Harry Potter and Future's Past
by DriftWood1965
Summary: Starts out the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione meet the Goddess of Love, and she offers to let them go back in time. Strictly Harry and Hermione. Minor - well maybe major Ginny, Ron and Dumbledore Bashing. Soul Bond - Time Travel
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Miranda

Disclaimer: Don't own them, well I'll take Miranda the Goddess of love.

A/N: Harry Hermione story. Mild Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore bashing (remember that anything less than my Champion's story is mild.) Time Travel Fic.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter awoke with a start, unsure where or even when it was. Slowly opening his eyes, he could just make out the fuzzy outline of a bed and room he hadn't slept in almost a year but he knew very well. As he continued to fight off the sluggish sleepy feeling that still permeated his body the memories of the last couple of days came back to him. The Gringotts bank where they had stolen Hufflepuff's Cup from Bellatrix's vault and had escaped on a dragon, the near capture in Hogsmeade, the passage to the Room of Requirements, the reinforcements showing up, the desperate search for the last Horcrux, the battle, the walk into the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort casting the killing curse, the talk with Dumbledore and the final showdown with the Riddle. It all came back to Harry. Voldemort was dead. He was free, finally. Then he remembered the bodies lying in death he had seen. The faces of Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Hedwig, Dumbledore and even little Colin Creevey swam in front of his face and a wave of guilt swept over Harry. "_Why am I alive and so many people dead?" _He lamented.

A light knock was tapping on the door. Harry realized that must have been what woke him up to start with. Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to anyone yet, but then he heard a voice calling quietly, "Harry, it's me. Are you awake?" Harry smiled as he recognized the voice of Hermione. He called back "Yes, you can come in," Harry reached for his glasses as he heard the door open. It was only as the covers shifted that he remembered that he hadn't had any pajamas to put on last night and didn't want to ask any house elves to help since they had been fighting as well. After Harry had showered, he had gone to bed wearing nothing. He quickly pulled the covers up higher as Hermione made her way to his bedside and sat down next to hm.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said looking at one of her two best friends. "How are you feeling?"

"Happy, sad, tired…I don't really know," Harry replied honestly. "Too much, too fast I guess."

"Yes, I know what you mean," She said. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"Have you been downstairs yet?"

"A little bit ago," Hermione replied. "It's strange. People want to celebrate, but with all the deaths it just doesn't seem right."

"Did you see the Weasleys?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "They were just getting ready to take Fr… to go back to the Burrow."

The remembrance of Fred Weasley dying the night before flashed into Harry's mind and he had to choke back the wetness that tried to invade his eyes. The thought of Fred brought his mind to their other friend. "Ron's going with them?"

Hermione nodded again. "And Ginny is too, though she wanted to come up and say good bye to you."

"I'll see her soon enough...just not ready yet," Harry replied as he remembered passing Ginny on his way to meet Voldemort.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Hermione replied.

Harry remembered something from the previous evening. "So you and Ron?"

"I guess...maybe," Hermione said hesitantly. She then blushed and looked away as she continued, "He asked me to be his girlfriend this morning."

"And?" Harry asked. "You know he likes you."

"I know. It's…it's ..well," Hermione started and her blush deepened. "I really shouldn't bother you," She got up from the bed. "It's really not that important. I'll see you downstairs soon?"

Harry's hand shot out from his side and grabbed her wrist as she turned. "What is it Hermione? What's bothering you? You know there's nothing you can't talk to me about," Harry said as his emerald green eyes bore into Hermione's almond ones. "We've been through too much over too long of a time."

"Not this...not now. It's...it's personal and it concerns...well never mind," Hermione replied. "Let's talk about something else."

"Hermione please?" Harry begged.

Hermione hesitated for a couple of seconds, but then sat back down on the bed. "You tell me something personal first then Harry. Are you getting back with Ginny?"

Harry thoughts returned to the youngest Weasley. Again he remembered his solitary walk toward the forest and passing her in the dark as he went to facd Voldemort; he remembered thinking of her as Voldemort cast the killing curse, and remembered her fighting Bellatrix with Hermione and Luna's help, but this morning something was different. "I don't know," He answered truthfully.

"So right now she isn't your girlfriend?" Hermione asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I guess not. Well technically speaking," Harry answered trying to figure out where this was going.

"Then I want a single favor from you Harry," Hermione said.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Hermione."

"This you might have a problem with, so I want you to promise me you'll do it before I tell you what it is."

Harry knew Hermione had saved his life more times than he could count in the last year. The escape from the wedding, from Bathilda Bagshot's home and the Lovegood's home all were because of her. Over the last seven years the trust they had built was beyond measure. Looking at his friend, he nodded.

"No Harry, I want you to tell me that you'll do it," Hermione insisted.

"Ok Hermione. Whatever favor you request, if it is in my power to grant, I shall," Harry agreed.

Hermione gave a small smile but still hesitated. Finally she continued. "First you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I would never laugh at you Hermione. I'm not…" Harry was about to say Ron, but realized insulting her boyfriend might not be the best choice of words.

"OK here goes then," She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've had a particular dream ever so often ever since our first year," Hermione started as her cheeks reddened. "It's…well it's me being kissed by someone."

"Well Ron kissed you last night, or I should say you kissed him."

"Shh…let me finish, this is hard to do Harry," Hermione replied. "And yes I know I kissed Ron last night and that's some of the problem," She paused for a second as she took another breath. "You see in my dream the kiss is a magical kiss. You know, like the ones you read about in fairy tales where the couple is lost in the kiss as a golden glow surround them."

"Sounds...interesting," Harry said. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Hermione looked at the scarlet curtains for a second then she sighed and her eyes found Harry's again. "When I kissed Ron yesterday it wasn't magical, there was nothing. No feelings, nothing. It was just two pairs of lips pressed together and frankly his breath stunk."

"Again what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked as they were treading into a subject he wasn't comfortable talking about.

"I...I had that dream again last night," Hermione explained. "Always before I never could see who was kissing me, but last night…well last night I saw him; I saw who it was."

"And?"

Hermione bit her lower lip for a second as she mentally braced herself. Finally she continued. "It was you Harry," Hermione held up her hand as Harry started to protest. "I know Harry, it was a dream. But this dream...it's always been so real that I thought... I thought it would really happen someday."

"And?"

"I…I want you to kiss me. That's my favor, that's all I ask for."

"But..."

"I need this Harry. I can't be with Ron with that dream hanging in my subconscious," Hermione exclaimed. "Kiss me and prove to me the dream is nothing but that, a dream. Kiss me once as you kissed Ginny. I promise it will not affect our friendship."

Harry started to object but he could see the look in Hermione's eyes and he knew he'd promised her. "Are you really sure?"

"Please Harry. I...I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to know."

"When do you want to do this?"

"I...I thought now," Hermione replied.

"Right now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It might be our only chance. Once we go downstairs, we are going to be surrounded by well-wishers and reporters. I doubt we will get another chance to be alone for a while and I owe Ron an answer soon."

"Ok, but I need to go brush my teeth first," Harry replied. "If I'm going to kiss you, I don't want my breath to stink."

"Oh thank you Harry," Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into hug. She then sat back up and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable doing this. I know I'm not anywhere close to being as pretty as Ginny or Cho, but…" she didn't get to finish her statement as Harry's finger found her lips.

"Hermione, you are absolutely as beautiful as Ginny and in some ways even more beautiful," Harry replied.

Hermione blushed, "Thanks Harry but you don't have to say that. I know I'm pretty plain."

Harry smiled at his friend. "I'm not just saying that Hermione. I think my jaw is still loose from how far it dropped seeing you at the Yule Ball," It was the only bright spot of a very disastrous evening in their fourth year. "Ron will be very lucky indeed to have you."

"Thank you Harry. Ginny is very lucky as well," Hermione said her eyes continued to be focused on Harry. "_Does he really think I'm pretty?"_

"Well let's get this over with. I'll run brush my teeth and be right back," Harry said. "I guess I should go downstairs sometime."

"Ok, Harry," Hermione replied as she continued to look at her best friend.

"Uh...Hermione I, well I didn't have any bed clothes last night and well…" Harry stammered.

Hermione was still thinking about the compliments Harry had said to her, and it took a few seconds for his words filtered in. "Oh…then you're…" Hermione looked at Harry's bare chest and realized that it was more than his chest that was bare under the covers.

"Yeah, starkers."

She stared at him a few more seconds, her cheeks blazing red before her mind reengaged. "Oh here," She reached into her beaded bag she had carried all over the country in the last year and pulled out a set of clothes for him. "I'll step outside for a couple of minutes."

Five minutes later, the two of them were back sitting on Harry's bed facing each other. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Harry asked again, sighing heavily.

"Yes Harry. Just one kiss and we go back to being best friends and get on with our lives."

"Ok, well here goes," Harry saw Hermione's eyes close as he leaned closer to her. He hesitated briefly when his lips were only an inch away from hers, but then he closed final distance. As their lips touched a pure sound seemed to emerge from the very air around them; a sound that reminded both of them of the song of a Phoenix. Though each had their eyes closed, their eyelids blossomed with light as a golden glow enveloped them, but soon they only noticed each other. The kiss deepen, lips parted and tongues intertwined in a soft battle. The thoughts of the past days and even their lives seemed to disappear as the kiss continued. Nothing felt as perfect as the others lips upon their own.

Finally the kiss ended and the two of them stared into the eyes of each other. Nothing else could be seen, but soon they realized it was more that there was actually nothing around them to see. They were no longer in Gryffindor tower, but in a room of pure white.

"What happened?" Hermione asked still slightly dazed from the power of the kiss she'd just received.

Harry looked around and then back at Hermione, who was standing there totally nude. "Uh Hermione, you're not wearing any clothes."

That statement fully reengaged Hermione brain as she looked down at herself. An arm went immediately over her ample breasts while her other hand moved to cover her privates. Looking over at Harry she got a look at what he didn't let her see earlier. "Neither are you, Harry."

Harry's hands immediately covered up his privates as well, but unfortunately he had spent too much time admiring Hermione that his body had responded in a way that covering wasn't easy. He turned away from Hermione to reduce his embarrassment. As he tried not to return his gaze to Hermione's body, he started looking around. An odd familiarity of the room struck him. It took him a second recognize what it reminded him of. "This looks similar to the place I saw Dumbledore last night. Or at least feels like the same place."

"When you died? I mean..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she realized how Harry must feel about that experience.

"Yeah. I mean it feels the same anyway. "

"So we died?" Hermione asked. "We survived Voldemort and died while sharing a kiss?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore said there was another step, a way to go on if you're dead," Harry explained. As he contemplated the experience from the previous night, he remembered something else. He quickly thought of having clothes to wear and sighed in relief when a bundle appeared. "Think of wanting clothes, Hermione," Harry instructed his friend as he quickly started pulling on the pants and shirt.

"What…oh," Hermione replied and a few second later another pile of clothes appeared.

Harry turned to Hermione once she had her clothes on while still keeping his hands in front of his pants. "Well was that the kiss you wanted?"

"Uh…yeah...it was very…uh…magical," She replied thinking of the entire body sensation that the kiss had caused. She could still feel tingling throughout her extremities and other more central spots of her body. She also knew it had been just like her dream.

"FINALLY!" A voice ranged out as a petite woman appeared in front of them. "About bloody time too."

"Finally what?" Harry asked as he reached for his wand that was not with him. "And who are you, and where are we?"

"Finally you two kissed and sealed your soul bond," The woman answered. "I have been trying to get that kiss out of you two for almost seven years," The woman's hands went to her temples as if trying to massage a headache away. "Seven long long years."

"Soul Bond? What is that?" Hermione asked.

"First things first, I am Miranda, Goddess of Love," The petite woman said.

"Goddess of Love? You're joking right? Even if you were a Goddess, the Goddess of Love is Aphrodite or Venus or even Hathor," Hermione replied.

"Hmmp. Though I do like to kid from time to time I am most certainly not joking now. Yes I am the Goddess of Love. As for my name, do you think I don't know it? It's Miranda. Want me to spell it for you? I can't help it if the poets of your societies didn't like Miranda. Hard to rhyme Miranda with anything they said, we'll just call her Venus. Bloody stupid minstrels."

"As for where you are," she turned to Harry, "You were correct when you said it reminded you of where you met that old goat Dumbledore. Idiot shouldn't have been there last night anyway. It was supposed to have been your mother. Conniving manipulative bastard got those twinkling eyes onto his guardian angel and wham…he gets to greet you."

"My mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lily Evans Potter," Miranda replied obviously still annoyed. "And as to where you are. This is like an antechamber to our Realm; I guess what you would call Heaven."

"So we are dead?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, you're not dead, but we gods and those who have passed on cannot go back to the physical world. We can only interact in this place between the two," Miranda explained. "Of course I've been tempted to kill the both of you for the last five years. Do you know how many times I've had to regrow my hair because you caused me to pull it out by the roots?"

"Uh...no," Harry replied nervously. "How did we do that?"

"By not giving each other a kiss on the lips and getting your souls bonded many years ago as it was supposed to have been. I mean really every year, year after year. It really has been very...annoying."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "And what is this soul bond?"

"I mean I've set you two up time and again to kiss. Your first year, I know, eleven and twelve is a little young, but when it comes to soul bonds the earlier the better you know, gives you time to grow into it," Miranda explained. "Now where was I, oh yeah, your first year, Hermione you had your arms around him..." Miranda mimicked with her arms outstretched. "ALL you had to do was say the words I gave you. Do you remember them? Friendship and Bravery AND LOVE. WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH IT! Harry would have kissed you at that moment."

"I..well I thought it would embarrass him," Hermione said remembering the word she was going to say to him all those years ago. "He would have kissed me?"

Miranda mumbled to herself for a couple of seconds before replying. "Yes, he would have. Harry had never been told he was loved. At least he doesn't remember it anyway. His mother and father said it quite often," Miranda shook her head before she glared at Hermione again. "If you had brought that word out...LOVE...he would have given you a small kiss."

"Oh, I didn't know."

The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes. "They never know. I can hit them with a stick with the word 'LOVE' written on it, and they still never know," She muttered. She then look back at Harry and Hermione, "And that second year..."

Harry had opened his mouth to say something.

"No, kissing someone when they are petrified does not count," Miranda said to him. "They have to KNOW they're being kissed."

Hermione whirled around to face Harry. "You kissed me when I was petrified?"

Harry blushed as he nodded. "I...uh…well all the fairy tales said if you kiss the beautiful girl she wakes up...so...I thought maybe if I kissed you..." Harry shrugged as his blush grew deeper as he remembered that time when he was so young. "I...I know it was stupid but...I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at Harry. "Don't be. I just wished I had known."

"What good would that have done?" Miranda asked, "A month later you rushed into his arms when you were unpetrified and I thought for sure the kiss was coming, but no, not a single bloody kiss."

"We were in front of Ron and the whole Great Hall," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh don't get me started on the red heads, either of them. Just don't go there," Miranda said with a glare.

"Ron and who? Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes, those two, but I'll come back to them in a few minutes," Miranda said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, third year, that incident with the broom. If that stupid red-headed idiot hadn't blown it out of proportion, your anger at Hermione would have went away very shortly. You'd have realized that it was her caring for you that led her to tell McGonagall. I had a wonderful get back together plan that would have had you two sharing that first kiss. But no blast it. I was foiled again by the walking red-headed stomach. Then later when you were off trying to rescue the hippogriff and Sirius; you had so many chances. I had my bottle of champagne ready to go…but no," She ran her fingers through her hair before she continued. "I ended up ripping eight handfuls of hair out that night AND smashing the bottle of champagne on the floor," She glared at them again. "And it was bloody good champagne."

"Why do you keep insulting Ron?" Harry asked. "He's been a good friend."

"Really? A good friend? He has single handedly; well he, his sister and that silver-bearded manipulator have kept you from achieving your soul mate and your potential, but we'll get back to them in a while," Miranda said. "Now fourth year; ah yes, the Triwizard tournament. I celebrated for hours when that '_friend',_" Miranda's voice dripped in sarcasm at the word, "left you. Finally I had you two together. How many hours did you spend together during that time? But this time I blame you Hermione. You pushed Harry too much into the Library. If you had just spent a little more social time with him, he would have got his mind off of that Cho person and onto you…AAARRGGGGHHHH" Miranda hands had reached up to her hair before she regained her composure. "Then there was the Yule Ball. I am not even going to comment on that one. But I bet you feel foolish now in not asking Hermione don't you Harry."

Harry looked over at Hermione as he remembered how beautiful she was that night. "Yeah, I do," He admitted.

Hermione head snapped up at that comment as she stared questioningly at her best friend. "You do? If we had to do it all again, you'd ask me?"

"Yes I would, without a doubt," Harry replied without a bit of hesitation.

"Well so much for that perfect vision in hindsight. Unfortunately you're bloody blind when looking forward," Miranda continued. "But before the Yule Ball there was that first task, when it was over you," She was glaring at Hermione again, "just had to bring the red-headed idiot back with you after the dragon didn't you?"

"You're talking about my potential boyfriend," Hermione complained.

"Really? Potential boyfriend? After that kiss? Haven't you been listening to me? You and Harry are soul mates."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked in frustration. "You keep saying it but not explaining it."

"Later, I'm on a good tirade here," Miranda replied dismissing her question with a wave of her hand. "Now after that first task, if the red-headed '_friend' _hadn't followed you, the kiss would have happened right then and there," Miranda threw her hands up in the air. "There went another four handfuls of hair. We already covered the Yule Ball, and how in the world did Ron Weasley go from being an idiot to the thing you would miss the most in a couple of months?" Miranda was now glaring at Harry. "You do realize half the students in the stands wondered if you were gay after that don't you?"

"Uh, no."

"Well they did," Miranda said with a shake of her head and a sigh. "Now I won't even mention the third task and what happened afterwards, but Hermione do you remember the train station? The kiss on the cheek? Three inches away from the lips, come on, three bloody inches and it would have been perfect. I tried my best to get Harry to turn his head at just the right moment. Damn that noble streak in him."

"I was just trying to show him I cared."

"But then you must have stopped since you let that idiot of a Headmaster dictate what you would tell Harry," Miranda replied is disdain. "Just when he needed his friends the most; when he had watched someone die before his eyes; a person who died because Harry was trying to be fair, his friends were not to be found. You basically ignored him."

"I...I...he, I mean the Headmaster said we couldn't tell him anything."

Miranda shook her head and turned to Harry. "Harry, why didn't you ever push to know why you had to keep going back to the Dursleys? Why not question why the Headmaster of your school had any say on what you did? How he could leave you after you witnessing Cedric's death to a life of isolation is beyond me. Bloody Greater Good."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I...I just thought it had to be that way."

"But it still made you angry didn't it?" Miranda asked. "To be left alone and uninformed."

"Yes," Harry said as he remembered that summer.

"But who should you've been angry with? Your friends or the idiot who forbade them to write."

"The id...I mean Dumbledore," Harry replied guiltily. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You're right, you shouldn't have," Miranda growled. "I had it all set up, you would have been kissing Hermione the day you arrived at the Black home, but no, you had all this misdirected anger at her. Do you know how much hair I lost that day? Too bloody much," The Goddess of Love looked at Hermione, "Though you should have been writing to Harry more. You could have figured out a way to tell Harry some things without the Headmaster finding out."

"But...but Dumbledore said not too," Hermione replied looking somewhat bashful.

Miranda just shook her head. "I've got to deal with that as well," she muttered under her breath. "That fifth year was a mess, but Hermione if you could have seen the look on Harry's face when that Death Eater hit you with that curse you would never doubt he was in love with you."

"Love with me? Harry?" Hermione asked as she glanced over at Harry. "But…."

"I'm getting ahead of myself," Miranda replied cutting Hermione off. "But I guess I'm finished with my tirade anyway. Time to move on to the Weasleys since they had the most to do with the rest of the time."

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say you two ending up with them was not a case of finding true love," Miranda responded.

"You...you don't mean they used love potions on us?" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh no, they knew that you'd sniff out a love potion in a heartbeat Hermione," The Goddess of Love explained. "But they gave you something far worse; something that almost cost you two more than your soul bond. It almost cost you your friendship."

"Our friendship?" Hermione asked as she glanced at Harry.

"Tell me, why would you have been jealous of Lavender Brown?"

"Be...because I fancied Ron," Hermione answered. "And...and..."

"You fancied a young man who always argued with you about things that are at the core of your beliefs? A young man who made it habit of calling you mental when you disagreed with him?"

"Well yeah. I mean, he is uh…nice, in a way," Hermione was struggling to figure out exactly what she saw in Ron.

"Nice in the way he belittles what you love?" Miranda asked. "Tries to cut you down so his ineptitude seems impressive to himself."

"Well…" Hermione answered very weakly.

"No, what you suffered from was a jealousy potion keyed to the red-head," Miranda said. "You obviously must have had a reason to be jealous of Miss Brown right? So your logical mind figured out you must like Ron Weasley. Rather a good plan too. They used the potion for a while, stop using it and let your mind take over. Of course Ronald didn't come up with it. That was," The Goddess looked at Harry, "your girlfriend."

"Who? Ginny? But why?"

"Because she wanted you and you were way to close to Hermione for her comfort. Of course you got your own dose of jealousy potion keyed to her."

"WHAT!"

"That monster that kept cropping up in your chest when you saw Ginny with someone else?" Miranda asked. "You didn't think that was love did you? Love is wanting someone to be happy no matter what it costs you. No, that feeling you felt was jealousy, and artificial jealousy at that."

"But you said it almost cost Hermione and me our friendship," Harry said.

"The book," Hermione said softly. "That bloody Half-Blood Prince book."

"You were jealous of it weren't you?" Miranda asked. "Harry finally starts doing well in a potions class and you get jealous? Does that really sound like you after five years of pestering him to do better?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "But it wasn't his own work.." She stopped as she considered that year.

"You realize it now don't you?" Miranda asked. "Notes in a book to better explain a potion? Is that really something to be jealous of? Many people do that."

"I...I.." Hermione started but then after a sigh. "No, it wasn't."

"Of course, you being jealous of a book was just a side effect of the potions. You see, they or I should say Ginny had made one huge batch of the jealousy potion and then separated it into exactly the same size dosages," The goddess explained. "She didn't account for the weight difference between you and Harry so your jealousy was more extreme and emotional, especially when you add in your time of the month. That's what caused the jealousy to bleed over to that book."

"I…I" Hermione sputtered hopelessly.

"I go to all that trouble to set up that pun and neither of you laughed. Bled over? You time of the month…" Miranda sighed. "Nevermind. Anyway, your girlfriend and your future boyfriend were feeding you jealousy potions, and as soon as they broke up with their respective partners of course you were interested in them. If not, then why were you jealous?"

"But Ron's always been there for us," Hermione insisted.

"He has?" Miranda asked with a smirk. "Tell me about those times?"

"Just a few months ago he saved my life," Harry exploded in defense of his first friend. "He saved me from drowning in that pond."

"Yes he did," The Goddess agreed, "Wow, he jumped into a pond of WATER and pulled you out," The Goddess looked thoughtful as she lightly tapped a foot before continuing. "Not much risking his life there, yes the water was a bit cold but did he have to fight a monster to save you? Oh that's right; he just had to cut a necklace off your neck. For that act of '_heroism',_" Again the sarcasm was very evident, "he is immediately back in your good graces after spending months warm and fed at his brother's house while you two continued to suffer from cold and hunger."

"What about the troll?" Hermione asked.

"First of all, he basically had to be dragged along to help you," Miranda explained. "But even when he was there did he move more than five feet away from the door?"

"Well I don't think so, but.."

"But nothing. If that troll had actually taken a step in his direction he would have been out of there in a heartbeat."

What about when he sacrificed himself in the chess game when we were after the stone?" Hermione asked.

"Did he really? Think back to that game. Did the black pieces get killed? No, they were dragged off the board where they huddled along the back wall. They weren't dead. Ron knew that. Remember, he's been playing Wizard's chess all of his life. He knew the pieces never 'die'. So was it truly a sacrifice on his part or his way of getting out of the adventure in one piece? Did either of you check on him at the time? (A/N in the book, which I write from, the white queen drags Ron away and Harry and Hermione go on without checking on him unlike the movie)."

"He was unconscious when I went back for him," Hermione insisted.

"Cuts? Blood? Lump on the head?" Miranda asked.

"No," Hermione admitted as she searched her mind. "I don't think so and Madam Pomfrey didn't find anything. But...but it took a while for me to get him to wake up."

"I'll let you in on a secret; he was faking it. He was afraid you had come back to convince him to follow you. He only 'woke up' once you mentioned going back for help."

"HE WHAT?" Hermione exploded. "That could have cost Harry his life."

"Yes it could have. And if it had, you'd have been down your soul mate and the world down its Chosen One," Miranda replied. She turned her gaze back to Harry. "Since we're discussing the first year, do you remember what Ronald saw in the Mirror of Erised?"

Harry thought back to that night in their first year. "Yeah he saw himself Head Boy and Quidditch Captain."

"Now in the years since he saw those things as what he truly desires, did he do a single thing to try to achieve those goals? Well I guess he did talk Quidditch enough, but did he lift a single book he didn't have to? And when he was made Prefect, did he do the job well so he would have a chance at Head Boy?"

"Well no."

"But he did criticize those who did try to do better like your soul mate didn't he? He kept trying to make himself better by pretending those around him were worse them him. Unfortunately some of that rubbed off on you Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to reply and closed it because he couldn't argue.

"You do know that his friendship was originally setup don't you?" Miranda asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how you first met the Weasleys?"

"At the station, I couldn't find out how to get on the platform and Mrs. Weasley helped me when I asked her."

"But how did you know you could ask her for help?"

"I overheard Mrs. Weasley mentioning muggles which Hagrid had said was a magical world word," Harry replied. "She was saying she couldn't remember the platform number, Ginny had to tell her it was nine and three quarters."

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth. "It was set up wasn't it?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I really wished you'd read Hogwarts: A History! someday, but Harry, the train has always, and I mean ALWAYS, left from Platform nine and three quarters. There are no other magical platforms at Kings Cross."

"So?"

"Then why would Molly Weasley, who has been sending her kids to Hogwarts for over eight years not remember the number? That's at least four times a year she goes there including Christmas break. Then, of course, there is the seven years she went to Hogwarts herself. Could you imagine ever forgetting what the platform number is?"

"No," Harry admitted. "So they were doing it for me."

"Exactly Harry," Miranda said.

"So his friendship was faked all of these years?"

"No, but the Manipulator arranged for you two to be put together early in hopes of you two becoming friends. He wanted you influenced by a family he himself influenced. I have nothing against Molly Weasley except her overbearing motherness, but that's beside the point. I had planned on your soul mate meeting you on the train first. She would have come into the car looking for that toad, seeing you alone, she would have struck up a conversation and you two would have become friends before ever making it to Hogwarts. You would have been more inclined to follow Hermione's studying habits instead of Ron's."

"Ok, so Ron wasn't Harry's best influence, can you explain the soul mate stuff now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear," Miranda replied. "But before I do, may I ask if you liked the kiss? Was it everything your dream promised?"

"You knew about my dreams?"

"Who do you think has been sending them to you," Miranda asked with a smile. "Ever since you met Harry, I've sent those dreams to you. Each time the dream showed Harry but your subconscious has always prevented you from seeing who was kissing you."

"But last night..."

"Last night, you were so exhausted while all the dangers you had experienced were over, so your subconscious was wide open. You finally saw the whole dream as it should have been. So did you like the kiss?"

Hermione blushed as she looked at Harry. "Yes, uh...very much so. It was everything I dreamed it would be."

"Why didn't you send similar dreams to me?" Harry asked.

"That bloody horcrux you had in your head, of course," Miranda said. "Nasty magic. All I needed was for Voldemort to get a dream of kissing Hermione. Of course," She added with a wry smile, "that might have caused his head to explode."

Hermione paled severely at the thought of Voldemort imagining kissing her.

"Now as for what a Soul Mate is; well every so often I can see into the future and find those cases where love can play an extremely important part in major events in time," Miranda explained. "In this case I saw the importance of Harry in the time stream."

"The prophecy?"

"Yes dear, the prophecy; it was in the time stream years before Trelawney spit it out," Miranda said and continued. "In those cases I search for the one person whose love would match perfectly with the one that is in need of the love. Once I find the person, in this case it was you Hermione though at the time you were still a thought in your parents mind, and Harry wasn't even that, I magically bind their futures as much as I can. The final binding happens at the first kiss between the two. For the need was so great in this case I went to such lengths to get you two together."

"Why?"

"As I said the prophecy. You needed help and love."

"But it's too late now. Voldemort is dead."

"And at what cost?" Miranda asked softly.

Harry thought of all the bodies that he had seen in the Great Hall. "Too many deaths of good people."

"Exactly Harry," Miranda responded sounding a lot like the silver haired Headmaster did in a time previous.

"If we had...eh...kissed and did this soul bond thing earlier, would it have made a big difference?" Harry asked.

The Goddess of Love looked saddened, "Yes Harry it would have been much different. At the very least, you would have listened to Hermione when she told you she thought the Department of Mystery thing was a trap. You would have shown her the package from Sirius and she'd have insisted on you opening it. You would have had the mirror and a way to communicate with Sirius."

Harry's gaze moved to one of the white walls of the room as tears crept into his eyes. He could see the final seconds of his Godfather's life. The agonizing slowness of the fall through the Veil. He harbored the guilt of that moment deep in his heart because Harry knew it was his fault. His godfather had only been at the Ministry because of him. It took several seconds for him to recover. His gaze left the wall and he found Hermione looking at him with concern. It was a look she'd had many times in the past, one he'd never defined before. That brought another question to mind. Harry turned back to the petite Goddess, "So if Hermione and I were destined to be together, why did I see her as my sister if our love was so compatible?"

"Tell me Harry, when you sat in front of the Mirror of Erised, what did you see?" The Goddess of Love asked gently.

"My family."

"And family is what you most desperately desired. But what was family to you at the age of eleven? You'd seen the marriage of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their relationship wasn't want you wanted, what you desired. When you found the woman or young girl you loved, you didn't call her someone you wanted to marry, you called her sister because with nothing to compare it to, that's how you defined true love."

"So a soul mate is a person's true love?" Hermione asked.

"It's much more than that dear," Miranda answered. "It's a love so deep that it binds the two people together in heart, in mind and in soul. If you two had carried on and married other people, you would have always found yourself feeling incomplete."

Hermione turned to Harry, "How are we going to explain this to Ron or Ginny? With Fred dead it's going to devastate the Weasleys."

"I just wish there hadn't been so much loss of life," Harry said. "I could spend my life with you Hermione and be truly happy, but how can I ever be happy when I know I was the cause of so much death."

"You were the cause?" Hermione asked forcefully. "Rubbish. You saved more lives than you can imagine. You were willing to die so others could live."

"And that brings us to the final point," Miranda said. "Harry your sacrifice was made in the name of love. You willingness to die so that so many deaths would end purely out of love gives me a chance to help you."

"What do you mean? How can you help me?" Harry asked suddenly with a glimmer of hope. "Can you...can you bring those people back? Fred, Sirius, Tonks...everyone?"

"In a way yes," Miranda said. "But not as you're thinking. If you both could go back in time to relive your lives knowing what you do now, would you? You would have to fight Voldemort again, but you would already know his secrets. You could save many of the lives lost recently, and you might be able to save your friendship with the Weasleys."

"How far back? Far enough to save Cedric and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I can just do Sirius, but I can't give you back Cedric," Miranda explained. "The events that transpired that night are too far dissipated into the fabric of reality to unwind."

"What about the Horcrux that was in me?" Harry asked.

"I can either leave it out, or put it in. I would recommend having it in your head."

"WHAT? WHY?" Harry sputtered.

"Considered it a get out of a Killing Curse free permit," Miranda replied. "Remember it is your blood in Voldemort that links you. As long as the killing curse has something to destroy, you will be tethered to life. But I will need you to be able to keep your secrets of the future...well secret, so I will offer you Occlumency protection. You will feel no pain from your scar and can block Voldemort from projecting to you or take over your mind."

Harry looked over at Hermione then back at Miranda, "Can we talk about it?"

"Of course. It is an important decision; it is possible to lose someone else while saving someone you love."

Harry turned to Hermione, "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Before I answer that, I would like to talk about us Harry. While we are here, while we have time and before we make any kind of life changing decisions, I want to know about us. Are we really in love? Do we have a future together? I came to you just a few minutes ago so you could dispel a dream, and then I was going to go tell Ron I would be his girlfriend. But now, I'm...well it can't happen that way can it?"

"And I was going to go talk to Ginny, but do we presume Miranda is telling us the truth?" Harry asked. "If she is, we were tricked into those relationships. You have any reason to doubt her?"

"No, but I also have reason to believe her either," Hermione responded.

"If we agree to have her send us back and she does, would that be proof enough?"

"It would take a Deity to put us back in the same bodies in the past especially with us able to keep our memories. But Harry that kiss was real which means the dream was real. Maybe you are my soul mate."

"If I am are you sorry for it?"

"Sorry to be the soul mate of the kindest, most loving, handsome but stubborn beyond belief man? I think I could live with it. Especially if you keep kissing me like the way you did earlier," Hermione replied with a smile. "What about you? I'm not Ginny or Cho. I'm just a bookworm who has bossed you around for seven years."

"You're right; you're not Ginny or Cho. I think I've already addressed that issue, but I don't mind repeating it. You, Hermione Granger are as beautiful if not more so, as they are. You are also not JUST a bookworm. Do you think just a bookworm could have saved me from Nagini? Or those Death Eaters at the Lovegoods?" Harry face broke out in a crooked grin. "Now as for being my soul mate? I guess I could deal with the smartest witch around. Can you do me one favor though?"

"What favor Harry?" Hermione asked. "I asked for a simple one and now our entire lives have been changed."

"True, but this one is far easier. I just want to dance with you."

"Dance? You want to dance? We're about to make a life-changing decision and you want to dance?"

"I'm remembering you at the Yule Ball, and...and want it to be us this time."

Hermione couldn't resist the emerald green eyes that now were upon her. "But...my clothes; will it be same if I'm not in my dre..." Her objections ceases as her clothes transformed into the dress she wore that night. Harry now stood in front of her in the same bottle green robes he'd worn that night as well. Without even reaching up, Hermione knew her hair was back as it had been that night. She glanced over at Miranda.

"My Realm, my rules. Enjoy," And with another wave of her hand music started playing.

"My Lady, will you allow me the pleasure of this dance?" Harry asked in a mock bow.

"Where ever did you learn those words?" Hermione asked with a smile. She then nodded her head slightly. "Certainly kind sir," As she felt Harry's arm encircle her waist, she was surprised at how pleasant it felt. They didn't move very far or fast, but more of swayed to the music. One song ended and another began and still they danced. In Harry's arms Hermione felt safe and secure, something she hadn't felt in a long time. As her eyes found his, she was entranced by the depth she found in them. Even as their bodies moved to the music, their lips came together again. As the kiss deepened, all sense of time and place disappeared from Hermione's consciousness. In Harry's arms she had found her perfection. She knew without a doubt, that it really was Harry Potter she loved.

Harry was coming to the same conclusions in his own mind. As they danced, he tried to imagine Ginny or Cho as his partner and each of the thoughts vanished as quickly as they came. He knew without a doubt the woman in his arms was who belonged there. It was as if a part of himself, long forgotten was now back and he felt whole for the first time.

As their second kiss came to an end, the music faded away. Harry found himself looking into Hermione's gorgeous almond eyes. With a smile he took her hands in his. "I don't know what this is all about or where this is going to go, but I now know I truly love you. Though it seems the Goddess of Love herself has blessed our relationship, I wish to take nothing for granted. Will you Hermione Granger be my girlfriend?"

With wetness coming to her eyes brought about by the pure happiness she felt and the look in Harry's eyes, Hermione could only at first nod, but then she recovered herself. "Yes I will be yours Harry," as she put her arms around his neck. "I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Hermione Granger," Harry replied and once again their lips met as they melted into the emotions.

Neither of them noticed the smirk that was on the Goddess of Love's face.

Harry smiled at Hermione when the kiss ended. "I think that answers your question on do we have a future together."

"Yes, it most definitely does," Hermione agreed as she wiped the wetness from her eyes. "That only leaves whether we go back in time or back to our lives as they are."

"I'd like a chance to save Sirius and if that means facing Voldemort again, it'd be worth it," Harry declared. "Maybe we can settle this before Hogwarts itself is hurt. We can save Hedwig, Remus, Tonks and Dobby and maybe even Dumbledore," He paused. "But what do you want to do?"

"Go back, see if we can make a difference," Hermione replied honestly. "But are you sure you want to take on Voldemort again?"

"Want to? Not really. Willing to, to save Sirius, Tonks and the others, yes."

"So we go back to sometime in our fifth year?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "You know what that means? I can redo my OWLS. That Exceed Expectations on my Defense has always bugged me."

"For all things that change, some things stay the same," Harry remarked with a smirk as he stroked Hermione's cheek. "Yes love you can retake your OWLS."

"Do you really think Ron and Ginny gave us potions?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter if we don't give them a chance this time?" Harry replied.

"I guess not. We can take a trust but verify attitude, though if you're my soul mate Ginny better not try anything with you."

"Same with Ron and you."

In unison they turned back to the Goddess of Love. "We decided we will go back and do what we can do," Harry told her.

"I'm glad. I think you will be happier to know you tried. Now before I send you back, I need to discuss Dumbledore with you," Miranda said.

"What about him?"

"You know he's been manipulating you all of your life don't you?" Miranda said. "The Dursleys," The petite Goddess actually growled the name out "Talk about a family that needs some love in it. I know he sent you there until you went to Hogwarts, but why afterwards?"

"What do you mean; it was for my protection wasn't it?"

"Why not have you stay at Hogwarts? Tom Riddle stayed there some summers. That's why he turned Hagrid in remember?"

"Maybe he didn't think of it?" Harry suggested with a shrug.

"You don't believe that now do you?" Miranda asked. "No; you were definitely there for protection, just not what you think."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I was protected there, I mean those Death Eaters couldn't attack me until we left."

"Those wards protected number Four Privet Drive. So yes you were protected while you were locked away in your bedroom," Miranda explained, "but nowhere else. If they had protected you anywhere else, how did you get attacked by Dementors just a few blocks from there? Or how did you keep getting attacked at Hogwarts? And as you pointed out, those Death Eaters who were waiting that night of your escape, were just above that property."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then back to the Goddess, "Then why?"

"Before I answer that let me ask you one last question. Why even send you back there after your sixth year? Why not directly to the Weasleys? Or why until almost your birthday? And coinciding your departure with your relatives?" Miranda looked at Harry directly. "Albus made an oath as part of the agreement with Petunia taking you in, that he would protect them as well. So year after year, he used you to fulfill his oath. That's why his portrait made the particular horrible plan to rescue you. He needed the Dursleys out at the same time. Even in death he was fulfilling his oath."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. "No..."

"Think about it Harry," Miranda said. "In a time of war Albus had always looked out for the Greater Good. Tell me, in your opinion when fighting Voldemort, who was more valuable to the Greater Good, Mad-Eye Moody or the Dursleys? The potential for loss was even greater than just Alastor. George almost died and so did Hagrid."

Harry just stared at the petite Goddess, "I hadn't thought of that."

"Just be careful when you go back. Keep a very open mind when it comes to Albus. You know he has a weakness for power, so do not give it to him. Knowledge of the future is power. Do not let him know your secrets, and for Heaven's sake listen to your soul mate. Oh that reminds me. I need to give you your Occlumency and another gift. One I think you really need."

"What do we need?" Hermione asked.

"Something neither of you will like in the beginning but something I think you each need to understand the other better," Miranda looked at the two soul mates in the eyes and each felt a wave of nausea sweep over them as memories poured into their minds. After what felt like an eternity, but really was only a few seconds, the onslaught ended and they were able to regain their focus.

"There," Miranda said with a tone of self-satisfaction, "You each have some of the memories of the others childhood in your brains.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "How could you do that?"

The Goddess of Love looked at Harry and shrugged, "How I did it was quite simple. I simply used my Deity powers and it was done. Now as your Soul Mate will tell you, the question should have been WHY did I do it."

"Well why did you do it then?"

"As I said, you both need to understand a little more about the other. Harry you will now see why Hermione has a hard time not respecting authority figures. Like you, she didn't have friends at school and the only people who would protect her were the teachers and her parents. Hermione, you can now get an idea of how badly Harry was treated in his youth and understand why he doesn't like bullying teachers like Snape. Early on at schools he tried to complain to the teachers but they just reported it to the Dursleys who then beat him for complaining. That is also why he feels he has to solve the issues himself all the time."

Harry and Hermione looked at each and nodded, each with an understanding that they would discuss it later.

"Now the memory dump also will help you control your Occlumency. Now are you ready? I'll count to three and then send you back so take a deep breath and -"

" – One – "

" – Two – "

"Oh, when you get back there you might want to check yourselves out on that Marauder's map of yours. You might find out something interesting."

"Wh.." Harry started but then

" – Three – "

The white room faded around Harry and Hermione for the next several minutes they were awash in something indescribable. Colors, sounds and even smells seemed to fly by as their senses were overloaded. Suddenly everything steadied and they found themselves in a familiar spot. They were sitting side by side on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Around them laid the evidence of a large party as litter, empty butterbeer bottles and other party supplies were scattered over the floor.

"Are...are we back in time?" Hermione asked but as she turned to Harry she knew they were. Though his brilliant green eyes still were the same, she could tell Harry was definitely two years younger.

"I think so," Harry replied after making the same observation of Hermione.

"I…I guess that means it's all true…..about everything," Hermione said. "She really was a deity."

"It seems that way," Harry agreed.

"I wonder when we are."

Harry's eyes swept the room and a familiar site greeted him. He nodded toward the table near the back of the room where a Silver Quidditch cup was sitting. "Got to be end of fifth year," He nudged a bottle with his foot. "Must be the leftovers from party from that night."

"That would have been the end of May," Hermione replied. "You weren't playing, but... oh we met Gawp that... I mean today."

"So..." Harry looked at Hermione. "Where do we begin?"

"Well first we have to remember that we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts," Hermione reminded him. "We're both under seventeen again."

"True," Harry sighed. It'd be another year and two months before he'd be 'legal' again.

"I only have to wait until September," Hermione added.

"Lucky you," Harry grumbled.

"_I wonder if Harry's still ok with us. Is he going to regret it in the morning?"_

"I'm more than fine with us Hermione," Harry replied as he looked over at his new girlfriend. "And I'm not going to regret it in the morning."

"I…I didn't say that out loud Harry," Hermione sputtered. "I only thought it," Her eyes went wide as a possible realization hit her. "_Can you hear this?"_

"What?" Harry exclaimed as he clearly heard Hermione's voice but could see she wasn't speaking. "Uh…yeah I did hear it. What's going on?"

"You try it, think something to me," Hermione said urgently.

"_I love you Hermione."_

Hermione blushed but smiled. "I love you too Harry," She replied softly.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked. "This mental talking thing?"

"I don't know, but it has got to be something with us being soul mates," Hermione replied but then Miranda's voice echoed through both of their minds, "_In heart, in mind and in soul you are bound._"

"_So this is the mind?" _Hermione responded to the Goddess's voice.

"_Yes."_

"_Heart is our love?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What about soul, what does that mean?"_

"_Did you check that map yet?"_

"_No, but what does that have to do with it?"_

"_Check the map dear, just check it."_

_"_What could be on the map that would have something about our souls?" Harry asked.

_"_I don't know, but go grab it and let's find out," Hermione replied.

Harry raced up the steps and then quietly crept into his room. He only gave Ron's curtained bed a glance before he opened his trunk and pulled out the map.

Back in the common room he unfolded the parchment. He then tapped it with his wand as he recited the all too familiar words. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," As he finished, lines and dots spread out of the parchment until the entire school was drawn. Harry and Hermione quickly turned the gaze upon the Gryffindor Common room where they saw a little dot marked 'Harry Potter' sitting next to another dot labeled 'Hermione Potter'.

"_What the bloody hell?" _Hermione screamed in her mind.

"_Language love,"_ Harry thought.

"_You aren't the one sitting there with a last name suggesting that I am…we are….married,"_ Hermione yelled mentally.

The giggling voice of the Goddess reappeared in their minds. "_Bound in soul, yes you are married in the magical world. You can choose to tell or not tell, but it can be verified in the magical records office. You have no fear of any love potions or in this case jealousy potions as nothing can come between you two. Have a wonderful life; I'm off to finally have that Champagne."_


	2. Chapter 2 Married?

Disclaimer: Don't own HP Characters, but Miranda is purely mine, actually my muse and I are in a custody battle for her.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, each thinking the exact same thing, "_Married?"_

"Uh...Hermione," Harry started as he looked at her uncertainly. "I…well...how do you feel about this?"

"_I knew it; he doesn't want me, not really. It really was too good to be true,"_ Harry heard from his new wife as she looked away. He quickly grabbed her hand, "I do want you and…us." Hermione turned back to Harry. He could see that she was trying to blink back the wetness that had crept into her eyes. "I just don't know what it means. I mean it's all going so fast," Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair, "You know me and words Hermione, they usually don't go well together. It's just the suddenness of all of this shocked me and well, I just...I feel like you've been cheated. I wanted you to be my girlfriend and I take you on dates, and sometime in the future I would ask you to marry me, and give you the option to say if I'm worthy of being your husband. I want to put a ring on your finger, and someday we have the same kind of wedding as Bill and Fleur had …" Harry's words faltered but his thoughts continued on, "_I love you Hermione. I want to make up for the things I didn't do in the past, because I want you to be my future, especially now that I know I have a future."_

The sincerity that blazed in Harry's eyes amazed Hermione. It's one thing to be told by Miranda that the two of them were soul mates, but to see that look in Harry's eyes, the look Hermione knew from many years of past experience carried more meaning than even the words of a Goddess. "You really do love me don't you Harry? And you think I'm pretty?"

"Not just pretty Hermione, I think you are beautiful and yes I really do love you. When you were in my arms in…in…well in there, it felt so right. I just…well I know Miranda says we are soul mates, and this mental talking stuff is confusing but I just don't want to think you're stuck with me because of destiny or whatever."

Hermione smiled at her husband. "I think I like this destiny much more than what you had to deal with and I guess deal with again," She squeezed his hand as she continued "Harry you are more than worthy of being my husband, I just can't believe you would ever want me for a wife," She put a finger to his lips to prevent the protest she heard in her mind, "I can see it in your eyes though and I know it's true," She leaned in and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before continuing, "I would have loved the romance and dates. I hate to admit it, but I would have loved a big wedding and that special dress, having my Father wa…" Her voice stopped abruptly and voice rose to a higher volume. "Harry, my parents, they aren't in Australia, I haven't done what I had to do to them. I get to see them in just a few weeks," She couldn't contain the glee in her voice, then a look of sadness enveloped her eyes and looking at Harry. "Please let's do our best not to get to that point this time. I can't do it again."

"I never want you to have to love. We will do it better this time," Harry replied. He took a deep breath and released it before he continued. "Are we going to tell them about our marriage?"

"I...I guess we better," Hermione replied somewhat hesitantly as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"It's just a document at the ministry that says we are married, well that and the giggling Goddess."

"_Hey I resemble that,"_ Miranda giggled. "_Did I mention how much I love champagne?"_

"We can pretend the document doesn't exist for now," Harry continued after the interruption. "Let's go on those dates, let's get comfortable with being boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't think I can surprise you with the ring, but I will ask your father when it's time. I can at least surprise him, and if he doesn't kill me, I'll take you to pick out the ring. We can then have that wonderful wedding you want. As for us already being married, well, we can deal with it at a later time if it does become an issue."

"Is that what you want Harry?" Hermione asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"I want you to be happy," Harry said sincerely. He grinned at a recollection of something Miranda had said. "I guess she was right wasn't she?"

"Who?"

"Miranda," Harry replied. "She said love is wanting the one you love to be happy no matter what it costs you."

"_Well I am the Goddess of Love," _Miranda said. "_Of course I am right. You're almost as bad as some of those minstrels and don't get me started about those guys."_

"_Are you going to be with us forever?" _Hermione questioned.

"_Probably not forever, but after so much work to get you two together I've grown quite attached to you. Even if my hair became detached because of you. Now you two get back to that chat, it's very touching." _

"_So glad you're enjoying it," _Hermione replied and she heard a giggling in her mind as she returned her gaze back to Harry, searching his eyes for answers, "What is it costing you Harry? For me to be happy?" The images of her eighteen year old self standing nude in the antechamber and other images a married couple would be engaged in flashed into her head causing Hermione to blush.

"Oh please don't tell me you saw that?" Harry exclaimed as his face turned red. "I…well…look I'm seventeen, uh I guess now fifteen and still you know…never... I mean I can't help but think…" He sputtered helplessly to a stop.

"Harry, I'm eighteen and have never either," Hermione said as she looked at Harry's hand which was still holding hers. "That you find me desirable like that is," her eyes returned to Harry's, "very flattering. I never thought that anyone would ever…well think of me that way," She couldn't help but think about Harry's seventeen year old body and what he had been trying to hide before the clothes had appeared and how much she had enjoyed the sight, causing more blushing between the two of them.

"I would like the dating and romance, Harry. I would like to feel I'm more than a walking book of knowledge," She once again silenced his reply with a finger to his lips, "It's more of how I see myself sometimes. I was always the bookworm, lost in my books," She smiled, "I don't know if I can give up my books, but when I do look up from one, I would love to see someone there looking at me with love in their eyes and in their heart and know it's for me and only me. I know that probably sounds silly."

"_No it doesn't, but you won't even have to look up to know my love is there and only for you."_

"_Don't let me ignore you either Harry. No book in this world is more important than you," _Hermione replied.

"_Not even Hogwarts, a History?"_

"_Not even Hogwarts, a History," _Hermione replied as she continued to gaze into Harry's eyes. "_But I am serious. Tell me if I'm not paying enough attention to you or if you get annoyed. I guess at least I'll know if you get frustrated at my constant reading, but I hope you'll tell me before that happens. Your happiness is just as important to me as mine is to you," _Hermione let out a little laugh as she continued out loud, "I want romance and I was going to date Ron? There's definitely humor in that somewhere," She looked back down at the Marauder's Map that still showed Hermione Potter and smiled as she realize she was getting more comfortable with the idea. _"How long ago was it that I knocked on Harry's door? How can things change so fast? My heart, my life and my future all because of a single kiss."_

"_But it was a magical kiss, remember?" _Harry replied.

"_It was at that,"_ Hermione said as she remembered her dream really coming true. She smiled at her husband and then leaned toward him, offering her lips for a repeat performance. "_Oh Merlin, I love magic," _was the last thought she had as Harry's lips touched her in accommodating her desire.

"I want you to have all the romance you want Hermione, just please not Madam Puddifoots," Harry said pleadingly to his lovely wife when the kiss finally ended. "I can't step back into that place."

Hermione giggled as she remembered the Valentine date Harry had with Cho two years ago, or several months depending on what reference she was using. "Ok, no Madam Puddifoots, but Quidditch games don't count as dates either."

"Deal," Harry replied, "Though I would have never considered that a date."

"What do you consider an appropriate date then Harry?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. I really don't have that much experience."

"And just how many dates have you seen me out on?" Hermione asked with a questioning glance.

"But you have parents and read a lot; I mean I know we can go to Hogsmeade and maybe to the Three Broomsticks, but what does Mrs. Potter think of when she thinks of being romanced?"

"Well in the muggle world it would be dinner and a movie or the theatre, maybe dancing sometimes, but please don't think I want that all the time, just occasionally it would be nice."

"I'll see what I can do if we ever can get out safely in the Muggle world."

"There is that problem. Just another reason to make sure we succeed in what we need to do," Hermione said. "Now, until sometime in the future we are going to keep our marriage a secret, but be openly dating. How are we going to break that to Ron?"

"Does it matter?"

"I don't know Harry. But it was just hours or maybe even minutes ago that he was our friend and someone I thought I fancied. It's hard to come to grip with what Miranda told us. I mean I believe her and I know I love you, but the conflict still exists in my mind," She explained. "Do we distance ourselves from him and Ginny or try to be their friends now that they can't hurt us?"

"I know what you mean. I have the same thoughts of Ginny," Harry said. "But the deliberate way Ron hurt you by making you jealous of Lavender and then flaunting his relationship with her all over the castle just….." Harry's voice trailed off as his emerald eyes hardened at the thought of what Ron had done.

"Well Ron's never been subtle about anything has he?"

"I guess not," Harry replied. "I guess we just wait and see how it goes tomorrow. But," He looked Hermione in the eyes, "If you're not comfortable in any way, we'll get away. Remember," that look of sincerity and determination reappearing in his eyes, "you are my future as well as my now. I don't just consider you family; you are my family Hermione Potter. We might hide our marriage, but you are my wife and the woman I love, I will not let anything or anyone hurt you."

"Just remember that it goes both ways my husband," Hermione reminded him, "You are my future as well. I will not walk behind you or be left behind as you left Ginny. I will be beside you protecting you as well, just as I have always been."

In Harry's mind the screams of his soul mate as she endured the Cruciatus Curse while being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange echoed. "_Beside you Harry, no matter what," _He heard in his head. Looking at Hermione he nodded knowing in his heart that as much as he would want her safe, he needed her beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I wouldn't want you any other place," He said sincerely.

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Harry asked finally. "Do you need to go to bed?"

"Not as much as I should have, but... do you have any idea what time it is?"

It was only after Harry's hand had instinctive reached for his pocket that he remembered the watch he'd received from the Weasleys on his seventeenth birthday wouldn't be there. ""No, but I remember the party broke up very late because Ron woke me up when he finally came to bed. It's got to be three am at least," Then looking back at Hermione, he tapped her wrist which had a watch on it.

"Oh, I didn't have it on this morning and forgot…" She said, and then looked down at the device in question. "Close, it's actually almost four. I guess we should just stay up and make plans."

"You should get some sleep," Harry suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides after the last year, we're both used to going without sleep when needed," Hermione reminded him. "Let me grab my planner so we refresh our memories of what is going on right now," She raced up the steps but she came back down at a much slower pace as she glanced at the planner.

"What about the OWLs Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"What about them? Hopefully we don't have to study as hard this time for them since we have other things to do."

"No I mean my name? Remember how they called our names for the practicals? What if they call me Potter?"

"_Don't worry dear. That's why I put you at this particular time," _Miranda voice reappeared in their minds. "_They copied off the student lists and testing materials last night. You will still be Hermione Granger according to the OWLs. Any earlier and it would've been Hermione Potter. You can still request the name change on the exams or results at any time, if that is your desire."_

"_How'd you know what we would decide about disclosing our marriage?" _Harry asked.

"_I didn't, but this is the earliest spot where you could make the choice. It gives you over a week before the testing starts and almost three weeks before the Department of Mysteries event happens."_

Harry waited for the shriek from Hermione about how little time was left before the exams but it never came. Looking over at her he was surprised how calm she looked. "Only a week before OWLs Hermione, are you alright with that?"

"I'm fine Harry."

"So no short tempers, no hitting me with books this time?" Harry asked. "No tormenting and terrorizing the tower?"

"Was I really that bad?"

Harry shrugged. "It felt like it."

"Well it's not going to be like that this time," Hermione said. "I already know what's coming. I'll need to brush up on some of the written portions and definitely history, but the practicals won't be a problem."

"Easy for you to say," Harry replied. "I wonder if I can ask McGonagall if I can just not take History OWL?" Harry said. "I have no chance of passing it. I mean got a Dreadful last time and I've forgotten most of what I knew then."

"You can pass it Harry," Hermione said then after a few seconds of chewing on her lip. "I...well I remember what was on the test and can help you study what you need and if you really need help…well….._I can help," _She finished in her mind.

"You would cheat?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I'm not saying I'm going to help you get an Outstanding," Hermione replied with a huff. "But I will help my husband get an Acceptable; that is IF he at least tries to study the material. Besides we're cheating already aren't we? We've already finished our sixth year and had an additional year of practical charm and transfiguration work while we were on the hunt. I can't imagine you not getting an O this time in charms or transfiguration."

"Yeah, I can't wait until I see McGonagall's face if I do get an Outstanding. Let's see, career counseling was several weeks before the exams and she was telling me then my work was only Acceptable then. I definitely won't mix up the color change and growth in charms this time," Harry looked back at Hermione, "Can I at least drop the Divinations' exam? You can't help me in that one."

"True. Though you could make some startling accurate predictions currently, but that would draw some very unwanted attention to you. I wished you had dropped the class when I did and started Ancient Runes," Hermione said and at the look on Harry's face she continued. "See that's the Ron part that rubbed off on you that I find frustrating. I don't expect you to keep my schedule, but trying to always take the easiest path wasn't the best way to go either. Runes are the basis for Wards and other static magic you know. You love Defense and I think Runes is a complimentary course to Defense. But yes love, talk to Professor McGonagall and say you would prefer to concentrate on the tests you feel you have a chance in. I know she thinks Divinations is a joke," Hermione looked away for a few moments and then back, "What do you think of telling Professor McGonagall about our marriage? She does the administrative work for the school and if my name does pop up somewhere, she might be able to help."

"But not anything else?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet anyway. I would probably put her on the short list of people we can trust if we knew she wouldn't tell Professor Dumbledore, but that's unlikely right now. We are going to need help though and we have to figure out how to give people information without them knowing where it came from."

"True. I really don't want to break into Gringott's again. If we can find a way to get someone else to get that Horcrux, all the better," Harry said. "Well at least Sirius is safe. I won't be leading a bunch of students on a fool hardy mission will I?"

"No you won't, but Harry we have to do something about it," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It was more than Sirius dying that evening. The Ministry discovered that Voldemort was really back that night. If we just ignore it..."

"Then Fudge keeps his head in the sand, Umbridge keeps her job here and Professor Dumbledore doesn't get any support. Not to mention all of the Death Eaters who were captured that night and the Prophet continuing to attack me. Great," Harry groaned. "We could easily make this worst couldn't we?"

"We could, but only in the short term. Unless we really do something stupid, we should be able to make things work. I mean we know about the Horcruxes and where they are this time."

"So we destroy all the Horcruxes, get Riddle to kill me, so I can then kill him?" Harry asked.

"Works for me, though I really don't care for the part about Riddle killing you. Do you know if it has to be him who casts the killing curse?" Hermione asked.

"Are you wanting the job?" Harry asked grinning at Hermione. "I've only been married for a short time and my wife is already planning my murder."

"Prat. You know what I mean."

"I don't...wait," Harry said as Snape's memories from just a few hours ago came back to him.

_"So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly._

_"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."_

Harry sighed and nodded. "One of those memories had Dumbledore telling Snape that it was essential for Voldemort to be the one to kill me."

"Then we'll just have to be smart about it."

It was then that they noticed a small creature moving silently around picking up the trash and cleaning. "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir. Dobby was tryin' to be quiet," The house elf who spoke wore a multitude of hats upon his head and a mustard yellow sock on one foot and a bright pink one on the other.

"Dobby!" Harry repeated as he rushed over to the little elf. He dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around the elf and gave him a hug. Tears flooded Harry's eyes as the memory of the grave at Shell Cottage where he'd buried Dobby two years in the future engulfed this mind.

"I'm so glad to see you Dobby," Harry said through the happiness of seeing his friend. The death of the little elf saving his, Ron's and Hermione's lives had hurt Harry almost as much as losing Sirius had.

Hermione had been right behind Harry in the race to the elf and had her arms around him too. She hadn't been as close to the little elf as Harry had been, but she knew he was the one who had saved her when Bellatrix had the knife to her throat and helped them escape from Malfoy Manor, giving his life to do so.

Dobby, not understanding all the affection, had a nervous smile under his tennis ball sized green eyes, "Dobby is always glad to see Harry Potter and Miss Grangy. Though the other house elves don't like Miss Grangy."

Hermione looked perplexed.

"Uh, Hermione did I ever tell you that Dobby was taking all the things you knitted?" Harry asked looking nervously at Hermione. "The other elves started refusing to clean the tower because of the clothes you were hiding. They found it insulting. Dobby has been doing it all himself."

"You mean you just let me keep knitting and leaving stuff out when you knew it wasn't doing any good?" Hermione asked her husband a little forcefully.

"Well you weren't willing to let it go Hermione," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "I was just glad you stopped putting stuff out the next year."

"And when did you find out?"

Harry strained to remember back over two years to when Dobby had told him about the Tower. "When did Dobby tell me about the Room of Requirements? That's when."

Hermione glared at Harry with a "_We'll discuss that another time" __stare before_ turning back to Dobby. "I was…I mean I am just trying to help," Hermione said. She remembered a swarm of house elves attacking Death Eaters with their kitchen knives and their own magic just last night. She shook her head to clear the memory because she also remembered seeing some of them die in the attack. "Dobby you can tell the other elves that I promise not to put out any more clothes. There might be some out now, but once they are cleaned up I won't put more out."

"Yes Miss Grangy."

"Can you call me Hermione, Dobby? I would like to be your friend as well," Hermione said.

"Her – mine – e," Dobby voiced.

"Yes Dobby, just like that," Hermione smiled. "Can I be your friend too? If you need anything you can come to me for help or to talk just like Harry."

"You want to be Dobby's friend?" When the small elf saw her nodding, tears leaked into his eyes, "Dobby would like that."

"I'm glad, and I'm sorry I caused you so much extra work," Hermione replied.

"Dobby doesn't mind extra work. Dobby enjoys it," The elf replied.

"Hermione is my girlfriend Dobby," Harry said.

"Her-mine-e is your life mate Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as his tennis ball eyes grew even bigger.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Yes she is, but let's use the word girlfriend okay Dobby."

"Of course Harry Potter sir."

"Harry, Dobby. Just call me Harry."

"Dobby, how is Winky?" Hermione asked.

"Winky is not good, Her-mine-e. She drinks far too much butterbeer," Dobby replied sadly. "Dobby tries to help. Dobby gives her some of the clothes Dobby finds here, but it only makes it worse. Winky still pines for Winky's family."

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Hermione asked.

Dobby looked sheepish, "That would be bad. Winky don't like you. Yous insulted Winky's family."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well is there anything we can do for her?"

"If you know of a good family who would take her in, that would help. Dobby wanted her to stay at Hogwarts, but being free is not good for Winky," The little elf said as he sadly shook his head.

Hermione was about to say something else, when she heard Harry say "_I know you want her to be free but don't say it, not now, please," _she turned and looked at him for a second and the turning back to Dobby. "We'll see Dobby."

"Dobby better get back to work. This tower needs to be cleaned before people wake up," Dobby said.

"Okay Dobby," Harry said, and then to Hermione, "_I am going to buy every pair of bright color socks I can find for that elf."_

"_I'll help love, he saved my life as well, but don't forget about Kreacher. We have to do something about him without trying to recover that locket of Regulus'."_

"_Let's talk to Sirius tomorrow," _Harry replied. "_He is the one person I would like to tell everything too. I'll use the mirror and check in with him. Remind me to do that daily. I should have done that two years ago. Then using the mirror would have been second nature. I wonder how many hours and days he sat with that mirror waiting for me to call him?" _Harry remembered his stubbornness he had to using the mirror then because he thought Sirius would leave Grimmauld place to help him_. _

"_I don't know Harry, probably a lot. He was, I mean is very lonely," _Hermione replied. "_We will make him a part of our lives; he is your family so now he is my family."_

"_One more thing we have to do. We have to find Peter," _Harry thought. "_Saving Sirius and he not being free might be worse than him dying."_

"_Well we know he was at Malfoy Manor when we were there," _Hermione said, Ron and Harry had of course told her what had happened in the basement and how Peter had lost his life_. "Since we can now believe Professor Snape, maybe Professor Dumbledore can get him to tell us where he is and we can set a trap of some sort."_

"_He would know where Wormtail is wouldn't he?" _Harry asked. _"Why didn't Dumbledore make an effort to capture him?" _The thought tickled a memory of a discussion with Dumbledore.

_"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt... When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them... and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."_

"_Do you think Dumbledore would sacrifice Sirius's freedom to keep Wormtail near Voldemort?" _Harry asked Hermione. "_You know because he owed me a life debt?"_

"_Possible Harry, but it might have been just impossible to get to him," _Hermione replied, and then thinking of what Miranda has said about the Headmaster. "_Harry what if he didn't want Sirius free?"_

"_Why wouldn't he have wanted Sirius…" _Miranda's warning came to him as well. "_He wanted me locked away at the Dursley's. That would make me and them safe. If Sirius was free, I would have gone to live with him."_

"_But then why let us rescue him four, I mean two years ago?"_

Harry waited to see if Miranda was going to break in and give them the information. When she didn't, he finally thought, "_Because he knew if we had to stay out of sight, there would be no way to capture Peter. Without Wormtail, Sirius has to be on the run, and Dumbledore had another asset he could call upon when needed, one that would be extremely grateful."_

"_If that's the case, Dumbledore will never ask Professor Snape about Peter, will he?" _Hermione asked.

"_Doubtful_, _but I guess that will be the indicator. If he helps us find Peter, then we might be wrong, but otherwise…"_ Harry replied trying to figure out exactly how he felt about the Headmaster, but he was too confused at the moment to think of him. He turned his attention to Snape and tried to determine the truth of Severus Snape and what he should think of the Potions Master. "_Just last night I watched him die," _He thought, "_I can't believe he loved my..."_ but then something didn't add up. He looked over at Hermione and thought of the love he had for her. Then he remembered what Miranda had said about love.

_"You know, when I went to bed last night I thought Snape loved my mother," _Harry continued to his wife. "_But if Miranda is right, then there is no way he calls her a Mudblood if he loved her. He lashed out at her instinctively."_

**_"IF?"_**Miranda screamed in his mind. "_Okay kid, what part of I'M the Goddess of Love are you really having trouble with?"_

"_Uh, sorry. I didn't mean it that way," _Harry thought meekly, "_Can you tell me? Did Snape love my mother?"_

Harry and Hermione could hear the sigh in the Goddess' voice before she answered_, "Severus Snape thought he loved your mother, but there are some people who can't let go of themselves enough to truly love someone. He unfortunately fell into that category. If your mother had lived Harry, how would she have liked how Severus has treated you? Would she have been happy? Answer that question and you have your answer."_

"_But he cared for her didn't he?_" Harry asked.

"_They were best friends when they arrived at Hogwarts," _Miranda replied. "_She was almost the only happy memories he had in his childhood. It is that Lily Evans he cherished, the one who talked to him when he was a child, the one who boarded the train with him, the one who stalked away with him when your father insulted him. Though for some time to come they told themselves they were friends their paths began to separate almost the instant they removed the sorting hat from their heads," _Miranda paused for a beat and then continued. "_Remember what he asked you to do right before he died?"_

_"He...he wanted me to look at him."_

_"He wanted to see your eyes, or actually Lily's eyes. He didn't want to see the son that had brought your mother so much happiness; he only wanted to remember his own."_

"_Thank you. I think I understand now," _Harry said as an explanation penetrated into his mind. "_That explains his Patronus doesn't it? His only happiness came from memories of my mother, but the Patronus comes from happiness felt, not given._"

"_He can learn Hermione. There is hope," _Miranda said to person who had been just listening. "_Correct Harry, the Patronus only suggests his happiness came from memories of your mother, not that he loved her. He thought he did, but as I said, he was one of the people who could never understand what love truly is. But now all of what was past is now present. You will have to interact with him again."_

Hermione had put her arms around Harry and held him. "_It's going to be strange,"_ Harry thought. "_I just watched him die last night, and now he's back alive. When he glares at me what am I going to feel?"_

"_Whatever it is, I'll be right there beside you," _Hermione replied then a little mental laugh. "_I think I will be getting a share of those glares once he sees us together."_

"_I'm sorry love_."

"_Don't be. It's not your fault he became who he is."_

"_No, but you shouldn't have to suffer because of his hatred of me."_

"_I would suffer far more than Professor Snape for you."_

_"So when is our first potions class?"_ Harry asked trying to change the subject of away from Hermione suffering.

Hermione opened her planner and thumbed to the right date. "_Oh I forgot how much I hated Mondays this year. Double Potions right after History first thing Monday morning," _She flipped to another page. "_And you have Divinations in the afternoon, and then we have Double Defense."_

"_You had my schedule as well?"_

"_Of course Harry. It wasn't that much different than mine. I even kept track of what homework you had."_

_"I'm sorry you know. Sorry for not telling you how much I appreciated you."_

_"Well you have now, and since you're married to me, I guess I'll let the previous years go."_

"_So first thing Monday morning for potions? Well at least I won't suffer from waiting,_" And as he looked at his wife, he couldn't help but smile. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"No, but I know how handsome my," She looked around at Dobby who was still cleaning and then back at Harry "life mate is."

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_You two are so sweet together," _Miranda voice broke in as they heard something like sniffling. "_I really outdid myself in you two."_

"_Thank you oh my Goddess," _Harry replied. _"For giving me my soul mate."_

"_You're welcome Harry," _The Goddess of Love replied as the sniffling turning back to a slight giggle. "_Take care of each other."_

"_We shall," _The two Potters answered at the same time.

Harry glanced at the window and noticed faint light of the new day had arrived. "It's getting light out. Maybe we should go up and lie down and wake up with everyone else in a couple of hours. That'll let Dobby finish down here without us around."

Hermione looked at the little elf, "I hope the other elves will come back and help him. Maybe I should apologize to them. I still wish they were all free but…"

"I understand love, but we can discuss that later, for now let's go to bed," Another kiss and they both walked up their respective staircases and crept into their beds. As they climbed into bed, neither thought they could sleep after the tumultuous changes that had occurred, but as their head hit the pillow, the pleasant thoughts of their soul mates drew them into slumber.

* * *

A/N: In this line from above "_Hey I resemble that,"_ Miranda giggled. I MEAN 'resemble' NOT 'resent'. I do not know how many reviews I have received telling me of my 'mistake'. Miranda is basically agreeing that she is a 'giggling Goddess'.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, though Miranda the Goddess of Love is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was two hours later that the stirring of Neville and Seamus brought Harry out of his slumber. The first thoughts to come to mind were the last few days; including the horcruxes and the Battle of Hogwarts. He was just about to congratulate Neville on him standing up to Voldemort and dealing with Nagini but the words froze in his mouth when he noticed how much younger Neville sounded. Though it was definitely Neville, it wasn't the voice of the man who'd stood up to Voldemort the night before. As he sat up in bed, his head started to clear and the memories of the previous few hours came crashing back into his mind. Hermione asking for the kiss, Miranda, soul mates, and going back in time, married. "_Did it really happen?" _Harry asked himself.

"_Disorienting isn't it?" _Hermione's voice sounded in Harry's mind and after a slight delay. "_My husband."_

"_Hermione? So it was all real? Miranda, us being soul mates. Marriage? Back in time?" _Harry thought as his mind started putting all the pieces back together and the confusion from a few seconds before turned into a surreal peace. "_I love you Hermione Potter_."

"_And I love you Harry," _Hermione replied.

Harry found his glasses on the small table beside his bed and started looking around as he continued to orient himself. He then started to reflect on all that had happened and what Miranda had told them. A loud snore broke his concentration and Harry looked toward the bed of Ron Weasley. A wave of disgust and anger rolled over him as he looked at his friend's bed. It was all Harry could do to not to grab his wand and curse the red-head to oblivion.

"_I had the same problem with Ginny this morning,_" Hermione said. "_I had a tripping jinx on the tip of my tongue as she walked down the steps this morning. I mean it's one thing to be told of their betrayal and to know it in mind, but when I saw her it all became so real. Fortunately I was able to calm myself before I did something drastic_."

"_How did you do it? Calm yourself I mean?" _Harry asked as he still glared at the snoring red head.

"_By imagining what the look on her face is going to be when I kiss you this morning,"_ Hermione replied. "_And I don't plan on it being a small peck on the lips either. If she wanted jealousy, well I can give it to her without any bloody potions. But as for actually hurting her, this Ginny hasn't done what she's going to do yet and now never will."_

"_True, but I still want to curse Ron. He hurt you," _Harry responded.

"_Not yet he hasn't and that Ron asleep up there never will," _Hermione replied._ "I've been thinking about him though. I...I know he was our friend but I don't think we can still be his friend. Not knowing what we know."_

Harry glanced again at the bed that contained the young man in question and with a sigh he replied. "_I agree. Besides I already said if you were uncomfortable, we'd move away from them._"

"_Wouldn't mind him seeing us kiss this morning, but he won't be awake for quite some time since he was up being the 'hero' of the match last night," _Hermione said. _"Maybe I should see if I can set him up with Lavender again. Without being jealous, hearing her call him Won-Won again would be hilarious."_

Harry snickered mentally, "_Sounds like a great idea. So I'm not allowed to curse him, nor can we just ignore him altogether this morning since that sudden of an attitude change might be suspicious."_

"_True but if he and Ginny already have ideas about us, I think just you and me being together might drive them to do something that will give us reason to move away from them."_

_"Most likely, but we have to be careful as well. Their jealousy might cause them to do something against us."_

_"I'd be weary of them anyway," _Hermione replied. She glanced across the common room at the red-headed girl who she'd considered to be a friend.

_"How long have you been awake?"_

"_An hour or so. Lavender isn't the quietest person in the castle and once I woke, my brain started thinking about everything we have to do pretty soon."_

"_What else did you come up with?" Harry asked._

"_Hagrid for one. We need to warn him about Umbridge. He already knows it's coming but maybe when it gets closer to that night we try to let him know it is happening then. Hopefully that would keep Professor McGonagall from getting stunned," _Hermione replied_._

"_Why not suggest he get out now?" _Harry said.

"_Do you want to teach Grawp English?"_

"_Yeah right, there is that," _Harry replied. _"We did promise didn't we?"_

_"Two years ago we did, but yes we did promise._"

_"Do we spend time with Ron today and tell him about Grawp like the last time?"_

_"Until we find a reason to stop being friends with him, we have to act like we did," _Hermione replied. _"Besides, what if Hagrid mentions it to him?" _

"_I didn't think of that,"_ Harry replied.

"_Oh Merlin. He's going to talk about that bloody match isn't he? Every single goal he saved."_

"_Probably," _Harry agreed and could hear the mental sigh that occurred in his wife's mind.

Ron let out another loud snore causing Harry to look over at Neville as he rolled his eyes.

"_Are you already in the common room?"_

"_Waiting for you, but take your time, I've got a book."_

"_And your favorite husband to chat with anyway?" _Harry asked cheekily.

"_Favorite one? Since you're my only one, it also means you're my least favorite as well," _Hermione reminded him.

"_Ouch love_."

"_Shall we go see Professor McGonagall this morning before breakfast?" _

"_Yeah sure."_

"_Bring the mirror with you," _Hermione said_. "Something tells me you might want to see Sirius as well."_

"_Sirius," _Harry thought and quickly started getting dressed, and then to his wife. "_You know me too well don't you?"_

"_I know you better than anyone else," _Hermione answered and Harry knew it was true.

"_Where are we going to go so we can talk to Sirius?"_

"_Where else? Room of Requirements."_

The thought of the magical room that answered the needs of the occupants made Harry look back over at Neville who was getting ready to head out of the dorm. It was still less than a day ago to Harry when he had seen his friend stand up to Voldemort himself. He thought of the fight Neville had put up at the school while he, Hermione and Ron had been out on the Horcrux hunt. "_Not this time Neville my friend. Hermione put Neville on that short list too."_

"_He's already on it Harry. He's always been loyal to you," _The 'unlike some other people' was left unsaid.

"_Luna?" _Harry asked and could feel another mental sigh in Hermione's response. "_Yes, but I am not going looking for any horned whatever they are. She is a good friend though. She was battling Bellatrix with Ginny and me last night."_

"_I saw you. You never got to see her bedroom did you? When we were at their home, before the Death Eater's attacked."_

"_No_," Hermione replied. In her mind she found herself looking at a ceiling of what was obviously Luna's bedroom. Five exquisitely painted portraits were staring back at her. She felt her breath catch as she saw herself, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville all in perfect detail. Fine gold chains linked the portraits together in a delicate pattern.

"_Look closer,"_ Harry's voice said and the image zoomed in on a section of chain. A wave of tenderness washed over her for the young blonde girl as she realized the chain was actually a single word, 'friends' repeated over and over.

"_It's beautiful," _Hermione exclaimed. "_She must have spent an entire summer creating that." _

"_It is very touching isn't it?"_

"_Yes," _Now a bit of sadness touched Hermione as she remembered the way she'd treated Luna on occasion.

_"I think what we did at the Ministry gave her confidence like it did Neville," _Harry said_. "I'm not sure how to give them that this time."_

"_Hopefully we'll think of something. I feel we can trust her."_

"_With everything?" _Harry asked_._

"_I really don't know," _Hermione thought_. "I'm not sure how to get anyone to believe us even if we did tell them. You're already being called crazy by the Prophet in this time. What happens if you tell someone that you're from the future and know everything? It very well might be Luna is the only one who would believe us."_

"_Sirius will believe us."_

"_Are you sure_?" Hermione asked_. "Or will he think we're trying to prank him? Or be concerned about you and tell Dumbledore? He might think your connection to Voldemort has caused you to lose touch with reality."_

"_But I have you," _Harry said. "_Hopefully he believes the both of us. We have to try."_

"_I know Harry. Just be careful with what you say and how you say it."_

"_We can talk about this later. I'm dressed and headed down."_

"_Don't forget to brush your teeth?"_

"_Channeling your parents now? We haven't even been to breakfast yet."_

"_No, but Ginny is sitting here and I thought you would like a nice morning kiss."_

With that thought, Harry made quick work of brushing his teeth and was walking down the steps to the common room in no time. As he took the last step, he saw his wife glance up from her book and look at him. He found her almond brown eyes mesmerizing and the smile that broke out when she saw him was breathtaking. "_You know, I've seen you almost every day for seven years, but never really SAW you. Now...well you really are beautiful Hermione."_

_"I'm glad you think so."_

Harry glanced around and saw there were at least a dozen people currently about. Several of them were getting an early start on revising, while others were either playing games, reading or just chatting. Harry noticed Ginny sitting in another chair. She also had a book open but Harry could see her eyes kept darting from the pages to look over at him. As Harry started in that direction, he could see an expectant smile appear on the red head's lips; a smile that disappeared when Harry stopped at his soul mate's chair. He pulled Hermione up from her seat and in a voice everyone could hear said "Good morning gorgeous. How's my girlfriend this morning?" He then pulled Hermione into his arms and his lips once again found hers. Between Harry's words and the kiss every sound in the common ceased immediately. Not a single foot shuffled nor parchment moved; it even sounded like the other people in the room had stopped breathing for the length of the kiss. Harry finally heard a book close sharply and steps moving away. He knew that if he looked over at the chair Ginny Weasley had been sitting in, it would be empty.

"Harry?" Neville's voice said from behind him. "You and Hermione?"

Harry turned to look at his friend. "Yeah, Hermione and I are now a couple."

"When did that happen?"

"Uh...last night, after the celebration. Hermione and I...uh found ourselves down here alone and well," Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, "We realized how much we love each other."

"That we did," Hermione agreed.

"I'm glad for you mate," Neville said. "I know it's been a tough time for you."

"Thanks Neville," Harry replied, and then to Hermione, "_Want to invite him to study with us today?"_

"_The whole week starting tomorrow would be better; I think we will need some more time today to sort things out."_

"_True," _Then out loud to Neville. "Hey Neville, want to join us to study for the OWLS during the week?"

"Are you sure?" Neville looked hopeful. "I don't want to be a bother. I...I mean I'm probably not going to do well."

"We'd be glad to have you Neville," Hermione assured the nervous young man.

"Thanks," Neville replied looking like Christmas had come early.

A short time later Harry and Hermione were closing in on Professor McGonagall's office, holding hands. "_Should we be concerned about Umbridge or the Inquisitorial Squad finding out about us?" _Harry asked.

Hermione pulled up short. "_I'd forgot about those Slytherin idiots."_ She considered it for a few moments. "_I think it's fine if you can control your temper. Don't antagonize Umbridge, not yet anyway, and just ignore Malfoy."_

"_I'll try," _Harry replied as they continued on their trek. Eventually they were in front of the Transfiguration Professor's office. They rapped a couple of time on the door.

"Enter," Came the Scottish burr of Hermione's favorite professor.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Ready?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "But we have to do it."

Professor McGonagall glanced up from the paperwork in front of her when they entered, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what brings you out before breakfast on a Sunday morning, especially after the celebration last night? Do you need help with your homework?"

"No Professor," Hermione started. "We have an issue we think."

McGonagall's eyes flickered between the two of them. "What kind of issue, may I ask?"

"Before we say, we'd like to know what kind of confidentiality exists between a student and their head of house?" Hermione asked.

"Unless our High Inquisitor has posted further Educational Decrees," The Scottish Professor snorted, "You have full confidentiality unless it conflicts with a school policy."

"So if we tell you something, you won't tell Professor Umbridge or Professor Dumbledore when he returns? Nor anyone else as long as it isn't against school policies?"

"That's correct."

"Okay, then what's the school's policy on marriage between students."

That statement caused a sharp focus of Minerva McGonagall's eyes upon the pair of student in front of her. "It is discouraged of course. It can be highly disruptive to the house system, but it is allowed. If requested, the students may request married quarters, but aren't you two a little young to be considering such a thing…unless?" A hint of sadness passed over the normally stern face of McGonagall at the thought that her prized pupil might have acted carelessly.

Hermione blushed when she realized what the professor was asking. "No professor, it's not that. But before we do say what it is, I want to clarify, the actual policies of the school concerning marriage itself is acceptable?"

"Yes Miss Granger, but you now have me curious to why you're asking."

"Ma'am, I think we are married," Hermione replied looking at her husband.

"You think you are?" Professor McGonagall asked. "How can you be uncertain? Did something happen at the party last night? Did someone sneak in Fire Whiskey?"

"No, not at the party," Hermione started and then chose her words carefully so she would be telling McGonagall the truth as she continued, "When Harry and I were alone yesterday, we shared a kiss, and we later found out the kiss caused some kind of golden glow around us. I've heard about bonds…_Well Miranda told us about this one, so I did hear about it…_and how they can be considered Marriage Bonds. I think the glow might have been a bond forming between us."

"First, though normally I try to avoid making opinions of such, I would like to say I'm glad you two are finally together. I always thought you would be a fine couple," McGonagall said. "As for the bond, I find it very unlikely it really happened. Maybe one or both of you had a bought of accidental magic when you kissed. Spontaneous bondings are extremely rare."

"_Think I just create them for anybody? Of course they're rare," _Miranda chimed in causing Harry and Hermione to smile.

Minerva mistook the smiles for relief. "_I'm sure they're glad they aren't married."_

"Thank you professor," Hermione said. "Can you think of any way to know for certain?"

"Of course all marriages are recorded at the Ministry," Professor McGonagall said. "But from your earlier question about confidentiality, I presume you do not want anyone to find out if you are?"

"No Professor."

"Considering the persecution Mr. Potter is undergoing, I can understand why," McGonagall paused. "Unfortunately with all of our communications currently being monitored by the honorable Umbridge, you'd be unable to make such a query without her knowing about it."

Harry and Hermione paled at the thought of Umbridge knowing about their marriage.

Professor McGonagall looked at her two Gryffindors. "What exactly were you wanting or hoping I could do if you were married?" She asked. "I would need the Headmaster's approval to assign married quarters and since the school itself is not considering Umbridge to be Headmistress, that permission would have to come from Dumbledore himself."

"No, actually just the opposite, Professor," Hermione said. "We don't want anyone to know we are married, if in fact we are. We were hoping that if my name came up as Hermione Potter in anything you could at least let us know or change it if you can."

"Well in that case, that's not a problem," The Deputy Headmistress replied. "I'm sure there was another explanation for the glow anyway but if I do see anything that suggests otherwise, I'll do my best to help you and let you know."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said.

"Now, is there anything else?"

"Uh...Professor," Harry started. "Do I have to take the Divination's OWL? I have no chance of passing that test, and I really want to be able to concentrate my studying on the subjects I can and will pass."

Professor McGonagall studied the young man in front of him for several seconds before answering. "That is an extremely unusual request Mr. Potter. Is there something else involved here?"

"Not really Ma'am. But you know that my girlfriend would take it very personal if I failed an OWL exam," Harry smiled at Hermione before looking back at Professor McGonagall. "Could you imagine her shame if her boyfriend or potential husband were to fail one? For her sake, please tell me I don't have to take it," This caused his wife to smack him on the arm. "_Prat."_

McGonagall almost cracked a smile at the two of them. "You may drop one of your OWLs Mr. Potter. I will put through the request."

"And one other thing, something for next year."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Is there a way for me to take Ancient Runes next year?" Harry asked looking more at Hermione who now had a large smile on her face.

McGonagall looked up at her student. "_Only a day and she's already had this much influence. I can't wait to see what a year brings,"_ She thought, and then out loud. "You would be in a third year class Mr. Potter, and I couldn't guarantee it would Gryffindors, but if you're serious about it, we can get you in a class."

"Thank you Professor."

"Is there anything else I can do for you? No? Then once again I will extend my congratulations on you two getting together. I think you two will complement each other perfectly, especially if Miss Granger can help you with that temper of yours Mr. Potter when it comes to certain High Inquisitors. But I must request you adhere to the school behavioral rules concerning such matters, especially with you being a prefect Miss Granger."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then have a good day."

When they were out of McGonagall's office, they started for the seventh floor.

"_This isn't going to be easy is it?"_ Hermione asked.

"_We're not off to a great start, but at least she will keep an eye out for us."_

"_True. Runes?" _Hermione asked, but Harry could feel the pride and love in the question.

"_It just popped into my head you know. But you're right. I should do more and I've already taken the sixth year courses anyway," _Harry said. "_Besides I'm hoping for help from my wife."_

"_I think I might manage it."_

There were soon in the hallway across from Barnabas. "_Think we should get the Tiara already?" _Harry asked.

"_I think we need to get Dumbledore to tell you about the Horcruxes first," _Hermione replied._ "Also see if it's possible to remove the Horcrux without destroying the Diadem."_

"_This is frustrating. We have so much we can do, but we can't do anything yet," _Harry responded_. "We have to get to that locket. But if we save Sirius then Mundungus won't be robbing the place blind, so doubtful it would end up in Umbridge's hands. But we never know what Kreacher might do with it."_

"_I agree."_

"_Let's just get a place that's secure to talk to Sirius," _Harry said. He walked three times past the wall asking just for such a room and a door appeared. When they entered the room they found themselves in what looked like a small common room. Harry pulled the mirror out and unwrapped it. Looking into it, he called "Sirius Black," And almost instant the face of his Godfather who died two years ago was looking at him.

"Harry? Is that you?" Sirius said and seeing the tears that were developing in Harry's eyes he asked "Is there anything wrong?"

"No Sirius," Harry replied in a choked voice. "Things are a lot better now. You don't know how wonderful it is to see you."

"Is it Snape again? Or Umbridge?"

"Not this time Sirius," Harry replied with a sniffle. "Is there anyone there with you?"

"Only Kreacher, the useless elf," Sirius spat.

Harry grimaced at the tone Sirius had used when describing the elf as Hermione spoke up. "Sirius, you need to treat Kreacher better."

"So Hermione is there with you Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and she's part of the reason I need to speak with you. But we really do need to talk to you in person."

"You can't leave Hogwarts for another two weeks. Is next weekend a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"No and you can't leave Sirius," Harry said. "_We need to go to him."_

"_How?" _Then, "_Of course," _She thought when she understood Harry's plan. "_Shrieking shack? But can we still apparate?"_

"_That's just mental discipline. We know how and we know the ministry can't track it. We've apparated to Grimmauld enough times to be able to do it easy enough. Just need to get out of the grounds and Neville showed us the way."_

As Harry continued to talk to Sirius. Hermione concentrated on the room around them and wished there was a passageway to the Shrieking Shack. She concentrated on needing a passage to the dilapidated structure. After a few seconds a door appeared in the room.

Harry noticed the door when it appeared and nodded to Hermione, looking back at the Mirror, he said "Sirius, I'll be back in touch with you soon, but if anyone shows up there, contact me on the mirror."

"Why?"

"Sirius, please just do it."

"Ok pup."

Sirius' image disappeared from the mirror and Harry tucked it away in his pocket. "Let's go," He said and led the way out the newly created door. It was a fairly long walk but soon they found themselves at the door to the other end. Harry opened the door slightly and memories of just the night before assaulted him. They were in the same room where Voldemort had killed Snape. As Harry opened the door fully, he could still imagine the sphere which contained Nagini rolling through the air and the last yell of Snape before it had enclosed his head and shoulders. Harry could see the struggles of Snape as he fought to escape the death he knew was coming.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked but at the same time realized what Harry was seeing in his mind. She gently laid a hand on his arm and waited.

Harry finally cleared his mind and turned to his wife and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go," Without another word he pushed on into the room. As the door closed behind them, it disappeared.

"I wonder how Neville got it to stay?" Harry asked as the door vanished.

"They said someone had to stay in the room didn't they?"

"That's the point; the first time when Neville needed food no one else was with him."

"True," Hermione thought about it. "Maybe he called to Aberforth and never left the passageway."

"Possible I guess," Harry said as he looked around the room. Memories fought to reclaim his mind, but he forced them back down. He sighed. "We should get a move on. We have a lot to do today."

"Wait Harry," Hermione said as Harry started to turn. "It's a long way to apparate. We have to make sure we don't splinch ourselves. The worst thing in the world that could happen would be having Ministry people, especially Umbridge, finding us. I mean underaged, out of Hogwarts and trying to apparate?"

"Let's do it one at a time then. I'll go first and if something goes wrong," Harry handed Hermione the mirror, "Call Sirius for help. If I've splinched I should at least be on his doorstep. Once I'm safely there you can come and if you have problems, _you can let me know," _He finished in thought. After Hermione nodded her understanding, Harry moved to the center of the floor. Thinking about the top doorstep of Grimmauld place he had apparated to so many times last year, he applied Destination, Determination and Deliberation and disappeared.

"_I'm here safe and sound. I'll wait for you before I do anything," _Hermione heard and smiled. She repeated the process and found herself beside her husband. "_Much better way to get to London than a Thestral," _She commented.

"Here's the tricky part," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "I don't think just tapping my wand can induce the trace, but..." Grimmauld place did not have a doorknob or even a handle. The house was unlocked by a tap of a wand on the door, insuring no muggle could ever enter the pureblood residence.

"No, it wouldn't," Hermione replied. "It's just magical identification by the door."

Harry tapped once on the door and the familiar metallic clicks could be heard, finally the door opened with a creak. As they crossed the threshold, he half expected the challenge by Mad-Eye Moody's tongue tying curse, but realized that was from a time yet to come. They breathed a sigh of relief as they made it past the painting of Sirius' mother without waking it. Harry looked at Hermione, "_Hand me the mirror?"_ and when she did so, he called "Sirius Black."

"Pup, I was just calling you. I just felt the wards trip so someone is here."

The same voice that was coming over the mirror was echoing down the steps. Harry and Hermione looked up and into the face of Sirius Black. When Harry saw his Godfather, he asked "Wouldn't want company for breakfast would you?"

Sirius froze in mid-stride, looking fairly ridiculous with one hand holding the mirror, one foot in the air and a look of utter confusion on his face. His eyes moved from the teens to the mirror in his hand and back again. Words like 'How' and 'Where' materialized on his lips, but the sounds never made it out. Finally he gathered himself and asked "What's going on Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Let's go to the kitchen and talk Sirius, but let us know if anyone else shows up," Harry said. "No one else can know we are here."

"I presume this is important then? Not just wanting to know more about that memory of Snape's concerning your father."

Harry had almost forgotten about that. It was too long ago and it was so minor considering what he had seen since, but he remember how important it had been two years ago. "No, it's not that," When they were all seated around the table, Harry asked, "Where's Kreacher?"

"Upstairs somewhere," Sirius muttered.

"Can you call him down?" Harry said. He glanced over at Hermione, "I think that might be the best place to start. We can give provable knowledge first."

"What do you need with the elf?" Sirius asked. "All he does is wander around muttering to himself all day."

"I think you will find it very important, please call him."

"Kreacher," Sirius yelled out and with a pop the elf materialized next to his master.

"You called Kreacher?" The elf asked and then continued in an overly loud whisper. "Useless spawn of my mistress, talking to a mudblood. I thought she was gone, and now she back befouling my mistress' house."

"Sirius, ask Kreacher if he has been visiting any other of your relatives recently," Harry said quietly. "But do not threaten him when he answers."

"Of course he hasn't. He can't leave this house," Sirius exclaimed.

"Please, just ask...no order him to tell you."

Sirius looked at his godson, wondering where this was going, but curiosity got the best of him and he turned to the house-elf, "Kreacher, I am ordering you to tell me if you have visited any other relatives of mine recently."

The elf hesitated, his eyes widen as if trying to fight an answer, but finally, "Yes, Kreacher has."

Sirius looked startled, "Who Kreacher? Who've you visited you miserable elf?"

"Sirius, no, don't be mean please trust us," Hermione pleaded.

"Mi..Miss Cissy and M..Miss Bella," The words struggled out of the elf's mouth.

"Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Boomed Sirius.

"Yes Master," Kreacher answered.

"Disgusting little..." Sirius' hand rose to strike at the little elf.

"Sirius NO!" Harry yelled stopping his godfather in his tracks. "Don't hurt him."

Sirius turned to the teens as he stood from his chair. "Look you don't understand what this means. You need to get out of here so I can contact Dumbledore. We HAVE to know exactly where Kreacher has been and what he has told them."

Harry raised a hand to stop his godfather. "Not yet Sirius. Sit down please. There is a lot more we need to deal with. Stuff that we need you to promise not to tell Dumbledore about."

"But I have too Harry. The Order has to know. We have plans," Sirius argued.

"I know all about the plans but I also know what we have to say is more important," Harry responded. "Look, just hear us out and then we'll talk okay?"

Sirius studied his godson and noticed something had changed in him; the boy in front of him wasn't the moody person that he had seen before. There was a tired look in his eyes that he had seen a lot in the last war. A look usually found in people who had seen too much. Looking at the young lady beside him, he noticed the same look in her eyes as well. He finally shrugged and sat back down. "A couple of minutes then," He then turned to Kreacher. "And you don't move from that spot."

"Yes Master," Kreacher replied as he froze. He'd been trying to back out of the kitchen unnoticed.

"So what's so important?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.

"I have one more order for you to give Kreacher," Harry replied. "Order him to tell me when was the last time he saw your brother and EXACTLY what he was doing at the time. He is under orders not to tell anyone in your family, but since I'm not a Black I hope this will work."

When Sirius ordered the little elf to tell the tale to Harry, the little elf seemed to fight an internal battle before the tale that they had heard a little more than a year in the future emerged. Sirius listened and his understanding of his younger brother was completely undone. Sirius heard how Kreacher had been used by Voldemort to hide something, something Regulus later went to recover in defiance to the Dark Lord; an act that ended up costing him his life. Harry and Hermione gave Sirius the questions to ask to fill in the story until the whole thing was out. When it was over, Kreacher was on the floor crying. It had taken a direct order from Sirius, at Hermione's insistence for Kreacher to not hurt himself when he admitted he'd failed Regulus in not destroying the locket.

Tears were in Sirius' eyes as he looked at Harry and Hermione. "Regulus had turned against Voldemort?"

"He loved Kreacher," Hermione explained causing Sirius to look at the elf. "That Voldemort was willing to throw Kreacher's life away was what caused the defection it looks like."

"All these years I've thought he was just a dumb kid who got in over his head and panicked," Sirius said. He sat in silence as he contemplated what he'd heard. Then he looked at Harry and Hermione. "How...how do you know all of this?"

"We are going to tell you, but first let me do something," Hermione said. She rose from her chair and knelt beside the still crying elf. Kreacher cringed from her when she did so. "Kreacher," Hermione started softly. "I know I'm not your master and I know you think you don't like me, but if we could help you destroy the locket, would you want us to?"

The elf's tears stopped but he refused to look at Hermione as he started muttering. "Mudblood comes close to Kreacher; oh what would my mistress say? But she offers to help do what Kreacher cannot. If Kreacher refuses then it might not get done and I was ordered to do it. I have to let the mudblood help," Even as he continued to look away, Kreacher nodded.

"Kreacher, could you get the locket?" Hermione asked still in a gentle voice and when the elf shook his head she asked. "Why not?"

"Master told Kreacher not to move from this spot," Kreacher explained, "Kreacher must stay."

Hermione looked at Sirius who said. "Kreacher, you may go get this item and then return directly back here."

Kreacher disappeared in an instant. As soon as he was gone Hermione turned back to Sirius, "Is there something of Regulus' around that Kreacher might like? Wait, let's ask him."

When Kreacher returned with the heavy gold locket with the 'S' on the front, he laid it on the table. He then looked at Hermione and stated, "Mudblood said she could destroy it."

"We will, but we need a little time," Hermione replied as she stared at the object knowing what it was. Finally she turned to the elf. "Kreacher, you did a brave thing those years ago. Sirius," She looked over at her husband's godfather, "has agreed to let you have anything in the house that you would like. I think you already have some treasures in your room. Would you like to be able to keep them all with Sirius' blessing?"

"All?" Kreacher asked looking at Hermione and then at Sirius who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"You can keep anything you have Kreacher," Sirius said as he was coming to grips with the new understanding of his family. "And if there is anything else you want of Regulus', let me know and I'll let you have it, if possible."

The house-elf broke down in a new bout of crying.

"So what makes this locket so important to Voldemort? Why did it get my brother killed?" Sirius asked as he reached for it.

"I wouldn't touch it too often," Hermione warned.

Sirius jerked his hand away as if the metal had turned red hot. "Why?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. They both knew the next few minutes were critical. They knew they had to convince Sirius and it all depended on his next few words. He let out a sigh as he reached for and picked up the locket. The feeling of revulsion coursed through him as he remembered the effects it had had on them while they had worn it all of those months. "This is what Dumbledore has been hiding from everyone because he thinks no one but himself should know," He started. "This and similar objects are the secret to defeating Voldemort."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"If we tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell Dumbledore. EVEN if you don't believe us, you can't tell Dumbledore what we are about to tell you."

"Why?" Sirius again had a look of a confused man. "Dumbledore needs to know anything that can help defeat Voldemort."

"Not this and you'll understand why if you'll just promise us you won't tell him. If he were to find out what we know, he'd most likely obliviate us to keep the knowledge to himself."

Sirius was about to object, but the fierceness of Harry's gaze made him pause. Slowly he nodded. "Fine, but I still have to tell him about Kreacher going to the Malfoys."

Harry shrugged. "Once we finish telling you what we have to say, you might think otherwise, but I won't keep you from doing that. You do need to order Kreacher to not tell anyone, not even order members that he saw Hermione and me here today. He especially can't tell anyone what we have discussed and will discuss, unless you say otherwise."

Sirius again nodded and gave Kreacher the commands.

"A couple of other things we need to tell you before we begin the main story," Harry said. "The first is we know what The Order has been trying to protect in the Department of Mysteries. I know all about the prophecy," That brought Sirius' eyes onto Harry's very quickly.

"How?" Was all Sirius asked. "Who told you what they're guarding?"

"You'll soon know," Harry explained. "The other thing is I know you made me your heir in your will," And at another surprised look from his godfather he explained, "I know this because your will was read after your death in about three weeks," Harry held up his hand and said, "Let me finish, please. This is the part that's going to sound utterly insane, but just let us finish," Harry looked at his wife and gave her a small smile before he turned back to Sirius. "We, I mean Hermione and I are really two years older and have seen too many deaths; yours, Remus', Tonks', Dumbledore's and many others. We were given the chance to come back to our bodies in this time and try to fix the mistakes mostly caused by one man, Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius had a look of disbelief on his face but before he could say anything Harry continued. "Please, let me finish. It all started right after I defeated Voldemort."

"You defeated Voldemort?" Now Sirius was staring at Harry as if he had two heads.

"Do you know what the prophecy says? The one the Order is protecting?"

"No," Sirius admitted. "Dumbledore said it concerns you and Voldemort, but it's too dangerous for anyone to know what it says."

"Of course," Harry replied. "Snape didn't know the prophecy, at least not the part he didn't overhear. In his memories he blasted Dumbledore for not telling him when Dumbledore told me. Besides," He looked at Hermione, "could you imagine Mundungus knowing what it was?"

"So what is it then?"

"Don't let Dumbledore know you know or he'll oblivate you," Harry cautioned. He took a breath and recited the words that had haunted him for two years.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives._

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. "You?"

Harry nodded. "Trelawney recited that prophecy back before I was born. Snape overheard the first part of it and told Voldemort. That's why he targeted my parents and why they are dead."

"Snivellus?" Growled Sirius.

"Snape realized it was mum that Voldemort was after and told Dumbledore."

"I remember Dumbledore warning James and Lily. We never knew where he got his information of course and we definitely didn't know it was Snape."

"Then of course that night," Harry continued as he tapped his scar, "He marked me his equal."

"So you say you beat him?" Sirius asked forgetting that he wasn't sure if Harry was telling the truth or not about being from the future.

"Yeah, just last night or something like that in our time," Harry explained. "I'm still a little confused. Too much has happened in to short of a time, but I can say that I won purely by luck."

"You beat Voldemort last night?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Two years in the future last night," Hermione corrected him. "There was a big battle at Hogwarts and that's when it happened."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves though. Let me tell you how we got from two years in the future to here and now," Harry said. He put his hand over Hermione's before he continued. "It all started the morning after that battle when this gorgeous lady came to my room to ask a favor. It seemed like a simple thing at the time, but it turned our lives upside down."

"What happened?"

"Well it seems, quite literally I am the man of her dreams," Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Well I can't argue that fact, but actually we...uh...ended up kissing for the first time and that finalized a soul bond between us."

"Soul bond? What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Hermione launched into exactly what happened after the kiss, the meeting with the Goddess of Love, the revelations about their friends who had betrayed them, and about Dumbledore. How they were given a choice to come back and try to fix what went wrong.

"Even my original meeting with the Weasleys was staged," Harry said as they ended the explanation.

"So this Miranda is a Goddess? That's a bit farfetched isn't it? Are you sure you didn't just have a shared dream? Or maybe someone pranked you with polyjuice or something?"

"Want me to tell you everything we learned in our sixth year?" Hermione asked. "Potions with Professor Slughorn was much better than Professor Snape but..."

"Slughorn? How do you know about him? He was my potions Professor."

"I know. He remembered my mother," Harry replied.

"We knew him because in the last timeline," Hermione added. "Snape became the Defense Professor and Dumbledore brought Slughorn back to teach Potions."

"Besides, how you do think we knew about Regulus and Kreacher?" Harry asked with his voice rising, "How do I know about the prophecy? Or that you put me in you will?"

"Ok, say I believe you and as crazy as it sounds, I'm actually starting too, why can't we tell Dumbledore?"

"You know I have, had...well have again, a connection with Voldemort right? The reason I knew about Mr. Weasley?" When Sirius nodded, Harry continued. "Did Dumbledore ever explain exactly what it was? I am presuming not since no one knew about those things," Harry nodded at the locket, "when he died."

"Dumbledore died?" Sirius asked incredulously. He remembered them mentioning it earlier but he hadn't really believed them at the time.

"Yeah, end of next year," Harry said. "No one knew it, but he was dying anyway. This summer he ended being cursed and only had a year left. He set it up so Snape would kill him to better his position with Voldemort," He then turned to Hermione, "You know, that's something else on Dumbledore's shoulders. Since everyone believed Voldemort was able to kill Dumbledore, it demoralized those who were fighting against him," Harry's eyes were flashing in anger now. "How many people lost their lives because they gave up the will to fight?"

Hermione put her hand on Harry's to calm him down. "It's not going to happen that way this time," She said. She then continued the explanation to Sirius. "We're still realizing all the mistakes Dumbledore made. I hope you can see that we need more than Professor Dumbledore deciding what is best."

"Yeah I can see that," Sirius replied. "Harry, what were you going to say about the connection you have? And what does it have to do with that locket?"

"Have any idea what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius eyes hardened, "Is that what Voldemort did? And that," He nodded at the locket, "is it?"

"Yes, that is a Horcrux, but he made far more than just that one; he made six of them, or actually seven but the last was by accident and he never realized it," Hermione explained.

"Seven?" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, seven and so far only one has been destroyed."

"The seventh one," Harry said and tapping his scar, "Is here."

At the look of horror on Sirius's face, Harry explained further. "When Voldemort tried to kill me all those years ago, a piece of his soul broke off and lodged in me. That is the link we share. How did I get rid of it in the future? Voldemort killed me again. Dumbledore's grand plan had me walk out and take a killing curse voluntarily without knowing there was a chance I would live. I thought I was going out to die Sirius," Tears had come back to Harry's eyes as he remembered the walk into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione's arms reached around him and he heard, "_Not this time Harry. You will not leave me and I will not leave you."_

"Basically Dumbledore's plan consisted of three teenagers wandering around a countryside looking for horcruxes with no clue where they were. If we found them all I was to go get myself killed by Voldemort on purpose," Harry took a breath to calm down and then continued. "Did he even bother to tell me that part of it? Of course not. He left that bit of information with Snape. Only by pure luck was I able to get that knowledge from Snape as he was dying. Even then he left out the part about I had a chance to live through it. Last night...last night I stood in front of Voldemort and let him KILL ME without raising my wand because that was what DUMBLEDORE said I had to do."

The horror had returned to Sirius' face.

"Again, I hope you understand why Dumbledore cannot know what we have to say? We know where all of the Horcruxes are and we will eventually figure out how to get them destroyed, but it will not be his way."

"Yeah I...I can see why," Sirius replied in a shaky voice. "So...what about the locket? How do we destroy it?"

"Harry," Hermione said, "I have an idea that might work," She turned to Sirius, "Will Dumbledore be here anytime soon?"

"He stops by every few days. Why?" Sirius asked.

"You can tell him that you asked Kreacher about Regulus and give him the story he just told you. Then give Dumbledore the locket," Hermione explained. "See if he mentions to you what it is. If nothing else he'll destroy it for us."

"He can't without my help to open it," Harry said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's locket," Harry explained. "It'll only open to a parseltongue command."

"Will he realize what it is and how it opens?"

"He'll recognize it immediately. He has the memory of a House-elf who served the lady Riddle stole it from. Hez...something or another Smith."

"How do you know all of that?" Sirius asked, but then held up his hands. "Never mind. Obviously a lot has happened. So will Dumbledore ask for your help?"

"He might try to trick me in helping him, but he's desperate for those Horcruxes so he'll definitely come to me."

"If or I should say when he does," Hermione said. "It will be a good time to force him to tell you about the Horcruxes."

"That's true."

There was absolutely no doubt in Sirius' mind anymore about the teens' story. He then thought of something. "Harry, the connection to Voldemort was the reason Snape was giving you Occlumency lessons. Did you ever get back to him or learn it in the future? Dumbledore thought it was the most important thing to be done."

"Miranda gave it as a gift when I agreed to have the horcrux put back in," Harry sighed, "I don't know if I was just incapable of learning it from Snape or if our mutual hatred was causing a problem with the lessons, but I seemed to be more open to the manipulations the night after a lesson than other times. And that is how you ended up dead Sirius," Harry's eyes met his godfather's. "It was my fault."

"Your fault?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort tricked me into believing you had been captured and was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries," Harry explained. "I now know he just wanted the prophecy," Harry again thought back to that night. "If Dumbledore would have just told me there was something Voldemort wanted and might try to trick me into getting it, I would have been on guard, but again he thought he knew best. He kept everything from me."

"So...what happened?" Sirius asked, unsure he wanted to hear about his own death.

"I led an assortment of students; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood there in an attempt to rescue you. We were up against twelve Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy and for a short time we were able to hold our own. Eventually though we started taking casualties. Fortunately none of our friends died, though Hermione came extremely close. You, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Moody and Remus arrived just in time to save us with Dumbledore showing up a few minutes later. In the fight, you were dueling Bellatrix and you weren't taking it seriously enough. You were even laughing at her. She hit you with a stunner and...and you fell through the Veil of Death," Again tears had sprung up in Harry's eyes at the remembrance of his godfather falling through the ragged curtain. "And it was my fault. If I had used these mirrors," He held up his, "I would have known you were all right. I tried to talk to you. We ended up having to break into Umbridge's office and we got caught. But I did floo here and…and...Kreacher lied to me. He told me you weren't here. I found out later you were, but you were up with Buckbeak. It...it was one of things the Malfoys had told him to do, distract you on that night."

Sirius's face had turned very pale, but at the last statement he had turned to Kreacher.

"No, Sirius," Hermione said sharply. "It was your fault as well. The way you've been treating him has been horrible," Her voice softened. "When Kreacher told us his tale before we had Regulus' locket and were able to give it to him. He changed almost instantly and became a very good elf. He led the House-elves of Hogwarts against Voldemort's supporters."

Kreacher seemed to swell at the statement and Hermione noticed it. "Kreacher, you are a good elf, supporting a very noble house," She turned back to Sirius, "Instead of sitting here being morose about being stuck in a place you didn't like growing up in, start making plans on how to change the Noble House of Black into something you would be proud of."

Sirius looked sheepish, "It's not that simple, Hermione."

"Then make it that simple. We didn't come back in time to save your life just so you can spend the rest of it lost in your own despair. Eventually we will get Peter and get you cleared, but for now we're going to need you to help us save everyone else. We need your help to get our knowledge to the right people. You were a great schemer weren't you?" At the nod from Sirius she continued, "Good because that is what we need right now. For the next two weeks Harry and I have to study for our OWLs, so we need someone trying to figure out how we can use the Department of Mysteries events in our favor. Last time Voldemort showed up and that's when the Ministry admitted that he was back. We need to see if we can develop a plan that will do the same thing."

Harry smiled at Hermione who was coming off her tirade, then to Sirius, "We forgot to explain one thing about the soul bond we have Sirius. I would like to introduce you to the person who just berated you, Hermione Potter, my wife."

"WHAT?" Sirius asked. It was too much to quick and he was drowning.

"Yeah that was her reaction as well," Harry said as he took his wife's hand. "But she's mostly gotten over it now."

"Ho…how do you know?" Sirius asked.

"We first found out when Miranda had us look at the Marauder's map. It showed Hermione Potter. She also said it could be verified in the Magical Records Office. We, of course haven't been able to do that yet."

"The map doesn't lie. It's tied into the wards at Hogwarts," Sirius said as he put his head on the table. "My godson, married at fifteen. James would kill me."

"You didn't do it Sirius and I'm actually almost eighteen," Harry replied. He shook his head as he continued. "This time stuff is going to give me a headache. As for my father, who if I remember correctly had eyes for my mother long before his fifth year, he would have no reason to complain. Besides, I ended up with the best wife in the world and a relationship blessed by the Goddess of Love. What more can anyone ask for?"

"My husband isn't so bad either," Hermione chimed in. "But we aren't telling anyone else, at least right now. All Harry needs is more garbage from the Ministry."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But please make sure I'm there when you tell Dumbledore," Sirius begged. "By the way, how did you get here today?"

"Apparated."

"From Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"From the Shrieking Shack," Harry replied.

"That's a long way and you're not licensed yet."

"When you're on the run from Voldemort and the Ministry for a year and the only way to travel is apparation, you get pretty good at it," Harry explained.

"I can imagine."

"To tell you the truth Sirius, I'm glad you can't," Harry replied with a shake of his head. "But we still have a lot that we haven't covered yet so you can see just how lucky we got in defeating Voldemort," It took a good thirty minutes before the most important points were covered, including Dumbledore's death, the ministry takeover, muggle born oppression, the horcruxes and final battle.

"It wasn't just our friends who died Sirius," Harry explained. "Muggleborn were being prosecuted, and a lot of them were kissed," He turned to Hermione. "We can't let Umbridge do that again. We have to do something to prevent it"

"I agree, but you're not suggesting we kill her are you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what I'm suggesting Hermione," Harry said softly. "Those muggleborns had husbands, wives and children. Families that either never saw their loved one again or they came back from Azkaban a shadow of themselves. We have to do something about the government if we can, and it might start with making sure Umbridge doesn't make it back into it."

Hermione stared at her husband, wanting to protest but had to admit he was right. "Maybe you're right Harry, but I'm not sure I can kill someone in cold blood."

"I know what you mean love," Harry said and looked away. They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione looked at her watch.

"We need to get back to the school. It's time to face Ron," She said.

"So the Weasleys betrayed you?" Sirius asked bringing up a subject they had glossed over earlier.

Harry sighed as he thought of the young man he considered his best friend until he found out what he'd done. "Yeah Ron and Ginny did. Still trying to undo seven years of friendship in my mind, but when I saw Ron sleeping this morning knowing what he did to Hermione, I had a hard time not cursing him."

"At least it wasn't as bad as it was with Peter. Nobody died because of their actions."

"We don't know that Sirius," Harry argued. "What would have been different if our next school year hadn't been complicated by jealousy? Besides, if you could have gone back before Peter betrayed my parents what would you have done?"

Sirius sighed, "I would have ripped the rat into multiple pieces and fed him to whatever creature I could have found," He looked at the couple. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione, "That's why she's my soul mate. She's supposed to keep me from doing stupid. Even when I thought you had been captured two years ago; she was trying to be a voice of reason and told me it could be a trap. She's been right about most things and I think I might have finally learned my lesson. But you know," He looked at his wife, "even when she was sure I was wrong, she's never left my side."

Hermione smiled at Harry and gentle squeezed his hand. "And I never shall love."

As Sirius looked at his godson and his wife, he remembered the two of them saving him two years previous. He remembered the way they just seemed so natural together back then, and now he saw the same thing but even more pronounced. "OK you two get back to school but keep in touch. I'll let you know what Dumbledore says," Sirius looked around the kitchen and at the house-elf. "Hermione if my godson can listen to you maybe I can as well," He turned to the elf that was still standing where Sirius had commanded him to stay. "Kreacher, would you like to help rebuild this Noble house into something Regulus would be proud of. A house that fights against Voldemort, just like Regulus was trying to do at the end?"

"Kreacher would like that Master," The little elf said.

"When that locket is destroyed," Harry said pointing to the golden horcrux. "I will make sure you get to see it," He promised the house-elf. "And someday, when Voldemort is destroyed and the evil that protects Regulus' locket is removed, I will do my very best to make sure that locket is recovered and given to you."

"Kreacher would like that very much," Kreacher replied.

"I have one request though," Harry said to the elf. "The day the locket is destroyed and is shown to you, I want you to promise never to call Hermione a mudblood ever again. She fights against Voldemort too. She's risked her life to fight him just as brave Regulus did."

Kreacher hesitated but his eyes flickered up to Hermione. "The day the locket is destroyed," He said with a nod.

"We'll be in touch," Harry said to Sirius and gave the man a hug.

A short time later the two Potters found themselves back in the Shrieking Shack. They exited out the passageway under the Whomping Willow only having to wait short time for a passing couple to clear the area before dashing out.

"We never did get breakfast," Harry grumbled.

"Are you starting to channel Ron now?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...no but I am hungry.

Hermione looked at her watch, "We can go see if breakfast is still available. If it isn't we can go to the kitchen and grab something."

When they entered the Great Hall, there were still a small amount of people at every table eating. At the Gryffindor table a red head looked in their direction. When he saw who it was he came scurrying over to them.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what rumor was started this morning," Ron said when he came up to them. "People are saying you two are a couple and were seen kissing in the common room," Ron shook his head in amusement. "Pretty stupid isn't it?" He turned back toward the table. "If you haven't eaten yet, there's still food on the table."

"Ron," Harry called and when his old friend turned around. "It's true," Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "We are a couple. Hermione is my girlfriend."

"Oh come off of it," Ron chuckled. "I'm not falling for it. I've lived with my brothers for too long to fall for something like that."

"_Shall we prove it to him?"_

"_Most definitely."_

"_Is there a rule about kissing in the Great Hall?"_

"_Nope."_

Harry and Hermione demonstrated to Ron that without a doubt the rumors were true.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the Characters except Miranda.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Harry and Hermione ended their kiss, they turned and looked at the person they had considered their best friend. His face was distorted in a mask of confusion and disbelief.

"Now do you believe us Ron?" Harry asked as his hand slid into his pocket where he grasped the handle of his wand.

It took several seconds before recognition appeared on the face of the youngest male Weasley, "But…but it can't...I mean I gave you the perfume," Ron stammered as he looked at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked in obvious confusion. "Perfume?"

"For Christmas, I gave you the perfume and Ginny said you wou..." Ron started and then stopped as his eyes went wide in panic.

To say Ginny Weasley was angry would be like saying there is water in the ocean or her brother snored; it would be seriously understating the feelings of the redhead. What should have been the best weekend of her life had turned into a nightmare. She had snatched the snitch right out from under that bitch Chang's nose. That had shown Harry who the better Quidditch player was. Even the idiot Corner had played his part perfectly, he had whined about Ginny stealing the victory from Ravenclaw and Ginny had quite loudly split up with him. She had known Harry would be around and hear the break-up. Even better was that Corner had ended up comforting Chang. Everything had fallen into place perfectly. Last night should have been it, Harry was going appreciate her Quidditch skills, know she wasn't going out with anyone and there was a party to celebrate the Quidditch Cup. EVERYTHING had been perfect. When the party started she could already feel Harry's lips on hers. But during the party Harry had stayed near Hermione discussing something called Grawp. Even when she had tried to talk to HER Harry, he hadn't mentioned the snitch or Cho or her break-up. When both Harry and Hermione had left the party early to go to bed, Ginny had been extremely annoyed.

"_Then this morning,"_ Ginny reflected as she put another small bite of food in her mouth. "_I put on my special perfume and he was looking at me, I saw it, but he goes to HER and kisses HER and calls HER his girlfriend. What did that bookworm do to my Harry?"_

A commotion near the doors of the Great Hall snapped Ginny out of her Hermione hatred thoughts. As she looked up, she saw the end of the kiss between HER Harry and the bitch and her anger flared again. The hatred was replaced by panic as she heard her brother mention the perfume he had given her at Christmas.

"_Oh crap," _She thought as she raced over to her brother, thinking the whole way. "_If she finds out about that perfume, Ron will tell her who gave it to him to give to her."_

Hermione was trying to remember back over two years previous to that Christmas. It was the year Ron's father was bitten by the snake. "_Oh, he did give me a bottle of perfume that year, horrible smelling cheap stuff," _She told Harry.

"So? What does you giving me perfume have to do with me and Harry?" She asked Ron.

"Ginny said…"

"I said that it would let you know he does think of you as a girl," Ginny finished Ron's sentence as she appeared at her brother's side. Seeing HER eyebrow shoot up in question she continued, "Remember last year before the Yule Ball, Ron stuck his foot in his mouth about you being a girl."

Ron turned to Ginny, "But you said it would..." he never finished that sentence either as Ginny glare silenced him.

"_I think I need to examine that bottle of perfume,"_ Hermione said to her husband.

"Speaking of perfume, what do you think of mine this morning Harry?" Ginny said with a slight shake of her head that caused her sleek hair to move seductively. "_The advertisement said after I put one of my true love's hairs in the bottle, one whiff and he would be mine and I got one of Harry's hairs last night."_

Hermione's grip on Harry's arm tightened, but they both heard the voice of their favorite Goddess of Love, "_Oh let him sniff," _She said in a voice filled with mirth,_ "she got ripped off buying that stuff. Nothing even close to a love potion in the bottle. And yes Hermione, the perfume he gave you at Christmas was something similar that Ginny bought. Supposed to intoxicate you with the essence of the young man and have you fall in love with him over time. She found an ad in the back of Witch Weekly for the products. Nice advertisement but a rip off for gullible young witches."_

"_Essence of Ron?" _Hermione thought. "_No wonder it smelled horrible," _And it was at that moment she realized the conflict she had felt about Ron was gone. Seeing him there with _her husband_, "_I am really starting to like that phrase,_" She thought. There was no comparison between the depth of love she felt for Harry and the tolerance she might still have for Ron.

"_Well dear, that's the difference between a soul mate and well Ron," _Miranda said. "_I'm afraid Ron might end up like Severus Snape since he can't put anyone else ahead of himself."_

When Harry smiled at what Miranda had said, Ginny presumed it was the invitation to smell her perfume and she knew she had him. Harry bent closer and took a deep breath and immediately wished he hadn't. He had to choke back the tears that threaten to overwhelm him from the scent. Looking up at Ginny he said, "It's an interesting smell Ginny. It's definitely you," Then to his wife, "_Well it does smell very unpleasant."_

Ginny smiled knowingly. She gave a quick glance and smirk at Hermione before returning her eyes back to Harry. "Thank you Harry; would you like to have breakfast with me? We can talk all about how my ex-boyfriend is now seeing your ex-girlfriend. I mean Michael and Cho are an item now."

"Thanks for the invitation Ginny, but my girlfriend and I," Harry started as his arm slipped around Hermione's waist, "Will be having breakfast together."

Ginny's ire flared again and it took a minute to choke it back down. "_It didn't work,"_ She thought irritably. "_Maybe I didn't wear enough." _

Ron was still trying to figure out what had happened; yesterday he was on top of the world. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch hero and he was sure Hermione would see how important Quidditch was compared to books. "_Especially since Ginny had said the perfume would make her fall for me_," He thought.

"_Shall we dine with Luna, love?" _Harry asked as he spotted the dirty-blonde hair of his friend sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table.

"_Sure," _Hermione replied and the two of them turned to the Weasleys, "Ron, I am glad you're now seeing me as a girl, especially since I've been one all my life. Now if you will excuse us, we will be eating with Luna this morning."

"Looney?" Ron asked. "Why would you eat with…" his voice trailed off as Harry and Hermione had turned and started walking toward the Ravenclaw table. Ron's jealousy flared and he grabbed Harry's arm. "Just had to steal my girl didn't you Harry?"

"Your girl?" Hermione asked as she whirled back to face Ron while her eyes flashed dangerously. "Since when have I EVER been your girl?"

Ron's attention was still on Harry as he ignored Hermione, "You knew I fancied her."

Harry couldn't even bring himself to be angry at his friend. He just stared at the hand that held his arm until Ron released him. Once Ron had done so, he turned his gaze to look his old friend in the eyes. "Ron the only person you seem to fancy is yourself," With that he turned and taking Hermione's hand in his, walked away.

As Harry and Hermione walked away, they heard the two youngest Weasleys whispering heatedly, and the words "You said" and "Mine" came through loudly from Ron.

"_So she had started even before the summer?" _Harry thought. "_Stay on your toes love."_

"_I will," _Hermione replied. "_I should have been more suspicious of that perfume, but growing up, giving cheap perfume was a joke in our house. It meant you waited until the last second and only some late night store selling cheap stuff was open. It seemed so like Ron that I didn't think he wasn't out shopping the night before," _She looked back at the Weasleys and noticed the glare Ginny was giving her as she continued to argue with her brother. "_Was she ever my friend, or was I just a way to get to Harry?" _She wondered.

Harry and Hermione finished the trek to the Ravenclaw table and sat down on either side of their friend. The few Ravenclaws who remained at the table were all looking at the two of them curiously. As Harry sat down his eyes found the one particular person staring the hardest. The dark-haired Cho Chang had an expression written on her face that was easily understood. It was an expression that said "I knew it," Cho turned to the boy sitting on her right, whom Harry recognized as Ginny's old boyfriend and kissed him, and then she turned and looked back at Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders at her and turned his attention back to Luna and Hermione.

"Hello Harry, hello Hermione," Luna said in a serene voice. She was currently arranging the food on her plate into an elaborate mess that seemed to fit no pattern or reason.

"Good morning Luna," Harry said.

"Is there something you needed?" Luna asked as she positioned a slice of bacon diagonally across her plate and then put strawberries on either end of it.

"We just wanted to eat with a friend," Hermione replied smiling.

"Friends are nice, but isn't Ronald your friend? Shouldn't you be eating with him?"

"We prefer your company this morning Luna. He is having trouble accepting that Harry and I are together," Hermione replied. "He thinks I belong to him."

"Ah, well it was obvious that you two are together, why else would you have kissed earlier unless Wrackspurts have invaded your minds?" Luna said. "Daddy showed me how to make a Wrackspurt draining funnel if you need one."

"No, I'm pretty sure that we don't have Wrackspurts Luna," Hermione said remembering her promise to herself not to comment on the imaginary creatures Luna mentioned. "But thank you."

"Why would Ronald think you are his?" Luna asked. "Owning people isn't allowed."

"I mean he thinks because he fancies me; I automatically should fancy him back."

"Oh well that is silly," Luna replied. "Seems he is suffering from Wrackspurts. Maybe I should offer a funnel to him?"

"He and his sister just need to accept that we are together."

"Ginny fancies you too Hermione?" Luna asked with dreamy voice.

"Uh...no. She likes Harry," Hermione replied.

"Yes, that is more likely."

"A real friend would be happy for us," Harry said. "They would accept our relationship."

"Friends accept you for who you are Luna," Hermione said while internally grimacing at the same time as she remembered that it had taken the battle at the Department of Mysteries to start accepting Luna, and even then she hadn't appreciated the friendship as much as she should have. "And don't presume they own you."

"That's true I suppose. I've never had friends," Luna said.

"Yes you have Luna, for several months now," Hermione said, "_And for a couple of years."_

"If you ever need company or anything Luna," Harry started, "We're here for you. We are your friends."

Luna felt a sense of warmth overcome her as she thought of the word "Friends."

"Now I heard," Harry's voice dropped to a whisper, "That people have been taking and hiding your belongings. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, it'll show up before the end of school," Luna replied. "It always does."

"It still doesn't give people the right to take your belongings Luna," Hermione said.

"They just think I'm odd," Luna explained as she looked at Hermione with those misty eyes, "They call me Looney sometimes."

"Not to us they won't," Harry declared.

"Well if you need to borrow anything to wear because something you need is missing, let me know," Hermione said.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Luna said and all through breakfast Luna's smile increased in size as she occasionally glanced at Harry and Hermione.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione decided to spend some time under their favorite beech tree near the lake studying like normal students. Hermione brought out her study guides she had made two years or just days before and started going over what they needed for the tests and what they didn't. She trimmed the actual material that was going to be covered on the OWLs down to a much more manageable amount. For the next couple of hours, they were re-reading their old textbooks and notes. Harry sat with his back to the tree while Hermione was lying on the ground beside him. Harry kept getting distracted by looking down at his wife watching her chew on her bottom lip as she was deep in thought.

"_You know you drive me nuts when you do that don't you?" _Harry asked.

"_Do what?"_

"_Chew on you lip when you're thinking."_

"_You don't like it?" _Hermione asked looking up at Harry.

"_On the contrary, it makes me want to snog you senseless," _Harry replied.

"_Well, what's stopping you?" _Hermione asked as she started chewing on her lip intentionally while gazing into Harry's eyes. It was an invitation he couldn't refuse. With the perfect weather, the perfect location and the perfect person to be with, Harry and Hermione spent the next couple of hours just being a couple of teenagers in love. They even had Dobby bring them a basket of food for a small picnic lunch.

Their sense of serenity was interrupted when Harry felt his mirror get warm. It had taken him a few seconds to realize it was the mirror and not the closeness of Hermione that was causing the heat.

"_Sirius is calling," _Harry said.

"_Hand me the mirror,"_ Hermione replied as she pulled out her wand and performed the muffliato charm. Harry handed over the mirror and she put it inside of an open book and they both pretended to be studying it. Looking down, they saw the mug of Harry's godfather looking back.

"Hey pup," He said. "Been thinking about what you want me to do, and what you want me to do also Hermione. I'm going to need more information about that night at the Ministry to put together some kind of plan. It would help if you can tell me how many Death Eaters, where they were positioned when you first met them, what their reactions where, things like that. I'm planning on getting a couple of the order members involved."

"You can't..." Hermione started,

"Of course I'm not going to tell them anything," Sirius said, cutting off the objection, "but I'm going to suggest since the Order is guarding the prophecy, we should have a plan to react if Voldemort makes an attempt to take it by force. You said only a few of us showed up that night. I think I can be there with a lot more this time."

"I like that plan, but what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "If Voldemort shows up again, we'll need him getting there. Also don't forget to make sure you have a way out of there yourself. We need Aurors to show to see Voldemort, but I don't want you captured."

"I'll think of something," Sirius assured him.

"Okay, we'll write down what we remember and get it to you," Harry said.

"And Hermione, I just want to say thanks," Sirius said with a grin. "I really did need a kick in the butt didn't I?"

"You just needed to know you're needed Sirius," Hermione replied. "And trust me when I say we need you. Harry needs his family, plus without you, Harry had no protection from Dumbledore."

"I think you're his family now, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said with a smirk.

"And you think I can keep him in line without help?" Hermione replied smiling. She really was enjoying that title.

"Good point. He is a troublesome cub isn't he?" Sirius replied. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to the mirror. "I really can't believe the difference in Kreacher. The little guy has been cleaning non-stop. Well I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing."

"We…we were just studying." Hermione said. "Getting ready for our OWLs."

"From the looks of your hair and lips, I'd say your studying is getting a little too personal," Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh shut it Sirius," Harry replied. "You're just jealous."

"Well considering I'm starting to think Buckbeak is attractive, you might say that," Sirius as his grin widened. "But I really am happy for the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Kreacher."

Once the mirror had been stored, they started writing down the things they remembered from the Ministry. "This would be a lot easier if we just had Dumbledore's Pensieve," Harry grumbled.

Hermione's eyes shot up to his. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? We can borrow it."

"It's locked in Dumbledore's office remember," Harry said as he thought of the device he'd used to view Snape's memories just the previous day, two years in the future. "Even Umbridge can't get in there."

"But it's not Harry. Professor Snape has it. Remember your Occlumency lessons," Hermione reminded him. "Even if he has stopped giving you lessons at this time, he couldn't have returned it to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"You're right. So I just have to steal it from his office," Harry said.

"No, I have to steal it from his office, while you are in sight of him," Hermione corrected him. "You will be his primary suspect and we need you to have the perfect alibi, Professor Snape himself."

"Have I mentioned how brilliant you are?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice along the way," Hermione replied.

"How about how beautiful you are?"

"You're a little behind with that considering we have been soul mates for so long," Hermione said.

"I better start catching up then," Harry murmured as he pulled Hermione back into his arms.

Their plan to get the Pensieve was very straight forward. At dinner that evening Harry would make sure he got close enough to Malfoy to ensure the ferret would say something about Harry and Hermione being together in a derogatory fashion. If he didn't, they were sure Ron would say something stupid. Either way Harry would make sure the argument was loud and lasted for a few minutes. In the meantime Hermione after being seen in the Great Hall, would slip away and under the invisibility cloak sneak into Snape's office and hopefully make off with the Pensieve. Since they were unsure about any tracking charms that might be on the memory device, they decided to hide it in the Room of Requirements.

Harry almost smiled when he heard a familiar sneer of a voice as he walked from the Gryffindor table to talk to Luna since the Ravenclaw table was right next to the Slytherin table. "So Potty, I never thought you would ever sink so low as to actually date the mudblood, or is she providing you with 'distractions' as a good servant should."

"_It's on Hermione. Ferret boy never could keep his mouth shut," _Harry thought to Hermione who was near the entrance to the Dungeons under the cloak_," I will have everyone's attention shortly and Snape is at the Head Table."_

"_Just don't overdo it," _Hermione replied. "_Remember he has Umbridge on his side."_

Raising his voice to make sure the people around them could hear him, "I guess your father knows all about being a servant doesn't he?" Harry replied evenly to Draco. "Tell me, does your mother kneel before the Dark Lord also?"

"Leave my mother out of this scarhead!"

"You mean she doesn't offer, what was the word you used, 'distractions' to Voldemort? Maybe it's your father then, is that the reason he spends so much time on his knees in front of Voldemort?"

All eyes were now turned toward the pair. Draco's face had turned scarlet as he bolted from his seat. His hand dove into his pocket for his wand but before he pulled it out a sneer crossed his face as he looked past Harry.

From behind him, Harry heard a sound he never wished to hear again.

"Hem hem," Came the sickly sweet cough of Professor Umbridge. "Whatever is going on here Mr. Potter?"

"_Is Snape still there? His door was locked and I had to unlock it," _Hermione asked. "_I want to make sure he didn't have wards he can detect."_

Harry glanced toward the head table where he saw Snape was still sitting there staring at him with a greasy smirk on his face. Harry could also see Professor McGonagall looking at him; her eyes clearly pleading for him to not make it worse.

"_He's still here," _Harry replied to Hermione before he turned to face Umbridge. His eyes locked on her beady toad eyes. "Nothing Professor."

"That is Headmistress Umbridge to you Mr. Potter," Umbridge said as she swelled in her own imagined importance. Even that effect seemed to imitate a toad breathing. "Now I clearly heard you refer to a certain Dark Wizard. Are you telling your lies again Mr. Potter?"

"I was only responding to an insult by Ferret, I mean Malfoy here to a friend of mine," Harry replied. "Unless you think someone of his," Harry mimicked the sneer Malfoy always used, "breeding, would listen to my lies, as you call them."

"That will be thirty points from Gryffindor for the insult to a member of my Inquisitorial Squad," Umbridge said quickly. "I can personal attest to young Malfoy's family, as they are good friends with the Minister and myself. Now anything further from you Mr. Potter and you will be serving detention."

"_Got it," _Hermione said. "_And back out of his office."_

Harry forced himself not to smile. His eyes flickered up to the staff table where he made certain that Professor Snape was still in his seat and then again at Professor McGonagall who seemed to be holding her breath. "Yes Professor."

With an air of superiority Umbridge said, "Very well then."

Harry strolled past Umbridge to a chair next to Luna, who again sat alone. As he took the chair to Luna's left, he allowed himself a quick look at the head table once more. When he did, he found McGonagall looking back at him. The goblet in her hand dipped slightly in his direction. Harry returned a small nod and turned to greet Luna. Five minutes later Hermione joined them, apologizing for being delayed in the bathroom so the people nearby would hear. They made sure that neither of them left the Great Hall again before Professor Snape did.

To continue providing themselves with an alibi, Harry and Hermione went to the library immediately after dinner. Hermione asked Madam Pince several questions unique enough to stand out in her memories, but not enough to seem suspicious. They then sat at a table near the Librarian's desk and studied for their OWLs.

"_Do you know how to work it?" _Hermione asked.

"_Both Snape and Dumbledore just put their memories in it and it worked. Same as with Snape's memories," _Harry explained_. "The question is how to get the memories out of our minds. Any ideas on that?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Maybe Sirius knows," _Harry suggested.

"_Maybe," _Hermione replied as she scanned the library wanting to go grab books on the subject of memories. An urge she had to battle with. "_I better not get books on it yet, or it could be suspicious."_

"_You said I have Divinations and Defense tomorrow afternoon?" _Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her planner again. "_Yes."_

"_Well I'm not taking Divination OWL anymore, so there is no need to go to that class, and we could skive off Defense and have the whole afternoon to figure out how to work it," _Harry said.

"_What would Umbridge do?" _Hermione asked.

"_Who cares?" _

History of Magic the next morning was more boring than Harry ever remembered it being. He forced himself to stay awake for Hermione's sake as Professor Binns reviewed for the OWLs. Some of it he remembered on the test from two years earlier, and some from Hermione's notes they had reviewed the previous day, but most of it he never remembered. Hermione would say things like "_This isn't on the test" or "The OWL has an essay requirement on this topic," _Allowing Harry to focus on what was important.

Harry had no trouble staying awake in the double Potions class that followed. Though Snape was also reviewing for OWLs his eyes rarely left Harry. Harry spent the class organizing his own thoughts about the Potions Master. The person who had been his mother's childhood friend, but had hated her heritage. Someone who would sacrifice the son of the woman he claimed to love without hesitation. Someone who promised to help protect that son, but made every day a living hell for him. He played the memories the future Snape had given him over and over in his mind. No matter how he tried, the hour of memories that kept flashing through his mind could not undo the six years Snape had tortured Harry mentally, especially knowing he did not love his mother.

Hermione could feel the emotions playing inside of Harry. "Are _you alright Harry_?" She asked.

"_I think so. It's just Snape. I just can't bring myself to reconcile how he treated me all of these years," _Harry explained._ "I see him, and I still feel all the mental abuse he heaped on me just because of my father. I also see him dying in the Shrieking Shack. I see the memories he gave me. Yes he spied for Dumbledore, but as I was sitting here another thought crossed my mind. Did Snape spy for Dumbledore to help protect me or to make himself feel important?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Snape is purely focused on Snape," _Harry explained his thoughts. "_As a Death Eater he was one of many and not even that important. But as a spy, he would consider himself the most valuable asset of a Wizard even Voldemort feared. Think of when he died. He was asking permission to come try to get to me, not making any real effort to escape from Voldemort's presence. He knew I needed that information, but he refused to openly betray Voldemort all the way to the very end. He continued to play both sides until the last instant the snake sunk his fangs into him. If Voldemort had not killed him and had won, Snape would have been safe. If I won with him still alive he would have been safe. He didn't sacrifice his life for the cause; it was taken from him because of a mistake by Voldemort concerning the Elder Wand."_

_"What about how he protected the students at Hogwarts?"_

_"Did he? Again he did just enough to play both sides. He knew I fancied Ginny so he couldn't let her be tortured but what about all of the students who did suffer the Cruciatus curses as punishments? No, I think Snape did just enough to be vindicated if I won."_

Hermione thought about Harry's reasoning and looked up as the Potions Professor. "_You might be…" _She stopped in mid thought_, "No, I believe you are right Harry."_

When class was finally over, Harry had just managed to put his book and notes into his book bag when the oily voice he'd been expecting caught up to him, "I need a word Potter."

"_Want me to stay with you?"_ Hermione asked.

"_No, but don't go far just in case."_

Harry turned and faced Snape. "Yes?"

The Potions Master closed the distance and looked Harry in the eyes, "_I hope that Occlumency works," _He thought.

"Return it Potter."

"Return what sir?" Harry asked innocently.

"You know what you took. You took the Headmaster's Pensieve. You will bring it back and you will bring it back before the end of the day. Am I clear?"

"Sir, I did not take anything. When was it taken sir?"

"You know perfectly well it was taken last evening."

"Well last evening I was at dinner and then in the library. You can check with Madam Pince if you would like. Besides why would I take the Pensieve?" and Harry felt a sensation in his mind as he stared at Snape. He knew it was a passive legilimency attack from Snape. He wanted to smile when a questioning look appear on Snape's face.

"_Fight it off Harry," _Miranda said. "_You know how."_

"_What?"_ But Harry realized he did know how. He brought up the memory he had seen in the Pensieve two years ago and he pushed the snippet of when Snape had called his mother a Mudblood at the presence he could feel. The look of anger and astonishment that crossed the Potion Master's face was priceless, but it was only a split second later that his wand was out and the word "Legilimens!" was spoken.

It was the same sensation but a hundred times more powerful this time. Harry recoiled but then he realized memories were not popping up as they always had done before. Harry searched his own memories for ways to retaliate. He remembered his face to face encounter with the Basilisk and mentally threw that memory at the presence. He followed it closely with the face to face meeting with Aragog, and finally he found the memory of experiencing the cruicatus curse at the hands of Voldemort in the graveyard and sent followed the other two memories. Snape staggered backward. A look of bewilderment registered on his face for a split second before he quickly recovered and his normal sneer appeared.

Harry glared at Snape as he scrambled for an explanation. "Occlumency lessons work much better when I trust the person teaching me. As you can see, I no longer need your training so please refrain from perform Legilimency on me again."

Snape's black eyes were boring into Harry. It didn't take Legilimency to figure out that Snape's ideas right now bordered on unforgivables. "Now Professor, I will say this once, I am not my father. No matter how much revenge you want from him, he is dead along with my _mother,_" Harry let the final word sink in and he saw a ghost of pain reflected in Snape's eyes. "Will there be anything else sir?" Harry asked, when no answer came from Snape, he turned and walked out the door. "_Thanks Miranda," _Harry thought. _"I rather liked that."_

Harry heard the giggling, "_I thought you might. Just remember that he now has questions he's going to try to get answers to. Be careful."_

"_It isn't like I go looking for trouble."_

"_No it's more like you place a full page ad in the Daily Prophet requesting trouble be delivered to your doorstep," _Miranda replied with a sigh.

Hermione was waiting outside the classroom with her wand in her hand just in case she had been needed. As Harry came out of the door, she wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"_Brilliant,"_ Harry replied. "_The first thing I want our children taught is Occlumency, well maybe riding a broom is first, but Occlumency is definitely early in their lives."_

"_Our children? Taking something for granted there Harry?"_

Harry realized what he had said, "_My apologies. Mrs. Potter, will you someday consider being the mother of my children?"_

"_As long as you don't see me as a Mrs. Weasley pushing out a kid a week while staying home to raise them we can discuss it."_

"_How does two or three sound to you? Especially an intelligent little girl who looks exactly like her mother,"_ Harry asked with his emerald eyes locked onto hers.

Hermione smiled as she thought of a future family with Harry and two or three children. She herself imagined a small boy with messy black hair. "_I think it sounds perfect."_

After lunch, they made their way to the Room of Requirements where Hermione brought out a surprise for Harry. In a room she had created to hide the Pensieve she pulled a book out and handed it to Harry. It was Snape's potions book, the same book that had caused so much extra jealousy for Hermione in their sixth year.

"Here," She said handing the book to Harry. "I doubt Professor Snape will miss it as long as you're not cursing Malfoy," She gave Harry a small smile. "I know the jealousy was artificial but I really am sorry. This book is actually a valuable treasure of information. Whether it's the printed words or the hand writing in the margins, knowledge is knowledge. And if next year Slughorn is back and has his competition for the Felix Felicis, I expect my husband to win it again."

"We will both work out of this book and both do equally as well," Harry said.

They turned their attention to the Pensieve. They both had seen Snape expelling his memories right before his death and Harry explained how both Snape and Dumbledore used their wand to extract memories from their head.

"Well I'm not quite ready to aim a wand at my head and see what happens," Hermione said cautiously. "Let's see if Sirius knows how it's done."

Harry pulled out the mirror and called "Sirius Black," This time it took a minute before Sirius answered. "Sorry, but Moody is downstairs right now. I had to make an excuse to come see about Buckbeak. What's going on pup?"

"Will Moody see you using the mirror with his eye?" Hermione asked.

"If he bothers to look, yes, but he won't be able to hear anything," Sirius replied. "I have this room silenced anyway since Buckbeak can make a bit of racket from time to time."

"You remember me telling you about the memory of Snape from that time after your OWLs right?"

"Yeah, thought you were over that?" Sirius replied.

"It's not that, we just want to know if you know how to extract memories to use in the Pensieve?"

"Why?"

"Well we sort of stole Dumbledore's Pensieve from Snape," Harry explained.

"You what?" Sirius exploded and then he started laughing. "Oh Merlin. What's he going to do when he finds out?"

"He already suspects me," Harry said. "But he can't prove it. He tried Legilimency on me this morning."

"He did what?" Sirius growled. "Just wait until he shows his ugly mug around here. I'll rip him to pieces."

"Actually it just proves my Occlumency works perfectly," Harry replied. "He got some tasty memories of mine that he didn't find very appealing including an up close and personal visit with a Basilisk."

"He's not going to let that go you know," Sirius said suddenly very serious. "He's going to want to know how you did it."

"Yeah, I mentioned that lessons work better if the person teaching me is someone I trust. I am hoping he thinks Hermione taught me, but for now he's not a threat," Harry said. "Remind me this summer to tell you my thoughts I have about him and you can tell me if they could be right. For now though we wanted to ask if you had any ideas on how to get memories out of your head to use in the Pensieve. We thought if we could give you our memories of the Ministry you would have more to work on."

"That's an excellent idea," Sirius exclaimed. "Uh...yeah. Dumbledore showed me. He wanted my memories of the encounter with Pettigrew and a couple of other ones. It's not really easy but not extremely difficult either," Sirius explained. "Basically you have to push your magic into a memory while focusing on your wand as you have it near your head. You also have to concentrate on keeping the memory or sending it out."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Can we screw up our minds or anything doing this?"

"Try not to think of any dangerous magical spells while you have your wand pointed at your head," Sirius said only half-jokingly. "Even a disarming spell at that range can seriously hurt you. If you are going to try it, work with memories that don't mean anything to you until you are more practiced."

"If we get this to work, can we stop back there on Thursday and show them to you?" Harry asked.

"Mirror me first like last time to make sure no one has dropped by," Sirius said. "We are supposed to have an Order meeting on Wednesday, so I should be able to let you know what Dumbledore had to say about the locket."

"Thanks Sirius, you better get back to Moody," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess. See you two Thursday," And Sirius's image disappeared.

It took an hour before Hermione was able to get any memory to come out of her head and even then it proved to be incomplete. Another hour past that and Harry had got the hang of getting it that far. Hermione stayed one step ahead as she got better about completing the memory she was trying to obtain. After that much time working with their magic thought they were both very tired and decided to quit for the day.

After leaving the Room of Requirements, Harry and Hermione went back to the library to study some more until dinnertime. Being there again put them under the gaze of Madam Pince if Umbridge came looking for them for not going to her class.

At dinner Harry and Hermione sat with Neville. He told them that Professor Umbridge had asked everyone in the class where the two of them were when they hadn't shown up for class.

"_She's going to suspect we're up to something._ _Either we'll be called to her office or she'll have one of the Inquisitorial Squad start following us," _Hermione predicted.

"_We'll keep an eye out for any followers," _Harry said.

After dinner, Hermione Harry and Neville set down at one of the tables in the Gryffindor common room and studied. Hermione carefully guided Neville into working on the parts she knew he needed for the test.

Neville was getting frustrated when he couldn't get the switching spell to work properly.

"I'm lousy at this guys," He complained. "I'm going to fail everything."

"No you're not Neville," Harry said. "You're a great wizard; all you need is confidence in yourself."

"Believe in your magic," Hermione said. "Believe in your magic and believe in yourself. Harry and I believe in you."

"I wish I could," Neville sighed but picked up his wand to try again.

"_And I wish we could tell him," _Hermione thought to her husband.

"_Maybe, Miranda are you there?" _Harry called to the Goddess.

"_Of course, and the answer is no, I cannot give Neville Occlumency," _Miranda said. "_Bonded soul mates are my dominion and I have more ability to interact with them like I do with you two. It does not mean you can't tell Neville, it's just a risk if you do. I can tell you that Neville has rudimentary Occlumency already. All the years of not believing in himself caused walls to build in his mind as he separated himself from the world. He couldn't protect himself from a full legilimency attack, but only two people you're in contact with can do that."_

"_Snape and Dumbledore?"_

"_Correct."_

"_What about Luna?" _Hermione asked.

Miranda giggled "_She has her own unique perspective and is in no danger of mental attacks."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you remember how Voldemort could not stand to possess you? How it caused him pain to try to do so?"_

"_Yes," _Harry replied confused at what that might have to do with Luna's mind.

"_Snape had something similar happen when he tried passive legilimency on her," _Miranda replied.

"_Why?"_

"_To answer your question, I'll ask one of my own. Hermione what is the natural state of the universe?"_

Hermione pondered that question. It could be interpreted in a various ways, but one seemed to rise above the others. "_Chaotic."_

"_Correct, and the mind is a reflection of that. Now there are two ways to deal with chaos. Any guesses?"_

"_Bring order?"_

"_Very good, and the other?" _When Hermione didn't have the second answer she continued. "_The other way to deal with chaos is to understand chaos. That is how Luna's mind works and to the well-controlled mind of Severus Snape it was painful for him."_

"_What do you mean she understands chaos?"_

"_Think about your mind Hermione. Everything has a place. Transfiguration, charms, science, all are well organized in their own little niche. Luna's mind is more like an unsorted sock drawer. Everything is jumbled together until she needs something and then she pulls out what she needs. It takes a special mind to be able to do that, and sometimes what she pulls out makes sense to her but no one else. The way her mind works can also gives her uncanny insight. Because everything is jumbled together in her mind, she can see related things no one else can. Her mother had the same gift and it's what made her such an excellent spell creator."_

"_So telling Luna is safe?"_

"_Yes, but be careful."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_With your actions today of showing you cared about her, you two have risen to a place just under her father in importance. If you build on that by sharing this information, in actually showing her you trust her, you will actually become more important. If then in the future you were to hurt that friendship, you would all but destroy her. To her it would be like losing her mother all over again."_

"_Thanks Miranda."_

"_You're welcome."_

Harry and Hermione returned to studying with Neville, and chatting mentally between the two of them weighing the pros and cons of telling Neville and Luna. Even after their goodnight kiss and reluctance to leave each other to go to their separate beds, they continued their mental conversation. Finally they decided on discussing it again tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

*** E E ***

Ginny Weasley was still fuming about the previous day as she laid in bed scratching a rash on her neck. She had put on three times the amount of perfume today and walked slowly past Harry numerous times and nothing. Now everywhere she had put the perfume on herself had developed a nasty rash.

"_I'll see Madam...uh that itches...Pomfrey tomorrow," _She thought. "_Then I'm going to get my Harry out of that Know-it-all's clutches."_

*** E E ***

Ron Weasley was still sulking as he climbed into bed. "_Harry just has to have everything," _He thought bitterly. "_He knew I fancied Hermione," _His thoughts about his friend hadn't kept him from sleeping through History of Magic and he didn't dare look in Harry's direction in Potions, not with the glare Snape had focused on him.

"_Then he skivs Divination,"_ Ron continued to fume. Ron had actually enjoyed Divination. Lavender Brown had continually made comments about Ron and the Quidditch final while at the same time, looking at him with an expression he couldn't identify.

"_And Defense as well," _Ron muttered to himself. "_Probably off snogging Hermione_ _while I had to deal with Professor Umbridge," _Of course, 'dealing with Professor Umbridge' consisted of answering 'I don't know ma'am' all three times she'd pestered him about where Harry and Hermione were.

Ron had noticed Harry, Hermione and Neville studying earlier as well. He'd pulled out his own books to show them he didn't need their help, but quickly grew bored and after not finding anyone to play chess with, started a game against himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Neville and Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters associated with the books written by JK Rowling. In this chapter I have used direct verbiage from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Harry once again woke to a feeling of disorientation, but he immediately felt the presence of Hermione. "_Good morning my wife,"_ He said.

"_Good morning my husband_," Hermione replied and Harry could feel a happy laughter coming from her. "_Who would ever have thought a few days ago I would be saying that, or thinking it in this case."_

"_Happy with thinking it?"_

"_You can't even imagine Harry," _Hermione replied. "_After what we've been through, I never thought I could be this happy. Even knowing what is still out there; knowing I have your love makes it all so much better."_

"_Just wished we had had each other like this the first time around. Together we would have been so much better."_

"_Let's not think of the past time line. It no longer exists. Let's do it right this time and have our happily ever after," _Hermione replied. "_Any thoughts on Neville and Luna?"_

"_I want to tell them," _Harry replied. "_I think Miranda was hinting it was the correct thing to do. Besides, we need help and this might be the way to give them their confidence."_

Harry could hear the mental sigh, _"I agree. I just hope it's the right thing to do, but if we start second guessing ourselves, we'll never get anything done."_

"_Tonight? After dinner?"_

"_Yes. We need to start thinking of a way to tell them without them thinking we have lost our minds."_

"_True. Are you in the common room?"_

"_Not yet. Been lying here thinking about a certain husband of mine and how wonderful he is and how much better life can be this time around,"_ Hermione paused for a few seconds and then continued_. "I was thinking about the look in your eyes yesterday when you mentioned children. Harry I don't think I have ever seen you that happy before."_

"_Of course I'm happy, I have the perfect wife and I now know I have future with her and the possibility of a family."_

"_Then we need to do this right and get it over with. I want to say get it over quickly, but we need to be careful as well and not make mistakes."_

"_Any additional ideas?"_

"_We need Dumbledore to stay alive. Riddle is scared of him and didn't move openly against the Ministry until Dumbledore died. Once we lost the Ministry it became much worse. Of course there is the Ministry itself. We really need to do something if we can. Fudge needs to go, and if Sirius can come up with a good plan, that should start in a couple of weeks. But do we want Scrimgeour?"_

"_He didn't betray us when the Ministry fell," _Harry reminded her.

"_No but he didn't really do anything to prevent it either," _Hermione thought. "_I think we need someone you're willing to support publicly. With your support, a good Minister can make a lot happen once you are back to being the chosen one."_

Harry sighed. He really hated the idea of politics, especially because of the chosen one and boy-who-lived fame but he realized Hermione had a point. It was a tool they could and should use. _"Got anyone else in mind?"_

"_Do you remember Amelia Bones?"_

"_She's Susan's aunt and the one who gave me a chance at my hearing, but she.."_

"_She died. I know. It was shortly after this year ends," _Hermione replied. "_She was killed and the Order thought it was definitely the work of Voldemort himself. You were still at the Dursleys when it happened but everyone in the Order was hoping she would be the next Minister and they thought Voldemort was afraid of what she would do if that happened."_

"_What can we do? Voldemort will still probably kill her."_

"_Maybe, but we can hope to make a difference there," _Hermione said.

"_We can try but we should have a backup plan in case it still goes that way. Maybe ask Sirius who he would recommend if Ms. Bones doesn't work out?"_

"_We do have a couple of weeks to form a plan."_

"_Meet you in the common room in a few minutes?" _Harry asked.

"_Planning on another go at Ginny this morning?"_

"_Who me?" _Harry smirked. "_You know she was coated in that perfume yesterday. I thought I was going to choke every time she came near me. I can't believe how blind I was to her last time."_

"_What about the rest of the Weasleys?"_

"_Fred and George have been great. Hopefully Bill doesn't have a run in with Fenrir this time and there will be no bloody stupid rescue of me from the Dursleys costing George an ear. That's something else Snape did. I don't care if he wasn't trying to, he still did it. His and Dumbledore's great rescue plan," Harry snorted. "All because of the Dursleys? As for Mrs. Weasley, she always treated me well even if the original meeting was staged. But if she has a problem with us distancing ourselves from Ginny and Ron, I can live with it. You're much more important than they are."_

"_As you are to me Harry. I love you," _Hermione said and then she gave another little mental laugh. "_When I was at the mall several years ago with mum, I saw a sign that said, 'Happiness is being married to your best friend.'_**_*_**_ I can't believe it's so true."_

"_Well if you had taken it to heart back then when I nudged you into that shop, you could have believed it a long time ago," _The voice of their favorite Goddess broke in. "_But no, just another one of my lesser plans trampled into oblivion by one of you two."_

"_Are you going to keep reminding of us that for the rest of our lives?" _Hermione asked.

"_No of course not, but two or three more years is a possibility,"_ Miranda replied with laughter in her voice.

"_Do you remember where you saw the sign?" _Harry asked Hermione after the Goddess quieted down. "_I want to buy it for you when I get a chance."_

"_How about we buy it for ourselves?" _Hermione asked. "_It will be perfect in our future home. I always want to remember that before we realized we loved each other, we were best friends."_

"_Before you realized?" _Miranda cut in again. "_You call what you did realizing? I call it seven years of very hard labor on my part."_

"_We did thank you,"_ Harry reminded the Goddess of Love. "_Do you want us to name our first born after you?"_

"_Now that would be very thoughtful," _Miranda replied. "_But only if it's a girl. I would hate to have caused a boy to be named Miranda."_

Harry sighed as he wondered if anything would ever be simple in his life. He finally got out of bed and got ready to go meet his wife.

Ginny wasn't in the common room, so they left for the Great Hall and breakfast where they took a seat next to Neville. They were both pleasantly surprised when Luna came in and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"What are you doing at our table Loony?" Ron asked from several seats down. He was pointing his fork ladened with a bite of hotcakes at her. "Shouldn't you be with the 'claws?"

"Her NAME is LUNA," Harry snapped at his former best friend. "And she's having breakfast with her friends. Unlike some people, she is happy Hermione and I are a couple and is our friend."

"Friends don't steal other friend's girlfriends," Ron snarled.

"Ron, I might have been a friend who was a girl, which it seems like you finally noticed. But I have never been your girlfriend," Hermione replied. "_Almost two years in the future, but thankfully it never happened."_

Luna smiled and leaned over and whispered something to Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione replied. Looking over at Harry she saw his eyebrow raised.

"_She needs a pair of socks. She hasn't had any in several days."_

"_Can I go attack the Ravenclaws?" _Harry asked. "_I know how to get in their dorm now."_

"_No, not with Umbridge around. Next year you can and I'll help if they're still bullying Luna."_

***** E E *****

Ginny Weasley was furious. Madam Pomfrey had given her the foulest smelling paste to put on the rash and it had to be reapplied ever six hours for the next two days. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room with herself much less go out into the school where she'd be a laughing stock.

"_How can I get my Harry out of that vile bookworm's clutches when I smell worse than Ron's breath?_" Ginny wondered as she stopped herself from scratching her arm for the third time. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her dogged eared copy of '_How to get your Wizard_' and started reading it again looking for more ideas.

As she thumbed through the pages, her thoughts turned to the past year, "_I wasted an entire year with Corner trying to get Harry to realize I'm the love of his life, but Harry kept looking at Chang. But what went wrong on Saturday? That bitch had to have used some kind of spell or potion. Something to do with Grawp? I heard her say that word several times and it's not a real word. Ron didn't know what it was either. Maybe she found a spell that influences Harry and that's the keyword to it."_

Ginny paused in her reading as she thought of the bushy-haired know-it-all. "_I spent years cultivating her friendship so I could learn all of Harry's secrets. How many hours of my life have I wasted listening to her talk about books she had read and her trips to France and all the stupid muggle stuff she does," _She shook her head at the horrid memory of the night Hermione wouldn't shut up about some time traveling outer space doctor and some kind of tart._ "And I had to pretend to understand and even like what she was saying. What my brother sees in her I have no idea, but for stealing my Harry, she deserves him," _Ginny smiled at the thought of Hermione having to cook for her brother every day for the rest of her life. "_Yes, that would be the perfect punishment. And I hope to bloody hell the Chudley Cannons actually start competing. Merlin knows Ron would never shut up about them then," _A smirk crossed the face of the young redhead as she thought of future Christmas dinners at the Burrow. Hermione would be there with Ron. Ginny envisioned a dumpy overweight Hermione with six or so kids, her know-it-all brain used only for remembering recipes and house cleaning spell, while Ginny and her husband Harry would be telling every one of their trips around the world, being the guest of honor at all types of magical state functions. "_So maybe I should work on getting those two together first, and I'll be there to comfort Harry when she breaks up with him. But how in the bloody hell do I get Hermione to leave my boy-who-lived for Ron?"_

Ginny started leafing through her book again until she came to the section she needed. "_One of the best ways to get someone interested in you is to emphasize what you have in common. Sharing a common interest is one of the proven ways to grow a relationship,"_ She read. Ginny knew that line by heart. That's why she had practiced so much at Quidditch and flying, why she was at every single DA meeting doing her best, why she ate treacle tart every time Harry was around, all to make sure her Harry knew she liked what he liked. "_So I need to make sure I emphasize to Ron and Hermione what they have in common," _Ginny leaned back and went over what each of them liked and came to a horrible conclusion. "_Bloody hell, nothing. They have absolutely nothing they like in common," _Her eyes unfocused as she had another spasm of Hermione hatred course through her and when she looked again at the book she saw another line. "_One of the most powerful emotions to influence relationships is jealousy. It is one of the most common reasons for a couple to grow apart and separate. Avoiding jealousy in a relationship is crucial to long term happiness, but for that witch in pursuit of the heart of that special Wizard, jealousy can be used as a weapon. Having him become jealous of what he doesn't have (you the witch) will only make him want to have you for his own."_

"_Hmmm,"_ Ginny thought as she considered that line. "_Is there anything I can do to make Harry and Hermione jealous of each other? What could Harry be jealous of in that know-it-all? Nothing of course, my Harry is perfect. Why would Hermione be jealous of Harry? She's lucky he's even friends with her with the way she always nags him to do his school work," _Ginny thought. "_Can I get Hermione jealous of Ron so much she would leave my Harry? Not bloody likely. What about Harry jealous of me? It should have happened with Corner, but somehow that bookworm stole my Harry."_

_I'll just have to figure out how to make him jealous of me," _Ginny thought after some considerable time, "_It shouldn't be that difficult since I am perfect for him," _She flipped to another section of the book, and read. "_Love potions have been used by many witches to ensnare their Wizard…"_

"_Would a love potion work?" _Ginny asked herself. "_No," _she answered herself with a heavy sigh._" Hermione would figure it out pretty quickly if I gave Harry something to eat and he started finally admitting he loves me," _Her mind kept turning over possibilities. She knew Harry was meant to be hers. It was inevitable. "_He risked his life to save me so of course that means he loves me. He just hasn't realized it yet," _Though Ginny knew Harry was hers, she knew a lot of other witches wanted him too. Every day she heard the other girls in her dorm talk about how they would love to have Harry. "_That's it," _Ginny thought. "_What if I give Harry a love potion keyed to another witch? If Hermione figures it out, I'm safe since she'll blame the other witch, but if not, the two of them break up, and then I tell Harry about the potion and give him the antidote. He'll be so appreciative he'll finally realize it's been me all along. I just need to keep Hermione out of the picture, so I need Ron there to comfort her when Harry leaves her."_

In a different Realm, Miranda was shaking her head at the plans of the youngest Weasley. "_I'm tempted to make her the soul mate of Vincent Crabbe," _The Goddess of Love enjoyed a good laugh at the thought of people seeing those two together and commenting "_I see Ginny has Crabs now," _But the Goddess knew she wouldn't sullen the institution of soul mates to ever use it on the likes of those two. "_Should I let Harry and Hermione know?" _She pondered. "_No, they're safe, and I'm curious to what they might do."_

***** E E *****

After breakfast and a quick dash back to the tower to get Luna a few pairs of socks, Harry and Hermione had a pretty tough day. Double Charms and Double Transfiguration were their classes in the morning. Of course both professors where reviewing for the OWLs. Since both classes were taught by professors they respected above all others in the castle they had to attend and pay attention. They didn't mind since the practical reviews were fun as each spell was completed with no difficulties. They smiled at each other when their teacups matched exactly down to the littlest detail. They had even sat with Neville helping him to complete his review work. They had skipped lunch entirely to get back to the Room of Requirements to continue practicing copying memories. Both Harry and Hermione were able to pull complete memories before they had to head to Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, another two classes they weren't willing to miss.

***** E E *****

Professor McGonagall had just completed her fifth year OWL review class and was watching her two favorite students walking out of class hand in hand. She had been amazed at the overnight transformation of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Every spell Harry did in review, he did correctly the first time with almost no effort. "_All he needed was the right influence,"_ The Transfiguration Professor thought, "_and it's been there beside him the whole time. And Harry has done wonders for Hermione as well_." She remembered the young lady who had burst into her office last week almost in tears about her OWLs, and ranting about the good luck charms being sold which required her to take time away from her revising to confiscate them. "S_he seems much calmer this week. They're a good match for each other." _The Scottish Professor had witnessed the smile the two of them shared every time their transfigurations had been perfect. She was still amazed at the exactness of the two teacups sitting in front of her. "_I can't find a single difference," _She smiled again at the two of them; they'd even take Longbottom under their wings in class and helped him. From what McGonagall had overheard them discussing, she understood that he was now revising with them every evening. She knew that it would go a long way to helping Mr. Longbottom with his OWLs.

That brought McGonagall's attention to another teacup, the one transfigured by Ronald Weasley. "_Can you call something that still has hair and a tail a teacup?" _She asked herself. Throughout class she had watched the dynamics of Ron Weasley and Harry and Hermione. They seemed to be at odds now, and from the looks Ronald had been given his two friends, it was obvious that he was jealous of the two of them. Professor McGonagall sighed; she knew that without Hermione's help at this crucial revising time, Mr. Weasley would not do well on his OWLs.

***** E E *****

"_We have our tail again," _Harry said. It was after their last class but before dinner and they were walking in an empty corridor. They had seen members of the Inquisitorial Squad on more than one occasion following them. Fortunately for Harry and Hermione, most of the Slytherins didn't have a clue on how to be discrete much less their current follower, Vincent Crabbe.

"_Ok I've still got the cloak," _Hermione said. "_Split on the next hallway."_

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"_Just a stinging hex. Like the one I had to use on you in the tent,"_ Hermione replied. "_I think Crabbe needs it on his rear. Lead him away and then back this way," _She then thought softly, "_Just wish I could shove a little fiendfyre up his arse."_

They both remembered the stories of Crabbe torturing the students in the seventh year and just a few days ago, but two years in the future, in the Room of Requirements when he tried to kill them with the Killing Curse and Fiendfyre. Though that Crabbe ended up dead due to his stupidity, it didn't temper the dislike of the person following them at all. Harry remembered the excruciating pain of the stinging hex Hermione did when the snatchers had shown up at the tent, and he knew she had done it non-verbally. He smirked at the idea of Crabbe enduring that pain because he knew Madam Pomfrey hadn't been very quick in finding cures for the various Inquisitorial Squad members ending up under her care.

At the next hallway Harry and Hermione went in opposite directions. Crabbe was under direct orders from Umbridge not to let Harry Potter out of his sight so he immediately ignored Hermione and followed the tarnished Gryffindor golden boy. He was surprise when after about thirty feet Potter turned and started walking directly back toward him.

"Hello Vincent," Harry said with a smile as he walked past the thoroughly confused Slytherin. Crabbe had no choice but to turn and follow Harry back the way they had just come. He, of course, didn't see the wand come out from behind the invisibility cloak nor the white light that connected with his rear. He did feel the pain that erupted almost immediately and swung around to find out who had hexed him. Hermione had immediately moved down the hallway just in case Crabbe tripped over her trying to find who did it. All Crabbe saw was empty hallway.

Tears filled the Slytherin's eyes as he forgot all about Harry Potter. Gingerly he made his way to the Hospital Wing. Every step brought excruciating pain as his pants chaffed over the swelling stings. Madam Pomfrey spent several hours compounding his problems by finding the most painful way to diagnose his ailment. At one point she gave him a potion which resulted in him having diarrhea. Crabbe spent over an hour of pure agony sitting on a toilet with his arse covered in painful stings. Finally Pomfrey gave him a jar of yellow cream that had to be reapplied several times a day. Unfortunately for Crabbe, there wasn't a single person in the Slytherin house willing to help him.

As they walked away after disposing of Crabbe, Harry turned to Hermione, 'What are we going to do about those jerks? The older they get, the more dangerous they'll become."

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said. "What can we do? They haven't done anything yet."

***** E E *****

At dinner that evening, Harry and Hermione asked Neville and Luna to meet them in the Room of Requirements at seven because they wanted to share a secret with them. That gave them enough time to get there first and start extracting the memories they needed to show the two.

Shortly before seven, after making sure Neville and Luna weren't being followed by checking the Marauder's map, Hermione escorted the two of them into the room. When Neville and Luna were seated on the chairs that were there for them, Hermione began. "We wanted you two to come this evening because we have something we want to tell you. But first we need to get you to agree to not tell anyone what that is."

"The information we are going to tell you can't go beyond this room," Harry said. "You can't even make a tiny slip up," He looked at the two of them. "If Dumbledore comes to you and asked you for the information, you can't tell him."

Neville and Luna both got a curious look on their face. "Why wouldn't we tell Professor Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"We think you'll understand once we explain it to you," Hermione looked at both of them "Harry and I know you two. We might even know you two better than you know yourselves. We know that if you promise us that you'll not tell anyone you won't."

Luna stared at the two of them for several seconds before replying. "You're my friends. I would never tell something you didn't want me to."

"Luna, be very careful about saying that," Harry said. "You're going to find out things that you're going to want to tell your father and you can't."

"What kind of things?"

"We can't say, but it'll be something you'll probably not be happy with, though we think you will understand," Hermione replied.

"Gran has always believed in Professor Dumbledore Harry," Neville said nervously. "You're not going to put me at odds with her are you?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. He turned back to Neville and thought about what he could say. "I can honestly say that I think if you know what we'll tell you, it will go a long way to helping her believe in you like we believe in you."

Neville pondered that information before replying, "I'll make the promise not to tell anyone as long as it doesn't put me against Grans."

"I'll make the same pledge," Luna said. "As long as it doesn't put me in direct conflict with Daddy, I promise not to say anything."

Harry again looked at Hermione. "I think once they find out what we have to tell them it will be fine," She said. "I'd trust either of them with my life."

"True," Harry agreed and turned back to their two friends, "Ok, do either of you know what a pensieve is?" He asked. When both Neville and Luna shook their heads he continued. "That thing," He nodded at the basin, "Will allow you to see our memories. It belongs to Professor Dumbledore, but since he doesn't need it right now, we borrowed it."

"You can view memories?" Luna asked with her eyes protruding even further. "I wonder if Daddy knows about them. He would love to see Fudge's memories about his dealing with the Goblins."

"Well the person has to be willing to give the memory before you can view it," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Luna replied with obvious disappointment. "Well that wouldn't work."

"I'm sorry. But it will let us explain something to you, something that you're probably going to think is unbelievable," Harry explained. "We're hoping with our memories, you'll find it easier to accept."

"Now we want to start with memories you can remember with us," Hermione said. "Neville, do you remember our first year when you stood up to Ron, Harry and me when we were headed out of the common room to go after the Stone?"

"Yeah."

"I've got my memory of that night in the bowl," Hermione said. "I want to get you comfortable using the pensieve. Go with Harry and take a look."

In the Pensieve Harry and Neville appeared in the Gryffindor common looking at themselves as they were during their first year.

_"What are you doing?" the memory Neville said as he appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad._

_"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said memory Harry, putting something behind his back._

_Neville stared at their guilty faces._

_"You're going out again," he said._

_"No, no, no," lied the memory Hermione. "No, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?"_

_Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. _

_"You can't go out," said Neville, "you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."_

_"You don't understand," said Harry, "this is important."_

_But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate. I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll - I'll fight you!"_

_"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"_

_"Don't you call me an idiot!" said Neville. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"_

_"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."_

_He took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight._

_"Go on then, try and hit me!" said Neville, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"_

_Harry turned to Hermione. "Do something," he said desperately._

_Hermione stepped forward. "Neville," she said, "I'm really, really sorry about this."_

_She raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, pointing it at Neville._

_Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board._

Harry turned to Neville, "I think it was that night, when you started becoming who you can become Neville. Is that how you remembered it?"

Neville just nodded.

When Harry and Neville exited the Pensieve, Hermione scooped out that memory and uncorked a bottle and poured another memory into the basin. "Ok this next memory is when all of us were on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of this year."

All four of them entered the Pensieve and found themselves in a train compartment where the memory of all four of them were seated along with Ron and Ginny.

The four of them spent a considerable amount of time watching Neville and his Mimbulus mimbletonia, Luna reading her Quibbler upside down, the stinksap incident and the various other things that happened during some of the journey.

When they were once again back in the Room of Requirements, Harry asked. "Do both of you agree that is a true memory?"

"Yes, but it's strange to see yourself and not be yourself," Luna said dreamily.

Neville again nodded not understanding the purpose of what they were being shown, but not wanting to ask questions either.

Hermione and Harry showed the two of them a couple of memories of the DA meetings and another one of when Fred and George Weasley left the Castle each time confirming that they were as Neville and Luna remembered them. After they finished all of those memories Hermione held up a bottled memory and Harry saw the label.

"Think it's time," She said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"You are going to have questions after this next memory, so just wait until it's over and we'll try to explain," Harry said.

Hermione once again put the last memory back in a bottle and poured out the one she had labeled 'Getting on Thestrals'. It had been strange to her to watch Harry's memory of when that had happened. She herself couldn't see the Thestrals that evening but they were perfectly visible in Harry's memory. She wondered if she could see them now since she saw several deaths during the final battle. "_Is seeing death a physical or mental requirement in seeing Thestrals?"_ She had pondered earlier. "_This body has never seen death but my mind has."_

Once again the four of them were drawn in the basin, and they found themselves in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Around them several Thestrals were moving around. Neville and Luna's eyes grew wider as they saw themselves scrambling onto the backs of the flying skeleton like horses. Then Luna saw herself get back off of hers and help the memory Hermione, Ron and Ginny get on their rides. When they were all seated on the Thestrals, the winged horses leapt for the air and the memory faded.

Back out of the Pensieve again, Neville protested at once, "We've never done that. I'm positive I've never been on the back of a Thestral."

"I would love to ride a Thestral," Luna said happily. "Can we go ride them now? But Neville is right, I would definitely remember riding one and I never have. So how can this be a memory?"

Harry took a deep breath before starting his explanation. "It's a memory because it did happen, it just hasn't happened yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Neville asked. "How can you have a memory of the future? Is it a vision?"

"No it's not a vision but it is our big secret, what you can't tell anyone," Hermione explained. "I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but Harry and I have lived two years into the future, and were given a chance to return and try to correct things that went wrong."

"Is this some kind of prank guys?" Neville asked warily, looking a little dejected. "I thought you were serious when you said you wanted to tell us a secret. I mean if you were really from the future why would you be telling Luna and me and not Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry? I mean we're just a couple of oddballs in the school."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "You two are not oddballs. You two are more special than you can imagine. Do you remember when we said we might know you better than you know yourselves? Let's show you a memory of two years in the future," Harry held up a vial of silver liquid, one which the label read 'Neville/Nagini'. He poured it into to the Pensieve and once again all four of them descended into the memory.

The four of them were in a memory outside of the castle surrounded by students and Death Eaters.

_Voldemort stood in the middle of the scene. Someone started to charge him, a bang and a grunt of pain could be heard as Voldemort himself disarmed his assailant._

_"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" _

_Bellatrix Lestrange gave a delighted laugh. _

_"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" _

_"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in the no-man's-land between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists. _

_"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly. _

_"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." _

_"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and there was an answering cheer from the crowd, whom Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed unable to hold. _

_"Very well," said Voldemort in a silky voice that proclaimed more danger than the most powerful curse. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it." _

_Voldemort made a movement with his wand and a few seconds later the Sorting Hat came flying out of one of the broken windows of the castle and landed in his hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end._

_"There will be no more sortings at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?" _

_He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. There were movements from the watching crowd in front of the castle, and as one, the Death Eaters raised their wands, holding the fighters of Hogwarts at bay. _

_"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames. _

_A giant came lumbering into the memory yelling for 'HAGGER' and at the distraction the memory Neville moved, In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths a ruby hilted silver sword. He swung it as hard as he could. The slash of the blade connected with the snake that was near Voldemort and the head spun into the air._

And the memory ended.

Back out of the pensieve, Harry looked at Neville who was white as a ghost. "You confronted Voldemort face to face Neville. You stood up to him and by cutting that snake's head off you allowed me to kill him. Don't ever say you're not a great wizard Neville, or that you don't think you have the courage. When it matters, you have it all."

Everyone in the Room of Requirement was looking at Neville. Luna's eyes were wide as if seeing an entirely different person standing beside her.

"That sword you used? That's the Sword of Gryffindor," Harry explained. "Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor can pull it from the hat in time of need."

Neville had a contemplative look on his face for a few seconds before looking back at Harry. "So Voldemort won?" He asked. "And that's why you're back?"

"So you believe us now?" Hermione asked and when Neville sheepishly nodded, she continued. "Good. We'll answer a lot of questions soon, but I want to show Luna a memory before we do. Hermione bottle the memory of Neville and poured out one from a vial labeled, 'Luna/final battle'.

The memory was from Hermione as she, Luna and Ginny fought with several Death Eaters before finally they were battling Bellatrix Lestrange. Together they dodge and hexed, holding their own against the deranged witch who was casting killing curses at them. The memory ended with Molly Weasley finishing off the psychotic Death Eater.

When it was over and they were back out of the Pensieve, Hermione looked at Luna. "That happened after what you saw Neville do. You fought by my side at that battle and you also helped us fight in another one that happened very soon from now. The memory you just saw was the final battle here at Hogwarts, you did that after you had been captured by Death Eaters and held for months."

Now all eyes were on Luna who seemed to be lost in thought. She then pulled her wand out from behind her ear and looked at it. "My wand was different. Why?"

"The Death Eaters took yours from you when they captured you," Hermione explained. "You spent a lot of time taking care Mr. Ollivander who had been captured as well. After you were rescued, he made you a new one."

"That was nice of him, but why did the Death Eaters capture me?"

"Your father was quite outspoken in the Quibbler in supporting Undesirable Number One, which is the moniker the Voldemort Ministry had given Harry," Hermione answered. "Your home was mostly destroyed when Death Eaters attacked it."

"_Not going to tell her about her father trying to turn us in?"_

"_It wouldn't do any good and she loves her father," _Hermione replied to her husband and then she continued to both Neville and Luna, "We are trying to avoid all that happened before. A lot of good people including students here at school lost their lives because one man could not let go of his secrets."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He knew the secret to killing Voldemort but didn't tell anyone until he was dying himself," At the look on Luna and Neville's faces, "Dumbledore died at the end of next year because of something he did stupidly in the next couple of months," Harry looked at Hermione, "We hope we can prevent it this time, only because Voldemort is scared of him. Once Dumbledore died, Voldemort took over the Wizarding World. But back to what he did wrong. Even when he decided to tell someone, he told me the secret and then he told me I could only to tell Hermione and Ron. Once he had died, we trusted him, thought he knew best. We turned away help because of his instructions. Yes we finally succeeded but only because of sheer luck. We did kill Voldemort, but at the cost of too many good people deaths, deaths I lay at the feet of Dumbledore."

"But Voldemort was dead and so was Bellatrix," Neville argued.

"And so were a lot of muggleborn witches and wizard along with some of our friends," Harry explained. "Do you remember Professor Lupin?"

"Of course."

"He was always very nice to me," Luna added.

"He died defending this school along with his wife. Their newborn son was left an orphan," Harry explained. "Umbridge went back to the Ministry and under Voldemort's rule she was in charge of persecuting muggleborns. They were accused of stealing their magic from purebloods. Many of them were sentenced to Azkaban or were kissed by Dementors only for being muggleborn."

"That's outrageous," Neville said. "What are you going to do about Umbridge?"

"What can we do?" Hermione asked. "She hasn't done anything yet. Not in this timeline."

Neville looked at them with a look that belonged on the Neville two years in the future instead of the current one. "If she is the cause of someone's death in the future and you did nothing to prevent it now, would you be able to live with yourself?"

Harry looked sharply at Hermione, "_Is it that simple? He's right you know."_

"_I…I know," _Hermione hesitantly agreed. "_But that means it's across the board, all the Death Eaters in two weeks. Can we do that?"_

"_Just remember that it was the threat from them that caused you to modify your parent's memories and send them away."_

"_I know but can we do it and live with ourselves? We'll have to discuss this later but for now let's get back to Neville and Luna," _Hermione replied and Harry nodded.

Neville and Luna watch the two Potters stare at each other for a minute before Harry turned to them "I think we agree with you Neville, but it's something we have to think about. Now are you two interested in helping us fight Voldemort here and now and end this a lot earlier than before? We can't tell too many people our own secret, but we refuse to do like Dumbledore and not ask for any help. As we told you earlier, we trust you and truly hope you'll help us."

"I'm in Harry," Neville said without any hesitation.

"I would love to help," Luna said.

Hermione smiled at Harry before turning back to their friends. "Good. Now we have one more memory we want to show you this evening," She said, "You saw the memory of us getting on the Thestrals. That happened two weeks in the future when Harry was lured into a trap by Voldemort. All the people you saw in the memory joined us that night. We ended up fighting twelve Death Eaters."

"And Neville, you'll see who was by my side the whole time," Harry said. "You ended up with a broken wand and a broken nose, but you were still fighting almost to the end."

"There is one last thing you will hear constantly in this memory," Hermione added. "The name Sirius Black."

"You mean Stubby Boardman?" Luna asked excitedly. "You know him?"

"What's he got to do with it?" Neville asked. "Is he one of the Death Eaters?"

"Neville, no he is not a Death Eater and he has a lot to do with it. Luna, Sirius Black has no clue who Stubby Boardman is, but it is not him," Harry said. "Look, I know what the papers all said, but here's the truth. Sirius Black is not a murderer, he didn't betray my parents and...and he's in fact my Godfather," Sadness settled into Harry's eyes as he continued. "Yes my Godfather. Last time, Voldemort tricked me into believing he'd captured Sirius. I led all of you into a trap because you believed in me. As I said, we ended up fighting twelve Death Eaters. Sirius and several other people came to our rescue, but in doing so he got killed in the battle. I...I lost my Godfather because I was making another mistake Dumbledore made; I wouldn't listen to other people, because I thought I knew what was right. Hermione told me it was most likely a trap, but I didn't listen. That will not happen this time," He looked over at Hermione and nodded.

"We are going to show you Harry's memory because I was injured before it was over," Hermione explained as she scooped out the last memory and poured in one labeled, "Ministry."

It was sometime later when they re-emerged from the pensieve. Neville and Luna both looked a little shaken. It was Neville who collected himself first. "Can I ask a quick question?"

"Anything Neville," Hermione said.

"What about Ron and Ginny?" He asked. "In the memory they seem to be your friends, but if you just came back why do they seem to be your enemies now? What did they do in the future?"

"_Do we tell them?" _Harry asked Hermione.

"_They still haven't asked the big question yet, how?" _Hermione replied. "_And this is directly related. Do we tell them about us being married?"_

"_If we're going to be a team, they are going to have the map on occasions and it will come out," _Harry replied.

"_True. Okay, we tell them everything."_

"We found out they manipulated us next year into liking them more than friends," Harry said. "Through those manipulations Ginny made me believe I wanted to be her boyfriend, and Ron did the same to Hermione. The morning after the final battle we were actually going to start dating the two of them, that is until Hermione convinced me to," Harry looked at his soul mate, "kiss her. It was our first kiss and sealed what we later discovered to be our soul bond. After that happened, we met a true Deity, the Goddess of Love."

"Miranda?" Luna asked happily. "You met Miranda? I would love to meet her someday."

"How?" Hermione asked looking incredulously at the blonde Ravenclaw. "How did you know her real name?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Luna asked unperturbed.

"No," Hermione replied shaking her head in amazement, "Yes we met Miranda. She's the one who told us what Ron and Ginny had done. She is also the one who made us soul mates meaning that Harry and I have been destined to be together even before we were born."

"Soul mates?" Luna said dreamily. "That sounds wonderful. Do we all have soul mates? What does it mean to be soul mates?"

"I don't think everyone has a soul mate, but I didn't ask her," Hermione replied. "It means that Harry and I are connected in our love and our souls. In fact we found out that it means we are considered married in the Wizarding world. I am Mrs. Harry Potter."

"Ginny isn't going to like that," Luna said. "She expects to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

"So we have found out, including the depths she will go to try to make it happen," Hermione said. "Harry is my soul mate and my husband. She can't interfere now but I will defend our marriage. We need you to keep that a secret as well. We aren't telling anyone yet."

"I won't tell anyone," Luna replied.

"I won't either," Neville said.

"Thanks guys, but that is why we no longer want to be close to Ron and Ginny," Harry said. "What they did, or are going to try to do, hurt us," Harry looked at Neville, "Neville, I know you went with Ginny to the Yule Ball, are you comfortable with what we are telling you?"

"She spent the whole evening wanting to talk about you mate," Neville said with a shrug, "or complaining about me stepping on her feet."

"If you still want to be their friends," Harry said. "We'll understand."

"I'll always have your back Harry, even if it has to be against her or Ron," Neville replied.

"I know it Neville," Harry replied.

"We have other memories we want to show you two, but it's getting late tonight," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "It's already past curfew and we still have studying we need to do. As we go on, we will show you more of what we are trying to avoid and then we hope you can help us figure out what to do next."

"Past curfew?" Neville asked nervously. "Are we going to get in trouble with Umbridge?"

Harry looked down at the Marauder's map. There was a dot with Draco Malfoy under it waiting outside the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Not this time Neville," Harry said as he slapped the other boy's back. "In the future you made this room your base of attacks against the Death Eaters who were teaching here. You learned some very important tricks it can do. Like this," Harry turned and concentrated on a wall, "I wish there was a passageway to right outside the Ravenclaw common room," In a few seconds a door appeared in the wall. "There, Luna I think you will find that door will lead you to close to your common room," Harry looked again at the map and made sure there was no one near there. Luna opened the door and then she looked back with a smile. "Thanks Harry, Hermione, I'll see you two at breakfast?"

"Of course Luna. Have a great night," Hermione replied. Luna's smile widened and she turned and skipped through the doorway. Harry watched the map and saw after a few seconds the dot of Luna Lovegood appear near Ravenclaw tower.

"This room is amazing Harry," Neville said.

"It was you who figured it out. Now we need to get to the Gryffindor Tower," Harry said. "Why don't you give it a go Neville? Get us to safety."

Neville looked hesitantly around him then he thought of himself facing Voldemort, he looked down at the map for a spot in the tower that did not have anyone currently located in it. Using the voice he had heard himself use two years in the future, he said "I wish for a passageway to the fifth year boys room in Gryffindor Tower" and almost instantly the door appeared.

"Good job Neville," Harry said, "Now let's get a move on before someone does show up there."

"_Did you see the look in both of their eyes?"_ Harry asked Hermione as they walked through the corridor with Neville leading the way.

"_The look of confidence? Yes, and I am glad we told them. Tomorrow we need to continue, maybe the prophecy. Do we tell them about the Horcruxes?"_

"_Let's not give them a name, but the general idea," _Harry replied_. "If someone does peek in their minds, as long as they aren't thinking about Horcruxes, it might be fine. Over the summer we should have them work on Occlumency if they can."_

"_Know anyone who can teach them?"_

"_I don't think it will be Snape," _Harry mentally smirked.

"_They might know more about it than we do. They are both from pureblood families,"_ Hermione replied. "_Maybe they can just ask about it."_

* * *

*****This sign does exist. I own one because I am married to my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other Character in the story except Miranda.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"You stay here and make sure they don't leave," Draco Malfoy said to Gregory Goyle. They had followed Potter until they had started in the general direction of the Room of Requirements but stopped before going up the last staircase to see if other members of Potter's group would show up. Headmistress Umbridge thought for sure that Potter would try something near the end of the school year and she was eager to catch him. Draco had thought he would be giving Umbridge what she wanted when Longbottom and Lovegood had ascended the steps a little later, but then no one else came. Malfoy had been tempted to report what he knew to the Headmistress, but he was sure he would catch Potter and his friends doing something more.

When curfew drew near and Potter and the mudblood hadn't reappeared, Malfoy knew he had his nemesis. He moved up the steps and waited with his wand ready for the moment Potter came out of the door. Minutes passed and then an hour. Finally Draco knew it was time to report to Umbridge. Draco summoned Goyle from his place in hiding and gave him his instructions and then scurried to inform the Headmistress. They were back within ten minutes.

"Well?" Umbridge said to Goyle when she saw there was no door. "Where are they?"

"It…it just disappeared," Goyle replied as he pointed to the blank wall. "One minute there was a door and the next….."

"You let them escape?" Umbridge screeched.

"No….I…it was there," Goyle said. "And…and it just disappeared."

"Nonsense. Quit making excuses. You probably dozed off and they snuck past you. Well they won't get far," Umbridge said. "Fortunately for you I stationed a few Inquisitorial squad members at the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Now go tell Filch to search every inch of this castle until he finds that wretched boy."

"Yes ma'am," Goyle replied and hurried off.

"You," Umbridge said to Draco. "You come with me. We'll get McGonagall so she can witness her students aren't where they should be and can't argue about their punishment when they are found."

Umbridge moved off down the steps with a smile on her face. She wondered how Potter would do on his written exams after several hours of writing in his own blood.

*** E E ***

When Harry, Hermione and Neville walked through the tunnel door from the Room of Requirements into the boy's dorm the door disappeared. Neville turned to Harry, "So I really did all that stuff?"

"You did Neville, you really did," Harry replied patting his friend on the back. "I will show you every memory I have of what you told me and what others told me about what you did during your seventh year. While we were away working on how to kill Voldemort, you led Dumbledore's Army, you battled the Death Eaters who taught students here and saved those who were being tortured. Trust me when I say that besides my lovely wife here, there is no one I want by my side in a battle more than you."

"But I've never been that good with magic."

"We think it's your wand Neville," Hermione said. "When it broke in the Ministry you got a new one that matched you. One of the things that we learned in the next couple of years is how important it is to match a wand to a wizard."

"I had my wand broken that last year," Harry explained, "and when I had to use someone else's wand it didn't work nearly as well for me."

"Hopefully your father's wand won't be broken this time," Hermione said, "but you still need to get a new one soon. Ollivander…" Hermione stopped and turned to Harry, "That's who we need to warn someway. If we can keep the information about yours and his wands away from Voldemort, it'll be one more thing that keeps Riddle in the background. It was another answer he needed."

"But how can we?" Harry asked. "Go over and say 'Mr. Ollivander, Voldemort is going to kidnap you soon, so you better run away'?"

"No but…" Hermione's eyes lost a little focus then snapped back. "Neville, would you like to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday?"

"What...how...we can't leave the school. If we tried, Umbridge would put us in detention for the rest of this year and all of next one too."

"Not if she doesn't know. We'll get you there. We were just in London on Sunday."

"How?"

"We'll show you. I presume you know about apparition right?"

"Yeah but you aren't old..."

"We were Neville," Hermione replied. "We apparated around the whole country with the Ministry and Voldemort trying to find us."

Harry looked at his wife. "What do you have in mind?"

"Does Mr. Ollivander know what happened between your wand and Voldemort's in the graveyard at this time?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Voldemort told him when he wanted the information."

"Well when you and Neville are in Ollivander's shop on Thursday getting Neville a new wand why don't you tell him?"

"But then..." Harry's eyes widened as he figured out what she was driving at. "And once I do, I should mention something like 'I'm glad Voldemort is still trying to figure out what happened?' "

"Exactly Harry. I don't think it's a problem with him knowing. He's going to find out if Voldemort captures him anyway," Hermione said. "If Mr. Ollivander has any intelligence whatsoever; if he understands he knows something that Voldemort wants; he won't stick around long enough for Voldemort to catch him this time."

"Do you think he really can get away from Voldemort?" Neville asked.

"We can hope so."

The door opened and they turned to see Ron standing in the doorway. He stopped when he saw who was in the dorm. "First Loony and now the squib? You been studying with him all the time now and helping him in class. Is he your new best friend? What next, going to start hanging around with Moaning Myrtle? You really are turning into a loser aren't you Harry?" He looked at Neville. "Better watch out mate, hope you don't have a girl you like or Harry will take her from you. He can't stand anyone else to have anything they want."

Harry took a breath to calm down before speaking softly but with a hard edge to his voice "That's it Ron. All you had to do was congratulate Hermione and me on becoming a couple. But you couldn't do it. You had some delusions that Hermione might possibly like you more than as friends, even when she made it perfectly clear she didn't, you didn't care. Tell me Ron why do you fancy her? What do you have in common with her? Don't you see she is happy? Isn't that important to you?"

Ron eyes flicked over at Hermione and then back to Harry but he didn't say anything. Then the answer hit Harry. He was back in the forest two years in the future and Riddle from the locket was saying "_Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . . Second best, always, eternally overshadowed . . ." _Harry did a mental slap of his head. "_How could I have missed it?"_

"_Missed what?" _Hermione asked.

"_The locket. When it opened and Riddle was talking to Ron. I now know he didn't love you but I thought he liked you at least and that's why he used the potions on you. I'll explain later," _Harry replied to his wife. "You don't really like her do you? Not as someone special," Harry continued to Ron, "You just need to prove you can better than me at something. It wasn't the person you liked; it was what she was to me. You saw the one person who was always there for me, someone who was a better friend than you could ever be," Harry's eyes hardened even more. "You knew she preferred me and you felt if you could have her, it would prove you were better than me."

Ron continued to glare at Harry as his ears turned red, but he continued to say nothing to refute the allegations.

"It's over," Harry said forcefully. "Our friendship is officially over Ron. No future apologies, no invitations to the Burrow; nothing will make it right between us again," Harry paused and looked at Hermione who he could feel had anger coursing through her as well as she understood what he was saying. He then looked at Ron again. "Insult my friends again and you will regret it. Unlike you, I have complete faith in Luna and Neville to never abandon me or Hermione when a friend is needed. I don't have to worry that some petty jealousy might crop up. As for Myrtle, considering she didn't get jealous when some disguised death eater put my name in the goblet in the four...last year and help me solve a clue and complete a task it might be a step up from you wouldn't it?" Harry asked in a scathing tone as he thought of the ghost who helped him solve the egg and pointed him in the right direction under Black Lake.

The red spread from Ron's ears to encompass his entire face as he reached for his wand. Before he could get it clear of his robes three wands were under his chin. He froze as he saw the three sets of eyes locked on his. Harry's eyes were the dark green intensity that Ron knew was only a short way from fury; Neville's eyes were a determined and focused look that Ron had never seen, but it was Hermione's eyes that really disquieted him. Her eyes were steeled with a glare that made the term scary seem like something pleasant. If looks could kill, Ron knew at that moment he would be dead.

"You pull out that wand Ron, and you'll regret it more than you can ever know," Hermione growled. "You try to hurt Harry and what he leaves of you, I'll finish off. Is that clear enough?"

All Ron could do was nod as the red in face and ears had turned ashen.

"Oh don't worry love," Harry said to Hermione, "I'll leave plenty for you, but if he were to try to hurt you, I can't promise anything will be left."

The three of them put away their wands and brushed past Ron on the way to the common room. As Hermione was walking out the door she turned around and looked at the boy who she had been tricked into liking as more than a friend. "Ron, if it helps, I heard Lavender Brown talking about you in a nice way."

"Lavender? Are you putting me on?"

"No Ron, I'm not, but I really don't care if you believe it or not," Hermione replied and then followed Harry and Neville down the steps. As the evening progressed Ron stopped seething about Harry and Hermione and started thinking about Lavender and how she had looked at him in Divinations in the last class. "_She's better looking than Hermione is anyway,"_ He thought. "_Especially since she has bigger knockers." _

"_So Ron never even liked me?"_ Hermione asked Harry when they were arranged around a table with Neville studying.

"_Did I ever tell you what the locket said to Ron when we opened it?"_

"_No."_

Harry brought up the memory and pushed it toward Hermione. She saw the locket open

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine._"

"_I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..." _

"_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter . . . Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend . . . Second best, always, eternally overshadowed . . ." _

Hermione saw the images of her and Harry rise out of the locket and it continued,

"_Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption-_" Riddle-Harry said.

"_Presumption!_" echoed the Riddle-Hermione,

"_Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?_"

Hermione swallowed as the image came to an end. "_His desire wasn't me was it, but not to be second to you?"_

Harry nodded. _"I realized that upstairs. It just came to me. When it happened, he had just pulled me out of the pond so I was thinking of Ron differently and that made me interpret the locket differently. But now I see that he thought if he could have the person who meant the most to me, he would finally be able to think of himself as equal to me if not better," _Harry explained. "_I…"_

"_Don't say you feel sorry for him Harry. You did not cause his self-esteem issues; you have always treated him with respect and as an equal," _Hermione replied. She got up and sat in Harry's lap and kissed him gently. "_You are the better man Harry. You have proven it time and time again," _After a few minutes of ensuring he knew that with tender kisses, she returned to her seat and turning to Neville. "Now the color changing charm is going to be on the OWLs so make sure you have…"

When they had been studying for several minutes, the Portrait hole opened and Umbridge and Malfoy came charging in talking to each other with McGonagall following behind them.

"Now Minerva," Umbridge said to the trailing professor. "When you see Potter and Granger are out after curfew, you'll have to agree that they need to be…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Harry, Hermione and Neville arranged at the table studying.

Harry and Hermione could see the relief spread over McGonagall's face as she also saw the trio of students.

"Is there anything we can do for you Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"That's alright Ms. Granger," McGonagall replied. "It seems our High Inquisitor was under the impression that you were out after curfew. In fact Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris are at this moment combing the castle looking for you."

"Well as you can see we are here studying since tonight isn't one of my nights to make rounds," Hermione replied.

Umbridge was staring at Draco and hissing something to him under her breath. They could see the blond Slytherin turn red as he retreated out the portrait hole. The toad like woman took one last look at the Gryffindor trio, then without saying a word she turned and followed her inquisitor squad member out of the tower.

McGonagall turned back to her favorite students and her normally pursed lips were almost smiling. "Good night Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom." She turned to leave then stopped and turned back, "And ten points each for diligent studying."

Once McGonagall had left, the trio smirked amongst themselves. They continued to study for a couple of hours before finally heading to bed. Harry and Neville found Ron fast asleep on his bed with his face plastered in his History of Magic book drooling on the pages. Harry grinned at Neville. "Well he tried to study too."

*** E E ***

Harry hadn't spent much time reviewing Hermione's childhood memories that Miranda had given him, but since he was the first awake the next morning he started shifting through them. He found himself facing bullies who would take his/her books and taunt her/him about them. They'd even rip pages out and throw them in the mud. Harry could feel the pain Hermione had felt as she picked up the mud splattered pages of her favorite book her mother had bought her. Anger coursed through Harry as he experienced more pain as the bullies called him/her names like beaver face and bookworm. It was the teachers and her parents who comforted her during those times. On particular bad days, her parents would take her to her favorite ice cream shop (always Mint Chocolate Chip) or bookstore. Miranda had also given him some of Hermione's memories of the first couple of months at Hogwarts. He experienced her excitement in finding out she was a witch and was finally going to fit in somewhere. Then he experienced the loneliness his soul mate had endured as she tried to fit in at Hogwarts but couldn't. It was actually worse than her earlier childhood because there were no ice cream store or bookstore to soothe the pain and no parents to protect her. Harry felt ashamed that he hadn't been there for her earlier and now understood why she always looked to teachers for help. It was they who had protected her for years. It was the teachers and parents who had comforted when her heart hurt.

"_I really wished I had been her friend from the train. Ron had brothers but she had no one," _Harry thought.

"_But it was still you who saved me," _Hermione said softly as she had awakened and realized what Harry was doing. "_Did Miranda give you my memory of the Troll?"_

"_No."_

"_Then let me tell you instead of showing you. You saw how bad my first two months were? Well when Ron insulted me it was the last thing I could handle. I was ready to contact my parents and tell them it was a mistake for me to come to Hogwarts," _Hermione explained_. "I sat in the bathroom for hours crying that day about Ron and about everything else," _Harry could feel the raw emotion she still felt for that day. "_No one liked me, every time I tried to help someone they insulted me or just ignored me. I tried Harry but at the time I couldn't figure out why people didn't like me. Then when the troll came in the bathroom I was terrified and knew I was going to die, but...but after the two months I had had here at Hogwarts, it really wasn't that unwelcome. Not that I wanted to die, but I remember thinking that no one except my parents would even care. Then you and Ron were there saving my life. Seeing you jump on that troll was…was… even after all this time, I still can't put it into words. I couldn't believe someone besides my parents cared about me. Not just cared but willing to risk their life for me, but there you were and you've been there ever since."_

"_Not always, not as you've been there for me. But I promise I will always be there for you from now on."_

"_As I will be for you," _Hermione said and then after a pause, "_my husband."_

"_Want a romantic dinner tonight? Room of Requirement?" _Harry asked. "_Maybe more dancing and...and...mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert_?"

"_Yes I want that love but we can't. We have astronomy tonight."_

"_Can't skive?" _

"_We need to go for the reviews. It's the last class before the OWLs."_

"_Ok," _Harry replied sounding a little disappointed.

"_Thank you for thinking of it and tomorrow night is wide open on our schedules."_

"_Then my lady, would you accompany me to the Room of Requirements tomorrow evening for a dinner for two?" _Harry asked.

"_I think I would love to kind sir," _Hermione replied. "_Remember that tomorrow before that date, we have to go see Sirius."_

"_Tonight's the Order meeting isn't it?" _Harry asked.

"_Yes, so we should have an idea on Dumbledore after that," _Hermione replied.

"_You know he's not going to say anything,"_ Harry said.

"_We can hope one of the small changes we make will make him change," _Hermione replied, "_But you're right that he probably won't and we need to figure out what to do in the meantime."_

"_Umbridge?"_

"_For starters." _

"_Are we really thinking about killing them?" _Harry asked

"_We were fighting the same Death Eaters last week that we fought in the Ministry. Sending them to Azkaban did nothing,"_ Hermione said. "_Do you prefer Lupin or Yaxley dead, Tonks or Bellatrix? Prefer someone like Teddy to not to have parents or Draco?" _

Harry let out a sigh as he knew better than to try to argue with Hermione's logic. "_I agree. But can we do it without going to Azkaban? I don't mind a nice island for our honeymoon, but I would prefer it not to be in the North Sea and guarded by Dementors. Something tells me it would definitely destroy the mood."_

Hermione let out a little mental laugh. "_Already planning our honeymoon Harry?"_

"_While we are planning everything else like Voldemort, Horcruxes, and Death Eaters, can't we at least plan something that's enjoyable?"_

"_I'd like that," _Hermione replied. "_Where are you thinking?"_

"_I don't know," _Harry said. "_I've never really been anywhere. My Uncle once mentioned Majorca though; would that be a good place?"_

"_It might, but we'll get some books this summer and look them over. Are you planning on approaching my father this soon?" _Hermione asked.

"_Not until Tom is dead and gone. I only need one person trying to kill me at a time," _Harry replied.

"_My father won't kill you," _Hermione assured him. "_Just an extensive dental exam I'm sure," _At the thoughts coming from her soul mate she giggled. "_I'm teasing love. My parents know about you. They know all about you. That's why I had to hide them remember. Of course the part about we love each other and want to get married might be a bit of a shock but they have always supported me."_

Harry and Hermione continued to discuss possible honeymoon spots for when the time came but the one thing they silently agreed on about their future honeymoon, there would be no camping or tents involved.

Harry was the first one in the common room later. As he sat in a chair lost in thought, a rancid smell touched his nose and he looked up to see Ginny trying to sneak through the room without being seen. Harry could see various spots where a white cream had been applied to her skin. He noticed that she had seen him look up. With a groan she quickly darted out through the portrait hole.

"_Ginny just came through the common room and she smelled horrible," _Harry thought to Hermione. "_Any idea why?"_

"_Rumor is she has to put some kind of horrible smelling cream on herself because of a rash," _Hermione replied. "_That's why we haven't seen her. She's been hiding in her dorm."_

"_Couldn't have happened to a better person,"_ Harry chuckled.

The day was too full to get much done. They had breakfast with Neville and Luna. Ron seemed to have taken the warning seriously and sat as far away as he could. Hermione noticed also that between shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth he occasionally looked over at Lavender.

"_I really can't wait for Won-Won," _She thought to her husband.

"_It almost seems cruel," _Harry replied.

"_Yes it does doesn't it," _Hermione replied cheerfully.

"_Now all we have to do is worry about Ginny."_

"_One wrong move on her part and she is toast,_" Hermione thought, the iciness she felt toward the youngest Weasley coming through. "_I know she's going to eventually try something but will she go for the jealousy potion this time or something else?_"

"_We'll just have to be careful until she shows her hand. Miranda says we are safe from potions but I don't trust Ginny to not to attack you magically if they fail."_

"_She'll regret it if she does," _Hermione replied. "_I don't want to hurt her, but I will if I have to."_

"_I know you will," _Harry replied. "_I just wished she wasn't so set on me. I don't like to be the reason for her doing what's she's doing."_

"_You aren't the reason," _Hermione argued. "_You have done nothing to encourage her."_

"_Thanks. I love you Mrs. Potter," _Harry replied.

"_And I you."_

After eating, Hermione left for Arithmancy while Harry copied more memories for Neville to see. Later the two of them, along with Neville had their final transfiguration class of the year. McGonagall praised Harry and Hermione for the perfect work and assured them they should have no trouble with the OWLs. She requested Ron to stay behind after class for a word. Later Harry heard from Seamus that Ron had to spend the next couple of days reviewing for the OWLs personally with McGonagall.

Double Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures took up the afternoon.

Time slowed to crawl at dinner. Harry and Hermione knew the Order meeting would be starting soon and they kept wondering how the meeting between Dumbledore and Sirius would go. Once Astronomy started, Harry had a hard time following the review as he kept his hand on the communication mirror the entire time waiting for it to heat up. It was after the class ended and they were walking back to the tower that the mirror started to heat. Harry pulled Hermione into a broom closet where she quickly put up a locking charm and the muffliato charm.

Harry pulled out the mirror and saw his godfather looking at him. The first words he said set the tone of the conversation.

"That old goat," Sirius snarled.

"That good of a meeting?" Harry asked lightly.

"Meeting was boring enough but afterwards when I told Dumbledore Kreacher's story of Regulus and showed him the locket he didn't even blink an eye. He told me it was probably nothing but he took the locket to give it as he said 'a closer examination just in case'."

"It's what we expected," Hermione said.

"We'll just have to see if he comes to me now," Harry said. "We'll bring the pensieve and memories of the Department of Mysteries tomorrow in the early afternoon. We have our last class of the year tomorrow morning. Potions of course. Then we are going to make a quick trip to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Sirius said. "What are you going there for?"

"A friend of ours needs a new wand and we want to warn Ollivander."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Just enough that should make him want to leave," Harry replied.

"Be careful. Don't get caught."

"Oh Sirius," Hermione said, "We have told two students about the future and they are willing to help with whatever we do at the Ministry. It's Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. They were with us the last time."

"Will talk about that tomorrow after I see those memories."

"See you tomorrow then," Harry said and put away the mirror.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (just in case you forgot since the last chapter.) I make a million Goblin made Galleons every time I put up a chapter, but since Goblin made Galleons are fictional representations of a monetary unit which has no real value, that means I make Zilch, nada, nothing, though my muse enjoys wallowing in the pools of gold in my imaginary world.

I took some direct verbiage from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. That book was written and owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The last class of the year just happened to be Potions. Draco Malfoy was still smarting from Potter and Granger making a fool of him the previous night. He could see the mudblood talking to Potter and decided to incite a bit of panic into her. With a sneer at Hermione he leaned over to Crabbe and Goyle and said loudly "Of course, it's not what you know, it's who you know. Now, father's been friendly with the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority for years ‐ old Griselda Marchbanks ‐ we've had her round for dinner and everything…"

"_The same exact words he used last time,"_ Hermione grumbled as she remembered the panic that had coursed through her two years ago when he'd said them. "_You'd think with what we've changed they would be a little different. Then again small minds have little imagination."_

Harry glanced at the ferret and turned back to his wife. He could feel her anger at Malfoy.

Hermione had to bite down the retort she wanted to say to the pompous Slytherin. She knew it wasn't time yet. "_I really really hate that Ferret," _She growled to her husband. Neville placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her in support. Hermione smiled back. One of the things they had talked about Tuesday night after Umbridge and Malfoy had left the Gryffindor common room was how nice it would be when Neville did better than Malfoy on his OWLs.

"_How about if I put him on the spot by betting him you, a muggleborn will do better than he does on the tests?" _Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione was about to agree when a reason not too struck her, "_No you better not. His father might be able to bribe someone to make a difference in yours or my grades if his son's honor is on the line."_

"_Lucius wouldn't do that," _Harry replied.

"_Do you really want to take that chance over something as petty as this?" _Hermione chided him. "_Besides by the time he gets the results he will have most likely taken the mark and he won't care."_

"_Do we try to save him?" _Harry asked. "_Keep him from taking the mark this time?"_

"_If you have some brilliant plan to do so I'll listen, but he's not high on my caring about list at the moment,"_ Hermione huffed as she shot another glare at the blond-haired idiot. "_There are too many other people who suffered because of him and his father; those are the ones I'm more concerned about. I'd prefer to see him under the same curse his aunt performed on me," _Harry could feel her anger surge and then it subsided. "_Being the target of his crap again after all we did just brings back all the wrong he did. Think of Bill. Remember his face? Just because the ferret thought his family was more important than the whole wizarding world. He's a coward and I'm not going to waste effort on keeping his arse alive."_

"_Wow Hermione, language. His mother did save me in the forest."_

"_Only to save her son, which only proves his mother cares for him even if he is lower than scum," _Hermione retorted. "_Remember how much your aunt loves your cousin; it doesn't mean he or she is a good person does it? If your Aunt had saved your life for the sole reason of protecting your cousin would that have made up for all the years previously?"_

"_I._._." _Harry stopped to think about the analogy and realized the truth of the statement. "_True, but let's see where that one leads. If we have some way to keep the mark off Draco without too much effort, we'll try it."_

"_Fair enough, let's get through this class and get things rolling. You and Neville to Ollivanders after class, and then you and I to Sirius' later today."_

"_Then dinner with your husband?"_

"_Don't forget the dancing."_

"_I would never forget. Give me any reason to have you in my arms."_

The thought of being in Harry's arms again shot a shiver of delight through Hermione as she gave him a smile. "_You don't need a reason Harry."_

The smile Harry had on his face the entire potions class infuriated Snape. It was the same smile James Potter had during the seventh year when he was dating Lily. Knowing Potter was now dating the intelligent muggleborn brought back those painful memories of his father even more. "_The only good thing is Mr. Potter has no chance to get an O in Potions so this is the last class I have to deal with him,"_ The Potion Master thought and then he turned to the black haired youth "Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for staring at Miss Granger. Unfortunately for you, she's not going to be able to help you in your OWL. Without her help I presume you'll have a T waiting for you at the bottom of your cauldron," The whole Slytherin side of the classroom laughed at the comment.

"Yes sir," Harry replied continuing his smile. "Sir, I was thinking of getting her some flowers, do you think she would like **_lilies_**?" The last stated as he stared straight at the Potions Master daring him to try legilimency again.

"_Harry what are you doing?" _Hermione said. "_I don't need flowers? Oh and you really shouldn't pick on Snape, well too much anyway."_

"_Yes dear."_

"Your love life is no concern of mine Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "Just keep it out of my classroom."

"Really sir?" Harry asked in a confused voice. "I thought my love life was part of your class. I mean you read that article in Witch Weekly out loud last year. I thought you'd be happy for me. I mean I'm dating the smartest witch who happens to be a muggleborn in the school aren't I? In fact I've had several people tell me how much she's like my mother."

The abrupt change in Snape silenced the entire class. Even the very air seemed to freeze as Snape advanced on Harry's desk with anger seemingly pouring off of him in waves. "Thirty points for that cheek Potter," He said quietly, obviously trying to contain his anger. "I'd give you detention but I really don't want to see your face ever again," Snape snarled.

Harry just smiled at Severus in return. Finally with a swish of his cloak Snape turned and walked back to the front of his class. For the rest of class Harry continued to smile at Snape. "_Wish I'd realized how much more fun it is to smile at Snape than glare at him years ago."_

"_It does seem to get on his nerves,"_ Hermione agreed as her own smile joined Harry's. Unlike the previous class, now Snape would not look at Harry. Every time he did, his jaw muscle seemed to flex and he'd look away quickly.

After class Harry, Hermione and Neville dropped their bags off in their dorm and grabbed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. Leaving Gryffindor Tower they made their way to the Room of Requirements.

Hermione stayed in the Room of Requirements to keep the passageway to the Shrieking Shack open while Neville and Harry took off for Diagon Alley. With two stops to shorten distances, Harry side-alonged apparated Neville to the spot on Charing Cross Road where Harry, Hermione and the rest had apparated to the day (last week?) they broke into Gringotts. Presuming no one would really notice Neville, Harry ducked under his Invisibility Cloak and the two of them entered the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley. Just before they got to the small store near the end of the alley that had a single wand lying on a purple cushion in the front window, they slid into a side alley and Harry quickly removed the cloak. Once it was off, they quickly made their way inside the store.

Mr. Ollivander looked up from his examination of a wand to see who had entered the door. "Mr. Potter?" He asked with obvious surprise. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir, but Neville," Harry gestured to Neville, "needs a wand sir."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes sir."

"I expected you many years ago," Ollivander said. "Whose wand have you been using?"

"My father's sir," Neville replied as he pulled out the wand and handed it to the wandmaker.

"Ash, ten inches, dragon heartstring," Ollivander said at once as he took the wand. "I remember selling this to your father. Tragic thing to have happened to him and Alice," He then glanced up at Neville. "If I'm not mistaken you've not been doing very good work with this wand have you?"

"No sir. How did you know sir?"

"Not surprising. I've been matching wands to wizards for a very long time and except for a select few," Ollivander gave a piercing glance at Harry before he continued, "I can usually identify the general type of wand that would work best. I would guess that if you had to have one of your parents' wands Mr. Longbottom, your mother's would have been better, but since you are here, let's find you a wand that's perfectly suitable for you," As Ollivander turned and started examining the boxes of wands that lined the shelves of his stores, the tape measure Harry remembered from seven years prior started zooming around Neville. When Ollivander reached for a box close to the top of a shelf Harry took his opening.

"Sir, can I ask you about something that happened last summer with my wand."

"Certainly," Ollivander answered as he opened a box, examined the wand it contained, shook his head and returned it to the shelf.

"Do you believe that I faced Vol… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last summer?" Harry asked.

"I don't not believe Mr. Potter. Though I have no proof that you did either," Ollivander replied as he reached for another wand. "I've read the accounts in both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. I found Skeeter's article to be very interesting," The Wandmaker turned and studied Harry diligently for a few seconds before continuing, "I don't believe you're lying though, but the truth sometimes is not always what someone believes."

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Well when I battled Vol..He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Harry started explaining what he wanted to know. "Our wands connected with a golden light and made some kind of cage."

Ollivander dropped the boxes he was carrying and wands rolled across the floor. He didn't seem to notice as he looked at Harry. "Priori Incantatem," He whispered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Well when it happened we had these beads of light in the connecting light and they kept going back and forth until I forced them into Vol…You-Know-Who's wand."

"You forced _**his**_ wand to submit?" Ollivander stumbled to a stool and sat down.

"I guess, if that's what happened. But then images or ghosts of my mother and father…" Harry let the explanation fade knowing Ollivander could guess the rest.

"Yes, yes I can imagine what came out of his wand," Ollivander said quietly as he sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments before continuing. "Nothing you could have said would have convinced me more that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. Only by experiencing what you experienced would you know about it and only his wand would have done it," Ollivander then continued on to explain to Harry the same thing Dumbledore had explained three years previously about brother wands not being able to fight each other.

"So he and I can't duel with our wands because of Fawkes' feathers?"

"Ah…so Dumbledore's introduced you to his Phoenix did he? And told you where your wand's core came from?"

"You could say that," Harry replied remember all times he had seen the Phoenix including when Fawkes had saved his life in the Chamber. He also remembered the Phoenix singing as it mourned Dumbledore's death.

"If you see that Phoenix again can you mention a third feather wouldn't be unappreciated? But to answer your question, no your wands will not allow you two to duel."

Harry looked at the old wizard as if a puzzle had been resolved in his mind then he continued. "Thank you for explaining what happened to my wand with this pri.." He left it off as if he couldn't remember what it was called.

"Priori Incantatem," Ollivander repeated.

"Thank you. I know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was as shocked as I was. I'm sure he doesn't know about this as well. I'm glad he can't walk down Diagon Alley and ask you himself because I'm positive he wants to know what happened as well," Harry smiled to himself when he noticed Ollivander's skin tone pale considerably as a look of concentration and possibly fear passed in his eyes.

"Yes…well...that's very good and I'm…yes it's good he can't do that. Not that I would ever….I mean…," Ollivander looked toward the door nervously before he turned back to Neville. "Yes...let's get Mr. Longbottom fixed up with a wand. I just remembered I have a lot of work to do," Ollivander said quickly as he looked once again at his door. He finally started picking up the wands he had dropped only to drop several of them again. He finally started handing various wands to Neville and asking him to give them a wave until finally a wand erupted in sparks.

"Thirteen inches, Cherry with a unicorn hair," Ollivander said. "I presume you don't need me to wrap it up?" The question was asked in a hurried manner.

"No sir."

"That will be nine galleons please."

Once Neville had paid for his wand he and Harry left the store. They ducked into the alleyway again so Harry could get back under the cloak. When they were back on Diagon Alley a minute later they looked back at Ollivanders only to see a sign in the front door that said _'closed_'.

"I think he got the message," Harry said quietly from under the cloak.

"I think so."

"_Hermione, are you there?"_

"_Of course Harry. So he took the warning?"_

"_His store is already closed. I doubt he will be around later tonight."_

"_Great, let's hope he gets away."_

"Let's get back to Hogwarts," Harry said to Neville.

As they walked back up Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron, they passed by a large store that he hadn't noticed on the way to Ollivanders. Number ninety-three Diagon Alley had a small sign on the door proclaiming it to be the home of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. "Let's go in here," Harry said nudging Neville toward the door.

There were a couple of people browsing in the store and a familiar pair of redheads could be seen also. When they entered, one of the twins looked over and got a curious look on his face. Walking over to them he asked "Neville? What are you doing here?"

"He's with me," Harry said quietly from under his cloak. "Got a place we can talk in private?"

"Harry? That you?" George whispered.

"Yes."

"Go up those steps, we have a small flat up there. I'll get Fred and we'll be up shortly. We just need to tell Verity we'll be unavailable for a few minutes."

It was a very few minutes before Harry and Neville heard the twins hurrying up the steps.

"HARRY!" Fred said. "What the hell are you doing here? Umbridge finally kick you out?"

"Uh...no. We have a way to leave the Castle undetected now."

"Wow! You found another secret passageway?"

"Even better, but that's for another day," Harry replied. "For now though don't tell anyone you've seen us. We are just here getting Neville a new wand."

"Of course," George said. "We know better. So what do you think of our premises?"

"Cool, though we walked right past it without noticing it on the way to Ollivanders."

"Well we have some plans for the front window that will guarantee no one will miss it," George said.

"Guaranteed to captivate anyone's attention," Fred agreed.

"Eye watering in fact."

"But we do sell glasses that keep your eyes from watering."

"But for now we are working on getting our inventory up to par and filling mail orders."

"We are incredibly busy."

"Great guys. So what kind of stuff have you been working on?"

"Come on down and we'll show you."

"Uh, I'd prefer not to be seen by too many people," Harry argued.

"Not a problem," Fred replied. "The good stuff is down the other staircase. Our latest inventions."

"No one else is allowed in that room." George added.

They lead Neville and Harry down a different staircase where they quickly made their way to a room that the twins obviously used for experimentation. Harry recognized some of the stuff from his tour before his sixth year.

"This might look like an ordinary hat," Fred said picking up a hat. "But it's got a shield charmed into it. It'll reflect a couple of minor to moderate hexes. Of course it won't stop an Unforgivable."

"We thought it would be a great gag, you know have a friend try to hex you and watch his face when it bounces off of you."

"Of course we got the idea from DA, so it's something else we owe you Harry."

"Anyway a senior Ministry official was in here with his youngest kid a couple of weeks ago and saw it."

"He took one of them to show his boss. We might have a huge order for these for the Ministry soon."

"If we get that order, we'll probably start looking at other things like Shield Cloaks and Gloves."

Harry looked at the hat, and thought of the upcoming Ministry battle. "Think I could buy some of these from you?"

"For you Harry, it's free."

"I need four actually. One for Hermione…"

"Let me guess, Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Actually guys, no," Harry replied. "We've had a fallen out with the two of them."

"Really?" George asked. "What did our younger siblings do?"

"Ron was upset that Hermione and I started dating."

"You and Hermione?" Fred asked. "Well it's about time mate. She's an excellent young lady."

"Though she must be a living terror with the OWLs coming up."

"Not really. She's calmed down quite a bit."

"You calmed Hermione down before her OWLs?" George asked in amazement. "It must be true love then," He continued with a grin.

"I think it is guys, but no I would like one for Neville here and Luna Lovegood. You remember her from the DA?"

"The one Ron calls Loony?" Fred asked.

"That's her. She gets picked on and her having something like one of these hats may come in handy."

"Sure Harry, four hats it is. Let me show you these as well," George pointed to some objects that looked like horns scurrying about. "We call them decoy detonators. Just drop one and it will run off and make a loud noise out of sight."

"And this is a daydream charm," George said holding up a box. "You can get a thirty minute high quality daydream to make your classes pass as quickly as possible. Imagine, instead of listening to Professor Binns, you can be off in your mind being seduced by several scantily clad women."

"_Don't even think about it Harry!"_ Hermione's voice echoed in Harry's mind.

"Of course we have several other daydreams as well."

"So you can make the daydream about anything?"

"Mostly," Fred replied. "We are having some trouble with the Veela one, but give us a few more days."

Over the next half hour, the twins brought out several more items and showed them to Harry and Neville. By the time Harry had left the store he had four shield hats, several decoy detonators, some instant Darkness powder, a portable swamp and a shrunken box that the Twins asked Harry and Neville to deliver to Lee Jordon. As they left, Harry reminded the twins to not mention they had been there to anyone which they agreed.

Several doors down from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes they passed a small jewelry story. A sign in the front window proclaimed a sale to end all sales. While another display of diamond earrings, necklaces and rings had a sign above it saying '_Why give just a gift, when you can give forever?' _Another display had a pearl jewelry while its sign indicated pearls were the June Birthstone.

"Come on," Harry said as he looked around. Seeing no one was looking at him, he threw off the invisibility cloak. "I want to go in here."

A young attractive witch looked up from a magazine she was reading, "Welcome to Matilda's Fine Jewels, how may I help you today?"

"Uh...just looking thanks," Harry replied.

"We're having a great sale on diamonds and pearls this month. Are you looking for something for your mum or maybe a young witch you fancy?"

Harry didn't bother to answer as he started to look around.

"We also have a nice assortment of watches if that's what you're looking for," The witch continued nonplussed.

Harry had stopped listening to the witch as a set of rings caught his eye. Above the rings was a sign that read '_A promise made by a diamond, isn't just a promise, it's a lifetime_.' "_Perfect." _He thought.

"_Harry what are you doing?"_ The witch in question asked.

"_Thinking that my wife should have a ring to show she's to be my future wife."_

"_I don't need anything like that."_

"_I didn't say you needed it, but I think you should have one."_

"_I...I'd like that."_

"_I love you Hermione."_

"_And I love you Harry."_

"_Want to help me pick it out?"_

"_No...surprise me."_

Harry started looking at the various rings in the case when the saleswitch came to help him. "A promise ring is it?" She asked. "So there is a witch you fancy?"

"Well I wasn't looking to give it to him," Harry replied pointing to Neville. "Sorry Neville, but you're just not Hermione."

Neville turned red as the attention of the witch turned to him but he stammered out. "Ah Harry and I thought that was why you dragged me in here," Harry smiled knowing that even two days ago Neville wouldn't have been able to say anything.

The saleswitch's eyes flickered to Harry's forehead as soon as Neville said his name and she immediately stammered, "You're …you're Harry Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Really? I must have forgotten since I looked in the mirror this morning."

"I read your story in the Quibbler," The witch continued as her eyes were still wide in excitement.

"I...I'd rather not talk about it," Harry replied.

"Of course. Wait until mum hears I waited on Harry Potter."

"Look I'd appreciate it if you'd not mention I was in here."

"Uh…yes…yes of course," She replied still staring.

Harry ignored her and started looking at the rings. All the rings looked a lot alike and they were all nice. "_Miranda, can you help me?" _Harry thought. _"I want it to be perfect for Hermione and I'm not sure."_

"_Just follow your heart Harry,"_ The Goddess of Love replied. _"Your heart is connected to hers; just let your love guide you and it will not fail."_

Harry wasn't sure what she meant but he tried to think of the love he had for his wife, the dream he had of their future and as he gazed at the rings, one in particular seemed to call to him. It was simple silver ring with two interlocking hearts. Each heart had a single small gemstone in the middle while where the two hearts joined there was a small diamond. The ring seemed perfect but not quite right at the same time. "Excuse me," Harry finally said to the saleswitch whose eyes hadn't left him. "Can I see that ring please?" He asked pointing at the one he had identified.

"Of course," She replied and quickly opened the display and removed the ring that Harry had identified. "Most people change these stones to be the birthstones of the young woman and man," She explained as she pointed to the two stones inside the hearts. "But of course they can be anything."

"What are the birthstones of July and September?" Harry asked.

"July is a ruby while September is a sapphire at least in the modern era," The saleswitch replied as she pulled out a birthstone display rack. "But many of our customers still believe in the ancient era stones," She pulled out another birthstone display. "July was Onyx then while September was Peridot."

As Harry contemplated the different jewels, another gemstone caught his eye; the emerald birthstone of May. As he remembered Hermione comparing his eyes to that particular gem, an idea struck him. He quickly scanned the rest of the stones in both displays but none of them seemed to match Hermione's eyes.

"Do you have a light brown gemstone? I'm thinking of my girlfriend's eyes."

It took twenty minutes to find the exact shade of brown in a chrysoberyl stone. When Harry picked it up and put it beside an emerald that the witch said was the same color as his eyes he liked what he saw. The witch took the ring in the back and had the jeweler magically sized the stones to fit and put an autosizing charm on the ring.

"How does this look sir?" The witch asked as she passed the ring back to Harry when it was complete.

Harry looked at the ring and knew it was perfect for Hermione. "It's perfect," Harry replied and quickly paid it.

"She's going to love it Harry," Neville said as they left the jewelry store.

"I hope so," Harry replied.

A few minutes later they were back in the Shrieking Shack where they were relieved to find the door back into the castle still there. It was lunchtime when they arrived back in the Room of Requirements and found Hermione reading her History of Magic book.

"Want it now?" Harry asked after receiving her welcome back kiss that was passionate enough to cause Neville to blush. Harry knew she was trying to not ask to see it.

"I can wait if you want to but…" Hermione replied looking down and blushing.

"I want you to have it, to wear it, to let everyone know what you mean to me," Harry pulled out the ring box and opened it, showing the ring to her. The look on her face instantly told him he had made an excellent choice.

"Allow me," Harry said as he took the ring from the box. He took her left hand in his and as he gazed into her eyes he said, "I know we are married in the magical world, but this is my promise that you will be my wife in all ways someday. It is my promise that you are my future," And he slid the ring on left ring finger.

Hermione lifted her hand and studied the ring. Earlier she had pulled out her History of Magic book and started revising just so she wouldn't see the ring in his mind, but as she looked at it now, she realized how perfect it was. The emerald matched his eyes perfectly when he looked at her. The other stone was the color of her eyes and the diamond, though small was brilliant and flawless. Tears crept into her eyes as she looked at it. She realized how much effort Harry had put into selecting the perfect ring for her and the thought of how close she had come to having her life screwed up by a couple of the Weasleys crossed her mind. She had to mentally laugh at the thought of Ron putting any effort into picking something out like this.

"That bad huh?" Harry asked as he waited for her to say something.

"You know perfectly well these are happy tears," Hermione sniffed as she shoved him in his shoulder. She then pulled him closer and showed him just how happy she was.

*** E E ***

It had been a better day for Ginny Weasley. With her rash finally cured and the end of the smelly paste, her happiness had returned. Currently she was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch while trying to devise a perfect plan to get her Harry away from the bookworm. "_I can be patient," _She thought to herself as she took another bite of salad. "_More than likely Harry will realize just how plain and boring she is. If not, I'll just let mum know that I'm not friends with Hermione anymore and to not bother inviting her over for the summer. I'll also suggest to Ron that he ask mum to get Harry over as soon as possible," _Ginny smiled as she thought of so much time of having Harry all to herself away from the know-it-all. She took another bite of salad. "_Definitely let them have their fun. It isn't like he's going to propose to her or anything." _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Colin Creevey jostled her elbow as he sat down next to his brother. "Hey Dennis, did you see the ring Harry gave Hermione?"

Ginny didn't hear the reply as she had immediately stared down the table where Hermione was sitting next to _**her **_Harry showing a ring on her left hand to Luna and several other people. Ginny's fork slipped out of her hand and dropped with a clatter onto her plate. The noise caused Hermione to glance down in her direction and the smile she had for Ginny caused the youngest Weasley's blood to boil. "_That...that backstabbing boyfriend stealing bitch," _She mentally fulminated. With a final glare at her nemesis who was still smiling at her, she rose from her seat and stomped angrily out of the Great Hall with enough heat rising from her that people might swear that steam was pouring out of her ears. "_If she thinks she can just steal my Harry without a fight, she better think again. That ring will be mine." _

A few minutes later Ginny was in the library pulling various potions books off the shelf. "_What did my book say? Love potions and Jealousy Potions. I'll give her both and have her so confused she'll swear my brother is Merlin himself," _Ginny declared to herself. Once again the images of a dumpy Hermione with six or so kids pulling at her dress while she slaved away in front of a stove brought a measured calm to Ginny. "_As for you Harry my love, I think it's time you realized how much you love me. It worked for Mum so it should work for me," _Ginny hesitated as she considered _"Hermione will probably see through a love potion and warn Harry," _she quickly dismissed it as she thought_; "I'll give her so much jealousy potion she won't even think about my Harry." _

*** E E ***

"_Did I forget anything_?" Hermione asked herself as she looked inside her bookbag. The pensieve was in there surrounded by a cushioning charm as well as a collection of memories for them to show Sirius. She'd also included several of the items the twins had given Harry when he had stopped at their store.

"I really need to recreate my beaded bag sometime," Hermione grumbled to Harry. "That's my project for the summer, but that's everything. We're ready to go."

They were back in the Room of Requirements in preparations to visiting Sirius. Harry pulled out the mirror. "Sirius?"

"Pup?" The mirror replied after a while and Sirius's face appeared. "Ready to come over?"

"Anyone there?"

"Not anymore. Molly was here an hour back but she's returned to the Burrow."

"What did she want?"

"Making plans to move back in of course," Sirius said. "Like last year, Dumbledore wants a full house to protect you when you show up."

"Got to keep me under his thumb while it looks like he's being nice and allowing me to have time with my friends?"

"Something like that," Sirius said. "Now come on over and show me those memories."

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Takes a little time to walk out of the castle."

"When this is all over you have got to show me that room. If your father and I had known about it…" A wistful look appeared on Sirius' face.

"I know," Harry replied. "See you soon."

A little later Hermione and Harry were seated at the kitchen table of number twelve Grimmauld again. "Before we begin, I need to warn you," Hermione said. "You need to be careful around the portrait of Phineas Black that's in the bedroom upstairs. He will report anything he hears to Dumbledore when he is back in his office."

"I never even thought of that," Sirius replied. "How do you know?"

"We spent a lot of time with that portrait in our seventh year," Harry explained. "It's how Snape knew where to give us the sword."

Sirius just shook his head and sighed as looked at the two teenagers across from him "I know it's all true, but it's still so unreal to me Harry. This future stuff I mean. It was just a couple of weeks ago, you were in the floo wanting to know about your father because of a memory of Snape and now...now you're the same kid but not a kid anymore."

"It's still strange for us too Sirius. Like having you back. I mean you've been dead for two years but here you are sitting across from us. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do when I see Dumbledore."

"Let's have the talks later, right now we need to look at the memories," Hermione said. "You two view the memories and I'll stay out here just in case someone shows up."

An hour later, a visibly shaken Sirius was drinking a glass of whiskey to settle his nerves. "Nothing like seeing yourself killed to unsettle you," He said quietly to the two teenage adults in front of him. "I see what you mean about not taking the fight serious enough," Sirius displayed a small grin as he continued. "I always wanted to die laughing, but not quite like that," The joke died a horrible death as the three of them all looked down at the table. For several seconds the only sound to be heard was the ticking of a clock.

Harry took Hermione's hand as he had just relived the same painful events with Sirius. Seeing his Godfather go through the Veil still hurt even knowing he was not dead anymore.

Sirius' eyes had followed Harry's hand and noticed the ring on Hermione's hand. "Nice ring Hermione. That wasn't there the other day was it?"

Hermione subconsciously rubbed the ring with her thumb and smiled. "It is, isn't it? Harry gave it to me earlier today."

"Remember I want to be there when Albus finds out about your marriage. Or better yet when Ron and Ginny find out."

"No promises Sirius, but we'll try."

"Ok," Sirius said as he looked at his now empty glass. "I need to go in again to study the memory. I need to know everything that happened."

He was a little steadier when he exited the memory the second time but still had another drink. "I see a lot of things that will help; it looks like you now know how the doors work, so getting from room to room won't be a problem this time."

"Yeah, just ask for the room you want," Harry muttered. "If I'd known that two years ago, we could have escaped."

"Or you might have run right into Voldemort in the Atrium without Dumbledore there. It's not clear when he actually showed up. He could have been disillusion the whole time and you walked right past him on your way in."

"I don't think he was. My scar didn't hurt. Usually when I get close to him it hurts like it did when he showed up."

"Good point. So he shows up afterwards. Does he show up as soon as one of his Death Eaters comes back into the Atrium or after so much time or some other reason? I'd have to bet on once a Death Eater reappears," Sirius considered that, "So we need one of them to escape and get back up the atrium. So anything else?"

"What about the Time Turners Sirius?" Hermione asked. "I think I can get one of them if we can lure a Death Eater in the time room again."

"That would definitely give us an advantage, but I'll have to think about it. Time is a finicky thing to mess with as you both know. Not that I'm complaining about why you messed with it the last time," Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned, "You do realize this is the second time the two of you have come back in time to save me?"

"Well then quit trying to get yourself killed will you?" Harry said.

"Sure thing Pup. Get my name cleared and do away with Voldemort permanently and I'm all for risking a sunburn on a nice beach somewhere being the riskiest thing I do for a while," Sirius replied with a smile on his face. Then he turned more serious. "I've got enough to work on a plan. I might have further questions about things that happened before you got to the Ministry or afterwards."

"Any idea on how to get yourself out?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I was thinking of misdirecting the Aurors, but not positive yet."

"I think I know a better way," Harry said. "Ask Kreacher if he can apparate into and out of the Department of Mysteries."

"Like Dobby got you out of the Malfoys?"

"Exactly."

"I hadn't thought of that," Sirius turned and said in a normal voice "Kreacher," And instantly the house-elf was there. He was dressed in a snowy white towel and was clean and smiling.

"What can Kreacher do for you Master?"

"Are you able to apparate into the Ministry Building, specifically into the Department of Mysteries?"

"If Master needs me to be able to do it, I can do it," Kreacher answered without hesitation.

"If you are there can you bring me back here with you if I need you to?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher must do what Master needs doing. If Master needs Kreacher to bring him back here, Kreacher can do that."

Hermione realized the problem and asked, "Kreacher, if your Mas...if Sirius needs you to bring him here from the Ministry of Magic, would it cause you harm?"

The small elf looked at Hermione. They could tell he was trying to fight his long held revulsion. "Kreacher is not a young elf. Kreacher knows not what his magic can still do, but if Master needs it done, it will be done."

"I think he is saying that he will do it, but it might hurt or kill him," Hermione said.

"Then we need to think of something else," Harry replied. "_And no you don't have to kiss me, at least not for that."_

"_For your information I do not need a reason to kiss you but if I did, the ring has a lot of reasons left in it."_

"What about distance?" Hermione asked after speaking to Harry. "Can he just get you out of the Ministry and then you get yourself the rest of the way?"

"Kreacher?"

"Shorter distance would be easier on Kreacher Master," The house-elf replied. "But Kreacher will do what Kreacher must to support the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"So that's still a possibility," Sirius said. "But we have two weeks to figure it out in more details. I'll play around with this and come up with some kind of plan. So you will only have four this time and not six?"

"Yes, I don't think Ron will be coming and I don't want Ginny to be there," Harry replied. "I don't want to owe her anything."

Harry distinctly heard Hermione mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'cannon fodder' before she agreed that the two Weasleys would not be coming this time.

"But if you think we need six in your planning, I bet we could get the twins to join us. Oh, speaking of the twins, I got some other stuff that might help," Harry said. "Neville and I stopped at their shop today," He reached into the book bag and started pulling stuff out. "I've got some Instant Darkness powder. It creates a cloud of pure black to help you get away. This is a decoy Detonator. It will cause a loud noise away from you to distract someone and this is a shield hat. Fred and George said it'll deflect a few mild to moderate hexes."

Sirius picked up the hat and gave a low whistle. "This will block hexes? I bet the Ministry would like a few of these."

"They're expecting an order from them anytime now," Harry replied and then he reached into the book bag for the last item. "This is a portable swamp. It creates a pretty large area of swamp land. We currently have one in the fifth floor corridor on the east side of Hogwarts. Filch is having to paddle students across it right now."

""That might definitely come in handy. Definitely a way to protect a door area," Sirius looked at his watch and said. "You probably need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Before we go, there was one other thing we were going to ask you," Hermione said. "Presuming Voldemort is found out in a couple of weeks, we expect Fudge to be forced out of office like he was last time, but we want to influence who is selected afterwards."

"I presume you have someone in mind?"

"Bones," Harry replied immediately. "Amelia Bones. She was fair to me at my hearing but…but last time she was killed a couple of weeks after the fight at the Ministry. Everyone thought she was going to be the next Minister and it was suspected Voldemort killed her."

"You said Scrimgeour became the next Minister?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and he kept trying to get me to support him, but he kept locking innocent people away," Harry replied.

"That's something I can relate to not wanting to support," Sirius replied. "I bet that losing both Amelia and Rufus out of the DMLE must have hurt their ability to effectively combat Death Eaters," Sirius sat back in his chair as a thoughtful look came over his face. He suddenly sat back up and said, "Okay, after the war is over I would love to have Amelia as Minister. She's fair and will do the right thing. But during the war I would want her still in charge of the DMLE. Continuity will be crucial in the fight. For the same reason Scrimgeour should stay head the Aurors. Besides we can't afford to have either of those positions fall into Death Eater's hands."

"So who do you think should be Minister?"

A smile crept onto Sirius's face. "I think I'll vote for Fudge. Keep him in office."

"WHAT!" Harry and Hermione yell simultaneously. "You can't be serious?" Hermione asked.

"Actually yes I am, and yes I am," Sirius answered with a wry grin. "Let me explain. IF after Voldemort returns you can save Fudge's political arse Harry with some concocted tale of having been working with him to help lure Voldemort into the open, Fudge will bend over backward to appease you. You can manipulate the bastard for everything he's worth; especially if his buddy Lucius is caught. You'll have the Ministry on your side instead of against you this time. Yes you'll have to play some politics but it will be worth it."

"Wouldn't that make me as bad a Malfoy? Or Dumbledore?"

"Plan on doing anything for personal gain? If not, then no you're not as bad as Malfoy. And as you've pointed out, the real problem with Dumbledore is his inability to share information and trust people. Your whole purpose of manipulation is to effectively **give** information as quickly as possible. I doubt very seriously once this war is over, you're going to continue trying to manipulate people."

"Okay, I see your point," Harry said and then a thought struck him. "If we have Fudge we can get you a trial?"

"Hell Harry, you could probably just get him to sign a bloody pardon as long as we can make it look good for him. I'd prefer the trial to clear my name but I'll take any way to get my freedom."

"We were thinking about you and your freedom. Has Dumbledore ever tried to find Peter?" Hermione asked. "He has a spy in the ranks of Voldemort. Can't Snape let someone know where Peter is and grab him?"

"Snivellus do something for me? You're dreaming right?" Sirius snarled. "You've seen the way he acts around here, like he's the only person doing anything important, especially when it comes to me."

"Well you did try to get Remus to eat him," Hermione replied. "I can see where someone might hold a grudge for that, but you would think Dumbledore would try to get you freed. I mean you'd have to be a much more valuable asset being able to get out than being stuck around here."

"He's never mentioned it. I guess I presumed there's nothing he could do to help me."

"We were wondering if Dumbledore is purposely not trying for Peter to help you Sirius," Hermione explained. "Peter owes Harry a life debt and we suspect that Dumbledore wants to have Peter near Voldemort just in case Harry needs help."

"He wouldn't do that," Sirius cried out then followed with a much quieter "Would he?"

"As we've said and you just mentioned earlier, Dumbledore thinks he is the sole decider of all things. He can and will throw away lives if it means getting done what he thinks needs doing. He let Draco stay in the castle knowing he was dangerous just so his 'soul' could still be saved. It almost cost two very innocent people their lives not to mention everyone who would have died the night Dumbledore did if Harry hadn't given us his Felix Felicis. The Death Eaters were in the Castle because of Draco and he was there because Dumbledore thought he knew best," Hermione blushed as she finished her rant.

"She's been worked up about Draco all day," Harry explained. "He was playing pompous ass again this morning and it hit Hermione the wrong way," Harry looked over at Hermione's watch. "Ok Sirius, Hermione and I need to head back to Hogwarts. We need to be seen some before tonight when we have a date."

"A date?"

"Dinner and dancing."

"Wher… that room?"

"It's amazing Sirius, it will do anything."

Sirius just got a faraway look as he thought of the women he could have charmed if he had known about that room, but then he wished them a great evening and Harry and Hermione left.

A short time later Harry and Hermione met back up with Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirements.

"Thanks for keeping the room for us," Hermione told their friends.

"Look guys," Neville said excitedly and with an incantation and a wave of his wand a small piece of wood in front of him changed from green to red. "It works much better."

"Told you Neville," Harry said. "It never was you, just an unsuitable wand. Never doubt yourself."

Neville nodded and smiled as he changed the wood's color to blue.

"I think Neville has been doing very well," Luna said dreamily looking up from her book. "He's working most of the Charms you say are on the OWL with no problems."

"Excellent Neville," Hermione praised. "Tomorrow we'll work on transfiguration. Now you still need to get the theories down behind the spells, but it looks like your practicals will be much better."

"All because of you two," Neville exclaimed.

"We just knew what you could do," Harry said. "You're the one doing it. Now we need to head out of here and been seen," Harry turned to Hermione. "Shall we go to the common room? Luna you can come to."

"If it's alright with you guys," Neville said as he looked at Luna. "Luna and I were planning on going to the library once you got back. She's going to study with me for a while."

Hermione glanced at Harry as she raised an eyebrow. "_Could there have been more going on in here besides studying?"_

"_I doubt it, but if we leave them alone enough, Neville just might get up the courage now."_

"_They'd make a nice couple but we are not playing matchmaker," _Hermione said. "Sounds great. Harry, check the map and see if anyone is waiting for us out side of the room.

A familiar name was under the dot that was pacing back and forth in front of the Room of Requirements. "Ginny's out there," Harry said. "I'm glad that after that crap with Draco and Umbridge I asked for a room that made the door disappear once we were in here."

"We can go out another door like we did then," Hermione suggested.

"Wait," Harry said. "I want to see what's she's asking the room to be," He glanced at the map again and found an empty corridor not far away. He quickly requested a door to that location. When it appeared, he threw on his cloak and dashed through it. When he'd retraced his steps back to the Room of Requirements, he saw the young witch with two cauldrons in her hands. She was currently staring angrily at the blank wall. She then started pacing again while saying "I need a room to brew potions in; I need a room to brew potions in."

"_Love, Ginny wants a room to brew potions. Think she is planning on the jealousy potion now?"_

"_Let her," _Hermione snarled_. "I have a few ideas of how to deal with it this time. But she better be back out of this room before it's time for our date. I'll be royally pissed if I don't get my time with you this evening."_

Hermione, Neville and Luna all left the Room using the same door Harry had used to exit without being seen by Ginny. As soon as Ginny got the room she wanted and disappeared, Harry and Hermione left for the Gryffindor Tower while Neville and Luna started toward the library.

It was just before dinner when the portrait hole opened and Ginny Weasley climbed through. Her hair was matted and her face was red from heat exposure. Harry nudged Hermione when he saw her and they both felt very uneasy when she gave them a smile and continued past them to climb the steps to the girl's dorm.

"_Remind me to buy two Bezoars the next time we are in Diagon Alley. I don't trust her not to poison you," _Harry thought to his wife.

"_Good point._"

*** E E ***

Harry and Hermione were relaxing on a sofa in the Room of Requirements later that night. It had been a spectacular date. Dobby had provided them with the special plates that had been used at the Yule Ball; the ones that were spelled to allow the elves to remotely take food orders by request. It had taken a few minutes to persuade Hermione that it wasn't causing any additional work for the elves since the food was being cooked anyway. The room itself had done wonders. Harry had asked for a romantic room for dinner and dancing and they had entered into a room that had a quiet table that sat next to what appeared to be a window looking out over the castle grounds. On the other side of the room a cleared area was obviously meant for dancing while soft music played quietly in the background.

Hermione had enjoyed a dinner of pan roasted Sea Bass served with rice and steamed vegetables, while Harry had asked for grilled pork chops with roasted potatoes and green beans. When the dishes had been cleared, the music increased in volume and for the next hour, they had danced. Again the dancing had been more of Hermione in Harry's arms as they swayed to the soft music, but to Hermione, it had been the most perfect way to end a day that had started with Malfoy's idiotic comments.

When they grew tired of dancing, they sat down to relax on the sofa.

"We better get back," Harry said softly as he stroked Hermione's hair. Neither of them wanted the evening to end.

"Stay with me tonight Harry," Hermione suggested softly.

"What?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight. No, not that, not yet anyway," She said as she picked up his thoughts, "Just want to feel your arms around me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"You're my husband, my boyfriend, my best friend and my soul mate, I've never been more sure about anything in my life love," Hermione replied. Their eyes continued a silent conversation that spoke more of emotions than of words. Finally their lips joined in and expressed their love of each other as well.

Later, they returned to the Gryffindor Tower where Harry asked Neville to cover for him in case something came up. He closed the curtains around his bed and filled his book bag with a change of clothes and pajamas. Harry and Hermione met back up in the common room where they said a few words to make it seem like they were making a last minute dash to the library before returning to the Room of Requirements.

The room that was created for Hermione was a small bedroom with a fake window filled with moonlight, a bed with a down comforter, a couple of bed tables with flickering candles and a bathroom with a shower and a WC. After they showered separately, they found themselves in bed under the covers. It didn't surprise Harry when Hermione pulled out a book to read before falling asleep. He enjoyed watching her profile as she read, occasionally turning a page. She smiled when he would think how beautiful she looked in the candle and moonlight. She'd glance over at him and see him staring at her with his green eyes aglow with the feelings he had for her. It wasn't long before she closed the book and looked at Harry. "Are you going to stare at me every night I read before bed?" She asked.

"When I have the chance yes," He replied honestly. "I love you, and a book in your hand is the way I've seen you most of the time I've known you," Harry explained. He reached out his fingers and gently caressed the side of her cheek causing her to close her eyes to the exquisite feeling of the touch. "And you, my Hermione are even more gorgeous right now."

Hermione fell asleep with Harry's arm over her with her final thoughts being how she loved being 'Harry's Hermione' just as she knew he was 'her Harry'.

The Room of Requirements simulated sunshine poured through the fake window the next morning to indicate that morning had arrived. Hermione was the first to climb from her restful slumber. She opened her eyes feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She'd only been awake a few seconds when she realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. The first indication was the fact there was a hand up her shirt cupping one of her breasts, and the other was a much more firm object pressing against her rear.

A wave of panic swept over her, but then the memories of the night before came back. She smiled as she remembered exactly where she was and who was in bed with her. She moved her hand to lift Harry's from her breast and then stopped as she realized she enjoyed the feeling of it where it was. With a blush spreading across her cheeks, she started to think of what their first time would be like.

Harry awoke several minutes later to the pleasant smell of vanilla that seemed to tickle at his nose. As he opened his eyes he found his nose buried in thick brown hair, his memories of the night before came back to him and he pulled Hermione even closer to him and that's when he realized where his hand was. Panic coursed through his mind as he pleaded for Hermione to still be asleep while at the same time he started to move his hand slowly out of her shirt.

"Don't," Hermione whispered but he was already moving it.

"But...I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to," Harry exclaimed as his hand came out of her shirt.

"Harry, I've been awake for several minutes now. If I had not wanted your hand there I would have moved it myself," She explained. "I know you didn't do it on purpose and even if you had," she turned over and looked him in the eyes as she continued, "I wouldn't have minded," To prove her point, she sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head and threw it off the bed. She smiled when she turned back to Harry and found his mouth was agape. "You might want your glasses for this," She smirked.

Harry was a teenage boy. Older in mind than in body, but still a teenage boy who had very little experience with viewing the female body. Once he had his glasses on he tried to look Hermione in the eyes, he really really tried to look her in the eyes, but his eyes kept wandering lower to the perfect breasts that were right there in front of him.

"I'll give you this morning love," Hermione said with a knowing smile. "But I do expect more eye contact once you get over this part," Harry eyes looked up at her face for a short time as he nodded, but it wasn't long before they made their way back to those beautiful, perfect breasts. It was one thing to get a glimpse of her breasts when the met Miranda but for them to be right in front of him, with her permission to look was entirely something else. It only got better when the next words she spoke were "You are allowed to touch."

"Ar…are you sure?" Harry asked. "I don't want to…"

"I'm sure Harry. No further than touching this morning, but I am sure I want this."

Hermione relished the touch of Harry's hands as he gently and hesitantly started caressing. He started awkwardly but it wasn't long until his hands were gentle but firm in their movements as he grew confident that she was enjoying what he did and really wanted it to happen. After a while she had him remove his own shirt and she ran her hands over his chest, bringing a whole new meaning to the word pleasure to Harry's vocabulary. She had seen an older Harry's shirtless body many times in the tent, but now she explored that body and the scars that permeated his torso and arms that were uniquely her husband's. From those scars that were made by his uncle during his childhood, to the bite from the basilisk, to the cut made by Wormtail to take his blood in the graveyard, she traced each one with first her fingers and then her lips. As she did that she let him know how much she loved him, how each one was a part of that person she loved, and how she wanted to share the pain each had caused him. Finally she ran her fingers and lips gently over his heart knowing there were still scars there that she hoped to help him heal.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"But Ginny, I'm not interested in Hermione anymore," Ron whined.

"Of course you are Ron," Ginny replied with obvious annoyance in her voice as she drummed her fingers on the side of the couch where she was talking to her brother. The two of them were currently alone in the common room.

"You didn't see the look she had in her eyes. She wanted to kill me."

"_Most people who see you eat want the same thing,"_ Ginny thought to herself but let out a deep sigh, "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Could you imagine the person who wants to free house elves killing someone, much less her friend?"

"Well, yeah I see what you mean," Ron answered, "But Lavender, she's been…well staring at me."

"So you're willing to take second best again. You're just going to let Harry steal your girl is that it?" Ginny asked with an edge to her voice. She knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to her brother. "Let him win again? I mean look at it, you put all the work the last few weeks and won the house the Quidditch Cup while Harry was stealing your girl from under your nose? And you're ok with that?" She smiled when she saw the look that her brother got in his eyes. Then she thought about another possibility when Ron threw out Lavender Brown's name. "How about this plan? You see if Lavender will date you AND we get Hermione jealous and in love with you. You can have the satisfaction of knowing she's jealous of you and Lavender. Not only will you have the girl Harry wants after you, but you'll be able to say you're too good for her. Then if you decide Lavender isn't the girl for you, then you can either get with Hermione or at least have her around for a quick snog until you find someone better."

Ron's eyes glazed over at the thought of having a woman on his arm and another pursuing him, "_Not just another, but the one Harry wants," _desperate for him. He sat up straighter on the sofa before he answered. "Well...what do I need to do?"

"Nothing, wait, you'll probably have to make some kind of apology. It all depends on how I can get the potions to that Bookworm Beaver," Hermione had confessed to Ginny in one of their friendly discussions that that name had been the one she hated the most being called when she was younger. "Now I've got the potions ready to go," Ginny explained. "I had to stick to fairly simple ones because I didn't have the more elaborate ingredients, but all we need is a couple of days. Just to make sure though, I'll double the dosages. So all you need to do is start showing interest in Lavender. That will give a focus to Hermione's jealousy."

"Yeah, I can see if Lavender wants to play chess with me," Ron exclaimed.

"Not the best approach Ron. No start simple," Ginny explained as she secretly agreed with her nemesis that Ron did have the emotional range of a teaspoon and possibly not that much. "Just ask her if you can Owl her this summer. If she says yes, that'll give you something to talk about. Ask her a few simple questions like what she likes to do in the summer…things like that."

"You think that will work?"

"It's a start," Ginny replied. She glanced up the steps toward the boy's dorm. "Was Harry still sleeping?"

"Yeah, the curtains were still drawn around his bed."

At that moment the portrait hole opened and a very happy Harry and Hermione walked in, each with their book bag slung over their shoulders. The drew up sharply as they saw the two Weasley siblings sitting alone in the common room, especially with the startled look they both had on their faces. They quickly recovered as Harry turned to Hermione and said. "Love, all this early morning studying made me very hungry. Shall we drop off our bags and head for breakfast? _They are up to something. See those looks?"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Distract them for a few seconds after I go up the steps okay?"_

"Sure Harry my LOVE," Hermione replied with an emphasis on the final word. "But you can't leave me with without a good-bye kiss." She pouted her lip as her thoughts were filled with amusement.

"Sorry my dear," Harry replied. "I don't know what came over me," Harry wrapped his arms around his wife proceeded to kiss her most passionately. "Now, will that keep you until I return?"

"I guess," Hermione said.

"_You might be overdoing it," _Harry said but then turned and started up the steps.

Hermione waited until Harry was out of sight and then turned to the Weasley siblings. "Ginny did you see my ring yesterday?" Hermione put her hand out so Ginny so get a closer look, while her other hand had a firm grasp of her wand in her pocket. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Ginny replied trying to not snatch the ring off of Hermione's finger and ram it where it would hurt the most.

"Harry was so thoughtful. I mean look at the emerald. Doesn't it remind you of his eyes?" Hermione asked. She knew Harry was coming back down the steps now under his cloak.

Ginny just stared at the ring with a smile that would have curled fresh milk. "Yes, it's just like his eyes."

"Well I better go drop off my bag. Harry will be back down shortly," Hermione smiled. She couldn't help but glance at the spot right behind the sofa where Harry was positioned in his cloak.

Once Hermione disappeared up her staircase, Ginny turned to Ron. "That...that.. look Ron you start talking to Lavender if you want, but on Sunday, it will happen. I am going to get my Harry back out of her clutches. Maybe the potions will have enough of an effect to distract the know-it-all from studying for her OWLs as well."

"_Her Harry?_" Harry wondered then to his wife. "_It's going to be Sunday love."_

"_We'll have to wait to see if we can find out how she plans on doing it, but you know what I want to do."_

"_Did the hat want to put you in Slytherin?"_ Harry asked as he remembered her suggestions of how to deal with the potions. A very efficient method of dealing with two issues at once.

"_No, but I didn't have someone trying to steal my boyfriend then did I?"_

"_True, but she can't steal me anymore."_

"_But just the fact she is trying."_

*** E E ***

"Harry, concentrate," Hermione exclaimed. For not the first time that afternoon she'd caught her boyfriend staring at her. "I know you don't care for History but you're getting too distracted."

Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts he had been having and looked at his wife with a look of chagrin. He knew that she knew exactly what he had been distracting him, or at least what he'd been staring at.

"I'm extremely flattered by your fascination with my body," Hermione said softly as she smiled at him. "And I promise if you can keep your concentration on studying, it will not be the last time we do that," Hermione cheeks turned pink as she continued. "I admit I enjoyed it myself," Her cheeks redden a little more as she continued, "I actually enjoyed it a lot, but we do still have OWLs and you still haven't successfully explained what the goblin rebellion of 1612 did to the magical boundaries around Hogmeade Village. They are going to expect you to explain that that rebellion was the leading reason why Hogsmeade is now an entirely magical village."

"Because the Goblins had taken the Non-magical villagers hostage and during the Wizard retaliation all but two of them were killed?"

"Very good Harry, and remember to include that the Three Broomsticks was the Wizard's Headquarters during the battle. It's little details like that which make the difference between an 'Acceptable' and an 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"Yes dear."

A bit of the old Hermione emerged on Saturday as she planned out a complete day of OWL studying. She presented Harry and Neville the exam questions as she remembered them and timed their efforts. Then she sent them through the same practicals that had been required on the OWLs. The new wand in Neville's hand made a tremendous difference as his success rate climbed along with his confidence. After a quick lunch, she took a page out of Ginny's book and turned the Room of Requirements into a potions classroom. Over the course of the next five hours, Neville and Harry practiced the three potions required on the practical potions OWL. By the end of the afternoon, Neville had successfully completed each of them twice with only minor variations in color.

Harry and Hermione spent Sunday morning reviewing the detection spells they had learned in Professor Slughorn's potions class to identify potion ingredients. They also pocketed a couple of vials of colored dye that they could add to their drinks so they would know instantly if someone performed a switching spell on their cups. It was early Sunday afternoon when Dobby popped next to then asking if they could come to the kitchens.

When they arrived Dobby pulled them aside and explained. "Harry Potter asked Dobby to let Harry Potter know if Miss Wheezy came to the kitchens for any reason. Miss Wheezy was here earlier and asked Mippy," Dobby indicated another elf who was nodding at them, "for treacle tart."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said then he turned to his wife. "Guess we know how she plans on getting the potion to me but what about you?"

"Did she ask for anything else?" Hermione asked Dobby.

"No Her-mine-nee, but Mippy said while Miss Wheezy was waiting for the tart, she did mutter that she just needed to get both of them to," Dobby looked down as he continued, "shes said 'to the know-it-all'," Dobby glanced up looking abashed.

"That's alright Dobby," Hermione replied. "You're just repeating what she said and I understand," She turned to Harry, "Both of them? Does that mean two types of potions or two different ways to get the same potion to me? And why is she more aggressive this time around?"

"I think us getting together, especially with me giving you the ring has made her do things a little more desperately this time. What's most likely?"

"Well if she did the same potion twice, it's likely to have adverse effects and I might go to Madam Pomfrey and it might be discovered," Hermione theorized. "So my guess she's trying two different types of potions. Two different jealousy potions or a jealousy potion and a love potion? Or possibly some other combination. Of course Ginny can be a little headstrong when she wants something so there is no telling exactly what she has in store for me."

"She had two cauldrons, so most likely two different kinds of potions. But really, we'll just have to wait and see," Harry said. "So your plan?"

Hermione nodded. "If she does it, she deserves what happens."

"I agree," Harry replied. He then turned to Dobby. "Dobby I am going to need you to do something for me at dinner," He quickly explained what he wanted him to do.

"Dobby can do that Harry Potter."

"Dobby," Hermione asked looking around. "Where's Winky?"

"Winky's not good at all Missus," Dobby explained with an expression of extreme sadness. "She can't stay upright on her stool anymore. We had to put her in the cupboard to keep us from tripping on her," He pointed one long finger over to a door in the kitchen. "She's getting through eight bottles of butterbeer a day now. Dobby doesn't think Winky will last much longer."

In three strides Hermione had cross the kitchen and with a jerk she yanked open the door to the cupboard. Her heart sunk at what she saw inside. Winky, in tattered butterbeer stained clothing lay sprawled on the floor of the cupboard. Though obviously unconscious, the elf still clutched an empty butterbeer bottle in her hand. When Harry joined her, his first thought was how much the little room reminded him of his original bedroom on Privet Drive. He knew he had to do something. He turned back to Dobby. "What does she need Dobby? What can I do to help her?"

"Winky wants a family Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied as he looked upon the other free elf. "Winky prefers to die over being free."

"But...but that's…" Hermione started but choked off the word 'stupid' she was about to say before asking another question. "Why?"

"Missus it would be too hard to explain. Yous only think like witches and wizards do, not like house-elf," Dobby replied.

"But you like being free Dobby," Hermione said softly. "That's why maybe I don't understand why she doesn't want to be free."

Dobby looked up at Hermione who was now kneeling beside him. "Dobby likes being free of his old Master, Her mine ee. I was made to do terrible things."

"Exact…" Hermione's exclamation ended abruptly as she realized what he had said. It wasn't being free he was glad of, but of being free of the Malfoys. Her mind still had questions though, "But Dobby you like being paid. You told Harry how much you liked buying things with your earnings."

"Miss Grangy wouldn't understand," Dobby replied and looked away.

Hermione looked at the unconscious elf lying on the floor. It was obvious the elf was wasting away. "Does she eat anything?" She asked.

"Only when I can convince her to, which isn't often," Dobby admitted. "Winky needs a family or she won't make it to Christmas Feast."

"Have you asked Professor Dumbledore?"

"Winky wants a family, not the castle," Dobby explained. "But since Winky was dismissed no family will take her."

Harry looked over at Hermione, "_Do you have any idea what happened to her last time?"_

"_No,"_ Hermione felt ashamed at having to admit that. She had known the little elf had suffered from being let go by Mr. Crouch and at finding out he had died, killed by his own son who Winky had known about. Still Hermione realized she never checked up on her in particular. She had spent the entire fifth year in a futile effort of freeing elves and never tried to show the one elf that she knew was suffering that she cared. Now she knew that her efforts then only caused resentment among the elves and Dobby a lot more extra work. Looking at Harry, she heard the thought of what he wanted to do in her mind. "_No Harry. We can't enslave her. I won't take away an intelligent creature's freewill."_

"_Isn't that exactly what you're doing though?"_ Harry asked. "_She _**_wants_**_ to bond with a family. That is her freewill isn't it?"_

Hermione's mouth performed her best rendition of a fish out of water as it constantly opened and closed for almost a minute as she tried to find a logical argument. She knew there had to be one. Finally the only line of argument she could muster surfaced. "_It's because she's been brainwashed Harry. She's been told to believe that."_

"_I think it's more than that Hermione. As you just pointed out, elves are intelligent. Wouldn't there be more elves like Dobby if that was the only thing? Look around the kitchen, none of them want to be free. If it was just education, at least some of them would be at least open to the idea. I think Dobby is an extreme case. Remember when you offered Hagrid a..spe…a badge and he said Dobby was a weirdo?"_

"_But.."_ Hermione started to reply then Dobby's words came back to her_ 'Yous only think like witches and wizards do, not like house-elf'._ Hermione started to inventory what she knew in her mind about the little elf. "_He only wanted to be free from the Malfoys, but why not bond with another family if he didn't really want to be free? He wanted pay from other families he approached. So it sounds like he wanted to be free, but what did he do with his money? He bought Harry a Christmas gift. If Dobby doesn't really want to be free but doesn't want to bond with a family or the castle what does that mean? What does he want?" _She asked herself. She couldn't put the puzzle together right now, so she turned her attention back to Winky and her husband. "_But what if she doesn't always want to be enslaved or doesn't want to do what we ask her to do?"_

Harry smiled at his wife. "_That's easy. I'm surprised you didn't think of it,"_ And he explained his thought process which left Hermione resembling the fish again. Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby, when Winky wakes up, tell her once she is sober and I do mean she must be at least two days without a single Butterbeer, to come talk to Hermione and me. We might have a family for her to bond with. For now though, why don't you take her to the come and go room and put her in a nice bed. I can't stand to see her in this cupboard."

"Dobby will do that Harry Potter sir," Dobby replied softly as he looked admiringly at Harry. "Dobby is most thankful."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the lake hand in hand. Both were slightly nervous about what was going to happen in the evening if Ginny held true to her planned date. Though Miranda had told them they were safe from potions and they knew they had a plan; it was still unsettling to know someone they had considered a friend was at that very moment planning an attempt to control them. They had spent hours discussing what they could or should do. Harry wanted to confront Ginny, to let her know they knew about her plans, but realized she'd just deny it and not only would it make Ginny more dangerous, but the fall out could be devastating to their friendship with the other Weasleys they did like.

"Well it's time," Hermione said as she glanced at her watch. Her eyes found Harry's and they both had the same thoughts. They knew that after this evening, there would be no possibility of ever renewing the friendships they thought that had had for the last seven years. It was with trepidation they turned from the lake and followed the path toward the castle for dinner.

"_We could always skip dinner," _Harry suggested for the third time as they neared the door.

"_Our OWLs start tomorrow and we can't be looking over our shoulders all week," _Hermione reminded him for an equal amount of times.

_"What about the life debt she owes me?"_ Harry asked._ "Couldn't I just get her to leave us along with it?"_

_"I'm not sure if it would work in this type of situation. Do we really know what the debt entails?" _Hermione replied. _"Does she owe you a life or will any asked for thing settle the debt? Is it a one time occurrence to settle it or can a lifetime 'leave us alone' work? How would such a thing be worded if we could? I mean if we wanted to spend time with the Weasley family sometime in the future would she lose her magic or life just by being around us at a Christmas or birthday? If we word it with potions and she gives me a poison, would that work? There are just too many unknowns to depend on something like that. I don't want Ginny to die because of a poorly worded life debt request, nor do I want us to think we're safe when we aren't."_

Harry sighed as he nodded his agreement.

Harry and Hermione sat side by side at the very end of the Gryffindor table so they would only have to protect themselves from only one side or front. Hermione sat to Harry's left so her wand arm would be between them, allowing her to cast detection spells unseen. They had thought about having Neville and Luna sit next to them, but determined it was best to allow Ginny and/or Ron to get close enough to keep an eye on them.

"Do you two lovebirds mind if I sit here?" Ginny asked in a cheerful mood as she sat down in front of them.

Harry glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders at Ginny.

"So how's your studying going?" Ginny asked as she started putting food on her plate.

"Fine," Hermione replied while at the same time she palmed the dye from her pocket and as Harry distracted Ginny by asking for a bowl of potatoes, she quickly put a couple of drops in each of their goblets.

"I really haven't had a chance to talk to you since the Quidditch championship," Ginny said to Harry. "The team will never be the same until you're back **flying** on your broom," He looked over at Hermione. "It's a **shame** you don't enjoy Quidditch or flying that much Hermione; not the way Harry and I do anyway," Ginny's eyes flickered over to Harry's before she took a bite of food.

Hermione had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

The meal passed slowly as Ginny continued to make small talk, emphasizing everything she did that was similar to Harry. She even asked about the DA and told Harry how much she'd enjoyed learning Defense, especially from **him**. All the time Hermione constantly checked their goblets and food to make sure nothing had changed. Finally the dinner plates and food disappeared and various desserts appeared.

"Could you pass me the treacle tart Harry?" Ginny asked. "**It's** my favorite dessert you know. I'm going to have mum teach me how to make it this summer. You never know when I'll want to make it for someone **special**. Oh, maybe I can try to make it for you when you come over this summer."

"_I wouldn't go near ANY food prepared by her,"_ Harry said to his wife as he handed the plate over to Ginny after taking his own piece. He gave a quick glance at his wife and could see her eyes clearly focused on the dish. It was only because they knew it was coming that they noticed when Ginny took two pieces of tart, but three appeared on her plate.

Hermione again had to force her eyes from rolling when Ginny put on an exaggerated show of enjoying her first two tarts.

"Oh..." Ginny said finally as she looked down at the third uneaten piece of treacle tart on her plate. "I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach and I'm not going to be able to finish this last piece," She looked over at Harry. "I **_know _**how much you **_love _**treacle tart so you can have my last piece Harry."

"_And so it begins," _Harry thought and then smiling at Ginny, he said. "I'm pretty full myself, but give it to me and I'll eat it before going to bed tonight."

"I just **_know_** you'll love it Harry," Ginny replied eagerly as she quickly handed the piece over to Harry.

"I wonder if I can get Dobby to wrap it up for me so it stays fresh," Harry said as he eyed the piece of tart while trying to hide his disgust. "Dobby?" He called.

"Dobby is here Harry Potter sir," The little elf replied when he popped in.

"Could you wrap up this piece of treacle tart for me to take back to the dorm tonight for a snack?" Harry asked giving the elf the agreed upon small hand signal.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby can do that right away sir," Dobby replied as he took the offered plate. A second later he was gone. In the kitchen directly below the Grand Hall, Dobby got to work. He first broke off a small piece of the tart and put it in a bag to give to Hermione. He then put the remainder of the dessert on a dish on the table that sat directly below the Slytherin table. With a snap of his fingers the plate replaced the one on the table above. He took one of the pieces of Treacle Tart that was on the plate that had been replaced and wrapped it up.

Dobby's next part was to apparate to a spot in the Great Hall so he could see the plate he'd sent up. Harry and Hermione wanted to know who ended up with the tainted tart. They knew who they suspected would get it, but they wanted to make sure. Within seconds a hand reached over and grabbed the tart and Dobby popped back next to Harry.

"Dobby did all that Harry Potter asked sir," The elf said as he handed the wrapped plate to Harry.

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is welcome sir. Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter."

"Well I better head back to the dorm," Ginny said with a smile as her eyes darted to the small plate in Harry's hand. Her smile only increased in size as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"_Tomorrow he'll be mine,"_ Ginny thought happily as she ascended the steps. "_And the bitch will be in her own living hell,"_ She thought of the ring Hermione was wearing at that very moment, imagined her removing it in disgust as her thoughts become filled by Ron. Ginny glance at her own left hand and visualized that ring there. "_Where it belongs, of course I'm sure it won't be long before my Harry replaces it with an engagement ring, a very large engagement ring, especially once I hint at how much I want it," _That was followed by a bit of laughter as she envisioned what kind of ring her brother would get Hermione someday if they actually got together.

"_He'd probably get her a fake diamond. I mean really, why waste galleons on her?" _Thoughts of engagement rings made Ginny's mind start on the next logical step; her wedding day. "_Harry should be in emerald green robes of course; with black trim," _She thought. "_It'll be in the orchard in late spring when the blossoms are still in bloom_," Ginny took a deep breath as she could already smell the apple orchard as it would smell the day of her wedding to **_her_** Harry. She could see the love Harry would have in his eyes as her father walked her down the aisle toward him. She arrived at the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower still composing her wedding vows in her mind.

Harry and Hermione were both relieved and worried as they watched Ginny leave the table. They were relieved that they had caught Ginny's actions as planned, but concerned they had missed the attempt on Hermione. Their fears were shortly waylaid when Ron came up to her as they left the Great Hall.

"Uh..." Ron stammered. "I'm suppose…I mean I want you to have these to say I'm sorry," He held out a small box of chocolates from Honeydukes.

"_When's the last time we went to Hogsmeade in the fifth year,"_ Harry asked. He couldn't imagine Ron holding onto anything edible that long. He remembered Ron eating the chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane had given him next year or the previous year just because he presumed a box of chocolates lying in the middle of the floor MUST be his. "_We really have got to come up with a way to define what year is what and when it happened. I am going to confuse myself."_

"_It's simple Harry, if you mention sixth or seventh year or the hunt, I'll know you're talking about the next two years and you should too. Now when next year comes along, I'm hoping we are really starting to not even think about the previous time line, but we can then refer to it as the previous sixth year."_

"_Makes it sound like we failed and had to repeat it," _They both noticed Ron was still standing there with the box of chocolates still outstretched in his hand and was still talking. "…and I know I was a prat and should have congratulated you," He finished.

"_Well I've got to make this look good," _Hermione thought as she took the box of chocolate. "It's a start Ron, but you still insulted our friends. Think about what a real friend is like and we'll talk next school year."

"But Gin…uh yeah. I'll do that," Ron said. "Well I've got to go meet Lavender. She's my **girlfriend** now," Ron emphasized the word girlfriend as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione had to turn the laugh that she was fighting into a coughing fit. Finally she recovered. "That's great Ron," She said as she cleared her throat. "I wish you two the best."

"Yeah well…well...ok…thanks," Ron looked confused as if he didn't know what to do. Finally he turned and walked away.

"Let's find somewhere to examine these," Hermione said as she held the box of chocolates as gingerly as she could. After making sure no one was following them, they ducked into an empty classroom. Harry pulled out his wand and sent a locking spell at the door, while Hermione took care of the privacy charms. When they had secured the room, they called Dobby.

When Dobby appeared they immediately asked the question. "Were you able to see who ate the tart?"

"Dobby saw who took it."

"Who was it? Goyle?"

"No sir, it was Bulstrode sir."

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Hermione asked incredulously. "But didn't you put it on a plate near Goyle?" They had presumed he would eat it since he eats everything in front of him.

"Dobby did Missus. But Bulstrode beat him to it."

"Oh my," Hermione said. "I've got to know what type of potion Ginny was trying to give Harry. Did you save a small amount of the tart?"

Dobby handed over the piece he had broken off.

"Thanks Dobby," Hermione said as she sat the piece of tart on a desk. She waved her wand and cast the Scarpin's Revelaspell detection spell they had learned the next year in Slughorn's class on the small piece. "Ashwinder eggs are one of the ingredients," She said as she interpreted the result. "So we know it's not Amortentia. But we knew that anyway since it would have taken much longer to make," After several more minutes of diagnosing the correct potion, she concluded. "It's a lower end love potion that will wear off in two days or so."

"Do love potions work on the same sex?" Harry asked as he thought about who took the love potion.

"I...I don't know?" Hermione replied as she tried to remember if the book had mentioned the possibility. "I guess we'll find out."

"So it's possible for the next two days Bulstrode…?"

"If Ginny is hiding from Millicent, at least she won't be bothering us during the testing."

"But Millicent has OWLs too."

Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged, "Anyone who is a member of the Inquisitorial Squad will get no pity from me. Plenty of students are going to have their grades affected because of their actions, so it's only fair. Besides I owe Bulstrode a thing or two. If she gets one or two fewer OWLs, too bad, I will not cry at night over it."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "What about the sweets?" He pointed at the box in Hermione's hand. "Still have the same plan?"

"Well now that we are thinking about the same sex I might have a better idea," Hermione replied with a mischievous look in her eyes. "But first let me see what's in them," She opened the box and removed the six pieces of candy and did the same detection spell. She cast the spell again and a third time. "Wow, she has two doses of the same love potion as well as a dose of jealousy potion in each of these."

"I think she really hates you being my girlfriend," Harry said. "_And my wife."_

"Yes, it seems so," Hermione replied. "If I wasn't protected and bit into one of these chocolates I would probably have been as desperate to get Ron as Ginny is to get you. At least there's no lust potion," She mentally gagged at the thought that brought up of her and Ron and she quickly substituted the memory of her and Harry in bed the other morning. She still had a shudder run through her as she saw the evidence of Ginny and Ron's betrayal laid out in front of her.

"So go with the plan?"

I'm a little concerned about this strong of a potion in the chocolate...but," Hermione replied but then turned to Dobby. "Dobby, can you go down to the potions ingredient room and get some Billywig sting slime? Oh and can you get a Bezoar as well?"

"Yes Her mine e," Dobby nodded and was gone only a minute before returning with the asked for ingredient. He also handed Harry the Bezoar.

"As I'm sure you remember, since we just covered it yesterday in our review, Billywig sting slime is a curative. If we mix a very small amount into the chocolates, it should reduce the effects of the other potions to a much more tolerable level."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "But we can't add too much because it would lead to a feeling of euphoria which would be suspicious," He said as he remembered the side effects of the ingredient.

"Very good," Hermione replied. "Now while I take care of the chocolates, can you duplicate the Honeyduke box?"

"Why?"

"I know we were originally thinking of just Parkinson, but if the same sex thing does work, I thought we'd give the other pieces to Malfoy. Can you imagine if Draco suddenly falls in love and is jealous of Ron?"

Harry face became ashen as the image that suggestion caused in his mind almost made him vacate his stomach. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" He asked still taking breaths to calm the nausea he was suffering.

"He's the one who gave these things to me Harry. He might not know exactly what Ginny put in them, but the stupid lazy git went along with it and gave them to me."

"True. Ok, let's do it," Harry replied. "But you might have to obliviate the images from my mind later."

"Or give you something MUCH better to think about?" Hermione asked. "Or TWO such things?" She glanced down at her breasts and then lifted an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry smiled a vacant smile as he lifted his wand and quickly duplicated the chocolate box with the Geminio spell.

Hermione smirked as she measured out the right amount of slime and magically added it to the chocolates. She then shrunk the two boxes to half their original size. She added three pieces of chocolate to each one and then turned to Dobby. "You heard who we want you to give these to right? Put them on their bed table when they're not looking."

"Yes Her mine e. One to my old master's son, and the other to his Miss Parkinson."

"Excellent Dobby," Hermione said. "Oh how's Winky?"

"Winky was still sleeping when Dobby left her."

"Thanks Dobby."

With a pop the elf was gone with a box of chocolate in each hand.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked. "What have we done?"

"I'm not sure but it will be interesting," Hermione suddenly got a look on her face. "Speaking of Malfoy, what about the Vanishing Cabinet? We could destroy it completely now and Draco couldn't do what he did last time."

"Why not use it ourselves?" Harry asked. "If Malfoy can fix it, I'm betting you can do it much easier."

"We could get Sirius to put the other one in Grimmauld place so we can visit there easier," Hermione suggested.

"Actually I was thinking of giving the other one to your parents so you could visit them for the next two years anytime you wanted."

After the kiss Hermione gave to her husband for that suggestion, Hermione whispered. "Mr. Potter, I think you just earned another night in the Room of Requirements."

"As much as I would love that Mrs. Potter, Winky is currently in there," Harry reminded her.

"True, maybe tomorrow," Hermione looked at Harry then a more serious look appeared over her features. "Are you serious about bonding with Winky?"

"I don't want her to die," Harry replied. "And if that's what it takes to save her, then yes," Harry sighed. "I couldn't stand to see her in that cupboard. It...it reminded me of...well you know. I know what it feels like to be unwanted," Harry leaned over and kissed his wife before he continued. "But if you really are against it, then I won't. You are the most important person in my life."

"I.. I mean I spent two years trying to help the elves and now I find I'm wanting to help one by enslaving her?"

"You have to be sure love, because if she really does want to bond we can't set her free again if she doesn't want it. I think it would kill her."

"I agree. Let me think on it tonight, but I will probably go along with you," Hermione closed her eyes as she gave a little huff. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of being an owner of a house-elf."

"Just because we bond with her doesn't mean she can't be our friend. Besides, you can guarantee that she will be the best treated elf in the magical world."

"True."

"You know you're going to have to let her work don't you?" Harry asked as he envisioned Winky sitting at the table drinking tea while Hermione is scrubbing dishes in a sink some day.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the image Harry was imagining. "_Prat!"_

"Come on, let's get back to the common room," Harry said then realized he still had the small plate of treacle tart. It was quickly deposited into the nearest waste bin.

Ginny had positioned herself on the sofa with the best view of the portrait hole entrance. Though she held a book as if she was reading, her eyes never left the entrance. It was many minutes of waiting before Harry and Hermione entered. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the plate missing from Harry's hand. "_He must have eaten it already,"_ She thought. "Harry did you enjoy the tart?" She asked with a smile. "_I might even get a good night kiss tonight from my hero."_

"Uh no," Harry replied as he tried to feign a look of disgust. He then launched into the prepared speech. "We were uh…stopped by Malfoy and a few other Inquisitorial Squad people. They took my tart and the box of candy Ron gave Hermione saying that having food in the hallways is now against the rules."

Ginny complexion became white as fresh snow. The stark contrast to her red hair made her look ghoulish. She swallowed hard dreading the answer she was going to get, but had to ask. "Uh…so...uh who took your tart?"

"Bulstrode," Harry snarled. "She started eating it right in front of me too."

"She…she ate it?" Ginny asked as an absolute look of horror crossed her face. "No..."

"Oh don't worry Ginny. I ate enough already," Harry said. "It was very nice of you to give me the piece though."

"Yeah...uh...of course," Ginny mutter as she had a very distracted look on her face. She kept glancing at the portrait hole expecting to see Millicent Bulstrode coming through any second to announce her undying love. She then remembered the candy. "I…I'm sure my…my brother will be...uh...disappointed you didn't…uh…get to enjoy your chocolate Hermione. Who took it?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson," Hermione groused. "And it was Honeydukes chocolate too. They sneered at us as they opened the box and started eating the chocolate pieces right in front of us as well."

"The…they...uh…both.." Ginny didn't finish the sentence as she turned and ran up the boy's dorm steps.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other as they knew the next two days would be very interesting in Hogwarts.

"_Now we just need to do something about Umbridge," _Harry said.

"_Any ideas?"_

"_Outside of feeding her to the Acromantulas?" _Harry asked.

"_That is an option, but maybe we should think of something else first. I mean she isn't a Death Eater."_

"_No but she did try to kill me with the Dementors and has been torturing me all year," Harry said._

"_If Voldemort breaks everyone out of Azkaban again, do you think she'll join him?"_

"_She supported his agenda the last time. Do you remember Mrs. Cattermole?"_

"_Of course and the other two cases I had to record before you got there," _Hermione replied. "_It made me sick on my stomach."_

"_So what's the proper punishment for attempted murder of a minor, extensive torturing of a minor, abuse of power, sentencing muggleborns to Azkaban and Dementors if they resisted the punishment?"_

"_I guess Dementors would be best for her," _Hermione begrudgingly said. "_But I doubt we have time before they join Voldemort."_

"_I agree, Fudge would protect her and I'm not sure I could help him if he started helping Umbridge."_

"_Acromantulas then?" _Hermione asked. "_Are we risking splitting our souls by killing people Harry?"_

Harry thought about it for a while and remembered the final battle. "_Did you think less of Mrs. Weasley when she killed Bellatrix?"_ He asked.

"_I...no I thought..."_ Hermione's thoughts trailed off.

"_Exactly. I think Neville is right. I think our souls would be in more jeopardy if an innocent person got killed because we didn't do what needed to be done. Besides you led her to the Centaurs last time, what if they had killed her?"_

_"True. We'll do it, but it can't look like we did it though."_

_"That's why we need a plan."_

*** E E ***

In the Slytherin common room Millicent was trying to study for her Charms OWL which was to be held the next day. But as she studied the material, visions of the young red-headed Gryffindor that played on their Quidditch team kept dancing in her mind. "_She looked so beautiful flying. Her red hair flowing… What am I doing?" _She asked herself but it was taking all of her willpower not to run to the Gryffindor tower just to see the "_beautiful young lady and confess how much she wanted to be with her,"_ Millicent looked around the common room hoping no one was noticing her distractions.

Draco and Pansy both noticed the small box of chocolates that were on the bed tables as they were preparing to go to bed. Each thought the other had given them the chocolates and each had one before going to bed that evening. The both ended up dreaming of a tall lanky red-headed boy with the song "Weasley is our king" flowing through their mind in a much kinder tone than they had sung it before.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Miranda the Goddess of Love.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Miranda was chuckling as she poured herself another glass of her favorite beverage and continued her watch over her current favorite soul mates. "_I'm glad I didn't stop the youngest Weasley now. This could be fun," _She thought. _"Now time to make some popcorn and sit back and enjoy this," _The Goddess thought of one last thing and a quick request to Harry and Hermione followed.

"_Well done you two," _She said. "_Just one thing to think of. Make sure you protect Lavender Brown. She is innocent in this and if you have two people who don't care about other people jealous of Ron, they might try something against her."_

"_Yes Miranda. We'll do our best,"_ Hermione replied. "_Though Ginny and Ron should know exactly what's coming and hopefully won't show their faces outside of Ron taking his OWLs."_

In the boys dorm Ginny and Ron were having a different discussion.

"What did you do Ginny?" Ron whined. "How could this happen? Are you sure Malfoy and Parkinson ate the sweets?"

"That's what Harry and Hermione said," Ginny replied nervously. "Bulstrode ate the tart that Harry was supposed to eat. Damn those Slytherins," Ginny growled as she thought of her perfect retribution against the bookworm reduced to a state that was worse than ever. She mentally shuddered at the thought of Millicent Bulstrode confessing love for her. Bile rose in her throat as other images came to mind that never ever should be thought of when it came to the Slytherin hag.

"What about the antidote?" Ron asked. "How can we get it to them?"

"I didn't make the antidote," Ginny admitted. "Why would I? It only lasts for a couple of days and it was for Harry and Hermione. How was I supposed to know the snakes would get it by accident?"

"No…no antidote?" Ron asked and he looked at his sister. "How in the bloody hell could you be so stupid?"

"STUPID!" Ginny screamed before continuing in a quieter voice. "Who are you calling stupid. You couldn't even make the potions if someone gave you a three ingredient head start on them," Ginny took a couple of breathes to calm down. "It was just bad luck. All we have to do is avoid them for a couple of days. You know, stay in the dorms until it all blows over."

"I can't Ginny. I have OWLs tomorrow," Ron spat. "OWLs in the same bloody room as Malfoy and Parkinson. I CAN'T avoid them."

The next morning a rustling noise near his bed awoke Harry with a start. His glasses were on and his wand in his hand within seconds only to catch his ex-best friend trying to open his trunk. Once again Ron Weasley found a wand under his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked coolly.

"Uhm...Harry…mate. I wanted to know if I could borrow your cloak? You know your father's," Ron asked.

"And you think trying to get into my trunk and taking it is a form of asking?"

"You were still sleeping and…uh…I didn't think you would mind. I mean I apologized and everything," Ron replied still feeling the point of Harry's wand under his chin. "I...I'm hungry and need to go to get breakfast."

"_What's going on Harry?" _Hermione asked groggily.

"_Just someone trying to take my invisibility cloak so he can get food and avoid Malfoy and Parkinson."_

"_Ron can't eat?"_ Hermione mentally chuckled. "_It gets better and better."_

Harry's eyes stayed focused on Ron as he spent just a couple of seconds with the chat with Hermione. "Why would you need my cloak to go to breakfast?" He asked innocently as he pulled his wand away from Ron's chin but kept a firm grasp on it.

Ron's mouth opened but he had no reply. If he mentioned he needed to avoid Malfoy and Parkinson, Harry would want to know why. Finally he thought of an answer. "Uh…I have an admirer and…uh… well she's been staring at me."

"Really, that's great man. Who is it?"

"Uh…it's well someone, uh.. someone I'm not interested in."

"Ah, so you have someone staring at you and you don't like it? Yeah I know that feeling," Harry said. "But just think of it as a taste of the fame you've always wanted. So go enjoy it."

Ron realized he was not getting Harry's cloak and slunk off to his bed.

Harry pointed his wand at his trunk and whispered. "Colloportus," A squelching sound came from the trunk lid as it sealed itself shut.

"_I'll be down soon as I have a shower love."_

Fifteen minutes later Harry left a disgruntled Ron in the dorm as he went to meet his wife.

"_What about Ginny?"_ Harry asked.

"_Supposedly she isn't leaving her bed," _Hermione replied with a grin.

People throughout the hallways to the Great Hall were wondering what Harry and Hermione were chuckling about as they walked arm in arm to breakfast.

They later discovered that a first year witch had let Millicent Bulstrode into the Gryffindor Tower and showed her where to find Ginny. It was only after the burly Slytherin had pinned the smaller Weasley against the wall and given her a full on mouth kiss after proclaiming her undying love that Ginny had been able to break away and run for it.

When their class was called to enter the Great Hall to start the Charms OWL testing, Harry and Hermione still had not seen Ron. It was only after everyone was fully seated and testing was about to begin that he came rushing in taking a seat at the very back.

"Excuse me Weasley," Came the familiar Scottish burr of Professor McGonagall who stood at the front of the Hall. "Why are you late?"

The last thing in the world Ron wanted to happen was happening. Every eye in the room turned toward him. "Uh well...you see.." Stuttered Ron. "I…" His reply was cut off as two people were scrambling to their feet. Draco and Pansy both had started walking toward the back of the room. As they walked they glared at each other and each started walking faster.

McGonagall just looked on in stunned silence as the two Slytherins were almost running by the time they got to the back of the Hall. Each taking a table next to the now ashen-faced Ron Weasley who looked nervously from desk to desk. "What..." She started but decided she really didn't want to know unless it disrupted the testing. She shrugged and then turned around. She had just grasped the large hour-glass that sat on the desk when she heard tables move. Looking back, she scanned the room until she finally noticed both Malfoy's and Parkinson's tables were now much closer to Weasley's.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked. When Draco leaned over and whispered something to Ron that caused the young Weasley to turn bright red, she presumed it was some kind of harassment and started toward the back of the hall. She thought her suspicions were confirmed when Ron moved his desk sharply away from Malfoy. She stopped dead in her tracks at what happened next.

When Ron had shoved his desk away from Malfoy it had come to rest against Pansy's. As Ron continued to stare at Draco in disgust, Pansy reached a finger out and gently stroked his cheek. At the touch, Ron spun around and came face to face with the pug faced Slytherin only to have her lean over and kiss him fully on his lips and saying very loudly "Weasley you're my king, will you marry me?"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ron screamed as bolted from his desk and ran from the Hall. Malfoy and Parkinson rose to follow him but ended up fighting each other trying to get out of the door first.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD IS GOING ON?" McGonagall yelled. "Malfoy, Parkinson, thirty points each from Slytherin and detention for the rest of the week," But neither of the potion induced love struck teenagers made any indications they had heard her as they finally made it out of the room.

"No one move or talk," McGonagall said to the Hall filled with students as she followed the other three out of the door. It was a full twenty minutes later before she returned muttering to herself. She took a couple of minutes to compose herself before starting the testing.

Harry and Hermione were the first to complete the written part of the exam. Though by a mental agreement, Hermione laid her quill down well before Harry did. When they both were finished they sat quietly waiting for the other students to be finished. Hermione mentally nudged Harry to look at Neville. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find his friend had already laid down his own quill ten minutes prior to the end of the testing time and was only reviewing his answers. In those minutes he only picked up the quill to make minor corrections twice.

Later in the summer when test examiners were grading the results, they found Millicent Bulstrode's answers quite interesting. For example, the question which asked 'What would be the correct wand movement and incantation be for changing an object from red to blue?' she had written; "_Who would ever want to change anything from the color red. It is the most beautiful color there is, as it's the color of my true love's hair," _In fact most of her answers referred to Ginny Weasley in some fashion or another. The test examiner who graded her paper was thoroughly amused, but still wrote a D for her OWL results.

"How'd you do Neville?" Harry asked as they filed out of the Great Hall.

"I…I think I did fine," Neville said with a nervous smile. "It seems like now that I can do the charms better, I'm more confident about the wand movements and things."

"That's great," Hermione replied giving him a smile.

"Well I owe it all to you two," Neville admitted.

"Just glad to help Neville," Harry said. "Now let's see what happened to Ron, Draco and Pansy."

"I can tell you," A voice came from behind them. Recognizing the voice they turned to find Luna had managed to sneak up on them. "They are all in the hospital wing."

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed. "How?"

"It seems that Ronald ran up the steps trying to get away from the two people chasing him. He forgot about the step in the third floor you have to jump and because he was running so fast, when his foot sunk into it, he hurt himself. Someone who was nearby when he was helped out of the step thought his ankle might have been broken."

Harry looked at Hermione, "_Better him breaking an ankle than we ending up with the two of them under the influence of potions,"_ Harry said finally.

"_True,"_ Hermione replied. "_Besides Madam Pomfrey will have him up and around in no time," _She then asked Luna. "What about Malfoy and Parkinson? How did they end up in the hospital wing?"

"Well it seems they started fighting over who would help Ronald out of the step and ended up hexing each other. Parkinson stunned Draco and he fell down the steps while she was knocked down the steps when Ron started flailing around with his arms when she kissed him as she tried to help him out of the step."

"Hopefully that will keep them out of our hair for a couple of days," Harry said.

After lunch back, Neville, Harry and Hermione found themselves sitting in the small chamber off the Great Hall waiting for their names to be called for the practical examinations. Hermione was pacing; not in concern for the test itself but about the possibility of her name being called as Potter. She was both saddened and relieved when 'Hermione Granger' was called right after 'Gregory Goyle'. It was only five minutes later when Neville was called. As he got up he looked over at Harry who gave him a smile.

"You have this covered Neville," He said. "Good luck."

Neville smiled back and then he steeled his shoulders and walked confidently into the examination area clutching his new wand.

It was another five minutes when 'Harry Potter' was called along with the Patil Sisters. Harry realized that Pansy should have been called at the same time, but noticed she was not there. He was directed to Professor Marchbanks herself.

"Mr. Potter is it?" She asked in an overly loud voice. "The Harry Potter?"

Harry could only nod under the piercing eyes the ancient petite witch had upon him. "Yes I remember your father standing in front of me as well," She held her gaze for a second longer before continuing. "Well let's get on with it," She waved her hand toward an eggcup. "Please make this do a few cartwheels if you please."

After Harry had made the cup do two cartwheels he made it toddle onto a spoon that was on the table. The spoon flipped the eggcup another three flips the other way where Harry had it land softly.

"Your father couldn't resist similar antics Mr. Potter. Though they could be termed amusing, as I told him, I prefer if we could keep this to what I request."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied with a look of chagrin.

"Not to say the landing wasn't very good, impressive in fact," Marchbanks said with a look that might have been a smile under all of her wrinkles. "Now since you seem to like levitating, make that bottle pour its contents in that glass while both are in the air."

Harry worked through the various charms completing each of them with ease. Finally Professor Marchbank said. "For the last thing, I'd like you to turn this rat," she nodded toward a caged rat sitting on the table. "Any color you desire."

As Harry consider what color to turn the rat into, an old sunshine daisy spell that Ron had tried to so many years previous on a train to Hogwarts came to mind. He waved his wand and cast the proper spell and watched the rat turn bright yellow. With another cast, the nose of the rat turned red.

"Very nice precision on the nose color, Mr. Potter," Marchbanks said. She gave Harry an appraising look before she said. "That is all for your charms practical. You will receive your OWL results during the summer. I think though it's safe for you to not worry about these results."

At dinner Neville told of his own exam. "I only had problems at the very first. I accidentally hit my examiner with the eggcup," He explained. "I was a bit excited you see. But I then settled down and think I did okay."

"Excellent Neville," Harry exclaimed and then watched his friend turn beet red as Luna gave him a kiss on his cheek.

They were all sitting around the table when the most horrible sound in the world interrupted them.

"Hem Hem."

Harry rolled his eyes slightly before turning around to face Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter you're to come with me," The High Inquisitor said. "You are under suspicion of dosing fellow students with illegal potions."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry lied as Hermione's brain went into gear.

"_I have a plan," _She said to Harry and then to Umbridge. "Who is accusing him?" she asked.

"I am of course," Umbridge spat. "And frankly it's none of your concern Miss Granger," She grabbed Harry's arm and started to pull him up.

"What type of potion do you think he used Professor?" Hermione persisted.

"Not that it's any of your concern but the school nurse found the victims to be under heavy influence of a combination love and jealousy potions."

By now many people had gathered closer to listen to what was going on including several professors. "Potter make a working potion?" sneered Snape. "Not without Miss Granger's help."

Umbridge's eyes immediately focused on the bushy haired witch. "You do know how to make love potions don't you? There was the article last year in the Witch Weekly," Her eyes flashed menacing at Hermione. "So you're up to your old tricks again are you?"

Harry was about to say something when Hermione said "_Harry, I want her to accuse me. Let me handle this."_

"Are you accusing me?" Hermione asked Umbridge.

"Of course and I'll have you expelled by the end of the day and your wand snapped."

"Actually you can't have my wand snapped," Hermione replied calmly. "As I've taken my first OWL my wand cannot be taken without a full trial by the Wizengamot."

"Dear I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic," Umbridge said sickly sweet. "I do not need a muggleborn child telling me what I can or can't do."

"Actually she is quite correct," Said an overly loud voice of Professor Marchbanks. "Once a student..."

"Nor do I need some old..." A red faced Umbridge started and then remembered who she was speaking to. "I mean yes of course."

"Though," Hermione said quickly, "I am willing to forgo such a trial and submit to full questioning under Veritaserum IF I am allowed an advocate to protect my privacy and my accuser submits to the same."

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" _Harry asked his wife. "_We have a lot of information to protect."_

"_That's why I stated having an advocate," _Hermione explained. "_Their purpose would be to insure only the questions I agree to answer are asked. Besides, I will bet she will withdraw her accusations now. She knows she really has no case against you or me and the possibility of being questioned under Veritaserum would frighten her too much."_

Umbridge looked around the Great Hall and found every single person focused on her including the entire OWL examination team. Finally she turned back to Hermione. "Nonsense dear. That definitely will not be necessary. But for your disrespect of my authority fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and detention for the next two nights."

"I didn't mean any disrespect ma'am," Hermione replied. "I was only pointing out a mistake you had made. Though if you feel detention is required of course I will attend."

Those people who had served detention with Umbridge gave a collective gasp. But Hermione wasn't finished yet. She turned to Professor Marchbank. "Professor, though the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts is fully within her rights to request me to serve detention, could I ask one or more of your examiners to monitor the detention?"

"Whatever for?" Marchbanks asked.

"Professor Umbridge has shown a penchant to punish in a way that would be detrimental to my completing additional OWLs in a timely manner."

"Nonsense," Umbridge said at once. "What happens during my detentions is none of their concern."

"Again I must suggest that you are in error," Hermione replied. "Examiners have full authority to prevent any action that is deemed detrimental to the completion of the testing," She turned to Marchbanks. "Would you say a requirement to use a blood quill for extended periods of time would be detrimental for the completion of my testing?"

"Blood quill?" Several of the examiners exclaimed. Many of them had pulled out parchments and were scribbling notes. One old bald gentleman asked "What exactly does she do with the blood quill?"

"This has gone on long enough," Umbridge broke in. "Everyone leave," She turned to Hermione. "I don't think there is a need for you to have detention," but the glint in her eyes told Hermione the issue was far from over. After giving everyone a sickly smile she turned and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"About that Blood quill?" The old examiner said after Umbridge left.

"Harry?" Hermione looked over at her husband.

Harry help out his hand to show the back of it where the words. "_I must not tell lies," _were clearly outlined.

"But to leave a mark a quill must be used..."

"Hours per day, weeks on end," Harry finished for the man. "I am very aware of what it takes."

The next morning a new notice had appeared on the house notice boards.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR _OF _HOGWARTS _

_No student may speak to or otherwise engage any OWL examiner for any reason except for the actual OWL testing. All examiners are required to stay in their assigned quarters when not actually completing OWL testing._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty__‐nine._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

_Approved: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic_

"_It's time for her to go,_" Hermione said. "_I just wished we could discredit her before we do something_."

Hermione didn't realize her wish was about to come true.

Hermione couldn't help noticing Umbridge's eyes on her during breakfast. She knew the High Inquisitor would be around soon to continue what had been started the previous day. As she was planning ways to use the detention that Hermione ware sure she would be given to lure the toad-like woman into the Forbidden Forest, her thoughts were interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and a monocle wearing short gray-haired lady strolled in followed by four people in Auror cloaks.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," A booming voice ranged out from the lady. Everyone in the hall at the time turned to looked at Amelia Bones.

"Amelia," The toad woman answered back. "By what right do you burst in here?"

"As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it is my job to personally investigate any criminal complaints against senior government officials," Bones replied. "I have received such a complaint against yourself in regards to the possible torture of students in this castle."

"Rubbish Amelia," Umbridge replied. "Obviously you are either mistaken or this is some ridiculous plot one of my political enemies has dreamed up."

"None the less I must investigate," Amelia replied. She then looked toward the Gryffindor table. "I understand Harry Potter can provide…"

A man in a lime green bowler hat came rushing into the Great Hall at that time followed closely by a young man with red hair. "Madam Bones, what do you think you're doing?"

"I am doing my job Minister Fudge," She answered curtly. "I received a complaint against Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and I am investigating it as my note to your office stated."

"I can assure you that Dolores is innocent of any kind of complaint."

"Then she has nothing to fear from this investigation," Madam Bones replied tersely. She turned her attention back to the Hall. "Harry Potter please."

"Potter?" Fudge answered with almost a snarl. "How did…I mean he filed the complaint?"

"No he didn't," Bones replied. "But I have it on good authority he can provide substantial evidence in the case."

"Anything he has to say cannot be believed," Fudge said indignantly. "He's nothing but a self-absorbed attention seeking boy."

"I am not asking for testimony from him at this moment," As Harry came up to her she asked. "Mr. Potter, I have a complaint that Dolores Umbridge utilized a Blood quill in her detentions in an extent that equaled torture. The complaint says they have seen proof on the back of your hand. May I see your hand?"

Harry looked at Fudge and held his grin to himself. He lifted his hand and rotated it to display the outlines of the words he had been forced to carve into his skin hour upon hour and days upon days.

Madam Bones looked at his hand from several different angles and then looked up at Harry. "Mr. Potter was this a result from the use of a Blood Quill?"

"If you're referring to a special quill that makes you write in your own blood then yes ma'am."

"Punishment by Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied again.

"How often?"

Harry had to think back two years and calculate what he remembered. He finally said. "At least fifty or sixty nights with three to four hours each night over the school year. Usually a week or two in a row. It would probably be worse if Her…a friend hadn't prepared Murtlap Essence for me afterwards."

Madam Bones and two of the Aurors paled at the thought. "Would you be willing to testify to the accuracy of that statement under truth serum Mr. Potter?"

"_Remember only with an advocate and the questions they may ask," _Hermione reminded him.

"Yes ma'am. That's presuming I may have an advocate of my choosing present and a list of the questions that would be asked of me," Harry replied. His eyes flickered to the Minister of Magic before finding Amelia's again. "I would not want certain people to take advantage of the situation."

"That is…understandable," Madam Bones replied. "Do you have time now?"

"My transfiguration OWL is supposed to begin in an hour," Harry replied. "Will it take that long?"

"I can assure you it will not. Who do you want for your advocate?"

"This has gone on long enough Amelia," Fudge exclaimed. "Must I remind you that I can have your job? Dolores Umbridge is my most trusted undersecretary and I will not have her accused by some glory seeking brat."

Amelia eyes narrowed to a point where the monocle in front of her eye dug into her skin. She whirled around to face Fudge. "And may I remind you '_Minister'," _Her voice filled with disgust. "I cannot be fired when I am investigating a member of the Minister of Magic's staff except by the Wizengamot. Even then it requires a seventy percent vote in favor of the termination," She nodded to Percy Weasley who was standing next to Fudge. "You can ask your young assistant on the accuracy of that law," She shook her head before continuing in a much quieter voice. "Cornelius, if these allegations are proven true and you continue to support your undersecretary it will be disastrous for you. Politically speaking the best thing you can do is fully support the investigation without comment on how you want it to end."

Fudge glanced at Percy who was now only nodding at whoever was speaking. Then his eyes moved to his Undersecretary as he considered his options. He knew Amelia was correct and that he didn't control seventy percent of the Wizengamot. With a glare at Harry Potter he turned back to Madam Bones and snarled, " Very well, but I expect a full briefing each day on your findings."

"I can't do that Cornelius," Amelia replied. "Again because this is your staff, I have to conduct this investigation entirely away from your influence."

"Fine," Fudge huffed and turned to leave the room. "Come Weasley," He said and walked out of the Hall.

Dolores Umbridge was stunned. When the Minister had shown up she had been sure he would dispatch these ridiculous accusations quickly, but she had just watched him leave while the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement remained.

Madam Bones turned again to Harry. "Who do you wish to be your advocate?"

Harry first thought of Professor McGonagall, but then realized that if Dolores was forced out of her position, he wanted her to step in as Headmistress of the school and if it appeared she was too close to him, she might not be allowed. He thought of each of the adults in the room. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick…and then he knew what he should do.

"I would like two if possible Madam Bones," Harry said. "I would like Professor Flitwick and…" He let the sentence dangle knowing everyone who could hear him was listening. "...Professor Snape," He finished. When he mentioned the Potions Master an uproar started from the area near them as his decision reverberated around the room.

"_Snape?" _Hermione asked. "_What are you doing?"_

"_I don't want McGonagall linked to me since I want her named Headmistress when Umbridge leaves," _Harry explained. "_Everyone presumes Snape and I hate each other. Though we do, I also know he will not betray me in this. He has no love of the Ministry. Besides if he testifies to what I say is correct, then no one can claim a bias anywhere."_

"_True," _Hermione agreed. "_Though you know if Umbridge goes down now, we won't be able to let her meet Aragog."_

"_But she will be discredited and Fudge will have one more thing he will need me for."_

"_Would you help Umbridge?"_

"_Are you nuts?" _Harry asked. "_Of course not. I'm talking about his political career. If one of his senior officials goes down then he will really be desperate in a couple of weeks when Voldy shows up."_

"_Ok," _Hermione replied. "_Are you going to invite me?"_

"Severus Snape?" Madam Bones asked disbelieving.

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. He looked over at the man before continuing. "We do not have the best relationship and this will assure everyone that there is no favoritism or anything else going on with my testimony."

Snape once again tried to lock on to Harry's thoughts when their eyes met. He wanted to know what prank the son of his dead nemesis was pulling, but again he faced what was an impenetrable mind when he tried. Soon he was seething at the idea that James Potter's son had mastered a skill in less than a month that he had spent years perfecting. He was only brought out of his thoughts when the head of the DMLE was asking him for the third time if he would agree to advocate for Harry.

"Yes Madam Bones," Snape agreed. "I will do as requested."

"Excellent," She responded. "Do you by any chance have a supply of Veritaserum at hand?"

"Unfortunately no," He replied. "Our current Headmistress acquired my last bottle in trying to interrogate Mr. Potter on a previous occasion."

Madam Bones head snapped around so quickly at Dolores Umbridge that her monocle few out of her eye. The Monocle was obviously charmed as it stopped at the end of its chain and returned instantly to its previous location. "As you know Madam Undersecretary, Veritaserum is a level three controlled substance with guidelines that must be followed, especially when it is to be used on a minor."

"I am the Senior Undersecretary Amelia," Umbridge replied pompously. "I do not have to follow those rules."

"I will agree that under certain situations the Minister of Magic may give permission for such things," Amelia replied. "Can I see his written authorization?"

"He...he didn't put it in writing," Umbridge stated as signs of nervousness appeared in her voice. "But he implied that I cou.."

"Then should I ask the Minister if he provided you with specific instructions to do the questioning?"

Umbridge faced had turned red but she did not reply.

Madam Bones turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter were you notified of the Veritaserum before it was administered? Were you allowed an advocate?"

"I...I didn't know, well I suspected so I didn't...well I didn't actually drink it," Harry stammered as if he was nervous before continuing. "I think it was the day after Professor Dumbledore disappeared. Professor Umbridge summoned me to her office and offered me a drink. I had seen Veritaserum used last year when…when Barty Crouch Jr. was questioned and suspected that she might try it. Once I pretended to drink the tea she offered me she started questioning me about Dumbledore and other stuff."

Two of the Aurors were busy writing down the new information when Amelia turned to a different one. "Edward will you go Floo the office and have someone bring a bottle to use?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You might need a password or something," Harry said. "Professor Umbridge has someone at the Floo regulation or whatever monitoring all of the fireplaces here."

"Thank you," Bones replied. "That's something that is outside of my control, but Auror Campbell will not have any difficulties," Once the Auror had disappeared in search of a fireplace, Amelia escorted Harry to the room off of the Great Hall. As they were going, Harry turned to her. "May I have my girlfriend join us as well? Hermione P..uh..Granger."

"Since this is only a preliminary questioning, she is more than welcome."

Harry silently let her know to join them but waved his hand as well in her direction. Amelia, Harry, Hermione and Professors Flitwick and Snape entered the room. While they were waiting for the Veritaserum to arrive they went over the questions that were to be asked. Another Auror disappeared into the castle and reappeared a few minutes later carrying a small box he'd found in Umbridge's desk. When opened, it contained the Blood quill in question. Finally the Auror who went to request the Veritaserum returned after meeting the delivery person at the gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione pulled Harry aside and explained the last thing she wanted to do. She quickly wrote something on a parchment and had Harry sign it.

The Veritaserum was administered and Amelia started the questioning.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you serve detentions with Dolores Umbridge?"

"Yes."

The questioning continued implicating Umbridge in the torture by Blood Quill that had occurred. Harry also had requested to be questioned on whether he had ever brewed or purchased a love potion. Since it had been Dobby who actually had given the potions to Slytherins, Harry was able to answer the question on whether he gave a love potion to anyone truthfully.

Finally Amelia said. "That ends the questioning. I'll administer the antidote now."

"Wait," Hermione said. She handed the parchment that Harry had signed to Madam Bones. "He authorized these questions as well."

Amelia took the parchment and her eyebrows shot up as she read the questions. She looked at Hermione. "He knows?"

"He discovered who since his trial."

"This shall be interesting," Amelia said as she turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, did you authorize two additional questions to be asked that were in the possession of your friend?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Amelia looked down and read the first question. "Do you know who was responsible for the Dementor attack that led to your trial last summer?"

"Yes."

Amelia rushed to ask the last question though she already had a pretty good guess what the answer was going to be. "Who was it?"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge."

Everyone in the room started speaking at once. Professor Flitwick remembered his duty as Advocate as several things being said were close to questions. "Madam Bones, I think you need to administer the antidote now before questions are asked that Mr. Potter has not agreed to answer."

"Yes of course," Amelia replied and administered the antidote. As she waited for the potion to flush the Veritaserum out of Harry's system, she gave an order to the Auror who had brought the Veritaserum. "Mr. Campbell, arrest Dolores Umbridge this instant. Based on this testimony which," She looked at everyone in the room, "I will need all of you to verify you witnessed, she will need to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot. While what she was accused of doing to students was horrendous, we are now talking about attempted murder of a student."

The Auror left the room immediately with his wand out of his holster.

"Ma'am," Hermione said quietly. "I think she tried to kill Harry because of the disagreement between the Minister and him. Have there been any other political rivals Fudge might have had that have disappeared or died of accidents since she became part of his administration?"

"Corrigan?" Another of the Aurors exclaimed.

At the questioning look by Hermione, Amelia explained. "Matthew Corrigan was the head of the DMLE before me. He was considering running against Cornelius in the last election when Minister Bagnold retired. He was extremely popular and most likely would have won. In July that year, he was investigating the possibility of Wizarding influence in the London Stock exchange when an explosion occurred killing him. The muggles blamed the IRA who gladly accepted responsibility but there appeared to have been a magical signature to the explosion. Erumpent horn fluid to be exact. Of course we investigated, but never got any serious leads."

"So you think she might…" Hermione began.

"I refuse to speculate." Amelia replied determinedly. "It will be a question given to her during her questioning, but until an answer is given, I will not form an opinion one way or another."

"I think we need to get to our Transfiguration testing," Harry said as recovered from the influence of the truth serum.

Beginning of Transfiguration testing was delayed as the most despised Professor in the history of Hogwarts was arrested and led away. Peeves, still following the orders given to him by the Weasley twins pelted her with water balloons filled with bright colored dyes that left Umbridge looking like a tie dyed clown as she left the castle. Lee Jordan let loose the entire box of 'supplies' Fred and George and sent him in celebration. Outside of making sure the fireworks did not interfere with the OWL testing, the remaining professors allowed the celebration to occur for many hours before corralling the fireworks with very little effort. Flitwick removed the swamp that took up the east wing of the fifth floor in just a few seconds, though he left a small portion under a window in tribute to the Weasley twins. Many students after that day would stick their feet in the mud and track it down the hallways to the annoyance of Filch. Shoe cleaning spells prevented the caretaker from finding out who was doing it.

Transfiguration exams went extremely well for Harry and Hermione. Again they both finished ahead of the time limit. Neville didn't quite finish within the time, but after they had left the room, he let them know he felt he had done reasonably well. They also passed the practical exams easily.

McGonagall as Deputy Headmaster stepped into the role of Headmistress. Unfortunately she could not overturn the Educational Decrees without official Ministry support. To no one's surprise, she easily accessed the Headmaster's office when she attempted to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Once again I swear I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. I only claim ownership of Miranda, a really cool Goddess.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione awoke the next morning to two very large eyes within inches of her own staring at her. The year of being on the run didn't fail her as she rolled off her bed and snatched her wand from under her pillow. She had it raised with a hex on her tongue within a second of hitting the floor.

"Winky is sorry Miss Grangy," The house-elf apologized. "Winky didn't mean to startle you."

"_What is it Mione?" _Harry frantically asked through the bond. Hermione knew he was already scrambling down the steps to try to get to her as he had felt her panic.

"_Nothing Harry,"_ She replied to calm him down. "_Winky is here and she startled me when I woke up," _Her own heartbeat was starting to slow as she got off the floor and sat on her bed.

"It's alright Winky," Hermione said to the little elf.

"Dobby said that…well Dobby said you might know of a family who would bond with a disgraced elf," Winky explained. "Winky has had no Butterbeer in two days Miss Grangy. Winky wants a family."

Hermione sighed to herself as she looked at the house-elf. She remembered how miserable the elf had looked in the cupboard and now, with just a promise of bonding…of enslaving herself she was perky and full of life again. "You're not a disgraced elf Winky," She started gently. "I was there when your old master freed you; I know the whole story of his son. I know how you followed the orders given to you even when it required you to go up high when you hated being there."

"A good house-elf always does what she is told missus," Winky said. "And Winky always tried to be a good elf."

"Let me get dressed and we'll go find Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Then we'll tell you about the family who would like for you to join them."

Winky was so excited that as soon as Hermione pulled her clothes out of her trunk, she found herself wearing them thanks to the little elf. "Missus is dressed, we can go now," She said as she took Hermione's hand and started pulling her out the door.

"_Well_ _that can definitely be a time saver in the mornings,_" Hermione mused. "_Harry it's time to bring Winky into our family if she wants to bond. Can you meet us in the Room of Requirements soon?"_

"_Of course love," _Harry replied. "_You got ready quickly."_

"_I had a little help," _She replied as she sent the experience of being dressed by the elf to her husband who couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione turned to Winky. "Let's go to the come and go room and discuss this further."

"Come and go room it is missus," Winky replied as she gripped Hermione's hand tighter. A second later they were outside the Room of Requirements.

"I meant we should...oh never mind," Hermione replied.

"Did Winky do something wrong missus?"

"Of course not. I was just not expecting to apparate."

"Winky is sorry missus."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised."

Hermione paced in front of the wall several times requesting a small room to talk in and a door appeared. She and Winky entered and they found three chairs in a small circle waiting for them.

"Sit down Winky," Hermione gestured to a chair as she took another of the chairs.

"Winky should not be sitting," The little elf replied. "Winky needs to get to her new family and start working."

Hermione sighed as she realized how difficult this was going to be for her. "Your new family will want you to be their friend as well Winky," She said finally. "They are going to want you to sit with them, and eat at their table when they have dinner…" She stopped when Winky started getting a nervous look about her. Fortunately Harry slipped in the door at that time followed closely by Dobby.

"Where did Dobby come from?" Hermione asked.

"He was standing outside the door so I invited him in," Harry replied.

"Dobby was waiting for Winky," Dobby explained nervously. "Dobby has been worried about Winky and wanted to know what family Winky would bond to and hoped Dobby could…if Winky would let Dobby visit."

"Only if Winky's new family allows it," Winky replied earnestly. "But Winky will ask."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Hermione said and smiled as Dobby's nervous look brightened.

"Then Dobby will leave now," Dobby said.

"You don't have to leave," Harry said.

"Will missus tell me who my new family will be?" Winky asked impatiently. "Winky did all that missus asked."

"Yes you did Winky," Hermione agreed. "You look much better," She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Winky, would you like to bond with a young married couple who don't actually have a house yet."

"No house?" Winky asked. "What would Winky do without a house to work in?"

"What we are going to tell the both of you next is a secret," Harry interjected as he looked at both Winky and Dobby. "Winky, even if you decide not to bond with the family in question, you have to keep this a secret. Can you do that?"

"Dobby would always keep Harry Potter's and his life mate's secret," Dobby replied nodding his head so vigorously his ears flapped.

"Winky just wants to know who her family is going to be," Winky replied. "Winky will keep yous secrets."

Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand. "Dobby, Winky, Hermione is actually my wife and it's us who would like to bond with you Winky. We'd like you to be a part of our family."

Hermione couldn't help noticing a look of sadness that crossed Dobby's face for a brief moment before his normal exuberance re-emerged. It was at that moment when she realized what everything he had said the other day meant.

"_Dobby wanted to be YOUR house-elf Harry," _She said. "_He just had a look of sadness when you told Winky it was us."_

"_But...he likes being free,"_ Harry replied. "_He.."_

"_Finish up with Winky and then we'll talk to Dobby."_

"Yous are married?" Winky said. "Yous are too young to be married," The little elf had developed a remorseful look as her ears drooped. "Winky should have stayed in her cupboard."

"_House-elves know about soul mates,"_ The voice of Harry and Hermione's favorite Goddess sounded in their minds. "_Elves understand bonds better than most Witches and Wizards_."

"Winky, do you know what soul mates are?" Hermione asked.

"Winky of course knows what…" Winky started and then her tennis ball sized eyes lit up in understanding "Yous is soul mates? Yous is bonded?"

Hermione smiled at the small elf. "Yes Harry and I are soul mates. We just found out recently but we now know we are considered married."

Winky eyes were alight with glee now. "Winky would love to be your elf. Being elf to soul mates is considered to be special amongst house-elves," Then the fire went out of her eyes as she said. "But you wouldn't want a disgraced elf. Winky is a disgraced elf. Winky is not deserving."

Hermione couldn't help but mentally shake her head at the irony that she was actually going to have to convince a house-elf to bond with her. "Winky, you are very deserving. I will tell you one reason why I think so. Harry and I have some secrets that no one can ever find out about. We know you can keep secrets. We know you would never tell our secrets to anyone."

Winky looked at the witch hopefully. "Winky does keep her family's secrets. Winky would never tell any secrets."

"So you'll be our elf?" Harry asked.

"If Master and Mistress wants Winky, Winky will be your elf."

"We want you," Hermione replied. "But until we have our own house can you work here at Hogwarts. Once we are bonded you will find out why it's very important," Hermione couldn't help noticing Dobby's ears were now much lower than they normally were and she mentally nudged Harry.

"_Are you suggesting two elves my wife?"_

Hermione explained to her husband the conversation she had had with Dobby while he had been looking a Winky the past Sunday. "_Dobby gave his life for us Harry. If he wants to bond to our family of course I will let him."_

"Dobby," Harry started. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Dobby will do his best Harry Potter sir."

"You are a free elf, but I would like to make you an offer," Harry said. The small elf's ears perked up hopefully. "I would like to either hire you or bond with you and have you become part of our family as well."

"Harry Potter wants...wants to bond with Dobby?"

"If you prefer to stay a free elf we'll hire you instead."

"Dobby wants to be the Great Harry Potter's elf sir," Dobby replied so quickly the words seemed to all come out at once. "Dobby has always wanted to be Harry Potter's elf."

"You want to bond with us and not be free?" Harry asked.

"Dobby does not want to be paid by Harry Potter sir. He wants to be Harry Potter's elf," The diminutive elf replied forcefully.

Harry studied the little elf for a few seconds as the visions of the elf dying in his arms once again passed through his mind. He knew he would do anything to make Dobby happy. He owed him that and a lot more. "Then you will be mine and Hermione's elf."

The happiness that Dobby felt was evident as his ears perked straight up and his eyes lit up. "Dobby will not let Harry Potter down sir. Dobby will be the best elf in the world for Harry Potter."

Harry looked at Hermione. He could feel the conflict in her. She was happy for the elves but still uneasy about actually owning them. "_It's alright love. You know we are going to give those orders first."_

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. She knew he was right. She knew these elves were now happier than they had been just minutes ago. She might not understand it, but she hoped sometime in the future, the closer interaction would allow her the understanding she needed to completely feel comfortable. For now, though she would do anything to make these elves happy. She nodded and mentally agreed with her husband.

"Hermione and I don't know how to actually bond with an elf," Harry confessed to the elves as they looked on expectantly.

To Harry and Hermione's mild disgust, they found out from the two elves that the bonding was a magical blood ritual. The Witch or Wizard had to provide blood and the blood itself was subjected to two different spells that the elves taught Harry and Hermione. Then each elf was required to drink the spelled blood.

"If it's this complicated," Harry asked finally while they were waiting the required minutes before the second spell could be applied. "How did you become bonded to the Malfoy family?"

"Elves are usually bonded when they are still babies," Winky explained. "It's an honor to elves when their child is accepted by their family."

"So your parents work for the Malfoys?" Harry asked Dobby.

Dobby nodded as tears came into his eyes. "Dobby's old master's parents were not bad people. Dob.." Dobby took off one of his hats and wiped his eyes of the falling tears. "Dobby's parents were good elves and served them well. But the elder Malfoys passed on and they served Dobby's old master as well. But then they…they were killed by He-who-must-not-be-named," Dobby explained.

"Voldemort killed them?" Harry asked in surprise.

Dobby's and Winky's hands went to their ears. "Speak not his name Harry Potter sir," Dobby pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but if you're going to be my elves you'll have to get used to it," Harry explained. "I refused to be terrified of a name."

"Dobby always knew Harry Potter was brave. But he has to be brave to beat the Dark Lord," Dobby said. "Dobby will try to speak his name."

Finally the blood was spelled correctly and the elves drunk it eagerly. Dobby drunk Harry's blood while Winky drunk Hermione's. Though since Harry and Hermione were married, the bond flowed through the marriage and the two elves were effectively bonded to both of them.

"Mistress," Winky asked Hermione excitedly when the bond took effect. "What can Winky do for you?"

"We have several orders for both of you which are going to be standing orders for you as part of the Potter household," Hermione said. She looked at both elves before continuing. "First you MUST tell either of us if you EVER want to be free. Do you both understand that order?" When both elves nodded nervously she continued. "Harry and I truly want you two to be members of our family. Though you are bonded to us, we always want us to be friends. As you know we were both raised in the muggle world and in that world the idea of someone owning someone else is considered very wrong. That order was for us to know that we aren't going against the very moral code we were brought up to recognize. If you ever want to be free, we will free you, but only if you want it."

The elves looked less nervous when she finished the explanation. "Now the second order is very simple. You will never punish yourself without a direct order from Harry or me. If you think you have done something you think deserves being punished for, you will tell either Harry or me and we will decide if it is a problem and what the punishment should be. Again do you understand that order?"

Both elves again nodded they understood.

"The next order is that if we ask you to do something that you do not want to do, you will tell us," Hermione continued. "We might still need you to do it, but maybe we can find some other way for it to be done."

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter and mistress," Dobby replied.

Harry smiled at the elf. "I know Dobby, but maybe that last order should be phrased, if we ask you to do something you don't like to do, let us know," Harry looked at Winky. "Winky we know you don't like to go up in high places. If we ask you to do something similar where you don't like what we asked you to do, let us know."

"A good elf will still do what her Master or Mistress says to do," Winky repeated what she had told Hermione earlier. "And Winky is a good elf."

"If you really want to do it still, we'll let you. Right Hermione?" Harry asked smiling at his wife. "_But we will know not to tell them to do it the next time."_

"We will," Hermione agreed as she also agreed silently with her husband.

"The final order is because you have to keep our secrets," Hermione said. "We aren't letting anyone know we are married and would like to keep it a secret that we have bonded with you two," At the sudden look of distress from the elves she quickly explained. "We definitely are proud to be bonded with you, but too many questions will be asked if it becomes known until we have left Hogwarts. Though because we don't want anyone to know, we have to ask you to keep calling us what you have always called us. Though both of you now know I am really Hermione Potter, you have to keep calling me Granger until we acknowledge the marriage ok?"

Both elves nodded.

"And nothing that would acknowledge that you have bonded with us," Harry said. "To anyone including Dumbledore," Harry looked at Dobby. "You will need to still work for him for now so he doesn't get suspicious."

When the elves had nodded and agreed again, Hermione started the final thing. "It is very very important to keep the secrets we are about to share with you. The only other people who know what we are getting ready to tell you are Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black."

At the name Sirius Black, Winky made an audible sound of dismay, "My old master said Sirius Black was an evil man."

"No Winky, he isn't," Harry sighed. "I don't want to say bad things about your old master but I think he might have been one of the people responsible for what happened to Sirius," Harry paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Sirius Black is my godfather. It was made to look like he committed all of those murders when he didn't do it. Then he was sent to Azkaban without even a trial. I don't know for sure who did it, but I do know your old master was in charging of the trials back then."

"He was innocent?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "You both will meet him soon."

"Not for a while Harry," Hermione interjected. "He is in a place under the Fidelius Charm. We have no way for them to go there and I don't think we'll be asking Dumbledore to tell them the address."

"I hadn't thought of that," Harry said. "Hopefully he'll be able to come out of there this summer sometime."

"If if goes according to plan," Hermione agreed. She then turned to the elves. "As for our big secret…" Hermione went on to tell the two elves about how they had lived two years into the future and all that had happened.

"Dobby," Harry said at the right point in the story as tears welled in his eyes. "You gave your life saving us. Bellatrix Lestrange killed you after…If I had just been a few seconds faster apparating out of there... I…I had to bury you," His words were all jumbled as he tried to explain what had happened. "I didn't know then you wanted to be my elf. I thought you had always wanted to be free."

"Dobby wanted to be free until Harry Potter had a family so Dobby could be Harry Potter's elf," The elf explained. "Dobby is glad to know he died protecting his master's life."

"I wasn't your master, I was your friend," Harry replied softly. "I will always be you a friend."

Fortunately Winky never asked what happened to her in the future and the story finally ended after explaining how they had met the Goddess of Love.

"We know how to beat Voldemort before he kills all of those people this time," Harry explained. "And we hope you two will help. Though remember the order we gave about telling us if we ask you to do something you don't want to do."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Welcome to our family, both of you. We need to get to breakfast so we can start getting ready for our Herbology exams today."

The two elves insisted that they be allowed to prepare Harry and Hermione their breakfast this morning. Each rushed out of the Room of Requirements and apparated to the kitchens. Two minutes later Winky was back with the charmed plates saying that Dobby was cooking breakfast for them and it would be on the plates very soon. Before she had even finished telling them, steaming piles of food materialized in front of them. They had barely taken two bites before Dobby reappeared eager to serve his new Master and Mistress.

As they were finishing breakfast Harry remembered something from the sixth year and quickly turned to the beaming elves who were enjoying them enjoying the food. "Dobby, Winky, we would like for you to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny Weasley without them knowing it. If they mention doing anything against Hermione or me let us know; especially if it concerns potions or threats."

"We can do that Mas…Harry Potter sir." Winky replied excitedly.

Harry and Hermione caught up with Neville and Luna and explained why they were not at breakfast. They both were excited for them and the elves.

When they left Greenhouse six after the practical examination, Harry had to thank Neville for his help. Though Harry and Hermione remembered what was on the OWL, Neville was able to show them the proper way to accomplish all the tasks needed. Even Hermione learned a couple of new approaches. Harry remembered the bite from the Fanged Geranium last time, but this time he knew that each of the fangs had to be stunned separately before he could repot it into a larger pot.

That they were summoned to the Headmaster's office that evening was not a surprise. McGonagall was sitting behind the large desk when they entered.

"Professor?" Hermione started as they entered the office.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat."

"What did you need to see us about?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were planning another evening in the Room of Requirements and his mind was already there.

"First Mr. Potter, I wish to return this to you," McGonagall reached over to a familiar broom and handed the Firebolt back to its rightful owner. "I've also rescinded the ban on you playing future Quidditch games. I expect to see you back on the house team next year."

Flashes of memory threatened to overwhelm Harry as he touched his old broomstick. In his mind he was back on the flying motorcycle with Hagrid. Killing curses were flying everywhere while the sidecar slipped from his grasp with his broom in it. He finally shook the memories away. Harry's eyes moved behind McGonagall to the blank wall where he almost expected to see Dumbledore's portrait.

A lot had been lost that night because of the Headmaster's ridiculous plan. Hedwig, his broomstick, Mad-Eye, George's ear. He continued to seethe at the Headmaster until a mental nudge returned his thoughts to the present, or the past as it may be. He looked at his Transfiguration instructor and smiled.

"Thank you Professor," He said. "I look forward to next year."

"I would also like to apologize," McGonagall said. "I should have reported Umbridge myself, but I was instructed by Albus not to. He might have been right though. It is likely that anyone close to Albus reporting Umbridge would have been ignored. It was a joint letter from Professor Marchbanks and Professor Toffy that got the fire lit under Amelia."

"What is happening with Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"She is currently in a detention cell at the Ministry. She is to be questioned by the Wizengamot tomorrow evening."

"What does that mean? Is her trial tomorrow?"

"Sometimes I forget how little the government procedures are taught here," McGonagall replied. "No, since she is a high level government official she will be given the truth potion and asked questions by the Wizengamot. When the questioning is complete, they will vote to remove her from office or not. Once she is removed from office, she can be formally charged and tried with the serum questioning being admitted as evidence. Usually if there is enough guilt shown to remove a person from office, they will plead guilty to a lesser crime and punished. I should also say that before her questioning she will be allowed to request the reason for the questioning and argue against the evidence that is presented."

Harry and Hermione were stunned. "So it's possible she might never be convicted of her crimes?"

McGonagall shrugged. "Anything's possible, The Minister might be able to prevent her questioning, but I doubt it. Presuming it does happen and she confesses to sending those Dementors last year, I doubt she will go free. We can hope the more crimes she admits to, the greater the punishment might be," She looked at Harry. "Albus is very interested in knowing how you found out it was she who did it."

"Please let Professor Dumbledore know that we all like to have our secrets," Harry replied evenly.

"Does that message supposed to mean anything?"

"It means whatever he takes it to mean professor," Harry replied. "After a year of basically being ignored, I've realized the only person I can truly trust is sitting beside me. _And Luna and Neville," _He finished to his wife.

"I'm sorry you feel you can't trust me."

"Ma'am, it isn't I don't trust you, it's that I'm not sure I trust who you trust," Harry replied as he got out of his seat. "If that is all, we need to go study for Defense OWLs tomorrow."

"I do have one other thing," The Headmistress said. "As you might have guessed, the Inquisitorial squad has been disbanded. I am refusing to allow any Slytherins at the moment to have Prefect powers outside of their own dorms. Until the end of the school year, I need two additional students who I can trust to patrol the hallways and perform other Prefect duties," She held out a prefect badge to Harry. "I would like you to have it until the end of the year," She looked into his eyes. "I wanted you to have it this year, but Albus felt you already had enough things to worry about."

"Just one more thing he didn't bother asking me about before making a decision for me," Harry replied bitterly as he took the badge from her.

"I adjusted the schedule so you and Hermione will be patrolling together," McGonagall added. "Please do not make me regret doing that," She smiled at the two of them. "Remember you're trying to make sure no one is in the broom closets, not trying to find an empty one."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied as her cheeks turned red. She stood also and pulled Harry out of the office.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her chair and looked out the large window as she replayed the conversation she just had with Harry and Hermione. She could definitely feel hostility toward Dumbledore from Harry. She immediately grabbed a quill and parchment and started composing a letter to Albus explaining the conversation, but she had only written the opening sentence when Harry's words came back. "_It isn't I don't trust you, it's that I'm not sure I trust who you trust," _Her quill stopped immediately as she gave thought to those words. She remembered a small child being left on the doorstep of '_The worst type of muggles'._ She remembered an irate Molly Weasley yelling at Albus about her sons having to rescue Harry from being locked in a bedroom with bars over the windows. She remembered Hagrid telling her about having sent Harry food during one summer because the muggles weren't giving him any food to eat. Her thoughts turned to events at the school over the last five years. From the Philosopher's Stone which McGonagall still felt guilty to this day for turning the children away when they had tried to tell her someone was after it, to the Basilisk, to the tournament last year, to being singled out by the Umbridge. It was almost like the poor boy was caught up in some ridiculous story plot that seemed to never end. "Oh Albus, what have you done," She whispered to herself as she set down the quill. She then remembered something else that had nothing to do with Dumbledore. She banished the ink from her parchment and started anew.

Later that evening, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were enjoying a dinner in the Room of Requirements. Dobby and Winky were going all out to make it a feast for their new Master and Mistress. During dinner Hermione brought up the subject of the soul containers that Voldemort had.

"We know what they all are and where they are," Hermione was saying. "We've already made sure the Locket is in Dumbledore's possession. Harry destroyed a diary in his second year. Rowena's diadem..."

"Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Luna asked excitedly. "You know where it is? Daddy has been most interested in it for a long time."

"We know," Hermione replied with a smile. "Has he started building his model yet?"

"How..." Luna started before smiling. "Does he do it? Daddy has wanted to recreate Ravenclaw's diadem for a long time."

"He didn't get it quite right," Harry replied. "But he was trying."

"What about the real one?" Luna asked.

"We don't know of a way to destroy the soul within it without destroying the container itself," Hermione explained. "We only know they can be destroyed by the Sword of Gryffindor, Basilisk Venom or Fiendfyre. All of those would destroy the Diadem as well. If you can think of another possible way to destroy the soul, we'll be glad to listen."

"How many of these things did he make?" Neville asked.

"Seven in all, but one of those was unintentional," Hermione replied. "We've already mentioned the Diary, Locket and Diadem. There is also a ring, a gold cup, Voldemort's snake and... Harry."

"What do you mean Harry?" Luna asked as her eyes protruded out further than normal.

"When Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, part of his soul fractured off and it ended up in Harry's scar," Hermione explained quietly.

"Do you remember when I woke up saying Ron's dad had been attacked by a snake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that was horrible," Neville agreed.

"The reason I knew it had happened was because the piece of soul in me connected to the one in Nagini or something like that and I felt like I was the snake who bit him," Harry explained.

"But how did you...I mean you said you beat Voldemort?" Luna asked.

"Part of Dumbledore's brilliant plan. He knew I had the bloody soul piece in me and never told me. He didn't even tell me when he was dying. No, he left that piece of information with Snape with instructions to only tell me when Voldemort was protecting the snake," Harry looked at Hermione. "You know, come to think of it, that was really really stupid of him. What if we'd killed Nagini in Godric's Hollow? I mean how in the world could Dumbledore know Nagini would be the last Ho...uh thing we hadn't destroyed? Would Snape never have told me?"

"We were lucky," Hermione agreed.

"Very," Harry said then continued the explanation to Luna and Neville. "As we said we were lucky. Voldemort killed Snape..." Again Harry paused as he turned back to Hermione. "Even that was lucky. I mean Voldemort kills everyone with the killing curse, but he takes this one time to actually kill someone differently? We'd never have gotten those memories if he'd died instantly."

"Maybe since he thought Snape was master of the Elder wand it might fight him?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged then again continued. "As Snape lay dying we were able to get the memories we needed. The memory basically said I had the fragment and I needed to willingly go and let Voldemort kill me," Harry's ire was starting to rise again at just the thought of that evening. Of being led around by Dumbledore. "He didn't tell Snape that I would probably live because Voldemort took my blood. I walked into the forest expecting to die. I let snake-face kill me without raising my wand because that is WHAT DUMDLEDORE SAID I HAD TO DO!" Harry ended up yelling the last of it. He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "When I was hit with the curse, I did die...but didn't as well. I was in a sort of afterlife middle ground and Dumbledore met me there. He explained everything and I believed him. Now though after I've had time to think and I'm back in this time with knowing what he knew at this time, I can see how stupid his mistakes were."

"Like what Harry?"

"You remember the memory of the battle in the Ministry we showed you? The battle with Voldemort? Well if Dumbledore was so bloody positive I'd survive, why did he stop the killing curse from hitting me then? At first I thought it was the Elder Wand, but that couldn't have been the original plan," Harry explained. "He had meant for the power of that wand to die with him so he had no reason to suspect I would be the owner of it and it would be in Voldemort's hand at that time. No, it was purely the curse and Voldemort having my blood that saved me. I would have survived it in the Ministry."

"Why'd he do it then mate?" Neville asked.

"We don't know," Hermione responded honestly. "We have several ideas though. If Harry had survived another killing curse then Dumbledore would have had to explain how it had happened. He couldn't use the blood protection excuse again. It wasn't until he was dying that he mentioned these soul fragments to Harry. Another possibility is he suspected that if Harry survived again, the populace would have put too much focus on Harry and uncovered a lot of the issues that had happened to him over the years. A third possibility was he hoped he could exploit the link between Harry and Voldemort on additional intelligence like when Mr. Weasley was bitten. But truthfully, we really do not know."

Luna and Neville sat there digesting this revelation. Opinions of their Headmaster were dropping rapidly in both of their minds. A thought occurred to Neville and he asked. "The killing curse killed the soul fragment in you right Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"And didn't destroy your body?" Neville persisted.

"Of course not."

Hermione's smile lit up the room as she realized where Neville was guiding them. "If we can do a killing curse on the Diadem then maybe it will kill the soul piece without damaging the object," She looked at Neville. "That's excellent thinking Neville."

"Thanks," He blushed and his cheeks turned even redder, when Luna gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"The only problem is we can't do the killing curse," Harry said. "It would get us put in Azkaban even if we could do it."

"We aren't going to do it Harry, but we know people who can," Hermione replied. "If, when we are ready to find it, we give it to Dumbledore and suggest that is a way to destroy it. He could have Snape perform it. We both know he is capable of it."

A green flash from the end of Snape's wand hitting Dumbledore played again in Harry's mind. "True," He quietly agreed.

"The only fragment we are going to have trouble with getting is the Cup," Hermione said to Luna and Neville. "It's currently in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault."

"How'd you get it before?" Luna asked.

"We snuck in polyjuiced as her," Harry replied. "We had a few problems and left in an unconventional manner," Hermione snorted at the last comment.

"Unconventional?"

"We rode a dragon out of the bank Neville. Destroying half of Gringotts on the way," Hermione replied. "Something I am NOT doing again," She said the last while looking at her husband.

"Yes dear," Harry replied.

After dinner, they studied for the Defense OWL that would happen the next day. Thanks to the DA and his new wand, Neville was really doing well. After a couple of hours, Neville left to escort Luna back to the Ravenclaw tower before curfew. Harry and Hermione ended up with Prefect rounds that evening.

"How seriously do you take cleaning out the closets Hermione?" Harry asked as they started walking hand in hand down the corridor.

"The last time, I was pretty serious but this time..." She stopped and gave Harry a small peck on his lips. "I now sort of know what I was breaking up."

"Would it matter who it was?"

"It shouldn't," Hermione replied, "But it does. I'd love to catch Ron in one of the closets."

"With Pansy?"

"Oh Merlin, I doubt if I'd stop laughing before the end of the OWLs tomorrow," Hermione replied.

"Let's get the map and see who's in them," Harry pulled Hermione back to the tower and he quickly retrieved the map from his trunk and sealed it back up. By habit he still carried his cloak with him where ever he went.

They started walking again and Harry watched the map. The closets they knew were occupied, they would knock on the door to get the occupants' attention and then disappear under the cloak to make sure they left the closet.

"Seamus and Pavarti?" Harry whispered.

"You never did pay attention to who was leaving the DA meetings together did you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really."

Finally they saw a name they both really didn't want to deal with but knew they had to. Turning the corner they came face to face with Draco and Pansy. They both had a couple of bandages on their body.

A sneer immediately appeared on Malfoy's face. "Potter seems to have forgotten about curfew," He said to Pansy.

Harry cut off her reply with his own. "It's actually you who has forgotten. Me, I'm a temporary prefect," He pointed to the badge attached to his robes with the P on it. "You on the on the other hand, are not allowed out of the Slytherin dorms after curfew."

"We are both prefects," Pansy hissed.

Harry pointed at their badges neither of which had a P on it. "Professor McGonagall said she is not allowing any Slytherins prefect responsibilities outside your dorms. See no P on your badge."

"Planning on making me Potter?" Malfoy said.

"_Don't get mad love,"_ Hermione said gently in her mind. "_He's trying to irritate you and make you do something that he can take advantage of. Think of this as smiling at Snape."_

_"_Since you are not Prefects in the hall tonight, I will gladly take points from you," Harry responded evenly. "Flitwick's office in right down that hall and I can summon him if necessary. If you truly want to be stubborn, I can always go see if Ron Weasley is willing to join you two. You three would make a wonderful family."

Draco's wand was barely out of his robes before he was in a body bind and Hermione's wand was under Parkinson's nose. Harry knelt down beside Draco and said quietly. "I am going to give you some advice which if I were you, I'd listen very carefully to," Harry moved slightly so he could look directly into Draco's eyes. "You and I both know Voldemort is back. You and I both know your father is one of his Death Eaters. Now sometime soon you are going to have to make a decision about your own future. Before you make that decision, you should do a little research on a half-blood who went to this school fifty years ago named Tom Marvolo Riddle. In fact ask your father what his current name is," Harry released the bind on Draco before continuing. "When you get back to your dorm and that is where you are headed right now, take a roll of parchment and write out that name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now, write out I am Lord Voldemort. You will find it extremely curious that they are an anagram of each other."

Draco got to his feet eying Harry wearily but he didn't reach for his wand again. He and Pansy turned and walked back toward the dungeons whispering the whole way. Harry didn't pocket his wand until the two Slytherins were out of sight.

"Well that pays my debt to his mother," Harry sighed as he and Hermione started walking down another corridor. "A debt she will never know I owed her. If he still takes the mark I will not take pity on him though. I will treat him as any other Death Eater," Harry thought of the fiendfyre consuming the Room of Requirements and saving the ferret's arse that last time. He grimaced as he remembered the aftermath and he turned to Hermione. "You know if we hadn't had to battle those goons when we went after the Diadem we could have helped the others sooner and Fred would not have been standing where he was. That's one more possible death at the feet of Malfoy."

"I won't argue with you Harry," Hermione said. "I...I want you and us and our friends to live. The lives of the people on the other side seem to mean a lot less important when we've seen our friends dead."

They ended back up in the Room of Requirements after their rounds. There was no shyness this time as they climbed into the familiar bed. Neither of them slept with a shirt on this time as they both reveled in the sensation of the skin to skin contact.

"Good night Mrs. Potter," Harry whispered into his wife's hair as he put his arm around her.

"Good night my husband," She replied as she put her own arm over his and snuggled into his body.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do make claims to Miranda the Goddess of Love.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ginny Weasley shuddered once again as she pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to hide from her own memories. She remembered looking up from her bed to see Millicent Bulstrode staring at her from the dorm doorway. Of her confessing her love as she pinned Ginny's body against the wall with her while insisting that a kiss would reveal the love. "_The hag could have at least brushed her teeth before the kiss,_" Ginny thought as another shudder ran through her. She'd been fortunate that Millicent had loosened her hold during the kiss allowing Ginny to duck out of the embrace and escape.

But soon those memories were replaced by the anger brought on by worst thoughts. "_Now Harry and Hermione are out patrolling together," _Ginny fumed. Her brother had shown her the updated prefect's schedule. He had been ticked off to have been assigned to patrol with Anthony Goldstein. Ginny knew why of course; she knew that Ron would now have to actually do something instead of waiting for Hermione to do it all.

With each second that passed, Ginny continued to envision Harry and Hermione holding hands as they patrolled the halls. "_I've got to do something, but what? It can't be potions; not again. Not with the current suspicions in the air," _Ginny remembered the feeling of elation she had felt when Umbridge had accused Hermione and threatened her expulsion. "_Even that had ended up going against me with Harry now being a prefect," _She grumbled to herself.

"_No definitely can't use potions again at school, but..."_ An idea popped into the ginger haired girl's head. "_What if I give him a potion as he is heading toward his relatives' house again?"_ She remembered how Dumbledore had prevented anyone from communicating with Harry the previous year. "_No one will be able to tell that Harry has been influenced for weeks and by then..." _She smiled as she started thinking. "_I'll write to him and he'll be grateful and with the potions... yes that'll work. I can do something similar to Hermione. She'll be out in the muggle world with no contact; no one will catch on to her being under potions. Ron can write her..."_

"_I am going to need a much stronger love potion though. Something that lasts for months," _She finally thought after her mental cackle had settled down. "_Maybe the jealousy potion again as well...but then I will need a new boyfriend to write Harry about and make him jealous," _Her thoughts turned to who she should ensnare this time. "_If it has to go on into next school year, someone in his dorm would be best. Someone he would have to see each and every day," _Of course her brother was out. She thought of Neville and then remembered who he was currently interested in. "_Becoming the girlfriend of someone who can only interest Loony Lovegood would really not be good for my popularity," _She thought. "_Besides I don't want to be covered in that sap again," _That left only Seamus or Dean. Ginny knew Seamus was currently seeing Pavarti Patil and she didn't need someone else angry at her. "_Dean it is then_," She thought.

With her plan firmly in mind she turned over in her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep where she dreamed of her Harry holding her in his arms. The dream turned into a nightmare when he morphed into Millicent Bulstrode right in the middle of a kiss. She awoke from her dream coated in sweat and her heart beating rapidly. She was too terrified to return to sleep in case the nightmare returned.

The next morning, Ginny set out immediately to get what she needed. First she paid a trip to Hagrid's hut where she easily convinced him that she needed a pass to the restricted section of the library to prepare for his end of the year test. She remembered the book that Hermione had mentioned she had found the Polyjuice Potion in and started there. As she perused 'Moste Potente Potions' in the back of the library, she came across several potions she could use. _The Elixir of Devotion, Draft of Desires, the Elixir of Envy and Jealousy, and Draught of Disgust. _The latter one piqued Ginny's curiosity since it makes a person disgusted with another. "_That will work to separate those two," _She thought. "_I don't know what she did to my Harry, but I will show him I'm his heart's desire, no matter what it takes._"

She quickly jotted down the complex instructions of each of the potions, double-checking each of the steps to make sure it was written correctly and then put the book away. She did not want anyone to know she had even looked at the book. She then started looking at the required ingredients and a feeling of despair sunk in. "_I can't get these ingredients, not here at Hogwarts," _She was most of the way back to her dorm lost in trying to find another solution when a plan came to mind of how to get the ingredients she needed.

"_I might not be able to get them, but I do have a large family. As long as I don't ask for all the ingredients from one person..." _With her heart lifted once more, she dashed back to her dorm and started writing notes.

_Mum,_

_I am working on an end of the year project in potions and I lost the Fluxweed that was given out. I'd prefer to not tell Professor Snape since it might affect my final grade. Could you send me some?_

_Fred/George_

_I am working on an end of the year project in potions and I screwed up the stewing step of my lacewings. I am desperate. Snape will fail me if I don't get this done correctly. Can you see if the apothocary in Diagon Alley has some already stewed and send them to me?_

_Percy, _

_I am working on an end of the year project for extra credit just like you used to do. Guess you made an impression on me. Unfortunately I think I might have undertaken a project more complicated than I thought. The potion I am trying to make needs Powdered Graphorn and I didn't realize it until it was too late. If I don't add it within two days, the potion is going to be ruined. Can you send me some?_

_Bill, _

_How's my favorite big brother. I need your help. I am helping a friend complete an end of the year potion and she realized she didn't have any Alihotsy leaves. Is there any way you can send some?_

After completing the notes, she quickly ran to the Owlry and sent each of them off to the various people. As she watched the owls disappear into the distance she turned and smiled as she thought of her plan again.

**** E E ****

After breakfast the next morning when Harry and Hermione were doing some last minute studying with Neville for the Defense OWL, Winky popped in beside them.

"Master..Missus," She said when she saw no one else was around.

"You can call us Harry and Hermione," Hermione said.

Winky didn't acknowledge the statement but continued. "Yous wanted to know if Misses Weazy did anything with potions?"

That statement made Harry and Hermione quickly pay a greater attention to the elf. "What did she do?" Harry asked.

"Winky only saw her reading potions book," Winky admitted. "Does Master and Misses want to know about that?" Winky asked nervously.

"Her schoolbook?" Hermione asked to clarify.

"No misses, Miss Weazy was in the other part of the library where students aren't normally allowed to go."

"The Restricted Section?" Hermione asked but immediately knew that was what Winky was talking about. "What book was she reading?"

"It was this book," Winky replied and with a snap of her fingers 'Moste Potente Potions' appeared in her hands.

Hermione's eyes flew open wide. She instantly recognized the book from their second year, but something far more important had just happened.

"You...you can take books from the restricted section? How...I mean...it..." Words failed her as she stared at the book.

"Misses asked what book," Winky replied. "Winky only doing what she was told."

Neville explained. "Hermione, you asked her what book. Now that you are her Mistress, she will obey you. There is very little that can stop a house elf's magic in response to their master or mistresses request."

Hermione was still staring at the book as a whole new world opened to her. The actual implications of what just happened were still being processed in her mind. The restricted section of the library was now completely open to her without a need to get permission, but it was also against the authority structure she believed in.

Harry could feel the conflict and decided to break her out of her thoughts. "Just remember that we need every resource we can get and we just found another. We don't have to go to a professor every time we need a book in the restricted section. But right now we have a bigger problem," He nodded at the book, "we know the level of potions that book contains and if Ginny was looking at it, I'm very concerned."

"True," Hermione turned to Winky. "Did you see what she was looking at in the book?"

"No Missus," Winky replied sadly. "Winky did not do a good job."

"Winky, you did wonderfully," Hermione said softly. "Besides Harry and I are protected from love or jealousy potions. Just keep an eye on her and if she starts to brew anything while we are still at school, let us know where she is brewing it."

"Winky can do that," Winky replied. "Winky will do a better job this time," As soon as she finished saying that she apparated away.

Hermione looked at Harry but before she could speak he said. "It will take some getting used to having elves. We have to figure out how to talk to them."

"But now she thinks she didn't do a good job when she..."

"Time Hermione, it will take time," Harry replied. "Praise her first the next time."

*** E E ***

The written portion of Defense OWLS passed very quickly. It was a subject Harry got an O in the last time and still remembered everything he did for it. As they were leaving the Great Hall Madam Bones herself was waiting for them.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," She said curtly.

"Madam Bones," Harry returned the greeting.

"Undersecretary Umbridge is due to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot in four hours," Amelia said. "But I suspect Fudge will try to manipulate the time of the questioning to coincide with your practical exams. Though you are not required to give further testimony I would not put it past him to try something against your credibility to prevent Umbridge from having to be questioned. I want you there to prevent any possibility of that happening."

"But don't you have enough witnesses?" Harry asked. "With Flitwick and Snape and..."

"If he moves it up, as I suspect he will, Severus and Filius will be instructing classes," Amelia replied. "Even if I can successfully postpone it, it will allow more time for him to find another way to deflect attention away from her."

"But if I'm going to be in my OWLs..." Harry started.

Amelia nodded toward someone to her left, and Harry realized Professor Marchbanks was standing there. "Griselda will conduct your practical now if you're ready."

Harry nodded and then asked. "Can Hermione do hers as well? I would like for her to join me."

Amelia looked over at Professor Marchbanks who answered. "Certainly. Let me get one of the other Professors," She was back shortly with Professor Tofty.

Harry and Hermione worked flawlessly through the practicals. The defensive spells and counter-jinxes came second nature to both of them by now. When they had finished, Madam Bones who had been standing to the side and watching said. "That was very impressive Mr. Potter. Now I believe last summer you claimed you could perform a Patronus. Could I see it?"

Harry smiled. The last time he had stood in the hall and performed it for his OWL he had to imagine Umbridge being sacked. Now he had the actual event that he could recall. Pulling from that and the love he felt for his new wife...

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

The Silver Stag shot out of his wand and started cantering down the Hall only to be joined by a silver otter. Harry looked at his wife and winked as both of the Silvery animals faded into a mist.

"Miss Granger as well? Very well done," Amelia Bones replied. "Susan has been telling me about something called the DA."

Before Harry could answer, Hermione spoke up first. "It's not something we should discuss. As I understand it, the Educational Decrees are still in effect."

Amelia Bones nodded and smiled. "I understand. Now if you two are ready?" When they both nodded, she led them to the Headmaster's office where Professor McGonagall was busy looking over paperwork.

"Madam Bones, Mr. Potter and..." She delayed for a second, "Miss Granger."

"Just need to use your floo to go to the Ministry Professor."

"Of course," McGonagall replied. She turned to her two students. "When you return, I'd like a word if I may."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered.

It was an hour later while they were sitting in the well decorated office of the head of the Magical Law Enforcement that a small messenger paper plane came through the door. Amelia opened the plane and smiled as she read the note she had been expecting.

"Twenty minutes," She said looking at the two students in front of her. She then looked up at the clock. "Severus and Flitwick both would have had class starting right now," She called for her assistant and started giving directives.

"Make sure the following people have been notified..." She reeled off several names. "Also make sure courtroom ten is available. Right now he has courtroom three being used, but it will never hold the entire Wizengamot."

"Yes ma'am," Her assistant said and hurried out of the room. Amelia turned to Harry and Hermione. "Just a bit of politics being played. Very much like your hearing Mr. Potter. In this case though, he will have only his supporters there and just enough to make a quorum," She strolled over to the fireplace and after a bit of floo powder she said. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office."

"Yes Amelia," The voice of McGonagall said.

"Fifteen minutes in courtroom three," She said. "Can Severus or Flitwick make it?"

"Filius is right here. He rescheduled his class until later. Severus' class will be finished in twenty minutes. I'll instruct him to be there after that."

"Excellent."

When they entered courtroom three ten minutes later, Amelia instantly noticed Cornelius Fudge sitting in the Chief Warlock's chair. She immediately raised her voice. "Minister," she said and the room instantly quieted. Amelia became even more disquieted when she noticed Umbridge sitting beside Cornelius chatting with him. "Minister. You must recuse yourself from this trial. I also must insist that Dolores take the position of the accused."

"I'm sorry Amelia but if I were to recuse myself we would not have enough for a quorum. As you can see we have barely enough."

Amelia Bones smiled. "Fortunately you gave me enough time to ensure that would not be a problem," As she said those words the members of the Wizengamot whom she had notified of the change entered.

"I...yes well my schedule is quite full now and...and I had to make certain changes to get this ridiculous questioning completed," Cornelius said. "Madam Umbridge is an outstanding member of my staff and to have to face such a travesty of justice is absurd."

"As you say Minister," Amelia answered. "But Dolores Umbridge does stand accused and we must question her."

"Accused by Harry Potter, a boy who spins fantasies of dead people coming back to life?" Fudge snarled.

"Excuse me Minister, but it's crowded in here now. Shall we move to courtroom ten?" Amelia asked while making no comment on the Minister's accusation. "I made sure it was available before arriving."

Cornelius Fudge looked around and could see what amounted to the entire Wizengamot now in the room, many with no place to sit. "Yes…yes we should move there," He growled with a look of disgust.

The delay allowed Severus Snape to arrive. Just as he entered courtroom three, he immediately had to turn around and move to courtroom ten. It took every elevator to carry the entire Wizengamot to level nine.

As Harry and Hermione exited the elevator, their eyes fell upon the black door at the end of the hall that led to the Department of Mysteries. "_We'll be back in a week,"_ Harry said.

"_I know," _Hermione replied and Harry could feel the trepidation she felt.

Just short of the black door, they turned left and walked down the staircase to the tenth level. Fudge looked around in frustration as the seats of the Wizengamot filled. As his eyes fell upon Harry, Flitwick and Snape all sitting next to Madam Bones, his shoulders slumped in resignation. He stood up and said. "Since it is a member of my department who stands accused, I must recuse myself from these proceedings. I turn the matter over the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones," The look on Umbridge's face at those words was priceless to Harry. She looked like a toad who had just swallowed a very rotten fly.

When Amelia took the spot vacated by the Minister, her first act was to require Umbridge to sit in the chair of the accused. Harry remembered the feeling quite well of sitting in that chair.

"Dolores Umbridge," Bones started. "You stand accused of several violations of the law. Today you have been brought before the Wizengamot..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M THE SENIOR..."

"BE QUIET!" Bones interjected with a voice that commanded authority and Umbridge shrunk back in the seat. "You have been brought before the Wizengamot to determine if, under Veritaserum questioning, there is enough evidence to remove you from office. The violations are attempted murder of a juven..."

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Umbridge cried out again.

Bones lifted her wand and a silencing charm was sent toward Umbridge. "You will have your chance to respond, but I cannot permit you to keep interrupting these proceedings," She said. "As I was saying, you are accused of attempted murder of a juvenile, one Harry James Potter by use of Dementors on August second of last year."

Harry was watching Dolores Umbridge and he could see her eyes widen in fear.

"..you are also accused of excessive abuse to a juvenile that would equate to torture. Again that juvenile is Harry James Potter," She lifted her wand again and reversed the silencing hex. "What do you have to say in response before we administer the serum?"

"Lies," Umbridge replied in her girlish voice. "Nothing but lies from a self-serving brat. Everyone here has read his delusional accounts about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's just another one of his attention-seeking attempts," She smiled as she noticed a lot of murmuring start among the Wizengamot.

Amelia quickly regained silence as she spoke. "I personally witnessed the testimony given by Mr. Potter under Veritaserum as did Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and several of my Aurors."

"Dumbledore probably gave him an antidote," Someone shouted from the crowd.

"I will admit we did not check him for counter-veritaserum, I had no reason to suspect it," Bones replied.

The people started once again to murmur until Harry got to his feet. "Ma'am," He started. "I am willing to be tested for any counter-serums and to reaffirm my testimony once again under truth serum if that is what is required."

Hermione got to her feet as well. "Ma'am, I was present when we found out about her attempt and I am also willing to be questioned."

Severus Snape sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually going to help Harry Potter but he knew he had to. Getting Umbridge out of Hogwarts was necessary if he were to continue to be useful to both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He stood as well. "Members of the Wizengamot," He said, turning to make eye contact with as many of the Wizengamot members as he could. "I am the Potions Master of Hogwarts. Most of you are familiar with my abilities. I can attest that when a counter-serum is active in a person's system and they are given veritaserum, there are certain indications that can be observed by a trained eye. I can verify that Mr. Potter showed no signs of those indications. He did answer those questions truthfully."

Amelia looked at the Wizengamot as well. "Members of the Wizengamot, do you concur there is enough evidence as it stands to administer Veritaserum to Dolores Umbridge or do you need further testimony? May I see wands in favor of going forward with Umbridge's questioning?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and could feel Hermione do the same when a solid majority of the wands lit up. Again he looked at Umbridge who now looked like a toad getting ready to be run over by a hippogriff. Her wide panicking eyes were looking over at Cornelius Fudge who was looking anywhere but at his Senior Undersecretary. Her looked changed to terror when Bones ordered the administering of the serum.

"NO!" Umbridge shouted and tried to run when the Auror who had the Veritaserum was next to her. A leg locking hex sent her sprawling as she smashed her face on the stone floor. Two Aurors forced the struggling toad back into the chair and the drops of clear liquid were put in her mouth. She struggled for several more seconds, then ceased as her look of terror gave way to an unfocused stare.

"Is your name Dolores Jane Umbridge," Amelia started the questioning.

"Yes."

"Are you the current Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic."

"Yes."

"Were you the one who sent Dementors to Little Whinging Surrey, a muggle neighborhood on August second of last year?"

"Yes," Came the response and an uproar started around the room as everyone started speaking at once.

"QUIET!" Madam Bones bellowed and again the room sunk into silence. She again turned to Umbridge. "Why did you send the Dementors?"

"Harry Potter had to go away," She replied. "His lies were becoming too distracting to the Ministry."

"Did you intend for the Dementors to kill Harry Potter?"

"Of course," Umbridge replied.

"You almost killed another person there as well," Bones said. "Was that your intention as well?"

"The Muggle? Who cares about muggles? They can all die for all I care."

As the uproar started up again, Harry noticed the panicked look on the face of the Minister of Magic. He remembered what Sirius had suggested and Harry knew he had to act or the Minister would face the backlash. He stood up and addressed Amelia Bones. "Ma'am, when I found out about what she had done, I also found out that the Minister knew nothing about it. Could you pose that as a question?" He turned and looked at Cornelius Fudge who had turned his gaze toward him with a questioning look.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Bones said and then speaking to Umbridge. "Dolores Umbridge, did the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge know about this attempt on Mr. Potter's life?"

"No. He was busy trying to find other ways to discredit Mr. Potter."

Harry glanced at the Minister and noticed the long breath he let out in relief. "_Fudge owes us one so far," _Harry said to his wife.

"Have you killed or attempted to kill anyone else?" Madam Bones asked Umbridge.

"Yes," Came the reply.

Over the next half hour, Dolores Umbridge confessed to the murder of two people including Matthew Corrigan and attempting the murder of another three people who had refused to support Fudge in one method or another. She cleared Fudge of any knowledge of the attempts. She also admitted to the abuse and torture of students at Hogwarts. Further questions gave the names of four people throughout the Ministry who had helped her including one of the sitting members of the Wizengamot who had been in courtroom three but had not come down to courtroom ten.

When the questioning had ended, Amelia Bones looked around the room at stunned faces of the Wizengamot. "Members, I call upon you now to vote on whether Senior Undersecretary Umbridge should be removed from office. Those of you who believe she should be removed, please vote."

The wands were almost entirely lit.

Amelia turned back to the toad like lady. "Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, you are hereby removed from your office and will be placed under arrest for the crimes you have committed," She looked over at the Minister of Magic. "Minister, do you wish to say anything at this time?'

Cornelius looked around as he swallowed hard. "Only that my office supports the removal of the Senior Undersecretary and I wish to point out that...that I had no knowledge of the...the things she did."

"Thank you Minister," Madam Bones replied and then re-addressed the Wizengamot. "Based on this testimony I would like to immediately take Oswald Baddock into custody. Since he is a member of the Wizengamot, I need a clear majority to allow me to do that. May I ask for a vote to allow the arrest?"

Again almost every wand lit in the vote.

"Thank you," Bones said. She motioned for the Aurors nearest Umbridge to take her into custody. They confiscated her wand and led her away.

*** E E ****

It was a very happy Harry and Hermione who exited the fireplace into the Headmaster's office. Once Flitwick and Snape had departed the office, Professor McGonagall asked them to take a seat.

"I presume by the happy expressions, there is good news?" McGonagall asked.

"I think we can safely say she will not be back here any time soon," Hermione replied.

"She confessed to..." Harry turned to Hermione, "three murders..."

"Two," Hermione corrected. "And attempted murder of three...four if you include Harry last year."

"She also implicated a Wizengamot member and a couple of Ministry workers who were helping her."

"Well it seems Amelia will have her hands full for the next few days."

"_Wait for another week and she won't know what hit her,"_ Harry thought to his wife.

"_I just hope she doesn't die this time," _Hermione replied.

"_Maybe Voldemort will kill Fudge instead."_

McGonagall shifted through some parchments on her desk. "I took the liberty of asking the Ministry for an updated list of muggleborn students currently attending Hogwarts," she said as she handed one of the parchments to Hermione. "I thought you would be interested in it Miss...Hermione."

Hermione looked puzzled at the Headmistress, and then started to read the names on the list. At first a puzzled look came over her face and then her eyes lifted to look at the Headmistress.

"If it is in order, I will offer my congratulations Mr and Mrs. Potter," McGonagall said with a smile. "It seems I was wrong last week."

"Th..thanks," Hermione replied. She looked again at the official list from the Ministry of Magic. She had first been confused and very concerned when she had not seen Hermione Granger on the list. Her first thoughts had been that Umbridge had in fact expelled her before she'd been taken away. She'd understood though, when she'd seen her name further down, in the P's. Hermione Potter. She showed the list to Harry and pointed at her name.

"I thought it would be safer to ask for a large list where a name is buried and out of context to what I was looking for," McGonagall explained on her method of delivery. "Of course you are more than welcome to ask for a Marriage certificate and they will provide one. If you do that, I doubt it would be a secret for very long," She looked over her glasses at the two of them. "I am to presume you do still want it to be a secret?"

"Yes professor. We...we aren't ready for that yet," Hermione replied.

"Besides I'm not ready for her father to kill me," Harry said.

"And Dumbledore?"

"No.. we don't want him to know either."

McGonagall studied the two students in front of her for a few seconds before finally asking. "May I ask about the sudden hostility toward the Headmaster? As it is, I will be in a bind when he returns to the school."

Harry looked at Hermione and the two of them discussed it silently for a few seconds until finally Harry responded. "Professor, what do you know of my childhood? My relatives?"

"What I know or what I can deduce?" McGonagall asked. She turned and stared out the window for several seconds and then turned back to her students. "I was there the night Albus left you with your relatives," She put up a hand to stall Harry's reply so she could complete her thoughts. "I spent the whole day there after your parents died. When Albus showed up later that evening, I told him they were the worst people I could imagine," She went on to explain the letter and Hagrid showing up and finally leaving him on the doorstep.

Hermione had been listening to the story and she became more and more confused. "Professor, that doesn't make sense," she said finally.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked. "I was there and I know what I did."

"But...WHY were you there to start with?" Hermione asked. "If you didn't know the Potters had died, I mean you just said it was only rumors and you also said you were surprised to learn that they were Harry's only relatives. So WHY were you there all day watching them?"

McGonagall was lost in her own confusion as she tried to think what made her go to Privet Drive to start with.

"Also as I understand it, the reason Harry is safe there is because of the wards surrounding the house are based on his Aunt's blood?" Hermione continued.

"Yes, that's right," McGonagall replied. "Albus explained that to me later when I started asking about protecting Harry."

"So when did Dumbledore put up those wards?" Hermione asked. "According to your story, he showed up that night and then proceeded to leave Harry on the doorstep and then left. I would have presumed putting up the wards would have been the biggest priority to protecting Harry."

McGonagall stared at the young witch in front of her but could not find an argument.

"Didn't the Potters live in Godric Hollow?" Hermione asked. She of course knew the answer since she and Harry had been almost killed there their last Christmas. But that was two years in the future.

"Yes.."

"But you said Hagrid took Harry from the Potters' house before the muggles showed up. If something happened that destroyed the house, they would have arrived fairly quickly. Why did it take Hagrid almost a whole day to travel a very short distance on a flying motorcycle?" She also knew that Hagrid and Harry had flown from Surrey to the Tonks' house which was even further away in just a short time the night they had 'escaped' from Privet Drive.

"I…I don't know," McGonagall answered truthfully.

Harry had never known exactly what had happened that night he had been left at the Dursleys. Now it seemed like someone else didn't either. "Professor, there has been a lot of things that do not make sense," As he cast around looking for a good excuse, he realized the perfect one had just happened. "Hermione has been going over some of the things I've described and finding problems with them as well. Everything seems to go back to the Headmaster."

"Albus…but..." McGonagall again was trying to figure out that night as well. "I remember that day and night very clearly."

"I..." Hermione had started to reply but then stopped as she looked sharply at the Transfiguration Professor. "Clearly...like it just happened?"

"Yes...exactly."

A paragraph from a book came floating into the memory of Hermione. It was the book she studied before modifying her parents' memories. "Professor...isn't one of the first things you learn when it comes to memory modification spells is that the new memory being implanted must be more defined because..."

"It needs to override any possible echo of the memory being modified," McGonagall finished. "Albus changed my memory of that day? Why?" She asked mostly to herself.

"I don't know what the Headmaster is doing, but a lot of things don't add up," Harry said. "Until he is willing to give me answers that make sense, I will not trust him," Harry could see the confusion on the Headmistress's face. "You said you didn't like my relatives, did you ever wonder what my life has been like with them?"

"I've often wondered," She admitted. "You see, I remember your father exceptionally well. He...he how can I say this.."

"Professor, I know my father was a bully for most of his time here."

"That might be a little harsh, but he definitely had some moments, especially when it came to a few students, one in particular."

"Snape," Harry muttered.

McGonagall lifted an eyebrow. "You are exceptionally well informed."

Harry shrugged. "It came up and Sirius verified it."

McGonagall nodded her understanding. "Well your father did like to strut, shall we say, but he was always dressed very well."

"And I'm dressed not so well?"

"That would be an overstatement sometimes. Where do you get your clothing?"

"Hand-me-downs from my cousin," Harry replied. "The Dursleys have never bought me a single item of clothing," Harry looked again toward his wife and after a couple of seconds she nodded. Harry got up from his seat and pulled off his robe. Then he pulled off his shirt, revealing the various scars that crossed his body. "This is what life with the Dursleys has been like," He said as he put his shirt and robe back on. "So as you can see, I have very little reason to trust the Headmaster right now. Next week he will once again insist I need to go live with the Dursleys. Now I will admit they haven't dared touch me since I told them that Sirius, who they believe is a mass murderer, is my Godfather, but the hatred is there still."

"Does that answer your question to why we don't trust the Headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I guess it does," McGonagall sighed.

As Hermione and Harry rose from their chairs to depart, they both saw something that made their blood freeze. The portraits. All were awake and staring attentively at them.

"_Shit," _Harry mentally exclaimed.

Turning back to McGonagall Hermione asked. "Professor, are the portraits going to tell Dumbledore what we just told you?"

McGonagall looked up at the portraits and realized it was something she should have thought of them. "Portraits, as the official acting Headmistress, I order you to not discuss anything said in this office in the last twenty minutes with anyone, including Albus Dumbledore or myself. That also includes anyone where you have other portrait frames."

"Will that work?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so."

**** E E ****

A little while later Harry and Hermione met up with Neville and Luna in the Room of Requirements. They quickly brought them up to date on what had happened in the last few hours with Umbridge and McGonagall.

"How'd your Defense practicals go Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I...I think I did ok," He replied. "I had a couple of problems with the counter jinxes but I think I passed."

"Excellent," Harry said. He turned to Hermione. "Let's tell Sirius what happened today and see how he's coming with the plan," He pulled out the mirror and was staring at Sirius a few seconds later.

"How's it going Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Well we think it was a great day," Harry quickly explained what happened at the Ministry and in the courtroom. "So Umbridge is going to be facing some very serious charges."

"Sounds like it. So McGonagall is in charge now?"

"Yeah and she knows we are married, but she isn't going to tell Dumbledore."

"Still want to be there when Albus finds out and Ginny and Ron...heck I'll take Molly."

"By the way, the night my parents died...what happened?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

Harry and Hermione explained what McGonagall remembered.

"Hagrid and I were at your parents' house very soon after it all happened. He left on my motorcycle not long afterwards, while I went searching for Peter," Sirius said. "And McGonagall said he didn't get to the Dursleys until the next day?"

"That's what she remembers."

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "Something happened. That trip is only a couple of hours at the most."

"Maybe he spent the day there putting the wards up and making the deal with the Dursleys," Hermione said. "And then he modified McGonagall's memories for some reason."

"Wait," Harry said as the conversation he had had with Dumbledore two years previous came back to him. "He said he put the spell on me and she sealed it by taking me in."

"But Professor McGonagall didn't mention Dumbledore casting any spell on you, so when did he do it?" Hermione asked. "Supposedly you came via Hagrid directly to Privet Drive and those few moments were the only time Dumbledore saw you."

"Another Dumbledore lie?" Harry asked.

"Looks that way."

"If he survives this war, I am going to kill him," Sirius snarled. "Lies and memory charms. What is that old fart playing at?"

"We know he made a deal with the Dursleys. Miranda told us that," Harry said. "So he didn't want anyone to remember that deal or whatever else happened that day," Harry felt more anger rise in him at the Headmaster. He remembered how Dumbledore had played his anger and sorrow over losing Sirius perfectly to keep him blindly following his directions leading toward Harry's death.

"Let's figure that out later Harry," Sirius said. "Want to know how we're going to kill all of the Death Eaters next week. Personally I think it's brilliant in its simplicity," He started telling them what he thought needed to happen. "So what do you think?"

"Brilliant Sirius," Hermione said. "That is brilliant."

"What about Dumbledore," Harry asked. "I just wished we could do this without him, but with Voldemort..."

"We can," Hermione said. "As long as...yes it will work."

Sirius and Harry both were looking at the witch with questioning glances.

"Remember what you just told Ollivander? Voldemort still doesn't know what happened between your wands," Hermione explained. "He has no reason to expect it to happen again. Lock his wand up dueling him again. You can keep him like that until the Minister and half the Ministry is there; not only will their opinion of you rise if you can out duel Voldemort right in front of them, but it will crush snakeface's ego to lose to you instead of Dumbledore, especially in front of people."

"Brilliant Hermione," Harry said. "And if he does get lucky and hits me with the killing curse again, I can rise from it a second time and still cause problems for him."

"It looks like we have a plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character recognized from an HP Book. I write stories based on those characters strictly for enjoyment and make no money from them.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

***** Evening June 11th *****

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hermione. They had remained in the Room of Requirements when Luna and Neville had left after another dinner together. Currently, Hermione was sitting on the sofa, studying Arthimancy. Her book was magically propped on the arm of the sofa, while Harry had his head in her lap. As she read the text of her book, she absent mindedly was running her fingers gently through the unruly locks of Harry's hair.

"What...oh?" She replied as she looked down into Harry's emerald eyes. She sighed. "As much as I want to sleep with you, I think we need to be in the dorms. Even with Neville covering for you, we can't keep staying in here every evening," She smiled as Harry attempted his best puppy dog eyes. "But I still have a bit of studying to do."

"True," Harry agreed. The fell back into silence again for a few minutes until Harry saw the time on Hermione's watch as her wrist made a another path across his face as her fingers worked their magic through his hair. "One week from right now and it will be almost time to go to the Ministry."

That caused Hermione to look at her watch also. She closed her book and looked back down at Harry. "Nervous?" She asked though she knew he was.

"I keep seeing you getting hit by Dolohov last time," Harry admitted. "If anything were to happen to you..."

Hermione could see the concern in his eyes. "Not this time love. I'm not the same girl who was there last time," She smiled. "They'll never know what hit them. Dolohov, Lestrange...all of them. We'll never have to fight them again."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a several seconds, both thinking of that night two years ago. "I should have listened to you," Harry admitted finally. "We should never have been there..."

"And I should have listened to you earlier in the year about Snape. I believed in Dumbledore too much I guess," Hermione replied. "If only we'd had this then," They both knew she meant their soul bond.

They both started thinking of the years that had gone by, of all the things that might have been different, finally Harry shook his head. "Let's not regret it now, let's just make it right. I just want to kick the Death Eaters' butts next week and then spend time with you."

"I want that too," Hermione replied. "But when are we going to be together this summer?" She asked. "Are you going to go to the Dursleys?"

"The Dursley's can rot in hell for all I care," Harry grumbled. "But I'll wait to see what Dumbledore says."

"If he tries to force you to go?"

"What do you think he'd do if every time I get put back there, I end right back up at Grimmauld place again within a day?" Harry asked. "I know how to apparate. Only Mad-Eye can see through my cloak, so just have to wait until he isn't there…"

"I might enjoy the show," Hermione replied with a smile as she thought of Dumbledore's reaction to Harry walking through the front door of Twelve Grimmauld again and again. "As long as they don't realize we can talk in our minds, we can really have fun with him. If he tries to force you stay there magically I'll take it to the Ministry especially if we have Fudge on our side then."

Harry smiled at his wife. "I want you to spend time with your parents," He said. "It's been almost two years since you spent any real time there and even then it wasn't a lot," Harry frowned. That had been this summer, the summer right after his fifth year. Hermione had made it to the Burrow before he had and it had been his shortest time ever at Privet Drive. "Whose idea was it for you to come to the Burrow?"

Hermione thought back two years. "I was invited by Ginny," She finally said. "She sent me an Owl and said you were coming and..." She stopped. "That's when it started last time wasn't it? I wonder when though. I wasn't jealous of Ron's attitude toward Fleur. I thought it was stupid."

"And I wasn't jealous of Ginny when she mentioned to Fred that she had started dating Dean at Diagon Alley, but I did feel something on the train when she said she was going to meet him."

"And Lavender's giggle when Ron took that kid's Frisbee annoyed the heck out of me."

"So last time it happened between Diagon Alley and the train," Harry replied. "Looking back it is pretty obvious though, I mean how did she go from Corner to Dean? She dumped Corner after the Quidditch match less than three weeks before the end of the school year and was already dating someone else before the next year even begins? Especially since Dean was studying for his OWLs all the time after the match. After the OWLs we were all dealing with the Ministry battle."

"Do you think she dosed him with a love potion?"

"Possibly," Harry replied.

"At least they'll be no Burrow this year," Hermione said.

"You'll come to Grimmauld sometimes right? You can take the Knight Bus," Harry asked. "Or apparate."

"Maybe you can come to my house and formally meet my parents," Hermione suggested with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Harry took his wife's left hand and ran his finger over the ring on her finger. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "Is your father going to kill me because of this?"

Hermione laughed. "You're going to battle Voldemort next week and my father is the one you're concerned about?"

"I can't fight back against your parents," Harry replied truthfully. "I don't ever want to put you in a position to choose between us."

"I've already chosen Harry," Hermione replied. "I chose you even before our soul bond. Through jealousy potions and everything else, I've always chosen you," Her eyes were dampening. "I want my parents to love you Harry and I am sure they will, but always know that there will never be a choice to make if it were to come to that."

Their lips met softly, tenderly. A kiss that showed the love they shared with one another. Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and they slipped into another silent gaze as Hermione felt herself wanting to fall into Harry's eyes. It lasted until another thought caught up to Hermione. "Harry…your link to Voldemort. How are you going to let him show you Sirius?"

Harry eyes widened. "I...I don't know. I need to figure out how to loosen my Occlumency don't I?"

"True, but are you going to fall asleep in the History OWL again?" Hermione asked. "Voldemort could only make you see things when you were sleeping….." Hermione remembered Harry screaming out in their OWL two years previous. Then a strange thought appeared; questions that wouldn't quite settle into something that could be answered. "But… but how could Voldemort expect you to find a way to London in the middle of the school year from a school that was locked down by the Ministry? Wouldn't he expect you to go tell someone?"

"I tried remember? I tried to tell McGonagall."

"Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed as the pieces started to come together in her mind. "But Voldemort still had his Death Eaters there waiting and…and…" She stopped and caught her breath, "Voldemort has been sending you images since Christmas trying to get you into the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes…"

"So this time he changed tactics and added Sirius," Hermione explained. "But how could he know you fell for it and you didn't tell someone? Or that you didn't make contact with Sirius. I know he had Kreacher make up a lie, but he had no way to know if it had worked. Sirius might have been near the fireplace getting food or something, or Sirius might have heard the floo and ordered Kreacher to tell him who it had been. If you had told someone or found Sirius, his Death Eaters could have walked into a reverse trap."

"So he knew that I hadn't told anyone or…." Harry stopped as the answer came to him. "He must have been reading my mind."

"I…I don't think so," Hermione replied. "Well maybe…" Hermione's lip disappeared under her teeth as she concentrated, "but if he had been reading your mind, wouldn't he have known Dumbledore was at the Department of Mysteries? Your memory clearly showed Bellatrix had to tell him he was there. Besides wouldn't Voldemort have shown up as soon as you had the Prophecy instead of waiting for us to battle with the Death Eaters? If we'd known how the doors work, we could have escaped fairly easily," Then thoughts of that night came back vividly. She remembered what Lucius Malfoy had said that night. '_the Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams_.' "No if he could read your mind that easily he'd have known you didn't know about the Prophecy. Remember Lucius said Voldemort didn't know."

"He...he knew I didn't have the prophecy when he arrived though. He said he could see it in my mind."

"Oh..." Hermione replied, as her mind getting ready to dismiss her idea then until she remembered. "Were you looking him in the eyes at that time?"

"Yea...of course, Legilimency," Harry realized. "When I was looking at him he could read my mind."

Hermione nodded.

"So what are you suggesting…someone told him?"

"I think so," Hermione said. "And I can think of only one person who knew we were concerned about Sirius at the Department of Mysteries and who knew we hadn't been able to tell anyone."

Harry sat up and stared at Hermione. "Snape?"

"When did your scar start hurting more that night?"

Harry thought back to two years previous. "It was like it was on fire when I first woke up from the vision," Harry said as he winced and his fingers went to his scar as he mentally felt that pain again. "But then it settled into a low ache until..." He looked at Hermione, "until after we were with Umbridge."

"More importantly, after you told Snape. It would have taken him some time to communicate with Voldemort."

"But…but he told the Order."

"You pointed out the other day that it is most likely he was really working with both sides. He probably covered his tracks by contacting Sirius…but then he had that window of time. Harry we were on those bloody thestrals for hours.*"

"Next week's sunrise is supposed to be four am," Hermione continued, "but with the mountains around us, it's closer to four thirty. I checked because the timing was important. Now you said you got back to Dumbledore's office right at sunrise correct?"

"Yes, a little before but not much."

"How long did the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort last? Ten minutes or so? twenty at the most?"

"Definitely not twenty," Harry replied as he remembered the epic battle.

"How long before that did the Order show up?"

"Not very long, but it could have been thirty minutes."

"So we know the Order came immediately when Snape told them, so they must have been told around two or three am?" Hermione explained. "Can you imagine Snape waiting up until two am to see if you were fine after going into the Forbidden Forest? FIVE hours after we disappeared with Umbridge? And then it is the Forbidden Forest and it is the middle of the night…do you remember our first year? If we didn't come back would your first thought be 'Oh Harry Potter must have found some way to get out of the clutches of Dolores Umbridge and flew off to London' or would it have been 'The Forbidden Forest is really dangerous. More than likely Potter has got himself in some kind of trouble in there?' "

"But Snape did notify the Order and possibly Voldemort so he must have had a reason to believe we did go."

"Like he followed us? Or at least maybe followed Neville and the rest when they caught up to us?" Hermione asked. "Either Snape is a damn good Seer or he had reason to believe we had left Hogwarts on a relatively slow transportation system," Her eyes widened. "Didn't you tell me that Dumbledore said Snape suggested that Sirius stay at Grimmauld place?"

"Yes, so he could tell Dumbledore."

"I don't think that was the real reason," Hermione replied darkly. "If the Order had found us before we got to the Ministry and Sirius hadn't been with them, would you have believed them that Sirius was fine? Or would you have insisted on going into the Ministry, especially wanting to know about the orbs you kept seeing in your dreams."

"I... probably," Harry admitted reluctantly. "But why would Snape do that? What would he gain?"

"The more Death Eaters that died or captured, the better his position is with Voldemort." Hermione suggested. "Look what happened last time. Lucius lost his place as Voldemort's most trusted person. If Order members died, then Dumbledore would need Snape even more."

Harry contemplated that night and it made sense. His eyes made contact with his wife's again. "I'm going to gut the bastard," Harry said dangerously.

"We know he's not to be trusted but we might be able to use him as well. It's possible we can use him to get information to Voldemort and Dumbledore," Hermione replied. "But he is a slimy git and I do think it's safe to assume we won't be naming any of our children after him."

The last statement caught Harry off guard and he looked to find Hermione smiling. It wasn't long before they found themselves laughing at the thought. Finally they caught their breath only to have Harry start them back up by saying:

"Maybe we should name one Albus Severus."

It was one of those laughs that just looking at the other person set the laughing going again. It was ten minutes before the laughing ended that time. Finally Hermione returned to the serious discussion. "It does mean we are probably going to have to let him know that we are going. If he is the one who relayed it to Voldemort he'll need to again," She said.

"One more thing to do next week," Harry sighed.

*** **June 12-14th** ***

The next day and the weekend passed rapidly. Hermione completed her Arithmancy OWL with no troubles while they both started working with Luna and Neville on the spells they were going to need in the battle. They decided that they had to keep the spells to typical fifth year spells to prevent any suspicions if their wands were checked after the battle. Harry had remembered something else that had happened in the previous timeline that allowed them better use of their spells.

"Last time Umbridge tried to capture Hagrid and McGonagall went to defend him. She was hit with four stunners at once. That required her to spend several days in St. Mungos and Pomfrey was surprised it didn't kill her," Harry explained. "So if we are going to stun anyone, we're all going to hit the same person at once. That should keep them from just being revived again. If we get a chance we can also follow up stunning with a nice 'Reducto' to their ribs or arms. Remember if you are in danger, don't hold back," They all knew the plan and knew most of what they were going to be doing was shield work unless their lives were in danger.

"Sirius suggested we need a couple of them alive to prove we were tricked there," Hermione added. "I agree, but there are some of those Death Eaters that are going to die," Harry and she had discussed it. All of the Lestranges, Dolohov, Rookwood and McNair were on that list. They were still in disagreement over Malfoy. Harry wanted the man dead for all of the things he had done, while Hermione argued that with him being very senior to Voldemort, he would have the most information to give.

"It didn't happen last time Hermione," Harry reminded her. "They had all twelve of them and it did no good."

"True," Hermione finally agreed.

Harry had also worked on his Occlumency and it came as no surprise the knowledge of how to allow thoughts in was there waiting. "_Thank you Miranda,"_ He silently said into his mind.

"_You're welcome Harry,_" The Goddess replied. "_Be careful and take care of your soul mate next week_."

"_Next week and every week for all time_," Harry replied.

***** June 15th ******

On Monday morning they were preparing for their potions OWL. Though Neville was doing very well making the potions in the Room of Requirements, he still had a hint of green in his facial color.

"You'll be fine Neville," Hermione said in encouragement. "You've been making the potions near perfection in practice."

"I...I know but this will be for real and I…I keep thinking of Snape," Neville admitted nervously.

Luna leaned over and whispered something in Neville's ear. The young man immediately blushed and his eyes went wide as he turned to stare at the blonde-haired witch, but he slowly nodded and a determined look appeared on his face along with a far away look and grin.

As they were leaving the Great Hall Hermione whispered to Luna, "What did you tell Neville?"

"I noticed how Harry seems fascinated with your breasts, so I told Neville I'd show him mine if he did well on his OWL," Luna said casually. "Though I'd show him anyway if he asked."

"Oh..." Hermione replied surprised.

"Yes, Neville is very smart and he very well might get an O with the right encouragement," Luna stated. "If showing him a part of my body helps him do well. Then it would be silly of me not to."

Hermione looked at the younger girl. "Do you like Neville?" She asked. "I mean as more than a friend type like? I don't mean to be rude but I don't want you to think Harry and I are pushing you two…The last time you two didn't…"

"Neville is very nice and yes I do like him," Luna replied truthfully and then smiled. "He and I might be becoming closer because of your friendship and trust, but not because of you. Were we with other people the last time?"

"No…no you weren't."

"So maybe we were going to be together and now it's happening earlier, or maybe it's not going to happen at all," Luna said matter-of-factly. "I've never been close to a boy or been on a date so..." Luna shrugged.

Hermione smiled at her friend. "You know, you went on a date with Harry next year. Well as friends anyway."

"Oh really," Luna asked as she took Hermione's arm. "Tell me all about my date with your husband."

"Next year there was a new Potions Master named…" Hermione began and the rest of the story unfolded. It wasn't much of a story, but Luna couldn't help but tease Harry when they caught up to him and Neville.

"So I understand we were an item next year Harry," Luna said taking his arm. "You took me on dates and everything. Peeves was even telling everyone how much you loved me."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed and looked at Hermione who was giggling.

"I told her about you taking her to Slughorn's party," Hermione said still trying to control her laugh.

"Oh," He looked at Luna and gave his saddest eyes. "I'm sorry Luna but this time I'm a married man, we'll just have to let it stay in our memories."

"Well if we must, we must," Luna replied. "Though since I don't have that memory, you're going to have to give it to me."

"Of course, though it's not much. I was busy doing other things," Harry admitted.

"Yes, you left me to go follow Draco," Luna said. "You could have just asked him to go with you. I know we both have blond hair..."

Three teenagers were laughing at a sputtering Harry for a few minutes.

The written portion of the Potion's exam wasn't nearly as brutal as it had been two years ago after Hermione precise studying preparations. The practical was even easier. Half way through the brewing Hermione said. "_Look at Neville."_

Harry looked over to the next table where Neville was wearing a look of intense concentration as he carefully worked through each ingredient.

"_Luna promised him a reward if he does well in this exam,"_ Hermione explained.

"_What kind of reward?"_

Hermione told her husband the agreement and he almost spilled his vial of liquefied tubeworms he was holding as he had to contain his laugh.

"_So what do I get if I do well?"_ Harry asked.

"_Well if you do poorly, I doubt I'll share my bed with you for a while," _Hermione replied.

Harry's own eyes widen but for the rest of the exam it would have been interesting to see who was concentrating more, Harry or Neville.

**** **June 16th** ****

"Missuss…Missuss." Winky said quietly to Hermione the next morning.

Again Hermione was awake instantly but stopped herself before rolling off her bed. "Winky?"

"Yes Missus, it's Winky," The little elf had blood shot eyes and was weaving on the spot. But she was holding out a sheet of parchment. "Winky got this for you. Winky's not slept until she could fix what Winky did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong Winky," Hermione said quickly as she took the parchment. She instantly realized it was in Ginny's handwriting. It was a list of various potions and the steps to making them. She looked down at the little elf. She was about to chastise the little elf and explain that she didn't need to do what she did but then reconsidered. It had actually been her own fault for not explaining things properly. She carefully gathered her thoughts. "Winky, this is wonderful. You did a great job. Let me jot these down and you can return this to where you got it so she doesn't know," She quickly pulled out parchment and wrote the names down. She could get the books later and look up the rest of the information.

"Now you return this and then go to sleep. Sleep until you are no longer sleepy," Hermione said. "Do you understand?"

"Winky understands missus. Winky is happy Winky could fix her mistake," And she popped out.

Hermione shook her head as she stared at the spot where the elf had been and gave a sigh. "_It really is going to take time understanding house-elves," _She looked down at the list and shook her head again. "_Ginny is really getting annoying," _She thought. "_Dangerous too. I wonder if we should tell someone."_

*** E E ***

"What should we do about Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry. It was Tuesday evening and she had looked up the potions and what they did.

Harry closed his eyes as he thought of the youngest Weasley. "Does she really think she can get away with using a love potion again this year? I mean after the last time..."

"It's Ginny," Hermione replied in answer. "She has a singular focus and that focus happens to be you."

"I know," Harry muttered. "Can she have any of them done by Friday?"

"No, they all take over a week and that's if she can find the ingredients already prepared."

"Then let's concentrate on the Ministry until then," Harry declared. "One issue at a time. Dobby and Winky can keep watching out for her. We'll want to know where she's brewing them."

"Thinking of doing something?"

"Maybe we can have someone catch her or at least find the potions brewing before they are finished."

"If she is caught, she could face criminal charges," Hermione said. "I don't care so much about her, but it'd look bad on Mr. Weasley and he got a promotion this summer last time."

"We have to do something," Harry replied. "We can't just wait for her to hex or poison you."

"I know, but let's wait until the summer and deal with her away from school."

Harry sighed. "We'll discuss it again next week."

Hermione nodded and both of them turned back to the star charts they were studying. At least this time the Astronomy practicals shouldn't be interrupted. They studied in silence for several minutes before Harry's thoughts turned to the battle that was coming up and Voldemort in general.

"Have any thoughts about the Horcruxes," He asked his wife.

Hermione put down her quill and she looked up. "Not really," She admitted. "The diadem is easy enough, though not sure how to find it for Dumbledore if he tells us about them," She said. "I wonder why Riddle hid it amongst all of that garbage and not somewhere like the Cham..." Hermione stopped as an idea came to her. "Let's get the Diadem and put it in the Chamber," She said. "Then if and when Dumbledore tells us about them, we can suggest we search the Chamber and it can be found easily by him."

"Does that really gain us anything?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see? If we were to stumble across the Horcrux in that huge room filled with junk a couple of days after him telling us about them, it could seem very suspicious," Hermione explained. "But for it to be in the Chamber of Secrets...in fact the Chamber is exactly where I'd expect the Horcrux to be if I was Dumbledore, why hasn't he gone to look?"

"Maybe he did," Harry suggested. "I mean you and Ron got in."

"But only because Ron was able to mimic you," Hermione said.

Harry remembered that night. The search for the diadem and then Hermione and Ron showing up with the fangs. He remembered Hermione saying what Ron did and then it struck him. "No," Harry said. "That's wrong."

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't think of it then, but when Ron tried to show me what he had done, I only heard him making a horrible hissing sound."

"So? That's what it sounds like."

"Don't you see? I should have heard him speak Parseltongue," Harry explained. "I should have heard him say open. I've never been able to tell when something is speaking Parseltongue since I hear the words."

Hermione was also remembering that night. The smug look of triumph on Ron's face when he finally had done something equal to Harry. "You're right," she finally said. "What does that mean?"

"I think it means Dumbledore has already returned to the Chamber," Harry replied.

"But he couldn't..."

"Once he knew exactly where it was, he could easily have removed that whole sink." Harry explained. "And for some reason only his logic would ever understand, he probably tried to hide he'd ever been there. When he replaced the sink, he probably had to make it open to any hissing type of sound since he can't speak Parseltongue. Same thing with the Chamber itself, he could have easily removed the locking mechanism or blasted through the rock itself," Harry shrugged as he thought about the Headmaster. "As fixated as Dumbledore has been on Tom Riddle, could you imagine him not going into the Chamber? Especially once I laid a horcrux down in front of him? I mean he tracked down and took memories from house elves looking for clues."

"Very true," Hermione agreed. She smiled at her husband. "You should have seen the smug look on Ron's face when he made it open. He'd thought he had done something spectacular."

"He still had that look when you two showed up," Harry replied trying not to remember the two of them kissing.

Hermione knew what Harry was thinking of. "Like I said, it was a pretty horrible kiss. Nothing like the kisses you and I share," she then proceeded to remind him how well their kisses worked.

"So back to the Horcruxes, I do like the idea of maybe putting the horcruxes in places easier to find," Harry said after a few minutes of enjoying Hermione's lips. "We can't go near the ring. I don't think we are strong enough to get around the protections on it."

"I agree," Hermione concurred. "Hopefully Dumbledore has told us about the Horcruxes and we can help him, otherwise I'm not sure what we can do. We should try to think of a plan if he doesn't."

"Bellatrix's vault?" Harry asked. "Any ideas?"

"Go to the goblins?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe offer the Sword of Gryffindor to them?"

"That might work," Harry said. "We need some more guidance before doing that. Maybe we can ask Bill in a manner not to raise suspicion."

"Maybe Bill can do it for us?" Hermione suggested. "Maybe we can let him on the secret."

Harry stopped and considered a few moments. "Maybe, but I'm not ready to go there yet. I'd prefer to wait until the summer and talk to him."

They named the horcruxes again, ring, cup, diadem, Nagini, locket and Harry.

"I wonder if we can get to Nagini earlier this time?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know where Voldemort is right now?"

"Malfoy Manor?" Hermione suggested.

"Maybe. I wished there was a way..." Harry started before his eyes went wide. "There is and I think I know what we can do."

"What?"

"Dobby," Harry said. "On Thursday a lot of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself will be at the Ministry," He explained. "We can see if Dobby will pop over there and see if there is any evidence of Voldemort."

"But Harry..." Hermione exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. "The last time Dobby went there..."

"I know Hermione, but I think this is important," Harry explained. "But it will be his choice."

"It doesn't matter Harry. Dobby will do it just because you think it's important whether he wants to or not. Winky stayed awake for days trying to fix a mistake she only thought she had made."

Harry sighed. "I know, but I'm also thinking about Wormtail. If we knew he was there we might be able to do something about Sirius in case Fudge doesn't agree to help."

"Let's think about that some more," Hermione said and again they lapsed into silence. Each of them started thinking of the small grave near Shell Cottage. From the death of Dobby the deaths of so many of their other friends came to mind. "_Not this time. This time Malfoy and Bellatrix will die Thursday. Bellatrix will die..." _She mentally repeated. "Harry... it's going to change. We have to figure something out."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Bellatrix's vault. Hopefully she's going to die in two days. When she does, what will happen to her vault?"

Harry thought about the question before answering. "Sirius' gold was put in my vault," He said. "So it seems whoever inherits her vault will have the cup moved to their vault."

"So who would inherit from her if her husband and his brother die at the same time?"

"Narcissa and Andromeda are her sisters," Harry offered.

Hermione eyes widened as she remembered something that had happened almost a year ago to them. "It's not important Harry. I just remembered that the Ministry can waylay items considered dark by the Decree of Justifiable Confiscation when being passed on in an inheritance. Remember Scrimgeour used it to look at the stuff Dumbledore left us."

"That's right," Harry exclaimed excitedly. "No breaking into Gringotts this time."

"If Dumbledore is back as head of the Wizengamot, he should be suspicious enough to look...or maybe we need an excuse for him too," Hermione said.

"Have anything in mind."

"Yes, that is if we can get him to tell us about Horcruxes," Hermione replied.

*** E E ***

With his Occlumency lowered, Harry could feel the attempts by Voldemort to send him images. The familiar burning of his scar occurred when he did. It took a lot of willpower to overrule the Occlumency and allow it to happen. Harry ended up waking from a sound sleep twice to scenes of the Ministry of Magic and of Blue orbs.

Thursday finally rolled around and the four friends gathered for breakfast in the Room of Requirements. Very little was said, but eyes glancing around the table said a lot. It was made even worse because Winky had told them the previous morning that Ginny had started brewing four different potions after receiving ingredients from owls. Harry and Hermione agreed to figure out what to do about her after the Battle that night.

"I think we have to see if Dobby will try Hermione," Harry said finally. "We might not get another chance with so few people guarding the place. Draco will be home in a week."

"I agree Harry," Hermione replied. "But his first order is to be careful."

When Dobby next appeared to serve breakfast, Harry asked him to sit with them.

"Dobby," Harry began. "You know what we are going to do tonight right?"

"Dobby knows," The elf replied. "Doby has Harry Potter's pepper up potions ready to go."

"We want to ask if you would do something," Harry said and before the elf could speak up he continued. "This falls under your order of if you don't want to do it, you must tell us. Do you understand?"

"Dobby understands," The elf replied. "What can Dobby do to help?"

"We want to know if, while your old Master and Voldemort," Dobby winced at the name, but he had been getting better at hearing it, "are fighting us, if you could go to Malfoy Manor and see if you can tell if that's where Voldemort is hiding. If it is, can you find out if Nagini, Voldemort's snake and Peter Pettigrew are there?"

"Dobby can do that," The elf replied nervously.

"You are to be careful Dobby. That is an order. If you are in danger, you have to leave no matter what," Hermione added. "You remember what we told you about what happened in the future."

"Dobby will do what needs to be done."

"Then you'll go with us to the Ministry and as soon as you see Voldemort, you go to Malfoy Manor," Harry instructed.

"Dobby nodded that he understood.

They had realized there was no way Voldemort could have expected Harry to fall asleep during the History exam. He just took advantage of it when it had happened. So they were going to finish the History OWL and then Harry would lie down shortly after dinner. A trip to Madam Pomfrey had supplied them with a simple sleeping potion. The Pepper-up potion would counter-act the effects when Harry awoke from Voldemort's influenced vision.

It was shortly after dinner when Harry took the potion and laid down. Hermione, Neville and Luna were all gathered around him. As he drifted off to sleep, the visions came almost instantly. It was a vision he had replayed in his mind many times after the last Battle of the Ministry and Sirius had died. Nothing changed in what Voldemort sent. An image of Sirius racked in pain but still defiant as he told Voldemort to kill him. Voldemort suggesting it would be hours before he would get around to killing Sirius.

Harry woke up with his scar on fire and looked around wildly. He felt his heart rate lessen as he saw the concern on Hermione's face looking at him. He concentrated and brought the occlumency barriers back up, hoping that Voldemort would not get too suspicious of that. They were certain though that Snape had told Voldemort of the Occlumency skills Harry now had, but the lack of focus could have easily been explained to weariness due to OWLs.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked when Harry opened his eyes again.

"Yeah…exact same vision as before," Harry answered. He pulled out the mirror and said. "Sirius Black."

"Yeah pup," The answer came almost immediately.

"I presume you are not currently being tortured by Voldemort in the Hall of Prophecies?"

"Nope, definitely not," Sirius replied. "I presume everything is working so far?"

"Yeah and we hope it still does," Harry replied. "There was one thing we thought of," Harry quickly relayed their suspicions on what Snape might be doing.

"So we'll see when he thinks to tell us," Sirius said. "It will tell us a lot though."

"I shut my mind back down to Voldemort," Harry said. "If the Death Eaters are there, it will mean that either Snape told Voldemort or Voldemort is a real idiot. If he does contact you earlier, call us on the mirror, but make sure the Order doesn't get there too fast."

"Good Luck Harry!" Sirius said. He knew they had a good plan that should keep the risk down after the initial confrontation but he still had a look of concern.

"See you soon," Harry replied. He put away the mirror and looked at Hermione, Neville and Luna. "Everyone ready for this?" He asked. As everyone nodded he continued. "Then let's make this happen."

* * *

A/N:

*They took off for the Ministry as dusk. Give them an hour once they landed to find the Hall of Prophecy, an hour to battle the Death Eaters, heck give an hour for the Dumbledore/Voldemort Battle and the portkey trip back to Hogwarts and it is Dawn. On June 18th 1996 Sunset in Edinburgh was at ten pm and sunrise was at four am…even giving three hours for all the other stuff to happen (and it didn't take that long) and a pretty short night that still means at least a 3 hour Thestral ride and Snape telling the order between 1:30-3am.


	13. Chapter 13 Getting to the Ministry

Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter. I have taken some direct Verbiage from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in creating this chapter. That book was written and owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Now Harry," Neville whispered from under the invisibility cloak. He was there with the Marauder's map waiting for Professor Snape to get within hearing range.

"Hermione," Harry started immediately. "Voldemort's got him...I saw it...He's torturing Sirius."

"That's silly Harry," She retorted. "How could he have captured Sirius? He's at Grimmauld Place."

The footsteps they had heard approaching stopped. Neville could see the little dot labeled Snape pause on the map. He continued to make sure no one else was around.

"I don't know, but that's not important," Harry continued.

"Let's just go tell Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she'll contact Sirius."

"It would be just like first year Hermione," Harry stated in a feigned angry voice. "She'd just tell us that it's preposterous and send us away."

"You don't know that Harry."

"I can't take the risk can I?"

"What else can you do?"

"I'm going. I'm going to find him," Harry stated. "I know he's in the Ministry…in that room."

"And how do you plan on getting all the way to London tonight?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Fly your broom?"

"That's an excellent idea," Harry said with his voice rising excitedly. "Yeah I can fly my broom."

A nudge on the side of Harry's shoe allowed him to know Snape was moving again.

"You can't be serious," Hermione exclaimed.

"What can't Potter be serious about Miss Granger?" Said the oily voice of Professor Snape.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL…" Harry yelled to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's for your own good," Hermione said and turned to Snape. "Sir he thinks Sirius was captured by You-Know-Who."

Snape glance over to Harry. "Oh he does, does he?" A sneer appeared on his face. "I wouldn't worry too much Potter," He said in a voice filled with scorn. "Black's too much of a coward to have left Grimmauld Place."

"COWARD?" Harry yelled again. "YOU'RE THE…"

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if you know what's good for you," He said quietly. "Thirty points from Gryffindor. Now get out of my sight before it becomes much worse."

Hermione pulled Harry's arm and pretended to lead him away as Harry glared at Snape. "_Let's see if he follows us," _She said to him.

To keep up the appearance they kept talking to each other.

"I still think you should tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"I can't," Harry replied. "If she doesn't take me seriously she might try to make me stay here. I have to go and rescue Sirius."

"You're just going to go fight You-Know-Who?"

"I've done it before," Harry muttered.

"And barely escaped," Hermione reminded him loudly, hoping Snape was still listening.

"Don't you understand Hermione? I don't have a choice," Harry exclaimed. "Now leave me alone and let me go."

"You can't go alone," Hermione said. "I'll go with you."

And so it continued. When they returned to Gryffindor tower Harry retrieved his Firebolt from his room, ignoring Ron's questions about it. At the same time Hermione grabbed her bag from her dorm. As they started out of the common room, Neville and Luna arrive.

"What do you have your Firebolt for?" Neville asked. That told Harry and Hermione what they needed to know. Neville would say 'Firebolt' if Snape had followed them and 'broom' if he had not.

Harry locked eyes on Neville for a short time before Hermione chimed in. "He thinks You-Know-Who has captured someone he knows. He's planning on running off to London to try to help him," She looked at Harry with a hint of exasperation. "I don't think it's true, but I'm going with him."

"I told you that I don't need your help Hermione," Harry retorted and started to walk past her.

"You're not going alone," She stated plainly grabbing his arm.

"I'll go too," Neville said. "I…I can help."

"_Neville is pretty good at acting isn't he?" _Harry said to Hermione who agreed.

"I'll go too," Luna said. "It's a pretty night to see London. Besides you can use all the help you can get."

"Look guys I'm not asking you to come," Harry exclaimed. "It's going to be dangerous and I don't want any of you hurt."

"That's too bad, since we're going anyway."

"Do either of you have a broom?"

"Well no…" Neville admitted and looked at Luna who was shaking her head as well. Then Luna's eyes lit up. "But I know what we can do," She grabbed Harry's arm and started pulling him after her. Down to the main level and out of the castle the four teenagers went.

Harry saw Neville's eyes float down to a piece of parchment he pulled carefully out of his robes. He knew Neville was looking at the map. "What do you have in mind Luna that can keep up with Harry's Firebolt?" Neville said as he looked back up.

'Firebolt' again. Snape was still tailing them.

Luna didn't reply until they were near Hagrid's hut. For the sake of listening ears Harry said. "Luna we can't tell Hagrid. He'll try to stop us."

"I'd never tell Hagrid, Harry," She replied. "But he keeps…" She reached behind a tree near his hut and pulled out a covered pail, "some blood around just for calling them." She finished.

"Calling what?" Harry asked, trying to make his voice sound like it was running out of patience.

"Thestrals of course," Luna replied.

"WHAT?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Neville and I can ride Thestrals," Luna replied. "Hermione too if she doesn't want to ride with you on your broom," Luna had started into the forest and the other teens followed. They no longer needed to pretend their voice was filled with nervousness, though there was still plenty of light; it was still dangerous enough to keep them on their toes.

"But…but I can't see Thestrals," Hermione said as the question she had asked herself when she had seen the Thestrals in the memories came back to her.

The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky when they reached the spot Hagrid had originally shown the Thestrals to the class. Luna started putting blood around on the ground in various spots and then waited. It wasn't long before two sets of white eyes appeared between the trees. Hermione at once had her answer. She could see the eyes and the rest of the beasts as they walked into the area.

"_I can see them this time," _Hermione said to Harry. "_But I have to pretend I can't. I'm not sure what Snape knows," _She acted like she noticed everyone else was staring at something. "What? Are they here?" She asked continuing to look around.

"Are you going to ride a Thestral or with me?" Harry asked her.

Hermione remembered the last time she rode one of the winged horse like creatures. Though they weren't going very far this time, it still wasn't something she wanted to do again. "Uh…you, at least I can see the broom."

Within a few minutes Harry and Hermione were aloft on the Firebolt, followed closely by Luna and Neville each on their own Thestral. The air rushed through their hair as they flew away in the last light of the setting sun. Twenty minutes later they landed in a field and after thanking the Thestrals, Luna sent them back to Hogwarts.

Harry pulled out the mirror and a few seconds later Sirius was staring at him again. "Did Snape contact you?"

"Yeah, though he didn't mention you at all."

Harry face turned dark as the anger for the Potions Professor increased. "Of course he didn't," He snarled. "He most likely didn't last time either. Dumbledore only said he made sure you were there," He thought about it for a few seconds before continuing. "If you didn't know what was going on tonight like last time and Snape had told you I thought you had been taken by Voldemort or that Umbridge was taking us into the Forbidden Forest what would you have done," He asked Sirius.

"I'd have ripped Snape a new arsehole if he wasn't going to look for you that instant, Umbridge or no Umbridge. I'd at least have sent Remus to start searching for you at Hogwarts."

"Thought so," Harry replied. "So again he contacted you just so he can tell Dumbledore later he did something when he overheard us, but nothing to actually try to prevent us from going," Harry grumbled. "I wonder if I should throw this up in Dumbledore's face later."

"Let's worry about Snape after we deal with the Death Eaters," Hermione said as she laid a hand on Harry's arm.

Harry nodded at her and then to Sirius. "We're headed for Diagon Alley."

"Sounds good, see you in a few hours," Sirius replied and he disappeared from the mirror.

"Dobby, Winky!" Hermione called and immediately the two elves were there.

There was no need for words as the elves knew immediately what to do. Dobby took Harry and Neville's hands and the three of them disappeared while Winky did the same with Hermione and Luna. The four teens and two house-elves appeared in Diagon Alley. By using the elves they were able to go directly to the Alley instead of having to pass through the Leaky Cauldron and being seen.

"Thank you," Harry said to both elves. "Dobby I'll call you when we get to the Ministry. Remember, you're to do nothing there, just wait until Voldemort shows up and then get to your old Master's house. If you can, look and see if you can find the snake and Pettigrew. Do not endanger yourself though. That's an order Dobby," Harry said gently. "Do...Not...Endanger...Yourself." He repeated slowly to emphasize the order.

"Dobby understands," The elf replied. "Dobby will not endanger himself."

Harry smiled at the house-elf and nodded. Dobby and Winky apparated away with a crack and the four teens started walking down the empty street. Though still lit by gas lamps, there still was a stillness that felt disquieting. They passed a couple of people on the way, no one seemed to indicate any recognition, nor even glance their way. Finally they arrived at the destination. Number ninety-three. A rap on the door brought a quick answer when George opened it up.

"Harry?" George asked and stopped as Harry and Hermione along with Neville and Luna made their way into the store.

When they were all in the back room away from the windows, Harry finally turned to George and Fred who had joined them. "Thanks guys. I presume you got the message from Sirius?"

"Yeah, but can you tell us what's going on?"

"Let's just say we're about to prank Voldemort," Harry replied.

"WHAT?" Fred exclaimed. Sirius had sent a message saying Harry and some friends would be arriving and would need additional supplies. "YOU-KNOW-WHO? You're joking right?"

"No, but don't tell anyone and I do mean anyone including your mother or Dumbledore," Harry said. "You're going to hear things tomorrow that don't match what's happening now. Just let it be. We'll try to explain later."

Fred and George looked at Harry then at the rest of the teens in front of them. Finally they raised their hands in unison. "Fine Harry. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Pranking is our game," George reminded him.

"If you have all the things Sirius mentioned, especially every single bit of Peruvian Darkness Powder that you have; that is all we need. Oh and a place to stick around for another couple of hours. Currently Voldemort thinks we are headed toward him on a broom and Thestrals."

"Thestrals?" Fred asked confused. "Why would you be riding Thestrals?" He asked as he started handing over bottles of Instant Darkness Powder and other items.

"It's a long story, and though we do have time, I'm not ready to explain it yet," Harry said. "Are you two in the Order now?"

"Nah," George responded. "Mum would kill us, besides we're busy trying to get this place up and going."

"Though business has been going great," Fred added.

"Well if you want to have some fun tonight, head to Grimmauld place when we leave," Harry said and then pulled out his mirror. "Sirius Black."

It was a few minutes before Sirius finally appeared. "Yeah pup? Sorry it took so long but I've got quite a few Order people here. I'm throwing a little party tonight. If things go wrong, you'll have a rescue party ready to go."

"I understand," Harry replied. "We're with Fred and George. Mind if they drop in when we leave?"

"Heck no. The more the merrier," Sirius said. "What do they know?"

"Only that we are going to be pranking Voldemort tonight."

"Yeah send them over but make sure they know it could be dangerous."

"See you at the Ministry," Harry replied to his Godfather.

"Ministry?" Fred asked.

"What's happening there?" George questioned.

"You'll find out," Harry said. "Remember not a word to anyone except to Sirius, especially that you've seen us. How much do I owe you for all of this?" He asked.

"Our pleasure Harry," Fred replied and seeing the look on Harry's face. "Really, business has been great and we owe it all to you. Besides if you're using this against You-Know-Who, then it's the least we can do."

The next couple of hours passed slowly. The hands of the clock seemed to never move as Harry looked at the clock time and time again. Finally it was one o'clock and time to start toward the Ministry. After a quick pepper up potion for each of them, Harry and Hermione disappeared under the invisibility cloak as Fred and George walked out with them, Neville and Luna. The Leaky Cauldron now was deserted except a sleepy barmaid behind the bar who only nodded at Fred and George before going back to reading her copy of the Witch Weekly.

The Ministry of Magic was within walking distance of the Leaky Cauldron and the four teenagers, after saying good bye to the twins, slowly made their way to the correct street. When Harry spotted the vandalized telephone box on the dingy street he stopped.

"Last chance guys," He said to Neville and Luna. "You don't have to do this. Just because you came last time doesn't mean you have to this time. You know what we're up against this time."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily Harry," Neville said.

"The Wrackspurts are starting to nest in your mind again," Luna said. "Remind me tomorrow to make a funnel for you."

Harry smiled at his friends as he silently hoped no danger came to them. "Then you know the plan," He said. "Put on your hats now so we don't forget later."

The four of them donned their Weasley's protective hats and made their way to the telephone box. With only the four of them in the box this time, it wasn't nearly so bad. Harry had made sure he was closest to the phone. He quickly dialed six-two-four-four-two and as the last number dialed the female voice started. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood… we're here to save someone," He stated the same reason he had used before in case someone checked the entry.

"I'm sorry but one of the names is incorrect," The voice said. "Please hang up and try again," The phone went dead.

Harry looked at Hermione and they both realized the mistake. Harry quickly dialed the number again. The voice again asked the same question.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. We're here trying to save someone."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Harry once again saw his had the reason 'Rescue Mission' again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Ok," Harry replied and the floor of the telephone box started sinking into the ground.

As the elevator finished its downward trip, the female voice from the phone spoke up one more time. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening."

As the doors opened Harry looked around. He and Hermione were remembering the last time they had been in this Atrium several months prior, trying to find Umbridge and the locket. He looked at the Fountain of Magical Brethren that stood in the center and remembered the Black Stone thrones that had been erected in the Voldemort led Ministry. A chill ran through him. He turned and looked at Hermione. "_Not this time."_

Hermione only nodded before moving down the hall past the fountain. Once again the security desk was empty. Another silent gaze at Hermione, they both knew that meant the Death Eaters were below. They turned and looked at Neville and Luna and a flick of their eyebrows toward the security desk, they too knew what it meant.

A sudden thought came to mind. "_Do you think they killed the guard? Someone we could have saved?"_

Hermione looked again at the security desk before returning her eyes back to her husband. "_I don't know, but we'll save a lot more lives by eliminating the Death Eaters,"_ Both of their eyes returned to the desk as any last doubts of what they were about to do left them.

"This would be a good place for Dobby," Harry said quietly. "He can hide behind the desk until Voldemort shows up," He turned to face an open spot and called. "Dobby," Softly and the little elf appeared with a crack.

"Stay behind this desk until Voldemort shows up," Harry said indicating the spot. "Try to not let the Order see you when they arrive."

"Dobby understands."

Harry gave the elf a pat on the shoulder and a smile. He then turned back to his friends and with a jerk of his head indicated they should proceed on. The continued on until they passed through the golden gates that led to the lifts. They entered one of the lifts and the grilles clanged noisily shut as they had before. Harry pushed the button labeled nine and the lift began its descent.

As the elevator crawled to a stop the female voice said. "Department of Mysteries."

They left the lift and moved down the torch lit corridor and stopped just short of the plain black door. "Everybody ready?" Harry whispered as he looked at his friends and wife. Two nods and a mental "_Yes,"_ answered him. Harry took a deep breath and let it out and then closed the distance and the door swung open in front of him.

"Remember to close your eyes once the wall starts spinning," Hermione reminded everyone unnecessarily as they entered the circular room. Before she closed the door, she reached into her bag and removed a simple muggle crayon and wrote a small 'x' on the door. As before, when the door closed the wall started to spin.

When it stopped they all started toward a door. Having studied the memories carefully, they were able to instantly recognize each room.

"Brains," Hermione whispered and wrote a small B on the door she was holding open.

"Time," Luna added softly about her door and she too wrote a small T on the door. Soon every door was labeled with a small letter. As the last door was labeled that entered the one marked with a small 'p'. The 'P' stood for portal.

As they entered the room, Harry felt a wave of emotion pass over him as he stared at the archway twenty feet below him. The battle and Sirius' death flowed through his memories.

"We need to hurry," Hermione said softly to him finally. He turned to look at her and she found wetness in his eyes. "This is the whole reason we came back Harry, to save Sirius and our friends. The real fight starts right now."

Harry nodded at his wife and small half smile appeared. "Let's find those doors."

"They are to the left according to your memories," Hermione said nodding toward a couple of doors in the correct direction.

They ran over and opened one of them carefully. In front of them was what they hoped to find, the giant tank of Brains. Leaving it for now; they quickly went back to the Veil Room. He nodded at Neville and Luna, "You know the plan. Seal every door in here but the main one and this one," They quickly spread out around the room and started casting "Colloportus" on every door. Each door also had a Wheezy firework attached to it which would explode if the door was forced open. Harry hoped it would prevent anyone from sneaking up on them. Finally they covered the area in front of each door with Darkness Powder. When they finished securing the doors they started setting the room up.

From the main door they started making a path down to the Dais and the veil. From her bag Hermione pulled out several dozen rocks which she aligned on each step to the bottom. She grew each of them to boulder size with enlargement charms. While Hermione was busy with the rocks, Luna, Neville and Harry brought out containers of dirt and pebbles. They copied and enlarged the items and then dumped it down the steps to even them out. In doing so, they created a downward path to the Dais that hid any signs of the steps. Neville brought out a bottle of some kind of liquid from Herbology that gave off an earthy outdoors scent. He poured it down the path. From the Brain room they brought in a desk and transfigured it into a door and frame which they placed three feet in front of the Veil and bordered by more boulders. Finally they took out a couple of bottles of Instant Darkness Powder and started darkening the area behind the boulders and also between the door and the Veil. All in all it took them twenty minutes but they had a trap. Anyone entering the room would only see a downward sloped boulder lined path with a door at the far end. All they had to do was make sure the Death Eaters entered the correct door. If everything went as planned, they'd be able to truthfully say they didn't kill anyone. Though if necessary, they were willing to do just that.

The final thing they did was the most dangerous. From her bag, Hermione brought out six shrunken small jars which she enlarged to double their normal size. They re-entered the brain room and finding a spot in the tank where there were no brains currently, she quickly filled each jar with the green liquid.

"Cover me," she said nervously as she looked back at the tank. The other three teenagers quickly had their wands out and pointed at the tank. Hermione levitated a brain out of the tank and just as it was starting to uncoil she quickly put it in a jar and sealed it. She quickly did the same for five more of the brains, one per jar. Four of the jars were prepositioned where they would be needed later. Harry and Hermione each had one of the remaining two jars. As they left the Brain room, they sealed that door as well.

They finally left the Veil room and re-entered the circular room. Once it stopped spinning, Harry pulled out a portable swamp. Fred and George had told them how to make it the exact size you wanted it to be and within a minute the circular room had a swamp in the middle with only a foot of clear space round the room.

"Let's go meet Malfoy and company," Harry said and led his band of fighters into the door marked with the small 't'.

They found themselves in the room filled with clocks of every size and shape imaginable, each ticking. At the far end of the room was a familiar sight. Harry and Hermione had seen it before two years ago, and Neville and Luna in the pensieve memories. The twinkling of the large bell shaped jar called to them as it sat twinkling in the torchlight. Luna found herself entranced by the small hummingbird and egg transformation that was in it.

Hermione looked around and found the cabinet with the hourglass necklaces in it. She stared at it for several seconds before gently opening it and removing one of them. "We need to destroy this cabinet again when we come back through," She whispered to her husband who nodded in return. She quickly threw the self-sizing chain over her head and tucked it completely out of sight, hoping they would not need it tonight.

Harry looked at the door that was past the jar. "This is it," he called loudly to his friends. "This is the door," He turned to look at them one more time. After making sure each had their protective hats in place, he gave them a quick smile.

"Ready?" He asked in a low voice and though Neville swallowed hard, a look of determination settling in his eyes as he nodded with the rest.

"Wands," Harry said as he pulled out his own. When the others all had theirs in their hands, he gave a quick nod and opened the door. The room was just as he remembered it; cold and filled with shelves of blue orbs. Each of them knew exactly what they were.

As they entered the cold room, Hermione tried to keep the scenario the same by whispering. "You said it was row ninety-seven Harry."

"Yeah," Harry replied and he looked at the familiar shelf that showed number fifty-three.

"We need to go right," Hermione continued. "See that says fifty-four."

"Keep your wands ready," Harry said. They had visited this portion of the memory so many times, the wording came naturally.

After they had slowly moved down the aisle, Hermione once again said. "Here it is. Row ninety-seven."

"He's right down at the end," Harry said quietly, again using the same words since he knew they were Death Eaters listening. "You can't see properly from here."

Trying to mimic what had happened last time, they walked down the row until they got to where Sirius had appeared in the vision. "He's around here somewhere," Harry said trying to put a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Harry," Hermione said gently.

"What?" Harry snarled in the same tone as before.

"I don't think Sirius is here," She said. The nervousness in her voice quite real since she knew a dozen Death Eaters were watching them right now.

They had decided to forgo the running up and down the aisles, but had Neville 'find' the prophecy at this time.

"Harry," He called nervously. "Have you seen this?" He pointed at one of the shelves on row ninety-seven.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't know but it has your name on it," Neville said. His voice broke in genuine nervousness though in the dim light Harry could see the determination in Neville's eyes as he quickly made his way back to his friend's side. He glanced at the shelf and felt a wave of disgust at the yellow label that sat under the blue orb that read.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

"What do you think it is?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied as he reached out for it.

"I don't think you should," Hermione said.

"It's got my name on it Hermione," Harry replied. "I've got a right to know."

"Don't Harry," Hermione pleaded one more time, but they all knew what was going to happen.

Harry grabbed the blue orb and pulled it from the shelf. The others moved closer waiting for the voice and a couple of seconds later it happened.

"ʹVery good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Harry whirled around as if surprised and found the expected twelve wand tips pointed at them. Fred and George had assured them that the hats would stop at least two stunners or disarming spells. Even so, seeing that many wands aimed at them was disturbing and Harry felt a trickle of sweat emerge on his brow as he gazed at the masked Death Eaters.

"To me," Repeated the voice of Lucius Malfoy coming from behind the mask of the closest figure.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

Time repeated itself as several Death Eaters started chuckling. The voice that Harry instantly recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the midst of the robed figures. "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry repeated as he mentally said to Hermione. "_Don't think the Dark Lord knew about this."_

"I want to know where Sirius is_,"_ mimicked Bellatrix.

"I know you have him," Harry yelled trying to show panic in his eyes. "I know he's here."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo_," _Bellatrix said in the same horrible baby voice.

Harry knew he had to play this out. He needed Lucius to mention the prophecy, but he couldn't wait for the bitch in front of him to die.

Hermione moved up to just behind Harry and he muttered to her. "Don't do anything yet."

Bellatrix let out a peal of laughter. "Yet? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as if he's thinking of fighting us?"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter"

"_THERE,_" thought Harry. "_The magic word,_" He looked at Lucius questioningly. "This thing?" He asked.

"Hand it over," Lucius snarled.

"What is it?"

"Just hand it over now or we'll start using wands," Lucius said.

Harry's wand came up instantly as did the others.

"Go on then," Harry bluffed again this time. He knew, or at least hoped the Death Eaters would react the same, though they were all ready to bolt if necessary. He wasn't surprised when no spell from the Death Eaters was forthcoming.

"We only want the prophecy Potter," Lucius replied. "Give it to me and you and your friends won't get hurt."

It really was funny and Harry laughed as he did the last time. "Yeah right. I give you this and you'll let us leave peacefully will you?"

He was waiting for Bellatrix and wasn't disappointed as she started the summoning charm. "_Accio Prophecy_."

Harry's 'Protego' was in plenty of time and the orb didn't even quiver in his hand.

"Oh, little bitty baby Potter knows how to play," she said, "Very well, then ‐"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman who had started another spell. "If you smash it…"

Bellatrix repeated the past as Harry remembered it by stepping forward and removing her mask. Harry remembered the hollowed skull like sunken face and he would always remember her eyes. Eyes that showed a fanatical determination. "You need more persuasion?" She asked. She again turned to the Death Eater beside her and order. "Get the blonde girl. We'll let him watch us torture her. See if he can withstand her screams."

Luna immediately stepped behind Harry.

Harry glared at Bellatrix. "You'll have to go through me and this thing before you'll touch my friends," He said. "Do you think your Boss would appreciate you being the reason this is lost?"

There was a silence between the two groups. Harry could see the hatred and insanity in Bellatrix's eyes.

"So," He asked. "What is so important about this thing...prophecy did you call it?"

"Surely you jest Potter," Bellatrix said.

Harry was feeling more confident as he knew once again they were not ready to attack. "No I'm not," He said. He decided not to push Bellatrix's anger just yet and kept away from using Voldemort's name. He was waiting until later for that. "What does your Master want with this thing? Why did he send all of you to make sure he got it?"

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.

"No games," Harry replied. "I really want to know what's so important."

"Dumbledore never told you about the prophecy? That the reason you have that scar was buried here in this room?" Malfoy asked disbelieving.

"This?" Harry asked, nodding at the orb. "This is the reason I lost my parents?"

Several of the Death Eaters were laughing now. "Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "The Dark Lord wondered why you didn't come when he showed you this place. He thought curiosity would bring you to hear the exact wording…"

"Why did he need me to come get it then?"

"Enough," Lucius said. "Give me the Prophecy."

Harry realized it was different this time. Lucius was willing to give less of an explanation. Harry needed one more thing to happen before he put the rest of the plan into action.

"Going to kill us now?" He asked. "Twelve of you against four of us? While hiding behind your masks? To afraid to bare your faces? It isn't like I don't recognize most of you. It was just last year I beat your master in the graveyard."

"LIES..." Bellatrix screamed and brought up her wand.

"NO!" Lucius cried out to the psychotic witch.

"You do have a temper don't you Bellatrix," Harry said calmly as he looked at her. "It's a shame you weren't there to see it. Now let's see if I can remember your names," Harry said. Then he started naming the rest of the Death Eaters. "McNair…Nott…Crabbe…Avery…" he continued naming them until he turned to the one closest to him. "..and of course Lucius Malfoy."

"It doesn't matter," Malfoy said as he removed his own mask. Following his lead the others pulled their own masks off and leered at Harry. "Even if some miracle was to happen and you survive this night, Fudge would never believe you."

"You're probably right," Harry agreed. "Tell me do your bribes go directly to him?"

"Of course not boy," He sneered. "Fudge is too much of an idiot to bribe, but he did anything Umbridge suggested and she could be easily approached."

Lucius had barely finished the sentence when Harry said "_Go_!" silently to his wife.

Lucius and Harry stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucius started "Now give me that..." He never finished the sentence before utter mayhem occurred.


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle at the Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Hermione had repositioned herself back between Neville and Luna with her feet barely touching each of their feet. As Harry mentally said the word, she hit both of their feet and they both lowered decoy detonators to the floor with the attached strings. The small objects scurried away in opposite directions. Fifteen seconds later they detonated almost simultaneously on either side of the hall.

"WHAT?" Lucius yelled as the Death Eaters wands were all pointing away from the teens trying to discern the new threat.

"NOW!" Harry yelled and each of the teens threw handfuls of Instant Darkness Powder in the area that had separated them from the Death Eaters. Even before the darkness had fully taken hold Harry and his friends had their wands in their hands and were sending 'Reducto' hexes at the nearest shelves.

"Now RUN!" Harry yelled.

Hermione pulled her jar with the brain in it out of her cloak and lobbed it into the darkness before she turned and bolted behind the others.

Behind them they could still hear shelves toppling and globes bursting as the Death Eaters world dissolved into utter mayhem. The Death Eaters were cursing and crying out in pain as they continued to stumble around. Bellatrix's voice cut through the noise as she yelled, 'STUPIFY!'. A crash and more curses followed.

Then another voice, one that Harry didn't recognize cried out in panic. "AAAHHH..What the hell..somethings got.." The voice became muffled but the panic remained. Several voices were now crying out "LUMOS!" in vain.

"STOP!" Lucius' voice could be heard yelling. "We've got to get out of this stuff."

Realizing the Death Eaters were still confused and not in pursuit, Harry stopped and turned. He aimed his wand at the black cloud and yelled, "REDUCTO!" A satisfied smirk crossed his face when he heard a Death Eater cry out in pain and curses. He turned and continued the retreat. As they passed random rows between shelves, they'd throw Darkness powder down them, knowing the Death Eaters would have to investigate each one to insure the teens weren't hiding behind one of the clouds, slowing them down greatly. Finally they reached the door they had come in and slipped back into the Time room.

"You know," Hermione said breathlessly. "If they accidentally pick up a prophecy as they are stumbling over stuff in there, it is supposed to make them crazy."

"Well it couldn't make Bellatrix any worse could it?" Harry asked as they passed the Bell Jar. "I just wished we'd thought to get the Hand of Glory. We could have taken the lot of them right there."

"Better our way," Hermione replied. Then she nodded at the Time Turner case. "Want to take care of that?"

Harry nodded and sent a blasting hex at the case. They all watch in amazement as the case exploded into pieces. As the parts of the case just touched the floor, they reversed and rebuilt itself only to reverse again and explode once more.

"That's cool," Neville said as he watched the demolition and rebuild.

Hermione sent several blasting hexes at several spots on the wall and after a moment's hesitation another hex destroyed the bell jar as well. "We can't let them know we were only aiming at the Time Turner cabinet," She explained.

Harry nodded before he started for the door "We need to go."

They dispersed when they got back to the circular room. Each taking a different room they started spreading as much Darkness Powder as they could in thirty seconds. Finally they rejoined in the Veil Room.

"Here!" Harry said holding out the prophecy to Hermione.

Hermione took it and laid it carefully on the ground. Aiming her wand at it she said. "_Geminio!"_ and a duplicate appeared next to it. Twice more she cast the spell until there were four blue orbs on the ground.

"You take the real one Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed the other three and handed one each to Neville and to Luna while pocketing the last one.

"No..." Hermione started.

"Yes!" Harry insisted. "If they're able to tell them apart somehow, you...you're going to have the real one."

Hermione huffed but then nodded. She knew she wouldn't win the argument and time was too critical right now to even try. She picked up the real prophecy and put it in her robes.

"Remember, if you get into trouble, make sure the Death Eater can see the orb," Harry said and they all nodded they understood. "It won't take them long so let's get into position."

"Do you think that brain got one of them?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," Harry replied. "That one guy who screamed."

"Well I won't complain if we have one less to fight," Hermione said. "If he shows up though, we need to be careful and not touch the brain that's on him."

"Yeah I remember what it did to Ron."

Hermione started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh...for some reason when you mentioned Ron, I remembered him summoning it the last time."

"Yeah and why was that funny? As much I wouldn't mind it now, then it was pretty serious."

"I know, it's just...well the Wizard of Oz and the Scarecrow popped into my mind," She replied. "You remember; he lacked a brain and always wanted one?"

"Are you suggesting Ron lacks a brain?" Harry asked his wife.

"Are you suggesting he has one?" She responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché," Harry agreed with a smirk. "But let's get moving," He gave Hermione a quick kiss and scrambled down the path. His post was directly behind the Veil. If any doors were breached besides the main one, he would coordinate the response. He would also replenish Darkness Powder if any started deteriorating around the other doors.

"You two ready?" Hermione asked Neville and Luna, both of whom nodded. "Then let's do it."

Neville turned to head down the path as well. His position was a small opening between two boulders near the front of the Dais. Just as he took the first step Luna grabbed his arm. As he turned back to her, he found her lips on his cheek very close to his lips.

"For luck," She said as she reached up and adjusted his hat on his head. "Be careful Neville."

"You too Luna," Neville replied. His eyes lingered on hers for a second before he turned and ran down the path. When he got to the bottom, he reached up and opened the door a few inches and then took his place in the boulders. From where he was, he could see the door, but no one coming down the path could see him. If he got into trouble, he could step backward a step or two and disappear into the darkness. A small yell and Harry would be there to help.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Luna after seeing their men off.

Luna nodded as her normal dreamy gaze seemed to harden.

They took positions behind boulders on either side of the main door. As with Neville, their position opened behind them so they could step back into the darkness and away from danger. Their role was rear guard. To help them in case of overwhelming danger, they each had two of the brain jars beside their feet, ready to be picked up and lobbed into any threatening danger.

Just as they got into position, they heard a splash and curses as some of the Death Eaters had won free to the circular room and had ran directly into the swamp.

"Shut up," Lucius snarled. "They obviously didn't come as unprepared as we thought," He continued. "In pairs start searching rooms. Get that prophecy and kill the brats."

Two seconds later the door opened. Hermione glanced from behind her hiding spot to see who it was. "_Dolohov and Rabastan," _She said to Harry.

"_Hope this works,"_ Harry replied. "_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

Neville had the opening move. When he heard the door open he sent a banishing charm at the door in front of the Veil causing it to slam shut.

"GOT THEM!" Dolohov yelled over his shoulder to Rabastan. "They just ran through that door," The two men raced down the path until the got to the door in front of the Veil. They yanked it open and ran through it. Their yells of triumph disappeared almost immediately.

"_Two down," _Hermione said. She was surprised at the sense of satisfaction that surged through her at the knowledge the man who'd cursed and almost killed her last time met his end. She then remembered that she could have killed him in the cafe when they had found them after Bill and Fleur's wedding. "_We should have done it then Harry. Even then it was our fault he got a chance to kill again."_

_"We're older now...well sort of," _Harry replied. "_We hadn't really seen what they do with our own eyes then."_

"Hermione watch out!" Luna yelled suddenly.

Hermione had accidentally kicked one of the brain jars and it had collided with a boulder. The glass had cracked enough to allow the brain to win free. As Hermione glanced down at where Luna indicated she could see one of the brain's tentacles stretching out toward her foot. Luna did not hesitate as her wand was up and a blasting hex hit the small creature splattering bits of white matter over Hermione's foot and leg.

Hermione whirled around and saw what had happened. She looked over at Luna. "Thanks."

Luna smiled. "That's what friends do right?"

"Exactly," Hermione replied. "I'm glad you're with me."

The door burst open as obviously Luna's screams had drawn the attention of more Death Eaters. Fortunately the Death Eaters were startled enough by the strange scene in front of them that Luna and Hermione were able to fade into the darkness just in time.

"_It's Bellatrix and Rookwood," _Hermione said to Harry. She'd just caught their profiles before hiding. Harry and Hermione both clenched their wands tighter while at the same time Hermione reached down for her last jar containing a brain.

SLAM! The door in front of the Veil closed with a noise as Neville once again did his job.

Bellatrix jumped around as she heard the door close. "Ah the babies went that away," She said to Rookwood as she started running. She was halfway down the path when Rookwood yelled. "Bellatrix WAIT! This is wrong."

They had been worried about Rookwood. He worked in the Department of Mysteries for years and would know there was no room like this one. Luna didn't waste time. She threw one of her brain jars directly at the man who had his back still to her. Her aim was true as the jar smashed into the back of Rookwood's head.

"This isn't...AHHHH" Rookwood argument was cut off in a cry of pain as the jar crashed into his head and then shrieks of terror emerged from him as the brain unfurled around his neck. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize what it was, but when he did, he dropped his wand immediately so he could use both hands to try to dislodge the creature that now had two tentacles encircling his neck and another across his face.

Bellatrix turned at the commotion and as she saw Rookwood fighting with a tentacled creature, she retraced her steps cautiously with her wand waving back and forth. "So some of the children want to play rough do they? Come out, come out where ever you are," She sung in a child's voice. "I want to play too."

Neville's blood boiled at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. She was the one who had tortured his parents and now she threatened someone else Neville cared about. He was not about to let the deranged witch hurt Luna. He launched himself out from his hiding spot and aimed his wand at Bellatrix's back. "Reducto!"

Bellatrix whirled around at the sound and blocked the spell effortlessly. "Well well who do we have here? Could it be little Longbottom?" A wicked smile cross her face; one that showed the cruelty that existed in her soul. Slowly, as if she was a feline stalking her prey she moved slowly back down the path.

"You bitch," Neville declared as he stood there, drawing Bellatrix away from Luna and Hermione. "You tortured my parents."

"Oh yes," Bellatrix giggled insanely as she stopped. "Your mother's screams were most...delectable."

"REDUCTO!" Neville shouted again and again Bellatrix stopped it without effort.

"Tell me where the prophesy is and I'll see if my Master will let me keep you as a pet," Bellatrix offered.

"NEVER!" Neville snarled and again tried to hex the insane witch.

As she blocked Neville's hex, Bellatrix's wand continued on a path and ended up directly at Neville. "Stupefy!"

The jet of red light barely missed Neville as he dove behind a boulder.

"Did I frighten the little baby?" Bellatrix asked. "Give me the prophecy or your mother's screams will seem mild compared to what I'll do to you," Her cackling laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

Anger tore through Neville's mind as he looked around for something to do. He knew he couldn't actually beat the witch, but knew he had to do something to protect Luna. He just wished there was a way to get Bellatrix through the door.

"_The door!"_ Neville thought and a plan came to mind. He pulled the fake prophecy orb from his pocket and then stepped back out onto the path. "This?" He asked the crazed witch as he held the orb out in front of himself. Behind Bellatrix he could see Hermione and Luna had emerged from their hiding spots and was attempting to sneak up on the witch. Catching their eyes, he gave only the slightest shake of his head, hoping they understood.

"Give it to me," Bellatrix demanded.

Neville backed away from Lestrange slowly. As he neared the door that hid the veil, he gave her a smile. "You'll have to catch me," He said as he turned and pulled it open. With a final look back to make sure Bellatrix was following, he stepped through the door into the blackness beyond.

"NEVILLE!" Luna shouted as she started running down the path. "Stupify! Reducto!" She yelled at the back of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned and sent a stunner at the young blonde girl and smiled in satisfaction as the spell hit her squarely. As the girl stumbled, Bellatrix ignored her and the other girl as she hurried after Longbottom and the prophecy. Her entire focus was obtaining the orb her Master desired. The blackness that hid what was behind the door didn't bother her as she and the other Death Eaters had already realized the stuff was only a nuisance and not a threat. As she passed the threshold of the door, she could already hear the praise her master would give her as she handed him the orb he wanted so badly. It was her last thought as her cackling ended abruptly a second later.

The shield hat had performed exactly as promised, and the stunner that had hit Luna only caused her to stumble, but she quickly regained her balance and raced toward the door screaming Neville's name. Just as she got to within a yard of the wide opened door, Neville stepped back out of the blackness.

The impact of Luna racing into Neville's arms almost knocked both of them back through the door.

"I...I thought you...you..." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"I had to do something," He explained as he wrapped his arms around the blonde girl. "She might have found you if she kept coming back up and I couldn't..." He paused as he continued to hold Luna. "I knew if I could get her to follow me...well I knew to step sideways after I got through the door," He said. It was then that he fully realized what he'd done. He had just caused the death of the one person most responsible for his parents' condition. He promised himself that he'd visit them soon and tell them that she was dead.

"_Bellatrix is gone,"_ Hermione said to Harry. _"Rookwood is fighting with a brain,_" As she said that she summoned Rookwood's wand and snapped it in two.

"_Can he see you?"_

_"Maybe, but he's struggling for his life since the brain is wrapped around his neck and head," _Hermione replied as she sent a silencing hex toward Rookwood who was still grunting as he struggled to get the brain to release him.

"_Leg lock him, but make sure you get his wand," _Harry said. "_Keep an eye on him though,"_ Rookwood was someone who they wanted alive. He might know other people in the ministry who were loyal to Voldemort. "_Don't take chances, if he gets free, either stun him or kill him."_

_"Already snapped his wand and he won't escape,"_ His wife assured him. She sent the leg locking curse at Rookwood who immediately fell to the ground and continued to silently struggle. Hermione realized he was too close to the entrance. They didn't want people staying close to the doors, but to run down the path. She quickly levitated Rookwood down the path closer to the veil.

Luna and Neville were still standing in front of the door looking at each other. Their hands interlocked as they were saying all that needed to be said with their eyes. Hermione smiled to herself when she saw the look between them, but she knew it would have to wait. "OK you two, we need to be ready. More will show up soon."

Neville walked Luna back to the spot where he needed to hide, and as she started continue to her spot, he grabbed her arm this time. When she turned to him, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "For luck," He said gently as he blushed.

Luna smiled as her eyes met his. "Luck is always something good to have," She replied before turning and skipping happily back up the path.

A few minutes later the door opened slowly again and three Death Eaters came into the room. All of them were complaining while one was shaking mud off of one of his shoes.

_"Macnair, Avery and Crabbe,"_ Hermione said to Harry. She could see one of Macnair's arms had been secured beside him. "_I think you hit_ _Macnair. His arm seems to be broken."_

_"Too bad I missed his head,"_ Harry replied remembering the executioner who was going to kill Buckbeak.

"Look," Avery yelled as he pointed down the path toward Rookwood. All three of them moved quickly down the path. As soon as the neared Rookwood, Neville slammed the door in front of the Veil.

"That way!" Crabbe yelled and started to move past Rookwood but was stopped by Avery.

"You stay here and help Augustus," Avery growled.

"Why can't Macnair do it?"

"Because he can't use both hands, now can he?" Avery replied. "Now help him while we go after those kids."

Crabbe grumbled but then slid his wand into his robes and knelt beside Rookwood. With a look of disgust he started pulling at one of the tentacles.

Avery and Macnair moved down the path slowly and cautiously. As they got to the door, they moved to either side and nudged it open.

"More of tha bloody black stuff," Macnair snarled. "When I get my hands…"

"Stop whining and move it before they get too far ahead of us," Avery said to Macnair as he gave the executioner a shove.

Macnair put a hand into the blackness and it came in contact with the stone archway. "There's something here, feels like stone or something with some kind of curtain. I...I think I hear voices."

"It's them. Stop fooling around and go get them," Avery said and gave Macnair a harder shove through the door only to feel him disappear. He started forward feeling as he went until he ceased to exist a second later.

Crabbe didn't notice his two companions had disappeared. He'd managed to free one tentacle but then cried out in panic as the free tentacle had started to wrap itself around his wrist. As he scrambled to free himself, he didn't notice the witch moving up behind him. He slumped onto Rookwood when the stunner caught him in the back.

Neville and Luna both stunned the Death Eater as well to insure he stayed out, while Hermione mangled his legs with a blasting hex.

"_Crabbe's down. Tripled stunned and I hexed his legs. He won't be going anywhere,"_ She said as she knelt and searched the Death Eater. She quickly found his wand and snapped it into two pieces. For good measure, she put the pieces back in his pocket.

"_Great work, now get back..._" Harry started but then a firework went off to his left. "_Damn...someone broke in."_

Luna and Neville knew the plan. They ducked down and held their positions. They would only respond if Harry needed help.

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and ducked out of the black cloud into the area where the firework had gone off. He heard two men cursing as they found themselves in another black cloud that nothing penetrated.

"I'm going to kill those kids," One voice said.

"Only after I get to torture them Jugson," The other voice said. "I want to feed them their own entrails and when I find out who threw that...that thing..."

"What was that thing?"

"Rookwood said it was a living brain, whatever the hell that is."

They broke through the blackness and looked around. "What is this room Lestrange?"

"I don't..." Rodolphus' words stopped as a jar smashed at his feet. Both Death Eaters looked down and saw the brain that had been inside start to unfurl its tentacles.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jugson yelled in frightened panic as he remembered the tentacles wrapping themselves around Mulciber. His wand moved faster than his mind as he yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA," Green light shot out of his wand and hit the tentacled creature. Unfortunately for his companion, the brain had been right at his feet and the same green light had hit Lestrange in his lower legs and feet. The shocked look on Rodolphus' face was fixed in place as he slumped to the ground dead.

Jugson watched in horror as his companion collapsed at his feet, eyes open in a shocked look. Still fighting the terror he felt from the brain he never heard the slight footsteps closing in.

"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled from two feet behind Jugson. The red light hit the Death Eater and he crumpled to the floor. A bone breaking hex at the Death Eater's arms made sure he wasn't going to be fighting again that day. Harry also picked up his wand and snapped it.

"_Both are down. Jugson killed Rodolphus,"_ He said. "_Anyone else there yet?"_

"_No," _Hermione replied.

"_Then I want to give Jugson a chance to apologize to his friend," _Harry smirked.

"_What?"_

"_Just let me know if someone comes in," _Harry answered as he levitated the Death Eater's limp body. He slipped into the darkness where he knew there was an opening onto the path. He dumped Jugson onto the path very near the Dais. "Neville, can you open the door fully?" He whispered to his friend who ran out from his hiding place and did what was requested.

"Thanks," Harry said as he tossed the two pieces of Jugson's wand next to the Death Eater's head. When he was ready, he revived the Death Eater and waited.

Jugson stirred and as he became conscious the first thing he felt was the pain in his arms that were mangled. He then looked up and found the green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived staring at him.

"Jugson right?" Harry asked.

Jugson didn't answer as his eyes swept the area in search of help or a way out. As they did, they came to rest on remains of his wand. A feeling of hatred washed over him. "When my Master..." He started.

"Voldyshorts?" Harry asked. "The half-blooded piece of shit that can't even beat a fourteen year old kid?" He drew a little closer as he kept his wand pointed at the Death Eater. "I think you were planning on killing us weren't you?" He asked menacingly. "So I should kill you first."

Jugson paled as the wand came closer to him.

"_Call out to me,"_ Harry instructed his wife.

"_Wha..." _Hermione started but then yelled. "HARRY, DON'T!"

Harry whirled as if startled by the yell. When he did, Jugson did exactly what Harry had hoped he'd do. He rolled to his feet grunting with the pain of his arms and dashed toward the open doorway and his freedom. Harry watched him go, watched another Death Eater disappear into the Veil that had taken his Godfather's life.

"Almost too easy," Harry said as the Death Eater disappeared.

"Not feeling guilty are you Harry?" Neville asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

"No," Harry admitted. "I heard them, they wanted to kill us and would have," He took a deep breath and said. "I want..." He stopped as he felt his mirror heat up. It was the signal from Sirius. "Order's coming," he said. "And there are still three unaccounted for and one of those is Malfoy," He turned and started up the path. "I'm going looking for them. Neville, you take my spot. Luna you take Neville's," He said and the two teens moved immediately.

"Be careful," Hermione said as her husband came near her.

"Aren't I always?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned to kiss him. "We already got most of them so we don't need to take any chances."

"I want Malfoy," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded as she watched Harry throw on his invisibility cloak.

Harry slipped out the door and as it closed, the room started to spin. When it stopped, Harry was happy to see the marks were still on the door. He quickly slipped through the Time room door, planning on retracing the original path. As the door closed behind him he knew the Death Eaters were down to only two. Mulciber was lying next to the shattered Bell Jar. The brain Hermione had thrown at him had its tentacles wrapped tightly around his neck. Harry felt no emotions as he looked at the bulging lifeless eyes staring back at him. "_Mulciber is dead," _He said to Hermione. _"That leaves only Malfoy and Nott."_

"_How?"_

_"Not sure, but he's got the brain on him,"_ Harry replied hoping his wife didn't feel guilty. "_More than likely one of his friends stunned him or maybe even killed him like Jugson did LeStrange."_

_"Don't worry Harry. I'm fine," _Hermione replied as she realized what he wasn't saying. "_Go find the other two."_

Harry left the Time room and started going from room to room. Finally in the Brain room he found the last two Death Eaters. As soon as he opened the door they both turned and pointed their wands at it.

"It's Potter," Malfoy snarled. "He's got some kind of invisibility cloak."

Harry just moved out of the way in time as two stunners streaked through the door.

"Wouldn't want me to drop the prophecy would you Malfoy," Harry yelled and then bolted for the door marked with the P. As he entered the room he scrambled into the spot next to Hermione and they waited.

The door opened slowly and it was a full two seconds later that Malfoy and Nott slipped into the room with their wands at the ready. Their attention was quickly drawn to the struggling man down the path lying next to Crabbe with his mangled legs.

"What? It's Rookwood and Crabbe," Nott said in alarm as he started toward the other two Death Eaters.

"Wait!" Malfoy commanded as he reached out for Nott's arm. "Something's not right," Lucius said as he looked around. "I got a tour of this place last year from Fudge and I don't remember this room."

"We've got to help Rookwood," Nott said pulling free of Malfoy's grasp. "He's about to die," He indicated the red-faced man struggling with both hands and just barely keeping the tentacled creature from choking him.

"No," Malfoy replied coldly as he continued to glance around. Finally he put a hand on a boulder and then pulled it away. "Finite Incantatum," The spell cancellation caused the boulder to shrink back to his the small rock it was. He shrunk two more boulders and as the benches that they hid appeared he drew back in surprise.

"It's the room they call the Death Chamber," He said to Nott. "I think this might be a..." He never finished as a wheezy firework exploded to their right and then another quickly followed it. Both Death Eaters whirled in that direction.

The distraction almost worked, but Malfoy spun back around in time to catch the wand coming out of thin air and was able to block the spell.

"Potter! What is this?" He exclaimed.

Harry lifted his fake prophecy in front of himself as he shrugged off his cloak. His wand stayed at the ready, aimed directly at the two Death Eaters. "Just trying to even the odds some Malfoy," He replied evenly. "We found that thing down there and figured out it was some kind of portal or something... and we helped a few of your friends find their way through it. Where ever they ended up, I hope it's a long way from here."

"Portal? Stone archway with a curtain?" Malfoy asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's it?" Harry responded. "Why?"

Lucius' face paled noticeably in the flickering light. "Incarceratous," he yelled as his wand came up pointed at Harry.

"Protego," Harry countered and the magical ropes dissolved on his shield charm.

"You idiot boy," Lucius exclaimed. "Do you know what you've done?"

_"Yep,"_ Harry said to his wife.

"_Be careful,"_ She replied. "_He's dangerous."_

"No, tell me, what have I done?" Harry replied to Lucius.

"That's no portal," Lucius said. "This room is called the Death Room for a reason."

"Death Room?" Harry asked trying to sound curious. "Why?"

"That archway is... it kills people."

The doors burst open at the top of the path. Harry didn't even bother to glance back. The look on Nott's face told him the Order had arrived.

"Harry, get out of the way," Lupin said. "You're safe now."

"Who in the bloody hell put a swamp out there," Yelled Tonks.

Lucius Malfoy, taking advantage of the distraction, yelled. "Accio Prophecy," the blue globe soared out of Harry's hand. As he caught it, Malfoy dove through the opening he had created by reducing the boulders that were there and disappeared into the blackness. Nott threw down his wand and raised his hands as several wands were now aimed at him.

After giving Sirius a quick glance that hid a small smile, Harry sped off after Malfoy hoping he would make it back to the Atrium. As another firework went off signally a door had been opened, He heard Sirius yell out "I've got him. The rest of you spread out and see who else is around."

Harry dashed out the door Jugson had broken through earlier and ran toward the circular room. As he opened the door, he saw another one close and he noticed it was the one with the X on it. He could already hear one of the lifts clanging shut and a second later the sound of the lift starting upward could be heard.

Harry had to wait for the room to stop spinning, but as soon as it did, he raced toward the exit door and followed Malfoy. When Harry's lift reached the Atrium level he could see Malfoy a few steps ahead. Harry sent a stunner through the gates to slow him down. Malfoy had to turn to block it and then he noticed who was following him.

Malfoy stopped and a sneer appeared on his face. "Potter, you shouldn't have followed me."

"Why not?" Harry shrugged. "It was my day to make sure the trash was carried out. Now give me back what's mine."

"I don't think so," Malfoy continued his sneer. "My Master wants this and he'll want you as well."

"He's going to be very disappointed."

"STUP.." Lucius started but had to dodge a bludgeoning hex Harry had sent after him.

"Are you sure you have the right prophecy Lucius?" Harry asked as he advanced on Malfoy. "Your Master will be most displeased to discover you've been tricked."

"Of course I do," Lucius said. "I took it from you."

"Excellent Lucius," The high pitched voice Harry had been waiting to hear appeared. "Give it to me."

"_Hermione, get Tonks or Shacklebolt up here now," _Harry said as he heard the crack of Dobby apparating away.

_"Already on our way,"_ She replied.

"Hello Riddle," Harry said evenly. To him it had only been three weeks since his last showdown with the person in front of him. Though he was afraid, he knew he would survive whatever happened here.

"You dare call me by that name?" The Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes I dare," Harry replied. "Though do you prefer Tom? Maybe Moldyvort?"

"_We're here,"_ Hermione said.

Harry moved to keep Voldemort's attention away from the lift area. This was the riskiest part. Before Dumbledore had sent the statues to get the Minister and Auror support, Harry needed Tonks or Shacklebolt to do it. A quick glance showed Hermione arguing with the Aurors but finally saw them moving silently toward the floos.

"_I had to insist it was better for them to go for help," _Hermione explained.

Harry didn't bother replying as he continued to focus on Voldemort. "So Tom," He said calmly. "Maybe you should ask Malfoy where the rest of your Death Eaters are. Your best against four teenagers and you lost all but one."

"They will be free soon enough," Riddle said. "No prison can hold them from me."

"Ah…you misunderstood. Most of them are dead," Harry said coldly and felt a bit of relief as he heard the flames of a floo erupt. "Avery, Macnair, Mulciber, Bellatrix, her husband and his brother... Not all dreams are to be believed they told me," Harry gave his own sneer to the Dark Lord. "I knew you didn't have Sirius, so I came prepared. I didn't walk into a trap, THEY DID!"

Voldemort's red eyes widened in surprise but quickly returned to normal. "You have been an irritant Potter," He said finally. "And it's time for that to end. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Expelleramus," Harry yelled at the same time and once again the two wands connected. As the cage of golden light once again surrounded them, Harry felt the electric surge that had occurred then as well. The phoenix song once again emerged from the glowing threads of the cage. Harry remembered the hope the song had given him last time.

As he looked on in fear as his Master and Potter duplicated what he'd seen happen the previous year, Malfoy never heard the body bind hex that hit him. As he hit the floor, he could feel hands rolling him over. A face came into view and he found himself looking into the eyes of a girl, a girl with bushy hair. "How's it feel Lucius, to be taken down by a mudblood?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy could only stare back at her with pure hatred.

"Soon the Aurors will be here and you'll have a nice cell in Azkaban, but until they do, let me give you something to think about," Hermione pointed her wand at the blond haired man and muttered a word.

Lucius tried to flinch away from the spell but could not move. When nothing seemed to have happened, his eyes tried to convey the sneer he felt. Then he realized what spell she'd cast as the sensations started. First it was the bottom of his left foot, then his right forearm; he itched. As the itching continued to spread his first thought had been "_This is the best she could do?" _But as the effects of the spell continued to spread to his whole body, every second started to feel like hours of torture. He couldn't hold the sneer in his eyes as they watered but by then Hermione had turned her attention back to the fight between Harry and Voldemort.

Harry could feel his wand start to vibrate as the lights began to move in the connecting beam. This time he knew what to expect and what to do. He concentrated on the lights, forcing them back along the golden path between the wands. He knew he didn't have to win; in fact he didn't want to win, not right away anyway. He needed to delay, delay until Fudge showed up.

The battle of wills stretched on for seconds that turned into a minute then another minute. Sweat beaded on Harry's brow as he continued to focus on the lights. Suddenly the floos started erupting throughout the hall as people in Auror robes and pajamas alike poured out. Each of them stopped and stared at the golden cage with the Dark Lord and Harry Potter engaged in some kind of battle they had never seen. A couple of them tried to send spells at Voldemort only to have it bounce off the cage.

Harry's eyes lifted up to meet those of Tom Riddle. "You lose," He said as he concentrated even harder. The lights moved further and further toward Voldemort's wand. Right before they got there, the Dark Lord lifted his wand and broke the connection. As the cage around them dropped, he glared at Harry for a split second before he summoned Lucius to him. Holding aloft the blue orb, he said. "Lord Voldemort never loses," and apparated away.

Harry slumped to the ground as the fatigue of the night caught up to him. Soon Hermione was at his side, followed closely by Neville and Luna.

"You did it Harry," Neville said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Harry looked up at his friend with eyes that were deep in fatigue and smiled. "No. We did it Neville," His eyes then moved to find his wife's looking back at him with concern and love. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you are?"

"Sir," Harry heard a voice of one of the Aurors say as he was climbing back onto his feet. "That...that was him. It was You-Know-Who."

"There are several Death Eaters downstairs," Tonks said.

"But...but..." A voice Harry recognized as Minister Fudge sputtered.

Harry climbed slowly to his feet and he and his friends walked over to the Minister.

"Potter, what's...who... what in the blazes is going on here?" The Minster asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing," said another voice that reminded Harry of a discussion at King's Cross station. Harry turned and saw a very much alive Albus Dumbledore striding toward them with a very concerned look on his face. Harry ignored the Headmaster and turned back to the Minister.

"I was tricked sir," He started. "Voldemort..." The Minister and many of the people around him flinched as he said the name. "He made me believe he had captured someone I care about and was holding him here."

"That's enough Harry," Dumbledore said. "I think I can explain the circumstances better. You need to go back to the school," Dumbledore walked over to the guard desk and picked up a quill. He pulled out his wand and said 'Portus'. "Here take this and I'll join you as soon as I can," Dumbledore said as he thrust the quill toward Harry.

"Now see here Dumbledore," Fudge said, "you can't just go making illegal portkeys."

"Don't worry Minister," Harry said. "I don't plan on using it. I'll be staying here with my friends," He put his arm around Hermione and looked over at Neville and Luna. He smiled a little when he noticed Neville's arm was around Luna's waist.

"Harry..." Dumbledore started again. "It's obviously been a trying night and..."

"Yes sir it has, but there is still things that need to be done," Harry replied and again turning his back to the Headmaster as he addressed the Minister. "Sir, as I was saying I have been having dreams about a room downstairs in the Department of Mysteries; ones that were proving to be true. I now understand that Voldemort wanted something from there, something only I could give him."

"Harry..." Dumbledore said as he continued to hold out the quill. "You truly need to return to the Castle."

Harry continued to ignore the Headmaster as he held Fudge's gaze.

"So what did these dreams have to do with He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named and what did he want?"

"Harry I must insist..." Dumbledore again tried to assert himself.

"Insist on what Headmaster?" Harry interrupted him as he turned to glare at the Headmaster. "Insist you keep me in the dark about things as you have? Or are you going to deny knowing WHY my parents died for the last fourteen years and not bothered to tell me. A fact I had to learn from a DEATH EATER!" His voice had increased in level where he was almost yelling at the Headmaster. Every Auror and other Ministry employee who was still in the Atrium were now following their every word.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder in an attempt to sooth the young man, but Harry shrugged it off forcefully. As he turned his back to the Headmaster, Harry said to Fudge, "Sir can we take this conversation to your office, maybe with Madam Bones joining us? I'd like a chance to explain what happened."

"Yes...yes of course," Fudge replied. He called an Auror over and asked her to find Madam Bones.

"She's went downstairs to see about the other Death Eaters."

"Then tell her to meet us in my office," Fudge ordered. He motioned for Harry and the others to follow him. When Dumbledore started to follow them Harry stopped.

"Minister," He said. "Do you have a specific need for Dumbledore join us in this conversation?"

"Why?" Minister Fudge asked. "Is there a problem with him joining us? I really must speak with him about what to do with...with him returning."

"If you need to speak to Dumbledore, then I'll be glad to wait and meet with you later," Harry replied. "To answer your question, yes there is a problem. Thanks to my wonderful and extremely intelligent girlfriend," Harry indicated Hermione. "It has become abundantly clear that the Headmaster has been withholding very important information and very possibly lying to me. I do not feel I can trust him anymore."

Dumbledore blue eyes found Harry's and for an instant Harry felt the slight probe of his mind. Harry glared at Dumbledore. "Just in case that greasy bastard didn't tell you, I've been working on my Occlumency without him. If you try to read my thoughts again you will not like it."

Dumbledore had a look of shock on his face. "Harry, we really need to discuss this," He said in his best grandfatherly voice. "I feel for your own good I must..."

"You must what?" Harry snarled at the Headmaster. "You have NO legal authority over me," He turned back to the Minister. "Sir would you like to speak with me or Dumbledore?"

Minister Fudge had been watching the interplay between the Boy-Who-Lived and Albus Dumbledore and he was in a quandary. He had just watched Potter take on the Dark Lord and beat him. It had been witnessed by a large number of Aurors and it would be in the Daily Prophet by the afternoon. He knew he couldn't afford to upset the young man. His eyes shifted from one to the other until a decision was reached. "Come with me Harry," He said. "Albus, I'll be glad to meet with you shortly."


	15. Chapter 15 speaking to the Minister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable Characters. I do claim Miranda as my own.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Minister, Minister...I really must insist that..." Dumbledore was so busy trying to get the Minister's attention he failed to notice the quill in his hand turn blue until he felt a jerk at his navel and ended up in his own office at Hogwarts. When he tried to floo back to the Ministry he discovered the Ministry's floos had been shut down except for official business while the investigation was underway. Looking around his office, his eyes found the perch used by his phoenix.

"Fawkes," He said and an instant later a flash of flame occurred and the phoenix materialized before him. "I need to return to the Ministry," He said to the red and gold plumed bird. He touched a tail feather of the phoenix and in another instant of flames he disappeared only to arrive in the Ministry Atrium. As the fountain materialized in his vision he thought. "_Good thing I didn't have to fly here on a broom; that might have taken hours."_

**** E E ****

As they walked toward the Minister's office, Harry tried to show a look of tired confidence, but actually he was apprehensive. By turning his back on Dumbledore, he now had to take responsibility for all that had happened. Last time, he and his friends had been mostly left alone. He didn't know exactly what Dumbledore did, but he had done something. This time there was a lot less damage but there were the deaths of the Death Eaters to be explained.

"_Better to explain Death Eaters than Sirius,"_ Hermione said as his thoughts had been bleeding over to her.

Harry gave her a quick smile, but her comment did make him start to wonder if Sirius made it out.

This time she didn't need to hear his thoughts. "_I'm sure he's fine," _She said.

During the walk, Hermione kept reminding Harry. "_Remember to be calm and be nice. Fudge needs you, but don't make him defensive. Take the humble approach."_

When they arrived in the Minister's office, Fudge took a moment to disappear into a different room and change out of his pajamas. When he returned he took his spot behind his desk and motioned for the teens the take the seats in front of him. Several seconds of silence was broken when Harry finally spoke. "Thank you sir," He said, "for taking the time to talk to me. I know your time is very valuable right now."

"That's quite alright Harry…may I call you Harry?" the Minister questioned.

"Yes sir. That's fine sir."

"Excellent," The Minister said. "Ahh...Amelia," The last was to Madam Bones who finally caught up to them. They all turned to see the gray-haired woman with her customary monocle entering the office. Her hair was astray and her eyes weary but alert. She had a look of someone not in a good mood.

"Thank you Minister. Hopefully this won't take too long. I have a lot to do," She eyed the teenagers wearily. "Starting with these four of course."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said speaking for his group still. "I think this will go a long way to explaining what happened."

"Very well Mr. Potter," She said as she took a seat.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "Before I begin my explanation, I should introduce my friends. This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and a lot more. Minister you've met her before, but might not have remembered it," He then nodded to Neville and Luna, "I'm sure you both know Neville Longbottom or at least his Grandmother and this is Luna Lovegood, daughter of the man who owns the Quibbler."

The name of the magazine Luna's father published made Cornelius Fudge pale. The ministry had taken an antagonistic approach toward it ever since the interview by Harry concerning the Dark Lord had appeared in it. That Harry Potter was friends with the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood was not a good thing. Then of course everyone knew Augusta Longbottom. She was a woman who one dared cross at their own peril. He swallowed before replying, "Very glad to meet all of you," His eyes lingered on the young blonde girl who had her wand behind her ear and was looking around the office like she didn't have a care in the world. He finally turned back to Harry.

"Sir," Harry started with his green eyes focused on the Minister. "I hope you now know that I haven't been lying all year. I really did see Voldemort," Harry had to force himself to not roll his eyes when the Minister of Magic shuddered at the name, "resurrected last year."

"Yes, well it's definitely looks to be that he is back so we'll revisit that issue later with you."

"Yes sir," Harry continued. "Also that I didn't lie at my trial concerning the Dementors. I believe that was settled at Ms. Umbridge's questioning?"

The Minister eyes stayed focused on a sheet of random parchment he had picked up. Harry could see a small bead of sweat appear on the Minister's brow before he spoke. "It appears I was misled in regards to that situation," Cornelius finally said as he sat the parchment back down.

"I understand sir," Harry said. "It's just that I've asked you to believe one other thing in the past and I'm hoping now that the other issues have been proven to be true you will now consider that issue one more time."

"What would that be Harry?"

"Sir at the end of my third year, we," Harry nodded to Hermione, "told you that Sirius Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was still alive."

"Obviously you were confunded," Fudge replied. "Or the trauma of seeing your parent's betrayer was too much."

Harry sighed and then he turned to Amelia Bones. "What crimes were Sirius Black convicted of?" He asked.

"Support of You-Know-Who, accessory to murder, namely your parents and killing Peter Pettigrew and several muggles," She answered.

"What if I told you that you're wrong?" Harry responded calmly. He raised his hand to waylay her rebuttal. "Go have any of your people look for any information on the trial of Sirius Black and you'll find there is none. It doesn't exist because he never was charged, nor tried, nor convicted. He was sent to Azkaban and left to rot for all of those years without a chance to defend himself by Barty Crouch."

Amelia's mouth stopped in mid-opening.

Harry pressed on but not in an accusing manner. "Neither of you were in your current positions when it happened and I can understand how it propagated into what it is now, but I would like you to keep an open mind when it concerns Sirius Black."

"What does Sirius Black have to do with tonight?" Fudge asked.

"Everything," Harry replied truthfully but with an exaggerated sigh. "Sirius Black is my godfather and over the last couple of years he and I have been..."

"Mr. Potter, are you saying you know where Sirius Black is?" Madam Bones asked. "If you do, you must tell me at once so we can go arrest him. He is a dangerous fugitive."

"_Stay calm Harry,"_ Hermione's voice came through causing the anger that had erupted in Harry to dissipate. He looked at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Ma'am, as I said, I believe he was never tried or convicted. Prove to me that I'm wrong. In fact since Sirius played a major part in tonight and what I want to discuss, go and have that information looked for now."

"Mr. Potter," Bones started as her eye tightened around her monocle. "I will not be spoken…"

"Amelia," Cornelius Fudge interrupted. "It's a minor thing to do. Have one of your people go to the records office and pull the information. Harry obviously thinks it is important."

"I'm sorry Madam Bones," Harry added, realizing that he didn't want to get on Amelia's bad side. "I didn't mean to speak rudely; it's just been a long and stressful night. I hope you can understand."

"I won't be able to understand until you explain exactly what happened," Amelia replied. After a contemplative stare at the teens she turned to the Minister and nodded. "I shall have it done now Cornelius," She said. She quickly crossed to the door and disappeared. She was only gone five minutes before returning. "I have a junior Auror looking into it," She said. "He'll bring the records shortly."

"To continue with my explanation, let's presume what I said is correct," Harry said. "Sirius Black is my godfather and Voldemort found out that I consider him part of my family. Last night Voldemort tricked me into believing he had Sirius down in the Department of Mysteries."

"Why would he do that?" Bones asked. "And how?"

"As I mentioned to the Minister earlier, the how involved Riddle sending…"

"Someone sent you a Riddle?" Bones interrupted.

"No Ma'am. It's his real name. Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle. He went to Hogwarts fifty years ago," Harry said and then with his eyes fixed on Cornelius Fudge he continued. "He was the one who originally opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"Dumbledore mentioned that name I think," Fudge replied with a shrug. "It's unimportant."

Harry had to fight with himself to keep from rolling his eyes or climbing over the desk and throttling the Minister, but finally he turned back to Amelia, "Riddle has been sending me visions recently about the Department of Mysteries. He's been trying to lure me here to get something for him."

"What did he need you to get for him?"

"A prophecy ma'am," Harry replied. "I didn't know it until it was explained to me by a Death Eater of all people," He said with his voice increasing in volume. He spent a couple of seconds to calm down before continuing. "But it seems there was a prophecy made that led to the murder of my parents. Voldemort now wants it."

"But if his Death Eaters could get in there why did he need you?" Madam Bones asked.

"Lucius said that only the people the prophecy is about may retrieve it," Harry explained.

"Of course," Bones replied. "I'd forgotten about that," She made a few notes on some parchment before looking back at Harry. "So he used some kind of vision trick on you that caused you to come here thinking you needed to rescue your godfather? Is that the basics?"

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied glad he didn't have to explain the connection he shared with Voldemort.

"Why did you think you had to come yourself? Why not go to a Professor?"

"After the torture I've been experiencing over the last year and the only protection I received was being told to keep my head down, I hope you can understand I have little confidence in what the response would have been."

"Which I believe has been improved recently," Bones said.

"Maybe, but say I had told someone and they had told you. Would you have been more interested in arresting Sirius or rescuing him?" Harry asked. "There was no time to try to convince you and I couldn't let Sirius die."

More notes were jotted down. Finally Bones looked back up. "So you came all the way to the Ministry and made it to the Department of Mysteries. You were then attacked by the six Death Eaters?"

"No Ma'am, there were twelve in all," Harry responded and then he acted like he remembered something. "That portal...or whatever it is, wherever it goes you need to send Aurors."

"What are you talking about?"

"The stone archway," Harry explained. "We found out it was a portal or something. It's in the room with all the benches. Malfoy was saying something about it was called the Death Room."

Madam Bones' eyes widened. "But that's the Veil…it's…" She stopped. "Maybe you need to explain from the beginning…tell me everything that happened."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. "Hermione was concerned it might be a trap," He explained. "So when we got to London…"

"How exactly did you get here?" Amelia interrupted. "You were at Hogwarts right?"

"Yes ma'am we were. We rode on my broom and a couple of Thestrals," Harry said as if it happens every day.

"The Thestrals were very nice," Luna said. "Mine was named…" She looked at Amelia and Fudge. "Oh you probably don't need to know that."

Amelia just looked on in shock as she listened.

"As I was saying, when we got to London, we made a stop at the store Fred and George Weasley opened up. They are friends of ours who we knew had some products that might help us in case it was a trap," Harry continued, "these hats, the swamp and powder that causes those clouds of darkness."

Amelia was jotting more notes down. "Fred and George Weasley?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Their store is at ninety-three Diagon Alley," Hermione responded. "They aren't in trouble are they?"

"Oh no," Amelia replied. "We'll have to corroborate your story with them of course, but I'm very interest in that darkness powder. It could be very useful and I would like to discuss it with them."

"There is already someone here looking at these," Harry said as he showed his hat to her. "It's a shield hat. It is supposed to block a couple of spells."

"It works great," Luna said as she twirled her hat on her finger. "Bellatrix Lestrange hit me with a stunner and I didn't even feel it."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Amelia eyes shot up to look at Luna. "She was here?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said. "She went through that portal thing."

Amelia looked over at Fudge and then back to Harry. "Let's get back to what happened," She said. "You got some things from your friends and then came here."

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded. "I knew we needed to go to the Department of Mysteries," He paused as if he was organizing his thoughts. "We started looking for Sirius and the place with all the blue orbs in it like I saw in the dream or vision. We found a room with a tank full of…" He looked over at Luna. "What did you say those were?"

"Aquavirius Maggots," Luna replied with the answer they had put together. "Daddy wrote all about them."

"That's not what they were," Madam Bones replied. "They are living brains. The mystery of thought is studied in that room," She looked again at Fudge. "Croaker is examining all the damage down there now. He'll have a complete report later today." She turned her attention back to Harry.

"Well we thought there were the Maggots things and would sting someone if they hit them, so we put some in jars to use as well," Harry explained. "Then we found that room with the benches. When we looked at the Archway, the fabric seemed to move and we heard voices. We tossed a rock into it and it disappeared, so we presumed it was some kind of portal to another place. We first thought that if it was a trap maybe we could escape through it to safety," Hermione had thought of adding this, it gave an alternative for Fudge and Amelia to think about that could be far worse than what happened.

A collective gasp rose between Fudge and Bones. "Mr. Potter it is a very good thing you didn't do that."

"Why? Where does it go?"

"It doesn't go anywhere," Amelia explained. "It's called the Death Veil and its instant death for anyone who enters it."

Harry forced himself to swallow hard before continuing. "Oh...uh well," He stammered on purpose.

"Please continue Mr. Potter," Amelia said.

After a few seconds he pushed on with the story. "We finally found the room with the orbs and started looking for Sirius," He continued. "When we were at the place where he was supposed to be, Neville found the prophecy with my name on it. Not knowing what it was, I took it and suddenly we were faced with a dozen Death Eaters who had been disillusioned."

"We have Vincent Crabbe Sr., Augustus Rookwood and Theodore Nott Senior in custody," Madam Bones started listing the people they had recovered. "Mulciber and Rodolphus Lestrange are dead..."

"Yeah another Death Eater, uh Jugson I think, killed him by mistake," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Bones asked.

"I threw one of the…Mag...I mean brains at them and it hit the ground near Lestrange. Jugson panicked and used the killing curse on it and the curse hit Lestrange as well. He then chased me until I was able to trick him into going through the portal…uh I mean veil."

Bones nodded at the explanation. "Can you tell me who the others were?"

"The other Lestrange, Rabastan I think, Bellatrix, Avery, Macnair.."

"Walden Macnair? The one who works for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied as he watched her jot that fact down. "And Antonin Dolohov was the last one besides Lucius Malfoy," He looked over at the Minister of Magic who was looking extremely pale at the mention of the last name.

"And all of the others went through the Veil?" Bones asked.

"Are we in trouble for that?" Harry asked. "They were threatening to kill us and…and..."

Fudge knew that pressing any kind of charges against Harry Potter after the morning display, especially for the accidental death of Death Eaters would be political suicide. "Of course not Harry," He said. "In fact I think you have done a great service for our community."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied as he breathed a true sigh of relief.

"Nonetheless I do need the rest of the story of what happened," Bones replied after a glare at the minister.

"Yes ma'am. After the Death Eaters appeared, Lucius demanded the orb I had. Bellatrix threatened to torture Luna if I didn't hand it over," Harry continued. He glanced over at Luna before proceeding. "I knew though, if I did, they'd kill us on the spot."

Amelia nodded, agreeing that is exactly what would have happened.

"As I said earlier, we had got a few things from the Weasleys and we sent a couple of decoy detonators…"

"Decoy Detonators?" Bones asked. "What are those?"

"Oh...they are another creation of the Weasleys," Harry said. "You let them loose and they will go run off and explode causing a diversion."

"I definitely must speak to these young men," Bones said. "But go ahead with the story."

"When the detonators went off, it distracted the Death Eaters just enough for us to react. We threw some darkness powder in front of us and…and I hate admit it but we purposely destroyed some of the shelves the orbs were on. We were trying to do anything to create a diversion to get away."

"I also threw one of the…the brains," Hermione added.

"We then ran," Harry said. "We ended up in the room with all of the clocks…we exchanged some spell fire there…mostly blasting hexes to try to slow down the Death Eaters who had followed."

Fudge and Amelia were listening intently now.

"We had marked the doors when we kept getting lost looking for Sirius, so we were able to get back to the portal…uh Veil room," Harry said. "We put down the swamp to slow down the pursuers some as well."

"Why didn't you try to get away?"

Harry was expecting this question and had the reason ready to go. "We were concerned that there might be more Death Eaters at the lifts to cut us off. If there were, then we'd be caught between two sets of Death Eaters in a very narrow corridor."

"True. Excellent thinking I should say," Bones said.

"When we got to the uh…Veil room, we started securing the doors. We thought about going through the Arch but without knowing where it came out, we were unsure. Then we came up with an idea. What if we could trick some of the Death Eaters into going through the Portal? Enough to make it a reasonable fight for us."

"I noticed the room, what did you do?"

"Hermione had brought some small rocks to banish at any assailants and Neville had some dirt with him."

When Amelia and Fudge looked at Neville questioningly he replied. "I like plants and had some dirt in my pockets," He said truthfully. If they followed up on that, Professor Sprout would vouch for Neville's love of plants.

"We enlarged the rocks to line a path and used the dirt and other things to make the bench steps disappear," Harry explained. "We used a desk from the other room to transfigure into a door to hide the arch and then the darkness powder…and…well it worked." Harry shrugged his shoulders with the last statement.

"They just walked through a door?" Bones asked.

"We sort of made it seem that we had gone through it by slamming it shut with banishing charms," Neville explained. "That was my job."

"With the darkness powder between the door and the veil..." Harry's explanation trailed off.

"What happened with Lucius?" Amelia asked.

"He wasn't fooled by the changes," Harry said. "Said he had toured the place and..." Harry could see Fudge pale again at the statement, "he hadn't seen any room like that. He started canceling the enlargement spells on the rocks and recognized what room it was. I tried to sneak up on him and stun him but he was able to block it. I used the prophecy to prevent him from attacking me. It was then that several people from Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix showed up. Malfoy was able to disappear into the darkness after summoning the orb I had in my hand. I chased him and when I caught up to him in the Atrium, Voldemort showed up. He tried to kill me and well you saw what happened."

"What was that golden thing anyway?" Fudge asked.

Harry didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want that knowledge in Voldemort's hands. "I...I don't know sir," Harry lied. "It's the same thing that happened last year though when I dueled him in the graveyard."

"I saw him holding a blue orb when he left," Fudge said. "So he got this prophecy from you?"

"Uh...no sir," Harry replied. "Neville, Luna," He said to his two friends. They each pulled blue orbs from their pockets and laid them on the Minister's desk. "We noticed that they wouldn't outright attack us if they thought they might damage the orb so we made a couple of copies for protection."

A knock happened at that time and a person in Auror robes came in and whispered something to Amelia and then handed her a roll of parchment.

"Are you sure?" Amelia whispered to the Auror who nodded in return. Amelia glanced at Harry for a few seconds before saying "Thank you," to the Auror who turned and left. She took a minute to read the parchment in her hands; while doing so her eyes became more and more focused.

"What is it Amelia?" Fudge asked.

"This is the arrest record of Sirius Black from November first nineteen eighty-one," She said indicating the parchment. "It gives some pretty gruesome details about the circumstances of the arrest but…" She looked at Cornelius Fudge, "according to my Auror there are no records of a trial ever having taken place. No trial, No order of sentence, nothing. It appears that Mr. Potter is correct."

"Barty Crouch Sr. was told by Dumbledore that Sirius was my parents' secret keeper," Harry explained. "At the time, he really thought he was."

"If Black wasn't their secret keeper then why did Dumbledore think he was?"

"Did you go to school with my father and Sirius?" Harry asked the Head of the DMLE.

"No, I had left a couple of years prior to them starting, but my younger sister, Susan's mother did," She replied. "She told me all about their antics."

"They thought it would be the ultimate prank on Voldemort to make Pettigrew the secret keeper instead," Harry said. "The Death Eaters would pursue Sirius while they kept Pettigrew stashed away."

"Even if I were to believe that, Black still killed Pettigrew and all of those muggles. This report details the finding of Pettigrew's finger and lists all of the muggle people who died that day."

"That's what we tried to tell you," Harry was speaking to Fudge again, "that night he was captured and later escaped. We saw Pettigrew. He was the one who killed those muggles. He cut off his own finger and disappeared," Harry explained.

"There is no mention of anyone seeing Pettigrew escape."

"He was an animagus, ma'am," Harry said. "He transformed into a rat and disappeared."

"That's a very convenient story Mr. Potter," Amelia scoffed. "How many people knew about this rare ability of Pettigrew?"

"Ma'am, I will gladly show you my memories of when we found him after our third year," Harry said. "Do you have a Pensieve?"

Amelia Bones looked annoyed. "A Pensieve? Of course I don't have one of those. There are only a handful of them in the whole world."

"We can use Dumbledore's then," Hermione suggested.

Amelia looked shocked. "Dumbledore has a Pensieve?" Her shocked look became one of anger. "That bastard," she said. "I have too many cases that I could easily solve if I had access to one of those."

Harry was stunned. He never considered that the Pensieve was a very rare item and that the Minister or Amelia Bones didn't know about Dumbledore's. But then he remembered what Dumbledore had said the day he first came across it. "_I was using the Pensieve when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily,"_ Harry shook his head slightly as he thought of that statement. Dumbledore was not the type of person to do anything 'hastily'. "_He put it away quickly because he didn't want Fudge to know about it. Another one of his blasted secrets that other people needed to know about,"_ He quickly sent his thoughts to Hermione who also sat stunned. They had expected to be able to offer memories today. That was the whole reason for getting the Death Eaters to unmask.

"I wondered why Dumbledore never offered to use my memories of that night Sirius escaped or of Voldemort returning," Harry replied finally to the Head of the DMLE. "Would my memories of those events help?" Harry asked. "They show Peter Pettigrew alive, and it will show why Professor Snape gave the testimony he did. He was knocked unconscious during that time."

Amelia Bones was looking off in the direction of a wall as she thought about the implications of the matter. Finally she looked back at the group. "Yes Mr. Potter I would like those memories," She turned to Fudge. "Cornelius, if Sirius Black is innocent we are going to have major issues with the public."

"With You-Know-Who back we are already going to have issues. I doubt I will have my job next week."

Harry knew it was time. "Sir, if there was a way to make it look better for you would you do it?"

Fudge looked at the young man with interest. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to be speaking to the Prophet and the Quibbler later and what I want to say is I am supporting the current administration," Harry said. "I don't think changing Ministers right now is a good idea. For all I know the next one will be under the influence of Voldemort."

Fudge interest moved even higher but he was too much of a politician to think it would be free. "You say you WANT to support the current administration, which means you want something to do it," He stated wearily.

"Two things actually," Harry replied. "The first being justice. I want Sirius to be..." There was a knock on the door and a second later the same junior Auror poked his head in.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir but Dumbledore is insisting on seeing you."

Fudge looked at Harry who shook his head. "Tell him it will be a few more minutes."

The Auror looked nervous but quickly said. "Yes sir," And shut the door.

"Thank you sir," Harry said. "As I was saying, I want Sirius to have his freedom."

"Harry, as Amelia pointed out, if we come out with Black being innocent right now, the public will lose all faith in the Ministry."

"No sir, I believe if you tell them the truth, they will listen. You tell them the truth and Sirius and I will give our full support in backing you."

"He'd do that?" The Minister asked.

"Sirius has no grudge against you personally Minister," Harry lied, though Sirius had promised to drop the grudge if Fudge agreed to the deal.

Fudge looked over at Amelia. "What do you think?"

"Cornelius, if Sirius is really innocent, the man needs to be free. I want him questioned under Veritaserum though and I'd like to see those memories," She said. "Right now I'm going to need every Auror working on You-Know-Who and Death Eaters, not chasing after someone who doesn't deserve it. I prefer the truth to anything else Cornelius; it makes life simpler."

Fudge turned to Harry and he was smiling for the first time. "I think we can manage it then. When can you get Sirius in here to be questioned?"

"If you will vouch for his safety, I will personally escort him here within an hour," Harry replied.

"Excellent," Fudge said. "Amelia, I want you to go with Mr. Potter and bring Mr. Black directly here."

Amelia Bones looked at Harry appraisingly but before she say anything the door burst open and the lurid robed figure of Albus Dumbledore stood there. "Minister I truly must insist that I am included in any discussion concerning Lord Voldemort and Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and looked at the Headmaster and then turned back to the Minister. "Sir may my friends and I go now?"

"Yes of course," Fudge said. "I'll see you back here in an hour with Mr. Black?"

"Yes si..."

"Black? Sirius Black?" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Now isn't the time to be discussing Sirius, we should be focusing all of our attention on Voldemort."

Harry turned and looked at the Headmaster. "Headmaster," He started, "would you like to tell the Minister and Madam Bones who my parents' secret keeper really was?"

"Harry," Dumbledore started. "Again this not the time to discuss this, there are so much more important things to deal with. Let's get you and your friends back to Hogwarts and then I can discuss what really matters with the Minister."

"It's a simple question Professor," Hermione said. "Who was the Potters' secret keeper?"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "This is a difficult topic for Mr. Potter and with the night he's had it really..."

"WAS IT SIRIUS BLACK!" Harry yelled to interrupt the Headmaster. "Yes or no?"

Madam Bones spoke up as well. "Albus, since you seem to want to avoid answering that question I will ask it. Remember that lying to me in regards to a criminal case is a chargeable offense. Was Sirius Black the Potters' secret keeper at the time they were murdered?"

The Headmaster's eye went from Madam Bones to the Minister until finally they came to rest looking into the green eyes of Harry Potter. He seemed to slump a little before he finally answered. "No. Sirius Black was not the secret keeper, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"Why didn't you offer to show our memories Headmaster?" Hermione asked. "In fact in the past two years there seemed to be many opportunities that our memories could have been shown to the proper legal authorities."

"Albus, these young people tell me you have a Pensieve," Madam Bones said testily. "I would like to access it to verify their information and to help proceed with other cases I have pending."

"As much as I would like to help Amelia," Dumbledore replied, "It is my personal property and I really need it right now especially with Voldemort returning. We can discuss the matter at a later time, shall we say three months?"

Harry could see Amelia's temper was about to erupt at the Headmaster. He quickly grabbed a quill and parchment from the Minister's desk and jotted a note.

"_He doesn't know he misplaced the Pensieve. We can give it to you later."_

He quickly handed the note to Madam Bones who glanced down at it. She looked at Harry and Hermione and almost smiled at them. She then glared at the Headmaster. "We will discuss this later Albus, as for now I need to go deal with my Aurors about arresting Lucius Malfoy and the questioning of Sirius Black."

"When shall I attend the questioning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Your presence is neither requested NOR required," Amelia replied coolly. She looked at Harry. "What do you need to get Mr. Black here?"

"Harry, you need to return to the school," Dumbledore replied in his best grandfatherly voice. "You don't realize how great the danger is for you."

Harry ignored the Headmaster and spoke to Madam Bones. "If I could have an Auror to escort Hermione and me; maybe Nymphadora Tonks? I know she's Sirius' cousin."

"I'll be glad to escort you Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry was almost tempted to take the Headmaster up on the offer just to see what he would say, but then he remembered he would need to speak to Sirius and doubted he could do it privately with Dumbledore around. "No thank you Headmaster," Harry replied.

"I will escort you to find Auror Tonks," Amelia Bones said. "She might be confused about the orders."

"I will start arranging the press conference," Minister Fudge said. He saw the young blonde girl and said. "Miss Lovegood, maybe you'd like to invite your father? He's been ignoring our attempts at recent communications." Of course he didn't mention those 'recent communications' consisted of threats against the publication if it continued to support Harry Potter.

"Oh Daddy would love to come," Luna replied happily, "if he isn't out looking for the yellow-eyed crimzelle. He had a lead on one last week."

"Um...yes," Fudge replied uncertainly. "Come with me and you can try to find him."

Neville followed Luna and Fudge out of the office, while Amelia escorted Harry and Hermione. Albus Dumbledore stood alone in the Minister's office trying to figure out how to get back in control of what was happening. With the appearance of Lord Voldemort he had expected the Minister and everyone else to come running to him for guidance. He sat down in one of the chairs and at that time he noticed the two blue orbs on the desk.

"_One of these must be the prophecy,"_ He thought as he put both in his pocket. He considered going to Grimmauld place to try to talk to Harry again, but knew he needed to have Harry alone to persuade him of the proper course of action.

It didn't take long before Tonks was found. Her pink hair was readily seen amongst the team of Aurors guarding the floos as workers came and left. She was confused and surprised when Amelia informed her that she was to escort Harry and Hermione to a location to bring in Sirius Black for questioning.

Once Amelia had walked away, Tonks rounded on the two teens. "What's going on Harry? What's this about Sirius?"

"Trying to get him cleared," Harry replied. "As you can imagine the Minister is going to look foolish because of this, so I'm offering my support if he clears Sirius."

"And he went for it?" Tonks replied.

"Well once we pointed out that Sirius hadn't been tried or convicted and promised Sirius would support him as well, yeah he went for it."

A short time later they were entering Grimmauld Place and Sirius was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea with a smile on his face. He rose to his feet and greeted Harry and Hermione as if he hadn't been expecting them.

"Looks like you did well tonight Harry. When Snape told us you were planning on coming to London because you thought I had been captured..."

"He fooled me, but fortunately it worked out," Harry said as he turned to the Metamorphmagus. "Tonks, can we speak to Sirius alone to let him know what's going on."

"Sure," The pink haired witch replied.

When she had left the room, Hermione quickly put up the muffliato charm and they settled down to the table.

"Glad to see you made it out," Harry said.

Sirius shrugged. "I wished I could have seen you and Voldemort. I was tempted to come upstairs as Padfoot and watch, but knew it wasn't worth the risk. When I yelled I was following Malfoy, I ducked behind one of the darkness area and called Kreacher. He took me to a side street and it was no problem after that. I better see those memories...now how did it go?"

"A few hiccups," Harry replied, "but we got eight of them and Fudge and Bones are buying the story. You are to come in for questioning and a press conference afterwards. As long as you're willing to support the Ministry and pass questioning by Amelia Bones, you're going to be a free man."

"Did we hear anything about Peter?"

"Haven't had a chance to speak to Dobby yet," Harry replied.

"You keep Tonks busy," Hermione said. "I'll go talk to Dobby and get the Pensieve," She was gone for thirty minutes, but when she returned she had a smile on her face.

"I spoke with Dobby. Voldemort is not currently at the Malfoy residence," She said. "But Peter was."

"Was?" Sirius asked. "Where is he now?"

"Unconscious in a cupboard in the kitchens of Hogwarts," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "Winky is currently standing over him with pot in hand. I brought him around and modified his memory. He now thinks Voldemort had sent him on a mission to Hogwarts and he was captured there. If Fudge reneges on his deal, we can produce him fairly quickly, otherwise we'll figure out what to do with him later."

They all took showers and Sirius put on his best robes before Tonks escorted them back to the Ministry. This time they entered through the Auror entrance where they found Amelia Bones waiting. She was alone, obviously having cleared the room on purpose.

"Sirius Black, you're a difficult man to find," Amelia said as she studied the black haired man carefully. "To let you know your status, you have no formal charges against you from the Ministry, though you should consider yourself in custody pending the questioning you will undergo. If you have a wand, I will need it now," She held out her hand and when he hesitated. "Mr. Black, if you are truly innocent, no harm will come to you."

Sirius nodded and reached into his robes and removed a wand he had procured in a small magical village that had large brightly colored birds and little contact with the outside world. It had worked for him, but not as well as his old one had. With Ollivander now gone, he knew he would have a long wait before he could have another wand that suited him as well.

She nodded as she took it from him and then led the procession into a room where the Minister was already seated at a table. It was obviously an interrogation room for a single chair sat in front of the table. Amelia nodded toward the chair and Sirius sat down and waited.

First Amelia handed Sirius a small bottle of blue liquid. "Since you were an Auror, you will obviously recognize this as a counter-veritaserum detection agent."

He nodded and took the bottle and drunk it completely. They waited the required two minutes and it when Sirius' tongue did not turn purple it was known he had not taken any counter-veritaserum. She then took out a bottle of the clear truth potion and put the required three drops on his tongue. It wasn't long before his eyes became unfocused.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor."

"Who was your best friend while at Hogwarts?"

"James Potter."

"Did you betray the James and Lily Potter?"

"No. It was Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Pettigrew?"

"I wanted to, but no. He blew up the street and escaped."

The questioning continued for another ten minutes. A couple of the queries made Harry and Hermione nervous since they came close to what Sirius knew about the previous night, but in the end both Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge were satisfied.

When the antidote had been applied, Amelia extended her hand and handed him a wand. Sirius looked at it and realized she had given him his original wand. The one that had been taken from him the night he had been arrested. He felt the warmth of the wand that had been missing from the one he had been using. He looked into the eyes of Amelia Bones.

"It was in the evidence room all of these years," She said. "I would like to be the first to apologize for those years."

"You had nothing to do with my arrest and no real reason to check into my past."

"Maybe, but I can't help but wonder if others shared your fate."

"I hope you try to find out," Sirius replied and then turned to the Minister and held out his hand. "Minister, thank you."

"Yes well," Fudge replied nervously. "Mr. Potter implied you'd be willing to..."

"Yes I will Minister," Sirius replied cutting him off. "Now is not the time to be splitting the Ministry over what has happened in the past."

"Sir, Ma'am," Hermione spoke up. "We took the opportunity to retrieve this," She opened the bag she had on her shoulder and pulled out the Pensieve.

An hour later Fudge was sitting at a table that had been arranged on a small stage in the Atrium. With him were Amelia Bones, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna. There was one more chair next to the Minister currently empty. Arrayed in front of the stage were a multitude of chairs, all filled with reporters from the various newspapers and magazines. Xenophilius Lovegood was sitting in the front row waving at his daughter.

Fudge started the conference. "We called you here this morning to discuss several things. Mainly to address the rumors that have been flying about concerning certain events that occurred last evening here in the Ministry. I would like to first address the issue of You-Know-Who. Yes he has returned," The uproar that followed that statement was deafening. It took several minutes before Fudge could continue, but finally he got everyone's attention. He signaled to an Auror who was holding a bag that was brought to the table. Hermione took the bag and pulled out the Pensieve along with several labeled vials of silvery liquid.

Harry was looking in the direction of Albus Dumbledore who was standing off to the side. When the Pensieve had been taken out of the bag, the Headmaster's eyes had widened for a split second but then he had settled into a thoughtful look.

"This, witches and wizards of the press is called a Pensieve. Headmaster Dumbledore has loaned it to us for our use," Fudge said. "It will allow you to see the memories of what occurred last night."

Harry and Hermione had discovered how to make the pensive project the memory above the basin by pulling Harry's memory of the time Dumbledore had done it and redid the steps the Headmaster had performed.

Hermione poured her own memory of the battle between Harry and Voldemort into the basin and tapped the correct runes. Immediately above the bowl the two figures locked in the gold cage appeared. Amelia Bones used a magnification charm to make the image much larger and a collective gasp rose from the crowd as they saw Lord Voldemort in battle against Harry Potter. When it ended shortly afterwards with Voldemort losing, the crowd noise rose again, but came instantly quiet when Harry stood.

"As you all can see," Harry started with a gesture to the now blank area above the Pensieve. "I have not been lying about Voldemort returning a year ago," Again he had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling at the reaction to the name. "I was tricked to come here last night. My friends," He now waved his hands over to Hermione, Neville and Luna, "and I ended up fighting a dozen death eaters."

Hermione had dumped the next memory into the bowl and the image of twelve death eaters all removing their masks rose from the bowl.

_"...Rookwood?"_

_"That's Bellatrix Lestrange..."_

_"Lucius Malfoy?"_

Harry waved for quiet and instantly got it as he continued. "Eight of them died last night, three of them were captured and one escaped," Harry again had to wait for the noise to abate. "My friends and I were fortunate to escape unharmed."

Amelia nodded to another Auror beside the stage and he disappeared behind a curtain and reappeared shortly leading the three captured Death Eaters who were surrounded by a team of Aurors. Rookwood had ugly red welts around his face and neck, Crabbe Sr. was being levitated since obviously his legs had not been repaired yet, and Nott was bound in magical ropes. All looked sullen. Nott tried to scream something out, but they all had silencing charms on them.

"A full accounting of what happened last night will be given to you after this conference," Amelia Bones said. "For now we shall say these four young people fought and defeated twelve Death Eaters and Mr. Potter himself drove off You-Know-Who."

Harry wanted to add one thing. "When you write about last night, please do not say Harry Potter did this or that without including the names of Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We fought as a team last night. We won as a team."

Fudge stood up and addressed the crowd of reporters. "There is one more issue that needs to be addressed this morning. It concerns Sirius Black," The noise rose again and it took three minutes before order could be restored again. "We discovered this morning that the man who the Ministry has been pursuing for three years has never been charged with a crime..."

"Then why was he in Azkaban."

"What about the Potters.."

The room went silent as another magnified memory appeared in front of them. It was the memory of the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack. They all watched memorized as Peter was forced out of his rat animagus form and admitted to being the spy and betrayer.

The noise rose only slightly when the memory ended as most of the reporters were digesting the scene they had just witnessed, but in no time another image rose from the bowl. It was the confrontation in the graveyard where Pettigrew brought the Dark Lord back to body as witnessed by Harry. When it was over every reporter was staring at Harry.

Harry rose from his seat again and stared at the crowd before starting. "I will be scheduling an interview later with the only person who has reported the truth about me in the last year. He looked in the direction of Rita Skeeter who suddenly realized that she was going to be given the most explosive story of the century. Suddenly three months in a glass jar seemed like a pittance in exchange. Harry also looked at Luna's father. "The Quibbler will have the rights to the story."

Fudge again rose. "As I said earlier and as the memories show, Sirius Black is innocent. I personally rescind all orders in regards to the capture of Sirius Black. We shall instead pursue the real culprit of those crimes, Peter Pettigrew to the ends of the earth." He motioned to the Auror who had brought the Death Eaters on stage and he disappeared behind the same curtain again. A few seconds later, Sirius Black strolled from behind the curtain and walked over to the table. He shook hands with the Minister and Amelia Bones and then gave a hug to Harry and Hermione before turning toward the reporters. He then waited patiently for the noise to lower.

"Thank you Minister Fudge," He started with a nod in the Minister's direction. "It takes a big man to admit mistakes," Sirius said. "For those of you who might still think otherwise," He rolled up his sleeve and showed his left arm. "No mark. I would never have done anything to hurt my best friend and James Potter was my best friend."

Hermione poured in another memory that Sirius had given. One that showed Sirius' confrontation with Pettigrew all those years ago on a street in London. Everyone could easily see who cast the spell. "Nor did I kill those muggles," Another memory appeared, this one showed the face of James Potter in what most people recognized as a St. Mungo's hospital room. He was holding a small infant with a small amount of black hair on his head. "Sirius," The memory James said. "Lily and I want you to be Harry's godfather."

All eyes were now on Harry again who had tears fighting to escape his eyes. Finally he stood and spoke. "I have known about my Godfather's innocence for some time now. I'm glad everyone else does too. I appreciate the actions of Minister Fudge and Amelia Bones in making sure justice won in the end," The crowd of reporters was now silent. "I extend my full support for the Ministry and call upon all of magical Britain to do the same in the coming battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters," This time he did roll his eyes at the reporters. He pointed at the three Death Eaters still on stage. "They are just men who thrive on fear and can be beaten."

Sirius smiled at Harry when the young man had sat down. "I also offer my full support to Minister Fudge and the Ministry. Now is a time for Magical Britain to pull together. If we divide we will fall victim to the same darkness that we had all those years ago."

The press conference broke up shortly afterwards and Sirius Black walked out of the Ministry a free man. He had been assigned two Aurors as guards to ensure that until the word was fully released he would not be molested or attacked. Those two Aurors were Tonks and Shacklebolt.

Fudge left to inform the British Prime Minister of what had occurred and to insure the muggle police would stop looking for Sirius as well.

As Neville descended the steps with Luna at his side, he came face to face with an old woman with a vulture topped hat.

"Gran?" He asked the obvious.

Augusta Longbottom stared at her grandson for a full minute. She could see the sweat build up on his brow. "Just like your father, always rushing off impetuously," Her lips moved from a scowl to almost a smile, "as friends should do. I'm proud of you Neville," She said. She looked over at the young lady who her grandson still had his arm around. "And Miss Lovegood?"

"Gran," Neville said still trying to process the compliment he had gotten from his grandmother. "This is Luna. She's my," He looked down at Luna and smiled before turning back to his grandmother, "she's my girlfriend."

"Very nice to meet you Luna," Augusta Longbottom said. "I can expect you around during the summer?"

"I hope so. I think some of the plants Neville knows about might help attract Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks."

The wizened old witch wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she just smiled at the young lady and nodded.

"She's dead Gran," Neville said. "Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."

It had been years since Augusta Longbottom had tears in her eyes. In fact it had been the day the doctors had told her that her son and daughter-in-law would never recover. Those tears reappeared at that moment. "Maybe we should visit St. Mungos when you get home," She said to her grandson.

"Can Luna come?"

Augusta Longbottom nodded. "Of course."

Harry and Hermione were met by Albus Dumbledore as they stepped off the stage. The Headmaster seemed like he was forcing himself to smile at them. "Harry this time I truly must insist you allow me to take you back to Hogwarts."

"Certainly Professor Dumbledore sir," Harry replied. "We can then talk about the prophecy Lucius said explained why Voldemort attacked my parents when I was a baby."

Dumbledore knew the two blue orbs were tucked in his pockets and was sure one of them was the prophecy that Harry had recovered. "Maybe when you're older Harry. As your unwillingness to listen to me this morning proves, you are still too young to understand."

"_The piss ant old goat,"_ Harry thought to Hermione. "_He played my emotions like a piano last time. By adding the prophecy to my being distraught over Sirius's death, he knew I'd follow him. What perfect time to tell someone they must fight someone to the death but right after they saw a loved one die. The perfect mindset to associate accepting death with the prophecy."_

Harry smiled at the Headmaster. "Too young to follow you blindly you mean?" He asked. "Hermione?"

Hermione pulled the real prophecy from the depths of her robes and handed it to Harry.

"Maybe I'll listen to it right here so everyone can hear it," Harry suggested to the Headmaster who looked stunned.

"Harry..." Dumbledore almost pleaded as he looked at the orb in Harry's hand. "Voldemort still has plenty of spies about and he wants to know what that says. That's why he tricked you here tonight."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I also recognized the initials of the person the prophecy was given to. A.P.W.B.D which stands for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. What is in this orb? What does it have to do with my parents dying?"

Again Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and he looked like he aged twenty years on the spot. "Come with me to my office and we'll discuss it," He said finally. "I will explain what I can."

"We'll be glad to," Harry replied. He then cut off what he knew Dumbledore was going to say. "Hermione will be there. She's the one who's helped me see through the crap you've been throwing at me," He paused for a couple of seconds. "If I find out you withhold any information from me, I will be owling Madam Maxine about transferring to Beauxbaton."

"That is an empty threat Harry and beneath you," Dumbledore replied. "You would need your guardian's permission to go there and I'm sure the Dursleys will not accommodate you."

"Sir," Hermione spoke up as they were ready for this argument. "The permission forms for Hogsmeade visits are only allowed to be signed by parents or guardians. Since you, as head of the Wizengamot at the time in question, accepted Sirius' approval for those visits, you did in fact declare at that time, Sirius Black was Harry's official guardian."

Harry followed that up with, "It is not an empty threat. Sirius will allow me to attend any school I want and has enough money to provide the tuition at those schools."

Dumbledore had finally thought he had the upper hand by showing Harry his bluff was useless, but now he stared at the two teenagers and a sinking feeling was developing in his stomach.

*** E E ****

Voldemort sat staring at the blue orb that had been taken from Harry Potter. He had been staring at it for over an hour. He was relishing the fact he was finally going to know where he went wrong that fateful night all those years ago. He took out his wand and tapped the orb gently and waited for the prophecy to appear. Seconds ticked away as he waited. When nothing happened he tapped it harder and again waited. A sinking feeling developed in the Dark Lord's stomach as he remembered Potter's words. _"Are you sure you have the right prophecy Lucius?" _The boy had asked Lucius. "_Your Master will be most displeased to discover you've been tricked."_

Riddle cast the spell to check for magical properties and when nothing came from the blue orb he screamed out in frustration and then turned to Lucius Malfoy. _"CRUCIO!"_

* * *

A/N: If the pensieve was something that everyone had, asking for memories should be commonplace. The fact that Harry was never asked to give memories for the events that happened at the end of book 3, 4 or 5 suggests that there are rare or Dumbledore's pensieve is unique. I am planning on going back in my noble story and changing it to reflect its uniqueness.

Remember that Dumbledore is not evil in this story, just manipulative and unwilling to share information. He's willing to sacrifice people for the greater good and truly believes he knows what is best for everyone. He is a perfect example of the saying about the road to hell being paved with good intentions.


	16. Chapter 16 Discussion with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that appear in the Harry Potter books.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**June 19th 1996 Continued**

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk and simply stared at the two teens in front of him. It was a blue-eyed grandfatherly gaze over his half-moon glasses that usually had students ready to confess any and all sins to him after only a short time, but Harry Potter only stared back at him. Green eyes stared into blue, both waiting for the other to flinch. Finally Dumbledore reached out his hand and took a lemon drop from the glass dish on his desk. The stay fresh charm on the dish had kept them from going stale since April when he'd been forced to flee his office. He offered the bowl to both Harry and Hermione who just shook their heads declining the offer. Albus popped the lemony sweet into his mouth and moved it around with his tongue several times before finally speaking. "I'm very disappointed in you Harry," He said. "To take something that belongs to me and give it to the Ministry was inexcusable."

"I did what you should have done two years ago sir," Harry replied testily. "I found it most interesting that the Ministry did not know about your Pensieve."

"Who knows about my personal property is none of your concern Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated.

"SIRIUS COULD HAVE BEEN FREE TWO YEARS AGO HEADMASTER!" Harry was on his feet now glaring at Albus Dumbledore. "You could have proven that I wasn't lying about Voldemort last year. WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Harry's anger was genuine now. "I spent a year being ridiculed and tortured," Harry turned his hand around to show the outline of the words made by the Blood Quill.

"I did what I could for you," Dumbledore replied. "There are just things that you do not understand."

Harry sat heavily back down on his chair and simply said. "Enlighten me then. Tell me what I don't understand. Make me understand why my godfather has had the threat of a Dementor's kiss over his head? With the Pensieve you could have taken my memories of Voldemort and Pettigrew to the Ministry and the Wizengamot or to the press like I just did and it would have been easy to convince them."

Dumbledore's gaze never left the young man's face as he sat back in his large chair as he tried to figure out a way to answer those questions. Of course he knew that the Pensieve was critical in his search for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Even now he thought he had a lead on where one of them was located but needed to view Bob Ogden's memories again to make sure. Finally he decided on his favorite answer. "Harry, you're just going to have to trust me that I know what is best. As I said, there are things you do not understand and I'm not at liberty to discuss with you."

"Then we have nothing left to discuss Headmaster," Harry replied and got up from his seat. He took Hermione's hand and started for the door. "I'll speak to Professor McGonagall about our school records," Right before they made it to the door they heard a click. When he tried to open it, it would not open. He had been expecting exactly that to happen. He knew Dumbledore could not afford for Harry to leave the office and contact Sirius.

"You will both come back and sit down," Dumbledore commanded. "I am the Headmaster of this school and I will not be spoken to like that by two of my students."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror. "Sirius Black," he requested and almost immediately his godfather was there.

"Sirius, it seems Dumbledore has locked us in his office and is refusing to let us leave, even after we've made it clear that we'd like to withdraw from Hogwarts."

"I'll let Amelia and the Minister know," Sirius replied. He then spoke louder to make sure Dumbledore could hear him. "Albus, I'm not sure what you are doing, but understand that if you harm a single hair on either my godson or Hermione's head, I will personally ensure you spend a long time in my old cell; that includes memory charms."

Harry turned back to see a dumbstruck look on Dumbledore's face. "Sirius gave me this earlier," He said truthfully before starting the lie. "If I'd had it last night it could have all been avoided, then again it should never have happened anyway, should it?" He asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore removed his half-moon glasses as he rubbed his eyes. Finally he looked up and said. "What would make you ever think I would ever harm these children Sirius or think of altering their memories."

Harry decided it was time for another strike to keep the Headmaster from finding firm ground. "Because you did it to Professor McGonagall the day you left me with my Aunt and Uncle," He said.

"How..." Dumbledore started and then composed himself. "Mr. Potter you are now making serious allegations that you could not possibly know of."

"Shall we call her in here and ask her WHY she was watching Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house that day?" Hermione asked. "We've already discussed it with her and I'm sure she'll eventually want to speak to you about it."

"You see Headmaster, according to her, as soon as Hagrid delivered me there that night you put me on the doorstep and left," Harry said. "Now exactly when did you put up those blood wards? Why did it take Hagrid an entire day to get me there?"

"And either you are a sadist or you didn't actually leave a one year old child on a doorstep for the entire night in November. Especially one, who according to Sirius was already flying toy brooms," Hermione added. A look of surprise on Sirius' face was quickly contained. He wasn't sure how the two of them knew about the broom he had bought Harry for his first birthday, but he knew they had found out some time in the future.

Dumbledore sighed as he realized the two teens had somehow started tearing apart secrets that he'd had for many years. He also knew he couldn't let the two of them leave and since they were obviously now protected by Sirius and the Ministry he couldn't change their memories. The righteous pleasure he had felt when he watched Voldemort disappear and the Minister acknowledged his existence now was only a memory as all that he had worked so hard to ensure happened was now unraveling before him. Dumbledore had been thrown for one shock after another all morning since that time. He couldn't understand why he hadn't been able to counter what had happened and regain his customary upper hand. As his secrets crumbled before him, he realized they had been like a house of cards built from exploding snaps. When one detonated the others soon followed. Another sigh escaped his lips as he contemplated the two teens. "Very well," He said finally. "Sit back down and we'll sort through what you think I have kept from you."

Harry looked at Hermione and a silent mental chuckle was passed between the two. They both returned to their respective chairs and sat back down and waited.

"Understand Harry," Dumbledore started again in his best grandfatherly voice. "Everything I have done, I did for you."

"For me?" Harry asked bitterly. "What do you think you've ever done for me?"

"From your ability to detect me earlier, am I to presume you and Professor Snape saw through your differences and he was able to teach you Occlumency?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "Snape?"

"Professor Snape Harry."

"No sir, since Snivalous will never teach me in another class, nor will I regard him as having any authority over me, I will call him Snape, Severus, or Snivalous, whichever he prefers."

"He is still a Professor at Hogwarts," Dumbledore responded in an irritated voice. "You will show him the proper respect."

"And we've already said we'll be glad to leave Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"As for the git teaching me Occlumency, have you ever watch any of his classes sir? His method of instructing students?"

"What does that have to do with this Harry?" Albus asked.

"He teaches by putting the instructions on the board and then tells us to do it. Then he walks around making snide comments on the sloppy work," Harry explained. "He has us writing essays with no classroom discussions of the topics. That is how he tried to teach me Occlumency sir. Just like his classroom, he starts off by insulting me and then he pulls out his wand and performs Legilimency. No instructions at all. Tell me sir; was that how you were taught?"

"No it wasn't, but I'm sure Severus had his reasons," Dumbledore replied. "Obviously he must have thought it was the best method for getting you to learn it quickly."

"Or he just liked pillaging my thoughts sir. Either way it does not matter," Harry replied. "Hermione and I were able to learn it together. _Thank you Miranda."_

_"You're welcome," _The goddess replied. "_Oh and excellent job last night. I was sent six bottles of Ambrosia by Death's office. Seems he's having fun with those Death Eaters that came through the veil. Been showing them reruns on how they were fooled by you and your friends while not letting on that you knew what was coming. I think he's planning a feast of roadkill for them tonight."_

_"Roadkill?" _Hermione asked.

"_Death Eaters...get it. They get to eat dead things, but not the good dead things."_

_"Uh…exactly how are they... I mean they don't have bodies or... do you really eat there?"_

_"It's all imaginary of course, just like you imagined your clothes to be there that day, but it's all very real to them."_

_"Well...uh...I hope Death's having fun," _Harry said politely.

"_Oh he is. He loves Death Eaters because of their names. He'll play with them for a century or two before turning them over for Final Judgment."_

_"Final Judgement? What happens there?"_

_"Normally I'm not supposed to tell you, but Death said if you asked, I could make an exception. He seems to like you," _Miranda replied. "_Final Judgment_ _is where your soul is judged. There are three options, the first is you're passed on into the realm and you enjoy an nice eternity with your loved ones; the second is your soul is deemed not truly evil but unworthy and it is recycled to be given another chance, and finally your soul is deemed truly evil and you're sent to an eternity of suffering."_

_"Oh...uh..." _Harry mentally uttered.

"_Your soul is just fine Harry," _Miranda said. "_Yes you took lives but in doing so you saved innocent lives. You are not evil. Now get back to the long bearded idiot."_

_"_Very well," Dumbledore replied. "We shall leave the issue of Severus for the time being. Though you must understand he has my full confidence. Obviously I am concerned you haven't learned Occlumency well enough yet since Riddle was able to penetrate your mind last evening."

Harry and Hermione were ready for this question as well. "Sir, we have been staying up late studying for OWLs and when we finished the last one yesterday I was exhausted. After dinner I took a little nap and wasn't prepared for him. Then again had someone told me that Riddle might have been trying to trick me..." His glare at the Headmaster was very genuine. "I might have been more prepared. I am actually hoping that when he realized he got a fake prophecy that he will think he was tricked and won't bother me again."

"Possibly," Dumbledore agreed. "Though if you do have any of the visions again, please let me know."

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "Why? Why should I tell you everything when you want to leave me in the dark? You KNEW that Voldemort was trying to trick me to come to the Ministry. You KNEW, but your only answer to was to have the one person who hates me more than Voldemort try to teach me something. So tell me again exactly why I should tell you anything? And then when you finish explaining that, you can explain what you think you've done for me."

"Harry..." Dumbledore started but then realized he had no arguments. Finally he sighed. "It appears I have no choice," He admitted. The Headmaster looked over and saw the mirror still in Harry's hand. "At least turn the mirror off please. The fewer the people who know what I am to say the better."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Harry replied. "I am not in a particularly trusting mood at the moment."

"I would never hurt you, either of you," Dumbledore insisted.

Harry glanced at Hermione and then down at the mirror. "Check back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked and at the nod from Harry he spoke louder. "Just remember what I said Albus. You harm either of those kids and you'll be enjoying my old cell," The mirror went blank when he finished speaking.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts before he started. "I guess I the explanation starts sixteen years ago when I met with an applicant for the post of Divination teacher. Though I was more inclined to allow the class to not continue, the applicant was the great-granddaughter of a very gifted Seer and it is was only common courtesy for me to meet with her. The interview occurred in room above the bar at the Hogs Head."

Harry wanted to see if Dumbledore would mention his brother. "Why the Hog's Head?" He asked.

"It was a rainy night and instead of making the poor lady walk all the way up to the castle, I met her there. It's where she had a room," Dumbledore explained. "I also know the owner. The applicant was nice enough but it was soon obvious she didn't have a trace of the gift. I informed her as nicely as possible that I didn't think she would be suitable for the position and turned to leave."

"What does this have to do with anything sir?" Harry asked, knowing what was coming next.

"Will you please take out the blue orb you have and tap it with your wand?" Dumbledore requested. "I'm sure you're going to listen to it, and it's best to do it here where I can explain."

When Harry did as had been requested, a misty figure of Sybill Trelawney rose above the globe as it once did above the Pensive. Draped in the numerous shawls she wore she spoke in the same words and in the same voice Harry had etched into his mind.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Dumbledore looked up when the ethereal projection of Trelawney had disappeared expecting to see terror in Harry's eyes but only saw thoughtfulness. It was Hermione who broke the silence. "This is the reason the Potters died? This rubbish from a fake? You had just told her she wasn't getting a job, and she obviously made up some crap about Voldemort since she knew you were fighting him," They wanted Dumbledore to defend the prophecy in hopes of getting more information from him.

"Oh how I wished that had been true, but unfortunately it is quite real."

"Given that, and I am not sure it's a given, how can you be sure that it applies to Harry?"

"It actually could have been either of two children. Both had parents who had defied Voldemort three times and were born at the end of July. At the time the prophecy was made it could have been either Harry or Neville Longbottom."

"And how do you know this? Did you monitor every single time someone defied Voldemort?" Hermione pushed. "I find it very coincidental that both sets of parents you mentioned were in your Order in the last war. Of course you would know about them, but did you actually monitor every single family in the country? What about muggles. For all you know there is a muggleborn out there whose parents escaped Voldemort's attacks three times or even a muggle himself."

"I assure you that the prophecy is about Harry," Dumbledore replied. "The proof is on his forehead."

"His scar? Nowhere in the prophecy does it say it's a physical mark. Neville was just as marked by Voldemort's followers when they all but killed his parents. He has mental scars that will never leave him."

"Nevertheless it was Voldemort himself who marked Harry as the prophecy stated," Dumbledore argued.

"I think you are self-fulfilling this prophecy sir," Hermione said.

"Wait…" Harry said as if a thought had struck him. "If Voldemort doesn't know about the prophecy, then why did he kill my parents?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore replied. I look of sadness appeared on his lined face. "There was a young man who took it upon himself to eavesdrop upon Sybill and my conversation that evening. He was a servant of Voldemort at the time. I was fortunate that he only heard the first part, the part that said someone in July that had thrice defied Voldemort. Tom never knew that there may be danger in attacking you..."

"YOU WERE FORTUNATE?" Harry yelled. He had missed Dumbledore saying it the last time, but now knowing the whole story; it hit him hard hearing those words. "It was fortunate that he has a reason to kill my parents?"

"Harry that's not what I meant..."

"But it's exactly what you said sir," Hermione replied. "If the eavesdropper had heard the entire prophecy, Voldemort would have never attacked the Potters. In fact he might have stopped attacking most people in fear of setting off the prophecy. The year the child was to be born was not set in the prophecy so until Harry was marked as you say, the child could have been anyone."

"Miss Granger you are taking a few words and trying to build an argument; you should know better."

"No sir, because a lot of things are now making sense," She replied. "Tell me sir, why did it take an entire year before the Potters went into hiding? If I remember correctly from overhearing the Minister during our third year, they were killed only a week after they went under the Fidelius Charm. That would have been eighteen months at least after the prophecy."

"_They were in hiding on my first birthday,"_ Harry reminded his wife. "_Remember the letter that mum wrote Sirius."_

_"_They went into hiding as soon as I knew that Voldemort had specifically targeted them," Dumbledore replied with a hint annoyance in his voice. "I also don't appreciate your insinuation that I was withholding protection from the Potters. James and Lily Potter were not the type of people to hide when a war was going on. To answer your question though, at first they moved around. It wasn't until later I found a reference to the Fidelius Charm and suggested they use it. I offered to cast it or be the secret keeper, but Lily insisted she would be the one to cast it. She spent a month learning the charm before they finally performed it. They told me Sirius was going to be the secret keeper and you know how that came out."

"But didn't Peter have to tell you where their home was once it was done?"

"No. I was told the same way you were of Grimmauld place Harry, by the written note," Dumbledore said. "It was handed to me by Sirius to further the illusion that he was the Secret Keeper."

Harry wanted to press about Snape so he asked the next question. "You've told me my mother gave her life to save me."

"She did," Dumbledore replied.

"But why was she able to? Voldemort had killed my father so why was he going to spare my mother?"

Harry had to give the old wizard credit; he didn't choke on his lemon drop. Though it was possible he had finished it by then. Harry was sure though, the sour look that came and went on the Headmaster's face was not related to muggle candy. "I'm sure he had a good reason," Dumbledore replied.

"So he never confided his reasons to Snape?" Harry pressed.

"I'm sure you must understand what Severus garners from Voldemort is not a topic we can discuss," The Headmaster replied. "Now shall we continue with what happened?"

"_Nice change of topics there,"_ Harry said to Hermione. "Yes, of course sir."

Albus nodded before continuing. "As I said, I heard the prophecy and Voldemort found out about the first part. When I discovered that Riddle was targeting your family, they started hiding and eventually they performed the Fidelius Charm. You know what happened that night..."

"Actually after my parents died what did happen?" Harry asked. "Minerva mentioned that Hagrid brought me on Sirius' motorcycle but it seems like it took a whole day. Though with you changing her memories and the fact it seems to have taken so long, I don't think that's the truth."

"Come to think of it sir, how did people know that Voldemort was gone, and that it was Harry who did it so soon after it happened? I mean Harry was taken directly from his parents' house to the Dursleys. How did the wizarding world find out about Harry and his scar?"

Dumbledore's head rose as he stared at a spot on the wall well above Harry's head for several seconds. Finally as if an internal decision had been made he lowered his gaze back to Harry and Hermione. "Here's what really happened that night, but I ask that you not repeat it to anyone."

"Why?" Harry asked. "So you won't get caught in your fabrications?"

"I've only done what I've had to for the Greater Good. Surely you must understand that the good of society must come before the good of the individual?"

"But who decides what is considered good sir?" Hermione asked. "In all of history it has been proven that individuals will gladly make sacrifices for the benefit of society, but those same individuals are unwilling to be sacrificed."

"There are some truths that are too dangerous for people to know," Dumbledore argued. "But that is an argument for another time. For now, you wanted to know about that night," Again Dumbledore paused before he started his narrative. "I had monitoring charms on you and your parents Harry. Since the Fidelius was breached by the secret being given, I had no way to know there was anything wrong until it was too late. My first warning that something was amiss was when a charm signaled your father had died. Unfortunately Fawkes was only a week past a burning day and since even I can't apparate from inside of this castle, I had to make a portkey to take me Godric's Hollow. Voldemort anticipated this and had raised a portkey prevention ward. The time it took me to attempt that method of getting to your parents' house was enough for your mother's death to have occurred," Dumbledore gazed at the two teens again for a few seconds before he continued. "I paused then, expecting you to die any second. That second turned into a minute and yet you were still alive and you were still in your parent's home. The prophecy came to my mind instantly and I did two things, I contacted Professor McGonagall and asked her to go to Privet Drive. I thought that Voldemort might have sent Death Eaters there to cut off an avenue of escape if your parents were to get away from him."

"They would have never gone there," Harry said.

"You and I know that but Voldemort might not have. Though he has disdain for muggles, he knew that your mother and father were very familiar with the muggle world and might seek out those relatives."

Harry nodded. He could understand that logic, though it still didn't explain why the memory modification was performed later. He and Hermione waited for the further explanation.

"I ended up flooing to a friend's house in Godric's Hollow who lives down the street from your parents and made my way to their home."

"_That might have been Bathilda's house,"_ Hermione suggested.

"But I thought Hagrid..." Harry started without replying to his wife.

"Allow me to finish and I'll think you will understand," Dumbledore interjected. "As I said, I went to Godric's Hollow, I found your mother and father dead and you crying with the open wound on your forehead. The house had been heavily damaged."

At the description of the Potter's house, Harry and Hermione both started thinking about their visit to Godric's Hollow this past Christmas. Two years in the future they had seen the damage, with much of the rubble hiding amongst the overgrown grass. Wetness crept into Harry's eyes as he remembered that and the statue of him, as a baby with his parents that stands hidden in the middle of village.

Dumbledore saw the tears starting to form in Harry's eyes and paused. "I don't have to tell this part if you don't want me to."

"No," Harry replied as he blinked the tears back. "I want to know what happened."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied and continued the story. "I also found Voldemort's robes lying beside you and your mother but of course there was no body. I started piecing together what had happened. I had to guess at some things, but I think it's been proven that my hunches that night were correct."

"But didn't the police and fire department..."

"Remember the house was under Fidelius. It does not end when the caster dies. Though there were some windows broken in neighboring houses, no one could see your parents' home."

"_True, the one at Grimmauld place didn't end when Dumbledore died,"_ Harry said to Hermione who only returned a mental agreement.

"The next part is where it got more complicated," Dumbledore said. "I was positive that the prophecy was in motion. With you having been marked, I knew the fate of the wizarding world rested on a small infant's shoulders, your shoulders."

"I still think you are trying to fit events into making the prophecy work," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger we could debate that all day, but for now, let me finish the story as you two have requested. I do have a lot that needs to be done now that I have returned to Hogwarts."

"Yes sir."

"Again as I said, I knew the fate of the wizarding world rested on your shoulders. Only you could defeat Voldemort. I did not know how or when, but I knew the day would come. Your safety was paramount to everything else. I sent a message to Hagrid asking him to come to Godric's Hollow; in the meantime I started removing the Fidelius Charm from the house. Eventually Hagrid showed up and I requested he take you to Hogwarts. He was the one above all others who I could trust and could provide the greatest protection for you. He, of course, was curious to what had happened and I told him my beliefs, but asked him to not tell anyone else."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked. "He was there wasn't he?"

"Yes. Sirius showed up just as Hagrid was leaving. I think you know that part of it. I did not have time to apprehend him then, but I wasn't surprised that he offered Hagrid his motorcycle. I presumed it had tracking charms on it to find out where you were being taken."

"But I thought..." Harry started.

"Just let me finish. You wanted the truth, well I'm giving it to you," Dumbledore replied. "Hagrid took you to Hogwarts, his hut to be exact. From what I garnered the next day, when you were settled and sleeping, Hagrid decided to go to the Hog's Head and drink a few in memory of your mother and father. I think you might guess what happened then. After a few drinks, he started crying about it, and shortly it became known that Harry Potter was the boy-who-lived and Voldemort was gone."

"It was Hagrid's fault?"

"More of my fault for telling him I suppose. I think you have found out Hagrid's secret keeping ability is not the best," Dumbledore said. "I didn't realize what had happened until the next day after I put up the wards and convinced your Aunt and Uncle to look after you. Though they too will have different memories of that day as well. Once Hagrid realized what he had done, the danger he put you in, he felt extremely guilty. He planned to leave Hogwarts and never return. I helped him forget what he did. He only remembers taking you from Godric's Hollow and bringing you to Privet Drive. As for Minerva, after what happened with Hagrid, I was concerned about further inadvertent leaking of information so I modified her memories as well. She did not remember me talking to your Aunt and Uncle nor of me putting the wards up. Though eventually I did have to explain the wards when she started worrying about you."

"_Do you believe him?" _Hermione asked.

"_I think so. It fits everything we know. How I became so famous without anyone knowing what happened and everything else."_

Dumbledore was waiting patiently for the two teens to digest what he had said before continuing. "I will admit that I expected you would have many dark years ahead of you living in that house," He finally admitted. "But your safety was paramount in my mind."

Harry snorted. "Safe from whom? Do you really know what my life is like in that house? Did the Weasleys tell you about the bars on the windows, about my having to beg my friends for food? Do you know what it's like to be hit by a frying pan because I'm ten seconds late getting to the kitchen to cook them breakfast that I'm not allowed to eat? Do you have a clue to the scars I have from living in that house?"

Dumbledore had the courtesy of at least grimacing before he answered. "But you're alive."

Harry remembered what Miranda had said about the agreement between Dumbledore and his aunt and uncle. "Out of curiosity, how did you convince my Aunt and Uncle to take me in?"

"They were extremely reluctant, but when I pointed out that eventually bad people would come looking for you there and it would be better for them as well to have the protection the wards provided. I had to remove that information from their minds after they agreed, and only..."

"The owl," Harry said remembering the message that had come in from Dumbledore at the beginning of his fifth year. He had surmised before that Dumbledore had sent it but Dumbledore's response hadn't made sense when he'd said he was reminding his Aunt to what she had agreed to. 'Remember my last, Petunia,' It had said. It made much more sense now.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"That owl, you sent it to my Aunt didn't you. The one when I'd just done the Patronus. It said something like remember the last."

"Yes. The phrase was keyed to remind them of our agreement and why it was important for you to be there," Dumbledore replied. Then he continued with the explanation. "After the wards were up and memories modified, I staged the next night. As I said, Hagrid only remembered taking you from Godric's Hollow and bringing you to me at Privet Drive. When he arrived, I put you on the Dursley's doorsteps and Minerva and I left though I immediately returned," Dumbledore looked at Hermione over his half-moon glasses. "There was a warming charm on the basket along with a light sleeping charm. I waited, disillusioned, until the Dursleys took Harry inside. Does that satisfy your teenage curiosity?"

Hermione was concentrating hard and had to agree that the story was most plausible, but then a horrible thought crossed her mind. "The Dursleys sir. You said you modified their memories so they would not remember the agreement, but only that they would accept Harry into their home?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible that their hatred for magic and Harry was based on that. They subconsciously recognized Harry was a potential source of danger and it was because of magic?"

"It is possible," Dumbledore agreed. "I confess that I am not a master of muggle psychology."

"SO IT..." Harry started but then he felt the mirror warm and he reached for it. Sirius' mug showed quickly.

"Just checking in with you Pup," He said. "Making sure you were alright."

"We're fine. Been a very enlightening conversation," Harry replied. "We'll call you back later."

"Sure thing," Sirius replied and he disappeared from the mirror.

Harry looked back at Professor Dumbledore. "He's just checking up on me like a good guardian should."

"The Dursleys might not have been the best guardians, but it is through your Aunt's blood you are alive today."

"So where was that blood when I faced Fluffy or the Dementors or the Basilisk here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "You came up with this scheme that required me to suffer for ten years to protect me but then you always seem to fail when I face dangers under your very nose. Then you have the audacity to keep sending me back to that prison every summer? A place where Voldemort might not be able to get to me, but it seems everyone else can."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius Malfoy's house-elf was in my room sir," Harry spat. "Fortunately Dobby was there to help, but what if he'd been ordered to harm me?"

"Obviously I missed an avenue in that case," Dumbledore replied.

"And the Dementors last year, exactly where were the wards then?"

"The wards are just around Privet Drive Harry."

"I WENT TO SCHOOL EVERY DAY FOR YEARS HEADMASTER!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore. "I stayed away from Privet Drive as much as I could because of the abuse I suffered there."

"But no one knew where to find you," Dumbledore insisted.

"That is garbage sir," Harry said. "The first time I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, everyone recognized me. Dedalus Diggle bowed to me in a store before I knew who he was. Obviously I could be found if someone had truly been looking for me."

Hermione couldn't help but use the past time line Dumbledore's words back against him. "Sir, I believe there was a flaw in your plan."

The twinkle was definitely gone from Dumbledore's eyes. He was not used to people finding flaws in his plans but before he could reply Harry changed topics. "Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy before? In fact you blatantly walked around it after my first year."

"I did plan to tell you when I was sure you were ready, but eleven was much too young."

Hermione asked Harry to show her those memories so she'd know what Dumbledore had said. He closed his eyes and had just started when Hermione spat out "You set Harry up that year, didn't you?" Then realizing what she'd done, she quickly explained. "Harry told me about the conversation you two had. I didn't think of anything about it until now."

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"When he mentioned Flamel, you told him he had done things properly. What things sir?" Hermione replied. "You meant for him to go after the stone, didn't you? That's why the traps were what they were...but...but," Hermione's mind was racing as pieces fell into place, "you expected Neville to be there as well. He was with us the first time we found Fluffy and you expected him to be there when we did go after the stone. Of course, I bet if I asked Neville how he knew we had planned to go back out that night he wouldn't remember would he?"

Dumbledore face remained set but he did not speak.

"How else did you know he stood up to us that night? Why you felt you had to give him points?" Hermione continued. "But it didn't work as you thought it would, did it? Neville didn't do what you expected him to do. Instead of following, he tried to stop us," Hermione paused when she saw the look on Harry's face. "Devil's snare, Neville was an expert in Herbology even in the first year. That was supposed to be his trap. Flying keys and a broom?" Hermione continued explaining to Harry. "Do you really see Professor Flitwick making a trap designed for a seeker? The Chess set was designed specifically for Ron and the potions for me."

"What about the troll?"

"He couldn't change it since that was Quirrell's trap, but you had already defeated one so why not another? Or he knew Quirrell would deal with it."

"Why?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shrugged. "You needed confidence and to learn to depend on your friends."

"We could have been killed!"

"Do you really think I flew to London on a broom Harry?" Dumbledore asked. He looked at Hermione. "Fluffy would probably have bitten you between the time you stopped playing the flute and the time you jumped. I prevented it. I was disillusioned in the room, and if you hadn't shown up shortly I would have followed Quirrell. I watched you get through the Devil's snare and the door that needed the flying key. I was very concerned when Ron chose to make you two less powerful offensive chess pieces."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If he had thought it through, he'd have made Harry the King. The King in a chess game can never be harmed."

"Of course," Hermione replied. "I could have been the queen since they are rarely sacrificed."

"There really should have been no danger to any of you," Dumbledore explained.

"What about the potions?" Harry asked. "Not that I would ever doubt Hermione, but what if I'd drunk a poison?"

"I had the antidote in my robes," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry just stared at the Headmaster before asking "Why?" again. He remembered the desperation he had felt in trying to beat Snape to the stone.

Dumbledore didn't answer at first. He just reached for another lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. Finally he replied. "As I said, I wanted to make sure you started developing confidence. I knew that..."

"No sir," Harry cut him off sharply as what he thought the real answer was popped into his mind. "You still weren't positive about my mother's protection in my blood. As you said earlier, you had guessed what happened that night, but you needed to make sure. You knew Voldemort had possessed Quirrell and you set up a controlled confrontation between us didn't you? You had placed so much on a guess that you had to make sure."

Dumbledore's sigh this time was the largest one yet. This interview had not gone the way he had wanted and all of his secrets were crumbling. "You must understand Harry..." He began again.

"No! I think you need to understand sir," Harry replied. "I will not be controlled; I will not be manipulated by you ever again. Now what else have you not told me? If I'm supposed to be the blasted hero of the wizarding world, you're going to tell me everything you know about him, especially how he stayed alive. I supposedly killed him when I was one and he survived, I killed Quirrell, but Voldemort survived...how sir?"

Dumbledore looked at the young man who was glaring defiantly back at him. "And if I don't? You plan to run off to France I guess?"

"Sir, if you don't," Harry started, barely containing his anger. "I'll tell the whole wizarding world the prophecy, tell my friends to leave the country and then send Voldemort a damn owl telling him that I'll leave him alone if he leaves me alone. We can then both be immortal, unless the prophecy is wrong...but then again according to you, it can't be."

Dumbledore sat riveted in his seat; the look of shock not even close to being contained on his face.

Harry softened his voice some. "Sir, I don't want to do that. That monster killed my parents and I want to kill him. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder the rest of my life. I just want you to understand that I am not going to be controlled. I want to work with you, but are you willing to work with me? If not, then it's your war and I'll go sit it out," He paused for a few seconds before remembering something Dumbledore had said at one time. "Sir, last year when Cedric died, you said a person can do what is right or what is easy. I think it's time for you to decide what you are doing," Harry rose from his chair and took Hermione's hand. Dumbledore's eyes fell upon the ring that adorned her left hand.

"Am I to presume from the ring that adorns Miss Granger's finger that you two are together now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. "You can say that we finally realized what we meant to each other."

"That will make her a tempting target for Riddle," Dumbledore said.

"She was already a target sir. But now that you've mentioned it, I can presume you'll ensure her parents' home is warded?"

Dumbledore realized that refusing would destroy any chance of building a relationship with the young man. "Of course. I'll see to it personally. Will you send an owl to them to let them know to expect me Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Hermione replied.

"I presume I will need to upgrade the Burrow's wards as well?"

Harry shrugged. "Though I still respect the Weasleys, Ron had a problem with Hermione and me getting together. We had a falling out with him that I'm not trying to repair. But you can check to make sure the Longbottoms' and Lovegoods' wards can be improved," Harry remembered what Miranda had said about the Weasleys at Kings Cross. "Sir why did you have Mrs. Weasley find me at King's Cross my first year?"

"That too?" Dumbledore asked.

Both Harry and Hermione recognized what he was asking. "It was pretty obvious when Harry described it. Mrs. Weasley had been sending children to Hogwarts for many years," Hermione replied. "She would not likely forget what platform the train leaves from, especially since it's the only one there."

"They were a family I could trust who had a son your age," Dumbledore explained wearily. "Was I wrong to think you might have wanted a friend who could tell you how things worked in the magical world? I do know that Mrs. Weasley cares for you greatly and considers you one of her own sons."

"As much as I appreciate that sir, she has to understand she's not my mother," Harry replied. He turned to leave and then looked back, "I hope you decide soon on whether you'll share what you know with me."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Will you unlock the door now? I really need to get some sleep."

A click and the door swung open.

"Thank you sir."

As much as they wanted to sleep together, they knew people would come looking for them when the story broke. The two of them ended up in their own beds after a passionate good sleep kiss they shared in a broom closet on the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry stumbled into the dorm, he could see Neville stretched out on his bed, still fully clothed sounds asleep.

**** E E ****

Voldemort looked down upon the sobbing broken form of Lucius Malfoy. The blond Death Eater lay curled in a ball on the floor with most of his extremities twitching uncontrollably. Blood pooled around the man's mouth where he'd obviously bitten off his own tongue. The Dark Lord hadn't meant to break the man, but while he had been punishing Malfoy, Goyle had returned from Diagon Alley. He'd been sent to capture Ollivander so Voldemort could find out what was happening with his and Potter's wand. When Goyle had delivered the message that Ollivander's store was closed and he hadn't been seen in two weeks, Riddle had let his frustration and rage pour into the Cruciatus Curse. He didn't realize what he was doing until the screams from his follower had ceased. A quick scan of Lucius's mind confirmed that all coherent thought was gone.

"Drop him in front of his own home Goyle," Riddle said dismissively. "Let it be a warning to all that I will not accept failure."

"Yes...yes my Lord," Goyle replied and rushed to obey his master.

Narcissa Malfoy found her bloodied and broken husband later that day. Though she kept insisting the Healers at St. Mungos keep working on him, it was to no avail. Though by offering more and more galleons they kept trying different treatments on her husband, in the end she found herself sitting beside her husband's bed in the Janus Thickey permanent care ward.

"Would you like an autograph?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked her from his bed as she sat weeping. "I can do joined writing now."


	17. Chapter 17 The day after

Disclaimer: Upon further review, the ruling that JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe is upheld. I write these stories purely for fun and make no monetary gain from them.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**June 19th 1996 continued**

As Albus Dumbledore stared blankly at the closed door Harry and Hermione had just disappeared out of, his hand reached out and took another small yellow candy from the dish on his desk. As he popped it in his mouth, he settled back in his chair deep in thought of the young man who had seemed so desperate the day his little group had been discovered. Contrasting that person to the much more confident young man who had just left his office, Dumbledore could only come to a single conclusion. "_It must be the influence of Miss Granger. Harry obviously opened up to her and she saw through the layers of falsehoods," _He thought. _"I wonder if I can use her influence to convince Harry he must allow Tom to kill him. Her logic might see that it's for the Greater Good, and though he will probably live through the encounter because of his blood, he must not know that. If he should die, his willing sacrifice will protect those who continue the fight just as his mother's protected him," _He finally concluded that he'd need to watch her closely, maybe make suggestions to lead her to the same conclusions if it became necessary to share the last of his secrets.

It was a few minutes more of silent contemplation before he remembered there were other things that still needed to be done. He rose from his desk and walked to his fireplace. He reached into an ornamental vase that sat beside it. Pulling out some glittering powder he threw it into the flames. "Severus, a moment of your time please," He called into the green flames that flared.

"You're back?" Came the reply a few seconds later. There was a hint of surprise in his voice as well. "I will be in your office shortly then," Snape refused to use the interoffice Floo network because the ash would stick in his hair.

Fatigue was evident in the Potions Master's face when he entered the Headmaster's office several minutes later. "Yes Headmaster? I presume this has something to do with Potter and his latest act of stupidity?"

"Very much so," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Did we lose many Order members rescuing the brat?"

"Thanks to your warning they did arrive at the Ministry, but well after Harry had met the Death Eaters though. Fortunately luck was on Harry's side last night," Dumbledore replied. "He and his friends somehow defeated the Death Eaters it seems. They claim eight of them died including Bellatrix, three were captured and Lucius Malfoy was witnessed escaping with Voldemort after Harry dueled Tom in the Atrium."

Snape sat in silence as he digested what he'd heard. That Death Eaters had died was most unexpected. He had expected and even hoped that some might be captured. He knew Dumbledore abhorred killing and it was a standing rule of the Order to never kill their opponents. Death Eaters of course did not live by the same rules and Snape had fully expected several Order members to be lost in the rescue of the foolish child. Severus had hoped that at least Black and that werewolf would meet their demise. Nervousness broke out inside him as he wondered how he would be received by the Dark Lord. On one hand, he had made it appear that he had handed Potter to him, but if he thought he'd been led into a trap he would be most displeased.

Dumbledore misinterpreted the look that flickered over Snape's face to be one of concern. "I know you are concerned, but Mr. Potter is safe as well as his friends. No Order members were injured in the least."

"That is... very fortunate," Snape replied after a slight hesitation. "I never dreamed he'd actually try to get to Sirius. I presumed after he threw his childish little tantrum he'd come to his senses and return, but when he didn't come back I first searched the forest and then..."

"Don't hold yourself responsible Severus," Dumbledore said "You did all that you could."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Now I think you know what I need," Dumbledore started. "I'm sure he will call for you soon."

Snape swallowed as he nodded. Again we wondered at the reception he'd receive. If the Dark Lord truly had lost that many Death Eaters and it wasn't another arrogant tale by the 'mighty Harry Potter', Voldemort reception could go either of two ways. If he accepted that Snape was not to blame, Snape's position would be very secure. Otherwise the Dark Lord's displeasure would be painful if not fatal. "I'm sure he will too. I will go prepare."

"Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said. "I appreciate all that you do. I know I put you in difficult situations at times."

"Think nothing of it Headmaster. I do what I can," Snape replied as started to leave the office.

"One other thing you might want to know. Sirius was declared innocent," Dumbledore added. "He is a free man."

Snape paused as he felt his stomach lurch as the news of his nemesis sunk in. He turned back to Dumbledore. "The Dark Lord sent Pettigrew?" He couldn't think of any other way Sirius would be found innocent so quickly.

"No, but it seems my Pensieve that I had left in your care made its way into Harry Potter's hands. He gave it to Madam Bones and showed his memories," Dumbledore replied.

"Potter..." Snape snarled. "I knew it was him. He and his friends were the only ones who knew about my having it but no locating spells could find it."

"He's always been a bit headstrong," Dumbledore replied. "But he means well."

Snape snorted at that. "He's just like his father, arrogant and pig-headed. It seems his head has grown even bigger ever since he started dating Miss Granger. He even had the nerve to cheek me in class," He nodded toward the Headmaster. "If you'll excuse me, I'm sure the Dark Lord will call for me soon."

Upon the departure of his Potions Master, Dumbledore sat back and again reviewed the threats made by Harry Potter about leaving the country. Finally he realized what he had to do. "_I must eliminate the threat of Harry leaving and the only way to do that is..." _He immediately stood up from his desk and once again made his way to the fireplace. This time he found the Ministry Floos open. A few minutes later he strolled into the records office.

"I'm sorry sir," The record's clerk said a few minutes later. "Sirius Black was in here not more than thirty minutes ago with the Minister himself completing the necessary forms for full guardianship of Mr. Potter."

"But there must be some mistake," Albus pleaded. "Harry Potter's aunt and uncle are his guardians. I'm the one who did the original forms."

"Yes sir, they were sir," The clerk replied nervously. "But you also...as head of the Wizengamot transferred the guardianship to Sirius Black two years ago. What Mr. Black did earlier was just confirm his acceptance."

"It was an unintentional mistake," Dumbledore explained. "Give me the appropriate forms to correct it please."

"I'm sorry sir, but surely you know only the Chief Warlock can overrule any previous Chief Warlock's decisions and since Minister Fudge currently holds that position and he himself accompanied Mr. Black, well you can see your previous decision is now irreversible unless Minister Fudge were to agree to it."

A very frustrated Dumbledore's next stop was the Minister's office. He didn't even stop for the assistant to announce him. He burst into the office fully expecting to be able to bully the Minister into acceding to his demands. He found himself disturbing a meeting with Madam Bones and several other department heads.

"...we must develop a plan of... Yes Albus?" Minister Fudge asked. "You're interrupting a very important meeting."

"We must discuss Potter's guardianship sir," Dumbledore said. "I understand that Sirius Black has been given full guardianship? Surely you must see that is a mistake. Sirius still has issues from his time spent at Azkaban."

Minister Fudge gaze seemed frozen on Dumbledore for a few seconds before he looked over at Amelia and then down at his desk. "That's very interesting, very interesting indeed," He said as he pulled out a sheet of parchment. "It seems that Mr. Potter anticipated this very conversation," He handed the parchment over to Dumbledore who quickly saw it was a signed petition by Potter requesting his guardianship be placed fully with Sirius Black.

"But surely sir..."

Fudge them pulled out two silvery vials. "Mr. Potter also gave me these earlier. I do not know what exactly are in these memories, but he told me that if you challenged the guardianship, these would not only assure Mr. Potter stayed with Mr. Black but would probably have his previous guardians arrested and sent to either Azkaban or a muggle prison for many years."

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead with his hand as again he'd been outmaneuvered by the teens. He could guess that the vial contained memories of the dark years Harry had suffered at the Dursleys. Frustration grew in the Headmaster as he thought "_Doesn't he understand I know what's best," _Finally though he nodded in defeat of that issue only to bring up another. "Speaking of memories, I would like my Pensieve returned. It is my personal property and the Ministry has no right to it."

"I'm sorry Albus," Amelia Bones spoke up, "but currently it is quite necessary in processing evidence from last evening. It will then be necessary for prosecuting those Death Eaters that were captured. I'm sure you understand the necessity, I mean..." She paused for a second and right before Dumbledore spoke she continued, "it is for the Greater Good," With a firm gaze she finished with. "See me in three months and I'm sure we'll be able to return it at that time."

It was an even more frustrated but determined Dumbledore who left the Ministry and proceeded to Grimmauld place. He knew his last chance was to convince Sirius that Harry needed the protection that the Blood Wards provided.

"Are you suggesting that this place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, under Fidelius and with various order members coming and going is less safe than a muggle home?" Sirius asked once Dumbledore had explained the importance of the Blood wards.

"The blood war..." Dumbledore tried to explain again only to be cut short.

"Might protect the boy from Voldemort, but no one else," Sirius said. "And those damn Dursleys will never see Harry again if I can help it. Harry is my responsibility now and I will protect him. That means from you as well. If I have to take him out of Hogwarts to do that I will."

A thoroughly discouraged Albus Dumbledore returned to his office a short time later. As he sat down wearily at his desk the Headmaster noticed that a special edition Daily Prophet had been delivered. On the front page was a single photo. The large picture in motion was a snapshot of the memory being displayed above the Pensive showing Voldemort dueling Harry Potter in the Ministry Atrium. Underneath that photo was:

**HE'S BACK!**  
**But Potter beat him again. **

Stories throughout the paper gave the few details that were provided by the Ministry of the battle the night before including the death of eight Death Eaters and the capture of three others all by four teenagers. Speculations were made especially when someone mentioned Voldemort had escaped with a blue orb. An old reporter who once had a source in the Ministry of Magic instantly recognized the orb and that it meant a prophecy. A story was quickly formulated about what it might mean. A pretty accurate idea came about and a story was written that Harry Potter was the Chosen One.

Other stories covered Sirius Black. With support from Sirius and Harry, the Minister was able to lay the blame on the previous Minister Millicent Bagnold and Barty Crouch Senior. Minister Fudge and Madam Bones both promised that every prisoner in Azkaban would have their files reviewed for possible other illegal detainings while Madam Bones was also quoted as saying "And then there is Albus Dumbledore who knew Sirius Black was innocent and with his Pensieve, he had the means to prove it. He never once offered the device or the memories to back up his claim."

"_Maybe a kip for my old bones,"_ The Headmaster thought as he laid down the newspaper. "_It's been a weary day,"_ Dumbledore rose from his desk and had walked three steps toward his private bedroom when the door opened.

"DUMBLEDORE, I have things to discuss with you," The Scottish burr of Minerva McGonagall said angrily. "We can start with that day you left Harry on that doorstep."

Dumbledore sighed wearily as he moved back to his chair and sat down heavily.

Shortly after Minerva left his office after an extremely long tirade, Dumbledore once again rose for an afternoon kip only to have his door open once again.

"The Dark Lord is...displeased," Severus Snape answered the unasked question as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Snape could still feel that displeasure coursing through his body. "He lost all twelve Death Eaters who tried to secure the prophecy, eight of whom are dead. That doesn't include his personal embarrassment of publicly losing to Potter," The last word was spat.

"Twelve?" Dumbledore asked. "But Lucius.."

"The Dark Lord accidentally destroyed his mind while punishing him," Snape explained. "Goyle disposed of him in front of his own home. He's alive but his mind is gone."

"Is he sure the others are dead?" Dumbledore asked. "For Harry's sake I'd hate for the deaths of all of those people to be on his conscious."

Snape stared at the Headmaster for a few seconds before replying. "He tried to call them but they never came and you know nothing would prevent Bellatrix from joining her Master. If the Ministry had captured them, they would have been displayed for the world to see like Rookwood and Crabbe were."

Sadness descended on the heart of the Headmaster at the thought of the death of seven men and a woman who could have been shown the error of their ways and brought back to the light. Though he knew they had done evil things, he truly believed all people deserved a chance at remorse. "What is done is done," He replied finally. "I'm sure Harry will suffer from regret and remorse when the shock of what he's done has caught up to him. We must be there for him when it happens."

"The Dark Lord is also angry at having been tricked by Potter and the prophecy," Snape said. "I think he will attempt to retaliate in some way..."

"Against Harry?" Dumbledore asked almost hoping for it to be true. He could take a real threat against Harry to Sirius and he'd have to agree to let Harry return to the Dursleys.

"No," Snape replied confidently. "He's unsure about what has happened twice against Potter and he won't risk a third attack until he is sure he'll win. In fact I am supposed to discover from you if you know what happened to Ollivander."

"Ollivander is gone?"

"Yes it appears so," Severus shrugged. "He seemed to have closed up his store a couple of weeks ago. Voldemort is most eager to question him."

Dumbledore sat back further in his chair and thought of the wandmaker. He actually had been surprised that Voldemort hadn't gone after Ollivander last year when Harry's and his wands had locked. Finally he looked back at his Potions Master. "You can honestly report that I did not even know Ollivander had departed."

"If that was the case I am supposed to determine if you knew what happened when they dueled."

Dumbledore stole a glance over at Fawkes before he answered his Potions Master. "That is something that even if I did know, I'd never allow the information to get back to Voldemort. You can assure him that I never divulged the information in front of you."

"I understand Headmaster," Snape replied. He'd hoped Dumbledore would give him something to take back to Voldemort.

"Was there anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Please keep me informed of any further information you acquire."

"Of course Headmaster," Snape stood from his chair and with his cloak billowing he turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office. As he descended the steps a small twitch that might have been a smile passed over his lips. The Dark Lord had called him his most valuable Death Eater while Dumbledore still considered him his most valuable Order member. "_No matter who wins this war, I cannot lose."_

***** E E *****

The same Daily Prophet had been delivered to many of the students and the story of the previous night's adventures flew around the castle. As the four teens who had been involved slept soundly, the newspaper articles were being discussed throughout the school. When it was discovered that the students in question were asleep; people immediately turned to the third member of the trio, Ron Weasley. At first he told the truth, that he didn't know anything. But as more and more people kept questioning him, he couldn't resist adding a detail here and there. As the day wore on he reveled in the attention and the details escalated.

"Well, he wanted me to stay here to make sure there wasn't an attack on the castle..."

"Harry begged me to go but I thought it was a trap. I even told him that..."

"Yeah I was there, but I prefer to not make a big deal out of it. I'm not into all the publicity and all..."

It was when Lavender Brown was with him later in the day that he started telling people that he'd been at the Ministry as well. He pointed to a spot just off the main picture of Harry dueling Voldemort in the Prophet. "I was right there and...and" As Lavender looked at him with eyes filled with wonderment and adoration, he couldn't help himself, "I was the one who eventually got the curse in that drove Voldemort away. Harry told them it was me, but I didn't want any of the praise so I just told the Daily Prophet to not put me in the story," A wide-eyed Lavender Brown was now hanging onto Ron's arm proud to be called his girlfriend.

It was a still very tired Harry who finally awoke shortly before dinner. It took a few minutes before he remembered what had happened in the last day. A smile came to his face as he knew a major hurdle had been cleared. Voldemort's return was acknowledged by the Ministry, eight Death Eaters were dead and Sirius was alive and free. A sense of excitement overcame him as he realized how much they had accomplished in only a few weeks. He knew Hermione was still asleep so he decided to thank the other entity who had helped him so much. _"Thank you Miranda. Thank you for Hermione and for Sirius Thank you for letting me know the truth of what really happened with my parents. Thank you for everything."_

"_Oh you're welcome Harry," _Miranda replied. "_I must admit you and your wife are making me very proud. Besides Death has already promised me two dozen more bottles of Ambrosia if you can get at least three more of Riddle's soul fragments up here by Halloween."_

_"Why Halloween and why three?"_

_"With three more, Death would have half of Riddle's soul and could start torturing him at that time. As for Halloween, it's Death's favorite day. By the way did I mention that Death really seems to like you?"_

_"Uh...yeah,"_ Harry replied nervously not sure if being liked by Death was a good thing. "_You mentioned it this morning."_

_"Oh don't worry," _Miranda said. "_Death is really nice once you get to know him."_

_"If you say so... Should I say hi or something to him?"_

Miranda giggled_. "Sure...I'll pass it on."_

_"Umm... thanks," _Harry said. With great effort he forced his body to sit up in his bed. The stress and tension of the last few days coupled with the physical exertions of the previous night had left him feeling like a hippogriff had run him down. He retrieved his glasses and pulled back the curtains. His eyes immediately fell onto Neville's bed. It didn't look like he'd moved an inch the whole day. Harry smiled as he thought of the young man standing up to Bellatrix and being responsible for her death.

Harry was still contemplating all that had occurred when he felt the mirror that was still in his pocket heat up. Worried that something might have happened while they slept, he quickly pulled it out and found himself looking at his godfather. The smile on Sirius' face let Harry know that nothing serious had happened.

"About time you woke up," Sirius said. "I've been trying this mirror for the last two hours."

"Sorry," Harry replied with a yawn and smirk. "I had a busy night last night."

"Yeah I was up pretty late as well remember; and then I've been up all day today."

"We'll compare lack of sleep some other time," Harry said. "All last year I was sleeping in a tent and some of that time was with a person who can peel paint with his snores."

"Wha...oh yeah," Sirius said. "Well I thought you'd want to know that Dumbledore was here earlier trying to convince me that you'd be safer at the Dursleys."

"THAT.." Harry snarled.

"_What is it love?" _Hermione called out instantly awake from the anger in her husband.

Harry stopped in mid-sentence to Sirius and told her what Sirius had said.

"_That's a good thing Harry," _She said with a mental yawn in her voice as the adrenaline started to diminish.

"_What? Why?"_

_"It means he couldn't figure out a way to get guardianship away from Sirius. If he's pleading with Sirius, he has no legal way to overturn it," _Hermione explained._ "He must now realize our threats are very real."_

"_Why is he doing it?" _Harry mentally muttered. "_We could solve this thing quickly if he'd just give us an opening."_

_"He really thinks he knows all the answers. Besides remember that Miranda said he had a deal with the Dursleys. A deal he still has to fulfill," _Hermione replied. "_But I think he has to come to us, but if he doesn't soon then we need to make sure he's checking Bellatrix's vault for the cup. If the Ministry gets to it first no telling what they might do to it."_

Harry realized he hadn't replied back to Sirius. "Sorry Sirius, I was having a quick conversation with Hermione. She thinks it only shows Dumbledore has run out of options concerning me."

"She's probably right, but keep on your toes."

"I'll try, but what are we going to do with Pettigrew?"

"Feed him to that Giant Spider you were telling me about?" Sirius suggested.

"Aragog? We had planned on doing that to Umbridge, but things worked out differently there," Harry said. "That reminds me, I need to find out what her status is. When will her trial be?"

"I think if you just ask Fudge, he'll make sure it's at a time and place of your convenience," Sirius replied jovially. "He was bending over backward helping me earlier."

Harry remembered something he and Hermione had discussed a few days past. "Do you think you could go buy something at Borgin and Burkes?"

"Not at the moment," Sirius replied. "I've got Tonks and Shacklebolt following me wherever I go for now. It's to make sure I don't get attacked by anyone not having heard the news yet, but what do you need?"

"Remember how we told you about Draco sneaking the Death Eaters into the school next year?"

"Yes..."

"We want to buy the Vanishing Cabinet from there and have it eventually delivered to the Grangers," Harry explained. "That way Hermione can spend a lot more time with her parents. I...I still feel guilty about how much she gave up for me."

"Of course," Sirius replied more somberly. "I wish...wait, I'll send Kreacher and have him buy it. My mother always sent him there to buy things."

"That's great," Harry said. "Tell him it's the big cabinet at the front of the store."

"Let's have him deliver that one back here until you're ready to get it to the Grangers."

"Thanks Sirius and tell Kreacher thank you as well."

"I'll do that. Oh Tonks found out earlier that Lucius wound up in St. Mungos."

"WHAT? Are the Aurors there to arrest him?"

"They are there, but it won't do any good. According to Tonks, he had his mind destroyed and bit off his own tongue. I'd say that Voldy wasn't very happy with him."

Harry took a few seconds to digest that information. He remembered all the things that Lucius had done, the diary he'd cursed Ginny with and the Basilisk. The abuse of Dobby, the ouster of Dumbledore that same year...everything the man had done quickly ran through his mind and he couldn't find a bit of regret anywhere. "That was unexpected, but I can't say I'm sorry," He finally replied.

"I know what you mean," Sirius replied. "I'll go get Kreacher working on the cabinet you wanted. I'll call back later unless you and that wife of yours will be too busy," Sirius winked at his godson, "celebrating."

Harry's cheeks turned red, but he couldn't help but think of another night in the Room of Requirements with Hermione. "We just might at that."

Sirius just chuckled at his godson before the mirror went black.

As Harry put the mirror away he noticed Neville was sitting up now. He had a tired smile on his face.

"We...we really did it?" Neville asked. "It wasn't all a dream?"

"Nope, not a dream Neville," Harry said. "I told you that you had it in you."

"My Gran...she said she was proud of me," Neville said almost in disbelief.

"She should be," Harry replied. "I also think there is another young lady who's proud of you as well. What about we go find two special women and go down to dinner. _Ready for dinner love?" _He finished to his wife.

_"I'll be in the common room in ten minutes,"_ Hermione replied. "_I need a shower badly and I imagine you do too."_

When the four teens who'd taken on the Death Eaters the previous night entered the Great Hall, the commotion died immediately as all eyes turned toward them.

"The word must be out," Harry said to his friends. His eyes went immediately to the head table where the silvery bearded Headmaster sat staring at them. He cocked his head slightly in a questioning manner, but received no reply from Dumbledore.

Finally the noise the silence ended as the voices from around the room started again.

"It's Potter!" "Longbottom? Lovegood?" "They killed eight Death Eaters and Harry defeated You-Know-Who...again."

"I wonder how..." Hermione started but then caught a glimpse of one of the Daily Prophets and pointed it out to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "They were going to find out about it sometime," As he led the way over to the Gryffindor table, he thought of the last time after the Battle at the Ministry. The loss of Sirius had devastated him and Dumbledore's manipulation about the prophecy only made it worse. He glanced again at the Head Table. "_Does he realize how much wrong he does because he assumes he is right?"_

_"Unfortunately no,"_ Hermione replied. "_I'm not sure if arrogance is the right word, but he certainly doesn't believe he can be wrong."_

_"But we showed him he had been."_

_"We can only hope it makes him rethink a few things."_

When they got to the table, a spot wide enough for all of them to sit together opened immediate among the wide-eyed first and second year students. Across the table were several of their fifth year classmates.

"Did you really..." Seamus started but then his voice dropped to a whisper, "really battle You-Know-Who?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. It's the same thing that happened last year when we were in the graveyard."

"And you killed eight Death Eaters?"

"They...they sort of killed themselves..." Harry stammered.

"I guess it's a good thing Ron was there when it came to You-Know-Who.."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean when he drove him away..."

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked cutting Seamus off.

"Ron told us," Seamus said. "He said that he was there as well and if it hadn't been for him..." He didn't finish because Harry and Hermione had both turned to look down the table at their old friend who had turned beet red. Beside him sat Lavender Brown.

"You were there?" Harry asked his old friend sharply. "I must have missed you."

"Uhm..." Ron swallowed the last bite of food he had been chewing. "I...they must have misunderstood," He said finally. "I said, IF I had been there, I'd have..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at his food.

"Let me assure you Ron," Hermione spoke up, "had you been there, you probably would have been taken out early. _If not by the Death Eaters then very possibly by me...how dare he claim he was there?"_

_"Same as fourth year," _Harry said. "_After the second task remember. He wants attention I guess," _He turned back to Seamus. "The only people who were there are us," He said motioning to Hermione, Neville and Luna. "Though we did get some help from the Fred and George."

"They were there?" Angelina Johnson asked. She had moved closer to listen to Harry and Hermione. "Are they alright? Did you see Fred?"

Even after seeing him last week and last night, having Angelina specifically mention Fred by name brought back the sight of him dying in the last timeline; of his body lying in the Great Hall next to Remus and Tonks. Harry swallowed to regain his thoughts before answering. "They're fine. We only got some supplies from their store that helped us in the battle with the Death Eaters. I think they did come at the end with Dumbledore's Order, but by then it was mostly over."

A look of relief passed through Angelina's expression. "They didn't mention them in the Prophet."

"I don't think they would mind," Harry replied. "But I have a feeling that the Ministry is very interested in them right now."

"Why?" Now a shocked expression was clearly evident, not only on Angelina's face, but everyone around them. "They...they didn't do anything wrong did they?"

"No...it's because their stuff was so good it helped us beat a dozen death eaters," Harry explained. "Madam Bones herself mentioned she wanted to talk to them. Something tells me that Fred and George are going to be very wealthy people soon."

"WOW!" Dean chimed in from further down. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"May I read your paper?" Hermione asked. "I'll let you know how accurate they are. I know the Ministry gave the reporters that were at the press conference..." Silverware slammed down onto a plate and everyone looked around to see Ron storming away mumbling. "More fame...more money...Harry..." A confused Lavender still sat at the table and watched her boyfriend just leave without saying a word to her. It was only after he'd cleared the door that she realized he wasn't coming back. She got up and chased after him.

When Ron had originally risen both Harry and Hermione had grasped their wands. It wasn't until Ron had moved through the door leading out of the Great Hall did they relax and turn back to the others at the table.

Hermione took the offered newspaper and laid it out in front of her. She instantly recognized the picture that took up the entire front page was from her own memory, being displayed above the Pensieve. She turned the page and read the main story. It quickly became apparent that the reporter had just rewrote the Ministry release using more flowery terms, but the details were accurate. There were additional photos and stories as well. Finally she looked up and noticed not only was the entire Gryffindor table now pressing in on them, but so were most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"It's mostly correct," She said as she handed the newspaper back to Seamus.

"Tell us everything," A female voice called and Harry looked to see Susan Bones looking back at them. He then glanced at Hermione and then at Luna and Neville. Hermione and Neville each gave a shrug, while Luna looked on in amazement as if she'd not been part of the story.

"Fine," Harry said, "Last evening after dinner, I was tricked by Voldemort into believing my Godfather..." Harry started.

"Is it really Sirius Black?" Someone asked. "The paper said he was innocent...but he...I mean he tried to kill you."

"No he didn't. As the paper clearly says," Hermione explained, "and what we tried to tell the Ministry two years ago, Sirius never betrayed Harry's parents. It was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black..."

"Will soon die as will you Potter," The voice of Draco Malfoy said from behind them as he and his overgrown bodyguards nudged his way through the people surrounding the Potters. "You made a huge mistake last night Scarhead."

They might be in younger bodies but their reflexes were of the two year older minds. Before anyone at the table could blink Harry and Hermione were out of their seats facing Malfoy with their wands out. Neville and Luna followed closely behind them. Harry's wand was pointed directly at Malfoy while Hermione and the others had their wands on Crabbe and Goyle.

"What mistake would that have been?" Harry asked as he glared at Malfoy with eyes that were now dark green. "The part where I beat Moldyvort again? The part where eight of his Death Eaters died? Or the part where I tricked your father into giving his master a fake prophecy?"

"My Father..."

"Your Father is nothing." Harry snarled. "In case you haven't..."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for each of you and twenty from Ravenclaw for you Miss Lovegood," The greasy voice of Severus Snape interrupted. "You will put away those wands or suffer the consequences."

Harry's eyes never left Malfoy and neither he nor Hermione or either of their friends lowered their wands. "As I told the Headmaster earlier, I do not recognize you having any authority over me Snivellous."

A collective gasp rose from the table, but Harry continued on. "Hermione and I will lower our wands only when these snakes slither back to their table. For five years they have been on my case, time and time again you have ignored them. If the professors in this school won't do anything about them, then I will."

"Potter, you arrogant little..."

"Severus I shall handle this," Dumbledore said as he strolled into the group. "Harry will you and your friends please put your wands away. I assure you that neither Mr. Malfoy nor his friends are a threat to you."

"Sir, as I was just saying, for five years Malfoy and his miniature troll friends have constantly badgered us. You and the rest of the professors have chosen to ignore it," Harry finally took his eyes off of Draco and looked at the Headmaster. Hermione immediately shifted her wand to Draco. "You ignored it when he kept calling Hermione a mudblood, you ignored it when he started a campaign against me during the Triwizard, and you ignore it every single time he strolled over here to start trouble like right now. IT STOPS NOW!"

"Do simple words hurt you so much Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"When those words go unpunished the person never learns there are repercussions," Harry retorted. "Soon it escalates from words to actions, from actions to curses. You allow the bigotry that Voldemort champions to grow in this school unchecked sir."

"They are just innocent children like yourself..."

Harry cut off the Headmaster as he pointed at the three Slytherins. "They are not innocent children. They are old enough to become Death Eaters themselves and unless you do something that's what will eventually happen," He stole a glance at Malfoy before turning back to Dumbledore. "Maybe sooner than you think."

Blue eyes were locked on green eyes as the Headmaster stared at Harry. Finally the Headmaster said. "We shall discuss this later Mr. Potter. For now put your wands away. Mr. Malfoy is leaving with me. I have just received word from his mother and need to pass along some news to him."

"You're just going to let Potter get away with this?" Snape asked. "Threatening fellow students?"

"He might have a point Severus," Dumbledore pointed out as he guided Malfoy away from Harry and his friends.

"He's just being arrogant, like his father," Severus replied.

"I don't believe so," Dumbledore stated. When they were finally outside the door, he turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy I have the unpleasant task of telling you that your father is currently in St. Mungos. Your mother has requested you be sent there as soon as possible."

"My father? What...what's wrong with him?" Draco asked. He'd read the article about his father escaping with Voldemort. Draco had presumed his father would buy himself back in favor like he always did.

"That is something your mother should speak to you about," Dumbledore replied gently. "You should go pack your trunk and meet Professor Snape in the Entrance Hall. You will not be coming back to school this year."

An hour later Draco Malfoy walked into a Hospital ward where he saw his mother sitting next to a bed. Draco could see the blond hair of his father on the pillow.

Narcissa turned when she heard the door open and saw her son standing there looking at her and his father. She rose and crossed the room to him. Gently she pulled him into a hug. Several seconds went by before she let him go and explained. "Draco, your father..." Tears started running down her cheeks as she told her son what she knew and what the Healers had told her. "It was the Dark Lord..."

"NO!" Draco spat as he looked at his father. "It was Potter's fault; his and that mudblood. I swear I'll..."

"SLAP" Draco looked stunned as he stared at his mother who was also stunned as she stared at her own hand. Finally she her gaze shifted to her son and she saw the red-shaped hand print on his face. "Draco, listen to me," She said quietly. "The Dark Lord did this to your father I am sure of it."

"Because Potter..."

"Because your father failed," Narcissa said. "Your father underestimated Harry Potter as did the Dark Lord," She turned to look at her husband before continuing through a faltering voice. "You will leave Harry Potter alone Draco. You must. I can't risk losing you as well."

"You can't be serious mother," Draco exclaimed. "Potter is responsible and I will..."

"NO!" Narcissa exploded as she whirled back to face her son. "You will do nothing. How many times has Potter faced the Dark Lord and survived? He faced your father and eleven others including my sister last night and beat them and then took on the Dark Lord himself and BEAT HIM," Narcissa now had tears in her eyes. "My husband is all but gone, my sister is dead; I will not lose you as well. Go home Draco, go home and do nothing."

Draco stared at his mother for several long seconds; his grey eyes reflecting no emotions. Finally he glanced over at the bed where his father laid one more time before he turned and walked out of the ward.

***** E E ******

Ginny Weasley had kept mum while her brother had made a fool of himself, but she now sat at the Gryffindor table watching Harry argue with the Headmaster. She smiled to herself as she thought of the cauldrons currently simmering in the small alcove of the cave where the boats that bring the first years to the castle docked. She knew it would be very unlikely for them to be discovered there. When Professor Dumbledore turned and walked away she spoke up. "Harry, you were incredibly brave last night, but if you'd asked me..." she paused as she smiled at Harry, "I mean any of us in Dumbledore's Army would have gladly helped you."

Several other DA people agreed with her and said so.

"I appreciate the thought," Harry said. "But I didn't want anyone in danger because of me," He then decided to have a little fun with the youngest Weasley. "Besides Ginny, you know I think of you like a sister and never would want anything to happen to you."

"_Oh that was excellent love,"_ Hermione said.

Ginny's eyes flew open wide as she swallowed hard. "A...a sister?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "I mean your mother treats me just like a son so of course that would make you my sister wouldn't it?"

"Uh...yeah...of course...I...I need to go check on something," Ginny said as she stood and left the table. "_A sister? A SISTER? I will be your wife someday Harry Potter!" _She thought over and over as she left the Great Hall.

Harry looked at his wife and then leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "You on the other hand, I think of you as more of my wife," He finished with a wink.

"Your wife?" Hermione said with an eyebrow raised.

"_Now if I mention it out loud people will think I am still playing along,"_ Harry mentally told his wife.

An idea came to Luna and she smiled. She leaned over and whispered something to Neville and then she quickly got to her feet and walked over to Hermione. Taking her by the arm she turned to her boyfriend. "Neville if you please..."

Neville got a mischievous look on his face. "Oh...yeah," He said. He turned to Harry and started in an official tone. "Do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?"

Harry looked over at Hermione who was grinning. "Without a doubt," He replied.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter as your husband?"

Hermione pretended to argue with Luna as they exchanged whispers. Finally her shoulders slumped and she said. "My maid of honor insists I should so I guess I'll take him."

"Then I pronounce you bonded for life," Neville said authoritatively. "Harry you may kiss the bride."

The whole section of the Gryffindor table and everyone else who had gather around started whooping and celebrating as Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione.

"What is going on here?" a Scottish voice broke through the noise. Everyone quieted instantly as Professor McGonagall made her way into the crowd of students.

"Neville was just marrying us," Harry replied with a smile.

McGonagall stared at the raven haired young man for several seconds before she realized what they had done. "As long as you're not expecting married quarters now."

That brought a few whistles from Dean and Seamus that quickly died away as McGonagall turned her stare toward them.

"And Mrs... Potter is it now?" McGonagall ask as her eyes found her favorite student.

"It does have a pleasant ring to it," Hermione replied.

"Well I hope if there is an actual ceremony sometime in the future, I will be invited?"

"Yes ma'am. Of course ma'am."

The news of the 'wedding' spread even faster than the events of the prior night. As they walked around the castle that evening they were constantly called "Mr. and Mrs. Potter," They smiled and acknowledged each greeting.

"That was very smart Harry," Hermione said as they walked together on the path around Black lake later that evening.

"It was Luna's idea according to Neville."

"She might be strange sometimes, but she is a good friend."

"That she is," Harry agreed.

Twenty minutes later Dobby popped up beside them. "Winky is wanting to know what Mistress and Master wants her to do with Rat man?" He asked.

Harry stopped as his eyes went wide. "I mentioned him to Sirius earlier but we got distracted," He looked at Hermione. "Should we just turn him over to the Aurors?"

"Maybe we give him to Sirius," Hermione suggested. "Or Aragog."

"Let's go see him," Harry said. "We'll contact Sirius and see what he wants to do," He turned to Dobby. "Dobby, we'll be there shortly. Tell Winky we're sorry that we haven't gotten to her today."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby will tell Winky," Dobby said and disappeared.

As they started back to the castle, their discussion with Dumbledore arose again. "Do you think he'll tell us about the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked.

"I think he has to," Harry replied. "If not we need to find a way to force the issue."

"I know. We can get most of them out the way so easily. He should have a lead on the ring by now and the locket is already in his possession. If he checks Bellatrix's vault, that's the cup. The hard one is the diadem. I'm not sure how we can find it and make it look..." Hermione stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "I have an idea. We use Pettigrew."

"How...what?"

"We make him think he was here to steal the diadem out of the Room of Requirements," Hermione said. "We then turn him over to Dumbledore who should be able to get that information from him."

Harry stared at his wife for a second before replying. "Have I mentioned how brilliant you are Mrs. Potter?"

"I really did enjoy it when Professor McGonagall called me that in front of everyone," Hermione said. She ran her thumb over the ring on her left hand and smiled. "You know if we do this right, we can have the horcruxes gone by the end of the summer."

"Then all we have to do is find a way to kill Voldemort," Harry said as a wistful look appeared on his face. "You know what I would love to do? I'd love to find a way to kill him and make it look like you did it. I would love to see what Dumbledore would do if it appeared the Prophecy was false."

"If we can think of a way to do it, I'd like it as well," Hermione agreed. "But I'm not going to wait for any fancy plans to fall into place. The longer he is alive, the more people who will die."

****** E E ******

At St. Mungos later that night a drowsy Narcissa Black was just about to go home and get some sleep when she heard the door open. With the ward darkened to allow the patients to go to sleep, she could only make out a few features of the person who stood silhouetted in the light of the doorway.

"Bella?" Narcissa gasped as she saw her sister who was supposed to be dead.

The person in question walked into the room and with each step her features grew a little more defined. "No Cissy," Andromeda Tonks answered finally. "It's me. My daughter told me that Bella died last night and what happened to Lucius. I thought I would stop by and see...well to see if you needed anything."

"But...you…we..." Narcissa started.

"You're still my baby sister Cissy," Andromeda remarked. "No matter what has happened since, you'll always be my baby sister. But if you don't want me here, I'll leave."

Narcissa realized that not a single one of the people she had considered to be her friends had been by to see her. She looked at Andromeda Tonks, the woman who their mother had disowned because she had married a muggle-born. As she continued to stare at her sister, Narcissa's whole world came crashing down on her. She soon found her older sister's arms around her as she cried on the shoulder of the last person she would have ever expected to be there for her.

**** E E ****

Ginny Weasley stirred the last of the cauldrons as she added another ingredient to the simmering liquid. "Sister?" she kept muttering to herself. "That bitch has my Harry very confused. She's the one who probably suggested that," She started stirring in the opposite direction per the instructions. "Next week these will be done and we'll see what kind of sister he thinks I am," As she climbed into bed later another thought came to mind. "_Maybe a small lust potion as well,"_ She closed her eyes as she imagined Harry's strong hands roaming over her body. "_I bet that bookworm would never let him touch her like that. She'd probably make him read a book on the subject," _She smirked as she thought. "_Harry dear, write me an essay on the proper places to touch a woman's body."_


	18. Chapter 18 A rat and a Beetle

Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**June 19th Continued**

"So how do we do this?" Harry asked as they looked at the unconscious form of Peter Pettigrew. He had several red marks and swellings on his forehead as Winky had decided to use a pot rather than magic to keep Pettigrew unconscious.

"Let's call Sirius first," Hermione suggested. "This should be as much his decision as ours. This man betrayed him as well as your parents, caused him to be locked away in Azkaban and in the last timeline, that all ended up with him being dead."

Harry looked at his wife and with a small smile he nodded and pulled out the ever present mirror. "Sirius Black," This time it took a minute for him to respond. When he did, they could see he was in one of the bathrooms at Grimmauld place.

"How's your evening going Pup?"

"Oh the same old stuff, a little of this and that. Got married…you know all the usual."

"Got married?" Sirius asked in a confused voice. "But…but I thought..."

"It was a joke by Neville and Luna. Now if I happen to slip up and say Hermione's my wife they'll not even think about it," Harry explained. "In fact half the school is addressing us as Mr. and Mrs. Potter now."

"So the truth disguised as a joke?" Sirius asked with a glint in his eyes. "Now that's true Marauder style."

"Like I said it was Luna and Neville," Harry said. "Now the reason for the call, we've got Peter here," Harry turned the mirror down so Sirius could see the traitor. "Hermione had a great idea but we wanted ask your thoughts about it."

"What is it?"

"As you know one of the things we have to do is find a logical reason to be looking for a Horcrux in the Room of Requirements," Harry started.

"So we thought we'd change Pettigrew's memories so he thinks that's the mission he was sent to Hogwarts to do; to steal the Diadem," Hermione continued. "It will put another Horcrux in Dumbledore's hands and maybe give us the opening for him to explain them to us."

"Think he will?"

"I stood up to him in the middle of the Great Hall this evening because of Malfoy," Harry said. "He tried to tell me to let Draco run his mouth off like he always does. I explained that doing that only allows the bigotry to continue in the castle. He has got to know by now that I'm not going to roll over and play docile little Harry Potter anymore."

"Just be careful," Sirius said. "The more you argue with him the more you're likely to say something you shouldn't."

"Yeah I know," Harry sighed. "It...it's just the last time he played me; he used my emotions against me. He used your death to further his…his I don't even know what to call it. A game, a plan?" Harry took a couple of breaths before continuing. "For two years after this time I believed in him, believed everything he ever told me. Now knowing what's really happening behind those eyes of his I find it very infuriating."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband. "He's a man who's lost sight of the trees because he can only see the forest. He's so wrapped up in Voldemort, he no longer sees anything but him."

Harry sighed again. "I know," He said as he gave his wife a small smile before looking back at the mirror. "So do you agree with the plan to turn him over to Dumbledore? Or do you want a chance at Pettigrew?"

Sirius didn't speak for several seconds but finally he replied. "Just do me a favor will you, ask Fudge and Bones to make sure he's put in my old cell in Azkaban."

"Sure thing Padfoot," Then Harry remembered what happened the last time he had seen Pettigrew. "Of course, it's possible that he might never survive. His hand might kill him again if he tells Dumbledore anything."

"I won't weep if it does," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Just let me know how it goes."

"We will," Harry replied and the mirror went dark. He looked again at Hermione. "So how are we going to do this? I would have said we spotted him on the Marauder's Map but I don't want Dumbledore to know about it."

"We spotted a silver pawed rat?"

"But he's not in his animagus form so how would we explain him not being in his form? Unless you know the animagus reversal spell Sirius and Remus did?" At his own use of his godfather's name he rolled his eyes at himself and pulled back out the mirror. Ten minutes later they knew the spell to reverse the animagus form if someone asked them.

After Hermione made the corrections to Pettigrew's memories, they had Dobby and Winky apparate them to right outside of the Room of Requirements. With a quick look around to make sure no one saw them, Hermione raced off toward McGonagall's office.

"Professor!" She exclaimed as she ran into their Head of House's office without even knocking a short time later. "We got him," She was breathing hard as she had run the entire way to make it very realistic. "We got him."

"Got whom Mis..Mrs Potter?"

"Pettigrew!" Hermione said excitedly. "Harry and I were…were going to the Room of Requirements and we noticed something glinting in the light. It was a rat…I mean the paw of a rat. Harry stunned him...we got him."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes Ma'am. Can you come? Maybe ask Professor Dumbledore to come as well?"

"Most certainly," McGonagall replied. She quickly moved to her fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Headmaster's office," She said. "When the flames turned green she continued. "Albus, M..Miss Granger is in my office and she says she and Mr. Potter captured Peter Pettigrew inside the castle," She looked back questioningly at Hermione.

"Seventh floor ma'am. Right outside the Room of Requirements."

"Did you hear her Albus?"

"I shall meet you there," Dumbledore replied and the green flames disappeared.

"_McGonagall and I are meeting Dumbledore there," _Hermione said to Harry.

Less than five minutes later everyone had grouped around the smallish man lying unconscious on the hall floor. Harry was telling Dumbledore the story. "Something metallic glinted in the hallway and it caught my eye. I looked and saw a rat, but then I noticed the rat had a silver paw. I thought it must be Pettigrew so I stunned him. Hermione and I forced him out of his form by the animagus reversal spell that Remus and Sirius used two years ago."

"I wonder why he's here," McGonagall said. "And what's with the red welts on his head?"

"I wonder myself," Dumbledore replied with a contemplative look on his face. "As for the marks, it's possible Voldemort has found a new way to torture his servants."

"Should we call Madam Bones?" Harry asked. He pulled out his mirror. "I can get Sirius to do it."

"Let's wait on that Harry," The Headmaster suggested. "I'd like to question Peter first. He wouldn't be here without orders from Riddle and I'd like to find out what those were."

"Of course Professor," Harry agreed. "But I'm going to be there."

"That's not necessary."

"Sir, this man betrayed my parents and the entire wizarding world. I watched him escape two years ago and that allowed Voldemort to return. I will not let that happen again," Harry said in a very defiant tone.

"Do you really think he could escape from me?" Dumbledore asked.

"If you didn't wish him to escape, probably not," Harry replied as he eyed the Headmaster. "But I'm not so sure that's the case."

"And why would I want a Death Eater to escape?"

"I'm not sure sir, but you haven't been trying very hard to capture him. Hermione and I were discussing the fact that you've had Snape as your spy ever since Voldemort returned. Surely he must have known where Pettigrew was hiding."

"Even if he did know, he could not divulge the information. Tom uses various means to hide himself."

"That was an interesting non-answer to a question sir," Hermione said. "You mean you could think of no way for Severus to lure Pettigrew out?"

"I could never jeopardize Severus for a single Death Eater," Albus explained. "What he does is too valuable for our cause."

"_For his own cause you mean, but you'd never believe it," _Harry thought before responding. "It's a moot point now. But I still would like to hear what he has to say. If he was here to try to get to me, I'd like to know and no, I would not trust you to tell me if he was."

"Harry I beg of you to consider this attitude of yours," Dumbledore pleaded. "I cannot allow you to keep acting this way. I've allowed you some latitude, but I must insist it stop. I am Headmaster of this school and you must show the proper respect to me and my professors."

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a few seconds before turning to McGonagall. "Ma'am, could you compile mine and Hermione's school records. We will not be returning next year." He looked back at Dumbledore. "Shall we leave now or do you wish us to wait and leave on the train?"

"Really now Mr. Potter is that really called for?" The Deputy Headmistress asked. "The Headmaster does have a point."

"If you knew the whole story you wouldn't be answering that way," Harry replied coolly. "I told him this morning that I refuse to keep playing the same game he's been playing at ever since I was born."

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster with a quizzical look. "Professor?"

Dumbledore had been trying to find a way to argue his way back into an advantageous position with Harry but he couldn't find one. As he looked into Harry's green eyes he could see the determination that had led the young man through the struggles of the last few years. But he also noticed the eyes had a look of fatigue as well. He could only surmise the young man was truly on the verge of breaking from Hogwarts and possibly magical Britain altogether. Finally he sighed and said. "Follow me then Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. We shall see what Pettigrew has to say," He looked at McGonagall. "Minerva, I'd like to do this privately. Thank you for your assistance and I'll call for you later."

McGonagall glanced from Harry to Dumbledore before finally nodding. "I shall be in my office," She said.

"I'd like to call Sirius. I'm sure he'd like to know we have Wormtail," Harry said as Dumbledore levitated the unconscious traitor and started toward his office.

"I'd prefer that you wait until we hear what Peter has to say," Dumbledore replied. "_Though if Sirius were to attempt to assault Pettigrew in revenge, it would allow me to show the Minister that he is unsuitable to be Harry's guardian and guardianship could be returned to the Dursleys," _Dumbledore glanced at Harry as they walked down the corridor. "I'm sure that we can invite Sirius to my office before we call the authorities though."

"Thank you sir," Harry answered automatically but looked at Hermione who was walking beside him holding his hand. "_Did I mention inviting Sirius here? I only wanted to tell him."_

"_Probably trying to make an overture to you," _Hermione replied. "_Make it seems he's giving you more than you asked for."_

_"I guess."_

They walked silently along the corridors and steps, passing a few students who looked curiously at the group. Harry and Hermione were going over the story they had made up just to make sure they were ready for any explanations required. As they passed the Gargoyle and started up the steps, Harry grinned at the thought of Sirius finally getting to see Pettigrew and knowing that he would be there when Wormtail was turned over to the DMLE.

"_I just wished Sirius would have had a chance at him. After all of those years in Azkaban he should but we really need this for now. But Peter being in his old cell will feel pretty good for him too. Though I think if he had an equal choice he'd prefer to rip the rat to pieces and feed him to an Acromantula," _Harry thought to Hermione.

"_We need to stop thinking like that," _Hermione insisted. "_Yes Peter might deserve it, but I'm afraid if we let revenge start controlling our thoughts we will lose ourselves. Yes those who we know will murder innocent people later need to be dealt with and I imagine we will be responsible for a few more deaths, but we can't start killing people purely for revenge. Besides Pettigrew has done much worse than just betraying Sirius and your parents, he betrayed everyone. He really does need a public trial; let everyone hear from his own mouth what he did."_

_"You're right," _Harry admitted after a couple of seconds._ "Though if Dumbledore is going to invite Sirius in, maybe he can at least give the rat a good thumping before the Aurors show up," _Harry smiled as he thought of the look on Dumbledore's face if Sirius were to punch the traitor right in front of him. He knew Dumbledore would never allow it to continue and would stop Sirius from actually killing Peter. Harry stumbled as the steps made it to the level of Dumbledore's office as he realized what would happen next. "_Love, what do you think Dumbledore would do if Sirius were to attack Peter in his office?"_

"_He'd stop him of course."_

"_And…"_

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly and then her eyes flew open as she made the same logical conclusion. "_He might turn him over to Madam Bones to be prosecuted and that would leave a pathway…"_

"_For me to return to the Dursleys."_

"_We're starting to get paranoid now,"_ Hermione said. "_He wouldn't really stoop that low would he?"_

"_Maybe we are," _Harry agreed. "_But we need to be on guard anytime we're around Dumbledore. I hope once those damn blood wards fail, he'll stop trying to get control of me."_

"_We can hope."_

"Now if you're going to be here," Dumbledore started as he put Pettigrew in a chair and magically bound him. "You must not mention Severus. That's why I did not request Veritaserum from him. There are spies in the Ministry that would hear if Peter tells people that Professor Snape helped me in questioning him."

Harry and Hermione both nodded. They could understand the necessity to leave Snape out of this questioning unlike the end of the fourth year when he helped question Crouch Junior. At that time Snape had not rejoined Voldemort and no one was quite sure what had happened.

The office door closed and the lock sounded with a loud click as Dumbledore sealed his office. "I'm going to bring him around now," Dumbledore said. With a flick of his wand and a softly spoken 'Ennervate' Peter started stirring.

Peter Pettigrew's eyes opened slowly, sluggishly but when he saw the long grey beard of the person in front of him he instantly tried to change into his animagus form.

"Hello Peter," Dumbledore said. "While bound in that chair, you will not be able to change so it does no good to keep trying."

Pettigrew's eyes looked around the room in panic and came to rest on Harry and Hermione. "Harry, so like your father…."

"Shove it Wormtail," Harry snarled. "Yes I'm like my father and if he was here right now, I'm sure he'd kill you on the spot. I should have let Sirius and Remus kill you two years ago. You betrayed your friends."

"I…I had no choice," Peter whined.

"And you had no choice last year, bringing Voldemort back to life?" Harry asked. "Every death that has happened or will happen because of Voldemort is your responsibility and that doesn't even include Cedric Diggory, the young man who came to the cemetery last year that you killed. You are a traitor, traitor to your friends and a traitor to every good witch and wizard who now has to live in fear."

Peter became agitated and began to struggle against the bindings.

"You can struggle all you want, but you will not get free. Now Peter, maybe you can tell me why you're in my castle?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was soft but his blue eyes were hard and focused.

Peter stopped struggling and looked at the floor. No words came from his tightly sealed lips as he shook his head.

"Peter, you will talk eventually," Dumbledore said. "I will be handing you over to the Ministry shortly and they will interrogate you with Veritaserum."

"If you don't start talking," Harry added. "I will personally make sure that your soul finds its way into a Dementor. The Minister is especially willing to listen to me right now."

"I read the Prophet Harry," Pettigrew scoffed as a bit of defiance rose in him. "I know the Minister doesn't like you, either of you," He nodded toward Dumbledore as well.

"Headmaster, do you have the paper from this afternoon?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked at the muggleborn witch and nodded. He reached over to his desk and picked up the paper and handed it to her. She quickly turned to a picture of the Minister shaking Harry's hand.

"The Minister is indebted to Harry right now," She said as she showed Pettigrew the picture. She then turned to the front page. "And if you don't know, your master lost to Harry this morning," She turned to the front page that showed the two battling in the Ministry. "All but one of the Death Eaters he sent to the Ministry died or was captured."

Pettigrew looked at the picture of Harry dueling Voldemort and he recognized the same golden cage that had happened last year in the graveyard. A sense of hopelessness passed through him. He looked up at Harry and then at Dumbledore. "I…I was sent to get something for my master," He said as the memories Hermione had placed in him took over.

"What did he need from Hogwarts?"

"He...he said I was to find a special room on the seventh floor and…" his voice trailed off as he looked down at his arm in horror. The silver hand was struggling to raise his arm toward his neck but the magical bindings were keeping the arm from moving. A 'crack' was heard as Pettigrew's wrist snapped. The rat faced man cried out in pain as the silver hand continued to try to fight its way loose.

Harry had thought that the bindings that held the arm in place would prevent the hand from exacting penance from Wormtail this time, but Voldemort's magic had other plans. He and Hermione now watched in horror as the silver hand was literally ripping itself off of Pettigrew's arm to accomplish its task.

"HELP ME!" Wormtail screamed in horror and pain as he watched his wrist separate. The magical silver hand started climbing his arm dragging blood, bone and muscles with it while blood continued to spurt from his open arm. His screams grew louder and louder until suddenly the hand went flying across the room.

Harry looked from Wormtail to the Headmaster and saw him standing there with the Elder wand in his hand. He watched Dumbledore send another hex toward the hand but missed as it had recovered and was scurrying like some grotesque bloody insect back toward Pettigrew. Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands and sent bludgeoning hexes at it as well. Harry hit it with a well-aimed hex that threw it back against a wall and Dumbledore followed up with some kind of yellow spell that caused the hand to melt into a silver puddle.

Dumbledore moved quickly to Pettigrew and started examining the bloody wrist which was bleeding profusely. He turned to the teens. "Get Madam Pomfrey in the floo and tell her we have an emergency," As Harry and Hermione raced to do as instructed, Dumbledore turned back to Pettigrew. He sent a shrinking spell at the cuff of Pettigrew's shirt. As he continued to shrink it, the cuff began to serve as a tourniquet until the blood ceased to flow.

It was another twenty minutes before Pomfrey left the Headmaster's office. Pettigrew's stump was sealed and bandaged; he'd been given Blood Replenishing and pain relief potions. She'd even healed the pot induced welts on the rat's forehead. The blood had been vanished from the floor and the adrenaline had settled down.

"Well Peter, that's the gratitude from your master for your sacrifice and dedication," Dumbledore said as he nodded toward silver puddle on the floor.

Peter eyed the puddle nervously like it was going to transform back into a hand and continue the attack, but he'd lost all of his nerves. "I…I was sent to steal a crown like thing. He called it a diadem," He sputtered. "My…my master said it was very important for him to have it, that he'd left it here many years ago."

Harry glanced at Hermione and gave her a silent '_well done_'. Her memory modifications were working perfectly.

Dumbledore was staring at the traitor bound in the chair but his mind was elsewhere. He'd long suspected that Voldemort had used founder's objects to hide his horcruxes. He thought of the memories from Hokey the house-elf that showed the cup of Hufflepuff not to mention the locket that had he'd been handed two weeks ago. He had known instantly what the locket was and what it probably contained in it. He'd yet been able to destroy it though. If Riddle had come across the long lost Diadem of Ravenclaw it would be exactly what he'd use for a Horcrux. "_I might be jumping to conclusions. It might not be that Diadem. It might be anything," _He thought as he refocused on Pettigrew. "Tell us where this object is supposed to be."

"He'll kill me if I tell you," Peter cried.

"He's already tried to kill you," Dumbledore said as he nodded again toward the silver puddle.

Peter stared at the silvery spot on the floor for a full minute before continuing. "He said that it was a hidden room; one that only he had ever discovered in this castle. I…I had to go the seventh floor and walk in front of a blank wall area while asking for a room to store things in."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He...he said it was a very large room and I was to stay there until I found it."

Harry used those words as an opening. "Sir, that's got to be the Room of Requirements."

"I agree."

"Whatever this diadem thing is, Hermione and I will be glad to go look for it," Harry continued. "I mean if it might take several days, we really don't have anything to do right now until the end of the year."

Dumbledore was about to reject Harry's offer as he turned to look at him, but as he did, he found the emerald eyes that belonged to Lily Potter and the face that was so like James Potter looking back at him. A series of memories flooded through his mind. Memories of the night he found James and Lily dead, memories of a young man only eleven years old desperately fighting to keep the Philosopher's Stone out of Voldemort's hands, of a twelve year old boy stumbling wearily into McGonagall's office with a sword in his hand and a missing young girl beside him having faced a horror fully grown wizards would have ran from, of a young man who risked the perils of time to save his godfather while at the same time driving off Dementors with a Patronus spell that was well above what he should have been able to do, and finally of a young man materializing at the end of the Triwizard tournament clutching the dead body of a friend after having battled Voldemort. A final memory of the confrontation with Harry at dinner this previous evening and what he'd said.

_"They are not innocent children. They are old enough to become Death Eaters themselves and unless you do something that's what will eventually happen." _

It was at that moment when Dumbledore realized he might have been wrong about Harry. As he studied the young man, he wondered if in that same sentence Harry had proclaimed he was ready to fight as well. "_Maybe it is time, at least for a small amount of what he needs to know," _He thought before returning his attention back to the two teens. "Very well Harry," Dumbledore said finally. "But I think we need to discuss a few things before you do, but it is late tonight and we need to turn Peter over to the proper authorities. Could I ask that you and Miss Granger come back tomorrow morning?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "_Do you think he plans to tell us?__"_

"_We can hope so," _Hermione replied before she answered for both of them. "Yes sir. We'll be here sir."

"I think you can also tell Sirius we have Pettigrew, but maybe it'd be for the best if he waits until he's in the Ministry's custody before he attempts to see him," Dumbledore said as he finally admitted to himself that he'd have to offer the Dursleys protection in some other way.

"Yes sir," Harry replied. He pulled out his mirror and as soon as his godfather's face showed, he spoke quickly to make sure Sirius realized the situation. "Sirius, we caught Pettigrew. We're in Dumbledore's office questioning him."

"Wormtail?" Sirius asked as if he didn't already know. "You caught the traitor?"

"Yeah it seems he was sent here for…" Harry looked at Dumbledore who was shaking his head slightly, "for something. Hermione and I caught a glimpse of his silver paw and were able to capture him."

"I'll be right over," Sirius exclaimed. "I would like to speak to my old friend."

"Professor Dumbledore is suggesting you wait until he's at the Ministry."

"But...yeah okay. Just make sure he doesn't escape again," Sirius replied. "Can you turn the mirror toward him?"

"Sure," Harry said as he turned the mirror to face Pettigrew.

"Hello Wormtail."

"Pa…Padfoot," Pettigrew whimpered.

"The day you are sitting in my old Azkaban cell will be the happiest day of my life," Sirius said. "Can you think of the horrors you have done in your Master's name. What you did to James and Lily? Can you imagine reliving those memories day after day? That's what you have in store for the remainder of your life."

"_And then it gets worse for him,"_ The cheery voice of the Goddess of Love came through to Harry and Hermione. "_Another Death Eater for Death to enjoy. I don't think Pettigrew will last long in Azkaban though." _

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because I saw Death just now starting to put together a room filled with mouse traps," _Miranda replied. "_He was whistling merrily away as he did it."_

Harry got an image in his mind of a skeleton wearing a cloak sitting on the floor of a room setting out mousetraps, his scythe lying beside him.

"_Oh he only uses the skeleton look when he wants to terrify people,"_ Miranda said. "_He's actually quite handsome. I've tried to set him up several times with Trareatha."_

"_Who's Trareatha?" _Hermione asked and then thought better of it. "_Maybe knowing the love lives of gods and goddesses isn't the best thing."_

"_Oh pooh," _Miranda said. "_Tareatha is the Goddess of the Winds."_

"_But…but I thought it was a GOD of…oh never mind," _Hermione said as she mentally swore that she'd throw away every single mythology book in her collection when she got a chance.

"_Yes well how would you like to be teased all the time about 'breaking wind'? Poor dear, she won't even come to any of our gatherings any more. That's why I always thought Death would be good for her. He wouldn't let those idiots pick on her. Now you need to get back to your conversation before you're missed._

Harry and Hermione realized that they had been silent for too long, but they soon realized that Sirius was still speaking to Wormtail. "…James and Lily trusted you, we were your friends. You betrayed us, you betrayed Harry and you betrayed everyone in letting Voldemort return."

"Yes well, I think we need to turn Peter over to the authorities now," Dumbledore said.

"Of course Albus," Sirius replied.

When Sirius had vanished from the mirror, Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. After putting up a privacy charm between them and Pettigrew he said. "I understand you have had concerns with my modifying the memories of people but I hope you understand why I did it. Now I plan on removing this interrogation and the reason for Pettigrew being in the castle from his memories. If that Diadem is what I think it is, it must not become part of public records. I just ask that you allow me to explain tomorrow morning. "

Harry glanced at Hermione and wanted to smile but held it in check. After a quick mental agreement she nodded to him. "Till tomorrow sir."

Dumbledore sighed in relief. He'd expected Harry and Hermione to argue. He hoped it was a sign that maybe all was not lost in them trusting him. He turned back to Peter and after a few seconds of concentration, he brought his wand up and said. "Obliviate."

Peter's eyes lost focus for a few seconds and then flew open wide as he looked around the office. "Harry Potter? Dumbledore? How? What?" He looked down at his arm. "What happened to my hand?" He cried out in horror.

"Good evening Peter," Dumbledore said. "We are about to call the Ministry. As for your hand, it tried to kill you," He nodded at the silver puddle on the floor before looking again at Pettigrew whose eyes had followed his. "I think the trauma from that seems to have caused you some troubles."

The rest of the evening went quickly as Dumbledore contacted Amelia Bones at her home. She was not pleased to be disturbed at home twice in one day, but when she was told what it was concerning, she immediately went into action. She knew to have Pettigrew, the one responsible for the return of Voldemort on trial would be a huge matter for the Ministry. She fully expected the Minister of Magic to pull out all the strings for a public trial to show the Ministry was acting quickly in dealing with matters. In less than twenty minutes, Bones, Scrimgeour and four other Aurors were in Dumbledore's office.

"So Mr. Potter and Miss Granger spotted a rat with a silver claw and suspected it was Pettigrew?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes Amelia," Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to ask him some questions..."

"You should have waited Albus," Rufus Scrimgeour remarked. "We have expert interrogators."

"Yes, I apologize, but I wanted to know why he was in my castle, to know if there were additional Death Eaters to be concerned about," Dumbledore lied very convincingly.

"And what did he tell you?"

"He was only able to say he had come alone before the hand Voldemort had given him attacked and tried to kill him," Albus nodded toward the silver puddle on the floor. There were still blood, skin and muscle tissue next to it. "We were able to destroy it, but it appears something also caused Peter to lose his memories of what happened and why he was in the castle. I suspect some kind of magic used by Voldemort to conceal his intentions or possibly the trauma of having his hand rip itself off and try to kill him."

"Do you think there is further danger in the castle?" Amelia asked. "I can have my Aurors do a search if you want them to."

"I am confident that he was here alone, but my professors and I will conduct a sweep once you are gone," Dumbledore said. "I fear that an Auror presence may cause unfounded concern and panic amongst the students."

"Very well," Amelia replied. "We'll take our leave now."

"Remember that he is an animagus," Harry said. "Please make sure he is kept where a rat can't escape."

"Mr. Potter I will give you my personal word that this man will face justice," Madam Bones said. "If he were to escape, I doubt neither I nor Rufus would have a job the day after."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione were on their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"_I can't believe it worked so well," _Hermione said. "_I hadn't thought about Peter saying something at his trial about the Diadem. Even that worked well. Now if someone finds a memory charm on him Dumbledore will presume it's his. It looks like Dumbledore is also going to tell us about the Horcruxes."_

"_Yes it does, but let's just hope he doesn't change his mind before tomorrow morning," _Harry replied. "_You do realize the best part don't you?"_

"_What?"_

"_We now have the Headmaster's permission to spend the rest of our time here at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirements," _Harry said with a smirk. "_I even think he'll understand by the size of the room if we eat and sleep in there."_

Hermione stopped and looked at her husband. A smile crossed her face as she thought of their next week. "I just wished we could start tonight," She replied. "I love sleeping next to you."

"And I love being with you," Harry replied. They walked along quietly the rest of the way to the tower. It was well past curfew by then and the halls were empty except a ghost appearing now and again. As they neared the Gryffindor tower a beetle came zooming at them. Harry sighed. "Hello Rita," He said.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," The newly rehired to the Daily Prophet reporter said after she changed from her animagus form. "I do believe I was promised an interview this morning. I've been working with Mr. Lovegood all day to arrange a special edition of the Quibbler just for this story. The man wanted to wait until he had some more information on some kind of animal; a crimmel or some ridiculous thing like that."

"Please do not insult Mr. Lovegood," Harry said sternly. "You'll find our cooperation will drop very quickly if you do so. Remember that his daughter is one of our best friends and also one who is a part of this story."

Rita cleared her throat and swallowed hard. "Yes, well, uh...of course."

"So how'd you convince him? To go ahead with the special edition I mean?"

"I arranged for the Daily Prophet to purchase your interview from earlier in the year," Rita explained. "He now has enough money to find as many creatures as he wants this summer."

"I presume you got a cut of it though didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"I did write the story," Rita answered nonplussed. "I only took thirty percent which I thought was more than fair. I'm also back working at the Prophet with a significant raise. Now about that interview?"

Harry looked at Hermione and they shrugged their shoulders at each other. They turned back to Skeeter. "Okay, let's get this over with," Harry said. "But I want Neville and Luna here as well. They're as much a part of this as we are. As I said this morning, I did not do this alone. We fought as a team."

"Yes of course, of course," Rita replied.

"I'll go get them," Hermione said. "They are very close," As soon as she was out of sight, she called Dobby and Winky and asked that they get their friends and bring them back there as quickly as they could. Less than five minutes later the three of them had rejoined Harry and Rita. Harry was busy telling Skeeter about the discovery of Pettigrew that evening. Her eyes gleamed as she thought about being the first person to break that story. She also knew that the trial of Peter Pettigrew would be an extravagant affair and she already planned to start working the editor first thing in the morning about her having exclusive Daily Prophet coverage of it.

The interview went quickly enough. Harry and Hermione kept a mental chat to insure they kept to the correct story that they had given the Minister and Madam Bones while Neville and Luna followed their leads in responding to questions. As they were about to conclude, Harry got an idea.

"_What about giving Snape some difficulties?"_

_"How?"_

Harry quickly shared his idea and Hermione agreed. He turned to Rita, "The only thing I really don't understand is how Voldemort knew we were coming, but I guess he has his ways," He paused before continuing. "I guess I should be glad that Severus Snape let Dumbledore's Order know since he was the only one that could have. He's the only one who knew I had planned on going. Of course I wished he'd told them a lot sooner. I think he must have waited four or five hours before he finally let them know."

"Severus Snape? Your potions professor?"

"Yes."

"He was the ONLY one who knew?"

"Yes, he overheard us talking about it," Harry explained.

"Hmmm...you do know that Snape was a Death Eater?"

"Professor Snape was a Death Eater?" Hermione feigned astonishment.

"Yes, it seems Professor Dumbledore vouched for him following the..." She realized who she was speaking to, "following the night You-Know-Who was vanquished."

"I'm sure he had good reasons too," Harry said.

"Yes, I suppose so," Rita agreed but she had a far off look in her eyes.

As Harry was about to leave the Reporter, he got one last idea. "Ms. Skeeter," He started. "Are you planning on writing more stories on Sirius Black?"

"Of course," Rita replied. "Your godfather is he? Reason for you to be in the Ministry? Innocent but falsely imprisoned? We've only scratched the surface with all the story potential there."

"How would you like a personal photo of him?" Harry asked. "I have one of him and my parents at their wedding."

"You don't say?" Rita's eyes lit up. "I'd love to have it."

Harry made a dash to his dorm and pulled out the book of photos Hagrid had made for him. He took it back and handed it to Rita. "This is very very important to me," He said slightly out of breath. "Please do not lose it."

** E E **

"Hermione?" A voice sounded from another bed as Hermione climbed into her own bed a little later. Hermione's hand instantly clutched her wand but realized whose voice she was hearing.

"Yes Lavender?" Hermione whispered. "I didn't think anyone was still awake."

"I've been awake thinking. I know we're not close friends or anything but can…can I ask you a question?"

"_Besides the one you just asked?"_ Hermione thought before replying. "Of course."

"What happened between you, Harry and Ron? I mean you were best friends for so many years."

Hermione sighed. She laid there silently trying to put into words what she could say and how she would say it. As much as she would have loved to have Ron being called Won-Won again, it really wouldn't be fair to not give Lavender some of what she knew. "Well you know that Harry and I are now together."

Lavender snorted. "Been a little hard to miss. I even heard you had a wedding after I left dinner. Though we were hardly surprised."

"We?"

"Us girls. You know we gossip some and we always wondered if you two would get together. You've always seemed so natural together. It seems like you read each other's mind sometimes."

Hermione smiled in the dark. "_If she only knew now that we can," _She thought as she sent a quick goodnight and an '_I love you'_ to her husband before replying. "I guess Ron had other thoughts, he…he wanted me, actually I think he wanted who he thought Harry really wanted."

"But that's…never mind go ahead," Lavender replied with a hint of confused anger in her voice.

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Oh, it's…it's that Ron said he turned you down after you had made a big deal about him winning the Quidditch Cup. He claimed he told you he wasn't interested in people who only dated Quidditch stars. He even pointed out how you dated Krum. He then said…" Lavender paused before finishing the sentence, "he said that you turned to Harry after that to try to make him jealous."

Hermione almost laughed at the irony of that. She couldn't even feel anger at Ron about the lie; she just shook her head before replying. "And you believed him?"

"With you and Harry getting together like you did, I mean right after the match there wasn't anything it seemed, but the next morning… the next morning you two were all over each other," Lavender explained. "It wasn't that hard to believe. At least when I think I wanted to believe it."

Hermione, looking at it from Lavender's point of view could see how the fib could be believed. "I guess I can see that, but believe me that's not the case. Harry and I realized we were more than friends. We realized we truly love each other."

"Love? Real love?"

It seemed so strange to Hermione to be chatting with Lavender, especially discussing boys and love, but then she remembered the girl she was chatting with falling from a balcony in the final battle and then getting mauled by Greyback. Lavender had fought for the castle, had fought for what she believed in. She was someone else that they were saving. "Yes it's real love," Hermione answered.

"How do you know? I mean what real love is?" Lavender asked softly.

"You know you're truly in love when you'd do anything to make the person you love happy," Hermione replied. "It means they are more important than anything else, including your very life. You'd even watch him love another, quietly from afar if that truly is what makes him happy. I guess that's a little more poetic than you wanted, but I hope you understand."

"I…I guess," Lavender replied. There were a few seconds of silence before she asked again. "So what happened with Ron?"

"Like I said, Ron didn't like me and Harry together. He even went so far as to accuse Harry of stealing his girl," Hermione replied. "I'm not sure what else to add. I guess I could say that surprisingly, we're not really missing him. Why are you asking me all of this? I thought you were his girlfriend now?"

"I'm having second thoughts," Lavender replied honestly. "He was the hero of the Quidditch match and he's done so much with you and Harry that I thought…"

"He's the next best thing to Harry?"

"Maybe," Lavender admitted. "But I really think he's cute in a way, but after dinner I wanted to talk to him and ask why he said what he said. It wouldn't have mattered to me, not really. I know he boasts sometimes but...but he just ignored me."

"I'll tell you what I know about him," Hermione said. "Currently he is very immature. He wants great things but won't put serious effort into achieving them. He has a very domineering mother and five brothers and a sister as you know. He loses his temper quickly, can't keep his foot out of his mouth and will eat anything in front of him or anyone else. He is the type who will always see greener pastures elsewhere. Truthfully I don't think he'll ever think of anyone more than himself at least not over a long period of time. Though if you really want to date him I wish you the best, I really do. Maybe with a push from the right woman he'll grow up. I will also say that if you do date him, I'd expect in the short time you'll have a lot more tears than you'll have smiles," Hermione stopped for a few breathes before continuing. "But Lavender, truthfully I really think you can do better than Ron. Don't sell yourself short; you're obviously very pretty and brave."

"You…you really think so?" Lavender asked.

"Honestly, I think you're a bit over the top with the gossiping and stylish things, but that is probably because I've never really been interested in those types of things, but yes I do think you have a lot going for you."

"Thanks. I never expected to hear you say something like that about me."

"Let's say I've seen a few things differently recently," Hermione responded. "If you ever want to talk again, I'll be glad to, but Harry and I have to see the Headmaster in the morning and I need to get to sleep."

***** June 20th 1996 *****

The next morning Harry and Hermione were sitting eating breakfast with Neville and Luna when Lavender yelled. "HERMIONE WAS RIGHT! I CAN DO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" from further down the table. All eyes turned to see Lavender get up from beside Ron and storm out of the Great Hall. All eyes then turned back to a quickly reddening Ron Weasley. Ron took two more bites of food before he got up and started out himself only to stop by Harry and Hermione.

"You just can't stand for me to have anything can you?" He said in a raised voice to Harry. "Told your girlfriend to make me look bad to Lavender didn't you?"

Harry looked up and stared at the person who had been his friend for so many years. "Ron, I think you did that yourself. Grow up will you."

Ron's hand twitched as if he wanted to reach for his wand, but he could see Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna already had their hands on theirs. He glowered at Harry for a few more seconds as his face reddened further he finally turned and walked away.

Harry looked at Hermione after Ron had left. "Did you say something to Lavender?"

"She and I had a discussion last night about Ron," Hermione admitted. "I told her my honest opinion. _Remember that she was there in the final battle and got bitten by Greyback. I couldn't be dishonest with her," _She finished silently to him.

"_I remember and you're right,"_ Harry replied. "I guess it's his own fault," He said out loud.

"I don't know exactly what set them off this morning but..." Hermione shrugged.

"_How about him and Romilda?" _Harry suggested with a wry grin to his wife. "_He did pine for her in the last timeline."_

"_Hmmm...that could be an interesting couple. Thinking of love potions though, we need to do something about Ginny soon,"_ Hermione said and they both turned and looked at the youngest Weasley. "_I think I'll have Winky take me to where she's brewing her potions so I can get an idea of when they'll be ready," _She paused for a second. "_I'm concerned about you this summer. Stuck in Grimmauld place with her and Ron."_

_"With Sirius still alive we will still be there won't we? They won't need to move the Order Headquarters," _Harry thought of a whole summer with the two youngest Weasleys before continuing. "_You know, maybe the Dursley's wouldn't be so bad after all."_

_"I can't visit you at the Dursleys. Well not without hexing them into oblivion anyway."_

_"I was just kidding," _Harry said. "_Between Sirius, myself, you and Kreacher we should be able to keep them under control. If we can catch her in front of Molly or Arthur they can deal with her," _He took her hand. _"Let's go see Dumbledore and see if he's ready to tell us about the Horcruxes."_


	19. Chapter 19 Horcruxes

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Characters in this story that appear in the Harry Potter books written by JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**June 20th 1996 continued**

_"_Good morning Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," The Headmaster started in his best grandfatherly tone once the two of them were situated in chairs in front of his desk. "It seems we've had quite an exciting last couple of days."

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a tone that left no doubt he wasn't there to engage in small talk.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. He sat back in his chair and waited for a couple of seconds before continuing. "Last night you offered to find the object that Pettigrew was here to recover while yesterday morning you demanded that I tell you how Voldemort survived years ago."

"Yes sir."

"The fact of the matter is that those two things are very much related I do believe," Dumbledore paused again. His hand instinctively reached for the bowl of yellow candies and he took one. "Harry, as I said yesterday morning, I believe through the prophecy you are the single most important person in this struggle so I am left with no choice. This is not a decision I take lightly and hope you understand that what I tell you today must not go further than this office. I suppose if you must, you can tell young Mr. Weasley..."

"No sir, as we told you yesterday our friendship with Ron is over," Harry said. "Neville and Luna Lovegood have proven to be much better friends."

"Surely you wouldn't let a simple misunderstanding threaten your friendship," Dumbledore said. "You're still very young..."

"Sir, please," Harry interrupted the Headmaster. "Please accept that no time in the near future will I try to reconcile with Ron."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied discouragingly. "I hesitate to suggest the same trust with Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood."

"I personally feel they are more trustworthy than Ron," Harry said. "I think they also proved their friendship the night before last."

"I agree," Hermione added. "Neither of them expressed jealousy over Harry's fame or our relationship."

"Let's revisit this afterwards shall we. Once you understand the importance of what I am to tell you, you might reconsider your stance. I feel with the struggles you may face in the future, you'll need the support of your closest friends," Dumbledore didn't want to mention that he wished to keep the Weasleys in Harry's life. He felt they represented the goodness in the Wizarding World that Harry would have to fight and possibly die for.

Harry shrugged as he looked over at Hermione knowing that wasn't possible. He then looked back at Dumbledore and waited.

Again Dumbledore hesitated. It was several seconds before he continued. "I do wish I had my Pensieve. It would allow me to show you several things that I feel are important to the story."

"What story?" Hermione asked. "I thought we were here to find out how Voldemort stayed alive."

"You are of course, but I would prefer for you to understand some things about Tom Riddle so you can better understand what he has done to remain alive."

"What do you mean understand Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. "What's to understand?" Harry really was happy to not have to relive those memories again. "He's a mass murderer who doesn't have the decency to stay dead when he's killed. In the graveyard last year he told me himself he'd gone further than anyone else to achieve immortality. We just want to know what exactly he meant by that. If I am supposed to be the only one who can kill him, I think knowing how he is staying alive is the first step."

"Still I will tell you a little of Riddle's background and then we'll get to his methods," Dumbledore insisted. "Tom, as you know, is a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. That came from his mother, a woman named Merope Gaunt," Dumbledore paused as he would in a classroom lecture and after a couple of seconds continued. "By the time she was born, the descendants of Salazar Slytherin had withered to a single poor uneducated bigoted family. But as you also know Riddle was a half blood."

"Yes, so how did a poor pure-blooded bigot end up marrying a muggle?" Harry asked trying to get the story moving.

"She herself didn't harbor the same views as her father and brother; in fact she developed a crush on a young rich muggle man who rode near their home frequently."

"And what? Fairy tale where she captivated the man and they run off together?" Hermione asked trying to drag the story out of Dumbledore.

"No, this was no fairy tale. The young lady ensnared the man in some magical fashion."

"Imperius?" Hermione asked knowing Dumbledore thought it was otherwise.

"Possibly, though I think potions are more likely," Dumbledore replied. "I think she was a romantic at heart and a love potion would have fit her ideas of that more. As I said, the man she wanted rode past her home often. A hot day, a cold drink, I think you get the idea."

"Yes sir. I know that his mother died shortly after his birth and that his father had abandoned him before he was even born," Harry said with a hint of impatience. "I found all of that out in my second year from that...that diary Riddle. I even know he grew up in an orphanage, a place he hated."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, but allow me to tell the story."

"But why is it important to know all of this?"

"It's important to know why Tom hates muggles so much. He didn't know his mother had ensnared his father with magic. He thought his father had abandoned his mother because he found out she was a witch. He blamed his father for the life he led, for the life he hated at the orphanage he lived in. Later in fact, his father and his family were found murdered by what was obviously a killing curse."

"Voldemort did it?" Harry asked, again knowing he'd get the tale of Morfin.

"In public records you'll find that Tom's uncle, his name was Morfin Gaunt confessed to the crime. It was confirmed that his wand was used to commit the murders."

"But you don't believe it do you?" Hermione asked.

"No...again I wish I had my pensieve," Dumbledore repeated in a wistful voice as he glanced at the cabinet he normally kept it in. "Near the end of his life I was able to visit Morfin and secure his memory of that night. It took a bit of coaxing but I learned a lot. You see Tom Riddle came to visit him the day the murders happened. It was then he discovered who his father was. I believe Tom stunned Morfin and took his wand. He then killed his father and his family before returning to the shack where the Gaunts lived. He changed his uncle's memories and then left his wand near him."

"How did you get the memories if Tom changed them?" Harry asked.

"A skilled Legilimens can coax modified memories out especially if it was done poorly. Riddle at that time was only a student, a gifted student but not enough experience to truly do the job well," Dumbledore explained as he leaned forward in his chair.

"So basically because an uneducated witch potioned a muggle an untold number of people have died?" Hermione asked.

"That's a very succinct way of stating such a complex issue but yes."

"_Do you think if Ginny had succeeded, she and I could have had a kid that grew up to be the next Dark Lord?" _Harry asked his wife only half joking.

_"Maybe,"_ Hermione answered. "_Especially if you named the child Albus Severus like we joked about earlier."_

_"What about Severus Albus? He could then have been a SAP like his namesakes," _Harry replied before a shudder ran through him as he quickly shunned all thoughts of such a future out of his mind. "So, what does that have to do with Voldemort's immortality?" He asked the Headmaster.

"To defeat someone, you must understand them Harry," Dumbledore explained. "Especially Tom Riddle. As powerful as he is, I feel he has many weaknesses, but maybe you're correct and this isn't the day for that discussion," He sat back in his chair again and studied the two young people for several seconds before continuing. "As I said earlier, what I'm going to tell you must not get out. If Voldemort knew I had found out his secret, he'd make finding them much harder."

"Finding what sir?" Harry asked jumping on the next thing.

"His Horcruxes," Dumbledore replied after only a small hesitation.

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked as he struggled to keep his faced inquisitive.

"The darkest magic imaginable. You see, a magical person can split his soul and if he has enough power, he can put a part of it in a...a container shall we say," Dumbledore explained. "That container is called a Horcrux. As long as a part of a person's soul remains locked away in a Horcrux, that person cannot die. His body can be destroyed, but his soul would remain behind waiting to return."

"A ghost sir?" Hermione asked what would have seemed to be a logical question.

"No, a ghost is but an imprint of a departed soul, not a part of the actual soul itself."

"And that's how Voldemort did it? Stayed alive I mean? And that thing in the Room of Requirements that Pettigrew was..." Hermione asked but left the sentence suggestive.

"I do believe..."

"The diary," Harry exclaimed trying to move the conversation along. "It was his Horcrux wasn't it? I mean I remember him saying he poured some of his own soul back into Ginny...Voldemort's soul!"

"Yes Harry that was indeed a Horcrux. When you handed it to me that evening all those years ago, I finally had the proof I'd been searching for. I had proof that Voldemort had indeed split his soul."

"But...but Harry destroyed it so how could Voldemort still be alive?" Hermione asked as they tried to push Dumbledore into admitting more Horcruxes. "And if it's not a Horcrux, what do you think Peter was here to get?"

"Ah...Harry you mentioned earlier something that bears on this conversation at this point," Dumbledore stated. "You said Voldemort told you he'd gone further than any other wizard down the path of immortality."

"So he...he must have made more than one?" Harry asked trying to appear shocked.

"Exactly," Dumbledore beamed as he was sure he'd led the teens down the path of enlightenment.

"How many did he create?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed as the happiness left his face. "That is a question that I have pondered for a while now. Ever since I was certain it was Horcruxes that Riddle had created."

"Is there a limit to how many you can make? From what I've read and experienced with Harry, Voldemort has always considered himself the most powerful or the best at everything," Hermione said as they tried to give the answer to Dumbledore. "He wouldn't settle for second best, I mean last year he had to have Harry's blood because it was best for his purpose even though any enemy's blood would have worked to resurrect him."

Dumbledore grimaced slightly at the mention of Harry's blood and horcruxes.

"In Arithmancy Professor Vector said seven was the most powerful magical number," Hermione continued. "Is it possible that he could split his soul into seven pieces? If it is, I'm sure that's what he'd do."

"Very good Miss Granger, though it is only speculation I think you may be right. Unfortunately I fear we need proof of that to be certain, otherwise we're risking all on a hunch," Dumbledore said. "Until we are sure all of his Horcruxes are destroyed, we will be unable to kill Riddle." A sadness descended upon the Headmaster as he knew he looked upon the last horcrux sitting in front of him. "_Now is not the time for that though. I need him to trust me, to trust that I know what must be done. I must find a way to convince him to DO what must be done,"_ He thought. Finally he turned his mind back to the conversation. "I hope you now can see why keeping this quiet is extremely important. If Tom knew I was searching for his Horcruxes, he'd make them impossible to find."

"Do you have any ideas on where they may be?" Hermione asked.

"I had hoped to find one in the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore admitted. "But even though I searched it, none were to be found. Though I did realize why afterwards."

"Why sir?"

"Remember that he made his first when he was only sixteen years old," Dumbledore explained. "I am positive he used the death of Myrtle to accomplish the endeavor."*

"So...it takes a death to create a Horcrux?" Harry asked knowing full well what it took.

"It takes murdering someone. The ultimate act of evil."

"Then it couldn't have been Myrtle, unless you can create the Horcrux days or even weeks after the murder," Hermione remarked. "I mean according to Harry, the Diary Voldemort knew about things happening well after Myrtle's murder including knowing you were watching him. In fact I think Harry said that Voldemort mentioned it was only AFTER you started watching him once Hagrid was expelled did he think to leave the Diary."

"I guess I only heard what I thought I was going to hear when Harry told me the tale," Dumbledore admitted. "That is a very good observation Miss Granger. I don't think it will bear any great meaning about how many Horcruxes Riddle created but I shall have to rethink that part of what I know."

"Thank you Professor."

"Now let us discuss what I feel Peter was here to retrieve," Dumbledore said. "He said Voldemort called it a Diadem. I think that is very important."

"Why would it be? Isn't that just another name for a tiara or crown?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but you see I think and this is something else my Pensieve would have assisted me in showing you, I think that Riddle is collecting objects that are associated with the founders..."

"You don't think it's the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw do you?" Hermione asked in a surprised voice.

"You're familiar with it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Luna mentioned it just recently," Hermione answered. "She said her father wanted to recreate it, but hasn't it been lost ever since Rowena Ravenclaw herself died?"

"Yes, but if anyone could have found it, it would be Tom Riddle," Dumbledore replied. "Of course there is no guarantee that's what it is. You should alert me to anything that might resemble a jeweled headpiece for examination."

"Of course sir," Hermione replied.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you have any other ideas of what his Horcruxes might be or where they might be located?" Harry asked in return.

"I am positive I know where one is," He replied. "In fact if you would, I'd like you to assist me in something Harry," Dumbledore paused for a couple of seconds but finally he rose from his seat and walked over to a cabinet where he tapped his wand in a complex pattern on its door. When he finished, the cabinet sprung open. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a very familiar item; the gold locket of Salazar Slytherin. He briefly stared at it before returning to his seat. As he sat back down, he placed the locket in the middle of the desk. Both Harry and Hermione eyed it with disgust. They each could feel the effects it had on them from the months of carrying it around with them.

"I recognize that sir," Harry said finally. "It...it was at Sirius' house. When we were cleaning it this past summer we found it, but I thought it got thrown out."

"Fortunately it seems it was retrieved by Kreacher," Dumbledore explained. "This is the locket of Salazar Slytherin himself. Kreacher told a very interesting tale about. It seems Voldemort had hidden it away but Sirius' bother Regulus retrieved it and in doing so perished."

"Do you...you think it's a Horcrux?"

"Most likely," Dumbledore responded. "Most likely indeed. From what Kreacher said, Riddle went to most extraordinary lengths to hide it away in a cave. But as you found out this past summer, it's not easily opened. I have yet to find a way myself, but I think it might be possible for you Harry."

"What do you mean? I couldn't open it last summer," Harry didn't want to jump too quickly to the right answer and raise suspicion.

"But now you know who the locket belonged too," Dumbledore explained. "What does that tell you?"

"Slytherin's locket?" Harry asked. "Parselmouth?"

"Excellent," Dumbledore said as again his eyes beamed as he thought he'd led Harry to the answer. "Yes I believe you are the only person outside of Tom Riddle who can open this locket," He once again rose to his feet and walked over to the wall where the Sword of Gryffindor hung. "I think we must first prepare ourselves," Dumbledore explained. "A Horcrux's container must be destroyed beyond the ability of magic to repair it."

"The sword can do that?" Hermione asked wanting to see if her guess had been correct a little over a year in the future about the Basilisk venom.

"Originally the sword could not, but I think it will now," Dumbledore answered. "You see Goblin made weapons will absorb or take in anything that will make it stronger. This sword came in contact with just such a thing; something that is known to destroy horcruxes for it did just that three years ago."

Harry played along as he said. "But I destroyed the other one with a Basilisk fang."

"The fang itself wasn't what did it Harry," Dumbledore continued in his grandfatherly voice. "It was the venom in that fang. The sword itself absorbed some of that venom when you killed the Basilisk. Now it also should be able to destroy a Horcrux."

"_You know, it would have been nice to have mentioned that to me sometime in the future," _Harry said to Hermione. "_What if we had gotten that sword per his will and one of us had accidentally cut ourselves with it. We would've been dead without Fawkes there. I know you thought of it but what if you hadn't?" _He nodded to the Headmaster who had moved back and stood by his seat.

_"_Now from what you experienced last time, I would like to avoid any unnecessary risks. Once you open it, I want you and Hermione to move away quickly," Dumbledore instructed as he pulled out his wand and laid it on the desk within easy reach. "I do not believe this one will be as strong as the diary but no reason to take chances."

Harry was glad he wouldn't be around the locket. He was concerned about what it might say about him or Hermione. It might say something about them being from the future or other secrets they now had locked away. He took a deep breath and looked at Dumbledore. "I'm ready sir," He could see the Headmaster's grip tighten on the sword hilt before he nodded. Harry looked down at the locket and focused on the snake on the front of it. "§Open§" He hissed. When he saw the locket start to open he moved quickly away from it and to Hermione's side. They both pulled out their wands and waited to see what would happen.

The halves of the locket split and Harry knew that eyes were looking up from the locket. Eyes that looked like Tom Riddle's from many years previous. For a split second he expected to see the images of him and Hermione materialize from it as it did on a cold night next to a pond, but though it was the same voice, different words came.

_"Your heart is open to me Albus Dumbledore."_

Dumbledore stared at the locket inquisitively, but raised the sword ready to destroy the Horcrux. He hesitated when an image of a young girl arose from golden locket.

Harry gasped as he saw what had materialized. He recognized the young girl from a portrait that hung on the wall of the Hogs Head Inn. Harry realized he should have known what would happen. He knew he should have guessed the locket would attack with Arianna Dumbledore, the Headmaster's true weakness.

"Professor, destroy it...destroy the locket sir!" Harry exclaimed.

"_You would kill me again?" _The Riddle-Arianna asked as she looked up at her brother_. "Aberforth was right; you were responsible for my death."_

Harry could see wetness appear in Dumbledore's eyes and knew the struggle he was facing.

"_You who could not be bothered by a sister while you dreamed..."_

_"_PROFESSOR!" Harry yelled. He could see the sword was close to the locket but Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on his sister's image. The Headmaster was frozen as he stared at the locket. Harry crossed the room in three strides and grabbed the exposed part of the hilt. He shoved forward on it and the sword pierced through the locket just as Riddle-Arianna was saying "_Love of Gellert.." _A scream echoed in the office as the Horcrux died.

Dumbledore blinked as he looked up and realized what had happened. "Thank you Harry," He said quietly. "That was...very difficult," He murmured as he sat down heavily. The sword fell onto the desk with a solid THUMP as he released his grip. For the next two minutes Dumbledore sat and did nothing. Finally he reached over and took the locket in hand. In his mind he could still see and hear his sister's accusations. Seconds became a minute and then two; he seemed to not notice that Harry and Hermione were still there as the painful memories from a long ago childhood passed through his mind.

"Is...is it safe now?" Hermione asked trying to sound nervous but the Headmaster didn't answer.

"Professor," Harry finally said when Dumbledore still eyed the locket without speaking, "What did it mean by what she said?"

Dumbledore eyes stayed on the locket for several seconds more until they finally rose to find Harry's. Wetness glistened in them making the blue lighter in color. "Forgive me but there are some things that are best left buried," He said finally.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Of course. So...it was definitely a horcrux?"

Again it was several seconds before Dumbledore answered as he had looked back down at the locket. Finally he answered quietly. "Yes, that was most definitely a Horcrux," He finally regained himself and sat the locket down on his desk. He sighed heavily. "Be careful when you are searching for the Diadem. Do not try to summon it. It's possible that there are defensive measures around it that might react to magic. If you do find it, come get me before trying to move it."

"Definitely," Harry said. "Are you alright sir?" Harry asked as he could still see a haunted look in the Headmaster's eyes.

"I will be," Dumbledore replied truthfully.

Harry took Hermione's hand and turned toward the door. As they neared it Hermione remembered Hufflepuff's cup. She turned back to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I just had a thought."

"Yes?"

"Well Voldemort gave one of his Horcruxes to Lucius Malfoy right?"

"Yes, but I am sure that Lucius did not know what he possessed."

"Yes sir, but what if he gave another one to a different Death Eater?"

"It is most definitely a possibility," Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, then of course you must have already planned to search the houses and vaults of those who died at the Ministry?" Hermione said. "I mean that's exactly what the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation was made for."

Neither Harry nor Hermione missed the slightly widening of the Headmaster's eyes before he spoke. "I have a meeting with the Minister scheduled for later this morning. I am sure the subject will be broached. It must be approached delicately though to insure no one else finds out about the Horcruxes."

"Of course sir," Hermione replied.

"Good luck on your search. And please remember to not touch the Diadem if you find it."

"We won't," Hermione said. "Would it be possible to maybe block off that hallway? Make sure no one but us and our friends can get to the room?"

"Your friends? You plan on having Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood join you?"

"Yes sir. If the room is as big as Peter suggested, we will need all the help we can get."

Dumbledore eyed them over his half-moon glasses. "I must insist you do not mention what we discussed here."

"We understand sir; we can just tell them we're looking for something that Voldemort cursed."

"Very well then," Dumbledore agreed as a sense of elation grew inside of him. With the fact that they had been willing to listen and not discuss Horcruxes with their friends, he felt he'd won a battle to regain the teens' trust. "I will arrange some means to prevent students from accessing that hall, but I do not want to do anything that would draw attention to the fact you're searching for something."

"Yes sir. We'll keep quiet about it sir."

Again Dumbledore felt he'd achieved another small victory and he knew how to win a bit more of their trust back. "Miss Granger, have you sent the owl to your parents yet? I feel the quicker I put up the wards the better."

"I was going to send it today."

"Please do so as soon as possible so I can make sure the wards are in place before you arrive home."

"Thank you sir," Hermione replied. "That is most appreciated."

As Albus Dumbledore watched the teens leave his office, he felt he had regained some control of the situation.

"_Another hurdle," _Harry said silently as he turned to look at his wife. "_Using Peter was brilliant, you're brilliant."_

_"It was you standing up to him yesterday. You almost had me convinced we were going to Beauxbatons next year."_

_"Shall we head for the Room?"_

_"Let's get the owl sent to my parents first and then I want to check on Ginny's potions."_

Twenty minutes later, they were in the Owlry. Hermione's letter to her parents proved to be a challenge. She remembered that she'd not been able to write them much during the fifth year since Umbridge had curtailed communications, but she could not remember what she might have told them. She was also faced with making sure she didn't reference anything that her parents might not have told her yet. She ended up writing a long letter that didn't say much but stressed that everything was fine. She then told them that the Headmaster would personally be around soon to increase magical protection at their house.

While Hermione battled with the letter, Harry sat on a pile of straw talking to Hedwig. The loss of the owl had been brutal and this was the first time he'd come up to see the owl since they had come back in time. When he'd first laid eyes on his friend for so many years he'd been unable to contain the tears that had fallen.

"Hedwig," Harry said gently. "You will never be in a cage again. I just want you to fly to Sirius or Hermione's parents' home instead of being caged," The owl nuzzled Harry's face. "You're now as much Hermione's as you are mine. She's my wife so you obey her as you would me."

Hedwig looked questioningly at Harry and then flew off his shoulder and landed softly on Hermione's as to say she understood. She gave a quiet 'prek' and looked at her new mistress with her large yellow eyes.

Hermione returned the gaze of the owl and smiled. "So you'll share Harry with me?"

The owl gave another 'prek'.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "I'll tell Crookshanks the same thing, but don't expect much. He doesn't even obey me...he's a cat."

Harry grinned as he enjoyed the sight of Hedwig on Hermione's shoulder. He then thought of the stuffed owls and cages the others had that night at Privet Drive to fool Death Eaters and he shook his head as he remembered what it had led to. "Why didn't I just let you fly free then?" He said to the owl. His eyes moved to his wife who was looking back at him as she felt his sadness. "Why did you have those cages and Hedwigs? I mean it was one more thing to have burdened all of the teams. I could have sent Hedwig days earlier or with the Dursleys to be released once they were far enough away."

"I don't remember who suggested it," Hermione replied softly as she looked up. "I was just worried about you getting out of there alive."

"So did you like being me?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that riding a Thestral as you was a bit more painful than riding one as me," Hermione replied. "Though I never thought to actually examine..." She trailed off as she thought again of the two year older Harry causing her to blush. It was a couple of minutes before Hermione's attention went back to the note to her parents as Harry sat silently waiting.

While Harry waited his mind turned back to that day of escaping from Privet Drive. He looked at Hermione who still had Hedwig on her shoulder. As his wife reached up and absentmindedly stroked the owl, Harry could see a glint of gold around her neck. "_The Time Turner,"_ He thought as he realized what it was. He suddenly straightened up. "I know how to do it," He exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"Make Dumbledore think you killed Voldemort," Harry replied.

Hermione looked up curiously at her husband.

"Polyjuice Potion and the Time Turner," Harry said. "I think the best time to hit Voldemort is right after he tries to kill me. It really hurt him and he was down on the ground maybe even unconscious. If he's alone he should be vulnerable at that time."

"But you were out at the same time you said," Hermione replied and then she realized what Harry meant by the time turner. "So we go into whatever we are planning with the intention of going back in time. Polyjuice?"

Harry nodded. "You got to be me so it's only fair I get to be you."

"Are you sure you won't be looking down your shirt or at my bits instead of battling Voldemort?" Hermione asked with a wry grin. The grin vanished as she started thinking through the possibility. "But if you are serious about it, I'll need to start brewing it soon. We'll need to have you change a couple of times before you need to fight."

"Why?"

"I wasn't joking about parts of me, or I should say you, hurting on that Thestral," Hermione replied, "but I also wasn't balanced correctly," At the confused look on Harry's face she explained. "As much as you find my breasts fascinating, they are part of my body mass and have to be balanced. I do it naturally but when I was you, I found myself not feeling quite balanced right. If you plan on fighting Voldemort as me, you better plan on getting used to moving as me. It'll at least tell us if it's possible for you to do it," She finished. "I'm not going to lose you just to get back at Dumbledore."

"Do I get to look down my shirt when I'm NOT fighting?" Harry asked causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Wished it could make you me during that time of the month...see what you think then," Hermione smirked.

All of a sudden Harry wondered if becoming Hermione was such a good idea.

"Finished," Hermione said as she folded the letter a little later and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Take it to my house Hedwig," She said. "Give it to my mother."

As they watched the owl fly toward the south on her way to the Grangers, Hermione remembered this time two years previous. This time last time she'd been laying in the hospital bed recovering from the curse by Dolohov. Her hand went to her chest as she could still feel the pain it had caused just as she could still feel the cruciatus curse Bellatrix Lestrange had used. She couldn't help but feel a bit happier that both of those Death Eaters were now dead.

Harry saw the movement and wrapped his arms around her. "No one's going to hurt you this time," He said gently.

"You can't know that Harry," She replied. "There will always be danger until this is all over," She turned to look at him. "But we've already saved Sirius and maybe Dumbledore."

"You've thought of a way to keep him away from the ring?"

"I'm hoping this morning might do it," Hermione said. "When he was mesmerized by the locket you had to help him," They both thought of the look on the Headmaster's face as he saw his sister. "I'm hoping he thinks about having help to go after the ring. If he does, we're the only ones that he really can turn to."

"We can hope," Harry replied "But it is Dumbledore," They turned their gaze back to the horizon as they enjoyed the late spring warmth. It was several seconds before Harry finally broke the silence as he slid his arm around her waist. "Let's go find Luna and Neville for lunch and then head for the Room of Requirements."

"Let's take a quick look at Ginny's potions first," Hermione replied. "I want to get an idea when they'll be ready," She sighed. "I really don't know what to do about her."

"I still hope we can wait until we leave here," Harry remarked. "I'd prefer for Arthur or Molly to deal with it instead of the possibility of her being arrested or getting expelled and making the Weasleys look bad. I just can't do that to Arthur and Molly."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Let's go find out what we're up against then."

Winky and Dobby showed them the little alcove in the cave where the boats landed. As they saw the four cauldrons simmering over never-ending flames Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by the youngest Weasley's planning. "I'd never have thought about here," She admitted. "But it's the perfect place. No one comes down here and it's only used that first night," She walked over to every cauldron and examined them closely. When she got to the last one she frowned. "This one isn't from the list," Hermione said. She conjured a small ladle and dipped some of the potion out. She then spent several minutes casting spells on the liquid. Finally she looked at Harry with a look of trepidation. "She's added a lust potion."

"So she basically wants to rape me?"

"Something like that," Hermione replied as she banished her ladle. "I wonder if she's thinking of enticing you with sex or..."

"Or what?"

"Normally a fifteen year old boy would jump at the chance for sex especially if influenced by that," Hermione nodded at the cauldron. "But...she'd have to know it might not last unless she planned to keep potioning you."

"You're thinking something else?"

"What if she planned on trying to get pregnant? She knows you'd do the honorable thing," Hermione said softly. "You'd leave me and marry her without hesitation."

Harry swallowed hard as he looked at the simmering liquid as he contemplated what Ginny had planned. Finally he looked up at Hermione and answered. "I guess I should be glad Cho and I never hooked up then. I mean if I'd gotten as serious about her as I am about you then this," He motioned to the cauldrons, "might have happened and I wouldn't have known."

"I hope you're glad because you have your soul mate now," Hermione said as she glowered at him. She couldn't hold the look for long as she smiled. "But I know what you mean."

"You're the only one I want to get pregnant..." Harry reddened as he realized what he'd said. "Uh...I mean...eh when like in a few years...you said..."

Hermione laughed at his discomfort. She took his hand and looked him in the eyes. "When we are ready to be parents, I very much want to have your children, but it will be a while before we are ready for that kind of responsibility. We should wait at least three years after we finish school."

"Why?" Harry asked. "I mean I'm in no hurry but why three years?"

"The transition from school to real life is a very stressful time," Hermione explained. "Longer hours are normal since you're junior in whatever you're doing. You're spending a lot of time just learning to do your job. We just need to make sure we have the time to be parents to our children before we have them."

Harry closed his eyes and remembered his parents' home in Godric's Hollow. He imagined a similar home with a white fence around it with a small girl of three or four giggling as she played with a dog in the yard while a very pregnant Hermione was standing next to him watching the little girl as well. His eyes opened and he could see from the look in Hermione's eyes that she'd seen the image in his mind. The moment there shared was interrupted when something tugged on their sleeves.

"Master...Mistress," Winky whispered when they looked down at her. "The red-headed one who made these is coming," She looked over her shoulder as if expecting her to be there. "Dobby is delaying her but it won't last long."

"Get us out of here then," Harry said and held out his hand.

"Wait," Hermione instructed as she pulled out her wand. With a quick movement and a command their footsteps disappeared from the dirt. She gave one more quick look to make sure there were no further evidence of them being there and then took the offered elf's hand. With a 'crack' they disappeared.

Ginny Weasley heard a noise as she finally was able to force the door to the steps into the cave opened. It had been stuck for some reason. She looked around but after seeing nothing she continued to her alcove. She examined each cauldron to make sure they were progressing as expected. She smiled as she saw her own reflection in the emerald looking liquid in one of the cauldrons. "_Just like my Harry's eyes..." _She thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked quietly as they walked down the corridor from where Winky had taken them. "I know we're safe from those potions but still I don't want to be worried about everything I drink or eat or worse, worry that she might poison you."

"We don't have to worry yet," Hermione replied, "or at all since we're protected from those types of potions. But even then, the last one of those won't be done until the day before we leave," She'd referenced the instructions to where the liquids were currently. "As long as she's working on this plan she's probably not trying anything else."

"What about Dean?" Harry asked. "Do you think she'll go for him again to try to make me jealous?"

"Possibly," Hermione acknowledged as her lip disappeared under her teeth. "How about this," She said finally. "I'll brew up the antidote to the love potion she's creating and we'll slip it to him when we're getting off the train."

"The train," Harry's eyes lit up. "That's it, that's when she's going to try to get to me or us."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. "She might try the dinner before."

"No, don't you see, she doesn't know I'm going to Grimmauld place yet. She thinks I'm going to be locked up with the Dursleys again," Harry explained. "No contact with the magical world and all that time for any potions she gives me to work."

"And the same thing for me," Hermione agreed. "Should we tell her you're going to Grimmauld? She might not try it then."

"No. Let her keep thinking what she's thinking. Otherwise she might try to change plans before we leave school," Harry said. "This way we'll be where we can have Arthur or Molly find her."

"That's our plan then."

"We can still have some fun though," Harry said. "We just need a little help from Neville and Luna on the train. Let's go find them, have lunch and go on to the Room of Requirements."

An hour later they were in the Room of Requirements. Neville gave a long low whistle as they entered and saw the cathedral like room. Though Harry had shown them the room in the pensieve of when he was stashing the book and the fight with Malfoy and his goons, but seeing it in person was still very impressive.

Luna walked over to a pile of junk and pulled out some kind of shell. "You don't think there's anything alive in here do you?" She asked. "I think this is a dark-bellied stinging Larcomb eggshell. I'd hate for one to sneak up on me if it hatched in here," She glanced around to make sure there wasn't one at that moment anywhere around her.

Hermione thought the eggshell looked more like a dragon one but then remembered that Luna had been right about Miranda. She pulled out her wand and pointed it in a direction, "Anemum Revealio" she said. After verifying no animals were in that direction, she did the same thing for the others directions as well. Finally she turned to Luna. "No animals anywhere in here so it should be safe."

"The dark-bellied stinging Larcomb is a very large insect," The blonde witch replied. "It's not an animal."

"Oh," Hermione responded. She actually was tempted to argue that insects were animals but knew the spell she'd used did not detect insects. With insects being so numerous in the world, it would basically make the spell useless if it did. "Well, neither Harry nor I have ever seen one in here and you didn't see any in the memory but we'll just keep an eye out for one just in case," she finally said to Luna.

After verifying the location of the Diadem, the four teenagers started exploring the giant room to see what else might be around. It had been only a few minutes of walking through the rows of junk when a thought came to Harry. "You know, I don't understand something," He said as the four of them stopped. "Voldemort was sure he'd been the only one to discover this room, but look around...how could he think that? I mean some of this stuff has been here for hundreds of years," He picked up an old pewter plate that had been laying on table beside a bowl filled with multicolored gemstones.

"To try to guess what goes on in the mind of Voldemort is useless," Hermione replied. "Though I guess if anyone can, it would be Dumbledore. The two of them are very much alike. As much as I don't really care for chess, this is very much like it. Voldemort is the dark king, Dumbledore is the white. They each maneuver their pieces trying to achieve victory. One has never cared for any of his pieces while the other has forgotten what they are except a way to defeat Voldemort," She reached over and picked up some of the gemstones in her hands and let them trickle back into the bowl. "There's a fortune in this room," She muttered as she then reached for a long forgotten book. She noticed it had the stamp of the Hogwarts Library. She huffed. "How can anyone just leave a library book in here? Other students need them."

"Focus Hermione," Harry said as he eased the book out of her hand. "We can collect them and give them back to the library when we get a chance."

It was late afternoon when the door to the room opened. An enchanted voice called out. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood?"

When the four teenagers made it to the front they found the Headmaster looking at them. "I stopped by to see if you've had any success," Dumbledore stated as he gazed around the room.

"Not yet sir," Harry lied. "But we're still looking. We cleared out an area there..." He pointed to a place where a table and chairs now stood in a cleared out area. "And found table and chairs so we can eat in here as well. We'll find it sir. We know how important it is."

"I have no doubt," Dumbledore replied. "Well I'll leave you be. I have warded the hallway outside of this room so only you four and professors can enter it."

"Thank you."

Dumbledore gave Harry a long but friendly look. Harry felt no Legilimency so he gave the Headmaster a nod. Finally Dumbledore turned left the room.

"We now have several days in here, so what should we do?" Harry asked.

"I need to look at the Vanishing Cabinet," Hermione replied. "Do we know if Kreacher was able to buy the other one?"

"I never asked Sirius," Harry replied and pulled out the mirror. Sirius let him know that Kreacher had purchased it but it wouldn't be delivered until the next day.

"How are you having it delivered?" Hermione asked. "Your house can't be seen?"

"It's Bogins," Sirius laughed. "You don't think they have customers who want things delivered to places they don't want known? They were told they'd be met down the street and to have the cabinet fully wrapped. I've told Kingsley that I am having a piece of furniture being delivered so he and Remus will even be helping me bring it in the house," He smiled. "I've explained to them that since you're coming to live here full time you need a bedroom that's yours and you'll not being sharing one with Ron. I also ordered you a new bed which will be delivered around the same time," He winked at Harry. "The best place to hide something is in plain sight."

"And no one will get suspicious when we're ready to move it to the Grangers?"

"From a teenage boy who decides he doesn't like the furniture his godfather picked out?" Sirius asked. "We'll tell everyone that it's being taken back to the store and Kreacher, along with your elves can get it to the Grangers."

"Very nice plan," Harry said.

"Thanks," Sirius replied beaming.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances as they told each other how much Sirius had changed once he'd been included and shown his talents were needed.

The next few days passed quickly. Hermione and Luna studied the cabinet, while Neville and Harry along with the elves started organizing some of the stuff in the room. When Dumbledore stopped by the next day, they explained they thought it would be easier if they organized the room as they went. By the next day they had already accumulated twenty-eight usable brooms, six dozen chairs, several swords and other weaponry including a jewel encrusted battle axe and a matching dagger along with eight crates full of odds and ends that might be useful. After taking a nasty bite from a fanged frisbee, he and Neville had been tossing around, Harry decided to take a break and see if Madam Hooch wanted the brooms they'd found.

"What is it Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom?" The flying instructor asked as they came into her office carrying the brooms.

"We were cleaning out an old room..." Harry started with the agreed upon story. "And we came across these brooms. We thought we'd ask you if you could use them before we threw them away."

Madam Hooch started looking the brooms over, mentioning one thing being wrong or another. Several of them she sat aside. Those she said could definitely be used in her beginner's class. When there were only three left she gasped as she saw what she held. "This...this is an Oakshaft 79 and it's almost in perfect condition," When neither Harry nor Neville made any indication of recognition she elaborated. "This broom is a collectible, priceless. It was this type of broom that made the first broom flight across the Atlantic," She looked back down at the broom and ran her hand over the handle. "Where did you get this?"

"Just a room filled with old junk," Harry replied. "It probably belongs to the school by now."

"I...I'll make sure it's taken care of then," Madam Hooch said still gazing longingly at the broom.

Yes ma'am."

The flying instructor never even noticed when the two students left her office.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any of the characters portrayed in the published works of JK Rowling. I make no money from any writings which include those characters. I do claim ownership of Miranda and of Death setting mousetraps.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Dumbledore finally tells Harry and Hermione about the Horcruxes. He asks for their help in destroying the locket. When opened, the locket portrayed Arianna causing Dumbledore to hesitate. Harry comes to his aid and the locket is destroyed. In the Owlery Harry sees Hedwig for the first time since they returned in time and it brought back the memories of the escape from Privet drive. Harry comes up with a plan to have 'Hermione' kill Voldemort using polyjuice and the Time Turner. After finishing a note to Hermione's parents they go look in on Ginny's potions. Harry correctly guesses the most likely time for Ginny to try her next attempt would be on the way home on the train. Finally they along with Neville and Luna arrive in the Room of Requirements.

**Chapter 20**

**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW**

**with Harry Potter himself**

**What really happened at the Ministry in his own words.**

By

Rita Skeeter

Severus Snape threw down the latest copy of the Quibbler onto his desk in disgust. The image on the front cover of Potter battling the Dark Lord made his stomach churn. The article on the self-absorbed brat and his friends' success at the Ministry was nauseating to the Potions Master to say the least. Skeeter had expertly guided the reader on an adrenaline pumping ride alongside of Potter and company. From the ride upon broom and Thestrals to the final moment as Voldemort apparated away, the story gripped the readers' imagination. She took the readers along in their desperate battle as they tried to first save Harry's Godfather's life and then their own against twelve Death Eaters. Rita has praised the ingenuity of the students in preparing the trap that had sent six of You-Know-Who's servants through the veil while two others died as well. She then described Harry's pursuit of the last Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, only to come face to face with the Dark Lord himself. She dug deep to pull the emotional strings of the readers as she described the desperate struggle between good and evil, between the Dark Lord and the Chosen One, of golden cages and rays of light that she compared to rays of hope. Skeeter finished up the tale by describing an exhausted but victorious Harry Potter standing tall as the Dark Lord fled into the night.

The Potions Master brushed aside the magazine and its hated photos and turned his attention to the front page of the Daily Prophet. Intermixed with the other stories concerning the Dark Lord's return was a picture of himself. Underneath it was a headline that read.

**Severus Snape - Death Eater or just inept?**

**by**

**Rita Skeeter**

The story detailed the sequence of the events at the Ministry including when Snape had known about Potter's desire to go to the Ministry and the notification of the responding party. By the time the story ended the reader was lead to believe either Snape was actually working for Voldemort or was the most inept bungler for waiting so many hours to raise the alarm concerning the safety of a student of Hogwarts. She then dug into the testimony given by Snape about Peter Pettigrew from two years previous when Pettigrew had been discovered. She raised the question on whether Snape's claims were to aid a fellow Death Eater or again was he so inept he couldn't see someone right in front of him (she didn't mention him being unconscious). The article went on to question why a known former Death Eater was even allowed to be teaching at Hogwarts.

Worst for Snape was another article very close to his own. It was an article on Sirius Black that went into detail about Black and his friendship with the Potters. In the center of that article was a photo; one that depicted a much younger Sirius Black. He was dressed in black robes and stood next to the newly married James and Lily Potter. Lily was obviously giggling at something Sirius had said. Her eyes were wide with mirth and happiness as she held her husband's hand.

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" Severus Snape snarled to his empty office as he threw the paper aside as well. Even he probably couldn't have said which Potter he was referring to.

***** E E *****

Hermione sat amongst an ever growing pile of books trying to sort them out as she took a well-deserved break from working on the Vanishing Cabinet. Even with Luna's help and Sirius using the mirror to let her compare the cabinet she was working on to the one that now was at Grimmauld Place, the work was still very tedious. In front of her were four piles of books. One was meant for the books to be returned to Hogwart's library, another was for old schoolbooks (she planned to scan them later for possible notes), a third pile contained what was most definitely dark magic books while the last were books she thought might be useful to study. Every time she placed a book marked with the seal of Hogwarts library in the appropriate pile she uttered a few non-polite words for the unknown student who would not return a library book.

She was surprised when the next book she picked up from the unsorted pile was a copy of '_Secrets of the Darkest Arts,' _the same book she had summoned from Dumbledore's own study the next year following his death. It was the book that described how to create a Horcrux and how to destroy one. She showed it to the others.

"At least if we happen to mention something about Horcruxes that he hasn't told us, we have an excuse," Hermione said to the others who were sorting other objects. She looked at it more closely and saw a family crest on the inside cover. She recognized it at once. Two dogs rising against a shield with a chevron and sword, underneath it all was the words '_Toujours pur'. _

_"_This came from the Black family library," She said excitedly. "See it has their crest," She showed it to Harry who had joined her.

"Guess we now know how Sirius knew of Horcruxes then," Harry said. "Doesn't surprise me though, as dark as his family was supposed to have been. This type of magic was probably discussed at the nightly dinner table. Wonder which of his relatives left it here?" He took the book from Hermione's hand. "We should see if he wants it back."

"But...shouldn't we give it to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "I mean he wants all of these things out of circulation and I can't blame him."

"How about we let Sirius decide?" Harry said. "It's his family's book anyway."

Hermione sighed. Books always rekindled the 'respect authority' that had defined her for so long. "That's fair," She said finally as she pulled out the mirror and called for Sirius.

"Thought you were taking a break," Sirius said when he appeared. He had a dab of some sauce on the corner of his mouth from something he was obviously eating.

"I am, at least from the cabinet but we came across a book that belongs to you or actually to the Black Family," Hermione explained. "We wanted to know if you wanted it."

"Which book?"

"Are you alone still?" Hermione asked and at the affirmation from Sirius she told him what is was and why it was important.

"So that's the book that told Voldemort how to make them?"

"Yes and we wanted to know if you want it back or shall we give it to Dumbledore?"

"I don't want it," Sirius replied, "But will you need it?"

Hermione wrinkled her brow as she thought of what was in the book. "I don't think so," She said. "I can skim back through it to make sure I remember what was in there."

"Then give it to Albus," Sirius said. Then with a grin he added. "It'll let him know you know everything about Horcruxes right?"

"That's what I was thinking. If we slip on something we have a reason," Hermione agreed.

"Do me a favor though," Sirius said. "See if you can eliminate my family crest from it. I don't want anything like that associated with the new House of Black."

"You're going to keep the same crest?"

"Of course, well I'm adding a second line to the text," Sirius said. " 'Toujours pur de coeur' is the new family motto. I figure it will keep my mother rolling in her grave."

"Always pure of heart," Hermione translated for Harry when he looked quizzically at her. "That's perfect Sirius."

"Thank you," Sirius replied with a smile as he pretended to bow. "You know how much I truly love my dear old mother," He smirked. "I don't think she really knew how apt my middle name truly was. All along she thought she was just naming me after my father Orion."

"Wha..." Hermione started but when she saw Harry start to laugh, she caught on quickly that if Sirius' middle was Orion, his initials would be SOB. "Especially for the mother of Padfoot?" She asked.

"Works that way too," Sirius laughed. "Ok kids I was eating and then planned to get back to work."

"We know," Hermione said and indicated a spot on her face where Sirius had a bit of sauce.

"Oh.." Sirius gave a quick swipe with a napkin. "Better?" When Hermione nodded he continued. "Ever since you told Kreacher the locket was destroyed he's redoubled his cleaning efforts. Now if I could just find a way to get my dear old mother off the wall, this place won't be half bad when you get here."

"I'll need you again soon with the cabinet," Hermione reminded him.

"I'll be here."

As Sirius faded from the mirror, Hermione looked at the book still in her hand. She liked the idea of the minor wording change to the Black crest and how it completely changed the entire message. As she continued to look at the Black crest, remembering Grimmauld place and all the dark magic that was in the house she thought of the rest of the pureblood families. "Do you think...think it will ever change?" Hermione asked softly.

"What change?"

"The Purebloods...the Government...everything."

"When Voldemort is really gone it should shouldn't it?" Harry asked.

"But...it didn't last time. I mean back when he tried to kill you as a baby. They thought Voldemort was truly gone and still nothing changed," Hermione explained. "After all the years of darkness the same people came back into power and pushed the same pureblood agenda. The people with money and influence didn't even get punished for their crimes."

Harry thought of Lucius Malfoy. A man who'd gladly kill muggleborns; who tried to kill them just to have a law overturned; a law that protected muggles. Though the man was now almost as good as dead, Harry knew there were plenty others just like him. "I'm not sure we can do anything about that," He said finally. "I'm not going to start killing people just because of political reasons."

"No...no I couldn't do that either," Hermione agreed. "I just wished..." She shrugged as she turned back to the books.

"Wished what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied but then sighed when Harry kept looking at her, waiting. "I just wished there was something we could do...I mean after Voldemort."

"Maybe we can," Harry said. "We should have some influence after we kill Voldemort shouldn't we?"

"For a couple of years but then..." She took a deep breath and let out another sigh, "it will eventually come down to money. You saw how Lucius was always able to buy himself good press and good standings. A big donation to St. Mungos and he's in with the Minister. Dumbledore, with all of his prestige still could not get people to believe him once the smear campaign started against you in the fi...I mean this year. If it hadn't been for Luna, her father and the Quibbler, you'd never have had a voice," Hermione said as she looked over at Luna with a smile.

"But they believe me now," Harry argued.

"About Voldemort, yes they do, but once Voldemort is gone your influence will wane over time. If she survives, you can probably get Madam Bones elected while the Purebloods regroup. Your influence might even last ten years or so, but eventually they will be back. They will buy goodwill and support. They will...well you know what will happen."

"But the government isn't all bad. They did pass the muggle protection act and everything," Harry argued remembering the very law that Lucius was opposed to.

"No...of course not," Hermione replied. "But it's easily led, as are the people who elect the government. A story here or there in the Prophet can sway an opinion much faster than anything else and usually it's money that does that."

"But we still will have Mr. Lovegood and the Quibbler and of course Luna."

"Daddy will always be glad to help," Luna said brightly but then frowned. "As long as it doesn't conflict with a possible sighting of a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack."

"You still have some influence over Skeeter as well," Harry added.

Hermione smiled. "True. Maybe I'm just being pessimistic, but after all that happened just a little more than a year in the future at the Ministry..."

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know, but we can try and that's all we can ever do is try. We'll do our best and see what happens."

"Don't forget about us," Neville said. "We'll be glad to help any way we can."

"See," Harry said to Hermione. "Maybe it will be better this time. Besides we also have some money," He continued. "I mean our vault is pretty full," At the raised eyebrow from Hermione he smirked. "Are you forgetting you are my wife so it is now OUR money and OUR vault? It's not just Hedwig, everything I own is now yours as well."

"But..." Hermione started to object. She then stopped as she saw the determination in his eyes.

"He has a point Hermione," Luna said. "But I'd make sure he isn't planning on sharing any Wrackspurts he comes across with you."

Hermione looked at her husband for a couple of seconds. Finally with a shake of her head and a smile she gave him a kiss. "I'll even take your Wrackspurts if it means being with you," She said.

"I'd take your Wrackspurts too," Neville whispered to Luna as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Luna's eyes widened as she whirled to face her boyfriend. "Are you asking me to marry you too?"

"Uh..." Neville stammered as he turned bright red. "Not...not yet but I wouldn't...I mean in the future I could... uh...I uh...I really like you and...but.." He looked at Harry and Hermione in desperation. They were too busy trying to keep a straight face to come to his aid.

"I really like you too Neville," Luna said sincerely. "But we are too young to be married," She got a thoughtful look on her face before continuing. "Though had you been ready to ask, I'd probably would have said yes," She smiled dreamily and gave him a quick kiss.

"You...you would?" Neville stammered as his blush continued.

Hermione tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic before her side split from trying to hold the laughter in. "So how much money do WE have in OUR vault?" she asked Harry. He had tears in his eyes as he fought to keep the laughter in as well.

"I really don't know," Harry replied. "_This much," _He projected an image what his vault looked like the last time he was there. "But Mrs. Weasley has taken some of it out to buy things."

Hermione had never seen Harry's vault. She gave a low whistle at the amount. "That's quite a bit but I don't think you're.." She stopped when Harry raised an eyebrow in question before continuing. "I mean I don't think WE'RE rich enough to change a government," She looked at her husband. "Though we are buying you new clothes as soon as we can. Since you aren't going back to the Dursleys you can dress a bit better."

"Will it be safe though? To go shopping?" Harry asked. "I don't want to put other people in jeopardy because of me."

"I know," Hermione replied as she sighed. "But I seriously doubt Death Eaters are staking out every muggle store in Britain. I really think you need to get out and have fun and do a few things you've never been able to do before."

"I'd like to do anything with you," Harry replied. "I remember somebody mentioning dinner out and dates. Romance."

Hermione felt herself wanting to get lost in those green eyes that were looking at her. In her mind she imagined them sitting across from each other at a small candlelit table in an out of the way Italian restaurant. "I'd like that," She murmured.

"Then we'll find a way. You're right. Voldemort can't be watching everywhere."

"Well I should get back to the cabinet," Hermione said finally. "I really want to have it finished before we leave just in case we want to come back for some reason."

"What would we need here?" Harry asked. "Besides we could always apparate to the Shrieking Shack. It'd be better…" Harry voice trailed off as he looked at the cabinet. "Of course…"

"What?"

"Let's send this one to your parents," Harry said excitedly. "I'm sure Dobby and Winky can get it there and then you can keep working on it. If you get it fixed you can go back and forth to Grimmauld anytime you want. Then when school starts back we bring the one from Sirius' back here," He turned to Luna and Neville. "We'll ask Dumbledore to tell you the secret to where Sirius lives so you can come visit us as well."

"Come on Luna," Hermione said as she got up and started back toward the cabinet. "Harry just gave me a very good reason to get this thing fixed."

"I thought you said beating Malfoy was the reason?" Luna said.

"Let's just say that I'd like to have a ferret to test it with when we're ready," Hermione replied with a smirk. "But now I think being able to visit Harry's bedroom every chance I get is a much better reason."

"So he can see your boobies?" Luna asked as they started looking at the cabinet again.

"Uh..." Hermione started. "I guess that's part of it."

"I was thinking of letting Neville have his reward," Luna said. "I know we don't really know how he did on his OWL, but I do know he did his best. I think that deserves the reward, don't you?"

"That...that's up to you Luna," Hermione said and ducked her head inside the cabinet quickly.

Later that afternoon when Neville and Luna came back from another part of the room where they had been searching for anything they might have significance, Harry noticed a dazed but happy smile on Neville's face. When he didn't respond to his name, Harry started to get nervous and turned to Luna. "What's with Neville? Did he touch something?"

"I don't really know," Luna replied as she looked over at her boyfriend. "He's been that way ever since I gave him his reward for the potions OWL."

"You mean you.." Hermione started to ask and then stopped as she remembered Luna saying she was going to.

"Yes he seems to think I have nice boobies," Luna replied with a shrug of her shoulders that made Neville's eyes widen as Luna's breasts moved with the motion. "But I think they'll be better when they're a bit bigger."

Neville shook his head slightly. "Perfect," He murmured as his eyes continued to be slightly glazed over.

"Well at least we know what's wrong with him," Harry said with a grin. "But I doubt he's going to be much use the rest of the day."

"Perfect," Neville muttered again as Harry started leading him away toward the table.

"What is wrong with him?" Luna asked Hermione. "As soon as I removed my blouse he became all befuddled like that," Her eyes widened. "Do you think Nargles hang around a woman's breasts? I've not noticed them, but it would explain the way he's acting."

"I don't think so Luna," Hermione said with a smirk. "It just a typical male teen's reaction to...well breasts."

"Oh...then should I stay with him?" Luna asked with concern as she looked over at her boyfriend who was now sitting at the table staring at nothing.

"No!" Hermione answered quickly. "I think you or at least your breasts need to be out of his line of sight for a while."

"But they're covered now," Luna said with a confused look.

"Yes...well he just needs to get over the shock," Hermione explained. "He'll be fine later."

"Should I not show them to him again?" Luna asked. "I thought it would make him happy."

"I think you made him very very happy," Harry said as he returned to the two girls.

"Then maybe I if I show them again it will help him recover?"

Hermione first looked at her friend thinking she was joking and then suddenly realized something. Luna had lost her mother at the age of nine. She was then raised by her father who wasn't the sanest man around and had been basically friendless since arriving at Hogwarts. Though she knew Luna was intelligent, she was extremely innocent and sometimes got ideas that weren't exactly right. "Harry will you excuse us?" She said to her husband. She then told him silently what she suspected. He shrugged and walked back over to Neville. Hermione turned back to Luna.

"Luna has anyone ever discussed boys and sex with you?" Hermione asked in a gentle voice.

"You mean how to make babies?" Luna asked. "We learned about how animals make babies in the care of magical creatures and I thought it would be similar for boys and girls, but..." Luna voiced trailed off.

"But what Luna?" Hermione asked as her concern grew.

"I sometimes listen to some of the girls in my dorm discussing boys when they think I'm asleep," Luna started explain. "But..." Luna frowned before continuing to explain what the girls had said as she listened Hermione grew angrier and angrier. She immediately knew what had happened in that dorm room.

Hermione sighed heavily when Luna finished. Her hand tightened around her wand as she thought of appropriate hexes that she'd like to perform on a few Ravenclaws. Another sigh escaped her lips. As she looked at her friend it was almost like the nine year old Luna who had lost her mother was staring back. "Luna..." She paused to gather her thoughts and then said "Those girls knew you were awake and were telling you lies. I guarantee you that you can most definitely become pregnant on any night, not just a full moon...and you don't..." She stopped and smiled at her friend who was waiting patiently for her to continue. "Let's start from the beginning, ok?"

Over the next hour Hermione explained what she knew to Luna. Often blushing at the very pointed questions that Luna asked, Hermione persevered until finally she concluded. "But even knowing all of this, don't think you need to rush into anything. I'm almost nineteen, mentally that is and still haven't made love and until Harry and I really are ready we won't. Making love to someone should be a special time with a special person, especially your first time."

Later that night in a bed surrounded by curtains away from the large room Hermione was propped up on her elbow as she slowly ran her fingers on her husband's arm. "I'm very glad I didn't end up in Ravenclaw," She said.

"Why?"

"Because some of those girls are cruel," Hermione explained softly. "You already know they take Luna's things?"

Harry nodded. "We should get the elves to find them if they can. Maybe let us know who has been doing it."

"We'll ask her tomorrow if she'd like the elves help. But those girls..." She paused, "I think they've been purposely giving Luna bad information about personal things...you know sex and boys. Some of the things she says she overheard seem to be intentionally cruel or maybe trying to get Luna to do something that would hurt her."

"I'm not sure this is something I want to hear, but I'll be glad to hex a few of the 'claws if you give me their names," He sighed. "So did you get her all straightened away?"

"I think so," Hermione replied. "I hope..." She paused before continuing. "I really hope she listens to me and decides not to rush into anything."

"Would she?"

"Don't you see? She hasn't been around people to develop the taboos or caution that normally come to us," Hermione explained. "With her inquisitive nature..." She trailed off knowing Harry would understand.

"I'll talk to Neville," Harry suggested. "He'd never take advantage of her."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'm really happy for them; I just hope it was for the best. I still feel like they're together because of us."

"I think they're about perfect for each other," Harry remarked. "I mean they both love the outdoors, she loves animals and he loves plants," He thought about their friends. "He's shy but she's not. He'd never make fun of her..."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "They're not too many boys who'd not take advantage of her innocence nor insult her," She smiled at Harry as her finger trailed up his arm and down onto his bare chest. "In fact I can think of only one other but I happen to know he's very much taken."

"You keep running your fingers like that and I'm not so sure of the taking advantage of part," Harry replied as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shall I stop then?" Hermione asked as she lifted her fingers off his body while displaying an innocent eyed look. "Until we are ready?"

With a quick maneuver Harry had Hermione on her back with his arm wrapped around her. "Only if you want me to stop doing this," He said as his fingers trailed over her skin, "and this," he continued huskily as his lips brushed over her neck in in the spot under her ear.

"I...I definitely don't think you need to stop doing that," Hermione gasped. "Just...we...agreed," She stammered under the nibbles he was applying to her neck. "And...in...a moment of...of weakness."

Harry stopped and propped himself up. He smiled at Hermione. "As you said, I would never take advantage of you. I'm more than happy to wait until this," he touch her head, "as well as this," He then put his hand over her heart, "agree that it's time," He pulled her into his arms. "I love you Mione and I'd never want to do something that we'd regret later."

"I love you too," She replied as she snuggled into his chest. The sense of security she always felt in his arms coming over her. "How'd I get so lucky," she murmured quietly but soon her breathing evened out. For a long while Harry held his sleeping wife as his free hand caressed her hair. Soon he followed her into the land of dreams.

*****June 23rd 1996 ******

The next morning a refreshed Hermione wiggled her way out of Harry's arms. She wanted to get an early start on the Vanishing Cabinet. The idea of being able to travel between her parents' house and Grimmauld place was tantalizing, but when she'd woke up she'd thought about the reverse; Harry coming to her house and then from there being able to get out into the muggle world. "_I need this fixed today since tomorrow we leave," _She thought. That gave her pause as well. Ginny's potions would also be done today. She shook her head at the thought of the young redhead she'd thought had been her friend. Finally she let the thoughts go so she could concentrate on the task at hand.

"This has got to be it," Hermione said a few hours later as she climbed out of the cabinet. When everyone moved closer, she pointed at a series of Runes inside the front edge of the cabinet. "I couldn't see it too well in the dark, but finally I notice this scratch cutting through that Rune," She pointed out the almost unnoticeable very fine line that ran through a box with a semi-circle in it. "That would make this Rune set unstable," Each of the others stuck their head in and looked.

It took a couple of hours to repair the wood and recarve the Rune but finally it was complete. Dobby was sent to collect more spiders to do the next test with. When Sirius showed them the still moving spiders in the mirror a few seconds later everyone was excited.

"I'll test it now," Harry exclaimed as he put the mirror in Hermione's hands before he jumped into the cabinet and pulled the door shut.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screeched into the mirror when he took it from Sirius a few seconds later. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Or worst expelled?" Harry asked sheepishly into the glare of his wife.

The glare only lasted for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know we should have tested it more before doing that," Hermione said. "You...you really could have been injured or killed. I... will... not... lose... you," She said defiantly.

"It would have taken all day, besides we know it works now," Harry said.

"Fine," Hermione said in a tone that let Harry know that it really wasn't. "Now let's at least test the coming back with the spiders before you attempt it."

"You beat Malfoy you know," Harry said when he climbed back out of the cabinet a few minutes after the spiders' successful journey. "What took him months you did in three days," He said. He really didn't want his wife to be angry at him.

Hermione blushed at the praise. "Luna helped. I'd never been able to finish if she hadn't been checking other possibilities at the same time."

"I only discovered what wasn't wrong," Luna said in her dreamy voice. "You're the one who found out what was broken."

"But you recognized what wasn't wrong," Neville said. "That makes you brilliant as well."

"Well I am Ravenclaw," Luna reminded her boyfriend. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

"And your wit is my greatest treasure," Neville said.

"But I thought you said my boobies were," Luna replied in a voice that was all Luna.

Neville reddened as Harry and Hermione did their best to hide their grins.

"So you're saying you like my mind and my body equally?" Luna asked unperturbed.

"We'll just go over here for a while guys," Harry said as he took Hermione's arm and led her away from Neville whose blush now was probably reaching his toes. As they walked away they could hear Neville trying to stammer out a response.

They eventually decided to have a late lunch before going to Dumbledore. As they sat around the table eating off a large platter of various types of sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice the conversation returned to the pureblood agenda and what might happen in the future.

"Look at what was happening after the darkness we saw," Hermione said. "I'd bet that Mr. Malfoy in the future would have never been punished. Draco either."

"Surely Lucius would have went to Azkaban," Harry said. "I mean he might have fallen out of favor with Voldemort at the end, but he'd still done enough to earn a kiss."

"His money Harry," Hermione reminded him. "He'd claim the imperius again and with enough money in enough hands he'd be believed. Did you see him and his family after the battle? Sitting in the Great Hall with no one bothering them."

"He and Narcissa didn't fight."

"SO? He was a known Death Eater, someone who had supported Voldemort for years," Hermione exclaimed. "Does one night of not fighting make up for all they did?"

Do you really think it might happen again?" Harry asked. "I mean, even with Voldemort gone, we'll still have what he believes in?"

"Not immediately. His supporters who don't go to Azkaban will just lay low, but yes eventually it will probably come back," Hermione replied. "You were right you know," She said to Harry. "What you said to Dumbledore about him allowing the bigotry to happen in the school," She nibbled a bite of sandwich and followed it with a swallow of pumpkin juice before continuing. "As long as children are allowed to display their bigotry and hatred not to mention be lorded over unfairly by professors like Snape nothing will truly change."

"You really think Hogwarts can make that big of a difference?" Neville asked.

"Students spend nine months of the year inside these walls," Hermione explained. "More time than they spend with their families during their most impressionable years. If it changes here, if Slytherins are held accountable for their actions, if the Ravenclaw bullies..." She looked over at Luna and put her hand on her friend's hand, "were held accountable, yes I think it would go a long way."

"So next year that's something we can work on," Harry said. "Starting with the bullies in Ravenclaw," He also looked at Luna.

"Please don't..." Luna started suddenly withdrawn into herself. "Not because of me."

"Luna, you're stronger than that," Hermione said emphatically as she grasped Luna's hand tighter. "It's different now; you have friends who will back you up. If they try to make it worse, they will not like the fight they're in. When they bully you, they bully all of us."

Luna nodded and relaxed slightly. She seemed to relax even more when Neville put his arms around her. "I will be there," He said. "Nobody is going to bully you again."

"We thought that we'd get Dobby and Winky to find your stuff," Harry said. "They can do it discreetly, but I want to know who's had it. I won't do anything this year, but next year they'll be warned and if they try it again..."

When Luna nodded again Harry called the two elves and had them start on retrieving Luna's belongings. As they finished their lunch the topic once again came back to the wizarding world after Voldemort.

"All we can really do is be ready to deal with it," Hermione said. "I don't think there's much we can really do. Nothing from our future knowledge is going to be the same, I hope anyway," Though the words 'future knowledge' kicked off an idea in her mind. She frowned but then murmured. "No...we can't do that...it wouldn't be right."

"Do what?" Neville asked.

"Nothing...just..." Hermione said and then seeing all eyes on her she continued. "As I mentioned the biggest obstacle we are going to face in the future is the money the Purebloods control," Neville and Luna nodded, but Harry had already picked up her thoughts and was sitting back thinking. "Well we do know some things that could help us get money...but...but it's cheating."

"What is?" Luna asked looking confused.

"It's too dangerous anyway..." Hermione said but then continued. "I first thought of that since we know things like who won the Quidditch Championship and such we might make money but even if it wasn't cheating it would be too dangerous because of the butterfly effect."

"What's the butterfly effect?" Neville asked.

"Obviously it's something to do with coming out of a cocoon," Luna said. "Daddy said that.."

"Actually no, it has nothing really to do with butterflies," Hermione replied as felt she needed to explain before Luna got started. "It's a representation of something called 'sensitive dependence on initial conditions'," Now everyone looked puzzled. "It just means if something small changes in the starting conditions it can have major effects later on. The reason it's called the butterfly effect is that there is a possibility that even the flap of a butterfly wings, though originally it was described as seagull's wings, can change the weather in an entirely different part of the world."

"So...what does that have to do with this?" Neville asked cautiously.

"We KNEW who won the Quidditch Championship but what if because of something we've already done, it changes."

"But how could it?" Harry asked. "We haven't done anything that would affect Quidditch."

"Haven't we?" Hermione responded. "Do Quidditch players read the newspapers? What if one or more of the players spent more time reading the new articles about us and was late for a practice and because they were late the practice was different. Now the players are not exactly mentally or physically prepared as they were the last time. In the game itself that would affect what happens, what decisions they makes and so on. That's the whole basis of the butterfly effect, unintended consequences of actions even with very small changes."

"So there's nothing that we can do?" Harry asked.

"Not unless it happened in the next week and away from the magical wor..." Hermione started then her eyes flew open. She quickly pulled out her planner and looked. "It's June 23rd...it starts tomorrow," She murmured to herself. "Can we do it in a day?"

"Do what?"

"There is a muggle sporting event starting tomorrow called Wimbledon," Hermione explained. "It's one of the premier events in England every year in a sport called tennis. It's a sport played with a ball and racket."

"Yeah, I heard of it," Harry said. "But..."

"My mother loves tennis," Hermione explained as she cut Harry off. "And I specifically remember her saying the winner of the men's singles that ye.. I mean this year was a major upset; an unseeded player won. That would mean very large odds. I think I'd recognize the name if I saw it," She bit her lip. "But we can't do it. It wouldn't be right."

"I agree," Harry said.

"Well if it's just money we need, why don't we just use those?" Luna asked and pointed over to the buckets full of jewels they had found along with several other treasures.

"Steal them?" Hermione asked. "That'd be wrong too," She stopped and remembered what had happened to them last time. They had all been destroyed by fiendfyre. "But..."

Harry had been thinking along the same lines and beat her to the idea. "We can store them in a vault and if we do find we need to fight evil influence with money, we can use them then."

"But isn't that manipulation?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't that make us just as bad?"

"_Oh poo," _Miranda said. "_As long as you're not going to turn evil which is almost impossible for soul mates since it takes love to bind them, it wouldn't be that bad. Besides Death likes you remember. You give him all of Voldemort's soul pieces and you can take the Crown Jewels themselves and he'd just smile, thank you and tell you how nice the crown looks on you. If you haven't guessed, he really really dislikes Tom Riddle."_

_"But...are you sure?" _Hermione asked. "_I mean it seems wrong."_

_"You're not stealing them. Besides don't you think it's a fitting thing to have gemstones destroyed by junior Death Eaters be what stops them in the future," _Miranda said.

"_I hadn't thought of it like that," _Hermione admitted.

"_I do want you to have two of them though,"_ Miranda said. "_Look in the left bucket for two identical blue sapphires. Do you see them?"_

Harry walked over to the bucket and after digging down just a little he found two very large blue sapphires, neither of which he could close his hand around.

"_Great, now as my wedding present to you and a thank you to Neville and Luna, I want you to take those sapphires and do what you wanted to do to start with Hermione."_

_"What?" _She asked.

"_Wimbledon? Remember now?" _Miranda asked.

"_Oh, but wouldn't that be wrong?"_

_"If you were to bet all the jewels and bankrupt the Goblins, then it would be wrong...maybe anyway," _Miranda replied. "_But this is just a little honeymoon money."_

_"Are you sure?" _Hermione persisted.

_"A minor advantage isn't going to make you bad. Do you want me to have Death tell you so?" _Miranda asked starting to sound annoyed. "_Or have that newly acquired O in Defense changed back to an E? Didn't that happen in a similar way?"_

"_Uh maybe not,"_ Harry said thinking of Death.

"_I see your point," _Hermione said as she thought of her OWL grade. "_So I really got an O this time?"_

Miranda giggled. "_You'll find out in a couple of weeks, now go enjoy yourself. You still have a Diadem to get to the old bearded one."_

Harry had one more thought. "_This betting and taking advantage of things isn't going to affect me being an Auror is it?"_

"_An Auror?" _Miranda laughed. "_You're still thinking of that? Oh dear me, that's why I love you two; always good for a laugh or a cry."_

"_What's so funny about me being an Auror?" _Harry asked. "_I think I'd make a good one."_

"_Honestly? What would you do the first time a senior Auror told you to stay behind or do something you didn't want to? Even Dumbledore had to remind you every ten seconds to follow orders on your little locket mission. Auror indeed," _Miranda continued to chuckle.

Harry was still frowning as Hermione explained the conversation to Neville and Luna. _"_Miranda wants us to use the sapphires as a bet for a wedding present and thank you to you two, but then she laughed at Harry's thoughts of being an Auror."

"Why would you want to be one of those?" Neville asked his friend. "Seems like you don't...well you don't follow orders very well."

Harry scowled at his friend for a few moments before the scowl turned to a grin. "Yeah you're probably right. That's what she said too."

"Miranda is so nice," Luna said dreamily. "Are you going to be rich now?" She asked.

"Not really rich I mean it's only a single gemstone," Hermione replied as she lifted the sapphire. "Though it is very large. Miranda only mentioned it would be honeymoon money. But whatever we get, you're getting the same amount."

"Thank you Miranda," Luna said to the air as she got from her chair and curtsied.

"So how do we do this?" Harry asked as he put the sapphires on the table. "Wait... she mentioned bankrupting the Goblins..of course..Bagman," When Luna and Neville looked confused Harry explained about Ludo Bagman making a bet against the Goblins. "So they must have some kind of betting system there and we can only presume they do bets on muggle sports as well."

"Is it fair to take advantage of the Goblins?" Neville asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and they both remembered Griphook betraying them in the Bellatrix's vault by grabbing the sword and yelling out that they were thieves. "I think a small payback isn't too bad," He said. "There was a reason we were on the back of that Dragon."

It was a full hour later that Sirius with the two sapphires tucked into his cloak departed for Gringotts. It had taken that long for him to go get a muggle newspaper so Hermione could remember the name of the player she'd remembered her mother speaking of. Sirius had a note in his pocket with "Wimbledon, men's singles Richard Krajicek' written on it.

The rest of the jewels were hidden in Harry's new bedroom. They didn't want to deposit them in a vault all at once, so they planned to do it over several months.

It was three in the afternoon when Harry and Hermione walked up the steps past the Gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. Twenty minutes later they all were looking at the Silver Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Dumbledore had sent Neville and Luna out of the room.

"Sir," Hermione said. "Is there a way to destroy the Horcrux without destroying the object?"

"Not that I know of," Dumbledore replied. "Remember it must be destroyed beyond the ability of magic to repair it."

Remembering Neville's earlier suggestion Harry asked. "What about the killing curse sir? Would that work?"

Dumbledore considered for a moment then answered. "Unfortunately no. You see when the killing curse hits solid objects such as metal or stone, it will just bounce off or destroys the object depending on what exactly it's made of. If it hits solid objects that have been alive but are soulless like wood it will cause damage such as an explosion or fire. No the killing curse separates the soul from the living body and in this case there is no living body."

"_I should have thought of that,"_ Harry said to Hermione. "_In the last battle at the Ministry, Voldemort's killing curses bounced off the statue and destroyed the wooden desk."_

"No.." Dumbledore was saying. "We must destroy it."

"It seems like a waste," Hermione said. "Such magic."

"Which is exactly what Riddle hoped for I believe. Even if one was discovered no one would destroy a founders' relic," Dumbledore explained. "Now I think it must be done. Stand back over there," He said as he raised the Sword of Gryffindor. "But..." He paused, "be prepared. I might need assistance again if it struggles."

The Diadem did not put up a struggle and another piece of Voldemort's soul was destroyed shortly afterwards.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said as scream's echos died away and the black ooze ran from the Diadem.

"Sir, why didn't that Horcrux put up a fight?" Hermione asked. "The diary and the locket did."

"I'm not really sure," Dumbledore replied as he looked at the Diadem. "It could be that by the time Tom had made this one, he didn't have enough soul left to fight or it could be that you must use the Horcrux for it to recognize a threat."

"What do you mean, use it?"

"A diary is meant to be written in, which is what young Miss Weasley did with the Diary Horcrux. She used it. A locket is meant to be opened and gazed into, again what we did with the Horcrux Locket," Dumbledore explained. "Whatever traps Riddle or the soul piece might have intended might not have worked unless the Diadem was placed on a person's head."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Now," Dumbledore said as he picked up the Diadem. "I think it is safe to put away," He gazed at the silver tiara for several seconds. Finally he turned to Harry and Hermione. "Miss Granger your parents' house has been warded as best I can do. It is still vulnerable to sustained attacks or if Voldemort himself were to try to breech the wards."

"Thank you sir," Hermione said.

"I was also just informed by Madam Bones that Peter's trial will be next week. Though things are very unsettled right now at the Ministry so that might change."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Dementors have revolted as I feared they would. It is clear that they are now serving Voldemort or as Minister Fudge is addressing him, Lord Thingy. Several Aurors lost their lives before the island itself was secured."

"The Death Eaters that were captured?"

"Were still at the Ministry."

"Was anything discovered in the Death Eater's vaults or homes?" Hermione asked.

"It's been a difficult process," Dumbledore said. "Nothing, at least no Horcruxes have been found in any of the homes but the Goblins are making it difficult to get to the vaults of those who went through the veil since we have no bodies to prove their deaths," When he saw the grimace pass between Harry and Hermione he again interpreted it wrong. "I'm sorry; I can imagine that those deaths weigh heavily in your minds."

"That's alright sir," Harry replied. "We're fine."

"Very well. Now you two should go pack and be ready for the feast tonight," The Headmaster suggested. "I will let you know that due to the bias in points this year, there will be no awarding of the House Cup."

After dinner they packed their trunks and were sitting in the common room when Ginny came in. "Ready for the summer?" She asked sweetly.

Harry didn't say anything but Hermione answered. "It'll be nice to see my parents."

"Yes I'm sure it will along with all the other muggle things you like to do," Ginny replied. "Well I better go pack. See you in the morning."

"Got the antidote for Dean just in case?" Harry asked his wife once Ginny had disappeared up the steps.

Hermione slid her hand into her robes and pulled out a stoppered vial of a clear liquid.

"At least we can soon get rid of the one nuisance and be able to concentrate on Voldemort."

*** E E ***

Each day for the past week, Narcissa Malfoy sat by her husband's bedside. Only the rising and falling of his chest gave her a clue that he was still alive. Though Healers told her there was nothing they could do and it would do no good for her to stay there, there she stayed. She would always leave late each evening only to return in the early morning. Every evening Andromeda would come and sit beside her. Sometimes they never spoke but sat in silence. Sometimes the words came as natural as when they were sisters growing up together.

Finally after a week, Andromeda took Narcissa by the hand. "Come now Cissy, it's been a week. You're just killing yourself by staying here as much as you do."

Narcissa only nodded as Andromeda led her out of the ward.

"Go home and don't come tomorrow," Andromeda said softly.

Again Narcissa nodded as she started down the hall away from her sister she stopped and looked back. "Will you come tomorrow evening?"

"You're not to come here tomorrow," Andromeda reminded her sister.

"No...I mean..." Narcissa started and stopped.

"To your home?"

A nod.

"Are you sure I'm welcome?"

"Only Draco and I are there," Narcissa replied. She'd noticed that Pettigrew had disappeared but she hadn't cared. She'd presumed he'd left to return to the Dark Lord's side. All the time next to her husband's bed she'd not bothered to read the newspaper.

"I'll be there then," Her sister replied.


	21. Chapter 21 The Hogwart's Express

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP Characters, I only own Miranda the really cool goddess.

I would like to thank several people for helping me find the odds for Wimbledon during that year. Kling actually gave me the exact odds published in the Chicago Tribune the day the bet was made. Fyreheart for an email address where I could research them, Norseman for telling me about the streaker that also had a wagering line (which I added to this chapter), and Egbert-Jan for offering to go to the library in the Netherlands to look up the odds. If I missed someone I apologize. To everyone who helps make this a better story it is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

While sorting the found books in the Room of Requirement Hermione discovers one of the books describing Horcruxes. Sirius tells them about his change to the Family crest. They discuss what might happen after Voldemort dies when it comes to Purebloods. Neville gets his reward from Luna for his Potions OWL and Hermione, after finding out that the Ravenclaws bullies had been passing bad information to Luna, has a long chat with her friend about boys and sex. Hermione fixes the Vanishing cabinet while Harry suggests that cabinet be taken to Hermione's house so she could visit Grimmauld place anytime she wished while still spending time with her parents. They also decided, after Miranda did serious convincing, to keep the jewels they had found to finance any needed opposition to the purebloods in the future. Miranda also insisted that two gemstones be used in a bet on a known result bet that should return very good odds. Finally they led Dumbledore to the Diadem which was then destroyed. The chapter ended with Narcissa inviting Andromeda to her home.

**Chapter 21**

**June 24th 1996**

Hermione awoke from the nightmare with a start as she sat bolt upright in the darkness. She looked around in panic before she realized where she was. She was in a bed in the Room of Requirements not at Malfoy Manor. She was at Hogwarts and she was with Harry, she was safe. As her adrenaline ran out of her she felt Harry's arms wrap around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. He already knew since the remnants of the nightmare had already bled into his thoughts. It hadn't been the first time, nor, he knew, would it be the last.

"Nightmare...or I should say memories," She replied as she shuddered. "Bellatrix."

Harry knew it was their time at Malfoy Manor she had relived. He put a little more pressure into his hug as he whispered. "She's gone. She can't hurt anyone anymore," He knew what she felt though, not only by sharing her thoughts but by having had similar nightmares after the graveyard and Cedric's death.

"I know," Hermione replied softly. "It's just in the nightmare I...I could actually feel the dagger at my throat..." Her hand rose to the spot the blade had touched her neck as she paused for a breath. Another breath and then a sigh. "I was barely conscious at the time and couldn't move. I...I just knew I was going to die," She turned to look at Harry. "Though you should never have put down your wand. If Dobby hadn't shown up we'd all have been killed or worse...and I don't mean expelled."

"I had to," Harry said. "I couldn't let anything hurt you."

"I'd have preferred to die than be given to Greyback," Hermione replied in a hoarse whisper as a tear escaped an eye and ran down her cheek.

"No..." Harry started.

"Harry I'm serious," Hermione cut him off as her voice grew stronger. "I love you and I know you love me, but if you ever are faced with that kind of decision again, promise me..."

Harry's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness before he cut her off. "NO..." He exclaimed. "I can't promise that. I will not promise that. As long as there is time, there is hope."

"And if time runs out and I'm given to Greyback or something just as bad?"

"I...we'll see, but I will not promise it," Harry replied determinedly. He sighed as the memory of the event leapt into his mind. Bellatrix with the knife to Hermione's throat. The crazed witch demanding they drop their wands. "I had to drop...my...wand." Harry's last few words were slowed as an idea ran through his mind.

"I know and that..."

"No…you don't understand, she told us to drop our wands, they took our wands," Harry said. "Even before when we were captured, they took our wands but they never searched us...I mean Ron still had the deluminator and I had my pouch."

"So?"

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have knives for ourselves," Harry replied. "Small ones that'll fit in our pockets."

"What good would they do?" Hermione asked. "I don't plan on cutting anyone's throat."

"No but..." Harry started before he looked into Hermione's eyes. "How do you think we can get goblin made ones?"

"Why?" Hermione asked before her eyes narrowed. "You're thinking about basilisk venom on them aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry admitted with a nod. "I...I don't think I could actually stab someone unless we're desperate..." He shrugged, "but maybe it'd be easier if all I had to do was cut them."

Hermione stared at her husband for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "I agree, but not our pockets. I'm not carrying around something like that in my pocket. Not if a single scratch could kill," She furrowed her brow before continuing. "I wonder where Hagrid got the mokeskin pouch he gave you? That would be perfect."

"I don't know but he said they were rare," Harry replied as he remembered his seventeenth birthday that was still over a year away.

"We can ask him; maybe he can tell us where to buy them. If not I can always make a couple of smaller pouches like my bag."

"I wonder..." Harry started and got up off the bed. He was gone for a couple of minutes and brought back several knives and daggers they had found. "I wonder if any of these are goblin made," He started pulling one after another out of their sheaths only to put it back. "I wouldn't know how to tell."

"I don't either," Hermione said as she eyed the weapons. "I mean it's obvious the ones with rust are probably not Goblin made, but the only other thing we know that are different is that they absorb..."

At the same time they both said "we could try a drop of venom on them."

"Yes, if it absorbs the venom, it's goblin made," Hermione finished.

"We can run down to the Chamber in the morning," Harry said with a yawn. "Let's go back to sleep."

"You go ahead," Hermione replied. The adrenaline had pushed all sleepiness out of her body. "I don't think I can go back to sleep," She grabbed her wand and silently cast the time spell. "Four twenty, sun will be up soon anyway. I've got plenty of books to rea..." She stopped when Harry got out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.

"Get dressed," He said.

"You go back to bed," Hermione argued. "Like I said, I have plenty to keep me busy."

He shook his head and said. "We are going to watch the sunrise," He looked at her clothes which were folded neatly beside the bed. "If you hurry that is."

Ten minutes later, with the help of Winky and Dobby, they stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. The sun was just breaking over the mountains to the east. The rays that rose into the sky changed the small fluffy clouds into multicolored jewels that laid upon an ever lightening blue background. Harry and Hermione could see their breath in the chilly air of the late June morning. The hot tea the elves had brought them was keeping them warm. In the distance they heard the far off sounds of the approaching Hogwarts Express that would take them back to London in several hours. For a half an hour they stood and watched as the sun rose, climbing over the surrounding mountains. As the light touched the forest, it changed from a darkened blue to a bright green.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said as she leaned her body against Harry.

"And yet it pales in comparison to you," Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"My my Mr. Potter, where did that silver tongue come from?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at him. A smile was on her lips because she knew he was sincere.

He didn't answer as he took the cup of tea from her hand and set it down on the tower wall. He looked at her for a second before his lips descended to hers. Cold lips soon warmed as the kiss they shared continued. When it finally ended he answered her question as he whispered. "I was inspired."

"Then allow me to inspire you some more," Hermione murmured as she initiated the kiss this time.

It was still before six when they entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom carrying Harry's Firebolt. The silvery ghost zoomed out of her stall and was about to burst into a tirade when she saw who it was. "Oh hi Harry," She said. "Why haven't you come to see me this year?"

"Hi Myrtle," Harry replied as he thought back to when he'd last seen Myrtle. The confrontation with Draco hadn't happened until the next year. Finally he settled on, "I've been busy. Umbridge and everything."

"I understand," The ghost said before continuing in a hopeful tone. "Any chance you might die soon?"

"Uh..." Harry replied as he looked at Hermione for help. "_Is it bad to say I don't want to die to someone who's dead?"_ He asked her. "I don't think so," He finally said to the ghost when Hermione didn't answer because she was too busy smirking.

"Well if you do, you're always welcome to share my toilet," said the blushing ghost who then zipped back into her stall. Harry and Hermione heard a small splash as she dove into the water.

Harry turned to Hermione and cocked his head in question.

"Do I need to fight with a ghost over my husband?" She asked with a smile.

"No..." Harry stammered but then focused on the sink where that hid the pipe that led to the Chamber. "Why don't you try it? Hiss something."

It took Hermione several hisses before it opened. They had been puzzled at first thinking maybe they had been wrong, but then Hermione realized that it couldn't be a regular hiss since anyone might make a similar sound or even water coming out of a tap might hiss. Dumbledore would have thought of that. She tried a longer hiss that reflected two changes in tone and immediately the sink started to sink into the floor exposing the large pipe that was the way below.

"Of course," Hermione muttered. "Ron tried a couple of times as well. I should have remembered."

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied as he climbed onto his firebolt. "Let's go."

Hermione didn't hesitate as she mounted the broom behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him. With a kick the broom rose slightly and they disappeared down the pipe. To Hermione it had only been a little more than a month since she'd made the same journey with Ron in the future. As they descended, she couldn't help but compare the rides. She'd had her eyes closed most of the time with Ron as the broom seemed to jerk endlessly as it sped up and slowed down as Ron had maneuvered it down the pipe. Left, right, up and down, the movements had been sickening; now she realized if it wasn't for the walls and air moving past she'd believe they were standing still because of the smoothness of the ride. Maybe it was just the Firebolt compared to the broom Ron had, but she felt it was more likely the one in control of it. When the broom emerged from the pipe, Harry increased the speed and Hermione's grip on her husband tightened but she never felt a moment of fear. It wasn't fear of flying; it was heights that she didn't like. When they finally made it to the chamber Hermione was lost in her memories of flying with Harry on the back of Buckbeak all those years ago wondering what life would had been like had she and Harry kissed that night.

"I thought you'd have screamed," Harry admitted as they climbed off the broom.

"It's heights I don't like," Hermione said. "I don't mind the broom," Her eyes met his. "Especially with you," She admitted.

It took less than a half hour to get into the Chamber, coax the four or five drops of venom that remained in each fang into a jar Hermione had brought and return back to the bathroom above.

** E E **

It was still early when they made it to Hagrid's. The chill was still in the air. Sunlight though, was warming the day rapidly.

"Good mornin' to yeh. It's about time yeh made it back down here," Hagrid said as he opened the door and saw who was standing there. "I mean outside o' class I haven' had a chance to say congratulations," He pulled the two teens into a hug. "Always did think yeh two would make a good pair."

"Thanks Hagrid."

"So what's this I am'a hearin about'a marriage?" Hagrid asked with a twinkle in his eye. "And me not gett'n an invitation?"

They spent a few minutes taking about Grawp and how much better he was doing. They also discussed the wizarding world and how they now believed Harry. Finally they knew they needed to go meet Neville and Luna so Harry broached the subject about what they had wanted to know. "Hagrid, Hermione was reading about something called a Mokeskin pouch and it sounded really useful. Do you know where I can buy one?"

"Mokeskin hey, they rare them," Hagrid said. "You know you can hide anythin'..." He stopped and looked at the two of them. "Plan'n on taking after your father are yeh?"

"Not that, but…" Harry replied as he pulled out the mirror. "I wanted something to keep this and a few other things in so I don't lose it."

"Well now, seeing that brings back sum old memories..." Hagrid said as he looked at the mirror in Harry's hand. "I remember seeing your father and Sirius..." He paused and frowned thoughtfully before continuing, "wait a minute," He got up and walked over to a cabinet. When he had it opened he started rummaging into it. He pulled out piles of odds and ends until finally he found what he was looking for. "Thought so," He muttered. He turned back to Harry and Hermione. "Bloke gave me these a few years back," He said and help up two identical pouches like the one he'd given Harry on his seventeenth birthday. The sight of them made Harry blink as tears threatened to appear. "You two can have'm."

"We can pay you for them," Harry suggested as he reached into his pocket.

Hagrid waved his hand dismissively. "Not like I'm ah using 'em," He smiled at them. "We'll call them a weddin' present, how's that?"

"As long as you don't bring one when we have our real wedding."

"Can't be promisin' things like that can I now?" He winked as he handed the bags to them. "Go'on take 'm."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry replied and gave his first friend a hug. Hermione joined them.

** E E **

"Did you get your stuff back, Luna?" Harry asked. Neville and Luna had been waiting for them in the Room of Requirements. He knew she had since Dobby had already told them earlier that morning as well as given them the list of people who had it.

"Yes," Luna replied. "Thank you. They even found things I'd lost last year."

"Thank Dobby and Winky."

Harry and Hermione explained what they had retrieved from the Chamber and their plan to test the weapons. Neville and Luna readily agreed to help. They all put on Dragon hide gloves before they laid out the weapons that had the most potential to be Goblin made. The testing went quickly as the put a single drop of venom on a weapon. If it didn't disappear into the blade they allowed it to run off of it onto another blade. It became a game of balancing the dangerous liquid drop on the blade and ensuring it moved in the right direction. By seven-thirty they had found a small axe and weapon that was the half the size of a sword but much bigger than a dagger proven to be goblin made.

"Well neither of these will work for us," Harry said in disappointment. "But they're probably worth something."

"True. We can put them in the vault with the jewels."

Hermione pulled out her wand and put a protection spell on the blades so they wouldn't accidentally cut anyone. They then started putting some of the books Hermione wanted to study over the summer into the cabinet as well. Sirius was roused and started unloading on his end.

"So did you have any trouble placing those bets yesterday?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Nope...hey the odds were thirty to one for that guy, did you know that?"

"No."

"Not as good as the streaker odds though," Sirius said mirthfully.

"Streaker?" Hermione asked. "They allowed bets for..."

"Yep," Sirius replied grinning. "I put a thousand Galleons on that just so the Goblin would have to write it down," He laughed. "You should have seen the distaste," He mimicked writing. "Non magical human appearing nude or..."

Hermione had stopped handing Harry books as her eyes grew wide. "It happened," She said. "Mother said a woman did it right before the final match. I remember because she said in the following interview the winner had said the streaker had relaxed him while the loser said it had distracted him."

"Really?" Sirius said as his eyes twinkled. "Not sure if I should bet more or get tickets to the event. Do you remember if she was cute?"

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was just asking," He said still smiling. "Sixty-six to one for her showing up. That'll pay for a something nice for your birthday Harry."

Before Harry could respond they heard the door to the Room of Requirements open and after quickly extinguishing the mirror they turned.

"The very people I wished to see," A Scottish burr informed them.

"We were coming to see you soon, Professor McGonagall," Harry replied.

"I was searching for you to let you know the Headmaster wishes to speak to you this morning," McGonagall said. She looked over at Neville and Luna before looking back at Harry and Hermione. "I also need to speak to you two privately. Please come to my office later."

"Neville and Luna already know we're married," Hermione said correctly interpreting her favorite professor. "That's why they did that thing in the Great Hall. You can say whatever you need in front of them. We trust them completely."

"Very well if you're sure."

"Oh here," Harry said. "Before I forget to give this back," He unpinned the prefect's badge and held it out to her.

"That's one of the things I wanted to speak to you about," The professor replied. "With Mr. Malfoy away, you'll stay a prefect for the duration of the return trip."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied as he pinned the badge back on his robes.

"What are your intentions for next year?" McGonagall asked them. "In regards to your marriage? Eventually the news will break, I think you know that. What I really need to know is if you want married quarters for next year?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean...I understand you need to know," Hermione answered. She looked at Harry and after a quick conversation that no one else heard she continued. "Though we are technically married and I am truly thankful and happy to be Mrs. Potter, we aren't ready to be married yet, so no, we will not be asking for married quarters for the coming year. When we are ready or forced to acknowledge the fact, we'll be honest and say it happened magically but we were not ready for all that it entails."

McGonagall's eyes seemed to brighten. "Had you request married quarters I would have had to ask for your Prefect's badge next year," She said to Hermione "But since you are not, then I'd like to discuss the possibility of you keeping that," She said nodding at the badge Harry had just pinned back on his robe.

"But Ron?"

"Miss..Mrs. Potter did you have issues with Mr. Weasley this year?" McGonagall asked. "I've had to change the Prefects patrolling roster several times as you might have noticed because several others have complained."

"I..." Hermione started but didn't finish.

"I wished you had brought it to me earlier," McGonagall replied sternly. "I know he was a friend but now I will need to explain to Molly Weasley about her son and I'm sure it will warrant a Howler for either him or me."

"It's not that important ma'am," Harry said with a shrug. "Ron can keep it."

"I disagree," Professor McGonagall replied sternly. "Being a prefect is more than just a status symbol. It's not just a badge and special bathroom privileges. A prefect is the professors' representative amongst the students," Her gaze lingered on Harry before she continued. "I heard what you said to the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. If you truly believe that students need to be held accountable, then shouldn't it start at the Prefect level? If Mr. Weasley isn't doing the job properly, shouldn't he be replaced?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied. He knew that Professor McGonagall had a point.

"Are you still interested in Runes?" McGonagall asked, changing subjects.

"Yes."

"Then you might want to study some this summer," She said. "It appears the two options are a Slytherin, Hufflepuff third year or a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw fourth year class. You'll be tested before the school year and if you've made enough progress we can make room for you in the fourth year class."

"Thank you."

"That's quite alright," McGonagall replied. "I'm just happy you're wishing to apply yourself now. Late is always better than never," She turned to leave. "Remember that Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."

"We'll go now," Hermione said. She looked over at Luna and Neville. "We'll meet you at the carriages later?" She placed the mirror in Neville's hand so they could finish what they had been doing. With a nod, she turned and after taking Harry's arm followed McGonagall out of the room.

When they were in the out of the room, Harry remembered Quidditch and that he'd been captain the last time. "Professor, may I ask who will be Quidditch captain next year?"

"I don't think I can allow you to do both," McGonagall replied misinterpreting the question.

"No, I don't want it," Harry replied honestly as he remembered the headaches from the tryouts, dealing with McClaggen, and everything else. Harry didn't want to do it again. He especially didn't even want to think about Hermione cheating to help Ron. Harry mentally slapped himself. "_That should have been my first clue,"_ Harry told his wife.

"_What?"_

_"When you jinxed McClaggen at tryouts...you didn't think anything was wrong with cheating to help Ron but then you constantly complained about me using that book,"_ He said. "_I should have realized you're not that inconsistent."_

_"I should have too,"_ Hermione sighed. "_I'll give it to Ginny, jealousy potions were the perfect solution to her problem. It...it all seemed so reasonable."_

_"_That leaves Miss Bell," Professor McGonagall was saying. "Though I am quite concerned that she might be too nice to do the job and she's more dedicated to her studies.."

"What about Ron?" Harry replied without thinking, but he quickly realized it wasn't that bad of an idea. He knew that Ron would be a much better Quidditch Captain than Prefect. "He lives, eats and breathes Quidditch."

"_Ron?"_

_"He actually would be a better Quidditch captain than I was," _Harry replied. "He's also the hero of this year's final match so he'd get respect from the team," He finished to McGonagall.

"_But he'd be insufferable if Gryffindor won,_" Hermione complained.

"_Probably, but maybe we owe him something," _Harry said. "_This will give him his shot; give him a chance to do his own thing."_

_"_That might appease Molly though that shouldn't matter," McGonagall replied thoughtfully. "I shall consider it."

"Ma'am," Hermione said. "If you really are going to consider Ron, you might want to require him to keep a certain academic performance requirement, otherwise..."

"Mrs. Potter, have you ever heard the expression concerning teaching your Grandmother to suck eggs?"

"Uh...sorry Ma'am."

"That's quite alright. Though I do appreciate opinions, you should have already known that I am very much aware of Mr. Weasley's academic performance."

** E E **

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Neville asked as they all made themselves comfortable in the train compartment sometime later. They had gotten there early so they could get the very last compartment. Anyone coming to their compartment would have passed other empty compartments and people so they'd definitely be looking for them.

"He wanted to express his displeasure with the interview we gave Skeeter," Hermione replied.

"It seems he and the school are being sent owls continually asking why Snape is teaching here," Harry smirked.

"I'm glad I won't be taking potions next year," Neville replied.

"If things happen like they did last time, he'll be teaching Defense instead," Hermione said. "Slughorn, the Professor who had the party where Harry took Luna, he taught potions. He was much better than Snape. So if you get an Exceeds, give it a shot."

"Dumbledore also wanted to give us an update on my Aunt and Uncle," Harry said. "He hadn't found a way to protect them and they refused to go into hiding voluntarily. It seems they think it's all a trick and I am trying to steal their house and turn it into...what did he say?"

"A freakhouse," Hermione replied. She then continued to Luna and Neville. "But Harry was able to suggest a plan that should keep them safe," She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"What did you suggest?" Luna asked.

"It actually was Hermione's idea," Harry admitted as he returned Hermione's smile. "But one she thought of a year in the future," He waited for a couple of seconds before continuing. "I only suggested he modify their memories to convince them they are Wendell and Monica Wilkins along with their son Chuckles and that they desire to move to Australia."

"Chuckles? Did you mean Chuck?" Luna asked.

"No, Chuckles," Harry replied and then shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

"Dumbledore agreed to that..." Luna started and immediately went quiet as the door to the compartment slid open and there stood Ginny Weasley. She walked in and started putting away her stuff as if they had been expecting her.

Harry looked over at Luna and Neville and gave them a small wink before addressing the youngest Weasley. "There's my little sister, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

It took Ginny a couple of seconds but when she replied her voice sounded strained. "Uh...I didn't see you at breakfast."

"We had to meet with the Headmaster," Hermione replied nicely.

"What about?" Ginny asked as she turned and sat down.

Before Harry or Hermione could answer, Luna piped up. "It must be so nice to be like Harry's sister," She said to Ginny. "Of course if I was Harry's sister then Hermione would be my sister too since she's as good as Mrs. Potter already."

Ginny didn't reply as she swallowed hard. Her eyes moved from Harry to everyone else, lingering on Hermione for several seconds at the end. Finally she rasped out a "Yeah."

"I never did say I was sorry that you and your boyfriend broke up," Hermione said. "I've been so engrossed in studying and of course Harry," She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek before smiling at Ginny again. "If you ever want to talk about it..."

"It...it's fine," Ginny replied a little to gruffly. "That was weeks ago."

"So got anyone else in mind already?" Harry asked. "Anyone I need to be concerned about my little sister being with?"

"Yes actually," Ginny said figuring it would be a good time to start her plan. "I've chosen Dean Thomas."

'_I've chosen Dean Thomas_' The words echoed in Harry mind and memories of the same train ride came to mind. The same words spoken from the same person. "_DAMN!" _He mentally shouted to his wife. "_She said the same thing last time...remember. Ron had told her to choose better next time. Come to think of it, I wonder if that was a setup because I think he looked over at me when he said it. He must have already known her plans. Especially after he overreacted the way he did. Anyway, she said 'I've chosen Dean Thomas.' She didn't say I'm dating him or seeing him but I've CHOSEN him. If they were already seeing each other wouldn't she have at least spent some time with him on the train trip back to London? I mean it would be the last time they were to see each other for months?"_

_"You're right," _Hermione agreed. "_Very suspicious. She already had her plans in the works didn't she?"_

_"_Dean?" Harry asked after agreeing with Hermione. "Well he's a pretty good bloke. Maybe I should have a word with him."

"NO!" Ginny shouted before calming down. "I mean I don't want him intimidated. Ron's bad enough you know."

Harry shrugged. "Just trying to be a good big brother."

Ginny looked away without answering. She seemed to be mumbling something.

"I also never asked about Bulstrode," Hermione said. "I understand something..."

"DON'T!" Ginny said quickly and much too loud. "I don't ever want to think of it."

"I'm sorry but it was so unbelievable and the deal with Ron as well in the OWL," Harry said. "I wonder who would have given those Slytherins love potions."

"Probably someone pissed at them," Hermione suggested. "But come to think of it, it must have happened that same night they stole my candy and your tart."

Ginny's skin tone was becoming paler and paler as they continued to discuss the incident until she finally said. "Can we discuss something else?"

"Oh sure," Hermione replied. "Looking forward to the summer?"

"I guess," Ginny answered as she looked over at Harry. "I think we are going to be at Grimmauld place because of the Order again. I'll make sure to write to you this year Harry no matter what Dumbledore says. It really was unfair last year," She glanced at Hermione wondering if she'd go against Dumbledore.

"Why?" Harry asked as he played with Ginny.

"Why was it unfair?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Because you were..."

"No I mean why write?" Harry asked innocently. "If you're going to be at Grimmauld place I'll be seeing you all summer. I mean after all Sirius is my guardian now."

"But..." Ginny started as her eyes widened but she quickly recovered. "That...That's excellent Harry. No more of those muggles," She glanced up at her bag that held the 'gifts' she had planned on giving him and Hermione as they left the train. She sighed grumpily as she realized she couldn't give Harry the dosage that she wanted. That kind of abrupt change would not go unnoticed at Grimmauld Place. She then thought of having a whole summer locked in the same house with Harry and no Hermione. A smile crossed her face as she thought of the gift she could still give the know-it-all. "Yes that is very nice," The smile remained until...

"Hermione will be coming over as much as she can," Harry said as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

"That...that's nice," Ginny replied through gritted teeth, but again she thought of the possible opportunities. She silently thanked herself for not throwing out all of the additional potion she had brewed after lacing the food and treats she had in her bag. She'd have to lower the amount of potion, but she'd have all summer to get her Harry.

"Well Harry and I better go up to the Prefects' car and check in," Hermione said. "We'll be back when we can."

Ginny's eyes narrowed for a second before she asked. "Prefect? I thought you were only one until the school year was up," The question was directed at Harry. She'd hoped to have some time with Harry while Hermione was away being a prefect.

"With Malfoy not on the train they were going to be a Prefect short," Harry explained with a shrug. Until McGonagall made it official he wasn't going to say anything else. He took Hermione's arm and slipped out of the compartment.

As the door closed, Neville said. "They sure are good together aren't they?"

"They are," Luna agreed. "What do you think, Ginny?"

Ginny had been lost in revising her summer plans but as she heard Luna's question, simple plan came to mind. One that might help her get Harry's friends supporting her instead of Hermione. "I'm not so sure," She said finally.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Don't you think it strange how suddenly the two of them got together?" Ginny asked. "I'm concerned about Harry and with all the love potion stuff going on..."

"You think Hermione might have given Harry something that attracts Nargles?" Luna asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Ginny said as she raised her hands in an innocent fashion. "But anything is a possibility, isn't it? I mean I like Hermione but it was very sudden..."

Neville was curious to see what Ginny would reveal so he played along. "I guess. It was rather sudden as you say."

Ginny smiled, though as she glanced out the window she didn't see the wink Neville gave Luna. She reached up into her bag and pulled out her copy of the Quibbler. She knew Luna would always believe anyone who was a fan of the magazine. As she worked the puzzles she'd occasionally make innocent comments to herself that she said just loud enough for Neville and Luna to hear. Comments like, "It could have been the reason they stopped being friends with Ron, he'd have gotten suspicious at the abrupt change in Harry," and "I understand they were eating elsewhere on a lot of evenings. What better way to give Harry potions."

After a while Neville, on the pretext of going to the bathroom, slipped out of the compartment and went to tell Harry and Hermione Ginny's latest attempts.

As Harry and Hermione strolled toward the front of the train and the Prefects' car, they looked in each compartment. They were looking for Dean Thomas. All of the DA members were happy to see them except Marietta Edgecombe who was wearing a balaclava, and Cho Chang. They found Dean in a compartment with Ron, Seamus and Ernie Macmillan. Ron was busy in a game of chess with Seamus while Dean and Ernie were finishing up a game of exploding snaps.

"Ron," Hermione said. "Shouldn't you be headed to the prefects' car?"

"I'll go as soon as I finish this," He nodded at the board.

"But the train will leave soon and we're supposed to be there before it does."

Ron waved his hand dismissively as he turned his attention back to the board.

Before Hermione could respond Harry silently told her to leave it. He then said. "Dean, got a minute? I want to discuss something with you."

"Sure Harry," Dean replied as he got up.

"Excuse me," Ernie said has he squeezed past Harry. "I'll see you in the Prefects' compartment," He said as he started toward the front of the train.

"At least someone knows what it means to be a Prefect," Hermione muttered overly loud so Ron could hear her. No response came from their old friend as he continued to stare at the chess board. By then Dean was with them.

When they were in the corridor and the compartment door was shut, Harry started. "There's a rumor going around that you and Ginny are now an item."

"Ginny? Weasley?"

"Yeah."

Dean shrugged. "Not that I know of, but you know girls...uh sorry Hermione," He stammered. "She was talking to me in the carriage earlier. She mentioned she'd write," Dean smiled. "Even promised to send me an apple pie from apples picked from their orchard. I mean she's cute enough and everything but we're definitely not an item."

"_Well we can guess how she planned on getting to him,"_ Harry said as he glanced at Hermione. He then nodded at Dean. "Just thought I'd ask. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem," Dean replied. He turned back toward the compartment and as his hand touched the door, he turned back. "Hey are you planning on the DA again next year?"

"We'll see. Have to see what kind of Defense instructor they get next."

"I guess, but anyone's got to be better than Umbridge, right?"

"What if it's Snape?" Harry asked.

"Oh please don't even kid about something like that," Dean replied with a pained look. "That's horrible."

Harry patted the taller boy's shoulder. "You never know at Hogwarts," He said.

"We need to get going Harry," Hermione said. As they left Dean she whispered to her husband. "Well he's not been potioned yet, but it's a pretty good bet that Ginny will use the pie or something else she sends to him as a way to get a love potion to him."

"True, but we'll never be able to prove it."

"Maybe not, but we can keep in contact with him, see if the attitude changes," Hermione replied. "But hopefully we can deal with Ginny sooner than later once we get to Grimmauld."

When Neville showed up an hour later and told them what Ginny was implying, Hermione was ready to deal with the issue then and there.

"She's small Harry, I sure she'll fit if I throw her out the window," She implored her husband. "If she doesn't I can always enlarge the window."

"I'm tempted to let you," Harry replied. "But no," He looked at Neville and remembering the trip to Hogwarts in the fifth year. An idea came to mind. "She's got to have the stuff somewhere right? Probably in her bag?"

"Yes?"

"We just need a reason to be in her bag," Harry said. "Neville do you still have that Mimbuls whatever?"

"My Mimbulus mimbletonia? Of course, why?"

"Will it still throw out that stinksap?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Can you get it to aim it at something...like Ginny's bag?" Harry asked. He remembered last time it went everywhere.

Neville smiled as he understood. "I think so; I'll have it out when you get back."

"Just don't let Ginny go to the bathroom until we get there," Harry said. "She'll eventually have to go and that'll give us our chance."

Neville gave another grin and turned and made his way back down the train.

They passed by the compartment with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe again and Hermione said. "_Marietta was on that list of bullies wasn't she_?"

"_Yes."_

_"I have an idea,"_ Hermione said as she slid open the compartment and stuck her head in. "Marietta, may I have a word?"

The girl with the Balaclava looked over and her eyes had a mixture of fear and anger. "What do you want Granger?"

"A word," Hermione repeated.

It was still several seconds of staring before Edgecombe left her seat. Cho Chang started to follow, but Harry held up his hand. "We're not going to hurt her Cho," He said. "Just want to make her an offer."

"What?" Marietta asked in a snarl but her eyes, which were quite prevalent through the Balaclava, showed the fear she felt.

"About the..." Hermione nodded toward Edgecombe's face.

Marietta backed away from Hermione but tried argue. "You...you had no right to jinx that parchment and not tell us."

"And you had no right to be a snitch," Hermione growled in a whisper. "You almost got Harry expelled and had it worked, he would have had his wand snapped. Who do you think would have fought off Voldemort if that had happened?"

Marietta withdrew even further at the mention of the Dark Lord before simpering. "I was just doing what my mother told me to do."

"And she was supporting Umbridge who is now being tried for murder, attempted murder and torture. Is your mother under investigation as well?"

Marietta wanted to be defiant but could only give a slight shrug. "I...I don't know. Maybe. She said something bad has happened...so probably."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not here to argue with you. I actually plan on helping you, maybe."

A spark of hope showed in the eyes behind the mask, but Edgecombe didn't say anything.

"You see we also know that you and several others have been bullying Luna Lovegood."

Marietta's eyes widened as the fear returned. She shook her head. "I...no..."

"We know you do, so don't deny it. You had some of the things stolen from her mixed with your belongings," Hermione said. "Now here is what I am offering you, I am going to go create a new contract, one that says you will not bully Luna and in fact if you see someone bullying her you will do everything you can to stop it," She paused for a second before continuing it. "When you sign it, your current 'condition' will disappear."

Marietta's hands went to the mask covering her face.

"But..." Hermione continued, "I will warn you, if you sign it and you break your word again," Hermione put heavy emphasis on the last word, "you'll be wishing the word Sneak was all you had to deal with."

"And if I don't sign it?"

"Then next year, the first time we hear the Luna has been bullied, Harry and Neville will walk into Ravenclaw dorm and hex anybody that is even thinking of bullying her," Hermione replied. "Though they are going to do that anyway, but if your signature is on the contract and the 'signs' are not on you that you have broken it, you won't be bothered."

"That...that's all?" Marietta asked. "Not bully Loon..." She stopped as she saw the look in Hermione and Harry's eyes. "I mean Luna."

"There will be a clause in the contract about that name as well," Hermione said. "Yes, that's all. Besides, Luna faced Bellatrix Lestrange and Lestrange is now dead, do you really want to be on the wrong end of Luna's wand if she grows tired of your bullying? You're a Ravenclaw use your brain and when I bring the contract back later do the smart thing."

"I'll think about it."

Hermione shrugged. "Your choice."

"Just remember," Harry added, "contract or no contract, if you ever bully Luna again you will regret it. Pass the word to your friends. Let them know we know who they are and we will be watching. I protect my friends and Luna is my friend," The look in Harry's eyes caused Marietta to swallow as she nodded. He then took Hermione's hand and they started back toward their compartment leaving a very much confused and fearful Marietta in their wake.

It wasn't long after they returned to their compartment that Ginny announced she needed a bathroom break. As soon as she was out of the compartment, Hermione grabbed Ginny's bag and took small samples of the food and candies as well as a bit of the liquid in the butterbeer bottles. When she'd finished, Neville's plant had an 'accident'. With two shield charms up just in case, no mess made it onto any of the people. After the mess had been cleaned from everything but Ginny's bag, Harry sent a light bludgeoning hex into it. When Ginny returned Neville stammered, "I...I'm sorry Ginny, I was.." He nodded at his plant. "And it happened again. I tried to clean your bag but..." He nodded to the rack "but my spell, it..." He shook his head, "I'll pay for anything I damaged."

Ginny grabbed her bag down from the rack it was on only to find her hands coated in the stinksap. Looking into her bag she discovered it filled with several boxes that used to be filled with her 'gifts' squashed beyond recognition. The two bottles were also only bits of glass. The glare she leveled at Neville was frightening. "How...do you know...I mean..." She was fighting herself to make sure she didn't say anything she didn't want known. Finally she shut her mouth and pulled out her wand and sent a cleaning spell into her bag. Though the visible sinksap disappeared, by the smell, there was still some mixed in with the food and candies that littered her bag.

"I'll help pay for them as well," Harry said as he reached into his pouch. "Here's five galleons, will that cover it?"

Ginny ignored the money as she sat and stared out the window.

"Look, it was an accident," Harry said. "I'll make sure my little sister is taken care of. I'll even buy you a new bag."

Ginny couldn't take anymore. She got up and scrambled out of the compartment taking her bag with her.

Harry shrugged as he turned to Neville. "Great job," He said. "We know she won't be doling out anything now. We'd probably thrown off her plans anyway, but it's good to know she doesn't have anything to give out."

"But did we get everything she had?" Hermione asked. "What about her trunk?"

"We can deal with that at Grimmauld; I just don't want to have to keep an eye on her when we get off the train."

After making sure all of the stinksap was cleaned and an air freshening spell used, Hermione got busy working on the contract for Marietta Edgecombe. She told Luna about the deal. Though reluctant, she agreed to it when told the other option was for Neville and Harry to take a more direct approach at the bullies. As the train neared London, she had it completed and during their final round of the train, she once again asked to see Marietta.

"Here it is," Hermione said handing the parchment to Edgecombe.

Marietta took the parchment and read it carefully and then read it again. Finally she looked at Hermione. "What will happen if...if I..." she didn't need to finish the question.

"The first time you will get a warning pimple on the tip of your nose," Hermione replied. "If nothing else happens it will disappear in sixty days. The second one will be larger and it will be between your eyes. That one will not disappear for a year. You don't ever want the third time to happen for I guarantee you that you will not be able to cover it up at all."

Marietta closed her eyes for a second. Obviously imagining what it would look like. Finally she swallowed and looked back at Hermione. "And this will make what you did before.."

"What you did before, you mean?" Hermione asked. "I said at the time that if you signed you were agreeing to not tell Umbridge or anyone else. You signed and paid the price for breaking your word."

Marietta muttered something that sounded like "Bloody Gryffindors and their word."

"Nobody is saying you have to sign this," Harry said. "You now know fully what will happen if you do sign it and fail to live up to your word AGAIN."

"Just give me the quill," Marietta huffed. She took the offered quill and quickly signed her name. When she was finished, she handed the contract back to Hermione. "So when will these pimples go away?"

Hermione pulled out a mirror and handed it to her. "Take a look."

Slowly the balaclava came off and Edgecombe looked into the mirror. Her grimace turned to astonishment as she examined her face and found the pimples gone. She didn't say anything as she looked back at Harry and Hermione only nodded.

Out the window they could see the outskirts of the city of London. "We have to finish our final rounds," Harry said. With a final look between Marietta and them, they turned and walked away as Edgecombe slipped back into her compartment, Balaclava free.

They were back in the compartment when the train rolled to a stop at platform nine and three quarters. Hermione was looking out the window and not moving.

"Your parents?" Harry asked as he moved closer to her.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, but her eyes and thoughts betrayed the sadness she felt. She nodded. "I know it has never happened, not to them, but I still did it. I stole their memories and sent them away."

"You did it to protect them," Harry reminded her softly. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. You did it because of me."

A tear had leaked out of one of Hermione's eyes. She quickly brushed it away but before she could speak, to deny that it was his fault as well, Harry's arms were around her again.

"Think of it as a dream, a nightmare just like the one from last night," Harry murmured gently. "Those two people out there love you and this time it will be different. Just like I've been given Sirius, you've been given your parents back. I have my family and you have yours," He stood up and took her hand. He ran his thumb over the promise ring that adorned her left ring finger and smiled as he pulled her to her feet. "Come now, why don't you properly introduce me to my future in-laws, Mrs. Potter."

They retrieved their trunks and were almost the last ones off the train. When the ticket inspector motioned they could go through the barrier, they found Sirius, Remus and Tonks waiting for them. Behind them Molly and Arthur were greeting Ron and Ginny. Hermione glanced around and saw the two people she most wanted to see. All the trepidation left her as she ran to them. "MUM...DAD!"

Harry motioned to Sirius and the rest that he'd be right back and followed his wife.

"Well this was unexpected," Mr. Granger said as he enjoyed the overenthusiastic hug from his daughter, but as he released her his eyebrow rose at the boy who had followed.

When Hermione had given her mother a hug as well she pulled back and stood beside Harry. "Mum Dad, you met him several years ago and I've written to you about him a lot, but...but I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

"Boyfriend you say?" Richard Granger asked as he sized the young man up. He wouldn't want to call himself a social bigot but the boy in front of him didn't look like much. His clothes were many sizes too large, his trainers looked more like something that should be thrown away than worn, and his hair was going in more directions than London streets did. He held out his hand in politeness but was already envisioning getting his daughter away as quickly as possible, but then he looked Harry in the eyes. From behind the spectacles that sat upon the boy's nose emerged a set of green eyes that seemed both nervous and confident. There was also the grip of the young man's handshake. Not firm as if threatening, but not light as well. Again through the handshake came a sense of nervous confidence.

"Sir," Harry said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Richard replied still trying to figure out the contrasting youth in front of him. "Richard, Richard Granger."

"Harry," Harry replied.

"So you're the one who fought dragons and trolls?"

Harry looked around nervously, but Hermione came to his rescue. "Yes he is, but it's something that would be better to be discussed later, at home."

"Of course."

Harry looked at Mrs. Granger. "Ma'am."

"Jean," Mrs. Granger replied as she extended her hand as well.

"So that's where Hermione gets her middle name," Harry replied as he took her hand lightly and gave a slight shake. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Jean watched as the young man's hand fell to his side and took her daughter's hand. Their fingers intertwined and a hint of silver flashed. Silver from ring that adorned her daughters left ring finger. "Hermione? Is that a ring I see?"

"Yes mum," Hermione replied and held up her hand to show her mother. "Harry gave it to me."

Jean Granger examined the ring, noticing the diamond, emerald and a light brown stone she wasn't sure of. "Very nice. You do know there is a significant meaning to wearing a ring on that finger don't you?"

"Of course," Hermione replied as she looked her mother in the eyes. "That's why it's there."

It was a bit of bad timing that the Creevey bothers passed by at that time and yelled out, "See you next year Mr. and Mrs. Potter," and then burst out laughing as they left with their parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Richard Granger asked.

"Yeah...uh friends of ours pretended to marry us," Harry explained.

"And just how serious a relationship do you two have?" Jean Granger asked.

"Mum, can we talk about this later," Hermione asked. "Harry needs to meet up with his godfather."

"Of course," Mrs. Granger replied in a tone that left no uncertainty that they WOULD talk about it later.

"Mr. Potter," A voice called out. Harry turned and saw Amelia Bones there with her niece Susan. "May I have a quick word? And M...Miss Granger as well."

"Sir, Ma'am," Harry said to the Grangers. "It was nice meeting you and I hope I shall see more of you this summer," He turned, and once again clasping Hermione's hand they walked over to the head of the DMLE. "Ma'am?"

"Susan, can you give us a moment please," Madam Bones said to her niece. Once Susan was far enough away she turned to Harry and Hermione. "I would like for you two to come to the Ministry tomorrow to answer further questions. If tomorrow is inconvenient than as soon as possible."

"Ma'am?"

"I've found some peculiar things that need explaining," she started as her voice lower, "for example, why am I discussing this with Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" she held up her hand to stop Harry and Hermione from speaking. "You obviously are not advertising it and I do not plan on sharing the information...yet."

"We'll be there," Harry said as he looked at Hermione.

"Thank you," Amelia answered.

They both walked over to Sirius next. The Weasleys had joined them.

"Seems strange not to see the Dursleys here," Harry said as he looked around.

"Well if you want me to drop you off there," Sirius smirked.

"No thanks." Harry replied before turning to the man with greying hair. "How are you, Moony?"

"I'm doing great, Harry. Taking care of yourself?" The werewolf replied. Harry couldn't help but look over at Tonks. He saw her eyes flicker toward the werewolf a couple of times. He smiled as he took Remus' hand. "Trying to."

It was quickly time for Hermione to leave with her parents and Harry to go with Sirius.

"Call Dobby and Winky and get the cabinet delivered soon," Harry whispered to Hermione as they hug each other farewell. "I don't want to take any of your time away from your parents, but I already miss you and we haven't even parted yet."

"I know," Hermione replied. "_But we will never truly be apart, will we?"_

_"But I can't do this when we are not together,"_ Harry replied and his lips found hers. When the kiss ended he remembered they were in front of everyone. He looked around and saw Hermione's parents frozen in their shoes as their faces showed surprise. Ginny and Ron both were red in their faces and were looking away. Sirius had a grin a mile wide while Tonks again was looking at Remus while the werewolf was looking at them.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "I think we should get going."

Another small kiss. "_Til later, Mrs. Potter."_

_"I love you, my husband,"_ Hermione replied.

_***_ E E *_**_

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his room looking out the window. The hedges and lawns of the vast estate were slowly darkening under the falling sunlight. He sighed. He knew it was the day he would normally have returned home on the Hogwarts Express; the day his father and mother would have been waiting for him as he left the train. But he also knew those days were but a memory. The last week had passed in a fog for the young man. He'd wake long after his mother had already left the house leaving him to manage on his own. He hadn't left his room much because every room in the manor brought back memories of his father. A father, who if the healers were to be believed would never leave the bed he now laid in. The previous day Draco had walked past his father's study and could almost hear a quill scratching on parchment. A sound that had been common in years previous. He'd entered the study that time, something he never had done without permission. Permission though was something never to come from his father again. He knew he'd never be able to sit in the chair beside his father's desk while his father spoke of a magical world that would one day be rid of the filth of muggle blood or complain about another pureblood family whose offspring had contaminated their blood with that of a muggle or muggleborn. Draco knew he'd never receive another lesson on his heritage and proper history of the magical world. A history that was denied those of non-pureblood birth, one that showed why magical purebloods were superior in all ways to those who were inferior.

As the light from the window lessened even further, the candles over his desk lit magically. It caused Draco's eyes to look that way. On the desk were his schoolbooks and copies of the Daily Prophet. That only made the hurt Draco felt in his heart even worse. As his father lay in a bed in St. Mungo's, Harry Potter was on the front page of the Prophet nearly every day. A parchment also laid on the desk, it had been there since the first day he'd been home. It was crumpled now, unreadable. A week ago it had been filled with two names and other words. When his anger at his mother had subsided, he'd remembered Potter's 'suggestion'. He'd written out the names and as he realized they were anagrams he'd at first believed what Potter had said and he'd tried to figure out why the Golden Boy would do such a thing and what he'd gain from it. As he thought it over, the answer came to him, hence the crumpled parchment. He realized Potter had tried to trick him, to use him against his own father. He realized Potter had reversed the anagram himself. He'd created a fictitious name from Lord Voldemort in an attempt to deceive Draco. During the week that followed Draco's frustration and anger had slowly built its way up. With no outlet for it, it started to consume him.

Lost in thought, Draco never heard the ringing of the entry bell but shortly voices drifted up the stairs and into his room. At first he'd paid them no mind as his mother had often entertained in the days of years past, but it wasn't long before he realized it was an unfamiliar voice his mother chatted with. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he rose from his chair and descended the steps. The voices grew louder as he made his way to his mother's lounge. When he looked in the door he stopped when he saw who it was.

"_But...she's dead," _Was his first thoughts as he saw the dark haired woman sitting across from his mother. His movement must have caught his mother's eye as she turned toward the door.

"Draco, come in. This is my sister Andromeda."

"_Not Bellatrix,"_ He thought, but then he remembered who Andromeda was and what his father had thought of her. Of what even her own mother had thought of her.

"You invited a blood traitor into our home?" Draco snarled as the anger he'd had built up in the last week fought to get out. A blood traitor invited into the halls of his father while he laid in a bed a St. Mungo's; Draco could only see it as the ultimate betrayal of his father.

"Draco, this is my sister," Narcissa said sharply. "You will not speak like that."

"'SHE'S A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Draco shouted. "FATHER WOULD HAVE NEVER LET THE LIKES OF HER IN THIS HOUSE."

"Maybe I should leave," Andromeda said cautiously as she sat the cup of tea she'd been drinking down and rose from her chair.

Narcissa put out her hand to in a gesture for Andromeda to stay and turned back to her son. "Draco, I am your mother. You will not..." she didn't get to finish as Draco had turned his back on her and stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Cissy," Andromeda said. "I really shouldn't have come."

"It's fine," Narcissa replied as she continued to look at the door her son disappeared from wondering what had happened. "He'll calm down and I'll talk to him tomorrow. He just doesn't understand."

But she didn't talk to him the next day. She went back to St. Mungo's the next morning and spent the day next to her husband. Once again Andromeda was there in the evening. By the time she arrived home it was late and she wasn't surprised that her son didn't greet her. The next day she went to speak to him only to find him not in his room. Again she wasn't surprised since she presumed he was out on the grounds somewhere. It was very late that night that she realized that he had never returned. By the next morning she was certain that her son was not there.


	22. Chapter 22 Grangers and Grimmauld

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the HP Characters mentioned in this story. I still claim ownership of the Goddess Miranda.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Hermione wakes up from a nightmare about her time at Malfoy Manor, while comforting her, Harry has an idea about having small Goblin made knives made. Hagrid gives them Mokeskin pouches like he gave Harry on his seventeenth birthday. On the train Hermione offers a cure for Marietta Edgecombe in exchange for not bullying and protecting Luna. Ginny's plans are thwarted and her potion gifts are destroyed by an 'accident' from Neville's plant. On the platform Harry is introduced to the Grangers and Madam Bones requests Harry and Hermione come to the Ministry to answer questions while revealing that she knows about their marriage.

**Chapter 22**

**June 24th 1996 Continued**

It was the smell, Hermione realized as she sat in the back seat of the 1992 Mercedes 190 E as her father navigated the streets of London away from Kings Cross. The leather seats had a distinctive smell that brought back memories. The first time she'd ridden in the car was on her way home from her first year at Hogwarts. The car had been almost new then and the smell had been much more defined. She remembered that ride very clearly. She'd talked nonstop as she recounted all the things that just couldn't be described in a letter. She still wondered if her parents believed her as she described trolls and a three-headed giant dog. She did know they had been disappointed that she hadn't been able to demonstrate the incredible magic she'd learned to do. All she could do was describe it to them. "_All this time and they've never seen me do real magic,"_ She thought. Then she remembered that she had shown them magic. It was right after she'd ridden in this very car the last time, a little more than a year in the past to her. She remembered the astonishment of her parents as they watched her perform several magical feats. Then she recalled the last bit of magic she'd done for them, removing their memories. "_Ironic,"_ She thought sadly as she watched the other cars out the window. She closed her eyes and forced those memories aside. "_Harry's right,"_ She mused. "_They are but a dream, something that I remember but that never really happened. I'm sixteen again and mum and dad are in the front seat with their memories intact,"_ She instinctively opened her eyes and looked toward the front of the car only to see her mother looking back at her.

"So dear, how was your year?" Jean asked. Hermione could tell it wasn't really her year that she really wanted to ask about. "At least now we know why your letters seemed to be less detailed. Was Harry also the reason you missed Christmas?"

The memories of that Christmas came flooding back to Hermione. Waking up to discover that Harry and the Weasleys were gone; the explanation from Dumbledore, lying to her parents about needing to stay at Hogwarts to study, the trip on the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place, St. Mungos, Mr. Weasley... She shook her head slightly to clear it before answering. "Harry's not the reason for the letters and he wasn't my boyfriend at Christmas, as for the year, well..." One of her favorite lines came to mind and it seemed fitting for an answer to how her year had been. "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times."

"And of wisdom and foolishness?" Her mother asked. "Well at least you're not forgetting your literature. So what were these reasons? We need a little more elaboration than best and worst of times. Let's start with testing; how did they go, what are they called again?"

"OWLs Mum, Ordinary Wizarding Levels," Hermione replied. "I'm confident I did well, but I won't get the results for a few weeks."

"That's good," Jean replied. "So what else have you been up to this year? What besides OWLs constitutes the worst of times?"

"What I want to know," Mr. Granger interjected, "is why we need that magical protection around our house. You didn't really say why it was necessary and your Headmaster wasn't forthcoming about it either."

Hermione sighed as she grouped her thoughts. Last time she'd told them everything; she really couldn't help it since she was required to take ten potions a day because of the curse she had suffered. She considered not telling them but as her eyes met her mother's again she remembered the vacant look that had been in those eyes right after she'd taken their memories.

"_What is it?"_ Harry asked. "_I can feel your sadness, something wrong?"_

_"No, just being with my parents is reminding me..."_

_"IT didn't happen, will not happen," _Harry said emphatically. "_You have to move past that love or you'll never find the peace you need_."

"_I wish you were here,"_ Hermione said. "_I really could use a hug right now."_

Harry sent the mental image of the sunrise from that morning to Hermione. "_I am there in your heart. I love you."_

"_I love you too," _She replied before steeling herself for what she needed to say. She took a deep breath and let it out. Finally Hermione started. "The tests were fine, definitely not the worst of times. It...it was a lot of other things that made the year bad. There are a lot of things connected so let me start from last summer," Hermione took another deep breath before continuing. "Last summer after I left to go to Harry's Godfather's house, Harry was attacked by Dementors..." She went on to describe the highlights of her fifth year as best as she could remember including Harry's trial, returning to Hogwarts and Umbridge. She described why she really had stayed at Christmas as only Ron and Ginny' s father had been attacked. She told her parents about Ministry's attack on Harry and everything else that happened. "That's why I stopped writing descriptive letters, we found out the Ministry or at least Umbridge was reading our mail," Her mother gasped when she told of Umbridge being arrested and what she eventually confessed to. Then Hermione made it to the events of the previous week. She reached into her school bag and took out the Daily Prophet from the day after the Ministry events and the Quibbler story.

"Last week..." She paused before she continued with the lie that really wasn't a lie, "Last week we, I mean Harry was tricked by Voldemort into going to the Ministry. He thought his godfather was being held prisoner there by Voldemort. When we got there, there were twelve of Voldemort's supporters, Death Eaters, you remember me telling you that's what they were called," Her mother, who had grown pale nodded. "They were there waiting. It was a trap."

Her mother gasped again and she'd already noticed her father had adjusted the rear view mirror to look at her. "What do you mean a trap?" He asked. "What happened?"

"They wanted something," Hermione explained. "Something only Harry could give them. We fought them," Hermione handed her mother the newspaper and magazine. "We...we won. Read those and you'll see what happened. The Quibbler is best."

Jean's gaze remained on her daughter for a few moments before she turned her attention to the magazine. At her husband's request she read it out loud. When she finished, she then read the newspaper. At times she'd look incredulously at her daughter.

"And where were the Wizard police or whatever they're called?" Her father asked when his wife had finished. "Or this Headmaster of yours? I thought after all of the stuff in your second year you were supposed to be safe."

Of course her mother and father didn't really know the truth about her second year. Hermione had only told them that she'd been attacked and had to spend several days under medical care. She'd been afraid that had she told them the whole truth about some of the things that happened at Hogwarts, they would have prevented her from returning. Now Hermione considered how to answer her father. He'd asked similar questions the last time but not as argumentative. They'd been more concerned about her well-being then since she'd had such a close call. Finally she explained. "Remember that I'd said Harry had been persecuted by the Ministry and though it had gotten better, he wasn't willing to take the chance no one would believe him."

"So he dragged you off on some crazy scheme?" Mr. Granger asked angrily. "It sounds like you could have been killed."

"He didn't drag me," She retorted as she thought of the previous time and remembered saying the same thing. "He wanted us to stay behind, but I...I mean we weren't going to let him go alone."

Mr. Granger was going to say something else, but Hermione notice her mother laid her hand on his arm. "Dear," she said softly to him, "it's already happened and we can't change it."

"I don't like it," Richard said. "It sounds like that boy has dragged our girl into the middle of a war."

Hermione gave a sad laugh. "It is a war Dad, and yes I am in the middle of it, but I am muggleborn so I'd be targeted anyway. If you knew you were a target would you prefer to be actively fighting or just sitting and waiting for something to happen?"

"You're only sixteen years old and have no business fighting anyone," Her father argued.

"We aren't planning on looking for people to fight," Hermione explained. "But Voldemort is targeting Harry and as long as Harry is in danger then I am too."

"So it's the boy's fault?" Mr. Granger asked. "Maybe we need to take you out of that school. Keep you away from that boy."

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. Her father definitely didn't suggest it last time. "No…no you can't," Hermione replied finally.

"We're your parents Hermione," Her father said. "If we have to do something like that to keep you away from that boy and danger we'll do it."

"Harry isn't 'that boy' Dad, he...he's my boyfriend and I love him," she admitted as she glared at her parents.

"Dear," Her mother said gently, "I know it might seem so, first crushes can seem like it, but love..."

"This isn't a crush," Hermione replied firmly, "and you will not keep me from returning to Hogwarts."

"Young lady," Richard started with an edge to his voice, "you are still our daughter and as such you will listen to us."

"You're forgetting one thing," Hermione said.

"What would that be?"

"I'm also a witch," Hermione replied. "I'll see you at home," She grabbed her bag and turned slightly in her seat; with a crack she disappeared.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother yelled as the front door of their home flew open thirty minutes later. "HERMIONE! ARE YOU HERE?"

"Yes mum," Hermione replied trying to act calm. She was sitting in the den with a book in her hand but still hadn't read a single word.

"Richard," Jean called to her husband as she entered the den. "She's in here," She turned to her daughter. "What did you think you were doing?"

"It's called apparition mum," Hermione replied as she set her book down and looked at her mother. "It's one of the ways witches and wizards can travel."

"You...you had us worried," Jean Granger said as she obviously tried to settle herself. "I mean you just disappeared."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry, but..."

By then her father had also joined them. "What was the meaning of that young lady?" He asked irritably.

"I didn't want to argue," Hermione stated honestly. "But we do need to talk. I know you are concerned about me. I know you think you're doing the right thing, but I am not twelve. I will gladly discuss this with you but you must understand that in three months I will be seventeen which is the legal age in the magical world. In the meantime, if I need to, I can always go live with Sirius until then."

Jean looked at her husband and the gaze that passed between them spoke volumes as any look between people who've been married over twenty years tended to do. Then she turned back to her daughter and sighed. "No, you're definitely not twelve. In fact we're not sure if you ever were twelve," She and her husband took a seat on the couch across from Hermione. "You've always been older than your years and now even more so."

Hermione nodded. "Now there'll be no more talk about me not returning to Hogwarts and dad, you'll not refer to Harry as 'that boy'."

"How would you pay for it?" Mr. Granger asked as he grasped for anything to argue with. "School I mean."

"Harry would pay for it," Hermione replied with a shrug. "In fact he'll probably insist on paying anyway."

"That b... I mean how?" Mr. Granger asked. "He can't even afford a decent set of clothes."

Hermione smiled. "You are judging a book by its cover dad and should know better," She paused as she spoke to her husband. "_Harry I would like to tell my parents a little about your childhood, unfortunately my father is judging my boyfriend by how he looked."_

_"I trust you, but I don't want their pity."_

_"Respect is what they will give you," _Hermione replied before answering her father. "I told you how Harry lost his parents when he was a baby and the whole boy-who-lived thing."

"Yes, so?"

"He was sent to live with his aunt and uncle; two people who really hate magic. For eleven years he was..." She paused to find the right word and finally settled on, "mistreated. While his cousin received mountains of gifts every year for his birthday and Christmas, Harry received nothing. Even his clothes are his cousin's hand-me-downs. He was never allowed to go anywhere or do anything a child normally does," Hermione took a moment as the surge of memories from Harry's childhood Miranda had given her welled up. "He...he suffered as no child should ever suffer from anyone."

A softness in her mother's eyes told Hermione that she understood what she was trying to say, but her father persisted. "What does this have to do with paying for you school?"

"When Harry joined the magical world he found out about his parents and also found out they left him a small fortune."

"Fortune?" Mr. Granger asked. "So why is he dressed like a vagabond."

"Isn't it obvious Richard," Jean replied to her husband. "He's hiding the money from his relatives so they don't try to take it."

"Exactly, but it's no longer a problem," Hermione said. "His godfather is now his guardian. These are the last couple of days he'll wear those clothes. In fact I'm hoping that we can take him shopping for new clothes," At the look her father was giving she continued. "Dad please just give him a chance. Harry is the kindest person you could ever ask for."

"But..." Her father started but found no words.

"Dear, just how serious is your relationship with the young man?" Jean asked as she repeated the same question she'd ask at King's Cross. "You're only sixteen."

_"Actually eighteen, almost nineteen, but you can't know that," _Hermione thought. She knew what her mother was thinking; she'd said it in the car. Her mother believed it was only a crush, a school romance. She glanced down at her ring as she ran her thumb over it. Then she looked back at her mother. "I'm sure you know this is a promise ring," She explained. "When Harry put it on my finger he promised that I was his future and I've never known Harry to ever break a promise."

"Hermione.." Her mother started.

"Do not try to make me choose between you and Harry," This time tears had come into Hermione's eyes. "Because though I love both of you dearly, Harry is my future as well."

"Dear," Her mother said, "First love is always a precious thing, but they rarely last. Your father and I, we just don't want you to get hurt," She got up from beside her husband and sat down next to her daughter and put her arm around her. "It's obvious you have your mind made up. It is also obvious that you are going to do what you want and there is very little we can do to stop you, but always know we're here for you," She looked at her husband with a glare that made it perfectly clear he was going to say something as well.

"Yes...well, I'll give the b-, I mean the young man a chance," Richard added grumpily. "Will he be visiting or are you planning on leaving us again this summer as well?"

The tone and words from her father made Hermione gaze sharply at him. It wasn't one he'd said the last time, but then she realized what the issue was. Her parents missed her. She spent nine or ten months of the year away at school and then last summer she'd left for Grimmauld place fairly early and didn't spend Christmas with them. In the last two years, she'd spent less than a month with her parents. She smiled as she wiped the tears away on her sleeve. "Harry wanted me to spend time with you this year," She said. "He knew I hadn't been and it was his idea."

"What idea?" Jean Granger asked.

"Well obviously we want to spend as much time together as possible, but as I said, he wanted me to spend time with you too. Winky, Dobby," Hermione called to thin air and immediately two cracks were heard as the two elves appeared.

Hermione parents jumped to their feet instantly in shock as the small large-eared, large-eyed creatures appeared out of thin air. It was one thing to watch their daughter disappear but entirely another to see something or two things appear from nowhere.

"Mum, Dad, this is Winky and Dobby. They are house elves," She said in introduction. "Winky, Dobby this is Richard and Jean Granger, my parents."

"Winky is happy to meet Mistress Hermione's parents," Winky said excitedly. "Can Winky work here while Mistress is away from Hogwarts?"

"Dobby is happy to meet Mistress Hermione's parents as well," Dobby said.

"Uh...nice to meet you," Jean replied. "Hermione? Are these the...the," she wasn't sure what to call them, "beings you were fretting about last summer?"

"Yes, but I was wrong...but we can discuss that later," She replied to her mother before turning to Winky. "Yes, as long as you aren't missed from Hogwarts you may work here. You can ask my parents if they have any chores they need accomplished."

"Chores?" Jean parroted.

"They like to work mum, if you need anything cleaned or work done, they'll do them for you," Hermione said. "But whatever you do, don't try to give them clothes or pay them."

"But…but I thought you said..."

"As I said, I was wrong. I still don't really understand it, but I know I was wrong."

"Well okay, I guess," Jean Granger said hesitantly.

"Now where can we put a fairly large piece of furniture? About this size," Hermione held out her hands to show the size of the vanishing cabinet.

"Why?"

"It's going to allow Harry to visit me and for me to visit him," Hermione explained. "As I said it was his idea, this way I can spend my whole summer here with you and still spend time with him."

"How?"

Hermione explained about the cabinets and how they worked.

"This cabinet just lets you travel between one and the other?" Her father asked suspiciously. "Did Harry suggest you put it in your bedroom?"

Hermione glared at her father before answering. "No he didn't, but thank you, that's an excellent idea. I'll get the larger bookshelf moved and it'll fit there."

"Hermione..." Her mother started.

"I am not serious mother. I don't need to give dad any more reasons to not like Harry," She turned on her father. "Dad, again I ask you to give Harry a chance."

When the glare from his wife joined the glare from his daughter, Richard held up his hands. "Fine," He said.

It was decided to put the cabinet in the garage. Though it was connected to the house, Richard pointed out that the door would be locked and Harry could be let in when he knocked. Hermione didn't bother to tell him that Harry owned a knife that could open any door if he truly wanted to get in. Ten minutes later Winky and Dobby had the cabinet in a corner of the garage and it was covered by a large tarp.

"So how does it work?" Richard asked.

"Just have to get in it and close the door," Hermione explained. "You'll appear in the matching one."

Late in the evening as the sun was beginning to set, Jean Granger invited her daughter for a walk. They'd only made it down their street when she said. "I really only wanted to talk to you away from your dad."

"I know," Hermione replied.

"That obvious?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought so."

"You know he loves you don't you? Your father I mean."

"Of course."

"It's difficult for a man to see his little girl turn into a young woman," Jean explained. "We've seen so little of you that I think he wants you to go back to being his little girl again," They turned onto another street. "The kiss at the train station didn't help."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I'm sorry; well not for the kiss but for not spending very much time with you."

"Are you really here for the whole summer?"

"I want to be mum," Hermione replied. "I've really missed you two."

"You missed a great skiing trip at Christmas."

"I'm sorry but..." Hermione shrugged.

"I understand. So tell me about your boyfriend. Tell me about your Harry," Jean prompted. "Tell me about that first kiss."

"It was magical mum," Hermione replied truthfully. "I can truthfully say a single kiss changed my life."

"That might be exaggerating but I know the feeling," Jean replied.

"_If you only knew,"_ Hermione thought with a smile as she remembered that first kiss with Harry.

They spent the next hour discussing Harry Potter. Hermione gave her mother the fictional version of them getting together right after the Quidditch match celebration. She described some of the things Harry had done including taking her to see the sunrise that very morning, though she didn't mention waking up in the bed with Harry right before that sunrise. By the time they'd returned to the street they lived on, the half moon was high in the night sky.

"Would you have really left?" Jean asked, stopping as they turned into the driveway. "Earlier I mean?"

"Yes mum. Though it would have broken my heart, I would have," Hermione replied after a few moments of contemplation. "I know you think this is just a school girl crush or a first love, but it isn't. I truly love Harry and I know he loves me. He is my future," She sighed as her eyes locked on her mother's. "I only want you and dad to get to know him, to give him a chance. I know you will love him as well. He never knew his own parents and the only other family he's really known is the Weasleys and with seven kids it's...it's overwhelming sometimes. I'd like him to experience a smaller loving family. I want him to experience my family, because someday..." she shrugged, "someday," She repeated. "If you and dad really want what is best for me, then understand what is best is Harry."

"Of course. From what you've told me, he seems nice enough," Mrs. Granger replied. "I'll make sure your father is fair. Just remember that you will always be his little girl and he wants to protect you."

"Then he should get along fine with Harry since Harry wants to protect me as well. Remember he has already saved my life," Hermione said. "How many eleven year old boys do you know would jump on the back of a twelve foot monster to save someone he didn't really know?"

"Twelve foot?" Jean Granger asked. "That troll thing from your first year? I don't remember you mentioning it being twelve foot. We thought you had exaggerated the danger."

"If I had told you would you've let me go back?"

"Probably not," Mrs. Granger admitted. "So there really was a three-headed dog as well?"

"Yes and it stood about as high as that hedge," Hermione said as she pointed to a neighbor's hedge line that rose above their heads. "His name was Fluffy."

Jean stared up at the top of hedge for several seconds before replying. "You definitely shouldn't tell your dad. He'd really fret about you being there, though with all of the things you say is going on, he's going to worry anyway."

"I can take care of myself and if I do need someone, Harry will be there."

"Again not much comfort for your father," Jean said with a small amount of laughter in her voice before turning serious. "Please be careful and write to us often when you go back to school. We really do miss you when you're gone."

"Actually Harry thought of that as well," Hermione replied. "He wants me to still be a part of your lives, he truly does. When we go back to school, he's going to have the other cabinet taken to Hogwarts so I can come see you whenever I want. You see, to him family is everything, something he's always wanted to have. You should have seen his eyes when the subject of children came up. He's going to be a wonderful father."

"Father? Children?" Jean asked. "Hermione are...are you sleeping with him?" The last part was in a very cautious voice.

Hermione studied her mother before deciding to tell her the truth. "I have slept in his bed, but we are not sexually active. I am still a virgin."

"Is he pressuring you though?" Jean asked.

"No, Harry would never do that," Hermione assured her mother, though from the return look she knew her mother wasn't assured. "Mum, we aren't planning on children tomorrow. It was just something that came up. In fact I've already told him that it should be a minimum of three years after we finish school before we think about children. Give us time to settle into our lives."

As Jean Granger studied her daughter in the light of the moon, stars and nearby street lights. she realized that Hermione was more of a young woman than her little girl who always acted older than she was. "I would like to schedule you an OB-GYN exam though and maybe... maybe you should consider going on birth control just in case."

"We have potions that are more reliable with no side effects," Hermione replied. "I need to brew some other potions this summer so I can brew that one as well. I'll be glad to see a doctor, but Harry and I have agreed we're not ready for that yet. I do understand though that it's better to be ready when eventually it does happen."

Jean Granger gave a small sigh of relief. As a dentist, she'd seen too many teenage mothers or soon-to-be mothers in her chair. "Don't mention it to your dad. I think he'd prefer if you waited until you were thirty or at least married."

"_I did mum, I did wait until I was married and I'm still waiting,"_ Hermione thought. "We won't rush into it mum. When it does happen, we'll both be ready."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "I'm sure you will. Now you were saying you'd like to take your boyfriend shopping?"

"Yes, the sooner the better," Hermione replied. "We have to go to the Ministry of..." She stopped as a yawn came suddenly, "sorry, it's been a long day. We have to go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow, but maybe tomorrow evening," She had a hopeful look on her face.

"We can make that work. Does Harry understand what it means to go shopping?" Jean asked her daughter. "Especially for a whole wardrobe with two women?"

"Probably not," Hermione replied.

"Then you better not tell him or you'll never get him to go," Mrs. Granger smirked.

"It wouldn't matter to him."

"A teenage boy not minding shopping for clothes?" Jean asked in surprise. "This I have to see."

When they finally made it into the house, Hermione turned to her mother and said. "I'm going to go pop over and give Harry a good night kiss and then turn in. As I said, it was a long day."

***** E E *****

Harry left King's Cross in the company of Sirius, Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys. Just as they'd walked to the station at the beginning of their fifth year, they walked back now. Harry could see the others were constantly looking around as if waiting for an attack. His hand never left the pocket where his wand was located. He wasn't surprised to find other members of the Order along the way. The first he saw was Mad-Eye Moody. He had a bowler hat pulled down over his magical eye and was leaning against a wall. Harry was positive that the eye was busy watching everything around them. He remembered that eye being in Umbridge's office, and he also remembered the Ex-Auror's death. A death that should never have happened. "_Well I hope the Dursleys and Chuckles enjoy Australia," _He thought as he wondered if Dumbledore would actually do it.

"Hello Moody," Harry said as they passed. "Nice hat."

"Potter," Mad-eye replied gruffly. "Way to keep your eyes open."

Bill Weasley and Fleur were next. They were sitting on a bench chatting. Harry almost didn't recognize the eldest Weasley child without the scars he'd received from Greyback, but Fleur couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. With the long blonde hair and perfect skin, she radiated beauty. Several men almost walked into traffic because they were watching her. She was definitely beautiful Harry admitted as they drew closer to the bench. But for all of her beauty, Harry knew he'd never want her on his arm compared to Hermione. Remembering Ron's responses to the quarter Veela, Harry looked over at his old friend and smirked at the blank expression on Ron's face as he stared at Fleur.

As they came up to the bench, the two occupants rose. "Hello Bill," Harry said. He caught himself from mentioning something about Shell Cottage, a place that might not even exist yet. He then turned to his fiancée. "Fleur? Nice to see you again."

"Bonjour 'Arry," The beautiful French witch replied as she took Bill's arm. "Eet 'as been a while."

"_Not as long as you think it has,"_ Harry thought.

"We need to keep moving," Mrs. Weasley said in a tone strong in disapproval.

Harry shook Bill's hand and Fleur moved quickly to kiss him on each cheek.

"Better watch it," Sirius said with a smirk. "You might have an irate witch on your hands if you start kissing Harry. He's a claimed man."

"Vraiment? Qui? I mean who?" Fleur asked as she looked past Harry questioningly. Only seeing Ginny she raised an eyebrow in question at the youngest Weasley who was red in her face. "Ginny?"

Harry glanced at the youngest Weasley and saw a smile that slipped on her lips. He knew he needed to crush that thought immediately. "No, of course not. You know she's like a sister to me. Do you remember Hermione Granger? My friend who went with Victor Krum to the Yule Ball?"

"Oui, of course. Tres bon. You two are good for each uzzer," Fleur said. "But poor Gabrielle...my seester, you remember 'er?"

"Yes, of course," Harry replied. He remembered Fleur saying her sister had been talking about him.

"She's 'as such a crush on you, nozzing but 'Arry Potter all year," Fleur explained. "She 'as been so looking forward to seeing you again next year when...oh but you wouldn't know."

"Know what?" Harry replied feigning a questioning look.

"Bill and I are getting married...next summer."

Molly gave an emphatic throat clearing before announcing a bit too loud. "We need to keep moving. Dumbledore said we shouldn't be out very long," She started forward and took her eldest son by the arm and pulled him along.

Fleur started walking beside Harry and continued to talk. "It will be nice to see you zis summer. Bill and I will be staying with you and Sirius as well."

Even though he remembered them staying at the Burrow last time, Harry turned his head looked questioningly at Sirius who was following behind them.

"Dumbledore wants as many wands as he can get around," Sirius explained. "In this case I didn't see a reason to argue."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. "As long as everyone stays out of my way," He looked back at Fleur. "Married? That's great. I wish you and Bill all the best. _I just hope it's not disturbed by Death Eaters this time._"

Harry noticed Tonks walking as close as she could to Remus without being obvious. He also noticed her occasional glances at the man she wanted. Harry moved a bit closer to her and then intentionally put a foot in front of hers. As she stumbled, Lupin grabbed her instinctively to keep her from falling. It took her several seconds before she tried to free herself from his arms.

"Sorry," Tonks murmured to the werewolf.

"It wasn't a problem," Lupin replied.

Another ten minutes and they were at number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I'll take this up to your room," Sirius said as he grabbed Harry's trunk.

"We need to put a bed in there for Ron as well," Mrs. Weasley said. "He..."

"No!" Harry replied forcefully. "Hasn't this already been discussed? Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Molly Weasley asked as she looked at her son.

"That he and I are no longer friends. I was accused of 'stealing his girl'," Harry explained.

"I had my own girlfriend," Ron retorted, "until you had to go and have your girlfriend say something to Lavender. You just can't stand for anyone else to have anything, can you?"

"You prob...no," Harry stopped himself. "It's not worth trying to argue with you. Mrs. Weasley please understand that Ron is not welcome in my room," He turned and stomped up the steps with Sirius behind him.

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned as she glared at her children waiting for an explanation. Ron's face was a bright Weasley red.

"Stupid git," He muttered as he watched Harry go up the steps.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Harry could hear Molly's voice from up the steps but he didn't hear the rest of her tirade as he closed and locked his door behind him.

"Looking forward to a Dursley free summer?" Sirius asked.

"Definitely, but I'd even have stayed there if that would have been what it took to keep you alive," Harry replied.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of dying either, but don't ever feel guilty about that," Sirius said. "Now why did you trip Nymphy? Are you mad at her for some reason?"

"You noticed it?"

"I was right behind you, well actually right behind Fleur but don't tell her that," Sirius replied with a wink.

"Don't tell Bill you mean?"

"He IS one very lucky man," Sirius said. "If that's the way they grow them in France, I need to think about moving there."

"I think you SERIOUSLY need a date," Harry said. "Speaking of which, where's Buckbeak?"

"Ouch! I think I was just insulted," Sirius said to a wall before turning back to his godson. "He's still in his room, but Dumbledore said it should be okay to let him return to Hogwarts this week. He's going to let Hagrid know and coordinate for him to get back."

The mention of Hagrid made Harry think of the mokeskin pouches and what they wanted to put in them. "Do you know where I can get Goblin made daggers or knives?"

"How big?" Sirius asked. "There's a whole set of Goblin made knives in the kitchen."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed. "Real Goblin made?"

"Of course. Nothing but the best for my mother you know," Sirius grumbled. "Why?"

Harry explained what they wanted them for.

"That's not a bad idea. I think a couple of the small paring knives will work great for you," Sirius said. "They might be small but they're almost unbreakable. Now, you still haven't told me what's your beef with my cousin."

"I don't have a problem with her," Harry said. "There was something we didn't tell you about the future because of what you might say, but I think I have to tell you now because with you still around it might not happen the same way."

"Now you have me curious, I mean you said Tonks died like I did."

"She did. She died fighting alongside her husband," Harry explained. "They left a few month old son behind."

"Tonks got married?" Sirius asked and then realized what Harry was saying. "You mean Moony don't you?" When Harry nodded, Sirius left out a yell of laughter. "That old mangy wolf married into my family?"

"You can't say anything," Harry implored. "Well you can but not like that. If I understood it correctly, Tonks is already in love with Moony at this time and he likes her too, but he doesn't believe he's good enough for her. He thinks it would hurt her to be associated with a werewolf."

"But they got together?"

"Yeah after Dumbledore died, they got married sometime before Fleur and Bill."

Sirius smiled. "Well good for the man and he had a son as well huh?" He got a twinkle in his eye that could rival Dumbledore. "I guess I'll see if I can't hurry it up some this time."

"Just don't mess it up," Harry said. "I know there are no guarantees but Moony and Tonks were happy. They even made me Teddy's godfather."

"Teddy?" Sirius asked. "After Tonks' father?"

"Yeah, he died as well."

"If I can help it, they'll have their happiness," Sirius said determinedly. "Merlin knows that man needs something good in his life. Does anyone else know?"

"Hermione of course, but I don't…wait Mrs. Weasley might," Harry said. "Not the future of course, but the night I went to the Burrow last go round, she and Tonks were talking when I got there. Tonks was sad and though at the time I thought it was over you dying, I'm pretty sure it was because of Moony."

"I'll see what Molly knows," Sirius said. "Might take her mind off of Fleur. Talk about someone she doesn't like. They've only been here a couple of days, mostly Fleur since Bill's been working long hours, but it's obvious the Molly doesn't like the goddess."

"Wished there was a way to fix that easily, but last time it took Bill being mauled by Greyback for Mrs. Weasley to find out that Fleur really does love Bill."

"I think if I were Bill, I'd take not being mauled. Molly will eventually come around. It might take a bit longer, but you never know."

"I agree," Harry replied.

"So what did Amelia want earlier?"

"Oh, she wants us to come to the Ministry tomorrow. More questions."

"I'll arrange it. What time?"

"Earlier the better, I want to go to Hermione's home tomorrow," Harry replied. "I also need to get to the bank to get money out of my vault. When I get a chance, I want to take Hermione out on a date. I know I can't move around safely in wizarding places, but I should be relatively safe in the muggle world."

"Albus will lay a dragon egg before he allows you to go roaming about."

"Dumbledore's protection attempts in the past have been underwhelming at the best," Harry replied. "I really don't care what the old man says."

"Harry, why do you think Molly and Arthur are really staying here?" Sirius asked. "They'll never admit it, but I guarantee that they have orders from Albus to let him know if you try to be too independent. If you tried to walk out that door, they will either try to stop you or be on the floo to Dumbledore immediately."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not worried about it. In fact it might be better that way."

"Why do I have a feeling you aren't just laying over for the Headmaster?"

Harry smiled. "I'm not, but as long as he thinks I'm here then so will Snape. Snape will tell Voldemort and I won't have to worry about Death Eaters will I?" He nodded toward the cabinet. "I have a way out of here that no one knows of, so don't be surprised when I stay locked in my room all day. If someone is looking for me, then let me know by the mirror. I'll get back as soon as I can."

Sirius smiled at his godson. "I swear you're becoming more and more like James every day."

"Thanks, but I'm not my dad," Harry replied. "I have my own wife now and someday I'll have my own family," They were silent for a minute for Harry continued. "I saw their graves you know, when we were in Godric's Hollow. I also saw their old house."

A pained expression crossed Sirius' face. "I...I haven't. I should, but..."

"They'll understand," Harry said. "Maybe...when this is all over we'll both go there."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds like something we can do."

They chatted for a few more minutes until there was a knock on the door. "Harry?" the voice of Molly Weasley asked. "Dinner is done."

"We'll be down soon," Harry replied and then in a lower voice. "Help me keep an eye on Ginny. I'll tell you about the train trip back later, but we know she had several cauldrons of different types of love and jealousy potions. She even had one filled with a lust potion."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find out if she has any left and then catch her in the act," Harry replied. "It has got to be in front of Arthur or at least Bill and Fleur."

"Why not Molly?" Sirius asked. "Do you think she's in on it?"

"No…Miranda's only complaint about her was her overly mothering, but I do know she used a love potion on Arthur when they were younger. She told Ginny and Hermione about. I'm afraid she won't take it seriously enough if it's only her."

"Molly has told that story to everyone," Sirius chuckled. "What she didn't know was the Arthur knew about it. He liked her too but was too shy to approach her. He figured the love potion would just do what he wanted to happen anyway. It worked it seems."

"And no one bothers telling Ginny that part of it and now she thinks it's perfectly acceptable to use potions on me."

"True. What can I do to help?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "Like I said, I'm not even sure if she has any more. If she does, I need to know and if not, I need to know if she starts brewing more."

"Can I get Kreacher to help?" Sirius asked. "I can have him check Ginny's trunk when everyone is out."

"That'd help," Harry agreed. "Thanks."

If Harry had any complaints against Molly Weasley, her cooking definitely wasn't one of them. The table everyone was sitting around was overflowing with various pots and bowls of delectable things to eat. Someone had made sure that Ron wasn't sitting near Harry, but unfortunately Ginny ended up sitting at his left side. The first thing Harry did when he filled his cup was to move it away from her.

"So," Mrs. Weasley started, "how were the OWLs?" She was looking at Harry, so he started.

"I think I did very well," Harry said. "I was told I did exceptionally well in Charms and I'm quite sure I did very well in Defense. I might have even got an O in potions. The color was exactly right anyway."

"Excellent Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with true enthusiasm. She turned to her son. "And you Ron, how'd yours go?"

"Waadl enhmp" Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Ronald Weasley, don't talk with your mouth full," His mother said.

"Well enough," Ron said after he'd swallowed his mouthful without chewing another time. He immediately shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"Did you ever get to take your Charms test?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Molly asked turning again to her son. "Why didn't you take your Charms OWL?"

Ron still had his mouth full so Harry explained. "There were a few love potions going around that day. Somehow Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson ended up fighting over Ron right in the Great Hall before the test. Pansy actually kissed him."

"Well that's better than Draco," Sirius smirked. "Love potions? Good prank. Did anyone else get hit?"

Harry turned to Ginny, "There was Millicent…"

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed and rushed out of the room as she again tasted the kiss of the overly large Slytherin Hag. She didn't stop until she was in the bathroom digging out her toothbrush.

"Millicent Bulstrode got a love potion for Ginny?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I understand there was a kiss and everything," Harry smirked.

"I need to have a word with Dumbledore," Molly said. "How can such things happen at that school?"

"He wasn't there remember," Harry explained. "In fact Umbridge accused Hermione because of that stupid article by Skeeter last year. That's how she ended up being questioned."

"How did Hermione do in her OWLS?" Tonks asked.

"She'll get all Os of course," Harry shrugged. "My girlfriend is the smartest witch at Hogwarts."

"Just like your mother," Sirius said. "Remus here," He pointed over to his fellow Marauder, "and your father were both smart, but Lily was in a class by herself."

"Sirius, maybe you shouldn't…" Molly started as she looked over at Harry.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Yeah Lily was about the only one who could put James in his place as well. Very much like how Hermione's about the only one you'll listen to," Sirius continued. "I remember at Christmas time when you were locked in your room. As soon as she walked in the door she stomped up those steps and in no time she'd done what no one else could."

"I didn't listen to her last week though," Harry replied trying to sound convincing. "She warned me it was probably a trap."

"And yet she was still there with you."

"Speaking of the Ministry," Arthur spoke up. "Have you heard my news? I got promoted. I'm heading up a brand new office. With You-Know-Who finally recognized as having returned, the wizarding world is being flooded with counterfeit protection devices and other such junk. I've got ten witches and wizards under me now and our job is to find and confiscate them."

"So similar to your old job, but instead of muggles, you're protecting Witches and Wizards?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Arthur exclaimed.

As Molly beamed at everyone about her husband's promotion, Harry couldn't help but think about that. When he had been protecting Muggles, it had just been a two person office but now that it's wizards being protected, a full eleven people were doing it. "_The whole society is bigoted against muggles and even those that like muggles have some bias," _But Harry liked Molly and Arthur and was really happy that he got the promotion. "That's great," He finally said.

After dinner, Harry announced he was going back to his room. "I'm going to get started on my homework," He said. "I also need to start studying runes. I asked McGonagall if I could take Runes next year. I'm hoping to be at a fourth year level. With Hermione's help I should be ready."

"Oh that's wonderful Harry," Molly said. She turned to her son who was still eating. "Ron you should do something like that."

"MOHJP CLRYS?" He asked through another mouthful of food. He quickly wilted under his mother's gaze and swallowed. "More classes? Studying in the summer?"

Harry didn't bother listening to anymore. He left the table and dashed up the steps. He was twenty pages into his wife's third year Runes book when Hermione voice materialized in his head. "_Anyone in your room?"_

_"Nope."_

_"I'm coming over for my goodnight kiss."_

_"Can't stay for the night?"_

_"_Not tonight," Hermione said quietly as she opened the cabinet and let herself out. She came over and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you, but I've had a good discussion with mum. Dad isn't taking me having a boyfriend too well, but he's going to give you a chance."

"What did you and your mum talk about?"

"You of course," Hermione said.

"Anything good?"

"A thing or two," Hermione replied with a smile then looked down at what Harry was doing. "Runes already?"

"Better than being with Ron," Harry admitted. "Besides it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Wished you'd have taken it instead of Divinations?"

"Definitely," Harry replied. "Maybe if I'd had spent more time with you...well maybe we'd have gotten to that kiss a lot sooner."

"That's what Miranda wanted, but we can't change that."

"I know. Oh Bill and Fleur are here. Tonks and Remus as well. I told Sirius about those two in the future including about Teddy."

"Should we interfere in that?" Hermione asked. "I mean we can't guarantee everything happens as it did."

"I am pretty sure they already had feeling for each other by now, it's just Moony not believing he's good enough for Tonks. I don't think we're interfering if we just help him realize that isn't true. Besides, Sirius could go a long way in hurting their relationship if he makes the wrong comment thinking he's being funny."

"True."

"Sirius is also going to arrange for us to go to the Ministry tomorrow," Harry said.

"Just let me know…" Hermione replied as another yawn overtook her, "know when to come over. Well I need to get to bed; I awoke way too early this morning."

Harry pulled his wife close and gave her a kiss that gave promise that his love would be there the next morning waiting for her. "I told Sirius I also need to stop by the bank tomorrow. I need money for the summer because I want to take you out."

"I'd like that," Another small kiss. "Oh, that reminds me, tomorrow when my mother comes home from work, we're going shopping for your clothes."

"She's going with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I want her to really meet you Harry, to see what a wonderful boyfriend you are and what a wonderful husband you are and will be."

Hermione kissed Harry once more and then disappeared into the cabinet.

*** E E ****

"You're sure about this?" Voldemort asked the Death Eater that knelt in front of him.

"Yes, M'lord," The Death Eater replied. "I was getting my son from the station when I heard Potter say something about it being strange those muggles who protect him weren't there. It seems like he isn't going back there."

"Did he mention where he was going?" Voldemort asked. Word had gotten back to Voldemort from his spies in the Ministry that the Dementor attack on Potter had in fact happened the previous year. The questioning of Dolores Umbridge had proved it. It had also proved that Potter was indeed moving around outside the wards that protected him. Voldemort had four Death Eaters currently patrolling the area where the attack occurred waiting for Potter to show back up.

"No M'lord, but they were walking. It was him, Black, that werewolf, those Blood traitor Weasleys and a few others. They walked past the normal apparition point. I followed for a little while but then I saw Alastor Moody and didn't dare continue."

"You did well Goyle," Voldemort said softly. "Very well indeed. The wards will be down in a few days if Potter does not return and then we'll find out if those muggles know anything. Meanwhile you and Yaxley start searching the area that you saw them walking toward. If Potter was outside the wards before, he'll probably be brash enough to go outside Dumbledore's protections again."

"And if we see him?"

"Capture him if you can, but you will not kill him," Voldemort said. "Bring him to me so I can show the world that Harry Potter cannot help them."


	23. Chapter 23 Attack

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own Harry Potter or any characters which appear in the Harry Potter series. I'm only here with sand, gravel and cement trying to fill in the plot holes that were left in the wake.

There are parts of this chapter which are darker, but Death Eaters and battles are not pleasant things.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

Hermione discusses the year with her parents. Her father isn't very keen on the idea of her having a boyfriend. Her parents meet Winky and Dobby. Harry makes it to Grimmauld place and tell Sirius about Lupin and Tonks. Voldemort finds out that Harry isn't with the Dursleys and is possibly somewhere within walking distance of King's Cross.

**Chapter 23**

**June 25th 1996**

Hermione knew she'd only been asleep for a few hours when she awoke. It was still dark in her room as the only the light was from a nearby streetlamp that filtered through the blinds covering her second story bedroom windows. It had been a car starting up next door that had awoken her she knew. She could hear it changing gears and accelerating away. It was a very different noise than she'd experienced over the last year. "_Someone is starting their day too early,"_ She thought. Hermione sighed as she looked over at the red numbers on the digital clock that sat on her nightstand. Four eleven am. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. She was uncomfortable. Though this was her bed, in her room, in her house, it still was not HER bed. It would take time to readjust to the firmness of the mattress beneath her. As she fought a losing battle of trying to go back to sleep the numbers on the clock kept increasing. As she laid there trying not to toss and turn, her mind wandered to the same time the previous morning when she'd awoke from a nightmare. It wasn't the nightmare she thought of though; no, her thoughts were of her raven-haired husband. She could almost feel his arms around her, comforting her.

"I wished you were here," She mumbled to herself. As she looked over at the other side of her bed, she realized that she no longer slept in the middle as she had always done. She now slept on the left side of the bed as if acknowledging that Harry should be on the other side. His side. She could imagine him lying there, his bare chest rising and lowering with each breath he took. She'd only spent a couple of minutes with those thoughts before an idea came to mind. She quickly got up, grabbed a change of clothes and tossed them into a bag. She threw on her robe and slippers then made her way quietly down the steps and out into the garage. She ducked under the tarp and climbed into the cabinet. A second later she opened the door and stepped into Harry's room. She made sure the door was locked before she removed her robe and slippers and climbed under the covers next to her husband. Though she'd planned on just watching him sleep, it wasn't long before her eyes grew heavy and she laid her head on Harry's chest. A smile appeared on her lips as she inhaled the musky aroma of his body and soon she was fast asleep.

"Mione?" Harry's voice called softly. "Mione, wake up."

Hermione's eyes opened once again and this time she found herself looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes; a look of love and amusement sparkled in them. He was propped on his elbow and looking at her. "Good morning," She said.

"Good morning to you too," Harry said, still with a grin on his face. "Funny though, I don't remember you being here when I fell asleep last night."

Hermione gave him a small poke on his shoulder before admitting, "I woke up early and missed you."

Harry's grin changed to a warmer smile as he gently moved some of her hair behind her ear and followed that with a gentle caress of her cheek. "I missed you too," He said. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him as he laid back down. As his hand gently stroked her arm he asked. "Wonder what would happen if Molly decided to come in now?"

"I made sure the door was locked when I got here."

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Of course you did," He murmured. "I should never have doubted my wife would not think of that," They laid together enjoying the moment when another thought came to Harry. "What's your father going to say if they wake up and you're not there?"

Hermione groaned. "Nothing good, I'm sure," She gave a sigh and climbed out of bed. She took the set of clothes from her bag and started changing. "I should go back and have breakfast with them," She said as she pulled her nightshirt over her head. As she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that sat on top of a dresser she realized she was comfortable with being nude in front of Harry, and from the way Harry's eyes followed her, she knew he didn't mind at all. She smiled when he groaned playfully as she put on her bra. He was able to keep eye contact now when her breast were exposed, but just barely. Finally she was dressed. She leaned over the bed and gave her husband a small kiss on the lips that lingered to just more than a peck. She then turned and opened the cabinet. She was surprised to see a note lying inside. She was sure it had not been there earlier. A quick glance told her it was her mother's writing. _"Hermione, I am sure I know where you are. I've told your father you're sleeping late so if you come back before we leave, try not to be noticed coming in from the garage."_

"Thank you mother," Hermione whispered then she showed the note to Harry.

"Your mother's okay with me?" Harry asked.

"More of the idea that I have a boyfriend," Hermione replied. "She doesn't really know you yet."

"That's what tonight's for right?"

"A start. Now I really need to get back."

"Take the cloak," Harry suggested. He quickly dug into his trunk for the Invisibility Cloak and handed it to her. "I don't want you in trouble with your father, not over me," He said.

She smiled and nodded as she took the cloak. "I'll be back as soon as they're gone," She said before she hopped into the cabinet. She ducked out from under the tarp into the garage a couple of seconds later. Noticing the car was still there, she quickly threw the cloak over herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found no one near the door when she opened it. She quietly made her way up the steps and into her bedroom. Once there she made a considerable amount of noise as she reopened her bedroom door and made her way to the bathroom.

"Awake dear?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow as she came out of the master bedroom. "I hope you slept well."

"I didn't sleep very well until about four am," Hermione replied. "Thanks for letting me sleep late."

"I just hope it's not going to happen every day," Jean replied knowingly. "We do like to see you in the mornings."

"Well there you are Hermione," Her father said coming out of the bedroom. His hair was still damp from his morning shower. He looked at his watch. "You must have been really tired to sleep this late. So what do you have planned for today?"

"Harry and I have to go to the Ministry of Magic," Hermione replied. "The lady who called us away yesterday is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There are still questions about last week."

"I see," Richard Granger replied with a concerned look on his face. "Are you in need of a solicitor?"

"No," Hermione replied. "I'm sure that it's nothing of consequence, just finishing up the investigation and all."

"Well call if you need anything," Richard Granger said. "You still have the number to our office don't you?"

"I have it written down in my planner," Hermione replied.

"Will that take all day?"

"No after that we're supposed to go to Diagon Alley and then we'll probably spend some time at Harry's place," Hermione replied. "Later in the afternoon I want to bring him here and show him our house."

"You're bringing the..." Richard paused to reconsider his words before continuing, "the young man here?" he finished.

"Not twelve dad," Hermione reminded her father. "The Cabinet works both ways remember," Hermione softened her tone. "Dad, please trust me. Give him a chance."

"Richard," Jean said with a glance every husband knew. "I am positive we can trust our daughter to behave herself. Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione agreed.

"It's not our daughter I'm concerned about," Richard said, more to himself than anyone else. Finally he sighed. "Very well then, just...just.." He stopped and decided not to finish the sentence. "Shall we have breakfast?" He asked instead.

"What would you like Hermione," Jean asked. "It's your first day back and I'll make whatever you want."

"How about you get a taste of a Hogwart's breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Winky, Dobby?"

"Yes Missus?" the two elves asked as they appeared.

"Could you cook breakfast for us?" Hermione asked. "Oh wait..." She remembered Harry getting in trouble when Dobby used magic at the Dursleys. "If you use magic here will it get me in trouble," She looked at Dobby knowingly.

"No missus," Dobby replied as he looked down at the floor. "Dobby purposely did magic that could be detected when Dobby got Master Harry in trouble. Dobby was trying to help Harry Potter. Dobby hopes Master and Missus aren't mad at Dobby."

"Of course not Dobby," Hermione replied. "We know you were trying to help. I just wanted to make sure I'm not accused like he was."

"Dobby and Winky will be careful," Winky replied. "And when Winky finishes breakfast can Winky clean this house," She asked.

"Do either of you have any problems with the elves cleaning today?" Hermione asked her parents who were just standing there amazed.

"No of course not," Jean answered finally. "If...if that's what they really want to do, but...are you sure it's right?"

"Yes mum, it is," Hermione replied. "One day I might understand it enough to explain it to you, but it's what they want," She turned to the elves. "Go for it; cook us a nice breakfast and then you can clean."

Both elves looked excited as they disappeared.

"We don't have much time to wait for them to cook too large of breakfast," Richard Granger said as he looked at his watch again. "Go tell them to make something small this morning. Maybe they can cook something larger another day."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "Shall we go tell them together?"

By the time they made it to the dining room, the table was already filled with an assortment of things to eat. Eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and numerous other breakfast items were already there. Plates were set out and Winky was busy magically filling juice glasses. Jean and Richard stared at the table in wonder.

"But...but...It was just..." Richard tried but failed to continue.

"This is only what Winky and Dobby could make quickly," Winky said apologetically. "If there is something special Missus or Missus Family wants, Dobby will make it."

"But...but.." Richard was sputtering again as Hermione led him to the table. "It's magic dad. I might not be able to do it this summer, but now at least you can get a taste of it."

"Taste is right," Jean said as she forked a bite of eggs into her mouth. "Oh this is delicious," she said when she swallowed.

"This will be fine Winky," Hermione told the elf who was staring nervously at the family. "In fact everything is perfect. How about you and Dobby eat with us?"

"Good house-elves eat in the kitchen," Winky replied.

"But friends eat with their families," Hermione said. "Remember that Harry and I expect you to be..." She stopped. She had been about to say part of their family. She then quickly finished. "We expect you to be our friends as well."

Winky looked uncertain but finally called Dobby. They took seats and started eating nervously.

"This food is wonderful," Jean said to the house-elves. "I wished you could cook for us every morning."

"Winky and Dobby can do that!" Dobby said excitedly. "Winky and Dobby would love to cook for Missus' family every day," He suddenly looked apprehensive as he asked. "Can Dobby and Winky cook dinner too?"

Hermione looked at her parents questioningly.

"Is it really alright?" Jean asked. "It seems..."

"The reason I was so interested last year, but, yes it it's fine. It really is what they want to do."

"Well of course then. This food is wonderful, but we can't have this much food every time, it's wasteful."

"House-elves do not waste food," Dobby said forcefully and then his eyes widened and he looked nervous before explaining. "We have magic to keep it fresh and then we can serve it the next time we need it."

"Oh," Jean replied. "Then I guess we're perfectly fine with it."

"Just tell Winky or Dobby if you want something special," Winky said.

When the breakfast was concluded and her parents had finished up their toiletry business including brushing and flossing their teeth, Hermione walked them to the door to the garage. Mr. Granger gave the tarp covering the cabinet a look and was about to say something when his wife stopped him.

"Richard, our daughter is more than welcome to invite her boyfriend here," She then looked at her daughter. "Are we still going shopping tonight? I'm looking forward to getting to know the young man."

"Yes, Harry..." Hermione stopped remembering that her father didn't know she'd seen Harry that morning. "I'm sure he'll be excited to go."

"Just call if you need anything," Richard said. "Have a good day and we'll see you after work," He bent a little and kissed the offered cheek of his daughter.

Once her parents had left, Hermione took a quick shower and redressed in her clothes. As she finished combing her hair, she studied herself in the mirror. She still didn't consider herself beautiful in comparison to girls like Cho Chang or Lavender Brown, but she knew Harry thought she was, and that was all that mattered.

"_Of course he thinks you're beautiful dear," _The familiar voice of the Goddess of Love appeared. "_He is your soul mate. Wouldn't do much good to have two people made for each other who don't like the way the other looks now would it?"_

"_I guess not,"_ Hermione agreed. She thought of her husband's messy locks of hair and smiled. She knew her husband would never be very tall or muscular, but that wasn't what she wanted anyway. Miranda was right. Harry was perfect for her as well. As she thought of Harry, an idea came to mind. She left the bathroom and walked into her parents' bedroom. On the dresser she saw what she needed. Sitting beside her mother's small jewelry box were two perfume bottles. Outside of the bottle of perfume Ron had given her (and she still wanted to analyze the contents of), she didn't own any perfume and very little beauty enhancing products. She'd never believed in such stuff before, but she wanted to do something special for Harry. She sniffed each of the bottles and made her choice. She dabbed a bit behind her ears and on her wrists before setting the bottle back down. After grabbing the invisibility cloak and her book bag from her room, she happily walked down the steps and out into the garage.

"_Anyone there?"_

_"Only Sirius, come on over," _Harry replied.

Harry assisted her out of the Cabinet this time and as he hugged her, he immediately inhaled the scent of her perfume. "Smelling nice for someone today?" He asked cockily.

"Maybe," She replied with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"Very much so," Harry replied as he pulled her close and placed several light kisses up her neck until his lips neared her ear where he inhaled again. "Very much indeed."

"Good," She murmured as the sensations of the kisses still radiated throughout her body. Finally she pulled away. "We should get moving. I thought I'd apparate under the cloak onto the doorstep like we did last ye...I mean well you know what I mean," When Harry nodded, she continued. "I'll walk up the street, remove the cloak and walk back. That way if anyone is looking out the window it will seem like I came on the Knight Bus."

"That'll work."

"How are we getting to the Ministry?" She asked. "Floo?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want Harry using the Floo if possible," Sirius said. "If someone in the Floo Network Authority is compromised they can intercept anyone using it. They can be forced out at any fireplace, and possibly into a trap. No, we are taking the Knight Bus. Arthur has held off going to work so he can go with us. I'm going as Padfoot so we break up the pattern of people walking around though."

"Tonks, Remus, Molly?"

"Not this time, Tonks is already at work and Remus left last night for an assignment from Dumbledore. We're only walking a couple of streets over so it shouldn't be an issue. Again Dumbledore doesn't want the Knight Bus being called to the same spot each time. Different number of people, different locations, nothing the same that people remember."

"We could just apparate you know," Harry said.

"I thought of that, and tried to convince Arthur to go on so we could," Sirius said. "Remember what I said about what I expect his and Molly's orders are from Dumbledore," He shrugged. "They'll be keeping an eye on you. So unless you want to advertise you're doing underage apparition, that's not happening today."

At Hermione's questioning glance, Harry silently filled her in on that part of the evening conversation. "As I told Sirius, it works out for the best."

"Just glad we have the cabinets," Hermione replied.

"Me too."

Hermione threw on the invisibility cloak and a small crack indicated she'd apparated away.

** E E **

Derwent Yaxley was a Death Eater. One of Voldemort's inner circle members, though one who had never garnered suspicion of being one. Fourteen years ago when the last wizarding war had ended he'd been a senior clerk in the Auror Administration Department. His job had been to process the reports and evidence as provided by the Aurors and Hit Wizards from the various cases. In that position it had been possible, though difficult sometimes, to make certain things happened to prevent fellow Death Eaters from being captured or if they were, prosecuted. It also provided Voldemort an excellent source of information. The Aurors and Hit Wizards never thought of administrative staff when they spoke of upcoming jobs or weaknesses in their cases and much of what he overheard was relayed directly to Voldemort. Since the downfall of his Master that Halloween night all of those years ago, Yaxley had kept to himself and risen to his current position. He was now in charge of the entire Administration Department of the Aurors. On a daily basis, massive amounts of sensitive information flowed across his desk and no one gave it a second thought because he was but the Manager of Administrative staff.

Yaxley, and that was the only name anyone called him, was currently on an assignment with Gregory Goyle. Voldemort wanted the area within walking distance north of King's Cross station to be closely watched for Harry Potter. The monitoring had started the previous night. Every two hours a pair of Death Eaters would start near King's Cross and walk north in the general direction that Goyle had reported Potter was headed. Each time a different route would be taken. That pattern would continue until their Master said otherwise. About forty minutes ago Yaxley and Goyle had started their walk. Yaxley didn't expect much at this time of day since the sheer number of people about made finding a single person difficult indeed, but since it was an order from the Dark Lord, he would do what he was told. He'd floo called his department and told them he'd be two hours late this morning and then joined his fellow Death Eater for their patrol.

It was pure luck he'd seen her he knew, but he'd never tell his Master that. They had turned onto a shabby street lined with run-down homes, many of which were boarded up or in need of serious repair. There were a few businesses as well but on this street there was hardly any foot traffic. Yaxley's eyes had been drawn to an attractive muggle girl of about fifteen or sixteen wearing a very short skirt. She was leaning against a building smoking a cigarette chatting with an equally attractive friend. He had paused to consider if he could slip away from Goyle long enough to Imperius her and possibly her friend for some morning fun since that was all muggle females were good for. Their purpose for existence was purely to be used by those of superior breeding and then discarded like the animals they were. It wouldn't have been the first time of course. Though he didn't do it often, it was simple enough to do. He'd take the girl into an alley and throw up some notice-me-nots. Afterwards he'd just obliviate the memories and the girl would still think she was a virgin, never knowing why she ached where she did or the drops of blood that existed in her underwear. Even if she did suspect something, what would she say? Yaxley had even seen the alley he could use for the activities.

That was when it had happened. As he glanced into the alley seeing a perfect spot, he'd noticed a movement. A person suddenly had appeared from nowhere as if she'd come from under an invisibility cloak. She was also female and about the same age as the girl he'd been considering. It made him look more closely and that was when he had recognized her. Her picture had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet. "_It's that mudblood who was with Potter,"_ Yaxley thought and quickly pointed her out to Goyle.

"Follow her," He said. "She might lead us to Potter."

And follow her they did. Goyle hung back since he wasn't sure if the girl had ever seen him at King's Cross, but Yaxley closed the distance. He was positive she didn't know him and even if she did, he was a highly placed member of the Ministry who could easily explain himself being there. He walked on the other side of the street than the mudblood, but kept her in sight. A van drove past and blocked his view for a second and when it had passed, the mudblood had disappeared. The sidewalk was not crowded, so he could only presume she'd turn onto a street further down. He increased his speed and made the turn and still she was not to be seen. He raced ahead, glancing down each alleyway as he passed. His frustration grew with every step because he knew his Master would be angry if he lost this possibility. Finally he stopped as he realized she was not ahead of him. He swore loudly at himself for his failure. He knew he'd have to tell his Master and he could already feel the torture curse that would be used to express the Dark Lord's displeasure. Slowly Yaxley turned and started back the way he'd come. He now could only hope he got lucky and found what he'd lost. He carefully examined each alleyway and window of each business but to no avail. He found Goyle soon enough. He was sitting on a bench wiping sweat from his fat face.

Yaxley and Goyle were almost back to the spot where he'd last seen the mudblood when he caught a glimpse of her again. This time she was with others. Exhilaration coursed through the Death Eater especially when he saw who she was with. For walking beside her, holding her hand was a black-haired boy and leading the way was one of Dumbledore's pets, Arthur Weasley. Yaxley ignored the black dog that was walking with them as he concentrated on the group. He was positive the boy was none other than Harry Potter. He glanced around looking for other Order members and not seeing any, a plan came to mind.

"Go find another Death Eater, anyone. Robes and Masks," He instructed Goyle. Yaxley glanced again to make sure he could still see Potter before he turned back to Goyle. "Apparate up ahead where that major street is in.." Yaxley looked at his watch, "five minutes. I'll delay them. When you get there take out Arthur and any other order members who show up."

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm a trusted Ministry member, I'm going to pull Potter to safety of course," Yaxley replied with a wry smile. "When everyone is fighting you, I'll stun him and then apparate away. When I get back I'll need you to stun me as well, make it look like I failed to protect Harry Potter. Do you understand the plan?"

Goyle nodded and ducked into an alleyway. When Yaxley heard the crack of apparition he started to walk more swiftly after Potter.

"Arthur?" Yaxley said when he got close enough. "Weasley is that you?"

Arthur Weasley turned abruptly to see who was calling his name. He smiled in greeting as he recognized another senior member of the Ministry. "Yaxley, I didn't know you lived around here."

At the name, both Harry and Hermione whirled as well; both grasped their wands expecting to fight. Confusion raced between them as they watched Arthur hold out his hand and shake Yaxley's offered one. It then occurred to them that no one knew he was a Death Eater at this time.

"I don't, I'm visiting someone," Yaxley lied. "What are you doing around here? I thought you lived down south."

"Of course," Arthur replied. "Just up here taking care of a few things."

Yaxley's eyes moved over the two teenagers. "Merlin, could this be the infamous Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Arthur beamed. "But you shouldn't say anything about seeing him. I'm escorting him to the Ministry to help keep him safe. They're going to see Madam Bones in fact."

"Really, about the matter from last week?" Yaxley said as he stalled for time. He glanced at his watch and knew he had to keep them another minute or so. "I'm headed into the office as well. Mind if I join you?" He asked. "Another wand never hurts."

"Of course, of course. Definitely appreciate the help," Arthur replied. "We're just going to catch the Knight Bus up ahead," They had planned to walk over a couple of streets but they'd have no way to explain that necessity to Yaxley.

They started walking and with every step Yaxley tried to maneuver closer to Potter. He knew he'd need to be the closest person to him so it would seem he reacted instinctively in trying to save Potter.

Harry looked at Hermione, both trying to figure out what they could do to alert Sirius or Arthur. It was obvious neither considered Yaxley a threat.

"_We can't just attack him or even blatantly accuse him unless we have evidence,"_ Hermione said as she glanced out her peripheral vision at the Death Eater.

"_I'm going to let Sirius know. He'll believe me. It's got to be a trap."_

_"How.." _Hermione started but Harry had already acted. He purposely stepped on one of his shoe laces, causing it to come untied. He stopped and knelt down to tie it, when Sirius came close he whispered softly. "Yaxley is a Death Eater. We fought him in the future."

A low growl from the dog made it clear that he'd gotten the message, but Harry had forgotten that Sirius was not a man to be patient. Padfoot immediately leapt toward the man with his teeth bared. At the same time two cracks were heard directly in front of them. Two large Death Eaters materialized in their path. One of them was overweight while the other was tall and thin.

Mr. Weasley was shocked into inactivity. Between Sirius attacking a fellow senior level Ministry employee for apparently no reason and the appearance of two Death Eaters almost simultaneously, his mind just couldn't react quick enough. The Death Eaters, seeing him as the only threat besides a dog, attacked. One hit Arthur with a stunner and as he collapsed the other one smashed his right arm with a bludgeoning hex.

Harry and Hermione had not been taken off guard though. From the moment they'd seen Yaxley they'd been ready. Their wands had been palmed the entire time. When they heard the apparition cracks they reacted. Though the street had seemed almost empty moments before, it now was filled with people screaming and running in various directions. The mayhem did not distract the soulmates. Their focus remained entirely on the two masked men. They knew they needed to get one of the Death Eaters out of play quickly to even the numbers.

"_Left one,"_ Harry said to Hermione who instantly knew they both should hit the tall thin Death Eater. Harry had noticed the large fat one had been much slower in attacking Mr. Weasley and presumed he'd be the lesser threat.

The Death Eater was not expecting an attack from two underaged kids even if one was Harry Potter. He'd turned and looked for any additional Order members that were sure to be around and didn't have a chance to defend himself. One of the bludgeoning hexes hit him in the ribs while the other crushed his shoulder. He collapsed in a heap as his wand rolled away.

Harry then turned to see if Sirius needed help while Hermione fought the remaining masked Death Eater. In the second it took to see that Sirius had Yaxley's wand arm in the vise grip of his mouth and was violently shaking it, Harry heard Hermione hit the remaining masked Death Eater with a cutting hex.

"You MUDBLOOD BITCH! You'll die for that," The Death Eater snarled as he felt the blood pouring down his side from the open wound. His wand arm came up and he started the all familiar curse, "AV..."

It had been a mistake for Gregory Goyle to take time to insult and threaten Hermione and it would be the last mistake he would ever make. Harry wasn't even thinking thoughts as he heard the beginning of the Killing Curse toward his wife; he only had visions of green light in his eyes and of Hermione being hit by Delahov's curse. His wand came up almost on its own as he yelled "DIFFINDO!" He had intended to hit the last Death Eater's wand arm, which he did, as well as a whole lot more. In Latin, 'Diffindo' means 'I divide'. In this case that was an accurate description of what happened to Goyle. Though Harry didn't know who was behind the mask, he could see the eyes widen in surprise during the last seconds of his life. The Death Eater watched his arm that held his wand separate at the elbow and fall to the ground while at the same time he felt movement and he knew in a moment of surprising clarity that he was already dead and his brain just hadn't figured it out yet. The cutting hex had also severed the man's body in a diagonal path that ran from the man's lower left hip area to the upper right torso, the two parts of the body slowly separated as the upper portion fell first hitting the sidewalk with a thud. Goyle was actually alive long enough to watch his lower torso fall upon him, his own crotch hitting him in the face.

Hermione had also heard the beginning of the killing curse. The experience she had garnered in the fights she'd been in the last year including the Final Battle took over. She dove to the ground, rolled and brought her own wand up with the first syllable of another bludgeoning hex started, but the word died on her lips as she watched in horror the last seconds of the Death Eater's life. The two body parts seemed to fall in slow motion as the adrenaline of the moment sped her senses to their maximum.

The danger was not over though and they had no time to consider what they had just seen. Harry and Hermione both turned to Yaxley who was still struggling against Padfoot, just as they had brought their wands up, the air was filled by the reverberation of multiple apparition cracks. Four blue cloaked Aurors materialized around them. All with their wands out. One of them, to Harry's relief, was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Drop your wands," A brown-haired Auror yelled at Harry and Hermione. This was someone Harry didn't recognize. He ignored the command as he walked the three steps to Hermione and helped her to her feet before pulling her into a hug. One he needed as much as she did.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" The Auror repeated.

Harry and Hermione both turned to him with lowered wands, but they did not drop them. They both knew the Ministry was still rife with Voldemort supporters and they weren't letting their guard down.

"Kingsley, it's us," Harry said. "Sirius.."

"It's alright," The deep voice of Shacklebolt ranged out. "Stand down Williams," He said to the Auror, "it's Potter," He then turned his attention to the dog fighting the man on the ground. He couldn't tell who the man was, but he knew Sirius would be protecting Harry. "Stupefy," He said as the pointed his wand at the unknown man and Yaxley instantly ceased his struggles. "Padfoot, stay with Harry," He ordered. The large black dog immediately ran over and sat on his haunches next to Harry and Hermione. It was then Kingsley recognized the man. "What's going on here?" He asked, but then he looked around and shook his head at what he saw. Two garbed Death Eaters, one obviously dead in a gruesome manner, numerous muggles, some standing with their mouths open, others running away screaming, Arthur Weasley unconscious on the ground looking seriously injured and a senior Ministry person who had been fighting Sirius and who he himself had stunned. "Start containing the situation," He ordered the other Aurors. "Get the Obliviators down here," He then knelt beside Arthur and examined him. The red-headed man's breathing was ragged and his arm was badly damaged.

"He was hit before he knew anything was happening," Harry explained. "Yaxley there..."

"Wait.." Shacklebolt said. "Padfoot, go get Molly and have someone floo Dumbledore. I'll contact Headquarters and St. Mungos."

Sirius gave Kingsley a look and a growl that basically said 'you let anything happen to Harry and I'll rip your throat out' before he turned and ran back down the street as fast as his animagus form's four legs would travel.

"Is that other one alive?" Shacklebolt asked nodding to the Death Eater that was not in two (three if you counted the arm) pieces.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "And don't care."

"I know, but I have to check," Kingsley said. He walked over and saw the other one was breathing. He sent one of his Aurors to St. Mungos to bring medical help before turning back to Harry. "Ok, what happened?"

"Yaxley..." Hermione spoke for the first time. "We...we know he's a Death Eater."

"WHAT? A DEATH EATER?" Boomed Shacklebolt. He reached over to the unconscious man and yanked up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark blazed red against the man's skin. "Damn..." Shacklebolt said as he stared at the skull and snake design. "Damn, we never suspected...how...no never mind. Tell me the rest," He ordered.

"He came up and started talking to Arthur," Harry explained. "When Arthur told him we were headed for the Ministry..." He was interrupted when a dozen wizards that Harry realized must be Obliviators materialized all around. They quickly spread out and started immobilizing the muggles. Several of them started entering homes and businesses that looked out into the street.

"Anyway..." Harry again started, "as Hermione said we knew he was..." This time it was four healers apparating in. Two of them knelt over Arthur Weasley while the other two looked around and with a look of disgust made their way to the breathing Death Eater.

Harry had only opened his mouth to speak again when the next interruption came.

"HARRY!" Molly cried as she came rushing up the sidewalk. Sirius, as himself, not Padfoot was right behind her. "Are you alright?" She went to hug him but then saw her husband lying on the ground being worked on by two Healers. "Arthur! Is...is he?"

"He's going to be fine ma'am," One of the Healers said. "We'll take him to St. Mungos. Give us at least fifteen minutes before you come. We'll need to do some work on that arm."

"What happened?" A very anxious Molly Weasley asked anyone who might answer.

"Still trying to piece that together myself Molly," Kingsley replied. "Harry did you say you were going to the Ministry anyway?"

"Yes sir, actually to see Madam Bones."

"Do you mind if we just do the questioning there?" Shacklebolt asked. "I need to tell her about Yaxley anyway and it's obvious we're not going to get any privacy around here for a while."

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged. "Fine."

"Who did that?" Shacklebolt asked nodding at the two halves of the Death Eater.

"I did," Harry admitted. "He was about to attack Hermione with the killing curse and...well I had to stop him."

"I'll need your wand then," Shacklebolt said. "Better get both of yours," He held out his hand and Harry and Hermione, who still had a firm grip on their wands, put them in the Auror's hand.

"Thank you. What'd you hit him with?" Kingsley asked trying to figure out what spell a fifth year Hogwart's student might know to do that to a man.

"Cutting spell," Harry replied. "You know 'diffindo'. As I said, he was about to curse Hermione and I...well I was just aiming for his wand arm."

"Cutting?" Kingsley asked as he looked again at the Death Eater where one part lying on top of the other, a pool of blood still growing around him. Then he looked back at Harry Potter and shook his head. "Damn..." He muttered.

*** E E ***

Security had been alerted and Harry and Hermione found themselves with an escort of Aurors as Shacklebolt led them to the Magical Law Department. Sirius followed behind, but he was requested to remain in the waiting area outside of Madam Bones' office. He was about to object when Harry waved him back.

"We'll be fine," Harry said. "We'll call for you if the questioning turns to something more unpleasant."

"I'll be here then," Sirius replied. "If not, I'll tell her," He nodded to the receptionist, "where I am."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"Enter," The voice of Madam Bones said from behind the door when Shacklebolt knocked. Harry and Hermione were surprised to find Neville and Luna sitting in the office they entered.

"What's going on Shack," Amelia asked the Auror. The other Aurors had not joined them in the Director's office.

"Potter was attacked Director," Kingsley reported.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the two teens. Seeing neither of them appeared to be injured she asked. "Anyone hurt?"

"Arthur Weasley is at St. Mungos but he'll be fine. We have one Death Eater dead, one also at St. Mungos badly hurt and..." He hesitated, "Ma'am the last person was Yaxley. He's a confirmed Death Eater."

"Yaxley?" Amelia Bones asked in astonishment. "Are you positive?"

"I personally saw the mark ma'am. He didn't have time to mask it."

"He needs to be questioned immediately," Bones said as she stood up from her desk. "He would know...well he'd know just about everything wouldn't he?"

"Yes ma'am," Shacklebolt replied. "It explains a lot doesn't it?"

"Yes it does," Bones agreed. "I'll come for the questioning. We'll need Scrimgeour as well," She turned to the four friends. "I'll be back as soon as I can, make yourselves comfortable. If you need anything, ask the receptionist outside. If you need to leave this office, have her call an escort...no.." she turned to Shacklebolt, "If Yaxley is a Death Eater, no telling who else might be. Who can we trust?"

"Definitely Nymphadora Tonks," Kingsley replied. "There are several others I would have trusted twenty minutes ago, but..." He shrugged. "Sirius Black is outside as well."

"Send Sirius in," Bones replied. She turned back to the teenagers. "I'll have Auror Tonks join you shortly. Do you have your wands?"

"No," Harry replied. "Kingsley does, mine and Hermione's."

Amelia looked at Kingsley who explained. "It was Harry who killed the Death Eater. I was just following procedures."

"An Unforgivable?" Amelia asked.

"No, but..." Shacklebolt replied. "He says it was just a cutting curse," He emphasized the word 'says'.

"And?" Amelia asked, "I've seen men killed by cutting curses to the throat."

"He...I mean the Death Eater was cut in two...all the way," He made a hand gesture to indicate the path of the cut.

Madam Bones' eyebrows rose at that. "Hold out his wand," she commanded. When Shacklebolt did so, she performed the spell that showed the last spells cast. The then did the same to Hermione's wand. When the results clearly showed only cutting and bludgeoning hexes, she looked at Harry for a second before turning to her senior Auror. "Give them their wands; I can't fault self-defense no matter what the results were. Remind me when this is all over to straighten it out with Mafalda though. She'll be having fits about now. We don't need another fiasco like last year."

"Yes ma'am," Shacklebolt said as he handed the wands back before following Madam Bones out of the room.

"What happened?" Neville asked immediately after the door closed. "You were attacked?"

"Yeah, we knew about a Death Eater that no one else did at this time," Hermione explained. "He, of course didn't think we knew him either. When he started talking to Mr. Weasley, Harry alerted Sirius who attacked him in his animagus form. About the same time two masked Death Eaters showed up," She quickly detailed the battle that happened.

"How'd they find you?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because Sirius walked into the room.

"We're just trying to figure out how they knew we'd be there," Harry told Sirius. He turned back to Neville and Luna. "I don't know how," Harry admitted. "But you know I'm in hiding right?"

"Of course," Luna replied. "You said you'd have Dumbledore tell us, but he never did."

"I…I forgot to ask," Harry admitted. "I'm sure we'll see him today and I'll make sure it happens."

"That's fine," Luna replied. "Neville came over to my house this morning to floo over together and you said you knew where my house is. Maybe you can come there? Daddy would love to meet you."

Harry looked at Hermione, both remembering the last time they'd seen Xenophilius at his home before replying. "We'd love to," with every effort to convey a smile.

"So what about being hidden?" Neville asked.

"Oh, yeah...like I said the place is hidden but there is someone who knows where it is that is close to Voldemort."

"Snape?" Neville asked.

"Yes, he wouldn't be able to tell Voldemort, but it would've been easy enough for Riddle to have him followed. When Snape vanishes you know the general area where the place is," Harry explained his thoughts.

"You really think it might be Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Got a better explanation for three Death Eaters being around there?"

Sirius couldn't answer because Tonks entered the room at that time.

"Exciting morning Harry?" Tonks asked.

"You could say that," Harry replied.

"I should have waited there and walked with you, but I was needed..." Tonks started to apologize.

"No one could have anticipated what happened Tonks," Hermione said. "We're fine; we can take care of ourselves."

"So I heard. Shack said you two took down the two Death Eaters," Tonks said.

"There were three, but Sirius handled the third," Harry said nodding over at his godfather. "Yaxley was the..."

"Yaxley?" Tonks exclaimed. "As in..."

"Yeah that one," Sirius said. "That's why you're here. If he's a Death Eater then this whole department is going to have to be scrutinized before people are trusted. Hell I remember him when I was an Auror. Just a clerk then."

"This might be a stupid question," Harry started, "but why not just have everyone roll up their sleeves? If they have the mark then they're Death Eaters."

"Not that simple," Sirius explained. "Wished it was though. We got lucky with Yaxley, he didn't have time to mask his mark," Seeing the confusion on Harry and Hermione's face he continued. "They, I mean the Death Eaters have a spell, unfortunately undetectable, that can mask their mark. That's why we never knew about Peter. Most of them wear the mark with pride and don't like to mask it unless they have to."

"Then why do what you did at the press conference," Hermione asked. "Bare your arm I mean?"

"Because most people don't know about masking. If they see a bare arm they presume the person's not a Death Eater," Sirius replied. "It was an easy way to get people in the mindset that I am innocent. Notice that Amelia didn't just take my bare arm as proof did she?"

"True."

"Moody told me that You-Know-Who also marked innocents," Tonks said.

"He did, well not real marks but impossible to tell the difference. Caused all kinds of confusion in the last war," Sirius replied. "People would find themselves wandering around with no memories of anything happening, but they'd have Dark Mark on their arms. It became hard to tell the innocents from the Death Eaters. Still a lot of people out there who aren't Death Eaters but carry what appears to be the mark."

An hour passed before the door opened, but it was not Madam Bones. Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway looking at six wands pointed at him.

"Well Harry," The Headmaster started. "I hope you can now see why I took the measures I did to protect you. It is not too late for you to return to your Aunt's home."

"Over my dead body Albus," Sirius replied. "How did those Death Eaters know where to be?"

"I'm only thinking of Harry's well-being Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "As for how, I do not know. I hope Severus might be able to shed light on that."

"Did it ever occur to you that Snape might have tipped them off?" Harry asked. "He is in the Order and that is the Order Headquarters and he would know I'm there. He might not be able to tell them exactly where, but he could sure as hell tell them the neighborhood."

"Harry, you must see past your differences with Professor Snape. He has my utmost confidence."

"Well Snivellus doesn't have mine," Harry replied coldly.

"Harry please, this isn't like you," Dumbledore said.

"It is very much like me sir, I care for those I love," Harry replied. "You can tell your Potions Master that if I ever find out he was the one who almost got Hermione killed, Voldemort won't be the only one to die by my hand."

Dumbledore's eyes widened for the briefest of time before he regained himself. Then what appeared to be a look of understanding appeared on his face as he gazed at Harry. He turned to the others in the room. "Would it be possible for me to have a word with these two alone?" He asked motioning to Harry and Hermione.

"No way Albus," Sirius replied.

"I was told to protect them sir," Tonks said hesitantly.

"I understand, but you can wait just outside," Dumbledore explained. "You don't think any harm will come to them while they are in my protection do you?"

Harry was curious to what Dumbledore wanted to tell them and nodded to Sirius, Neville and Luna.

"Fine, but just so you know, if Harry suddenly decides going to the Dursleys is a good idea or something else that I know he is against, I won't rest..." Sirius didn't finish the rest of the threat. "You already know that I don't necessarily trust you."

"What? Wait, why?" Tonks asked.

"Not important cousin," Sirius replied. "Well Albus?"

"I truly only want to speak to them," Dumbledore replied.

It was only a matter of seconds before everyone except Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore had left the room.

"So?" Harry asked. "What's so important?"

"The prophecy," Dumbledore replied. "We never discussed exactly what the power he knows not is did we?"

"_In a different timeline we did,"_ Harry said as he and Hermione tried to replay the conversation they'd had with the Headmaster the previous week. Finally Harry answered. "No sir. I think the conversation went a bit off of that."

"That it did," Dumbledore agreed.

"So what is this power I suppose to have?" Harry asked.

"I have watched you closely, more closely than you can imagine from the first day you arrived at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"And yet I still ended up being almost killed every year," Harry interrupted the Headmaster. "Makes me wonder about your powers of observation."

"That as it may be," Dumbledore said, "I have watched you and I came to believe the power you have that Riddle knows not is love."

"Love?" Harry asked trying to act surprised. He then decided to toy with the Headmaster. "So you're saying to defeat Voldemort I have to what? Kiss him? Take him on dates? I absolutely refuse to marry him."

"Harry, this isn't something to take lightly," Dumbledore sighed. "I have been concerned about you recently though, the way you discarded your friend so easily and then your disregard for the deaths you were responsible for last week and now this morning I find out there has been another death, this one entirely on your hands."

"And why would that concern you sir?" Harry asked, "They were threatening us."

"I was concerned that Tom still had an influence on you; leading you down a path that should not be traveled."

"Was?" Hermione asked. "You said was, you no longer believe that?"

"No, I don't think so," Dumbledore replied shaking his head. "You see, a few minutes ago Harry threatened Professor Snape, another thing that seemed wrong until I realized what he'd said."

"And what was that sir?" Hermione asked.

"That if he found out it was he who caused YOU to almost be killed," Dumbledore explained. "I also remembered you saying the reason for your separation from young Mr. Weasley was because of your relationship."

"So?"

"This morning, may I ask exactly what caused you to kill the man as you did?" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Molly described a most gruesome scene."

"_So it is Molly running to Dumbledore about everything,"_ Harry said to Hermione. "_Sirius was right,"_ He sighed before answering Dumbledore. "I wasn't actually trying to kill him, but he was about to use the killing curse on Hermione. I was just aiming at his arm but..." Harry shrugged.

"Yes and two years ago when you stood on the other side of the lake, were you more concerned with saving Sirius or yourself from the Dementors?"

"Sirius of course," Harry replied instantly. "They were sucking his soul out," Harry then realized what he was saying, he was back in the final battle and Voldemort was about to kill Molly Weasley...the shield charm he'd cast then had been greater, more powerful than he'd ever cast before.

"You see it don't you?" Dumbledore asked. "The pattern? You protect those you love. Willing to sacrifice yourself for those people. You derive a certain, power shall we say, from your love. The power he knows not. Voldemort will never understand that attacking those who you love will only bring about his ultimate demise."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, trying to figure out if the Headmaster was again trying to make events fit his view of the world. Last time he explained his powers because he'd prevented Voldemort from possessing him.

"_Don't listen to him Harry,"_ Hermione said urgently. "_Yes emotions play a large part of magic and it very well might be love allows you to do more, but did you hear the words he used...sacrifice, willing to sacrifice. He is preparing you to sacrifice yourself."_

_"Of course,"_ Harry replied. "_But if he thinks I believe him, we will know the path he trying to lead me down," _He sighed finally as if accepting what Dumbledore said. "I...I don't know what to say sir."

"I understand," Dumbledore replied in his grandfatherly tone. "We'll discuss this another time. Now let me take you back to Grimmauld Place where it's safe. I'm sure Madam Bones will understand it's for the best."

"Madam Bones will most certainly not," The voice of the Head of the DMLE said from the door. "Albus you might have been reappointed to the Chief Warlock position of the Wizengamot, but you have no business telling my Auror to abandon her post nor interfere with an investigation."


	24. Chapter 24

Last Chapter

Hermione, after a restless night joins Harry in his bed. Hermione has Winky and Dobby introduce her parents to a "Hogwarts Breakfast". On the way to the Ministry they are attacked. Goyle is killed by Harry when he attempts to kill Hermione. Yaxley and another Death Eater are captured. When they arrive at the Ministry, Shacklebolt tells Madam Bones about Yaxley. She immediately recognizes the security threat he'd be and she leaves immediately to conduct his questioning. While the four teens wait Dumbledore shows up and speaks to Harry and Hermione. The last thing he says is he'd gladly escort them back to Grimmauld place and that Madam Bones would understand why they didn't stay.

**"Madam Bones will most certainly not," The voice of the Head of the DMLE said from the door. "Albus you might have been reappointed to the Chief Warlock position of the Wizengamot, but you have no business telling my Auror to abandon her post or interfere with an investigation." **

**Chapter 24**

"I only wished to speak to Harry and Hermione in private," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly voice. "Auror Tonks knew that the two would be safe in my care."

"Auror Tonks still had no reason to remove herself from this room," Amelia replied coldly. She strolled past the Headmaster and took the seat at her desk. When she was seated she looked up at Dumbledore. "Now I have work to do myself which includes Mister Potter and his friends. If there is nothing else then I bid you a good day Albus," The last part was said in a tone that guaranteed there was nothing else.

"Amelia..." Dumbledore started but the head of the DMLE held up her hand.

"Dumbledore, Mr. Potter will remain here and you will go," Amelia said sharply.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied. "If you will let me know when your interview is complete, I'll make sure he's safely returned to where he is staying."

"If Mr. Potter or his guardian wishes to contact you, they are more than welcome to do so," Madam Bones said. "I have no legal reason to inform you of Mr. Potter's movements."

"Are you so unconcerned about Mr. Potter's safety as that?" Dumbledore asked. "I think this morning proves how dangerous it is for him."

"If Mr. Black wishes an Auror escort, I will authorize it. Again you have NO legal reason to be concerned about the movements of Mr. Potter or his friends."

"Sir," Harry spoke up, "before you leave, could you tell Luna and Neville where I'm staying. I'd like them to visit this summer."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Dumbledore replied.

"Fine," Harry's eyes flashed in frustration, "then I'll be going to their houses this summer."

"Harry, I thought we had come to an understanding," Dumbledore said.

"We had sir," Harry replied. "I said I'd work with you, not that you could continue to control me. Unlike last summer when you kept me locked away all summer, I will see my friends this summer. Your choice where," He didn't bother mentioning that he'd be going to at least Luna's house this summer. They weren't sure if going to the Longbottoms would be a good idea. Neville's grandmother was too big of a Dumbledore supporter.

"I'm only trying to protect you."

"And failing miserably sir," Harry replied. "Shall I list each and every time my life has been in jeopardy? MOST of which have been in your castle sir or in a place where you were responsible for me being. So either you tell my friends what they need to know or..." He shrugged as he left the demand dangling.

Blue and green eyes met over the short distance between them. Once again it was Dumbledore who broke contact first. "Very well. Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom would you join me over here for a short time."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Dumbledore took the teens aside and within a minute they were back smiling and Dumbledore had left the office.

"Now Mr. Potter…"

"Uh…Ma'am," Harry said. "Before we start, I'd like to say that I wanted to hear what the Headmaster had to say. I asked Sirius to leave and implied that Tonks should go as well, so I'm responsible for her leaving her post. She shouldn't get into any trouble because of me."

"That's all well and good Mr. Potter," Amelia replied, "but she had an assignment that she failed to accomplish," She sighed as she looked at the young Auror who sat nervously in her chair. The stern look left her face as a more concerned one emerged. "Auror Tonks, I know you're a member of Dumbledore's Order," At the look on Tonks' face she explained. "Yes I am very familiar with the Order of the Phoenix. Did you not know my brother was a member the last time? He was killed along with his family by Death Eaters."

"I didn't know ma'am," Tonks replied.

Harry looked at Amelia as a voice from three years previous came back. Mad-eye showing him a photo. "_Thatʹs Edgar Bones… brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family, too."_

_"Don't forget the newspaper article back then when all the Death Eaters escaped. They mentioned the brother of Madam Bones being killed by...I think it was Dolohov."_

"_I remember,"_ Harry replied as he recalled Susan mentioning people staring at her because of it.

"Not many people do," Amelia replied. "It was a long time ago and many people died in that war. I don't blame the Order or Dumbledore for their deaths, but I wanted you to know how I knew about the Order and how it works. What I need from you soon is a decision though. You must decide what is more important; being an Auror or being an Order member. I'm not saying you have to choose, but I need to know that if I give you an order, Dumbledore can't go behind my back and tell you something different. If I tell you not to tell Albus or the Order something, I need to know you won't," Amelia sat back in her chair. "You're an excellent Auror and I'd hate to lose you, especially now with our department going to be in turmoil because of Yaxley, but I can't have you being more loyal to Dumbledore than to me."

"Y...yes ma'am," Tonks replied nervously. "I understand."

"Talk it over with Shacklebolt if you want, I'm going to be telling him the same thing. Though you will need to hurry about that, he's going on another assignment soon," Amelia said. "You can even tell Dumbledore. Understand if you tell me Auror and you go behind my back I will fire you without hesitation. If you tell me Order, then I'll just suspend you until such time as you can return to your duties with a clear conscience."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I have a lot to do and need to move on to Mr. Potter," She turned to Harry. "You mentioned Dumbledore locking you away and not letting you see your friends, what did you mean by that?"

"My relatives ma'am, but it's a non-issue now that Sirius is my guardian."

"Those memories?" Bones asked referring to the memories that Harry had given to the Minister.

"Yes ma'am but I'd prefer the matter was dropped unless Professor Dumbledore insists on making it an issue."

"Of course," Amelia replied as she stared at the boy wondering what exactly was in those memories. Finally she moved on. "The matter I brought up yesterday at the platform, does anyone else know of that, or do I need to send everyone out of the room?"

"Only Tonks doesn't know," Harry replied. "Sirius, Luna and Neville all know about it."

The pink haired Auror looked puzzled at the response and looked at Sirius who just shook his head. "It's personal cousin, nothing about you."

"Very well," Madam Bones acknowledged. "Auror Tonks, if you could wait in the reception area until you're asked back in."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And do not try to overhear the conversation," Madam Bones instructed. "I am presuming you are an Order member first until you tell me otherwise."

"Tonks," Hermione spoke up. "Harry and I would like a chance to speak to you later. I know you believe in Dumbledore and for the most part it's justified, but he's not infallible."

Tonks nodded and then left the office. Madam Bones stared after her for a short time before turning back to Sirius and the others. "Now Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you might want to know how I know." She tapped a spot on her desk with her wand and Harry's voice could be heard.

_"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood… weʹre here to save someone._"

_"I'm sorry but one of the names is incorrect." _

_"Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. We're here trying to save someone." _

"You recognize it of course?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes ma'am," Harry agreed.

"And you know about it?" Madam Bones asked Sirius.

"Yes."

"Ma'am, it's a magical bond and happened spontaneously," Hermione explained. "Though we're happy with our relationship, we're still not considering ourselves married in the full sense yet."

"Yes I saw the reason for the marriage," Madam Bones replied. She opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a roll of parchment. "It became obvious to me that you weren't making it publicly known so I went down to records and retrieved this," She handed it over to Hermione. "I also changed the classification to level two on all documents pertaining to all of you," She indicated the four teens. "It will prevent a general request for information from reporters about you allowing them to stumble onto the information."

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she unrolled the document she'd been handed. Harry looked over and they both stared at the bold black letters on the off white parchment that proclaimed on the thirtieth of May nineteen ninety-six, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger did create a magical bond of marriage. The language was superfluous as all such documents tended to be, but its intent was clear. Here was the proof that they really were husband and wife.

"Happy_?" _Harry asked.

"To be your wife_?" _Hermione asked. "Most definitely_, though it's still a bit surreal. I sometimes wonder if I'm going to wake up and we're going to be back in the tent," _The last part was said silently._ "_Are you happy_?"_

"Nope,_" _Harry replied. "I'm not happy at all_."_

"WHAT_?" _Hermione replied as a wave of insecurity rolled over her. "But...why? You don't want to be married to me_?"_

Harry could see the shocked look on Neville and Luna's faces as well. He smiled at Hermione and explained. _"_Because it only says lifetime here_,"_ Harry pointed at the word in the document. "I personally want it to say for all eternity, for that is how long I shall love you_."_

_"You do that again and I'll hex you so far into next week you'll need the Time Turner to get back,"_ Hermione said.

_"_Smooth Harry," Sirius smirked. "Though from the look on Hermione's face I have a feeling she might want a few words later."

Madam Bones cleared her throat to the attention back to her. "If you two are finished, I'd like to move on. Now what I need is a better explanation of what happened last week."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked somewhat nervously. "We...we told you everything."

"And you lied about some of it and possibly all of it," Amelia replied. "I need to know what really happened. You see, my investigators are positive you didn't run into that trap unaware. Skilled Wizards duplicating your act of setting up the Veil Room took more than twenty minutes to do what you four did, longer that you would have had with a dozen witches and wizards chasing you," She looked over at Neville. "Longer if you start with only the dirt found in someone's pocket."

"Are you suggesting my godson and his friends are lying?" Sirius asked.

"I am suggesting they didn't tell what really happened," Amelia responded. When the four teens hesitated as they looked at each other she went on. "You four are considered heroes right now and the Minister himself is probably going to be offering you the Order of Merlin, Third Class if not second. I'm not interested in making a case against you, in fact because of that night the monster who killed my brother is dead. I just need to know the truth."

"_Think we should tell her?" _Hermione asked. "_Everything I mean? You know she's going to ask about Yaxley next._"

"_I know. I don't think we have much of a choice do we?" _Harry replied.

_"I guess not, are we going to tell her everything, even about stealing the Time Turner?" _

"_We might be able to leave that part out_," Harry said. "_But we'll see_."

"_Horcruxes?" _Hermione asked. "_They are a big part of the proof we can offer."_

_"That's dangerous since she still might be a target of Voldemort, but I'm not sure how to prove it otherwise. Too many of the important memories show them. Yeah I think we have to. At least we know she's not going to run off to Dumbledore," _Harry replied. "_I just hope we don't end up being arrested."_

_"I do too. If she believes us at least we'll have saving her life on our side," _Hermione said. "_I like her and think she'll be good for the magical society if she's Minister in the future."_

_"True," _Harry sighed. "_But if we do end up in Azkaban, that eternity is going to be a long long time,_" He turned to Sirius and saw he was about to say something. He knew his godfather was about take the blame. "No Sirius," He said with a shake of his head. He looked at Neville and Luna as well. "We're going to tell her everything. How we know about Umbridge, what happened last week and Yaxley. It's the only way. "

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded and turned to Amelia Bones. "Ma'am, you might want the Pensieve, Veritaserum and a lot of time, because you're not going to believe us otherwise."

"Even then she might not," Hermione added under her breath.

Madam Bones looked questioningly at Harry for a few seconds before she got up and went to her door. "Auror Tonks please requisition Veritaserum immediately. When you return you are to secure this room. If anyone comes into my office before I'm ready and that means Dumbledore or the Minister himself you will be fired. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tonks replied. "Uh...Ma'am, I don't need to talk to anyone. All I've ever wanted to be is an Auror. I'd still like to be a part of the Order but I'm concerned that there might be a conflict where the Ministry is not acknowledging the truth like You-Know-Who and Sirius."

"Remember that Albus had the proof of both of those things. If he'd brought his pensieve and the memories to me, things might have been a lot different. I would hope anyway."

That gave Tonks pause and she nodded. "I'll not let you down again Ma'am."

"I'm sure you won't," Amelia replied then she sighed. "Tonks, no one is perfect. Looking back, I obviously failed somewhere this past year as well. Come to me if you find yourself in conflict. I value an honest opinion."

"Yes Ma'am," Tonks replied with a look of relief. "I appreciate that."

Amelia nodded then turned and disappeared into her office. It was less than ten minutes later when Tonks delivered the truth serum and disappeared back out the door.

Two hours later Amelia Bones ordered a platter of sandwiches to be delivered for lunch. She had been very skeptical when Harry and Hermione had told their story but given what had occurred she'd agreed to view the memories and conduct the questioning. Now, as she bit into her sandwich she knew she fully believed them. As outlandish as their claims had been, to have two different perspectives of the same events along with Veritaserum accounting from each of them with no disagreements would be nearly impossible to do.

"As you can see," Harry said as he nervously swallowed a bite of his cheese sandwich, "Dumbledore was dead, the Ministry had fallen and we did what we needed to do. Too many people died and when Miranda gave us the option, well I admit, it was mostly about Sirius and our friends but we took the offer," He hesitated before asking. "Are you going to arrest us? I mean about things we've done?"

"Arrest you?" Bones asked in surprise. "It would be a bit hypocritical of me to do that when I'm thankful I'm not going to be dead in a few days," One of the memories had been the Daily Prophet with the story of her death, both from Harry and Hermione reading it. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a planner. "Though you'd probably already have saved it this morning," She said as she opened it to her calendar. She pointed to the date three days in the future. The name Yaxley was written in the evening. "Yaxley wanted to speak to me about a rumor he'd heard. He said he might possibly know about another You-Know-Who supporter. He suggested my place that evening to be away from people who might listen in," She looked up. "To tell you the truth I thought it was a weak attempt on his part at a date."

"But the story said Voldemort did it," Harry said.

"Yaxley would just have brought down the wards. Much easier from inside them," Hermione explained. "Voldemort could easily apparate in then and the fight begins."

"Exactly," Amelia said. She sat back and looked at the two teens. "I understand why you didn't bring this to the Ministry earlier, but I am glad you are willing to trust me now. I should apologize that I didn't respond to your needs at the castle earlier this year."

Harry shrugged. "It's been two years since that really happened and ever since you did get involved you've been fair."

"Thank you. As far as Umbridge, she will get the Veil herself if I can help it," Madam Bones said. "What about You-Know-Who?"

"Ma'am why don't you say Voldemort? Or Tom Riddle?" Harry asked. "If the very person who is supposed to be leading the people who are fighting against the man can't say his name; how does that give the people confidence?"

"Social conditioning is a difficult thing to overcome," Bones replied honestly. She sighed and nodded. "But you're right."

"As for Voldemort, we don't know exactly what the final conflict will take, but as we told you, those things will be destroyed well ahead of time. If that snake can be killed it would help," Hermione said. "Maybe you can have someone check on Bathilda Bagshot, though that probably happened after Dumbledore died."

"As soon as my department is in order, I'll do that," Bones replied. She saw that each person's plate was now empty. "Well I guess we can finish this up. Show me everything you remember from the final battle that has Death Eaters in it. If I can see who they are, it might make my internal investigation a little easier."

"Wouldn't some of them be imperiused?" Neville asked.

"Definitely, but it would give me a place to start," Bones replied. "I just wish we had a way to find out if someone is currently under control."

Hermione's eyes flew wide as she remembered something from just over a month previous to her and Harry. "Goblins," she muttered.

"What?" Bones asked.

"The Goblins. They have magic that cancels polyjuice potion and wipes out Imperius control. It's part of their theft prevention system at Gringotts. They call it Thief's Downfall," Hermione explained. "Something like that would be perfect here."

"And you know this how?"

"We...uh had to break in there," Harry explained. "The goblin who was helping us told us about it."

"You broke into Gringotts?"

"Yeah, one of those things is in there; in Bellatrix's vault. But it didn't go as we wanted and had to end up busting out of there."

"You should make the Goblins stop abusing their Dragons," Luna said. "The Dragon they rode out was nearly blind."

"You rode a Dragon out of Gringotts?" Amelia asked in disbelief.

"We didn't have much choice," Hermione grumbled. "Just figure out a way to let Dumbledore into Bellatrix's vault soon."

"I'll try but Goblins are not generally helpful," Amelia replied as she still tried to visualize the dragon. "Are there any other ideas you have?"

"Wait..." Harry said. "In the future the Ministry had a taboo on the use of his name. 'Voldemort' I mean. Since only those who opposed him would use his name, anytime anyone used it, a team of bad wizards showed up. Can you do that?"

"It can be done, but didn't you tell me I should use his name?"

"No, I mean yes," Harry replied. "Can you make any word Taboo? Such as Imperio?"

Amelia smiled as she realized what he was suggesting. "That is an excellent idea Mr. Potter."

"How about all of the Unforgivables?" Neville suggested.

Madam Bones didn't have a chance to answer because there was a knock on the door. After a glance around she called "Yes?"

Tonks stuck her head in. "Ma'am, I'm very sorry but Mafal..." She didn't get to finish as a tiny witch with flyaway grey hair and glasses appeared and ducked under Tonks' arm. When Tonks pulled out her wand Amelia waved her off.

"Madam Bones, I really must speak to you about Potter," The little witch said emphatically. "It's only been a day since he is out of Hogwarts and he's already doing improper magic again. I sent out owls but..." Her voice trailed off as Harry stood up from his chair and faced her.

"Hello Mafalda," Amelia said to the lady. "You know Harry Potter don't you? Harry this is Mafalda Hopkirk from the Improper Use of Magic Office."

Harry nodded at the lady. He'd already recognized her since the previous year they had stunned her before Hermione had taken her place to sneak into the Ministry. "I've received a couple of correspondences from her," He said, then to Hermione. "_And watched you be her."_

"Mafalda, I have already investigated the incident; it was a case of self-defense this morning in a Death Eater attack. Please recall your owls."

"Uh...yes ma'am," Hopkirk replied acting like she didn't want to recall her owls.

"In fact consider Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as authorized but restricted when it comes to magical usage."

"But..." She started to protest, but then stopped. "Yes ma'am."

"That's all Miss Hopkirk," Amelia said curtly.

The small older woman left quickly.

"She does her job well but she can be a bit overzealous," Madam Bones said then explained her orders. "It's obvious from what you've shown me that you're both are old enough to do magic. Unfortunately I have no reason to remove your trace and even if I did, it would just call unwanted attention to you. Restricted use means you are allowed to do magic but a list of the spells you do will be compiled. No one really examines those records though unless an incident occurs."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "We'll not abuse your trust."

"I hope not," Amelia Bones replied. "Understand though that you can't be vigilantes. The thing last week, well I understand why you did it especially since it showed He-Who..." She caught herself and then continued, "I mean Vol..." She paused and swallowed before trying again, "Voldemort was alive. We have confessions from the captured Death Eaters that they would have killed everyone but you Mr. Potter. The thing this morning, was it planned?"

"No ma'am," Hermione exclaimed. "But we did know there was a threat as soon as we heard Mr. Weasley mention Yaxley's name. We were surprised that no one knew he was a Death Eater."

"Harry then told me," Sirius interjected. "I jumped Yaxley at the same time the other Death Eaters showed up."

"You were in your Animagus form?" Bones asked. That fact had come up in the original questioning.

"Yes."

"We combined to take out the one Death Eater and Hermione hit the fat one with a cutting hex while I made sure Sirius was ok. When I turned back he was about to kill Hermione. I just reacted. I truly wasn't trying to kill him though I'm not sorry I did."

"As I told Shack, I'm not going to fault defending yourself or your wife. It just appears Mr. Goyle made..."

"Goyle?" Harry asked. "Greg Goyle's father? That's who the Death Eater was?"

"Yes, his name is Gregory Goyle Senior. Why?"

"We know his son, not friendly though. He's always been a goon for Draco Malfoy," Harry replied.

It was two thirty when the teenagers finally left Amelia's office. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Neville and Luna, promising they'd see them soon. When they entered the receptionist's office they weren't surprised to find Emmaline Vance waiting with Tonks.

"Dumbledore said to make sure you go directly back," She said as she stood up.

Harry was about to retort something when Sirius spoke up. "Emma, I know you mean well, but when it comes to Harry I will decide what he does, not Dumbledore. He is my responsibility."

"But Dumbledore said..."

"I don't give a rat's arse what Dumbledore said," Sirius exploded causing Vance to back up a step. "We are going to Gringotts next. You are more than welcome to join us but the first time you mention Dumbledore's name we'll leave you."

"_Vance..." _Hermione suddenly said. "_She was in the same newspaper, she died as well."_

_"We'll get Sirius to keep an eye on her."_

As they both glanced over at Harry's Godfather, he was looking at someone else.

"Isabelle is that you?" Sirius asked.

A witch who looked somewhat familiar raised her head from the magazine she was reading. Her eyes were damp as if she'd been crying and she gave a weak smile until her eyes saw Harry and she frowned. "I read you were innocent Sirius," She said as he made his way over to her with the rest of the group following. "I'm sorry I believed the stories."

"Well innocent of all the things I was accused of anyway," Sirius joked. "So what are you doing here? What's the problem?"

"I...I work here or did," She replied. "I'm here..." again her eyes moved toward Harry and then back to Sirius. "I'm here to see if I still have a job."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, "The Isabelle Grealsom I knew never got into trouble. No matter how much I tried."

"It's...it's Edgecombe now. You remember I married Thomas," The witch replied.

"You did didn't you?" Sirius replied. "That was a long time ago. You had a kid too."

"My daughter... she knows Mr. Potter," The last was said hesitantly.

Sirius looked at Harry questioningly. "You mean Marietta?" Harry asked. When the witch nodded he explained. "She's the one who told Umbridge about the DA," Harry looked at the witch and now could see the resemblance. "That also means you were the one who locked down the Floos for Umbridge."

"I had to," Isabelle answered. "My husband is...I mean was sick and the potions he needed are controlled by the Ministry. When Umbridge wanted my help she made it clear that she had the ability to...to prevent Thomas from getting more. I had to help her. I told Marietta not to go against Umbridge. Not that it matters now I guess," Her eyes filled with even more tears. Sirius conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Thank you," She said as she dabbed at her eyes.

"So how's Thomas?"

"He…he took a turn for the worse and...and he...he..." Isabelle couldn't finish the sentence.

"He died?" Sirius asked softly.

Isabelle Edgecombe nodded. "It was the strain I think. Madam Umbridge came and threatened us when Mari embarrassed her in front of the Minister. Said she was going to have me fired and make sure that Thomas never received another potion. She wouldn't even let me contact my daughter to ask what happened. Thomas seemed to go downhill from that day on though. It was only a couple of weeks later that...that it..." Tears now streamed down her face. She made a couple of gasps before regaining herself and dabbed the tears away. "I couldn't even take time off when it happened. Umbridge said if I did, I'd not only lose my job but she'd make sure I went to Azkaban."

"For what?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It wouldn't matter would it?" Isabelle answered as she turned her reddened eyes at Hermione. "It would be for whatever the Senior Undersecretary decided it was for."

"That's...that's..." Hermione started.

"That's Umbridge," Harry finished. "Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to be muggleborn would you?"

"How'd you know?" Isabelle asked suspiciously.

"Just a hunch," Harry replied. "_Sending muggleborns to prison seemed to be her favorite pastime. Like a power game with her. Controlling people."_

"I probably don't have a job anyway. Anybody who helped Umbridge..." She didn't finish as this time she buried her face into Sirius' shoulder who gingerly put his arm around her. He looked questioningly at Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione. "_Do we help her?"_ He asked.

"_Marietta still should not have done what she did, but I don't want her mother to lose her job if it really was Umbridge controlling the situation," _Hermione replied. "_Just wished she'd told us."_

_"How could she? She didn't have a memory of doing it, did she? Even sounds like she didn't know her father had died. Give me a minute," _Harry went back and knocked on Madam Bones' office door before sticking his head in. "Ma'am, I understand that Ms. Edgecombe is being investigated."

"Yes, the Minister suspended and ordered a review of everyone who assisted Umbridge. Why?"

"I think she was pressured by Umbridge who took advantage of her husband's health," Harry replied. "Could I request that she get a fair hearing? If the Minister is concerned about what I think then make sure he understands I don't hold a grudge against Ms. Edgecombe if she truly was just a pawn to Umbridge. I'd really like her case to be carefully examined."

Amelia nodded and made a note. "Anything else Mr. Potter?"

"No, thank you."

When Harry returned to the group he nodded at Sirius who was still holding Isabelle. Sirius dabbed a couple of tears from Isabelle's face before speaking. "I think everything will be fine Isabelle. Just go in there and tell them what happened. Be honest and it'll work out."

"I asked Madam Bones to make sure you were treated fairly," Harry added. "What happened with Marietta shouldn't affect your hearing."

The witch looked at Harry for a few seconds before finally replying. "Thank you."

"We have to go," Sirius said. "It's been a long day and it's not over yet," He gave Isabelle another hug. "I really am sorry about Thomas. If you ever want to talk about it or just need someone to conjure a handkerchief for you, send an owl."

Isabelle Edgecombe swallowed and a faint smile appeared. "Who would ever have thought Sirius Black would be willing to listen to someone?"

"I spent too many years talking to myself," Sirius replied. "I might have learned the value of another person's voice."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

*** E E ***

Voldemort was sitting upon his throne-like chair waiting. He knew it was just a matter of time before Harry Potter himself would be kneeling before him begging for his life only to have it taken from him. It had been only a few minutes since Goyle had shown up and said they'd found Potter. He had said Yaxley had a plan to capture him while not drawing suspicion upon himself, all he needed was another Death Eater. Voldemort had sent Gibbon with Goyle. While he waited, he contemplated what he'd do with the body of the Boy-Who-Lived. "_The fountain in the Ministry,"_ He thought. "_His body placed there to be found so the whole magical world will know there is no 'Chosen One' and no hope for them." _

An hour passed and then another but still Voldemort did not worry. He knew Yaxley was one of his best inner circle members and must be using caution in executing his plan. It was after three hours that the door opened and a terrified young man entered. He was one of the younger recruits. A man whom Yaxley had recruited in his department just a few months previous. Voldemort had to think before his name came to mind. "_Flint. Yes Marcus Flint."_

"My Lord," The young man said as he dropped to a knee and bowed his head.

"What word do you bring?" Voldemort asked his Death Eater.

"It's Yaxley sir, he...he was captured," Flint replied as he kept staring at the floor. "His mark was found. The whole Auror department is in an uproar."

"And Goyle? Gibbon? What do you know of them?"

"Goyle is dead m'lord," The young man said. He was visibly shaking now. "Gibbon was captured."

"How?" Voldemort's voice was cold.

"They say Potter killed Goyle sir," Kneeling on the floor as he was, Marcus Flint only heard the angry hissing words of the Death Curse. He raised his eyes in surprise just in time to see the green light that stole his life. The body that his soul once inhabited fell silently to the floor.

As Voldemort stared at the lifeless form in front of him he grew more and more unsettled. He knew there was more to the prophecy about Potter. That was the whole reason for the events last week. But now, in the last week the boy had been directly responsible for the death or capture of fifteen Death Eaters including some of his most faithful servants. "_Sixteen now,"_ Voldemort corrected himself as he looked at the body lying on the floor. He started pacing as the anger left him to his cold thoughts. As the Dark Lord paced the hall, his mind wandered over the past week. He could still see the Boy-Who-Lived in front of him in the Ministry. Potter's words came back to him._ "I knew you didn't have Sirius, so I came prepared. I didn't walk into a trap, THEY DID!" _Voldemort had already suspected the boy had used their connection to discover the truth, but he was positive he'd shut down that connection. "_Was that what happened this morning?"_ Voldemort asked himself. "_Did he use our connection? Does he know my plans? Did he lead my people into another trap?" _Something that hadn't occurred except in regards to Albus Dumbledore happened. Doubt flooded Voldemort's mind about Harry Potter.

Minutes turned to an hour and the Dark Lord still paced the room. He didn't even glance at the corpse that lay beside his throne. "_I cannot risk another loss to Potter," _He finally concluded. "_I must discover his weakness," _Voldemort walked over to the body lying on the floor and pulled back the sleeve that covered the cooling arm. He touched the red mark and sent his own magic into it. He then sat down and waited.

The first Death Eaters who arrived saw the body but made no reaction. No questions would be asked and no explanations given.

"Remove it," Was the only command given and Flint's body was hastened out of the room.

"Goyle is dead, Yaxley and Gibbon were captured," Voldemort told the gathered Death Eaters. "If they know of you, you are in jeopardy. Mask your marks."

"What of our plans for the west?"

"Yaxley and Gibbon didn't know of those," Voldemort replied but then hesitated. "_What if Potter knows?" _He thought for a few seconds before continuing "Are the Giants ready?"

"Yes m'lord."

"Then let them attack alone with none of you supporting them, day after tomorrow," The Dark Lord commanded. "_If the Ministry is prepared, then I'll know it's Potter," _He then turned to his followers. "As for Harry Potter, stop all searches for him. If you do see him, report to me, but do not attack him unless I command it. Is that clear?"

"Yes m'lord," echoed through the room.

When his Death Eaters were gone Voldemort still had an unsettled feeling that he was missing something. He checked his occlumency and made sure that his mental controls were in place, finally believing his thoughts were secured, he settled onto his throne to think things through.

*** E E ***

The trip to Gringotts went without incident, though when they entered the bank Sirius was stopped almost instantly by a Goblin.

"Are you needing our wagering services again Mr. Black?" The goblin asked with almost a smirk in his voice. "We are always ready to assist men like yourself."

"I'm sure you are," Sirius replied with a smirk of his own. "But I'm fine. Thank you," He said before he led his group along.

'What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Their definition of men like me is gullible," Sirius replied with a wink.

"You mean because of the bets you made?" Hermione asked.

"Somewhat, but you see, I came back yesterday morning. I was going to double my bet like I mentioned but..." Sirius stopped and grinned. "No, you don't need to know that yet. I'll tell you later."

"What did you do?" Harry whispered.

"Me?" Sirius asked innocently. "It was the Goblins trying to rip me off. I can't be held responsible if I just let them."

"You let them rip you off?"

"Yep," Sirius replied with a larger grin. "You too of course."

Sirius refused to say another word no matter what Harry and Hermione threatened. He just kept a smile on his face and repeated. "You'll see."

"So how much does a new wardrobe cost?" Sirius asked when they stopped at Harry's Vault.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be cheap," Harry replied. "I thought I'd get a thousand galleons and convert it to muggle money."

"That will be too much," Hermione said. "Well I guess it all depends on where we shop. Maybe it's time my favorite book got a new cover."

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of my father," Hermione replied. "Though the money shouldn't make a difference, if dressing you a bit nicer is what it takes for him to see past the exterior and sees who you really are, it might be worth it."

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife. "You're worth it. Whatever you think will work, I'll try. I don't want to come between you and your parents."

"Too late for that," Hermione said. "No, I shouldn't say it like that. Mum is fine and Dad is just being a dad. He wants to protect me. We just need for him to realize it's not you that I need protecting from."

"Then I will do my best," Harry replied. "So will a thousand work? I figure it's better to have too much than too little."

"It should be fine. If it's not we'll go back another time."

"Glad that's settled, but understand that it comes out of my vault," Sirius replied. "I'm your guardian now, which means I'm responsible for clothing you. You can grab some money from yours for other things, but clothes and school supplies are now my responsibility."

"You know I can afford it," Harry argued.

"Maybe, but it's a matter of principle," Sirius argued. "Throw me a bone," He smirked at his pun. "Let me do my job."

"I just wish they had something like a debit card around here," Hermione said. "Or even a checkbook," She turned to the goblin who'd escorted them and asked the question only to receive a look of disdain.

"Muggle plastic money? Parchment with a few words written on it that is given before gold is exchanged?" The goblin sneered. "We work in gold, silver and bronze. The only thing in written item we work with is a transfer note that you can use to pay for major purchases. But that gold comes out of your vault the instant we hand it to you. You lose that piece of parchment and it's gone."

"Oh..."

"Guess I'll be lugging the cash around with me," Harry said when he heard what the Goblin said.

"I guess," Hermione replied." But that's dangerous and carrying that much money will draw attention to you. Maybe my parents will help. You can give them the money and then we can buy what we need with their debit card."

Harry made sure Hermione took a large amount of galleons from 'their' vault and a short time later they arrived at the Black Vault. When they entered Harry stopped and looked around. It wasn't quite as large as Bellatrix's vault but it was close. Piles of coins and jewels were everywhere. "This is a reasonable amount of gold?" He asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore...he said it was a reasonable amount of gold added to my vault."

"He always was a master of the understatement," Sirius replied with a shrug. "Don't worry. You'll still get it someday."

"I'd prefer you alive so try not to get yourself killed."

"Sunburn on a beach remember."

"We're halfway there. Just have a snake face to take care of."

"Just don't get careless," Sirius said. He turned to the Goblin. "Take a thousand," He looked at Harry and then turned back to the Goblin, "make it two thousand Galleons out of here and convert it to muggle money," He looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Twenty and fifty pound notes should be fine, but that's definitely too much," She said, but Sirius was already instructing the Goblin.

"And have it ready when we're ready to leave the bank. Do not give it to me in front of anyone else," Sirius finished up.

"Yes Mr. Black," The Goblin replied.

"Don't need Tonks or Vance wondering why we need muggle money do we?"

"But that's ten thousand pounds," Hermione argued.

"Better too much, than too little," Sirius said. "Look around, it's not hurting me any. Go live it up a little; Merlin knows you need the fun."

They left the bank a short time later with a hundred and eighty fifty pound notes and another fifty twenty pound notes along with bags filled with galleons.

While Harry and his escorts wandered into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Hermione ducked into the apothecary for her needed potion supplies. Soon they were headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and back to Grimmauld Place.

*** E E ***

Fleur was the only one at Grimmauld Place when they arrived. "Ze Weasleys are still at St. Mungo's," She explained. "Mr. Weasley will be fine zey say but 'e must spend ze night."

"Thank you Fleur," Harry replied as he remembered his own experience with severe bone healing, or regrowing in his case.

"Eet is nozzing," she replied. "I just wish…" She looked away for a second before shrugging. "Zey did not want me zere and wizout Bill I could not insist."

"Bill's working?"

"Oui. 'E could not get time off."

"We can take you down if you want," Harry said. "They won't argue if you're with us."

"Non, but zank you," Fleur replied with a shake of her head.

"You don't have to stay here," Sirius said. "You and Bill can find a place of your own. I think Harry proved this morning, he can take care of himself."

"Oui, Missus Weasley was very adamant about what 'Arry did. Even so, I must remain. I will not...not run away," She looked at Hermione. "And you Miss Granger, I understand zere is a relationship now?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she moved a bit closer to Harry.

"Zen I wish you ze best. You are fortunate zat Molly likes you zough she did 'ave a few words last night about your... your exuberant display at ze platform yesterday."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "I'm not going to worry about what Mrs. Weasley says. If I wish to kiss Harry I will. I'm not going to look over my shoulder to see if she's watching," Then she smirked. "Then again maybe I will."

"Zat is good," Fleur replied. "Maybe I should be less concerned but eet is 'ard for Bill."

"I think someday Mrs. Weasley will realize you truly love Bill and will come around," Hermione replied.

"I 'ope so."

"If you'll excuse us, we need to start studying," Harry said and led his wife up the steps. Sirius followed behind. When they were in Harry's room, Kreacher appeared almost instantly.

"Kreacher did as Master Sirius commanded," The old elf said. "Kreacher checked the trunk of the youngest blood t..." Kreacher caught himself. "There were four bottles in her trunk. What does Master Sirius want Kreacher to do?"

Sirius looked questioning at Harry and Hermione.

"Can you keep an eye on her; let us know if she uses any of the potions?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can do that," And the elf was gone with a crack.

"Can we go on to my house?" Hermione asked. "It's later than I thought it'd be and I want to show you around before my parents show up."

"Sure."

"Feel free to spend it all, more if you need," Sirius replied as he handed over the notes the goblins had given him. "I don't want to see you in those clothes again."

"No problem there," Harry replied.

"Well this is my home," Hermione said slightly nervously as Harry climbed out of the cabinet a minute later.

"Nice garage," Harry smirked as he looked around.

"Prat," Hermione said as she walked over and pressed a button that raised the garage door. "I'll show you the outside first," She took his hand and led him into the driveway.

Hermione's home was a two story brick house with high hedges surrounding the decent sized gardens. There were flower beds and trees, though attractive they were not meticulously maintained as the Dursleys kept theirs. Even the grass was in need of being mowed. The house itself sat back from the road giving an impression of seclusion in a residential neighborhood. It was a neighborhood that bore little resemblance to Privet Drive. It was obviously an affluent neighborhood; one where the residents had enough money that they didn't have to pretend to have more than they did. Each of the houses were unique in their design, something else that made it distinctly different from the neighborhood where Harry had lived.

"It's brilliant," Harry said as he looked around.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and then pulled him toward the front door. When they entered, they found the house was spotless.

"Dobby and Winky have been busy," Hermione explained. "They wanted to clean so Mum and Dad are letting them."

"If it's what they want."

Two cracks were heard then and the elves stood in front of them. "Master and Mistress need anything?" Winky asked excitedly.

"Not right now thanks," Hermione replied. "I'm showing Harry my home. You two have done a wonderful job. It's very clean."

"Dobby and Winky are just doing our jobs," Winky replied.

"Well take some time off now and enjoy yourselves."

"Dobby and Winky are enjoying ourselves," Dobby exclaimed as he brandished a duster. "The loft is very dirty, but it will be clean in just a short time."

"No I mean..." Hermione started and then saw the look of happiness on the elves' faces and sighed, "you two do whatever you want that you consider fun."

"Thank you Mistress Hermione," they both answered and with another crack they were gone.

The house was fairly large. Dining room, kitchen, a large living room and a study made up the majority of the downstairs, while the upstairs held the four bedrooms.

"And this is my room," Hermione said as she led her husband into her bedroom. The walls were powder blue while the trim was white. The bed was a double width bed with bookshelves at the headboard. A white comforter with small blue flowers stretched out over it. A matching dresser sat against the wall between the two windows covered in white blinds. There were, of course, several bookshelves, one fairly large and two smaller ones. Between the smaller ones was a roll-top desk. Hermione pulled out a key and unlocked the cover that hid the top of the desk.

Harry was surprised to see a computer monitor sitting in the recessed area of the desk, especially in contrast to the transfiguration and charms books leaning against it.

"You use a computer?"

"Not really," Hermione replied. "Dad bought it when I got home from fourth year as a welcome home present, but that was right after Voldemort came back and well I never did much with it. Besides I don't think Professor McGonagall would appreciate my homework typed and printed do you?"

"It might be amusing," Harry replied. "Dudley has a computer. Well actually it's his third one. He broke the others like everything else he's ever owned. I never got to touch it."

Hermione saw the wistful look in Harry's eyes as he looked at the computer and smiled. "Well it is 'our' computer isn't it?" She asked. "What's mine is yours didn't you say?" Well have a seat," She opened the vertical door on her desk and touched a button on the tower computer that sat there. As the DOS Operating system finished loading and Windows 3.1 started up she went on. "There are some programs and games, but there's also a really fun screen saver program. You can set it to Flying Toasters or an Aquarium. It's fun to just watch them."

It was four thirty when the Grangers returned home. The garage door had been left open so Mr. Granger realized his daughter was there with 'the boy'. He was surprised when he didn't see them in the dining room, kitchen or living room. It was only after he'd walked up the steps did he hear their voices coming from the closed door to his daughter's room. He inched closer to listen.

"It doesn't go there," He heard Hermione say.

"What about there," The boy's voice replied. "Can I put it there?"

"Don't...I told you not to touch that," Hermione's voice said with a sigh. "Can't you keep your fingers off of it? See what you've done, you've made..." her voice became inaudible as she must have turned in a different direction, a couple of seconds later her voice became stronger again. "Yes you can put it there but wait, let me do this first."

Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Visions of strangling the boy rushed through his head. He immediately pushed open the door and stormed into the room. "WHAT IS..." He started and stopped, mouth opened as he blinked in confusion. The two teens were at Hermione's desk. Hermione had a rag in her hand wiping a fingerprint off the CRT monitor while Harry was playing solitaire.

* * *

A/N: I obviously took liberties with Edgecombe, but after I wrote the part on the train I started wondering about 'Her parents have forbidden her to do anything that might upset Umbridge. You see ‐ her mum works for the Ministry.' What if there was more to that story? What if there would be serious repercussions if Umbridge was upset. I also started to wonder, did Marietta ever get her memories returned? I mean did the girl have the pimples on her face and no clue to WHY she had them? Did she remember the lessons she learned in those meetings that she forgot had occurred?


	25. Chapter 25 Fathers and Shopping

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Harry Potter Characters.

* * *

**Last Chapter**

They ended up telling Madam Bones the truth. She eventually believed them. We found out a little more about the Edgecombes, especially that Madam Edgecombe was forced to help Umbridge and that her husband died, possibly from the strain of Umbridge threatening the family. They traveled to Gringotts and finally Hermione took Harry to her home where her father finds them in her room...

**"Don't...I told you not to touch that." Hermione's voice said with a sigh. "Can't you keep your fingers off of it? See what you've done, you've made..." her voice became inaudible as she must have turned in a different direction, a couple of seconds later her voice became stronger again. "Yes you can put it there but wait, let me do this first."**

**Richard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Visions of strangling the boy rushed through his head. He immediately pushed open the door and stormed into the room. "WHAT IS..." He started and stopped, mouth opened. He blinked in confusion. The two teens were at Hermione's desk. Hermione had a rag in her hand wiping a fingerprint off the CRT monitor while Harry was playing solitaire.**

**Chapter 25**

**June 25th 1996 Continued**

Hermione turned sharply when her father had burst into the room and started yelling. "Yes?" She asked in a tone that Richard felt was too much like her mother's when she was angry.

Richard Granger stood still for several seconds only just managing to close his mouth. "Uh...yes... your mother and I are home," He finally stammered out. It was then he noticed that Hermione had moved to put herself between the young man and himself.

"And that was the reason for you yelling?" Hermione asked in a tone that still had a distinctive chill to it.

"Your bedroom is an inappropriate place to entertain your friend," Richard replied as he tried to retreat and remain firm at the same time.

"It's where my computer is isn't it?" Hermione asked. "What else do you think we were doing?"

Richard Granger swallowed hard on that question but he didn't dare answer it.

Harry stood up from the chair and nodded at Hermione's father. "Sir; I'm sorry. I'd never got a chance to use a computer and Hermione was showing me hers."

By then Jean Granger had arrived in the room. She brushed past her husband and made her way to Harry. "That's perfectly fine Harry. I hope you two were having fun."

"We were thanks. My cousin has a computer, but I wasn't allowed to touch it."

"Well you are more than welcome to come over anytime you'd like," Jean replied as she put another piece of Harry's upbringing into place. "Isn't that right Richard?"

Richard Granger didn't answer. He was still trying to figure out exactly what had happened in the last minute.

Jean shook her head and turned back to the teens. "You will always be welcome here, I will assure you of that," She turned and glared at her husband for a second to assure him of that fact as well before turning back. "Now you had mentioned shopping. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes mum."

"Well when would you like to leave? Most stores close at eight tonight."

"We are planning on purchasing him an entire new wardrobe so we probably need to leave soon," Hermione replied. "I thought we'd eat out as well."

"That's an excellent idea," Jean replied. "It will give me a chance to get to know Harry," The last was said as she smiled at the black-hair young man.

"Ma'am, I got money from Gringotts today but Hermione thought it would be dangerous for me to carry that much with me. She thought it would be better to give you the money and then have you make the purchases on your debit card."

"That's a very reasonable suggestion," Jean replied. "How much do you have?"

Harry pulled out the notes. "Ten thousand," He said as he held the notes out. "Will that be enough?"

"I think it will be more than enough, don't you Richard?" Jean asked her husband with a bemused smile. She wondered if her daughter had staged this, just to get at her father. If she did, Jean thought that she'd help. "Dear, I think you should hold onto it."

Mr. Granger stared at the notes the boy had outstretched in his hand. He could see it was a fairly large pile of fifty pound notes. Slowly his own hand seemed to move on its own and took them from the young man. He knew better than to count it. "Yes...uh ten thousand did you say? Uh...I'll just put this in safekeeping until you see how much you actually spend."

"Thank you sir," Harry replied. "We asked to see if Gringotts had a debit card or anything like that, but they don't."

"That's inconvenient," Mrs. Granger said. "Have you thought about opening your own bank account? I mean at a non-magical bank?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione remarked. "I mean that would be the easiest thing for the future._"_

"Yes it would," Harry agreed. "Especially since I'd like to spend time with you in the muggle world," That earned him a smile and he found her hand in his. He took a moment to smile back before he turned back to Hermione's mother and asked. "How much should I put in the bank?"

"That's something we can do later in the summer if you'd like, so don't worry about it now. In the meantime if you need any money, we'll be glad to give it to you and you can pay us back," She decided another jab at her husband was worth it. "Besides, it obvious you're good for it. Right Richard?" After a moment in which her husband didn't reply she continued. "Well if we're going soon then Hermione and I need to get ready, especially if we're eating out," Her eyes glanced from her daughter to her husband to make sure Hermione understood the meaning. Then she turned back to her husband. "Richard, why don't you take Harry down to the living room? We won't be too long."

There was a small bar area in the corner of the living room and Richard poured himself a glass of Tomatin Single Malt Whisky before taking a seat. He didn't offer anything to Harry just motioned with his glass-filled hand that he should take a seat on the sofa while Richard sat down in an armchair several feet away. When Harry settled down on the sofa, a large ginger cat jumped up beside him and started purring. The sound was soothing and Harry instinctively started running his hand over Crookshank's fur as he waited. A minute, then two and finally after three minutes had passed without a word being said, Harry finally asked. "Sir, is there a reason you don't like me?"

Richard Granger took a sip of the amber liquid in his glass as he turned his gaze toward the young man. He ignored the clothes and the disheveled hair and stared into his eyes. He held Harry's gaze for an entire minute as he gathered his thoughts. He wanted to find anger in those eyes or at least something, anything that would give his dislike purchase but there was nothing, just that damn firm but nervous expression. Finally he answered. "Besides the fact that my daughter's life is in peril because of you?"

"I..." Harry hesitated before continuing, "I truly wish it wasn't the case but I won't deny it. With Voldemort after me, it is dangerous. Like this morning..." Harry stopped as he realized he should not have mentioned what had happened earlier, but it was too late.

"This morning? Something happened to Hermione this morning?" Richard asked as he sat his glass down and leaned forward. "I thought you were going to that Ministry place."

"Yes sir, we were, we did I mean, but we were attacked on the way there," Harry admitted. In this case he wasn't going to lie to Hermione's father. He felt lying would only make matters worse if and when it was discovered.

Richard glanced upward, in the direction of the bedroom where he knew Hermione and his wife were getting ready before looking back at Harry. He was fighting an urge to throw the young man out of the house and forbid his daughter to ever go near him again. Every fiber in his body was telling him to do exactly that; protect his daughter. But he also knew it would be pointless, or even worse. Hermione had already made that perfectly clear. In silent frustration, he picked up his glass and took another sip and let the warmth of the liquid slide down his throat. He took a deep breath as he tried to relax before he asked. "What happened? Is Hermione really okay?"

"She's fine, I promise," Harry replied. "We were walking when..." Harry paused for a second and then continued, "when three Death Eaters attacked. My godfather took down one immediately while Hermione and I hit another one. It was over pretty quick."

"And?" Richard asked sensing there was something more.

Harry again hesitated before replying. He knew the answer wasn't going to help, but he also knew that he needed to be honest. "The third one was killed."

"Killed? How? Your Godfather?"

The hesitation this time took several seconds; finally Harry took a deep breath and answered. "By me sir, I did it."

"You? You killed a man?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't trying to, but..." Harry paused again as once again he could see the Death Eater, Goyle, aiming his wand at Hermione and then what happened. He shook his head to clear the image before continuing "I'd looked away for a second to make sure Sirius, that's my godfather, didn't need help. When I did, Hermione hit the last one with a hex. By the time I'd turned back he was threatening her and was about to...he was about to hurt her. As I said, I didn't mean to kill him, I was only trying to hit his wand arm with a spell but it came out more powerful than I expected."

"You actually killed him?" Richard asked again. "And you can sit there like nothing happened? Go shopping, out to eat after killing a man?"

"What should I be doing?" Harry exclaimed with a surge of anger. "Should I be crying about it? Moping around?" He shook his head tried to calm himself before continuing. "As I said, I wasn't trying to kill him, but I don't regret it sir," Harry said as stared at the older man. He knew Mr. Granger hadn't been there. He wouldn't know about Death Eaters. Wouldn't know what they are. He got up from his seat and walked halfway across the room trying to figure out what to say while at the same time trying to calm down. Finally he looked at Hermione's father and continued. "Mr. Granger, if someone was threatening Mrs. Granger and you knew without a doubt he'd kill her, would you care if you killed or wounded that person as long as you protected her? Would you hold back to make sure you only hurt them or would you put everything you had into whatever you did, and hoped it was enough? And if you did kill him, would you really be more concerned about that person or your wife? Would the death of that person keep you awake when he was trying to kill your wife? I'm not happy about what I did, but I don't regret it. He was the one who attacked us. He was the one who tried to...to hurt Hermione."

Richard stared at the young man in front of him. Without even looking away, he reached for his glass and took another swallow of the single malt. "I see your point I guess," He said finally. "Still..."

"You think I should be worrying that I killed the man?" Harry asked. "Not when it was a Death Eater and definitely not when it was Hermione in danger," Harry said forcefully. He took the two steps back to the sofa and sat back down. Crookshanks, who had been annoyed by the sudden disappearance of his petting servant, started purring again when Harry subconsciously started stroking his fur. The action did not subdue the intensity in Harry's eyes as he looked at Richard Granger. "Sir, your daughter is truly everything to me. I don't have a family except my godfather," Harry explained. "From our first year it's been Hermione who has been there for me. To me she is...is my best friend and...and everything," Harry paused and a couple of seconds before he continued. "I will not let anything happen to her and if that means I kill someone because they were trying to kill her, I won't lose sleep over it."

A silence descended between the two of them for a minute before Harry continued. "Sir, I can't make you like me or even understand me; all I can do is assure you that when it comes to Hermione, I will always be there for her. You might not believe it, but I really do love her," His eyes softened. "I know she loves you and her mother and I don't ever want to make her choose between us, do you?"

Richard could only stare at the young man. He raised his glass for another swallow only to find it empty. He got to his feet and crossed to the small bar area where he filled his glass once more with the light brown liquid. As he lifted the glass to his lips he thought of his daughter. The young girl who'd been bullied most of her youth. The tears she had shed that turned to smiles as she ate her ice cream. He remembered the numerous trips to bookstores and libraries. He thought of the little girl he'd read bedtime stories to. "_Well until that night she was six and told me outright that she could read them herself but she'd let me listen if I wanted,"_ He thought with a small smile of pride. Then there was the day she'd disappeared into what looked like a solid wall at Kings Cross station on her way to a magical castle. He remembered the letters that had come after that day. The early ones had been excited as they told of the magic and the school. He and Jean had been so happy she'd found a place where she fit in, but then the old pattern had developed as the excitement left the letters to be replaced by sadness and worse, loneliness. Then there had been a letter that came in the first week of November of that year; a letter that told of her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, boys who had fought a troll to save her. He and her mother always believed she'd exaggerated the tale, enhancing it into a fairy tale like the castle would suggest, but as he looked at the young man he began to wonder. He took another sip of whisky as thoughts whirled in his mind.

"Did you really fight a troll to save my daughter?" Richard asked. "In that first year?"

"Ron Weasley and I did," Harry answered with a shrug.

"How big was it?"

"Ten or twelve feet," Harry replied honestly. "We got lucky."

"_Twelve feet?"_ Richard thought. As he took another swallow of the liquor, he found himself wishing he'd never let that witch into their house all those years ago. It'd all seemed so fascinating; tables into pigs, making things fly around and all sorts of real magic. _"But she'd never mentioned trolls or these Death Eater people or all the other dangers that existed on the other side of that wall,_" He shook his head slightly as he looked at Harry again. "Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save Hermione then," Richard asked. "I was under the impression you didn't become friends until afterwards."

"I knew her before then but you're right, that's what really started our friendship," He replied. "As for why, well, she didn't know about the troll and we went to tell her," He didn't mention the part about being the one who locked the troll in the bathroom. "When she was being attacked, what else could I do?"

"_Run tell a professor? Scream bloody murder? Run away and hide?"_ Richard thought, but realized if he'd done any of those things his daughter might have been killed. He took another sip of whisky as he contemplated the young man. "_What is it about him?_ _Am I jealous?" _Richard asked himself. "_Jealous that this young man is doing what I should be doing, protecting Hermione? Worried that he is replacing me in her life?" _He felt a bit of uneasiness as he stared at Harry; the unease that came when you suddenly realized the truth over what you believed. "_That's it isn't it? I'm being, no...I've been replaced. But that's what men do though don't they? Replace fathers_?" The glass rose again and another sip of whisky burned its way down toward his stomach. Richard thought of the look in his daughter's eyes the previous day as she threatened to leave. It was then he realized he'd lost this battle long before he knew there was even a fight. He drained his second glass and sat it down.

"There wouldn't be a choice would there?" Richard asked somewhat resigned. "Hermione's already made it clear she'd choose you."

"Sir, I don't ever want her to have to make that choice. Hate me if you need to. I'm used to it, but don't do anything to hurt Hermione."

"_Damn the boy hits low,"_ Richard thought as another sigh escaped his lips. He reached over and grabbed the bottle and emptied its contents into his glass. He took a swallow and considered Harry Potter. His name had been prevalent in many of the letters from his daughter in the last few years. As he started thinking of what he'd want for his daughter, he realized the young man met most of those things, not that it would have mattered. He knew he really didn't have a say in this and all he could do was hope his daughter had made the right choice or discovered it was the wrong one on her own. "Understand that if you hurt my daughter or if something happens to her because of you, I will find you."

"I will never intentionally hurt Hermione and if something were to happen to her and it was my fault..." Harry left the remainder of the sentence unsaid but Richard understood from the look in his eyes what he meant. "I would like to point out though," Harry started after a few seconds of silence, "that Hermione doesn't need that much protection. She can take care of herself. She's brilliant and..." He was about to say had saved his life several times, but stopped. He realized he didn't know what Hermione had told him and emphasizing additional dangers might not be a good thing, "I bet she'll be protecting me as much as I am her."

"Well Mr. Potter, I guess I should make an effort to get to know you," Richard said. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"A coke sir, but not if it's trouble."

It was five minutes later when Hermione interrupted her husband. "_Everything ok down there? I felt you get angry earlier but was afraid to peek in."_

_"I think we're going to be fine. We had a bit of a discussion and I think we came to an understanding. I'm explaining Quidditch at the moment. A safe thing to discuss."_

And three minutes later Hermione entered with her mother. Both of whom had dressed nicely for the dinner, but with comfortable shoes for the shopping.

"So a keeper is like a goalie?"

"Yes, but he has three different goals to protect, all at slightly differing heights. What makes it difficult according to my old captain is keeping position on your broom. The wind has a tendency to push you off your center. A keeper's broom needs excellent acceleration and deceleration but doesn't need to be very fast."

"And there are actually flying balls that..." He stopped when the ladies appeared in the room. "Well it looks like the womenfolk are ready to capture you and lead you away to your doom."

"I don't think it will be that bad sir," Harry replied as he looked appreciatively at the dress Hermione was wearing.

"We'll see what you say in a few hours," Richard replied trying not to notice the admiring look the young man was giving his daughter and failing miserably at it.

"Make sure you tape the matches on the telly tonight dear," Jean instructed her husband. "We'll probably be late."

Harry and Hermione realized she meant the Wimbledon matches and both started wondering what Sirius was keeping from them.

Dobby and Winky were disappointed that they weren't cooking dinner for the whole family that night, but promised that Mr. Granger would be properly fed.

When they were in the car, Jean turned to her daughter who was in the backseat with Harry. "Well don't I feel like a proper chauffeur, well m'lady and sir, where do you wish to go?"

"I think Harvey Nicks would be best wouldn't it?"

"We'll only have a couple of hours once we get there," Mrs. Granger said as she looked at her watch. "Fortunately traffic will be coming out of the city so it shouldn't be that bad this time of the evening. If we can wait and eat after we shop, we can give it a go. We can even eat there. They have a lovely restaurant on the top floor. "

It was still before six pm when the Mercedes pulled into the underground garage at Cadogan Place and they started their walk toward the iconic department store. They first went to the fifth floor where they made reservations at the restaurant for eight-forty. Then they descended to the lower levels where men's clothing was sold.

They spent the next two hours until the eight closing time purchasing clothes. They got the underwear and socks first and then moved to casual wear. An hour later Harry had several pairs of trousers and jeans along with t-shirts of various designs including one that had what looked like a Hungarian Horntail on it, button down shirts, two pairs of trainers and all the rest to round out his casual wardrobe. The also selected several sets of pajamas and a very luxurious robe in Gryffindor colors. In direct contrast to his previous clothes, his shirts now were form fitting, tight enough to show his lean body.

When they'd finished the casual section they moved to the formal and semi-formal wear. There Harry ended up with two suits, one black and one a dark blue, two sports coats, an assortment of shirts, several ties and shoes.

"Well don't you look dapper, young man," Jean said as she eyed Harry over when he emerged again from the dressing room. He was currently dressed in a tan sports coat over an emerald green shirt that matched his eyes. "I do believe you clean up fairly well," She leaned over to Hermione who was eying her husband appreciatively, "Think you found yourself a handsome one there."

"I did, didn't I mum," Hermione replied. "Of course that's not what makes Harry special."

"No, but it never hurts now does it?" Jean replied as they watched Harry disappear into the changing room again. "I didn't believe it when you said he wouldn't mind shopping, but he really doesn't does he? By now Richard would be complaining non-stop, well actually he'd have started about two minutes after entering the store."

"He never got to do it before except in Diagon Alley. Even that's done by Mrs. Weasley now," Hermione explained. "He's tired of everyone making decisions for him and this is part of it. Besides, he likes to be out and doing things. That's something he's never been allowed to do with his relatives. I want him to have a good summer for a change; I want to take him places if we can."

"I'm sure we can do something, what did you have in mind?"

"Just the normal sightseeing stuff. Harry's never even seen the ocean except...well that's not important. I just want him to have fun. Maybe even an amusement park."

"Think he'd like Alton Towers?" Jean asked. "I had a patient last week who kept on about the park. Would Harry like Roller Coasters?"

"I think he'd love it," Hermione replied. "Though the coasters might be a bit boring to him after..." She'd almost mentioned riding the dragon but stopped herself, "his broom."

"Then how about this weekend?" Jean replied. "It's a bit of a drive, but that'll just give us more time to spend with Harry and give him a true taste of a family outing. Unless you just want to pop...or whatever you called that, up there."

"I think the drive would be nice, though we'd have to figure out something about the Weasleys and Dumbledore. I'll see if Harry's interested and we'll figure out something."

"_Want to go to an amusement park this weekend? Mum's suggesting an outing to Alton Towers."_

_"I think I saw a commercial on the telly before I left the Dursleys last year about that place. I'd love to."_

"_I'll ask again at dinner, so mum knows."_

The clothes and trainers Harry wore into the store were now in a bag to be tossed into the bin later. As eight rolled around he was dressed for their trip to the upscale restaurant on the fifth floor. He had on a pair of Black khakis with the emerald green shirt. Around his neck was a silk tie. The tie was beige colored and had a sea otter swimming in the pattern*. "Something to always remind me of you," Harry had told Hermione when he picked it out.

"Guess I'll need to find a broach in the shape of a stag won't I?" She'd replied. "Or maybe a scarf."

Shortly past eight they made their way to pay for the final purchases. They were last in line at the til because Harry had insisted on picking up a summer dress Hermione had eyed as they passed the display. It was already ten after eight when the tired young saleslady looked over the amount of purchases her last customer needed to make. With a long sigh she picked up a shirt and started to remove the hanger from it. She glanced up at the customers and as her eyes fell upon a black haired young man, she noticed something on his forehead. Her eyes flew open wide and she almost dropped the shirt in her hand. "You're...you're Harry Potter aren't you?" She exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione instantly looked around to see who else might have heard. But with it being past closing the store was empty, at least in that area. "Why would you ask that?" Harry questioned.

The saleslady lowered her voice. "I'm a squib, so of course I know of you," she said with a smile. "I saw what you did last week, I did. It was all in the Prophet. Socked one right to You-Know-Who. My dad went on about wishing he could buy you a drink. Wait to I tell'm you came to my store and I got to help you," Then she saw the girl at his side and her eyes grew even wider. "And you're Hermione Granger. You're his girlfriend. Wait until Jennifer, she's my roommate and a full witch you know, hears I met you. She's going to be so jealous."

"Jealous? Of meeting me?" Hermione asked as she wondered how the girl could say so much without taking a breath. "Why?"

"Because you're his girlfriend of course," The squib lady replied as if it was obvious. "It's like you're the Princess herself in the wizarding world. Rumor has it you're going to be on the cover of Witch Weekly next week," The saleslady nodded. "Really, Jenny told me and she always knows those things. You have to be the luckiest witch there is."

"Skeeter I bet," Hermione muttered. "_Maybe I should find another jar."_

_"I agree, but we also don't want anyone to know we're out and about in the muggle world. I don't want Death Eaters looking for me here nor having to deal with Dumbledore."_

_"What can we do though?"_

"_Let's try this," _Harry smiled at the saleslady who was trying to keep an eye on Harry and Hermione while also ringing up their purchases at the same time "Actually I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve Hermione but I'm happy she's my girlfriend. But could you do us a favor? We'd appreciate it if you'd not tell anyone that you saw us, at least not here. Maybe you can say you saw us near the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere like that. We don't want to attract the wrong people here."

When the saleslady looked hesitant, Hermione picked up the argument. "If you tell people, then we can't come back here and shop can we? You know how it is. We can even ask for you if you'd like," She looked at the lady's name tag. "Maria."

Being called by her first name by Hermione Granger made Maria smile even more. "Will you sign my Witch Weekly the next time? Actually it's Jenny's but I read them too. I might not be a witch but I still like to know what's happening. Like the last issue, that hairdo on page thirty-one. I tried to get Jenny to do it for me, but it didn't quite come out right. This side," Maria indicated the left side of her hair, "It's the wrong length."

Hermione mentally counted to four before she allowed herself to answer with a smile. "Yes, if you won't tell anyone we were shopping here, we'll both sign it."

"Oh wow," Maria exclaimed. "Here," she pulled an index card from under the counter and wrote her name and the days and hours of her normal shifts. When she handed it to them she continued. "If you need anything, just ask. I know everyone in the store and I'm sure I can be of help."

"Thanks Maria," Harry said as he pocketed the card. "We appreciate it."

She finished ringing up their sale and Mrs. Granger handed over her card. Maria then bagged the items and handed them over. "Now, you did say I could tell Jennifer and my dad as long as I say it was near the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That'll be fine. Thanks Maria."

Hermione was muttering various curses at Rita Skeeter most of the way back to the car. They were going to drop off the packages and then come back to eat.

"What was that all about?" Her mother finally asked.

"Nothing really," Hermione replied but then she saw the look in her mother's eyes and sighed. "You know Harry's famous? He's the Boy-Who-Lived and all of that?"

"Yes," Jean answered, "but I thought all of that was when he was a baby."

"The wizarding world has long memories, beside you saw what happened last week, he beat Voldemort again," Hermione explained. "He's now seen as the Chosen One, the one who will beat Voldemort. It's in another article in that paper."

"But that's ridiculous."

"The Wizarding World doesn't think so," Hermione said and decided it was time to change the subject. She looked down at her watch. "We can discuss this later, but we're going to be late for our reservations if we don't hurry."

They were three minutes late arriving back at the restaurant, but were quickly shown to a table next to a window which looked out into the city. Sunset was another thirty minutes away and the failing sunlight cast long shadows from the surrounding buildings. Hermione smiled as she watched her husband hold her mother's chair for her and then came and held hers as well.

"_Going all out?" _She asked him.

"_Anything for you,"_ Harry replied.

"Such a gentleman," Jean commented when Harry had taken his own seat. The blush that crossed his face was endearing.

"How about a bottle of wine?" Jean asked. "They have a wonderful selection."

Hermione was about agree and then remembered something. "Mum," She said softly. "Harry won't be sixteen until the end of July."

"Is that so?" Jean queried as she looked at the raven haired youth. "Well he looks sixteen to me. Do you have any ID that says what your age is?"

"Uh...no," Harry replied.

"Then it won't be a problem," Jean Granger said with a smile. The wine would serve another purpose at this meal. One Jean was acutely interested in. She liked Harry and so far he'd been a perfect gentleman, but ever since her daughter had mentioned the young man had been mistreated by his relatives there had been a hint of concern. She was a doctor, a student of science and she knew there had been several studies that proved that abused children were more likely to grow up to be abusers. Though not a guaranteed method by any means, she knew slight inebriation sometimes allowed a person's true temperament to show through.

Dinner was ordered; for Harry it was lamb and baby onions with a side of vegetables, Hermione decided on the beef in a red wine sauce served with a side of mushrooms while Jean ordered the lobster. A bottle of 1990 Mosel Reisling was brought to the table and poured into the three wine glasses.

"_Better than the ones in the tent?" _Harry asked as Hermione took her first bite of mushrooms.

"_These aren't mushrooms, they are small bites of heaven floating into my mouth," _His wife answered. "_Even Dobby and Winky might have trouble matching this."_

_"You going to tell them that? They'd spent days trying to perfect their mushrooms."_

_"True, but they are really good."_

_The lamb is excellent too."_

Jean kept an eye on Harry all during the meal. From the way he glanced around for clues on how he should conduct himself it was obvious he had little experience eating in a fine dining establishment. She almost had to force him to take a second glass of wine, but through it all he was as polite as ever. The one thing that amazed her was how well he and Hermione were in tune to each other. It was almost like they were talking but not speaking. When Hermione lifted a mushroom, it was as if Harry was expecting her to offer it to him and the same thing happened when he took a piece of his lamb and offered it to her. The conversation was pleasant, but then it turned to the Ministry and what had happened that morning.

"How did it go this morning?" Jean asked. "Did you get everything worked out?"

"Yes, mum," Hermione replied.

"Mione, I told your father about this morning, and we probably should tell your mum."

"This morning?" Jean asked. "What happened this morning?"

"You told him everything?" Hermione asked. "Even..._About Goyle?_"

Harry nodded. "Your parents deserve to know," When Hermione returned the nod Harry turned to her mother and explained. "We were attacked on the way to the Ministry."

"Attacked? By whom? And why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I thought you and Dad would worry," Hermione replied honestly.

"Well I have to presume it was serious then, so what happened?"

"On our way to the Ministry three Death Eaters jumped us and we fought back," Harry said. "Two were captured and..." He stopped and glanced at Hermione before he looked back at Jean, "and the other one was killed."

"Did you tell Dad...who?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded his answer.

"What?" Jean asked looking from one to the other.

"Mrs. Granger, I was the one who killed the last Death Eater. As I told Mr. Granger, I wasn't trying to, but he was about to curse Hermione and I stopped him," Harry explained.

"Hermione?" Jean had turned to her daughter for further explanation.

"Mum, I told you it's a war in the Wizarding World," Hermione replied. "The Death Eaters don't care about people, especially muggles and muggleborn. He would kill or torture you in a heartbeat if he was given the chance," She sighed before continuing. "Would you've preferred Harry not do what he did?"

"No...but.."

"Mum he was a Death Eater. They enjoy using or killing Muggles or Muggleborns or as they call us, mudbloods," Hermione explained. "He wouldn't think twice about killing you and dad or worse; he could actually force you to kill dad. He can do that you know. There is a curse that allows a person to take complete control over another person and I mean COMPLETE control and these people think nothing of using it," Hermione paused to let that sink in before she continued. "That's the type of people we're fighting. It's why we have the protection around the house so if one of those monsters die we aren't going to lose sleep over it because more than likely we probably saved lives in the future."

"But you're only teenagers," Mrs. Granger complained. "How can people expect you to fight these people?"

"There's not a minimum age to fighting when someone is trying to kill you," Hermione argued. "Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was one year old and again when he was eleven and twelve and again...last year and last week."

"But..." Jean started again and then sighed, "just tell me Hermione, are you really ok with it?" Jean asked; the worry obvious in her eyes.

Hermione paused and reflected before answering. "Truthfully? No, but what choice do we have? Voldemort wants Harry dead and until he is defeated we will have to fight. Someday we will beat him; that you can count on."

Jean didn't know what to say or how to say it. Finally she just murmured "Be careful, or as careful as you can be. Please don't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will hurt Hermione if I can help it," Harry said defiantly.

Jean took what comfort she could from the look in the young man's eyes. "_But he is only almost sixteen, what can he really do?"_ She asked herself. She forced a smile and nodded. "Shall we order dessert?" She asked to change the subject.

Over dessert, Hermione broached the subject of Alton Towers, and Harry showed his excitement for the idea.

It was close to ten-thirty when they pulled back into the garage.

"Leave me several of the packages," Hermione said to Harry as he unloaded the packages from the car and started stacking them next to the Vanishing Cabinet.

"Why?"

"How are you going to explain them?" She asked. "I'll really take the Knight Bus tomorrow with some of the bags. I can then say I went shopping for you and no one will question the clothes."

"Have I mentioned how brilliant you are?" Harry asked his wife. "But I want Sirius to escort you. After yesterday, I don't want you coming into that neighborhood without an escort. I'm sure he'll be over here first thing in the morning."

"Fair enough," Hermione agreed.

"I'll leave you two be while you say goodnight," Jean said with a knowing smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said to Harry once her mother had left.

"For what?"

"For being you tonight," Hermione replied as she straightened Harry's tie. Then she lifted her lips and gave Harry a small kiss. "For a wonderful time, for everything. I know Dad is being difficult but..."

"It'll work out," Harry assured her. "I think we reached an understanding earlier or at least a starting point. Even if we haven't, I'll put up with whatever I have to, to keep from coming between you and your parents," He put a finger to her lips to keep her from answering. "I love you and you know I'll always love you. I'll do what it takes to make it work with your father. He could never be as bad as the Dursleys and I survived them for sixteen years."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I love you and just want dad to see who you really are."

"Give him time," Harry replied.

****** June 26th 1996 ******

Sirius and Hermione walked into Grimmauld Place the next day with their arms filled with packages.

"What's all of that?" Molly Weasley asked when they came into the dining room. She was putting breakfast on the table while Ron and Ginny were setting the places.

"My mum and I bought Harry a new wardrobe last night," Hermione explained excitedly. "Those dreadful clothes of his cousin's can now be burned," She gave a quick glance at Ginny and could see her cheeks turning red. Then she looked at Ron who scowled as he thumped down the last two plates a little harder than he should have.

"Well that was nice of you," Molly replied. "The boy needs something. Could you go wake him up? We'll be eating soon."

"Gladly Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. "I was taking these up anyway."

It was ten minutes later when Harry and Hermione appeared. Harry was dressed in a new pair of jeans and the t-shirt with the dragon on it. Everyone including Sirius, Fleur and Bill were already at the table.

"Ees zat some of ze clothes you bought 'ermione?" Fleur asked. "Zey fit 'im very nicely."

"Yes thank you," Hermione replied as she sat down beside Harry.

"Ees zat a 'orntail dragon?" Fleur continued. "I remember when you flew against zat dragon. Eet was very impressive."

It was during breakfast that Hermione realized a possible mistake of getting Harry a new wardrobe might be. She glanced over at Ginny and caught the youngest Weasley staring at her husband with nothing less than a hungry gleam in her eyes that had nothing to do with the food on the table. Ginny quickly looked away when she noticed Hermione's eyes on her.

"_Ginny was staring at you just now," _Hermione said.

"_And?"_

"_With the look she just had, I think she wants to pour the whole container of lust potion in your goblet right now and drag you off to her bed."_

"_That bad?"_

"_Possibly, but fortunately you're protected. We just need to be on our guard."_

"_You be careful, it might not be potions you know. She might try to physically hurt you."_

"_Only in frustration or desperation, but we do need to be ready to act as soon as she tries something."_

_"Speaking of that," _Harry said and he turned his attention to Mrs. Weasley. "How's Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh he's going to be fine," she assured Harry. "The Healers say his arm will be a little weak for a couple of days, but that's all. We're going over right after breakfast and bring him home."

"Should we come?" Harry asked.

"No," Molly replied a little too rapidly. "Dumbledore wants you to remain inside."

"That's not what I asked," Harry said sharply. "But obviously it's about the only answer I'll get. Understand Mrs. Weasley I don't really care what Dumbledore wants," He got up and Hermione stood beside him. "I'll be in my room. Let me know when Mr. Weasley gets back," He turned and started out of the dining room.

"Harry Potter," Mrs. Weasley's voice cut through the dead silence that enveloped the dining room. "You should not speak of the Headmaster that way. He's done nothing but..." she didn't finish because Harry had turned around, his green eyes flashing.

"Done what?" Harry asked his voice calm which distinctly differed from the look in his eyes. "What exactly do you think the Headmaster has done for me? Besides try to control me from almost the day I was born that is," Harry was about to say 'ask your son if he's kept something important from me' but then remembered this Ron didn't know about the prophecy.

"He has nothing but your safety and well being in mind," Molly replied as her face turned red.

"_Safe so I can die properly?" _Harry asked Hermione but she was already facing Molly Weasley.

"How can you believe that Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked. "Even in the castle HE controls Harry's been in constant danger and that does not even begin to describe the summers or the time before Hogwarts. Your sons had to go rescue him from those people. Did you ever ask what they faced? Bars on the windows, locked in his bedroom? He was THERE because of Dumbledore."

"No Hermione," Harry said as he put his hand on her arm. "Let's not go there. It's not important anymore."

Hermione looked like she really wanted to object, but stopped and nodded. "_Sorry," _She apologized. She then turned her glare back on Molly one last time before Harry took her hand and pulled her out of the dining room. They could still hear Sirius and Molly until they reached the steps.

"Molly," Sirius said, "as I told Emmaline yesterday, I don't give a rat's arse about what Dumbledore wants or says when it comes to Harry. He is my responsibility and I will decide what he does."

"Sirius Black, you are just..."

The sounds faded as Harry and Hermione made their way up the steps.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Runes for you and I'm going to start on my bag," Hermione replied. "It took me a week last time but it'll probably only take me a couple of days for this one. I'm glad I can do magic. I thought I was going to have to get Sirius to do the spell work for me."

"What about we do our knives this morning as well?" Harry suggested and when Hermione looked confused he continued. "Did I tell you that there is a whole set of Goblin made knives in the kitchen downstairs?"

"No, really?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Sirius' mother was good for something at least. He suggested we take a couple of the smaller ones."

"Small kitchen knives would be excellent," Hermione agreed. "We'll just need something to encase the blades."

Sirius knocked a few minutes later and upon entering, told them the Weasleys had departed to get Arthur from St. Mungo's.

While Harry ran to the kitchen to grab the knives, Hermione got Harry's dragon hide gloves from his trunk and then pulled out the Basilisk venom.

"Is that..." Sirius asked as he nodded at the small jar Hermione was handling very gently.

"Yes, we got a few drops from each of the fangs left in the Chamber," Hermione replied. "It's not much but it's more than enough to do what we need."

Sirius lifted one of the knives carefully when it was finished. "Doesn't look that dangerous does it?"

"I wouldn't recommend you shave with it," Harry joked.

"True. Hey you know what would make these really nice? Make the cases from a fang of the Basilisk. That would be very unique."

Harry looked at Hermione and they both nodded. "Think we can get Dobby and Winky to take us directly into the bathroom there? I'd hate to be seen roaming the castle."

They'd wrapped the knives tightly and stored them in Harry's trunk when they heard the Weasleys return from the Hospital. Harry and Hermione walked down the steps to see how Arthur was. He tried to apologize for not protecting them but neither Harry nor Hermione would accept it.

"Sir, it wasn't your fault," Harry replied cutting him off when he tried to apologize again. "It all happened very suddenly. Besides it all worked out. Yaxley can't hurt the Ministry anymore."

"You could have been hurt.."

"And you were hurt sir," Hermione reminded him. "If they hadn't gone after you, we'd never been able to do what we did. What I want to know is how they knew we'd be there."

"Hopefully the Ministry will get it out of Yaxley," Arthur replied. "If they do, I'm sure Kingsley or Tonks will find out."

"I've already told the Headmaster it better not be Snape," Harry told the Weasleys.

"Harry Potter, you must show Albus the respect he deserves," Molly said once again.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am showing Dumbledore EXACTLY the respect he deserves," Harry said. He cut off Molly's response by continuing. "Ma'am, you once thought Gilderoy Lockhart was a great wizard, do you still think that? A man who was going to obliviate mine and Ron's memories and leave Ginny to rot in the Chamber?"

"Well no, of course not," Molly agreed.

"Then maybe, just maybe, you might be as wrong when it comes to Dumbledore," Harry said. "I'm not saying he's as bad as Lockhart, but maybe for once you might want to consider what he's done and not done instead of believing him mindlessly," He didn't wait for a response, he just turned and went back up the steps. Hermione was very close behind him.

Over the next few days, Sirius, with the help of Kreacher put all of the jewels and such they had been taken from the Room of Requirements into a vault in Gringotts. Everything was carried to the vault underneath things that would not draw attention. The also got a fang from Hogwarts and fashioned the sheaths for the knives. Hermione added a locking charm that prevented the knives from being unsheathed by anyone but the two of them.

*****June 28th 1996 *****

Narcissa Black was back at St. Mungo's. This time she wasn't sitting beside her husband's bed as she'd done the past days. This time she was pacing the room while looking at the door expectantly. She wasn't disappointed. Andromeda Tonks walked through the door again as she had done every other evening.

"Andi, he's gone," Narcissa said at once in an almost panicked voice. "He's gone...and I don't know where or even when."

"Who? Who's gone?" Andromeda asked her sister.

"Draco," Narcissa replied. "I...I haven't seen him since that night. I just thought he was avoiding me or I just kept missing him, but he's gone."

"Where would he go?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

"I...I don't know but I'm worried. He's so much like his father," Tears were now gathering in the eyes of Narcissa. "He...he believes what happened with Lucius is Harry Potter's fault and...and..." Her voice faltered but the distress was clearly evident in her face.

"And Harry Potter has already killed a man who attacked him?" At her sister's slow nod, Andromeda went on. "It was self-defense you know. My daughter told me. The Death Eater was about to...well I think you know what Death Eaters do," She glanced over at Lucius' bed before looking back at her sister. "Did you know...no I shouldn't ask that question," Andromeda sighed. "Cissy, did you just want to tell me or were you wanting something?"

"I...I was hoping..." Narcissa started then stopped. Her face now had tears running down it. "I can't go the Ministry can I? But...your daughter...would she? He hasn't done anything wrong, not yet anyway."

"And you think he might?"

Narcissa hesitated before nodding.

"Who did you want Nymphadora to tell? The Ministry or Dumbledore?"

"I...I don't know. I don't care, I just want Draco safe. I CAN'T lose him."

"I'll see what I can do, but you know there are no guarantees. If he's takes the mark..."

"NO...he wouldn't, he couldn't," Narcissa objected but a cold chill descended onto her as she realized that is exactly what he'd do if he could. Draco believed what his father told him, of the honor of having the mark; to do the Dark Lord's bidding. Her entire composure broke at that thought. Only the comfort of her sister's arms that wrapped around her helped at all.

* * *

*I have this tie. All of my ties have animals on them.


	26. Chapter 26 Fun and Potions

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that appeared in the books by JK Rowling. I do solemnly swear, if I could, I'd have a Taboo on the Epilogue. Miranda is mine.

* * *

**Last chapter**

Harry and Mr. Granger have a discussion and Mr. Granger becomes resigned to the fact that Harry is Hermione's choice and there's not much he can do about it. Hermione and her mother take Harry shopping for his new wardrobe. They have a nice dinner. The next day, they complete their knives. The chapter ends with Narcissa telling her sister that Draco is missing, and asking for help as she's concerned he will try to do something that will get him killed.

**** June 29th 1996 ****

It was well before six am on a chilly Saturday morning when the Granger's car backed out of their garage. A yawning, grumpy Richard Granger was behind the wheel as they started the four hour journey to Alton Towers. The weather was unseasonably cold. Though Harry and Hermione knew why, they'd decided it was not something they were ready to share with her parents. Remus, who'd come back from his mission to the werewolves had mentioned the constant presence of the Dementors was causing the reduction in temperature, even if they weren't close enough to cause the draining of happy feelings. It was one of the biggest concerns of the Order currently; getting to Dementor attacks and driving them away.

As the car started north toward Staffordshire, Hermione pulled out several books from her bag, opened one and started reading. Harry stared out the window at the passing scenery. He'd never been on a long car ride except when his uncle had been fleeing the Hogwart's letters. Then he'd been too scared to really enjoy what was to be seen. After an hour though, he finally started to lose interest at the various towns, fields and automobiles filled with other families going wherever they were going. He turned to Hermione who was deeply engrossed in her book. He reached over and picked up one of her other books and flipped it open.

Two hours into the drive, they stopped to stretch and to relieve themselves. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and apparated back to the Granger's garage where he climbed into the Cabinet and shortly afterwards made his morning appearance at Grimmauld Place. That was their plan for the day; every couple of hours Harry would apparate back and make the Weasleys and the rest of Dumbledore's order think he was locked away in his room, when actually he was hours away having fun. Soon he was back in his room, two minutes later a small crack let Hermione know her husband had returned. He whipped off the invisibility cloak and they climbed back into the car for the rest of the journey up the motorway.

It was an excellent day to visit the amusement park. Not only was the chill in the air keeping many people away, but there was also a major benefits concert underway in Hyde Park for the Prince's Trust. With Eric Clapton and The Who leading the acts at the first open-air rock concert at Hyde Park in twenty years, many of the people who would have spent the day riding roller coasters were instead, headed to London to brave the cold to enjoy the concert. Of course, along with the hundred and fifty thousand people expected, almost the entire Auror department would be there as well, as would the Order. With that many people celebrating and having a great time, it would be like a flame to the Dementors.

After all that he'd experienced in his life, walking through the entrance of the park and down Tower Street was like a dream to Harry. It was more magical than magic itself was. Everything in this park was meant for one thing, fun. The music, the characters in costume, everything contributed to that feeling. Hand in hand with his wife, along with her parents he started exploring.

From that moment on, it quickly became one of the best days of Harry's life. A day he could forget about Voldemort, Death Eaters and all the memories of his friends' deaths that he shared with Hermione. It was a day that Harry Potter (wearing a hat to hide his scar) was just another young man enjoying time with his girlfriend and her family. By the end of the day, he couldn't believe Hermione had ridden the Nemesis with him, not once, but twice. In fact she'd ridden all of the roller coasters and other thrill rides, including Thunder Looper, Runaway Mine train, and a ride called Energizer that swung riders in a very nauseating fashion. He knew she was doing it for him and he paid her back by riding all of the rides she'd wanted to ride as well. Galloper's Carousel, the Swan Boat ride and the children's Squirrel Nutty's ride. They'd even took the time to wander The Gardens hand in hand. Jean Granger had had her camera out many times during the day, capturing rare pictures of her daughter smiling without a book in her hand.

Hermione had been relieved to see her father mellow toward her husband as the day went by. Within a couple of hours of entering the park, the two of them had been conversing, stiltedly at first, but over the course of the day it had developed into friendly banter. By the late afternoon when they'd ridden the teacups, they actually worked together in trying to make her and her mother sick by spinning the teacup as fast as they could; congratulating each other when Jean and Hermione swayed dizzily getting off the ride.

By the end of the day, they were all exhausted and they slowly walked toward the car. Hermione had her arm in Harry's and was clutching the teddy bear he'd won her in her other arm. She had plans to change the color of the eyes of the bear to a vivid green when she could.

"Sir, Ma'am," Harry said to the Grangers. "Thank you. I know this was for me and...and I appreciate it greatly. It...well it's been one of the best days of my life."

"You're welcome Harry," Jean replied with a smile. "It's been a while since we've had a family outing ourselves and I think we all enjoyed it. Maybe we'll have to go other places this summer as well."

"I'd like that."

They stopped at a small family restaurant for dinner before the long drive home. Four hours later, as they pulled into the garage, Jean looked in the backseat to see her daughter leaning up against her boyfriend clutching her teddy bear sound asleep. It had to be the most endearing thing Jean had ever seen. She then noticed Harry was still awake and just holding her. When he saw Mrs. Granger looking back at him, he smiled.

Harry gently shook Hermione awake. "We're back," He said to her when her eyes fluttered open.

When Mr. Granger disappeared into the house and Harry went as well to use the bathroom, Hermione stopped her mother. "Mum, I want go with Harry tonight."

Jean studied her daughter for a long second before nodding. "Your father will be asleep within a few minutes anyway. Go tell him goodnight and make your escape."

Hermione reached for her mother and gave her a hug. "Thanks mum. You're the best."

"Just try to be back for breakfast," Jean replied. "It's Sunday so we won't be up too early."

Harry and Hermione were exhausted too. It only took them a couple of minutes to slip into their pajamas and collapse into the bed once they exited the cabinet. Hermione was still clutching the teddy bear as the two of them fell into a very deep sleep. Neither of them checked to see if the door was locked.

*** E E ***

The same day Harry was enjoying himself at Alton Towers, Severus Snape entered Dumbledore's office upon being summoned. Dumbledore was sitting at his large desk writing something on a piece of parchment.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Snape asked as he brushed his oily hair from in front of his face.

"Yes Severus, Have a seat," When the Potions Master had situated himself in the chair in front of the desk, Dumbledore continued. "I just received word that young Draco Malfoy is missing. Have you heard anything about where he might be?"

"You think he might have joined with the Dark Lord?" Snape asked. "He is much too young to be of any use."

"Maybe, but it might not be Voldemort, it might be one of the families who were Lucius' friends," Dumbledore sighed. "I presume from your response though that you haven't heard anything?"

"No, do you wish me to ask around?"

"Not yet, I do not want to call attention to his disappearance. He is in a particular poor mindset at the moment."

"Which is?" Severus asked.

"It seems Draco blames his father's incapacitation on Harry Potter," Dumbledore explained. "Narcissa is reportedly concerned he might try to extract revenge upon him."

"We can't have the Golden Boy's day ruined can we?" Snape sneered. "Might do Potter's ego some good to be deflated a bit."

"Severus," Dumbledore said. "You know the importance of Harry."

Snape bowed slightly, "I will listen and if I hear anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

***** Jun 30th 1996 *****

Ginny Weasley had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take what was supposed to be hers, and the moment was finally at hand. Every day she'd watched the bitch come over and disappear into her Harry's room. It had been frustrating beyond belief as she tried to figure what they were doing. She'd often walked past Harry's door, trying to listen to any conversations, but it was always very quiet. "_Probably making him do homework,"_ She thought. "_I just need an opportunity to show him what a real girlfriend is like." _She remembered how handsome he was in his new clothes, especially the tight t-shirt he'd worn two days prior. "It's time," She mumbled to herself as she moved around the kitchen setting out food to be cooked. "It's time for me to take what is meant to be mine."

Last night's Order meeting had lasted late into the night. The concert or whatever they had been dealing with had brought numerous Dementors, and it had taken them a long time for them to help the Ministry in turning them away. By the time it had been over, it was well past midnight and they had met back at Grimmauld Place to discuss what had happened. About the only decision that had been made was for Kingsley to approach the Prime Minister (he was currently working as his secretary to protect him) and suggest any further festive actions should be cancelled for the time being.

A noise broke through Ginny's thoughts and she turned toward the door. As expected, she saw her bleary-eyed mother come in to start preparing breakfast.

"I'll do it mum," Ginny said with a smile. "I've already started, see," She pointed toward the food. "I knew you'd be tired and want to sleep late, so go back to bed. I'll take care of breakfast."

"Oh, thank you," Molly replied wearily. "You're such a wonderful daughter."

"Thanks mum," Ginny responded and accepted the hug from her mother. She watched her stumble out of the kitchen as she headed back to bed. "_Now it is time for my Harry to realize how much he wants me," _She thought. She'd always dreamed of Harry Potter, but from the moment she'd awakened in the Chamber of Secrets and seen him standing there with the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand having slain the giant monster, she knew it was fated to happen. It was just as those Harry Potter books her mother had read to her always ended; he'd save the damsel and they'd eventually marry and live happily ever after. She'd had to fight her own battles of course, but wasn't that the way the stories sometimes went? The Damsel had to fight her way to her prince? Rescuing him from the clutches of some vile creature? This was one of those times.

As the food started cooking, she poured a glass of pumpkin juice. She then went to her room and took out three of the bottles hidden at the bottom of her trunk. When she got back to the kitchen she added several spoonfuls of lust potion and then one more just to make sure, as well as a hint of the love and jealousy potions. "_Nothing that will be obvious, and when the lust potion takes effect, well what happens, happens,"_ She thought with a smile. "_Even if he doesn't immediately come to me, our time together this morning will be on his mind, and a bit of love potion here and there; maybe another breakfast in bed in a couple of weeks, one that maybe is timed with my most fertile time of the month..." _She knew as the daughter of Molly Weasley she was probably very very fertile. She would have preferred to have waited to have their first child until after she'd left Hogwarts, but it would be more proof of her love for her Harry as compared to the Know-It-All. She put a hand on her stomach as she thought of their child growing there. The thought scared her some. _"But I'll be fifteen and many women have had children at that age. Mum will watch our child until we finish at Hogwarts and then we'll have a home of our own."_

She packed the bottles back in her trunk and returned to the kitchen where she finished cooking the food. When it was done, she loaded a plate with all of Harry's favorites. This she placed on a serving tray along with the cup of pumpkin juice. Her parents' room was on the level above Harry, so she left the tray by his door and walked quickly up the steps. She knocked on her parents' door. "Breakfast is ready mum; I'm going to take a tray to Harry this morning."

"Thank you dear," Came the reply from her mother. "That is so thoughtful of you. Did you remember his juice?"

"Most definitely," Ginny replied as her lips lifted into a smile. "_I definitely remembered his juice."_

When Ginny returned to Harry's door, she first tried the knob. Surprisingly she found it unlocked. She'd been prepared to knock until the appreciative Harry had answered, but she accepted the unlocked door as further proof that what was to occur was fated. She quietly opened the door and bent down to pick up the tray. As she entered the dimly lit room she could hear the rhythmic breathing of her true love and knew he was still sleeping. She sat the tray down on the dresser and reached back to shut and lock the door. She definitely didn't want to be disturbed for the next hour, "_or possibly longer,_" She thought as she wondered what their first time would be like. She, of course knew it was supposed to be painful, but she also knew her Harry would be gentle. Ginny studied herself in the dresser mirror. She wanted to be perfect for her future husband. She was nervous she had to admit, but she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. With a final glance at herself, she turned toward the bed to awaken Harry and tell him of his breakfast. It was then she noticed the brown hair just visible on the other side of her Harry and that his arm was around...

The scream that pierced the household woke everyone who was still asleep. Harry and Hermione had been the closest and quickly sat up in bed, wands in hand as the covers slipped off of them. Footsteps could be heard pounding up and down the steps.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ginny cried out in anguish and anger as she pointed at Hermione.

The doorknob rattled and Arthur Weasley's voice was heard yelling "ALOHOMORA" a second later the door flew open. Molly was right behind Arthur, while Sirius, Fleur (in an extremely sheer nightgown), Bill, and Remus all stormed into the room with their wands out.

"WHAT IS IT?" Sirius yelled still looking around for the threat.

"HER!" Ginny screamed. She forgot herself as she continued. "She's in my Harry's bed."

To add to the confusion Kreacher appeared at that time and tugged at Sirius' sleeve. When Sirius looked down he said. "Master's godson wanted to know if certain things were used. Kreacher saw them used this morning. Kreacher was peeking out from Kreacher's room and saw it. Young redhead put them in the cup."

Molly had not heard Kreacher as she was too busy yelling on her own. "You...You SCARLET WOMAN," She screeched at Hermione. "How dare you bring your muggle corruptions into this house..."

Hermione was tired and sore from the previous day, and in the confusion, the insult by Mrs. Weasley was enough to draw her anger. Her wand came up and "AVIS" left her lips. A loud noise and a flock of bird materialized and started circling close to Molly Weasley.

Molly who had her own wand out banished the bird before aiming her wand at Hermione. "STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry yelled as a shield charm came up between them and deflected the stunner.

Arthur saw the look in Harry's eye and remembered what had happened the last time someone had threatened Hermione. He reached over quickly and pulled his wife's wand down. "Stop it Molly," He ordered. "Are you out of your mind? Attacking Hermione?"

The noise in the room rose as everyone started talking at once.

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. He turned to Hermione, "Have any idea on what's going on?" At the shake of her head, he turned back to everyone. "Why is everyone in my room? And why are you insulting and attacking Hermione?" The last was directly solely at Molly Weasley.

Again everyone started talking at once, but Sirius quieted them down before answering. "We heard Ginny scream and thought there was trouble."

It was then Ron came into the room rubbing his eyes. "What's all the..." He yawned, "shouting about," He then saw Hermione next to Harry wearing her pajamas and Harry in only a pair of sleep pants. He was about to say something but then he caught a glimpse of Fleur and what she was wearing. His face turned red, but his eyes never moved away from her body.

"Will everyone lower their wands?" Arthur asked. "I think it's safe to assume nothing is happening here."

"NOTHING!" Ginny screamed. "She's in bed with my Harry."

"Your Harry?" Hermione replied in a calm voice but she'd turned her wand back to Ginny. That only caused Molly to start another angry discourse.

"Get out of this house," Molly cried out as she pointed toward the bedroom door. "Get out you...you hussy...you strumpet. I should have known you'd be taking advantage of Harry."

Fleur snorted in amusement. "I do not zink she is taking advantage of 'Arry. Eet seems zey both are very, shall we say 'appy," She then saw Ron and his look and realized what she was wearing. "Excuse moi, I need to change," She covered her breasts through the gown and strolled out of the room.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry started as he tried to calm himself, "Do not insult Hermione, I will not stand for it; do you understand? What we do is of no concern of yours. You try to stun her again and you will not like the consequences."

"How dare you threaten me like that young man," Molly replied shrilly, "you need to listen..."

"I need to listen to you?" Harry asked as his eyes flashed dangerously. "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! I appreciate the concern you've had for me, but I will not sit here and listen to you insult my..." He stopped and looked back at Hermione, "I'm tired of it. I am really tired of dealing with this. Let's show them."

Hermione stared at him for two seconds before answering. "Are you sure?"

Harry shrugged. "Do you think Mrs. Weasley is going to let this rest? Besides Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall were right, it's going to come out soon enough. Nothing will change except they know."

"I guess, you know that'll mean Dumbledore too," When Harry nodded, Hermione got out of bed and ignored the red-faced Molly Weasley as she brushed past the red-headed woman who was glaring at her. She walked to Harry's trunk and opened it. She dug to the bottom and pulled out the roll of parchment that Madam Bones had given them a few days earlier. She turned to Ginny who was still glaring at her, "You never had a chance you know. We knew about your plans; we knew about the potions, everything. We can even tell you where you brewed them and from what book you got the potions from."

"Kreacher said it happened this morning," Sirius spoke up. "In the juice."

Hermione's wand was up instantly. "Accio cup."

Ginny looked on in horror as the cup rose from the tray and moved toward Hermione. In the confusion she'd forgot about it. She tried to snatch the cup out of the air, but Hermione beat her to it.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked the ginger-haired girl as she eyed the contents of the cup.

Ginny swallowed as her complexion quickly lightened to an almost ghoulish color. Her eyes never left the goblet in Hermione's hand. Again she grabbed for it, but Hermione moved it away. "Nothing...just pumpkin juice, what makes you think something is in it?" she stammered.

"Nothing is in it? Really?" Hermione asked. She shrugged and held the cup out toward Ron. "Want some pumpkin juice Ron?"

"Yeah thanks," Ron said and reached for the cup. "Is anyone going to eat the food?"

"NO!" Ginny wailed and grabbed for the cup again, but Hermione had already pulled it back out of her reach.

"We knew all along," Hermione told the red-headed girl as she handed the cup to Harry who had left the bed and now stood beside his wife. Hermione then turned back to Ginny. With a wicked grin she handed the parchment to her. "Here. I have an Impervius charm on it, so you can't destroy it. Then again even if you did, it wouldn't change anything. As I said, you never had a chance, Harry isn't just my boyfriend; he is my HUSBAND! I am Mrs. Hermione Jean POTTER!"

Ginny's eyes traveled down the parchment, with each line they grew wider and wider. "NO!" She screamed at the end. "IT CAN'T BE! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! HE SAVED MY LIFE, HE LOVES ME! I KNOW HE DOES!" The parchment slipped from her hands as she reached for her wand. Before her hand had moved a few inches, Hermione's wand was pointed directed at her, not more than two inches from her nose.

"Leave it or you will regret it," Hermione said dangerously.

"You leave my daughter alone you...you hussy," Molly said as she brought back up her own wand. "I want you out of this house this instant. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you will stop threatening Ginny."

"Molly, I wouldn't do that," Sirius said from over her shoulder at the same time Arthur pulled Molly's wand from her hand. "Hermione won't hurt her unless she's forced to. As for her leaving, you seem to forget that this is my house. If you don't want to be in the same house as Hermione, you and your family can always leave. I will not stop you."

"But..." Molly started.

"Want to know what is in that cup?" Hermione cut off Molly with the question. "_Give it to Arthur,"_ When Harry held the cup out to the Weasley Patriarch, she continued. "Sir, we are sure there is either love, jealousy or lust potion in that cup. Maybe a combination of them."

"NO!" Ginny screamed out again and tried to lunge for the cup again.

"Want us to send it to Bulstrode?" Harry asked as Mr. Weasley took the cup.

Ginny's eyes instantly reflected her understanding. "YOU! YOU did it," The rage and desperation she felt surged up and she lunged at Hermione.

Harry had seen it before, but was still surprised when Hermione's fist connected with Ginny's nose. The smaller girl was stopped instantly and looked up in surprise as blood trickled out of her left nostril.

"THAT was for trying to steal my husband," Hermione said.

Molly made a move to physically defend her daughter, but Arthur's voice stopped everyone as he yelled. "STOP!" It was so different from his normal tone, it took everyone by surprise and the room instantly quieted as everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Molly, get Ginny out of here and fix her nose," He commanded as he handed his wife her wand. "Harry, what exactly do you think my daughter has been doing and what's in this cup?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

"Obviously this is some sort of thing that strumpet..." Molly started again as she went to her daughter.

"MOLLY!" Arthur started. "PLEASE be quiet and take care of Ginny. I want to know what is going on and you insulting Miss..." He looked at Hermione, "is it true? What you said?" He nodded at the parchment that had fallen on the floor. When Hermione nodded, he continued, "MRS. Potter, isn't getting us anywhere."

"She can't be; I mean..." Molly argued but stopped as Hermione picked up the parchment from the floor and handed it to her.

"It was a magical bonding," Hermione explained.

Molly recognized the document for what it was and looked at the two teens. "You...you can't be. I mean you're too young for this," Then as she realized it was true she continued. "Why...why didn't you say something?"

"No, we're not too young and we told Professor McGonagall when it happened. As for everyone else, it's because we didn't want it out," Harry exclaimed. "We are still working at being boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"NO!" Ginny exclaimed as she wiped the blood from her face. "HE'S SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! HE LOVES ME! HE...he saved my life, I saw it then...he was standing there with that sword and his wand...he'd slain that monster just to save me. It was just like the stories..." Ginny now had a desperate look on her face. "I was his...his damsel and we'd live happily ever after," She looked at her mother. "It was just like the stories...they were coming true just like you said they might. I...I just needed to get him to notice me...like you did dad. It...it was meant to be..."

"Oh dear..." Molly said. Her eyes looked sadly upon her daughter.

Arthur looked at Molly. "Molly, take Ginny out of here. Get her nose fixed, we'll discuss it later."

Molly swallowed and nodded. She put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and tried to turn her, to guide her out of the room.

"NO!" Ginny screamed again as she turned to Harry, her eyes wide in desperation. "We were meant to be, can't you see that? I...I just want you to love me like I love you. Just give me a chance..."

"I don't love you Ginny, not like that," Harry replied. "You are the sister I never had. Hermione and I, we..." He looked at his wife and they exchanged looks, "we were the ones destined to be together. I'm sorry."

The fire left Ginny at that; tears emerged and she slumped against her mother who guided her out of the room.

"We know your part as well Ron," Harry said as he looked at the boy who'd been his friend at one time. "We know you were trying to potion Hermione."

"Uh..." Ron looked nervously around the room but found no help or understanding in anyone's eyes. "I...I.."

"Just get out of our sight," Hermione ordered. "We know you're jealous and we don't care."

"Just remember that if you ever do anything to hurt Hermione, you will regret it," Harry added. "Do you understand?"

"Uh...yeah," Ron replied as his face reddened. He quickly left the room.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Arthur asked Harry and Hermione as he lifted the cup. His face reflected the anguish he felt for his daughter.

"Sir, we were concerned...well we wanted to wait until you could deal with it," Harry replied honestly. "The first potion she tried to use was only a mild two day one, so we pranked them a little."

"But the last ones; the ones you'll find in that cup are a lot more powerful," Hermione continued. "They came out of a restricted section potions book. She had them stored in her trunk and they're probably still there."

Arthur sighed as he looked at the cup still in his hand before looking back at the teens. "You could have said something since you've been here, why didn't you?"

"Would you've taken it seriously sir? Even if we told you she had the potions in her trunk? Would you've believed her or us?" Hermione asked. "We felt we really had to catch her in the act of using them. Even then we were concerned. I mean Molly told us about how she potioned you and we were afraid it wouldn't be taken seriously."

Arthur nodded. "What do you want done? Do you plan on reporting her?"

"Sir, the whole reason we didn't bring it up at the school was so you could deal with it. Even with Mrs. Weasley, well, being herself; I still have nothing but respect for you and your family."

Arthur let out another deep sigh. "Thank you. Now what is the deal with Ron?"

"He's been cooperating with Ginny, trying to get a potion to Hermione so she'd fall for him," Harry explained. "We think he's just so jealous of me, he wanted the one person who meant the most to me to make it...seem like he's better than me to himself."

"Bill," Arthur said to his eldest son. "Go see what you can find out from Ron and let me know. I need to figure out how to deal with him. Have Fleur check Ginny's trunk."

"Of course," Bill replied. He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry and you too Hermione, sorry that Ron or Ginny would do that to you," He held out his hand. "But congratulations on finding a great wife. Magical bonded marriages are rare you know and are a sure sign of true love."

"Ours might even be a bit more rare than that," Harry replied as he took Bill's hand. "Thanks though."

"And you too Mrs. Potter," Bill said with a smile and a smirk.

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Potter?" Fleur's voice came from the doorway. She now had a silk housecoat on over her gown.

"Yes, they are married love," Bill said to his fiancée. "Seems our two lovebirds had a magical bonding. Beat us to it."

"Zat's wonderful," Fleur said then looked questioningly at the Potters. "Isn't eet?"

"Very much so," Hermione replied as she took Harry's hand in hers. "Though we're still working through boyfriend and girlfriend now, I know that this man is and will be a great husband."

"Oh...Gabrielle ees definitely going to be 'eartbroken."

"Tell her that we still plan on having a real wedding someday, and if she'd like, she can be one of my bridesmaids."

"C'est vrai? I mean is zat true? Oh she'd love it. My little sister loves ze attention."

"Maybe you too?" Hermione suggested. "I don't have many real female friends. Last year, I'd have thought Ginny would have been beside me if the day ever came but..." She shrugged.

"If you still want me when you 'ave ze wedding, of course I would be 'onored, but I am sure you 'ave a Maid of 'Onor in mind already?"

"Thanks, yes...though it might be a very strange wedding if Luna is my Maid of Honor," Hermione replied with a smile. "But it's not going to happen too soon. You'll still get your wedding in before ours."

When everyone had left the room, Harry closed the door and looked at Hermione. "Well it's over. Our marriage is now out and Ginny is no longer a threat."

"How long before Dumbledore is here to tell us what we should do?" Hermione replied.

"An hour, maybe less," Harry said. "But you know what we have to do don't you?"

"What?"

"We have to tell your parents."

Hermione sighed her acknowledgement. "Yes we should. Mum wanted us to come have breakfast anyway."

"Let me tell Sirius so he can let us know when Dumbledore shows up. Then we'll get dressed and head over," He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Even without perfume she smelled good. "I love you Mrs. Potter," He whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione replied.

Hermione left first. She'd get showered at her home and Harry would join her as soon as he was ready. It was thirty minutes later that they were all sitting down to a house-elf made breakfast in the Granger's dining room. Dobby and Winky had places for themselves as well.

"Well did you sleep well last night," Jean asked Hermione with a hint of a smile.

"Very well thank you," she replied. "I was very exhausted and fell right to sleep."

"I'm sure you did."

They started discussing the previous day; taking about what they'd had fun doing and such. Finally Harry broached the subject that they needed to talk about.

"Sir, Ma'am," Harry started cautiously. "There is something we need to tell you and we're not sure how you'll take it."

Richard's eyebrows rose immediately. He could only think of one thing that a boyfriend of his daughter could want to talk about that would start with that sentence, but he forced himself to remain calm and not to jump to any conclusions. In an attempt to portray being calm, he picked up his teacup and took a sip. "And what might that be?" He asked finally as he sat the cup back down.

"Hermione and I...well you know things work a little differently in the magical world right?"

Richard allowed himself to relax. If it was about the magical world, then it wasn't that Hermione was pregnant. "_Anything else, I can handle,"_ He thought.

"Yes, of course," Jean replied as she eyed her daughter trying to get an idea of what was so important.

"Well Hermione and I... the way we fell in love..." Harry looked at his wife. "_Miranda?"_

"_I think so, we don't have to mention the future part, just that we met her."_

Harry nodded and continued, "We...we have a magical love. Something that is very rare even in the magical world."

"What do you mean, magical love?" Richard asked.

"Mum, you know all the books about mythology and gods?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Jean responded. She was now very confused. The conversation didn't seem to be connected at all.

"Well, what if I were to tell you that there are actually gods and goddesses and...and we met one, a real goddess I mean?" Hermione asked. The looks of incredulity told her their answer. "I'm not sure how to proceed unless you believe that part, but I'll try. We met the Goddess of Love, the real Goddess of Love and found out that...that Harry and I were fated to be together."

"Dear," Jean said. "You were just telling me the other night that people in the magical world can control others, are sure this isn't something like that?"

"No, but I...I don't know how to convince you of what I'm saying, but it's real," Hermione said.

"Well keep going and we'll try to follow along," Jean said. "So your love was fated? What exactly does that mean?"

"The Goddess, her name is actually Miranda, well as she explained it, sometimes she sees that love is very important in the future events and finds the love of a person who matches the person in need's love perfectly and binds their love together. We found out that Harry and I...well our lives and love have been bound together before we were even born. The bonding was just waiting for one last thing to happen."

"That sounds a bit dramatic doesn't it?" Jean asked. "But I'll ask the question, what thing to happen?"

"A kiss mum, a kiss to seal our soul bond," Hermione explained. "It happened several weeks ago and when we shared our first kiss, we..." she paused as she remembered the white room and the Goddess, before she continued, "we found ourselves in another place, a place where Miranda could meet with us and explain things."

"It sounds more like you fell asleep and dreamed it all," Richard commented.

"No, but again I'm not sure..."

"_Let's tell them about this..."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes! That way we can prove it if necessary."_

"Maybe we do have a way to prove it, but let me finish first," Hermione said. "As I said we have what's called a soul bond. As Miranda explained it... well have you ever heard the expression love in heart, mind and soul?"

"Of course, there is even a bible verse similar to that and course many poems suggest such a theme, but what does that have to do with this?"

"That's what a soul bond is. It's a connection of our hearts, our minds and our souls."

"What exactly does that mean?" Richard asked.

"Heart, well that's our love for each other," Hermione reached over and took Harry's hand.

"And the rest?"

"Mind, well would you believe we can talk to each other telepathically?" Hermione asked. Again her parents displayed looks of incredulity. "I'm serious, we truly can. In fact that's what proof we can offer. Try us, whatever you want, take us to separate rooms and ask us questions, show us pictures, anything."

Jean remembered the dinner and how they seemed to always know what the other was going to do. It seemed so impossible but... "Ok, so let's presume you can really do that, what is soul?"

"Mum, would you consider yourself linked to Dad? I mean if you were to die, do you think you'd see each other again?"

"Science has never proven anything, but each person has their own religious beliefs, but yes I think we'd be together when the times comes why?"

"What formed that...that connection?" Hermione asked as she took the parchment out of her bag and handed it over to her parents. "Understand that we don't think we truly are but in the magical world..." She swallowed nervously and looked at Harry before looking back at her parents. "Souls being connected is...well it's marriage. We...we're married."

"WHAT!" Richard said in reflex as he grabbed for the parchment lying in front of him. He unrolled it and with Jean, they started reading. "This...this is nonsense. You can't just...just be married," He exclaimed when he'd finished.

"In the magical..."

"Damn the bloody Magical World, you're our daughter."

"Sir, ma'am, we didn't want it like this," Harry said nervously. "We...I mean it's something that is part of the soul bond. We aren't, I mean we're really only trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend until, well until we're ready. I'm not sorry for it though. As I've told you before, your daughter is everything to me."

"This isn't a joke of some sort?" Richard asked lifting the scroll. "Not some sort of game?"

"No sir," Harry replied as he ran his hand through his hair. "Miranda, the Goddess, she said that I needed Hermione's love to...to do what is needed."

"And what exactly would that be?" Richard asked his voice rising.

"We think it's to defeat Voldemort," Hermione answered. "Mum, dad, don't be angry at Harry. He didn't do this; I was even the first to ask for the kiss. I love him and he loves me. We're still just us, two teenagers who will someday get married."

"Sir," Harry said. "Let me do this, maybe I should have done it first but we really didn't plan on revealing this to you until later. Unfortunately we had an issue this morning that forced us to tell several people and we didn't want it to get back to you except through us. But sir, I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter. I promise to love her not for a lifetime, but for an eternity."

"Wouldn't do much good for me to say no would it?" Richard snapped. "I have no say in this, just like everything else since she went through that bloody wall at Kings Cross. She goes off into that world and...and..." He didn't finish but just threw the parchment scroll back at Harry and Hermione.

Harry could feel Hermione's sadness, and he squeezed her hand. "Sir, you do have a say in this. I...I mean until you give your blessing and we have a proper marriage in the muggle world, I won't consider us married. I want Hermione to have her wedding day, one where her parents are happy for her. I hope by then I can prove that I am worthy of her love and your acceptance."

Richard looked at him sharply but Harry continued. "Sir, I can't change the fact we're considered married in the magical world, and I'm very glad that Hermione loves me and we share our connection, but you are her family. I want you to share in her, and our happiness. Until you can really do that, then I will just keep trying, but can you really ask for more than having a marriage and love blessed by the very Goddess of Love herself?"

"Dad even if you do give your blessing, we're not going to run off and get married tomorrow," Hermione explained. "We're not sure when, but it would probably be in two summers or at least our final year at Hogwarts."

"_Boy he's an ornery one isn't he?" _Miranda asked.

Harry caught himself in a smile and apologized. "I'm sorry, but..."

"Miranda just called you ornery," Hermione finished.

"This goddess person is talking to you? Right now?"

"She pops into our heads every so often. She says she has special connections with soul bonded couples."

"_SAYS?" _Miranda asked pointedly, maybe a bit loudly.

"Ok, ok, she DOES have a special connection. She gets a bit ornery herself if I question her," Harry explained.

"_Well we goddesses do get our way don't we?"_

"So that's why?" Jean said. "I wondered, but I didn't want to ask why Dobby and Winky call you Master and Mistress."

"Yes ma'am, they are bonded to us as a family."

"That's also why you said Harry would insist on paying for your school isn't it?"

"Yes mum. He...he insists that everything he owns is now mine as well."

"Richard…" Jean said as she looked at her husband.

Richard Granger shook his head and looked out the window of the dining room for a few seconds. He wasn't ready for this. He could still see his little girl as she was ten years previous in her cute dresses reading her books on the floor. He remembered her losing her first tooth and teaching her to ride her bicycle.

"_And where did the time go?"_ Richard asked himself. "_Now's she a young woman who trying to tell me she's married?" _He swallowed as he realized he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He'd seen the look in his daughter's eyes and knew the young man had truly replaced him in her life. He glanced at his wife and knew what she was thinking, knew that if he wanted to be a part of his daughter's life, he only had one thing he could say. Finally he turned back toward the teens. He could see the unhappiness in his daughter's eyes. He sighed and then continued. "I...I can't say I'm happy that it's like this, but fine, you have my blessing."

Harry could feel the sense of relief and happiness that swept through Hermione as he watched her rush over to the other side of the table and hug her father.

"Thanks dad," she said.

"Two years right?" Richard asked the green-eyed young man who had won his daughter's heart.

"Yes sir, but understand that any communications from the Ministry will probably say Hermione Potter."

*** E E ***

Amelia Bones sat at her desk reviewing the reports from the last few days. Until the return of Voldemort, it had been unusual for her to be at her desk on a Sunday, but she doubted she'd get a day off anytime in the near future. She'd even started sleeping in her office on occasions. Her whole department was now on a seven day rotational schedule to ensure the work was accomplished in a timely manner.

The information from Harry and Hermione's memories had helped a great deal. They'd known that a major attack had occurred that involved giants, but neither had been able to tell her exactly when or where. She'd prepared her people for a giant attack and when it had occurred, they'd been able to respond quickly and decisively with a minimum loss of life. At the moment though, she was still considering what could be done to sever the giant's support of Voldemort. She'd seen the memory of the final battle, several times now in fact, and she knew the giants had been the major obstacle. Too many resources had to be concentrated on them allowing the Death Eaters to kill those who fought.

Albus had proposed an envoy of peace to the giants. He'd sent one the previous year and it hadn't met with much success but he was positive with the right gifts another attempt would be successful. Amelia scoffed at that idea. "_Didn't the man read the books taught in his own school?"_ She wondered. Giants were a belligerent race, prone to killing each other and anyone else for that matter. Even if you made peace with one giant, it only meant he'd be killed and replaced, besides what Voldemort could offer them, the chance to kill and to spread out amongst the land of the muggles, was too attractive to the nature of the giants and was something the Ministry could never match. Scrimgeour had proposed sending the heads of the giants they'd killed back to the giants' enclave as a warning. That suggestion had definite potential no matter how gruesome and unsettling the idea was. It was definitely the type of response the giants would respect. Unfortunately there was the possibility that such an act might lead to an outright war against the giants.

"_Though if we have to fight them, I'd prefer it to be without the support of the Death Eaters," _Amelia thought. She abhorred the idea of killing the giants, but the potential loss of life if they didn't get them out of the war was too great to not consider it. "_Could I get help from the ICW?" _She wondered and then sighed. "_No, not with Dumbledore back as Supreme Mugwump,"_ She thought.

Amelia felt a headache coming on, but there was still so much to do. There was one other thing that needed to be done very quickly. That final battle showed another dangerous foe, one that could not be ignored. The Acromantula colony that Dumbledore had allowed to grow unchecked near his castle. She called for her receptionist.

"Yes, ma'am?" The receptionist said a few seconds later.

"Have the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures report to me immediately and have him bring someone who's familiar with Acromantulas."

"Yes ma'am."

When the door closed, Amelia sighed. She reached into a drawer and removed a headache potion. After quickly downing it, she picked up another report from her desk and started reading. The investigation into Yaxley had resulted in several other people being arrested and many others who never returned to work like young Mr. Flint. The suggestion to make the Unforgivables taboo had been started, but it'd be another week before it was fully implemented. It'd been Tonks who'd suggested making 'Morsmordre' taboo as well as several other darker spells that were often used by Death Eaters. Scrimgeour was working on the response plan they would use. The inherent risks to the response teams had to be considered. If Voldemort caught on to what they were doing, he could arrange ambushes against the teams, but Amelia felt it was worth the risk.

That brought her mind to the other issue that had come out of Harry and Hermione's future revelation, the Goblins' ability to disarm polyjuice potions and Imperius curses. She'd tried to approach the goblins directly but had been refuted. They'd claimed to not know anything about such defenses. "_Damn, I hate trying to deal with the Goblins," _She thought. "_If there is no gain for them, they have no desire to cooperate and in this war, they're refusing to take a side."_

*** E E ***

Voldemort was pacing the floor of the room he considered his throne room, deep in concern. The attack by the giants had started out as planned, but they'd quickly been overwhelmed by a responding Ministry force. It was if they'd known giants were coming but not exactly where or when. "_It's probably not Potter then,_" He thought. "_The Ministry would have been waiting if he'd seen the plans through our connection. It's just the Ministry is proving to be a formidable enemy," _The loss of Yaxley had been critical Voldemort knew. His ability to tell of the Aurors' plans and defenses was something Voldemort had come to depend on, but now that advantage was gone. Voldemort was especially disappointed in the lost opportunity to eliminate the head of the DMLE which would have sent the department into confusion and allowed further penetration of his agents.

"_It will take time, but I'll rebuild my connections and control of that department,"_ The Dark Lord thought. But for now, he had another issue he must deal with. He sat down and with a wave of his wand the door at the end of the hall opened. After a couple of seconds a person entered and walked defiantly toward the throne. When he neared, he bowed and went to a knee where he stared at the floor just as he'd been instructed to do.

Voldemort sat staring at the blond-haired boy who knelt before him for several long seconds. He was the son of a man who had been loyal and clever until his failings at the Ministry. "What do you wish young Draco? Why did you ask for this audience?" He asked in his high-pitched hissing voice. He was annoyed by the defiant manner the boy had strutted up to his thrown and the slight hesitation he'd seen before the boy had knelt.

Draco had been instructed not to look up. He stared at the floor and could just see the robes of the Dark Lord in front of him. He'd entered the chamber with confidence and purpose, but as he knelt before the Dark Lord himself, beads of sweat formed on his brow and one of them slipped down his cheek. Still he'd asked for this audience and he was determined for the revenge that burned in his heart. He'd practiced what he wanted to say and now the words came just as he'd recited them to himself a multitude of times. "M'lord, I want to serve. As my father before me, I want to serve. I want to avenge my father and reclaim the honor that is the Malfoy name."

"Eloquently said," Voldemort replied softly. "But what does a sixteen year old child offer that I can use?"

Draco wasn't prepared for such a question. He'd expected the Dark Lord to accept him immediately. The Malfoy name in itself was evident to what he offered. He frantically started searching for a response, one that would be of use, only one came to mind. "Potter."

"Potter?" The Dark Lord asked. "Harry Potter? Are you suggesting that you can do something my other servants can not?"

"I...I know him sir," Draco replied, still staring at the floor. "I know his weaknesses."

"You know his weaknesses do you? Tell me young Malfoy, what do you think his weakness is?"

"His friends my Lord," Draco replied without hesitation. "Especially the mudblood; the way to Potter is through her."

"Tell me about her?" Voldemort commanded.

"She's nothing sir, just a mudblood as I said," Draco replied. "She's a teacher's favorite, always trying to prove she's better than everyone else. Professor Snape calls her a know-it-all. Potter is dating her now, though I don't know why he'd lower himself to such filth."

Voldemort rose from his chair and started another thoughtful pace while ignoring the kneeling boy. Finally he sat back down and commanded. "Look at me young Draco," As the young man's eyes rose to meet his, he continued. "Yes, I think you are deserving of your father's place. After you take the mark, I have just the plan for you."

"Yes M'lord," Draco said. "I will do whatever you command."

"That was never in question, at least if you wish to live," Voldemort declared softly. "You will be the cornerstone of my plan. You will find a way to capture this mudblood of Potter and bring her to me. I want you to do it from Hogwarts, under the very nose of Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort knew doing that would drive Potter away from Dumbledore so that even if he couldn't be coaxed away to save his precious mudblood, he'd be easier to capture and kill away from the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Draco's grey eyes reflected the confidence he felt. This was truly a way to reclaim the name of Malfoy in the eyes of the Dark Lord. "Yes M'Lord. I am thankful of the confidence you place in me."

"As you should be," The Dark Lord said. "You'll need a little help I think. Find a way for your soon-to-be brothers to get into the castle and they will provide the distractions necessary for you to capture her with little danger to your safety."

"Yes M'Lord," Draco replied. "I'll find a way."

"You will stay here for the rest of the summer," Voldemort continued. "You'll be taught what you need before you return to Hogwarts."

"Thank you M'lord."

When Draco had been dismissed, Voldemort next called his spy in the midst of Dumbledore's order. Severus arrived several minutes later.

"M'lord, how may I serve?" Severus asked as he knelt before his master.

"Severus, my faithful servant," The Dark Lord started in his smooth hissing voice, "What news can you tell me of the Order?"

"Albus continues to be concerned about Potter's safety," Severus replied. "He thinks Black's influence is causing the boy to disregard his opinions. Frankly it's the same recalcitrant attitude he's always shown that Dumbledore has blithely overlooked."

"Interesting," Voldemort said. "Anything else?"

"Dumbledore is doing something that occupies a great deal of his time but he is not forthcoming about what it is," Snape said. "He disappears for long periods of time and never offers a reason."

"Inform me if it is anything of importance."

"Yes M'lord," Snape said. "Is there anything else?"

"There is one other thing," Voldemort said after a moment. "What has been the Order's response to the Dementors?"

"As you'd expect; they try to get there if they can, most of them are proficient with the Patronus Charm. They helped the Ministry disperse them last night."

"Do they deploy in groups or individuals?"

"Depends on the number of Dementors; individually to cover more area if they need to."

"That's very informative," Voldemort replied as he sat back in his chair and thought. It was a full minute before his thoughts returned to the man kneeling before him. With a dismissive gesture he said. "You may go."

"Yes M'lord," Snape rose and bowed, backing away. As he neared the door he remembered who he had seen when he had arrived. "M'lord, if I may? I noticed Lucius' son when I arrived."

"Yes, but he is none of your concern."

"My apologies, I should not have asked, but..." Snape hesitated knowing he was treading on very thin ice, "if his mother does not know where he is, she is sure to ask my assistance. What can I tell her?"

"You are to tell her nothing," Voldemort commanded. "He will arrive home shortly before he is to return to Hogwarts with a satisfactory excuse. Why he is here is none of your concern."

"Forgive me," Snape said as he bowed. "I shall not ask again," He backed out of the door and was gone.

** E E **

"Are you alright Moony?" Sirius asked. It was early evening and that night was the full moon. The two of them were sitting in the lounge working their way through a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. They each were on their third glass of the potent liquid. Sirius had waited until now before starting the conversation he wanted with his old friend.

"I guess," Moony replied. "Wolfsbane always makes me feel a bit melancholy."

"You still have a few hours before the moon's out," Sirius said as he looked at his watch. "Can you believe the kid is married?"

"It is remarkable isn't it?" Remus replied. "Have to admit, Hermione does remind me a lot of Lily."

"That she does. She's got the same brains and did you see that punch? That was definitely like Lily in temper," Sirius shook his head as he continued guiding the conversation to where he wanted it. "Can you believe we've seen both James and now Harry married and we're still a couple of old bachelors?"

Remus took a sip of his Firewhisky and studied the glass for a few seconds before replying. "I'm sure someday the great Padfoot will fall for a beautiful woman and settle down to have a litter of puppies."

"I've actually been thinking of that," Sirius replied. "Remember James when Harry was first born, that look he had?" At the nod from his friend he continued. "I've been wondering what it'd be like to hold a kid of my own."

"A worrisome thought for the entire world, let me assure you," Remus smiled as he glanced at his friend. "No, I'm sure you'll make a great father if, and it is a big if, you can find someone to actually marry you."

"Hey."

"Just kidding my old friend. I am sure someday you will make some fine lady happy and you will have that child or puppy to carry on the new Black motto."

"What about you?" Sirius asked. This was the crux of the conversation. He'd started it just to get Remus talking about women and marriage.

Remus shrugged. "You know I can never marry. I can't be that close to anyone, to endanger someone I care about..."

"Oh, so you're saying you didn't care about me and James all of those years?"

Remus shook his head. "You know how dangerous that was; we should never have done it."

"But you now have wolfsbane," Sirius reminded his friend. "Find yourself a nice woman who'll make sure you take it like a good werewolf. She'll fluff the pillows you curl up on and then stroke your fur until you fall asleep."

"No, I could never do that to her, she des..."

"Her?" Sirius pounced. "You have someone you like don't you?"

"Just drop it Sirius," Remus pleaded. He took a sip from his glass. "Even if there was someone, I...I could never... no just drop it."

"I already know who it is," Sirius told his friend. "And you know she likes you."

Remus glanced up, a little slower than he normally would considering he had almost three glasses of Firewhisky down. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me to tell you," He settled back down and took another sip. "Like I said, just drop it. It can never happen."

"Why?" Sirius asked as he took his own swallow of alcohol.

"Because I could never do that to her, not being what I am," He took a large swallow of the liquid and looked over at his friend. "She...she deserves much better than anything I can..." Lupin ended with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Tell me Moony," Sirius began in reply, "what did you think of yourself when you got to Hogwarts? Did you think you deserved the friendship of three kids who decided the person you were was what was important and not what you were?"

Moony swirled the liquid in his glass but said nothing.

"Not for a single moment in my life since, have I ever regretted being your friend. Don't you think this woman should have the same chance?" Sirius drained his glass and got up. "I'm going over to an old friend's house to see how her review went. Do you remember Isabelle Grealsom?"

"Yeah, I remember her," Lupin replied. "She married someone though...Thomas Edgecombe I think."

"Yeah, Thomas died a few months back. Anyway I ran into her at the Ministry and she wasn't doing so well. I thought I'd drop in and see how she's holding up."

"Comforting a widow?" Remus asked.

"Looked like she could use a friend," Sirius replied.

"Tell her I said hello," Remus said as he lifted his glass.

"I will," Sirius agreed. He got up and walked toward the door. When he got there, he turned back to his old friend. "I wasn't lying you know, I do know who it is. Remus if it's me that's holding you back, you and Tonks have my full blessing. I couldn't think of anyone better for her," He turned and walked out the door leaving Remus staring open-mouthed at the spot he'd left.

It was another minute before Remus recovered enough to mutter, "That Son of a Bitch," Only to remember that's exactly what Sirius was.


	27. Chapter 27 Dumbledore finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters found in the published Harry Potter books. I do claim Miranda, the Goddess of Love and Death sitting on a floor laying out mousetraps.

A/N: On July 1st, later in this chapter, I will be converting from JKR Rowling based 5th year calendar to JK Rowling based 6th year calendar. July 1st in the 5th year calendar would have fallen on a Wednesday, but in the 6th year calendar it is changed to Monday (which, incidentally is actually correct in the true calendar)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**June 30th 1996 continued**

"Wonder why he hasn't shown yet?" Hermione asked as she looked at her watch. They had been expecting Dumbledore to arrive any minute after they had revealed their marriage to the Weasleys and yet the morning had turned into afternoon and now it was evening and still the Headmaster had not shown. It had become very frustrating because they didn't dare return to Hermione's house via the cabinet for they were sure Dumbledore would show up the instant they left.

"I don't know," Harry replied as he glanced at the door for the hundredth time. "Maybe he's busy."

"Maybe we should ask someone, or at least find out what's happening with Ron and Ginny," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, maybe so. Should be about time for dinner though I don't think I want to eat at the table this evening."

As if someone was reading their minds, a knock started on the door. "Arry, 'Ermione? May I come in? I 'ave your dinner."

"One second," Harry replied as he quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Fleur stood there with a tray encumbered with various dishes, all giving off the most aromatic of smells. "After zis morning, Mr. Weasley zought it might be a good idea for me to bring your food. 'E didn't think you would want to eat with ze rest of zem right now."

"No, I can't say I would want to eat with Ginny or Ron," Harry admitted as he lifted a cover off of a dish. The smell was inviting. "So no love potions? Lust potions?"

"Non, but if you wish me to sample zem first I will," Fleur offered with a tired smile. "Zough if I suddenly 'ave desires for Ginny or Ron, please restrain me."

"Thanks, but I was kidding, well mostly," Harry replied. "How is everyone?"

Fleur sat down on the bed as she let out a sigh. "Eet 'as been a long day. I found four different bottles of potions in Ginny's trunk and gave zem to Arthur."

"What's happening to Ginny and Ron?"

"Zey 'aven't included me so I can only tell you what I 'ave overheard," Fleur explained. "Ron 'as been in 'is room all day but I'm not sure of ze extent of 'is punishment. Bill is trying to get 'is parents to take Ginny to Saint Mungos. 'E's seriously afraid she might do something drastic, but Arthur and Molly are reluctant for some reason."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know, but I know zey 'ave been trying to contact Dumbledore all day with no success. Even zeir Patronuses are not getting to 'im."

"Are they really that desperate to tell him about us that it's more important than Ginny?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I can't see why it would..." Hermione's eyes flew open, "What if...no he wouldn't have..."

"What?"

"The Chamber...I mean afterwards. I...I don't remember anything being done for Ginny. I mean we got home and then after only a month they were off to Egypt."

"So...maybe she didn't need any help."

"Or they were told that she didn't need any help...persuaded in fact."

"WHAT? Who would do..." Harry stopped as he realized what Hermione was suggesting. "You're thinking Dumbledore aren't you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied and as she glanced toward Fleur she continued in her mind. "S_he'd been possessed by Voldemort AND had discovered a Horcrux. Do you think Dumbledore would allow her to tell her story to anyone who'd take it seriously? There is no way he could risk someone else might have recognized what the diary was."_

"Why would ze 'Eadmaster do such a thing_?"_ Fleur asked.

_"_I...I don't know," Hermione lied to Fleur. "Maybe he didn't want the dangers of Hogwarts getting out."

"Oui, zat might be possible. I will let Bill know of your concerns," Fleur rose from the bed and moved toward the door. "I better go back downstairs. I would 'ate if Molly...eh...laissez tomber."

"Fleur," Hermione called as the Veela witch opened the door. "As I said the other day, Mrs. Weasley will come around, but remember that there are far worse things than a future mother-in-law harassing you. You and Bill are both healthy and are in love. That's what really matters."

"Oui, I suppose so," Fleur replied.

"If it gets too bad, move out," Harry said. "We really don't need you here for my protection. That's not to say I don't appreciate the sacrifice, but I'd prefer you and Bill to be where you're happy."

Fleur shrugged. "And as I said, I will not run away. I will...eh...endure for Bill's sake. Family is important to 'im."

"I'm sure your happiness is important to him as well," Hermione argued.

"I will not force 'im to choose." Fleur's tired expressions developed an edge of determination.

"I understand," Harry said and he did since he'd faced the same circumstances with Hermione's parents. "I di…I mean I wouldn't want Hermione to have to choose between her parents and me either. Just take a break ever so often and if you ever want to talk, you know where to find us.

"You're an old married couple now?" Fleur asked as her face relaxed into a smile. "Giving advice on relationships?"

"Something like that," Hermione grinned. "Like I said this morning, I can use friends and would like to think you're one of them."

"You don't think I'm going to steal your 'usband?" Fleur didn't have many female friends either since they were all afraid their boyfriends or husbands would find her more attractive and desirable.

"No," Hermione replied as she glanced at Harry before turning back to Fleur. "Though I'm sure he finds you attractive, I know he loves me. Besides, if you're willing to put up with Molly, I know you're in love with Bill."

Fleur smile grew larger. "Oui, I do love 'im. Friends zen."

"Friends."

"I better go back downstairs for dinner, zey will be waiting for me."

"Thanks for bringing our food," Harry said.

"I'm glad I did," Fleur replied.

"Can you ask Sirius to come up?"

Non, 'e is gone."

"Where?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious that someone was clearing the way for Dumbledore to approach them without Sirius around to provide protection.

"Something about a friend and 'ow 'er review went I think," Fleur replied.

"Oh, that would probably be Marietta's mother," Hermione said.

Once Fleur had left the room, Harry and Hermione started on their dinner. As they ate, the conversation returned to Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets.

"I really think Ginny needed help then," Hermione said after a few bites. "Think about it; her mind had been wrenched open by Voldemort's soul. Think of that vision of you as she woke up? What it might have done? Remember what she said this morning, about you being there with the Sword of Gryffindor? 'I saw it, he was standing there with that sword and his wand, he'd slain the monster just to save me'," Hermione parroted Ginny as best she could before she continued. "Her mind was literally open to all and the image of you there and the Basilisk...it would have been like something from an epic story..."

"With her as the damsel," Harry added with a sigh.

"It would have been a powerful sight, one that would have fused deep within her damaged psyche."

"And she probably got no help separating the fantasy from the reality," Harry said. "Dumbledore."

"Most likely," Hermione agreed. "That was also the summer Mrs. Weasley mentioned the love potions she gave Mr. Weasley. Something else that might have lodged in her damaged mind," The rest of the meal passed in continued conversation. When they'd finished, they loaded up the tray with the dishes and Harry put it outside the door. As he closed and locked the door he heard Hermione gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he whirled to face his wife. Thoughts that the food might have been tampered with after all raced through his mind. He had already pulled the Bezoar from his pocket when Hermione shook her head that it wasn't necessary.

"I just had a thought…about Dumbledore and why no one can contact him. What if he went after the ring?" Hermione face showed the concern she felt. "What if he did and we changed enough for Snape not to be able to help him this time?"

Harry thought about that possibility, of Dumbledore succumbing to the dark magic, of the Headmaster lying dead somewhere, maybe even in his own office. Frustration swept through him as his eyes hardened. "Go back to your house and have Dobby and Winky go to Hogwarts and…and check his office," Harry's eyes swept the room as he thought. "I…I don't know where the Gaunt home is but maybe Madam Bones…" He stopped speaking when they heard the locked doorknob rattle and then a familiar grandfatherly voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Harry, Hermione may I have a word?"

A wave of relief flooded through the two teens. Though they definitely had no love of Dumbledore after what they had learned, they both knew he was still important in the fight against Voldemort. Harry had started back to the door to open it when Hermione's voice in his head stopped him. "_Don't. He might recognize the cabinet if he comes in here," _She warned.

"_I should have thought of that,"_ Harry replied as his eyes moved to the large cabinet. "We'll be downstairs in a minute sir."

A pause but then Dumbledore replied. "Very well, I shall await you in the Drawing Room."

"Do you think he overheard us?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe. We'll see what questions he asks us. I'm going to call Sirius just in case."

"Good idea."

"Sirius Black," Harry called to the mirror and his godfather answered it in fifteen seconds.

"What's going on Harry?" Sirius asked as a female voice could be heard in the background.

"Dumbledore's here finally. Think you can come back and give us some support if we need it?"

"Think I'm going to miss you telling..." Sirius paused as he realized he was about to give out the secret. "Telling him that? I'll be there in five minutes."

"How did Mrs. Edgecombe's hearing go?" Hermione asked and they both saw Sirius look questioning off to his side.

"She's suspended for two more weeks without pay and then will return under probation, but she'll retain her job," Sirius replied when he looked back at the mirror and then glanced away again as he said something to someone out of sight before turning back. "She wants to say thank you, she knows your words made the difference."

"I just believe in being fair," Harry said with a shrug. "I hope she'll let someone know if she's pressured like that again."

"I'm sure she will. Now let me get going so I can be there."

Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair stirring a cup of tea when Harry and Hermione entered the Drawing Room. He lifted his gaze from his cup when they entered, and his blue eyes didn't leave them until they had taken a seat, side-by-side on a sofa across from him.

"Well good evening Harry and Hermione," The Headmaster started as he sat the teacup on a spindly-legged table beside his chair. "It seems I missed out on some exciting news in my absence."

"Absence?" Harry asked in an innocent tone. "Where have you been?"

"Australia. The wards upon Privet Drive failed completely last evening so I had no choice but to act in regards to your Aunt and Uncle," Dumbledore explained. "Your idea was as good as any I could devise, so they are currently looking for a home just outside Perth," He didn't want to explain that he'd had to travel with the Dursleys to ensure his magic considered those precautions enough when it came for providing for their safety.

"Did you actually use Chuckles?"

"No, but Dudley Dursley is now Charles, who goes by Chuck to his friends," Dumbledore replied as he kept his gaze upon the teens.

"So...no one is going to call him Chuck then."

"Maybe in his new persona he might be different but that is not of concern now. I do believe you have something to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not really, besides, I'm sure Arthur and Molly have already done that," Hermione said. "Why is it a concern of yours?"

"Miss Gr... or I guess I should say Mrs. Potter?"

"So a parchment says," Hermione replied with a shrug as she refused to rise to the bait.

"I've put much effort in trying to accommodate these rebellious attitudes of you two. I was young once and understand, but please do not continue in these endeavors."

"How is it rebellious in asking why Harry and I having a marriage bond is the concern of the Headmaster of Hogwarts? We are not planning on asking for married housing, or of any other special treatment when it comes to our schooling. If you wish to be notified of my official name change, consider it done."

Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to darken some before he answered. "Do you have so little concern for yours or Harry's safety? Just you two dating would draw Voldemort's attention; that you are married puts you in a perilous situation. Don't you think that such dangers would be my concern?"

The sound of someone running heavily up the steps could be heard from the outside the door. The door flew open a few seconds later as a heavily panting Sirius came through the door. "Did I...I miss it?" He panted.

"Molly or Arthur had already told him it seems," Harry said. "But make yourself comfortable, we're just trying to figure out why it's any of Dumbledore's business."

"So you knew about this?" Dumbledore asked Sirius with a clear look of disappointment.

"They told me," Sirius replied still trying to catch his breath.

"We told Professor McGonagall as soon as we realized it," Hermione added. "We asked her not to tell you."

"But why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think we've already covered that," Harry replied. "When we know someone is hiding critical facts and changing memories, it doesn't go very far in allowing me to continue to trust that person. Throw in the fact you've been manipulating me for my whole life..."

"As I have already explained, I did what I thought was appropriate and necessary for your safety. Even if I did regret any of my actions, I can't change what has happened," Dumbledore replied. "But I had thought we'd worked past that."

"Are you saying you've told us everything that might concern us in regards to Voldemort?" Harry asked bluntly.

Dumbledore paused for a beat but then replied. "I have told you everything I feel you need to know. After a lifetime of experiences, I have come to know much. It would not be possible to convey all of that to you, nor would it be prudent."

"Then you must understand when we feel there are things that aren't 'prudent' to tell you sir," Harry replied as he took Hermione's hand. "What happens between us is personal. Or do you think we owe you a bloody explanation every time we kiss?"

Dumbledore sighed as he lifted his cup of tea and took a sip. He then turned his gaze back to Harry and Hermione, "As I explained, I am very much concerned for the possible peril this might have placed the two of you in. I am only trying to look out for your safety."

"Starting now are you?" Harry snorted.

Dumbledore ignored the jibe as he turned to Hermione, "In regards to this development Miss...Mrs. Potter, I think it is best if you remain here at Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer as well."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"When this news gets out, you will be in grave peril," Dumbledore explained. "Here you'll be safe."

"I won't do it sir," Hermione answered in a firm voice. "I have spent too little time with my parents in the last few years and I refuse to surrender what little I have this summer. Or do you think the wards you placed around my parent's home are inadequate?"

"I truly must insist..."

"INSIST?" Hermione exclaimed. "Insist on what? That I remain a prisoner?"

"Sir," Harry started a voice steeped in barely controlled fury. "I told you that you will not control me anymore and the same goes for my wife. You may suggest and you may give your advice, but the next time you insist on anything when it concerns Hermione or myself, you'll find just how rebellious I can be."

"Harry please be reasonable," Dumbledore pleaded. He then eyed Sirius. "Can you not explain it to him? Surely you can see the danger he and now Hermione are in."

"What I know is Harry and Hermione have been ambushed twice in the past couple of weeks," Sirius replied. "In those ambushes, Voldemort has lost quite a few men who will not be killing anyone else. I'd say the kids can take care of themselves."

"And that doesn't bother you? The deaths? I understand that Harry was defending his friends and the ones he loves, but do you really want him to have to continue to murder people? Continue to have blood on his hands?"

"Killing someone and murdering someone are two entirely different things sir," Hermione replied coldly. "We aren't actively seeking out Death Eaters, but if they choose to pursue us, then we will defend ourselves anyway we have too."

"That is why I implore you to stay here at Grimmauld place so you aren't faced with that danger."

"Sir, I am spending a great deal of time here as I'm sure the Weasleys have informed you," Hermione said. "I also have had Sirius escort me to and from my parents since the attack, but I will not give up my time with my family. If you think the wards you have put up there are faulty then I suggest you improve them. If you'd like to provide me AND my parents with emergency portkeys, I will be glad to accept them, but do not attempt to dictate where I shall spend my time."

Miss Gran...Mrs. Potter, when word gets out about your marriage, Voldemort will seek you out as he has sought out Harry."

"We aren't advertising our marriage," Harry said. "Besides us, very few people know of it. Madam Bones even made the information level two, whatever that means. But it supposed to make the records unavailable. So unless you plan on telling Snape or if you think the Weasleys will spread the word, I see little danger of the knowledge of our marriage getting out. At least until we get to Hogwarts. The world knows we are boyfriend and girlfriend and that's exactly how we want it for now."

Dumbledore sighed as he picked up his cup of tea again. His eyes continued to gaze at the teens over the lip of the cup as he took another sip. Finally he sat it back on its saucer before replying. "It is obvious I cannot change your minds in this matter, so I will consider your recommendations and we may need to discuss it further at another time. Now may I ask why you found it necessary to attack Mrs. Weasley this morning?"

"Attacked Mrs. Weasley? Her daughter was caught trying to potion Harry and she's complaining about a flock of birds?" Hermione rolled her eyes but then continued, "Let's see, outside of the fact I was startled awake by an ear piercing scream after a long... long day of studying," She just avoided saying a long day at Alton park. "only to find several people staring at me with Molly Weasley calling me some very unkind words and trying to order me out of Sirius' house? Did she mention she tried to stun me?"

"She was only trying to defend herself," Dumbledore replied. "But did it not occur to you that she had reasons for her words?"

"Reasons to call me a scarlet woman? A harlot?" Hermione replied in indignation. "What reasons could she possibly have had for insulting me like that?"

"She had no idea you were married. I'm sure if she did, she'd have never said those things. Surely you must realize your actions in being in the same bed with Harry would be frowned upon."

"By whom?" Hermione asked. She could feel Harry was about to explode and squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him. "It is none of Molly Weasley's business what Harry and I do. My mother knew I was in that bed and Sirius knew as well. THEY are the only people Harry and I have to answer to. What Molly Weasley should be concerned about is her daughter trying to give my husband potions while her son did the same to me."

"Potions it seems you knew about but chose to tell no one of them," Dumbledore said. "How could Arthur and Molly know they needed to act?"

"Though it is none of your business," Harry said. "We've already explained our reasons to Arthur."

"And hopefully they get Ginny some help," Hermione added hoping to get a reaction from Dumbledore.

"That would only bring the matter to the authorities when it is obviously just a crude attempt at snaring a tempting target by an infatuated lovesick teen," Dumbledore replied. "I understand you, yourselves were wanting to avoid it becoming a matter for the Ministry."

"A crude attempt?" Harry asked. "Those potions were from a highly advanced potions book from the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library. There was nothing crude about the attempt." Harry fought his temper down again and then continued. "It's true that we don't want her charged with a crime, but Ginny needs help."

"I've looked into the matter, and I assure you as I have assured Arthur and Molly, Ginevre only needs a few calming droughts and she'll be fine. She's disappointed of course, as can be expected when a teen is suffering from unfulfilled infatuation. But she's young and the young always recover faster than we think."

It was only a sharp, "_HARRY NO!_" from Hermione that kept Harry from leaping off of the sofa in anger and frustration. "_It won't do any good. He's made up his mind and no matter what we say; he's not going to change it. Hopefully Fleur talking to Bill will help or Ginny can get help once Voldemort is dead, but right now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would follow Dumbledore off the proverbial cliff."_

Harry gritted his teeth as he glared at the Headmaster. Finally he calmed enough to nod. "We're married, Ginny's in need of calming drafts and my Aunt and Uncle are in Australia, got anything else to discuss with us?"

"Harry I am just trying to help, why must you be so hostile?" Dumbledore asked. "As I explained, I do feel you should have told me of your marriage so I could ensure Hermione's protection as well as your own. I went to great trouble to safeguard your relatives who, though you experienced hard times with them, I'm sure you'll want to reconcile with someday and you must see that had you brought your suspicions of Ginny and Ronald to myself or someone else, we could have prevented all that happened this morning from happening."

"If you say so sir," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "Is there anything else? We would like to get back to our studying."

"Ah, speaking of studying," Dumbledore said. "Minerva informed me of her plan to remove Ronald from being a Prefect. I truly feel that would be a mistake."

"MISTAKE?" Hermione roared. "He's an incompetent prefect, a lousy student and he tried to give me potions to influence my feelings for him."

"I think your current feelings are causing you to exaggerate Mr. Weasley's prefect abilities. You expressed none of these complaints during the last year," Dumbledore said. "I understand he is jealous of your relationship, but again I think had you told him of your bonding, your disagreement would never have occurred. Besides, would you really throw away years of friendship with someone because of a simple mistake on his part? Are you really turning your back on a friend at the very moment he needs your support?"

"Simple mistake?" Harry asked incredulously. "Trying to potion my wife is not a 'simple mistake'. Besides sir," This time the 'sir' had a distinct tone to it. "This isn't the first time he's been jealous of me."

"And the two of you were able to see past those differences and return to being the best of friends," Dumbledore replied. "Something I'm sure you can do again."

"Something that will NOT happen again," Harry exclaimed.

"But surely..."

"Sir," Hermione cut off the Headmaster, "Neither Harry nor I wish to continue our friendship with Ron. What he did this time is unforgivable. Now if you're serious about keeping Ron as a prefect, then you will need to find a second one as well. For if you truly consider Ron a representative of the Professors of Hogwarts, then I'd feel insulted to be considered the same. He refuses to take any of the responsibilities being a prefect requires while abusing the powers he receives. Then again maybe he does represent at least some of the Professors of Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Lockhart come to mind."

"It was a trying year for all don't you think?" Dumbledore asked. "He might not have lived up to the expectations but I'm sure with the..."

"Sir, it is your choice what you do," Harry said holding up his hand. "But I will say that Ron would be happier as Quidditch captain than as a Prefect. If you truly want to give him incentive to be better, that is the way."

"Ah, so you do still care about the young man," Dumbledore smiled. "Well if that's what it will take for you to mend your friendship, I will discuss it further with Minerva."

"_He's delusional,"_ Hermione exclaimed to her husband. "_Why is he trying so hard to push our friendship with Ron? Do you think he blames himself for the horrors done by Grindelwald because of their lost friendship_?_ Or maybe Ariana?_"

"_I don't know, maybe. But it could be he wants the Weasleys to continue to be an influence on me and without Ron, it might slip away fast," _Harry replied and then to Dumbledore. "You misunderstand me sir, I will not, in any way, ever allow Ron Weasley near my wife again. Our friendship will never be mended. You do what you must, but if he is a prefect, Hermione has already told you she will not be. If Ron sits near us, we will leave. If he speaks to either of us, we will ignore him. If he ever threatens Hermione or me, then...then he will regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I will give you time to work through your anger. Obviously the events of this morning are still too raw for you to think clearly."

"We told you basically the same thing in your office so it's not my anger, it's a fact," Harry said as he rose from the sofa.

"Just let me know if I need to return my badge," Hermione added as she stood as well. "But sir, you need to consider if you are truly doing what is best for Hogwarts. You are the Headmaster sir. If the school and the students in that school are not your highest priority, then maybe you should consider relinquishing your position. Now if you'll excuse us. As we said earlier, we have studying to do," Without another glance at Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione walked out of the Drawing Room.

When they were safely back in Harry's room with the door locked and the Muffliato charm up they sat back on the bed.

"Can you believe him?" Harry exclaimed. "Acting like we were the ones at fault with Ginny and Ron?"

"I think he is trying to minimize Ginny's wrongdoing so the Weasleys do not take her for healing and Ron, well it could be either of the things we discussed."

"Will you really give up your Prefect badge?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "For what it means to me compared to you, definitely. But I'm not sure it would be the best thing to do. Who would they get to replace me? Lavender? Pavarti? Besides we'd lose all protection from the Slytherins not to mention Ron."

"Ron would get his prefect badge pinned in a very uncomfortable place if he tried anything. As for the Slytherins, I don't care, I've already told Dumbledore I'll deal with them if I have too."

"I know, but it would be better if you're a Prefect and can work from a position of authority," Hermione replied. "Hopefully McGonagall will do the right thing."

"Guess we'll know soon."

"Maybe I'll write her and let her know what happened. Dumbledore might think I'm bluffing and not tell her," Hermione said. "Hedwig's still out hunting?"

"I told her not to hurry."

"I'll write the letter tonight and give it to Dobby or Winky. They can take it to a Hogwart's owl. That'll make sure Professor McGonagall has it tomorrow morning," Hermione glanced at her watch. "It's late. I need to get back home," She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed her husband. "Think you can come over tomorrow evening?" She murmured when the kiss ended.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought...maybe we'd just spend time with my parents," Hermione replied. "Mum will probably watch tennis, but maybe we can do something together."

"I'd like that," The two of them just held each other as they enjoyed the contact. Then Harry asked. "Speaking of tennis, have any idea what Sirius is hiding from us?"

"No, but it's Sirius and the Goblins. It can't be anything good can it?" Hermione replied.

"Guess we'll find out...when is the last day of this Tennis thing anyway?"

"The seventh is the scheduled men's final, a week from now."

***** E E *****

The full moon that was high in the late night sky sent brilliant moonbeams through the windows of Dumbledore's office. Several flickering candles added their light as well. As if planned, the moonlight currently was illuminating the high backed chair that Dumbledore sat in behind his desk. He didn't notice the light as he was lost in silent contemplation of the latest revelation concerning Harry Potter. The thought of the young man being married filled Dumbledore with trepidation. He was very concerned that his previous ideas about the young man and his motives were wrong.

"It's your family you protect isn't it?" Dumbledore murmured to himself. "First Sirius and now your wife," The Headmaster continued as he let out a sigh. "But is it really love that drives you or some sense of revenge because your family was taken from you? Has Voldemort got to you already?" That was the crux of the problem Dumbledore knew. It was only a matter of time before the piece of Voldemort's soul imbedded in the young man started to exert itself until finally nothing would be left of the soul of Harry Potter.

"Hopefully this will be resolved before it comes time for what must happen to happen," Dumbledore continued his silent conversation to himself. "How do I convince you to do what you must? How do I convince you to sacrifice yourself for the Greater Good? That you might live is not of concern because you can never know of the possibility."

The Headmaster had quickly discarded his plan to convince Hermione to use her influence on Harry once he'd learned of their marriage. "_The love necessary for a marriage bond is too great to for her to consider it. Even if it was possible, love that powerful is too illogical to be relied on,"_ He sat back in his chair and gazed around his office as he continued to consider the problem. Deep into the night he made and discarded plan after plan. Finally he succumbed to the fatigues of the day and night and fell asleep with his head upon his arm.

****** July 1st 1996 ******

"Good morning Hermione," Her father said jovially the next morning. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I'll be going back to Harry's this morning," Hermione replied. "We might go see Luna and Neville today, but I thought maybe he could come over here this evening. Maybe we can study over here or just watch the telly or something."

A tapping at the window caught their attention before Richard could reply. A large owl sat on the window sill.

"What the blazes?" Richard Granger said as he strolled over and lifted the window.

"It's mail for me of course," Hermione replied. "But I don't recognize the owl so I wonder who it's from?" A thrill ran through her as she wondered if it was her new OWL results.

Mr. Granger took the envelope and winced slightly as he read the front of it. He handed it over to Hermione with a gruff. "For Hermione Potter."

Hermione snatched the envelope from her father's hand. An even larger thrill ran through her to see her married name appearing on an official envelope from the Ministry but she contained herself as she looked back at her father. "We did warn you that it would happen."

"I know, but…" Richard shrugged. He couldn't help but see the look of delight that spread across his daughter's face when she read her married name. A small sigh escaped his lips.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my statements from the Building Society savings will still say Hermione Granger."

"There is that I suppose," Mr. Granger agreed. "Well what does your Ministry have to say?"

Hermione pulled the sheet of parchment from the envelope and read. Finally she looked up. "I have to be at the Ministry tomorrow morning for the trial of Delores Umbridge and be prepared to give testimony if required."

"She's that Professor who did all that stuff this year?"

"Yes," Hermione replied but then she seemed to concentrate and then looked back at her father. "Tonks just told Harry the same thing. He said to expect another owl for..." She was interrupted by another owl coming through the still open window.

Again Richard had to see his daughter's married name as he handed her the next envelope. "Not very efficient are they?" He asked.

"No, no one will ever accuse the Ministry of Magic of efficiency, but when you have magic, efficiency is one of the first things lost. Remember I use a quill to do my homework."

"So what was the second letter?"

"Tomorrow afternoon is Peter Pettigrew's trial. Same thing, I have to be there in case my testimony is required."

"You really can talk to Harry telepathically?"

"Yes. It was very unnerving to start with but now... it's the most wonderful thing."

"I'm still..." Richard stopped and nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Now this Pettigrew fellow, what did he do again?"

"He's the one who betrayed Harry's parents. Then he framed Sirius and hid as a rat until a couple of years ago. He... he was the one who brought back Voldemort."

"A rat? What do you mean he hid as a rat?"

"He was an animagus dad," Hermione explained. "An Animagus can change themselves into an animal shape. You remember Professor McGonagall? The witch who came here?"

"I'm not likely to forget her now am I?" Mr. Granger replied.

"Well she's one as well. She can turn into a cat. Harry's dad was one also. He could turn into a stag," Hermione thought of something and made a quick mental request of Harry.

Richard shook his head. "Will you be turning into an animal someday?"

Hermione shrugged. "It takes a long time to accomplish it, but Harry and I might try it sometime in the future. We have no plans of trying it at the moment."

"Let's go have some breakfast, shall we?" Richard asked trying not to think of two animals frolicking.

It was just as they finished breakfast that the doorbell rang.

As she expected, Hermione watched her father leave the table and answer the door. It wasn't long before she heard. "What? No...Stop! Get out!" A sound of feet on floor could be heard and then a large black dog entered dining room followed closely behind by Richard trying to stop it.

"No one was there but this dog. He…he got past me..." Richard said as he tried to get between his family and the dog.

The black dog dodged around him and quickly grabbed a piece of bacon off of a plate.

"Stop that…" Richard said and made another grab at the dog. Again the dog dodged and scampered under the table.

"Don't sit there laughing," Richard complained as he watched his daughter double over holding her ribs. "He doesn't have a collar so he might not have his shots."

"Padfoot..." Hermione gasped. "Bad doggie!"

The dog walked over to her chair and sat down on his haunches beside her. With a quick snap of his jaws the bacon disappeared. After licking his lips he tilted his head at Hermione as if questioning her.

"You know this dog?" Richard asked.

"I'm sorry dad," Hermione continued to struggle to get her words out. "After mentioning animagus to you, I...I thought," She took another breath to finally control her laughter. "Dad...you've met him before, but...Dad, Mum...meet Sirius, Harry's godfather."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched in amazement as the large dog morphed into a man. The same man who they had seen at Kings Cross.

"Dad, Mum, please don't be mad at Sirius. I asked Harry to get him to come in his Animagus form," Hermione explained.

Sirius held out his hand to Mr. Granger who was still standing with his mouth open. "I couldn't resist," He said with a grin. "I sincerely apologize if my little prank was ill conceived, but when Harry said Hermione would like me to come as Padfoot..." He shrugged.

"Welcome Sirius," Jean said as she stood up.

"Well no harm done," Richard said finally as he took Sirius' hand.

"Would you like something to eat Sirius? Plenty more bacon on the plate," Jean said.

"No thanks. If I do have to have Molly Weasley in the house, I want to at least enjoy her cooking."

"So Pettigrew?" Hermione asked.

Sirius sat down in one of the chairs and blew out a breath of air. "Been a long time coming, but I'm ready to see the bloody bast..." He looked at Richard and Jean. "Sorry. I'm not sure if you know about Pettigrew."

"Hermione said he framed you and betrayed Harry's parents," Richard said as he took his seat back at the table.

"I'm not sure if Hermione has told you everything," Sirius started. "Like how Peter was one of my best friends?"

"No...she didn't mention that," Richard replied.

"There were four of us. Harry's father, James, then myself, Peter and Remus Lupin. We called ourselves the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Richard asked. "Sounds... a bit juvenile."

"Well at the time we were kids. We…we liked to play a few pranks now and then. I admit now that I'm older, that some of them might have not been as funny as we thought they were at the time, but we were kids with a touch of arrogance. At least James and I were. Remus was the level-headed one. He ended up a prefect while Pettigrew…he was a…" Sirius shrugged. "To tell you the truth, he was a kid who we hung around with because he hero worshiped us but we really did consider him a friend."

"So what happened?" Jean asked.

"You know about Voldemort right?" Sirius asked.

"We are learning more and more about him and Mr. Potter," Richard replied as he gave a significant glance toward his daughter.

"Well during our time at school and afterwards, he had a very dark army. James and Lily, that's Harry's mother, found out Voldemort was targeting them for some reason so they went into hiding. They ended up protecting themselves with a spell called the Fidelius. Basically whatever you want to protect is considered a secret and the designated 'Secret Keeper' is the only one who can give the secret away. For example, say I wanted to hide this fork," He lifted the utensil in question. "A very powerful witch or wizard could cast the Fidelius and make a person, let's say in this case, it's Hermione, the Secret Keeper. Now unless Hermione told you about the fork, you would never know it existed. It could be sitting right here on the table and you would not see it. Even if she told you, you couldn't tell anyone else about it since you were not the secret keeper."

"But…" Richard started as he tried to imagine what was being described. "you can't…I mean.."

"Dad, it's magic."

"Anyway, since I was James' best friend and the best with a wand, I was the obvious choice to be the Potters' Secret Keeper," A firm look came over Sirius' face as he was obviously trying to not be haunted by what he had to explain next. He let out a sigh and continued. "As I mentioned though, we liked our pranks. I, unfortunately, came up with the idea of pranking Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I suggested we make Peter the secret keeper while telling everyone I was," Sirius swallowed as he continued to fight the pains of the past then continued. "It was that idea and Peter that got James and Lily killed. Peter had been turned; he was already a Death Eater. He told the secret to Voldemort and…and James and Lily were killed," Sirius lost his battle of control and a haunted look came into his eyes as he remembered seeing the Potters' destroyed house that night. He finally took a breath and continued. "I went to check on Peter that night and when he was gone…I knew what had happened. By the time I made it to Godric's Hollow, it was too late. I went after the bloody rat with every intention of killing him. I wanted nothing but revenge. I finally caught up to him in London and…" More painful memories of that encounter flooded through Sirius' mind. "I…I underestimated him. When he realized he'd been cornered, he shouted to everyone around that I was James and Lily's murderer and then blew up the street around us. A dozen or so people died and in the confusion he changed into his Animagus form, a rat, and disappeared. Aurors showed up and since everyone thought I had been the Potters' secret keeper as well as believing I blew up the street, I was sent to prison while everyone thought Pettigrew was dead. They even gave him the Order of Merlin for trying to take me on. I spent almost twelve years in Azkaban. I broke out of there to save Harry when I realized Peter was still hiding in his rat form and was very close to him. I ended up getting caught and Pettigrew escaped again. If it hadn't been for your daughter I'd be dead."

When Sirius finished his narrative, everyone was silent. Richard and Jean looked at each other and then at the man in front them. They both tried to imagine what he'd been though and neither could truly succeed.

"Harry and I found Pettigrew sneaking around Hogwarts the day after everything happened at the Ministry," Hermione said. It wasn't entirely a lie since they had found him in the closet with Winky. "We were able to capture him and turn him over to the Ministry."

"So…how did you save Mr. Black's life?" Jean asked her daughter.

"It was at the end of my third year. The ministry wouldn't believe he was innocent, not without Pettigrew. Sirius was locked in a tower awaiting Dementors to arrive. Harry and I rode a Hippogriff to save him."

"But…but…you could have been arrested?"

"We had to dad, he was innocent," Hermione argued.

"And because he was Harry's godfather?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow. "Even then you'd risk your life for him wouldn't you?"

"We were meant for each other," Hermione said. "I have and will do anything that I have to do to protect him."

"I know," Jean replied as she silently worried about what 'anything' might consist of.

"Anyway it's a lot of bad coming to end tomorrow," Sirius said. "I doubt Pettigrew's trial will last long. With him being the one who captured Harry so Voldemort could return…"

"What do you mean captured Harry?" Richard asked. "When did that happen?"

Hermione sighed. "Mum, dad there is a lot that's gone on and I promise I'll tell you everything if you want me to. Just realize that it will probably make you worry more than you'll already be worrying."

Richard looked at Sirius, "What about you? Are you comfortable with these kids fighting and killing people?"

"Do I wish my godson and Hermione as well as their friends didn't have to fight?" Sirius asked. "Of course, but I'd prefer them fighting over being killed without trying. Voldemort doesn't care about age. Heck he tried to kill Harry when he was one year old and has tried to kill him several times since and failed each time."

"But…"

"Don't underestimate Harry and Hermione," Sirius said. "Your daughter is as smart of a witch as I've ever seen and Harry…Harry is someone special."

"So I keep hearing," Richard muttered.

"Richard we're late," Jean said as she stood from her seat.

"I apologize again for my earlier prank," Sirius said as he held out his hand again to Richard.

"As long as you're house-trained," Richard replied.

Sirius grinned. "Well I am…as long as the Minister of Magic isn't in the room," He turned to Hermione. "Don't know if Harry told you, but Tonks snuck into Remus' room last night under an invisibility cloak. Trying to prove he wasn't a danger to her."

"He didn't smell her?"

"I helped with that," Sirius smirked. "Accidentally dropped some of that foul smelling potion used for joint pains. He wasn't smelling anything else all night."

"Remus Lupin," Jean said remembering the full name Sirius had used earlier. "Wait, didn't you have a Professor with that name last year or was it the year before?"

"That was him. It was our third year. We didn't know who he was or anything about Sirius or the Marauders at that time."

"Why would someone need to sit with him all night? Why would he be a danger to someone? Is he sick? Infectious? Is it something we can help with?"

"They don't know about his 'furry little problem'?" Sirius asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. As she gazed at her parents she bit upon her lower lip. Finally she sighed. "No mum, Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

"You don't mean a real…werewolf do you? Full moon and…and everything?" Jean asked as she sat back down. "That's it isn't it? Last night was a full moon."

"Yes, but…but mum he's the nicest man you could ever meet," Hermione replied. "And he was the best Defense professor we've had."

"But…but Sirius just said someone sat with him to prove…"

"That's the point Jean," Sirius said. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up, but it's better to get it all out since I did. Moony, that's Remus' nickname, Moony isn't dangerous as long as he takes a potion several days leading up to the full moon. He keeps his mind then and he'll just curl up and sleep."

"And if he doesn't?"

Sirius shrugged. "He will."

Jean and Richard stared at Sirius for several seconds and then moved their gaze to Hermione. "What else haven't you told us? Are there Vampires as well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I don't know any of them," This was technically a lie since she had met one at Slughorn's sixth year party. "There are also giants. I know a half-giant and again he's one of the nicest people I know. You've seen the Goblins at Gringotts and there are Leprechauns as well. I saw those at the Quidditch World cup."

"Why haven't…no never mind," Richard started and then answered his own question. "You were afraid we'd not allow you to go back if you told us wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry but yes that's the reason."

"And you're going back no matter what we want?"

"We've already been through that," Hermione replied. "I'm a witch and that world is part of me."

"If I may add," Sirius spoke up. "It's not as dangerous as it sounds. You've only read muggle interpretation of the wizarding world. I would presume they like to glamorize the dangers. Werewolves are just wizards with a disease. For all but one night a month they go about their lives as best they can. In fact I'd bet sometime today or at least in the next week, you'll walk past a werewolf and not even realize it. Look for someone today who's pale and seems like he aches in every part of his body. He just might be one."

"It's even possible you have a werewolf as a patient," Hermione added. "Because of the biases of the Ministry of Magic, many of them live in the muggle world."

That caused the Grangers to both develop contemplative looks as each thought of their patients and if any of them seemed unusual.

"You'd never know it," Hermione said.

"So werewolves are okay, what about the rest?"

"Very few vampires live in this country," Sirius said. "But there are some that do. The ones who do live here keep to themselves mostly. They know if they attack people they would be hunted mercilessly. They might kill an animal every so often for fresh blood, but nothing much beyond that. Giants…well the full-blooded giants are aggressive and deadly. We don't have any giant colonies in the country anymore so unless they come across the channel they are not a problem. Besides, there are only about sixty or so left in the world."

Hermione decided not to tell her parents about Grawp or about the giants joining Voldemort. She'd seen the newspaper story about the wind storm that had struck the West Country and knew it had really been giants. She and Harry had been glad to see the destruction and loss of life had been very light compared to last time.

"Leprechauns are harmless enough unless you try to steal their gold," Sirius was still explaining. "And don't ever take any gold they offer you as payment. Within a couple of hours it will have vanished."

"Mum, you and dad need to go to your practice," Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "Harry's coming over this evening so we can discuss this further if you wish. I would just like to point out that whether I'm a witch or not, vampires, giant and dragons will still exist. Any non-magical person who hikes into a wrong valley can easily be killed by dragons or giants. Isn't it better that I know they exist and have the means to defend myself than to live in ignorance? Haven't you always told me how important knowledge is?"

Jean sighed as she exchanged another glance with her husband. They both turned back to Hermione and Richard was the one who answered. "Obviously you have a good point and we understand your reasons for not saying anything earlier, but we'd definitely like to discuss this later. We just need to understand."

"Dear," Jean said as she stood up from her chair and went over to her daughter. "We're worried we're losing you to the magical world. When you left us to go off to Hogwarts we thought you'd still be our Hermione, just able to do that magical stuff like the lady did. Now it's clear it's an entirely different world and sometimes we wonder if someday you're going to leave us and never come back. I mean how can we share in your life if we don't really know what your life is like?"

"I'll always come back," Hermione promised. "Harry will make sure of that. As for everything else, Harry and I will tell you what we can tonight."

Jean kissed her daughter on the cheek and pulled her into a hug. "That's all we can really ask for."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: My imaginary lawyers had informed me that I still do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any characters found in the books written by JK Rowling. I've tried to argue that those characters she murdered should be released to public domain but to no avail.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**July 1st Continued.**

As Harry watched Sirius disappear out the door on the way to the Grangers, he turned and started back toward the steps. As he passed the doorway to the downstairs, he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Though he could not make out the actual words, he could definitely here Ron's and Ginny's voices. He could also hear the French accented voice of Fleur.

"_I think I'll join them for breakfast this morning,"_ Harry thought. He wanted to see how much Ron and Ginny were being punished. As he entered the kitchen a few seconds later, the voices all stopped instantly as they looked at him. Arthur and Molly were sitting at the far end of the table, while Ron and Ginny sat near them. Away from the others sat Fleur.

"Bonjour, 'Arry," The beautiful voice of Fleur said finally. "Eet is good to see you zis morning. Can I make you somezing to eat?"

"Nonsense," Molly said with a sniff as she broke her own silence. She rose from her seat and pulled out her wand. "Harry needs a proper ENGLISH breakfast. Now Harry, have a seat and I'll have you something ready in a minute."

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, it's been a trying couple of days for you I'm sure. I don't mind if Fleur makes my breakfast though I can do it myself as well," Harry replied.

"It isn't..." Molly started but a smiling Fleur had already moved past her.

"What would you like 'Arry? Eggs? Bacon?"

Harry was about to say 'anything' but then he remembered a breakfast pastry she'd made in Shell Cottage when they had been staying there. "You wouldn't know how to make...I think it's called," He acted like he was trying to remember something. "Pain au chocolat? It's a pasty with chocolate in it."

Fleur's smile broadened. "Oui, and 'ow do you know of pain au chocolat? Eet is one of Bill's favorites."

"I had it somewhere before," Harry replied truthfully.

"Zen you shall 'ave it again. Eet will take about fifteen minutes."

"That's fine. Thanks," Harry replied and gave Mrs. Weasley a side glance. She had sniffed again but sat back down. Her eyes were on the slight frame of the French witch who was now busy moving about the kitchen pulling out ingredients and dishes. Harry eyed the other people at the table. Mr. Weasley was pretending to read his paper but his eyes darted between his two youngest children and Harry ever so often. Ron was stabbing at his eggs as if trying to kill them while Ginny had flushed red but Harry could see her eyes flicker toward him ever so often between bites of her breakfast.

"Tonks told you of the trials?" Arthur asked finally.

"Yes sir."

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore will want to escort you personally this time," Arthur continued.

Harry decided not say the words he was thinking about Dumbledore.

"You children need to finish eating," Molly said to her two youngest. "You will be cleaning the bathroom on the second floor this morning. I expect it to be spotless," She gave a significant glance at Harry as if to say this is their punishment.

Ron stabbed his plate extra hard but Harry could hear him mutter, "At least I'm not stuck in my room studying all summer."

Harry had to fight to keep the smirk off his face but he ignored his old friend.

"What are you plans for the day Harry?" Arthur asked.

"Hermione," Harry started but had to pause when Ginny's cup hit the table extra hard then continued. "Hermione will be here in a while. Sirius went to get her."

"You'll be in your room again?"

Harry couldn't resist the temptation and replied. "Yes my wife and I will stay in my room. We're going over potion detection spells."

Ron's chair was over in an instance as he stood up. As he started toward the door Harry heard him mutter "That bitch."

This time Harry did not ignore him; his wand was out in an instant and under Ron's chin. His eyes, dark green, bore into Ron's who had stopped. "Did you say something about my wife Ron?" The voice carried a very sharp edge.

"BOYS!" Arthur said sharply.

"You can't touch me," Ron said as he collected himself. "You can't do magic."

"Do you remember when Hermione created the birds?" Harry asked in a low but deadly voice. "No ministry owls showed up did they? You see," Harry's wand dug slightly deeper into the soft flesh under Ron's chin. "Madam Bones has given us permission to do magic."

Ron's face paled.

"Harry, put away you wand," Arthur said urgently as he got to his feet and started toward them.

Harry relaxed the wand a bit but continued, "If you EVER say something else like that about Hermione..." He left the threat hanging in air as he lowered his wand and then put it away.

"HARRY POTTER!" Molly Weasley said finally recovering from the shock. "HOW DARE..."

"Ere is your breakfast 'Arry, but maybe you should eat it upstairs," Fleur said cutting off Molly as she handed a plate and glass of pumpkin juice to him.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he looked at the delicious looking breakfast with a bit of chocolate seeping from the pastry. "It looks perfect."

"Non," Fleur replied softly as she guided Harry toward the door. "Thank you."

Harry had just finished the pastry when Hermione entered his room a few minutes later. "What did you get angry about?" She asked after the hug and kiss. She'd felt the anger but had been busy seeing her parents off.

"What else? Ron," Harry replied and quickly told her what had happened.

"You shouldn't have," Hermione chided him. "You should have ignored him."

"No one is going to insult you," Harry said determinedly. "Not Ron, not Draco, no one."

"You can't hex everyone who calls me a name," Hermione argued. "But thank you. Sirius was a hit with my parents as Padfoot," She went on to explain how Sirius had fooled her father. "I ended up telling them more things. When we go over this evening, we're going to get a lot of questions I think."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"What I want is another evening and night in the Room of Requirements with my husband," Hermione replied.

"We could see if Dobby and Winky could take us?"

Hermione sighed. "No...we might run right into Dumbledore and even your cloak wouldn't work against him. If not him, then one of the elves or portraits. We can't take that chance."

"Then how about we go back out to eat soon? We still owe that squib...uh..."

"Maria?"

"Maria...yeah. We owe her our autographs."

"True," Hermione agreed. "At least she was wrong, or at least her roommate was," Hermione had not been on the cover of Witch Weekly this week. "Though since that was one was already written, it very well might be this week."

"Skeeter will be at the trials tomorrow. We'll talk to her then," Harry suggested. "I'm sure she'll want to ask about my reactions to the trials. I'll make it conditional on her letting you see any articles going in Witch Weekly. I don't think we can stop it altogether though. Even if Skeeter didn't write something, someone else would."

"True," Hermione agreed as she sat down on Harry's bed. "Did you have any plans today?"

"We could go visit Luna and Neville?"

"Not today," Hermione replied. "I think the whole matter of Dumbledore and McGonagall is still too much up in the air. Either of them might stop by and we need to be here or at least at my house so we can get back quickly if they do."

"Studying then?"

Hermione smiled at her husband. "We can take breaks every so often, _so you can be properly rewarded."_

"This is the rune for shield right?" Harry asked a few hours later. He and Hermione had been studying with intervals of 'rewards' for most of the morning.

"No that is protect," Hermione replied as she looked at where he was pointing.

"What's the difference?" Harry asked.

"The protect rune is more general. You can protect anything, while shield is more defined in safeguarding a person," Hermione explained.

At that moment, Harry's stomach let out a growl.

"Maybe I need to be shielded from that monster," Hermione smirked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm hungry."

Hermione looked at her watch. "It is past lunchtime. I can dash back to my place and make us something, or at least have Winky and Dobby do it."

"No...let's go downstairs and see what's up," Harry replied. "I want to know what happened after I left this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"It's Sirius' house," Harry said. "Why would we be afraid to go out?"

They heard voices as they descended the steps that led to the kitchen. It was obvious that Arthur and Molly were having an argument.

"_Stop, I want to hear what they're saying,"_ Harry said to Hermione.

"It's the only way Molly," Mr. Weasley was saying.

"We can't. We can't just leave Harry unprotected. Dumbledore needs us to be here," Molly replied.

"What are we going to do about Ron and Ginny if we don't? Keep them locked in their rooms? You saw what happened this morning. I'm truly afraid that one of them is going to say the wrong thing and we're not going to be there."

"_It will," _Harry agreed to his wife. "_Wonder what Arthur is wanting to do?"_

"Nonsense," Molly replied. "They were best friends. Surely Harry and Hermione will get over it soon. You heard Dumbledore; if Harry and Hermione had just been forthcoming about their marriage, none of this would have happened. Ginny would have turned her interest elsewhere and Ron would have been delighted for them."

Only a firm grip on his arm and a "_Harry No!_" from Hermione kept Harry from entering the kitchen and telling Molly what he'd be delighted in seeing.

A moment of silence followed by a slurp from a cup followed by a clatter as the cup was placed back in its saucer before Arthur answered. "I'm not so sure. They both knew they were at least boyfriend and girlfriend and still they tried to come between them. No, I think it's best for us to leave and go back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. As long as they are all in this house day after day, the animosity will never go away."

"But..."

"Sirius, Remus, Tonks, even Bill and Fleur are all on Harry and Hermione's side in this," Arthur continued. He took another sip of tea before continuing. "No, we need to get them out of this house. Besides, at the Burrow you have a wider range of chores to have Ron and Ginny to do in punishment. It's just too dangerous to do the same thing in this house."

Harry heard Molly give a sigh, "But what about protecting Harry? We're needed here."

"I'm sure after last night, it won't be difficult to get Tonks to move in here on a more permanent basis," Arthur replied. "With Bill and Fleur.." Molly sniffed but said nothing as Arthur continued, "here, that gives five wands when Remus is around and we saw that Harry will protect himself and Hermione."

"They are only kids Arthur," Molly argued.

"Molly look at what Harry has done and tell me you really think he is too young? He took on You-Know-Who.."

"But..." Molly didn't have an argument and silence fell on the two adult Weasleys. Finally Molly found another line of argument. "Who'll cook for them and make sure they keep this place clean?"

"Kreacher has been doing much better," Arthur said. "He's been cleaning a lot more and I think he can cook for them as well," Arthur said.

"I don't trust him," Molly protested.

"Well Fleur can cook," Mr. Weasley said.

"French cooking you mean. Harry is a growing boy and needs real food."

"Harry seemed to like her cooking this morning," Arthur said and continued before his wife could retort. "Tell you what, we'll go back for a couple of weeks and check back in here every couple of days and see how it's going. If you're needed here, I'll stay with Ron and Ginny at the Burrow and you move back."

"Well..." Molly replied hesitantly but finally, "I guess, but shouldn't we ask Dumbledore?"

"We will tell him of course, but if he is truly concerned then we can see if Fred and George will stay here as well," Arthur said. "Molly we have to get Ginny and Ron out of this house at least for a while."

"_He should be sending Ginny to St. Mungos," _Harry said. "_And Ron out into the wilderness in a tent with only mushrooms to eat."_

"And do you think any of them will prevent Harry from just walking out the door?" Molly asked.

"Harry hasn't given us any trouble since he got here," Arthur argued. "He's acted rebellious but that's to be expected from a teenager. I think he understands the gravity of the danger. Especially after we got attacked," Arthur sighed. "I still can't believe Yaxley was a Death Eater."

"_Let's go," _Harry said. "_I don't want Molly to see me and think of any reasons to stay._"

When they were back in Harry's room, Hermione dove into the cabinet and within five minutes had returned with a plateful of sandwiches and chips prepared by the house-elves.

**** E E ****

It was early afternoon when Minerva McGonagall sat down wearily at her desk. She just returned from a prearranged escort of a first year muggleborn student to Diagon Alley. It seemed every year the children she escorted had more and more energy while she had less and less. The shopping district had transformed in the last few weeks since the Ministry had recognized the return of Voldemort. Aurors were everywhere while several stores had closed their doors as their owners, having lived through the last war, fled for safer places. Wands had become a most troublesome commodity to obtain for the students. Without Ollivander, the new students were forced to shop at lesser wandmakers whose products could be less than satisfactory.

It was only after McGonagall had pulled out a quill to mark the student's name off of her list that she noticed an envelope sitting on her desk. She instantly recognized the clear handwriting that appeared on the front. McGonagall immediately opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_I apologize for interrupting you during the summer, but I felt it was imperative that I inform you of my intentions if Professor Dumbledore continues in the misguided efforts to keep Ronald Weasley as prefect in defiance to what you had stated your desires to be. Due to the animus which exists between Ron, Harry and myself, I would find it impossible to continue in the position of authority that you have entrusted in me. Not only would I be unable to work with Ronald, but would in fact consider it an insult to be considered his equal._

_I should pause for a moment to disclose all that has happened today which brought about this revelation for I am sure you will be presented with a differing or less detailed version from Professor Dumbledore. This morning, that is thirty June, with the expressed permission of my mother and Sirius, I was sleeping in my husband's bed. Ginevre Weasley entered the room without our permission under the guise of bringing Harry breakfast in bed, but in truth she was attempting to provide high level attitude modification potions to Harry. We know that she had four potions in her possession, including love, jealousy and even lust inducing ones (see attached list for the names of the potions). She had laced the cup of pumpkin juice with some combinations of those potions. _

"No," Minerva gasped but then continued to read.

_When Ginny discovered I was in Harry's bed, she proceeded to scream loud enough for the entire house to be awakened. Everyone currently residing in the location responded to the scream expecting trouble. In the ensuing pandemonium, Harry and I felt it necessary to disclose our marriage to the Weasleys, for nothing else would quell the vulgarities being used against me by Molly Weasley. As you can imagine, this caused further issues with Ginny which ended in a physical confrontation between the two of us. I do understand her mother was able to correct her bloodied nose._

_As the Headmaster is sure to inform you, Harry and I knew of Ginny's intentions. Professor Dumbledore argued that we should have brought the matter to his or your attention. Harry and I felt otherwise. Just bringing the matter to light would have allowed Ginny to deny any involvement or claim other means of defense. We felt the only way to ensure the matter was properly handled was to expose her in an attempt. Adding to this certainty was the fact that her mother had also used love potions when she was young._

_Unfortunately we also knew that Ronald was helping her. He had attempted to administer potions to me as well. As you might surmise, the incidents which led to the disruption of the Charms OWL were in fact a direct result of Ginny and Ron's actions. Harry and I apologize for the diversion of those potions but felt that it was a way to deal with two issues at once. Had we brought it to Umbridge's attention, it is likely we would not have been believed due to the persecution Harry was enduring and even if we were, Arthur Weasley would have suffered greatly for his children's misdeeds. We also had hoped that Ginny and Ron might forgo any additional attempts if they were humiliated by their own potions, while at the same time undermine the Inquisitorial Squad effectiveness. Unfortunately Ron and Ginny chose to continue their efforts with stronger potions after that failed attempt. _

_This brings me back to my intentions and Professor Dumbledore. We discussed these matters with the Headmaster earlier today, but he seemed intent on Ronald continuing in his role as prefect. With Professor Dumbledore's single-minded focus on that intention, I am concerned he has other issues besides what is best for Hogwarts and Gryffindor in mind. If he truly thinks Ronald Weasley represents those Professors I respect so highly, then I no longer wish to be considered the same._

_In conclusion, I have a single question to ask of you. Could you, knowing what I have explained, endorse Ronald Weasley to continue being the authority of Gryffindor? Of being YOUR authority? If you can, then perhaps the esteem I have for you is as misplaced as that which I had for the Headmaster when I arrived at Hogwarts._

_I await yours and the Headmaster's decision on this matter. I will admit that if compelled, my resignation would be given with heavy heart but it would be given. I truly hope it will not be necessary._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione J. Potter_

As Professor McGonagall finished the letter, she couldn't help but smile at the signature, but the smile quickly disappeared as she thought of the content. She quickly flipped to the second sheet and studied the list of potions. A wave of disgust ran through her as she recognized the names.

"_How can one of my lions do such a thing_?" She asked herself with dismay. "_Two of them actually," _She knew she needed to wait until she heard the Headmaster's side of the story before she should draw definitive conclusions, but she had no reason to believe Hermione would lie in such a situation.

"_If it were purely Ginny or Ron's word against hers, I know who I'd believe," _McGonagall thought. She rose from her seat with every intention of storming into the Headmaster's office for a complete explanation, but then she reconsidered. "_No. Let him come to the lion's den_._ If he doesn't know I have already heard of the incident and the Potters' side, I might be able to catch him unaware."_

Minerva sat back down and pulled out a new sheet of parchment and a quill.

_Mrs. Potter,_

_Per your letter concerning the events transpiring yesterday which I received this morning, I wish to state unequivocally that I have not consented to the continuation of Ronald Weasley as Prefect. If the allegations which you state in your letter are factual, I could not imagine any excuse provided by the Headmaster which would allow me to consider even the possibility of his retaining prefect duties._

_Please inform Mr. Potter that it is still my intention for him to permanently step into that role next year._

_M. McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

After she sealed and addressed the envelope, she called a Hogwarts house-elf.

"Please take this to the Owlry and send it out immediately."

"Yes Professor Ma'am," The small elf said with a happy smile.

*** E E ***

"Ma'am?" Tonks said to Madam Bones as she entered her office.

"Potter got the word about the trials?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you can't tell me where he's staying?"

"If I could I would ma'am," Tonks replied honestly. "Even Harry can't tell you."

"Fidelius then," Bones guessed correctly. "I presume that means you're my only link to him that I can trust now that Shacklebolt is assigned to the Minister's office?"

"I'll do whatever you need me to do ma'am."

"I'm glad to hear that," Amelia answered. "I think the first thing to do is reassign you."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm taking you off active patrol and putting you on my staff," Amelia explained. "If I need to get word to Potter, I can't wait to track you down. Besides, you've made some good observations and think you'll be a great addition to my staff."

"Eh...thank you ma'am," Tonks replied nervously. "Before you do, I'd like to say something that's more...eh...personal but might influence your decision in this case."

Amelia bushy eyebrows came together as she studied the young witch. "Oh?"

"Uh...I'm hoping well," Tonks swallowed hard. "I'm hoping to start dating a werewolf and I...I don't want it to reflect badly on you. He's already reluctant just because he's concerned about my career."

The fact that Tonks had been married to Remus Lupin in the future had come out in the memories Harry and Hermione had shared, as well as the fact that both of them had died in the final battle. Amelia hadn't thought of that as an issue, but then an idea came to her. She could use Dumbledore's own tricks. She'd use Dumbledore's own people. "Who may I ask?" Bones asked already knowing the answer.

"Remus Lupin."

"The man who taught Defense at Hogwarts a few years back?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Susan had good things to say about him. A member of the Order I presume?" Again Amelia knew the answer but was trying to get to a point.

"Eh…yes," Tonks admitted.

"What does he do for Dumbledore?"

"Ma'am?" Tonks hesitated but then remembered what Madam Bones had said about loyalty. "He reports on the werewolves. He tries to get information if he can."

"Interesting that we, the people who need to fight this war, are not getting that information," Amelia said and then offered the hook. "Do you think Mr. Lupin would be interesting in working for me as well?"

"Ma'am?"

"I need that information, more than Dumbledore I'd say," Amelia said. She had seen the werewolves in the final battle and wanted a more direct approach against those who would ally with Voldemort. "It would have to be unofficial of course, since the ones we need the information on would not talk to an official ministry employee but he'd be paid."

"That's more than Dumbledore is doing," Tonks muttered.

"Run the idea past him. If he's interested let me know. But I will warn you that I'd need the same kind of commitment from him as I do you. I do not mind if he's in the Order of the Phoenix and continues to work for Dumbledore, but he can't go behind my back. I can also suggest that if I make it out of this war alive I can find a place for him, legitimately."

"I'll ask him."

"As for it affecting my selection of you, I'm not concerned," Amelia replied. "I have a war to fight and win. That means I need the best people not the most popular. Do I make myself clear?"

Tonks smiled. "Yes ma'am."

***** E E *****

Three hours after she sent the reply to the Potters McGonagall wasn't surprised when her office door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered. "Good afternoon Minerva, do you have a moment? I'd like to discuss a few matters with you?"

"Of course Albus."

With a wave of the Headmaster's wand, the normally uncomfortable chair that sat in front of her desk became a soft cushioned chintz armchair.

"Well Minerva," Dumbledore said kindly as he settled into the chair. "How are the new students coming along?"

"Without Ollivander, wands are an issue, but they are managing," Minerva said. "The rest of the supplies are readily available though I'm not sure for how long. A lot of the stores are closing. I think we should try to get the muggleborn through Diagon Alley as quickly as possible."

"Yes, that might be best."

"On the other hand, the stores which are closing are selling their wares cheap and students are getting good bargains."

"Excellent, and of course the schedules are completed as far as you can?"

"No more can be done until the OWL results are compiled and the new sixth years have selected their courses.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "I knew that would be the case since your dedication to the students and the school has always been outstanding."

Minerva felt the surge of pride she always got when she received such compliments, but this time she grew suspicious and wasn't surprised at the Headmaster's next words.

"Though speaking of the sixth years, I'm very much concerned with your plans to remove Ron Weasley as prefect."

"Oh?" Minerva responded as her suspicions were proven correct. "I thought I was quite clear on my reasons the last time we spoke."

"Yes, you mentioned complaints about the young man, but all of them were made at the end of the school year. Surely you see that with the stress of the OWLs along with what he saw as betrayal of his friends, he might have difficulties? Besides, Arthur and Molly would be devastated by the news."

Minerva knew that had she not received Hermione's letters, Dumbledore's argument might have swayed her to some degree, especially following the compliment he'd given her but now she was ready to argue the point fervently. "Yes, the end of the year was definitely filled with challenges, but," Minerva paused. She had been about to say Mrs. Potter since she knew the Headmaster would definitely know if the Weasleys knew, but she didn't want to give away the letter. "Miss Granger said his deficiencies occurred all during the year."

"We both know it is Mrs. Potter," Albus said as he leaned toward McGonagall. "I am very disappointed you felt the need to keep that information from me."

"You have spoken with Hermione then?" Minerva asked trying to put a hint of surprise in her voice. "If you have, then I'm sure she also told you she asked me not to tell you."

"Yes, but matters such as this should..."

"Matters such as what?" Minerva asked sharply cutting off the Headmaster. "She and Harry were not asking for anything that constituted a requirement upon the school. Their biggest concern was to hide the fact of the bonding. Bringing the matter out could have also caused them serious harm with Umbridge. Besides, they asked me point blank if I would tell you if they told me something," Minerva again paused. "Would you have me lie to my students?"

"I...we, I mean, are responsible for the students' safety Minerva..."

"This had nothing to do with safety," McGonagall argued. "This was entirely a private matter between two students."

"Nevertheless, please ensure other matters concerning Harry and Hermione are brought to my attention in the future."

"IF it relates to Hogwarts I will of course do so," Minerva answered firmly. "Now I do believe we have wavered from our original discussion?"

Dumbledore knew she was changing the subject and paused, but finally he nodded. "Yes, Mr. Weasley. Obviously you see that Mrs. Potter's complaints concerning Ronald were probably more from their falling out than any real deficiencies on his part."

"And the other prefects' complaints were because of the end of the year pressures?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Exactly. I'm glad you're seeing the matter for what it truly is."

Minerva stared at the Headmaster for several seconds before she replied. "I used to admire you tremendously Albus, but now I have to wonder how many times you've sat in that chair and lied to me or purposely mislead me? You see, Mrs. Potter wrote me a letter last evening. Were you even going to mention the two Weasley students attempt at potioning the Potters?"

Dumbledore's face lost the smile that had just appeared, but he recovered quickly. "It was just a foolish attempt by an infatuated young girl, nothing of consequence."

"Nothing of consequence?" Minerva was on the attack now as she pulled out the second sheet of the letter from Hermione. "Here are the potions they were attempting to use. There is NOTHING about these potions that suggests foolishness. I will NOT let Ronald Weasley continue in a position of authority over other students when he conspired to use these potions."

"Minerva..." Dumbledore started.

McGonagall wasn't about to let Dumbledore get a rebuttal in until she was finished so she ignored him as she continued. "Last year you argued that Harry Potter had too much happening in his life to be a Prefect and unfortunately, I allowed you to convince me of that. I will do what is right this year and if you try to override my decision on this, I will take the matter to the school board. If I do that, I'm quite sure this matter," McGonagall indicated the list of potions, "will get out and we'll have to expel both of the Weasley children. Would you prefer to tell Arthur and Molly that their youngest girl is going to have her wand snapped?"

Dumbledore sighed as he shook his head. He knew it wouldn't come to that. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he could easily move the proceedings away from such dire actions against Ginevra Weasley, but it would be impossible to contain the harm that would befall Arthur Weasley especially if the Minister got word of it being against Harry Potter. Worst would the fact that the matter concerned potions and Amelia would use the events to conduct a full investigation of the potions department of Hogwarts and that would mean Severus Snape. "Very well, I will agree with your actions."

"Thank you Albus," Minerva said in a tone that had no thankfulness in it whatsoever.

"You are going to make Mr. Weasley the Quidditch team captain instead?"

It was Minerva's time to sigh. Though that had been the original idea; the latest events made her reconsider. She thought of who else could do the job. She knew though he'd try, Harry Potter could not be both the team captain and Prefect and do either well. Katie Bell was the other choice, and as Minerva had told Harry, Ms. Bell was not the type to be a captain even if she wasn't more dedicated to her studies than the team. Minerva hated the idea of rewarding Ronald Weasley in such a manner, but maybe it could serve a purpose. It would be the carrot, but she'd be ready with the stick just in case. "Yes, but it will be with the understanding that a single toe out of line, or failing grades in any of his classes, and I'll find a replacement."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Albus replied. "I'm positive the young man is quite ashamed of what he's done and is eager to make amends," He rose from the chair and started for the door.

"Albus," Minerva said.

"Yes?"

"Fix my chair," Minerva nodded toward the cushioned chair Dumbledore had been sitting in.

"Of course," The Headmaster replied and with a wave of his wand the chair returned to its original uncomfortable design.

*** E E ***

"I wished I knew what Dumbledore is going to do about the ring," Harry said as he sat his quill down. "Or if they've had any luck getting into Bellatrix's vault."

"We can ask Madam Bones tomorrow about the vault," Hermione replied, "and about the Thief's downfall. The vault, the downfall, a lot seems to ride on the Goblins right now."

"I know. Can you think..." Harry started when a non-stop clanging could be heard down the steps. That was followed by screams and yells of the Walburga Black from her painting started up at once.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Most of the Order knows not to ring the bell," Hermione replied. "Mundungus maybe."

"You'd think after the earfuls Molly has given him, he'd learn by now."

Do you think maybe he does it on purpose?"

"Ring the bell? Why?"

"Well, while everyone is trying to quiet the paintings down he'd have a chance to filch something else wouldn't he?"

"Probably. We should definitely tell Sirius that idea."

Twenty second later a knock came on the door.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard. "You have guests downstairs."

"Who.." Started Harry but then he smiled. "Luna and Neville."

They yanked open the door and raced down the steps to see their friends. When the got to the bottom of the steps, Sirius was fighting to get the curtain closed while Luna had her wand raised at the portrait.

"Don't you say things like that to Neville. He has never met you."

"Traitors to the blood are all the same," Walburga said nastily. "How far the Longbottom name has fallen since dear old Harfang died. If only my dear niece had rid the world of the Longbottoms..."

"Bellatrix?" Harry asked as he stepped in front of Luna and glared at the painting. "She's dead you know? Neville did it. He is responsible for killing that foul bitch."

That stopped the rant for a few seconds, but then the painting continued. "YOU LIE!"

"No, I don't. Many of them are dead. Followers of Voldemort, of blood purity," Harry continued.

_"Harry, it does no good to argue with her. She's a painting."_

_"She's evil...almost as evil as a..."_ Harry's thoughts trailed off as another thought came to mind. He looked at the painting. "I even killed Goyle last week and if you don't SHUT UP you will be next."

"You foul boy," Walburga replied. "You think that scar makes you special. Go ahead and try to destroy my painting. Even the great Albus Dumbledore finally admitted it was impossible," The last said with almost a smirk.

"Sirius, if I can destroy this painting would you mind?" Harry asked.

Sirius leaned over to Harry and whispered. "She wasn't lying. Even Dumbledore could get rid of it, what makes you think you can?"

"I think if Basilisk venom can destroy a Horcrux, it can destroy her," Harry whispered back.

"NOW OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS. TAKE YOUR FOUL STENCH AND LEAVE," The painting had started up again.

Sirius glanced at the painting for less than a second before answering. "Give it a try."

"Hermione, you want to do it?"

"Gladly," Hermione replied and reached into her mokeskin bag and pulled out her knife. She unsheathed it and stood in front of the painting. "Any last words Mrs. Black?"

"A MUDBLOOD DARES SPEAK TO ME? KREACHER, KREACHER GET..." The painting never finished the sentence as the small paring knife sunk deep into the body of the woman in the portrait. A look of surprise came over the woman's face as the edges of the hole started to smoke. Hermione jerked the blade downward slicing a large gap.

"NO!...NO!...IMPOSS" Was Walburga's final words as the edges of the rip curled up upon themselves and in a cloud of acrid smoke, the painting of the foul woman disappeared.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mrs. Weasley said as she reached the bottom of the steps. Hermione quickly sheathed her small knife and slid it back into her mokeskin bag before Molly could see it.

"Harry and Hermione destroyed the painting that even Dumbledore couldn't," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"But how...I couldn't...and...Dumbledore...I mean..." Mrs. Weasley was staring between the frame and the Potters. She had a nervous look on her face as thoughts from her discussion with her husband earlier and her youngest children came to mind. "Well...," She said finally. "I...I guess it will be quieter around here now."

Kreacher appeared with a crack. Everyone stared at the house-elf waiting for him to react. Harry and Hermione as well as Sirius had their hands on their wands.

"My Mistress..." Kreacher said as he looked at the empty frame.

"That wasn't my mother Kreacher, it was only a painting," Sirius said. "She said foul things about our guests and Hermione."

Kreacher turned his large eyes onto the Potters. Tears were now evident in them.

Hermione knelt in front of the elf as she tried to come up with something to comfort him. "That wasn't your mist..." She started when Harry suddenly said. "Wait here..." as he turned and dashed up the steps. Everyone, including Kreacher heard the racing footsteps as he dashed up one set of steps and then another. A pause and then they heard the steps racing down now. When he finally returned he was holding a picture frame.

"Does anyone know if there is a way to get an individual out of a group photo? Or if there is a better picture of Regulus in the house?"

"Master Regulus?" Kreacher asked.

"Wouldn't a large picture of Regulus be perfect in this frame?" Hermione asked immediately understanding what Harry was doing. "Remember he, along with Sirius, were the first to be Pure of Heart," She added to emphasize the new Black family motto.

Kreacher's eyes dried immediately as he first looked at the frame where Walburga Black had been and then back at Hermione as he nodded.

"I know the spell to separate a group photo," Molly Weasley offered. "Which one?" She asked as she took the photo from Harry.

"I'll help you Molly," Sirius offered and then gave a knowing smile to Harry and Hermione. Then he turned to Kreacher. "Then we'll make it as large as the frame."

Kreacher's eyes had tears again but his attitude was much different. "Kreacher would like that Master."

"Come on," Harry said to Luna and Neville. "We'll go to my room."

"Will they be staying for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, we can only stay a short time," Luna replied. "Neville is most curious about my ovaries."

WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she whirled around to face the two teens.

"My ovaries," Luna explained thinking Mrs. Weasley didn't understand. "He's positive they are being pollinated well, but they aren't producing."

"Neville Longbottom," A very red faced Molly Weasley exclaimed. "I will be having a word with your grandmother!"

"But...but.." Neville was stammering. "She's...she's talking about.."

"I know EXACTLY what she's talking about young man," Mrs. Weasley said cutting him off. She grabbed Neville's arm. "I think you need to come down to the kitchen so we can have a long talk. Then we'll go see your Grandmother."

"You don't need to ask his Gran," Luna said. "If your ovaries are having trouble producing as well, I'm sure Neville will be glad to help," She turned to Neville. "Do you think it might be a widespread infestation of Gulping Plimpies?"

"MY ovaries are just..." Mrs. Weasley started them stopped.

Harry and Hermione could only gaze in amazement at Neville and Luna.

"_Do you really think.." _Harry started but Hermione finally realized what was going on. "_Of course, plants," _She mentally exclaimed and then repeated it out loud. "Plants! Luna are you talking about a plant?"

"Of course," Luna replied. "What else would I be talking about? My Dirigible Plum trees are not growing plums yet though it's late in the growing season."

"Tree?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a confused tone while Sirius had started laughing so hard he could barely catch his breath.

"A fruit tree's ovaries are what grow into fruits," Neville explained as he pulled free of Mrs. Weasley's slackened grip.

Hermione moved over to Luna and whispered. "You remember what we talked about in the Room of Requirements? About what happens between boys and girls? That's what Mrs. Weasley thought you were talking about."

"Oh!" Luna replied as her eyes widened even further. She turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Neville and I are not having sex Mrs. Weasley, but I think he is a great kisser though I don't really have anything to compare him against. Are you wanting to have sex with Neville?"

"NO! Uh..."

Harry and Hermione were still chuckling over Mrs. Weasley's expression two hours later when Neville and Luna left to catch the Knight Bus back to Ottery St. Catchpole and Luna's home.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter or any other Characters found in the Harry Potter books written by JK Rowling. I do hope the JK stands for Just Kidding when it comes to book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**July 1st continued.**

Albus Dumbledore sat wearily behind his desk pondering the latest confrontation with Minerva McGonagall. Normally he would have been able to sway McGonagall's opinion to match his own, but everywhere he turned recently he found resistance to his ideas. He'd even discovered that he could no longer rely on Nymphadora Tonks to provide him information concerning the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"_Sirius, Tonks, and now even McGonagall,"_ Dumbledore thought. "_Everyone used to be sensible and now people are arguing with me at every point. Why do they not listen?" _Though Dumbledore asked the question, he already knew the answer. It all came back to Harry Potter. His thoughts moved to the young man who had changed so much in the recent months.

"_Most of the change seemed to have occurred when the bond between him and Miss Granger occurred. He is definitely more confident now and the two of them are becoming very formidable in their own right. Now he seems to be attracting loyalty very much like..._." Dumbledore paused before he murmured "_Like Tom Riddle," He knew_ there were definitely similarities. Before he could think further on the subject, his fireplace blazed up in green flames and the head of Arthur Weasley appeared.

"Albus?" The head moved until he saw Dumbledore at his desk. "Excellent, I'm glad I caught you."

"Is there a problem Arthur?"

"Yes," Arthur replied, "We had another altercation this morning between Harry and Ron. It escalated to a point where Harry pulled his wand on Ron when he said something about Hermione."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"No, not this time, but to tell you the truth Albus, Molly and I are worried," Arthur explained. "I think it would be best if we take the kids and move back to the Burrow."

"That seems a bit severe Arthur, I'm sure the matter will be forgotten in a matter of days."

"No Albus, it is not," Arthur argued. "I can't take a chance with my children. Harry's already killed one man who threatened Hermione and earlier..." Arthur paused but then continued. "Earlier Harry and Hermione destroyed Walburga's painting."

"But..." Dumbledore started in surprise but then collected himself. "Destroyed it? Do you know how?"

"No, but Molly heard the painting yelling 'mudblood'. By the time she got there, it was destroyed."

"Defending Hermione again..." Dumbledore said softly and paused as he considered the latest revelation. Dumbledore was very concerned that the latest manifestations of violent acts were the beginning of Riddle's soul piece's influence while at the same time he also believe that Harry's power peeked when he was defending a person he loved. "_Love and Violence?"_ The divergence of the actions puzzled Dumbledore. "_Is it possible that Riddle's influence is being controlled by the love of the marriage bond?"_ He was still considering that possibility when he realized Arthur was still speaking.

"...so you see Albus, we can't stay," Arthur was saying. "What if Ron or Ginny tries to hurt Hermione? It's best if we get them away and see if the matter can be settled by them being apart."

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed as he realized the truth of the matter. If Ron or Ginny were to put Hermione in jeopardy, Harry very well might lash out at them. Dumbledore knew that the regrets from such an action would leave permanent scars upon Harry's heart; scars Dumbledore was quite familiar with. His own memories of a childhood friendship that ended in violence and the death of his own sister came readily to mind as well as the grief that always accompanied them.

"_Gellert..."_ Dumbledore mused sadly as he recalled an image of the blond-haired youth as he was in their childhood. A man who went on to cause the death of millions of people; a man Dumbledore himself had to finally defeat. "_If only..."_ A sigh escaped his lips for that 'if only' had haunted his thoughts for ages. It was a few more seconds before he realized that Arthur was waiting for him to say something further. "I'm sure you are right. I'll see if Emmaline or Hestia can stay or maybe we can rotate a few people through Grimmauld Place."

"I think you need to speak to Sirius about Emmaline," Arthur suggested. "He had a few choice words with her about following your orders to escort Harry back here from the Ministry after they were attacked. He would probably argue against others as well."

"I know," Dumbledore replied with another sigh. Sirius being free and Harry's guardian was being every bit as difficult as he had foreseen.

"I believe Tonks would jump at the chance to move in for the entire summer," Arthur continued. "I was also thinking of my other sons, Fred and George. They can keep an eye on Harry in the evenings and I don't think Harry or Sirius will object to them being here."

"I'm sure Tonks is busy with her Auror duties," Dumbledore replied remembering that the young Auror was no longer as loyal as he'd like. "As for your sons, I'd prefer if someone more...more responsible were there."

"The boys can be rambunctious I agree, but they have good heads on their shoulders and so does Bill who'll keep them in line," Arthur explained. "Besides, we've had no issues with Harry attempting to leave. He might be expressing rebellious attitudes, but I think he understands the dangers. He's really been no trouble. Hermione comes over almost every day and they just stay in his room."

"Still..." Dumbledore started. He wasn't concerned about what the young married couple might be doing in Harry's room and he was glad to hear that the young man was at least being reasonable in regards to staying secure but he was concerned about the possibility of Harry leaving Grimmauld Place without his knowledge. "_Maybe Arthur is right and Harry understands the dangers, but a notification spell on the front door of Grimmauld would probably be a good idea," _He glanced back at the fireplace and said. "Well, I'm glad Harry understands the dangers. I guess we can try it your way," Dumbledore paused and then continued. "Please let Harry know I'll be there first thing in the morning to escort him to the Ministry. We don't need another confrontation with Death Eaters."

"I'll tell him," Arthur replied and his head disappeared from the fire. Once the green fire had vanished from his office fireplace Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and let out another long sigh. From his thoughts on Grindelwald, his mind naturally moved to Riddle, the second failure of his life. Another set of 'if only' regrets flowed through Dumbledore's mind. Dumbledore knew he should have kept a closer eye on the young man after bringing him into the magical world. "_If only it had been any other period of time..."_ Dumbledore thought. Riddle had attended Hogwarts during the very years Grindelwald was at the height of his powers and the magical world was crying out for Dumbledore to challenge him...to take on the man he'd loved in his youth; the only other man who could confirm if Dumbledore had been responsible for Ariana's death. But Dumbledore had been distracted and Riddle had become who he was; a man or creature who was responsible for countless deaths.

"_And now Harry," _Dumbledore thought. "_I must not fail in regards to him." _

The Headmaster remembered Harry's threat to tell Voldemort the prophecy and shuddered. "_Riddle would bring about the destruction of both the magical and muggle worlds, making Grindelwald's crimes pale in comparison. I can't let that happen. I must find a way to keep Harry contained and to guide him." _

"_What can I do though? What can I offer him?" _Dumbledore pondered. It was several seconds before Harry's own words came back to him.

"_I want to work with you, but are you willing to work with me?" _Harry had asked.

"_Yes, that's the way through this," _Dumbledore realized. "_I need to let them believe they are helping like they did when they found the Diadem. I can let them accompany me in search of a Horcrux. Hopefully that will settle their contentiousness and allow me to re-establish some control of the situation in regards to Harry."_

The thought of his search for Riddle's Horcruxes caused Dumbledore to give a wistful glance at the cabinet where he normally stored his pensieve. He'd tried twice more to have it returned but Amelia Bones had been steadfast in her refusal. With the admittance of Voldemort's return she'd been able to exercise greater powers to keep it from him. Dumbledore knew he couldn't openly fight for its legal return because he could not show that his requirement was much greater than the prosecution of a few Death Eaters without mentioning the Horcruxes he searched for.

"_And I desperately need it now,"_ Dumbledore thought. He'd spent the last several weeks searching the area around Little Hangleton. He was now positive Riddle had hidden one of the Horcruxes in the Gaunt's family home but so far the search for the hovel had met with little success. Every magical detection spell had failed to this point.

"_Tom has hidden the shack magically, that is obvious," _Dumbledore thought. "_Fortunately it is not the Fidelius since I remember it exists, but still it is escaping my magical detection spells. If I could just see Bob Ogden's memory once more, I could follow his path and know exactly where to search," _The Headmaster sighed but then an idea came to mind; a particularly excellent idea.

"_If I approach Harry and Hermione about the Pensieve and the need for it to locate the next Horcrux, I'm positive they will insist on accompanying me in my search as a requirement to approach Madam Bones on my behalf. So, I give them what they will see as a major victory while at the same time I only have to give up what I was going to offer them anyway." _

*** E E ***

Harry and Hermione had just settled down at the Grangers' dinner table which was covered with a virtual elf made feast when Harry felt the mirror heat up in his pocket.

"Excuse me," Harry apologized to the Grangers as he pulled out the mirror. "If Sirius is calling it's important," He explained. "Or at least it better be," he muttered under his breath.

"Harry," Sirius whispered urgently when his face appeared in the mirror. "You need to come back now. Molly and Arthur want to talk to you. In fact Molly is going up the steps right now."

"Planning on telling us they are leaving?" Hermione asked as she looked over her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Overheard them at lunchtime," Harry explained. "We were just about to eat, can't it wait?"

"As I said Molly is going up the steps now. You can always say you were ignoring her, but do you want to give her a reason to stay longer?"

"Good point," Harry agreed. "We'll be back soon."

"What's going on dear?" Jean asked as Harry and Hermione got up from the table.

"My babysitters are leaving it seems," Harry replied before Hermione could.

"What?"

"There is a family who's staying at Sirius' house for the sole purpose of making sure Harry doesn't go anywhere," Hermione explained.

"Why would they do that?"

Harry looked at his wife and a quick mental conversation took place, finally Hermione continued. "We'll explain later but for now, we must hurry."

"What about this food?"

"Can you wait for a few minutes to eat?" Hermione asked. "We really won't be long."

"I guess, but the food will get cold."

"Dobby, Winky, can you make sure the food is still hot when we get back?"

"Winky and Dobby can do that," The excited house elves said together. The food disappeared from the table within seconds.

Mr. Granger, who had just cut a slice of the turkey, watched in dismay as his plate of food disappeared. With a sigh he set his fork and knife back down on the table. "Well, hurry back."

As they exited the cabinet, they could hear the knocking at the door. Hermione crossed the room to open the door while Harry quickly sat at the desk and opened his textbook.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"It's...it's dinnertime," Molly said. "We'd like for you to join us. We...Arthur and I wish to tell you something."

"We'll be down in a minute," Harry said as he stood from his chair.

When Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen, they tried to look surprised by the boxes filled with Mrs. Weasley's cookbooks and other stuff lining the kitchen counter. Harry glanced at the table. Ginny and Ron were sitting at the far end of the table between their parents. Tonks was between Molly and Fleur while Sirius sat beaming next to Arthur.

Fleur had looked up anxiously when Harry and Hermione had entered the kitchen hoping it was her fiancée. It wasn't unusual for Bill to be late for dinner. Since his usefulness to the Order was to get information from the goblins, he often worked past closing just so he could overhear the conversations that flowed more freely around the bank once the customers had left the building. Fleur smiled nonetheless at Harry and Hermione. "Bonsoir Monsieur and Madame Potter."

"And good evening to you too Fleur," Hermione replied and smiled as she recognized the married French title. "Comment ça va?"

Fleur smile grew even larger at the French response while at the same time Molly sniffed.

Before Molly could say anything Harry asked. "What's with the boxes?"

Molly looked at Arthur who took a sip from his cup before he replied. "That's what we wanted to tell you. Molly and I have decided that we should take Ron and Ginevra back to the Burrow. We think it is...it's the right thing to do," Arthur glanced at his children who were looking at their plates. He then turned back to the Potters. "But don't worry. You're going to have protection. Tonks is moving in full time."

"That's right," Tonks said. "Which will fit right in with my new job."

"Your new job?"

"Yep," The metamorph replied. "Madam Bones is putting me on her staff. She said she wanted a way to contact you that didn't rely on Dumbledore."

The look that Molly gave Tonks was sufficient evidence that they had already discussed the issue and Molly disliked the results of the conversation.

"Well if it's what you want, we're happy for you," Hermione said as she glanced at her husband. "_We might have to consider letting Tonks know about things so she can get word to Madam Bones for us as well."_

_"Maybe, but we'll have to see how things go. We'll see Madam Bones tomorrow and maybe we can get her opinion."_

"Bill and I will be staying as well," Fleur added. Neither Harry nor Hermione missed the extra bit of cheerfulness in her voice.

"Molly and I will stop by often to make sure you don't need anything," Arthur continued. "And of course we'll be here for Order meetings. This is only until we make sure…." His eyes moved to his youngest children and then back to Harry and Hermione "well we'll see how the rest of the summer goes."

"It's probably for the best," Harry agreed.

"Now have a seat," Molly said. "Dinner is getting cold."

"If you don't mind, I think we'll eat in my room," Harry replied.

"But it's our..."

"Molly," Arthur said as he gave a significant glance at her and then at their youngest children. "I think it's a good idea."

"Well, were not leaving until tomorrow morning," Molly said to Harry and Hermione. "I do hope you'll have breakfast with us before Dumbledore is ready to escort you to the Ministry."

"Dumbledore is escorting us?" Harry asked. He glanced at Tonks. "What does Madam Bones think of Dumbledore escorting us?"

"Eh..." Tonks started. "As far as I know, she doesn't know he plans to. She told me to escort you there."

"But Dumbledore..." Molly started.

"It's alright," Harry said after a quick word with his wife. "Tonks, I think we'll let Dumbledore help this time," They could see that she was visibly relieved. "Now if you'll excuse us," He and Hermione quickly piled food on their plates and went upstairs where they locked the door and disappeared through the vanishing cabinet back to the Grangers.

"So, what's this about babysitters?" Mrs. Granger asked as the food reappeared in front of him.

"The Weasleys, you know Ron's parents?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I remembered meeting them and you've often mentioned Ron in your letters," Mrs. Granger remarked. "But come to think of it, you haven't mentioned him at all since you've been home."

"We…we had a falling out with him and his sister," Hermione explained. "You remember me mentioning Ginny as well."

"Of course I do," Jean replied. "But what kind of falling out? I thought you were all good friends?"

"_Do we tell them?" _Harry asked.

"_We promised to tell them everything that's not associated with the future," _Hermione replied. When Harry gave a nod of agreement she turned to her parents and started the explanation. "It seems Ron thought I should be his girlfriend and Ginny, well Ginny thought Harry should be hers. So…when we got together they didn't take it very well," Hermione looked over at her husband to make sure he wanted this part told as well. When he gave a mental agreement, she continued. "In fact that's what sort of led us to reveal that we were married," Hermione took a sip from her tea and with a sigh continued. "Yesterday, when we said something happened and we had to tell them we were married, they were the something that happened. Ginny tried to give Harry…" Hermione sighed again but then continued. "Do you remember me saying there are spells that can give a person control over another?"

"She didn't…"

"No, not that spell, but there are potions that can do similar things. Ginny tried to give Harry some combination of love, jealousy and…" again Hermione paused but after another quick glance at Harry she continued, "lust potions."

"You don't mean…"

"We really don't know what potions she had in his drink but yes, it's very likely she planned on seducing Harry yesterday morning."

"But why would she need…" Richard started as he tried to imagine a young man having to be tricked into sex with a young woman. "You…" He started but the words died on his tongue when his wife glared at him. "Well I'm glad it didn't work," He finished weakly.

"It couldn't have worked anyway," Harry explained. "We knew she was going to attempt it sooner or later so we were on our guard. Besides, that is one thing about our bond; those types of potions have no effect on us. I love Hermione and no potion can make me think I love another. Same with lust potions...eh..." Harry's voice trailed off as he decided that was not a topic he wanted to discuss with Richard Granger.

"That's why you haven't heard anything about Ron or Ginny this summer," Hermione quickly came to Harry's rescue.

"So two people who you thought were your friends were trying to hurt you?" Richard asked. Then with a sigh as he looked at his wife and then back at the teens he continued. "Is there anywhere you're safe?"

"When we're together, we are as safe as we can be," Hermione replied honestly. "Besides, as we said, the Weasleys are moving out."

Richard's eyes moved from his daughter to Harry. "I'll hold you to your word about protecting her."

"Dad…"

"No," Harry interrupted his wife and he locked his gaze onto her father. "Sir, you have my word that I love your daughter more than my own life and would not hesitate to do what I must to protect her."

An understanding passed between the two males at the table in the locked stare that lasted for several seconds.

"So…what else has been going on at your school we should know about," Jean Granger said trying to move the conversation along.

"I guess I should start with our first year," Hermione said. She continued to explain about trolls and the philosopher's stone.

"So...this professor was possessed by this Voldemort and your Headmaster didn't know?" Richard asked incredulously. Harry and Hermione had avoided mentioned the fact that Dumbledore had set up the confrontation. "And then he has this stone in the castle? Guarded by a giant three headed dog that any student could have happened upon?"

"We found out later that he did know the professor was possessed but thought he had the situation under control and...well he did warn everyone not to go to that corridor."

Jean snorted. "Telling a bunch of kids not to go somewhere is like offering them a candy bar but telling them they can't eat it."

"The door was locked," Harry explained. "It was only because Hermione knew an advanced unlocking spell that let us get in."

"And no other student knew this spell? Though advanced for a first year, it couldn't have been so advanced for other students there, could it?"

"That was many years ago Mum, so let's move on. Now during my second year when I…I said I'd been attacked," Hermione waited for her parents to nod, then continued. "Well I...I was actually petrified by a giant snake…" Hermione explained.

"So you were too frightened to run? Let me guess, Harry rescued you from this giant snake creature as well?" Richard asked.

"Uh…no Dad. I mean petrified as in turned to stone; not scared."

"What do you mean you were turned to stone?"

"If you look a Basilisk in the eye, you will die instantly," Harry explained. "Hermione brilliantly figured out what it was, so she was using a mirror to look around corners."

"There was a creature running around the school that kills by just looking at people?"

"Yes," Hermione replied hesitantly. "We didn't know it at the time. All we knew was people were getting petrified," She explained about the warnings from the 'Heir of Slytherin'. "As Harry said, I figured out what it was, but before I told anyone I had to make sure."

"And where were you when she was going to the library?" Richard asked Harry in an accusing tone.

"She went to the library to look it up right before a Quidditch match," Harry explained. "I...I..."

"He had no reason suspect I would be in danger," Hermione interjected. "If he had, Harry would have been there. Now..." She tapped her head with a finger. "He would know."

"_If you'd just kissed him in that first year..." _Miranda said playfully.

"I'm sure my father would have loved that," Hermione stopped when she realized she'd said that out loud. "Sorry, Miranda again."

"That Goddess? What was she saying?"

"Well she originally wanted us to become soulmates in our first year."

"But...she wanted you married when you were eleven and twelve?"

"Well...we were destined to be together so... would it really have mattered when it started?" Hermione asked.

A hand on Richard's arm from Jean stopped the response that was about to occur. "Why don't we continue with the story of this snake creature."

"Of course. As I said, I'd gone to the library and when I did confirm what it was, and that it could kill with just a glance, I started using mirrors to look around corners."

"So if it killed with a glance, how did you end up being petrified?"

"Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that if you look at the reflection of its eyes, you'll be turned to stone or petrified," Harry explained. "Well Dumbledore did, or at least knew what it was but none of the rest of us did."

Hermione's head snap around to look at her husband. "What do you mean Dumbledore knew what it was?"

"I told you about it remember?" Harry said. "When Colin Creevey was petrified…wait I didn't get to tell you because you told me McGonagall had already told you."

"She did," Hermione replied. "But what does Colin being petrified have to do with Dumbledore?"

"That night Dumbledore said something like 'it means the Chamber has indeed been opened again', when McGonagall asked him what it meant that Colin's film had been melted," Harry explained. "If he didn't know what kind of creature was in the Chamber, how did he know what it would do to a camera?"

Hermione's eyes were wide now as she realized the danger Dumbledore had subjected the students to. Especially once he had been forced out of the school. "_Why? I mean even with Professors escorting us from class to class, it could still have killed people."_

"_I don't know, but maybe he was afraid someone else, like the Ministry, would discover the Chamber first and he thought a Horcrux might have been there? But that's just a guess."_

"And this Headmaster or that witch didn't bother telling us? You were in danger for months and we didn't hear anything? Nor when you were...were petrified?" Mr. Granger stated in obvious anger.

"Dear, it's the past," Jean said to her husband, "and will do no good to bring it up now."

"Sir, I…I promise that I'll let you know if anything…well if anything happens like that again," Harry said.

"Still…" Richard started and then after seeing the look in Harry's eyes he stopped and nodded at the young man. "Fine, but as I said earlier I expect you to protect Hermione."

"He'll be protecting me as much as I'm protecting him," Hermione insisted.

"Now what did you say this snake was again?" Jean asked to prevent the continuation of the 'protection' argument from escalating.

"A Basilisk," Hermione replied with a glance at her mother. "I wished I had a picture of one to show you...wait," She turned to Winky. "Winky there is a book in the Hogwart's library called…"

"I've got a better idea," Harry said as he stopped his wife. "In fact maybe we can continue this tomorrow?"

"You're thinking of the Pensieve aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"I think it will help tell the story," Harry confirmed. "What we take as normal really needs to be seen, don't you think?"

"True."

"We'll be seeing Madam Bones tomorrow and can ask her if we can borrow it." Harry continued.

"What about tonight? I'm sure Dobby can get you to the Ministry."

"I might be seen and definitely don't want that, besides she'll need it for the trials tomorrow I'm sure," Harry said.

"True," Hermione turned to her parents and explained. "There is a device we might be able to get for tomorrow evening that will help us explain what has happened in the last few years much better. Can you wait until then?"

"What will this thing do?"

"It's a magical device that actually shows memories," Hermione said. "You can see exactly what we experienced."

"Well in that case, I think we can wait," Jean said and her husband agreed.

**** E E ****

The day after a full moon was always the roughest for Remus Lupin. Every bone and muscle in his body ached from the transformation. Today was no exception. As he rolled over to his side, he grimaced at the pain that let him know that muscles were required to do that.

"_I wish Sirius would bring me a new bottle of joint medicine,_" Remus grumbled as another pain shot through his shoulder. "_At least with Wolfsbane I don't bite or scratch myself."_

A soft tap at his bedroom door was quickly followed by the door opening. The familiar pink-haired Tonks walked in carrying a bed tray loaded with food. "Brought you some dinner," She said.

"Thanks," Remus said. "Is it loaded with love potions?" He'd tried to make it sound like a joke, but the fatigue in his mind and body made the words lack the joviality they were meant to have.

"I…I wouldn't do that," Tonks replied. "I know I…"

"It was a joke," Remus explained cutting her off. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well if I thought it would work," Tonks muttered as she moved toward Moony's bed.

"Nymphadora, we discussed that," Remus said with a sigh as he sat up gingerly in his bed. "I thought you understood that it's impossible and had agreed."

"I don't remember agreeing to anything," Tonks said as she put the tray over Remus' lap. "Are you saying you don't like me?"

"You've been talking to Sirius haven't you?" Remus accused. "That's how he knows."

"I haven't told him anything, but he does know," Tonks agreed. "He wanted me to know that I have his full blessing if it's what I wanted, not like I needed it. I'd just hex his bits off if he tried anything."

Remus sighed again as he remember Sirius mentioning it the previous night. "It won't work. I told you that."

"Tell me those reasons again?" Tonks asked as she tucked a napkin under Lupin's chin.

"Must we? Do we really have to go through it again?"

"I've got nothing better to do," Tonks replied as she lifted a cover off of a bowl of peas.

Moony sighed. "Look, first of all, I am too old," Moony said. "I'm…"

"You're thirteen years, one month and some odd days older than I am…so? I've already told you that it doesn't matter."

"There are many men your age that would be much better for you. Men not…afflicted."

"I'm not interested in other men, I'M INTERESTED in you. Besides, Prince Charles is twelve years older that Princess Diana in the muggle world."

"And if I'm not mistaken they have been separated for four years and are in the middle of a divorce."

"Only because he was getting some on the side. I know you'd never do such a thing."

Remus could only mentally agree that if he was whole enough to have someone as beautiful as the woman in front of him, he would never want anyone else, but he knew he was not good enough, not whole enough to be who she needed. He admired Tonks, liked her and even loved her but he also knew she would be happier with someone else instead someone like him. "But..."

"You had other arguments didn't you?" Tonks asked as she stole a pea from the bowl and popped it in her mouth. She wanted him to forget about the age argument and get to those she was ready to counter.

"You know I do," Remus said and when she kept staring at him, he sighed again. "Tonks, we've been through this how many times?" Again Tonks kept staring so he continued. "Fine. We'll do it again. I'm dangerous. I'd be a danger to you every month…I can't do that to you."

"A danger to me? Like last night?"

"You know this room is sealed on full moons just in case," Remus said. "I insist on it."

"I know," Tonks said as she wrinkled her nose. "Sure stunk in here last night as well with that stuff Sirius spilled."

"It's my joint pain medicine, but why did Sirius tell you he spilled it?"

"He didn't tell me, at least not after the fact. I watched him do it and then had to smell it all night."

A dawning comprehension crossed Remus' face. "You were in the room? He spilled it so I couldn't smell you when I changed."

"Yep," The metamorph said as she stole a biscuit from his plate and took a bite. "In that corner under an invisibility cloak," Tonks pointed to a corner of the room after she swallowed and took a sip of his juice.

"But…but you could have been hurt," Remus exclaimed.

"I'm a trained Auror. Even if you didn't have Wolfsbane I can still take care of myself, I just needed to prove it to you. Sirius agreed to help."

"But…"

"So I have to stay up one night a month to have the man I want," Tonks argued. "I'd go weeks without sleep and still think it's worth it."

"Tonks…I…I can't keep a job. No one will hire me. What kind of life can I even think to offer you? You'd probably even lose your own job once the Ministry found out."

"A happy life is what you can offer me," Tonks said. "Do you think I need money to be happy?" She had hoped the argument would get to this point. She was ready to snag her wolf by the tail. "So it really all comes down to that doesn't it? Your concern about my life and your pride?"

Remus laid down his fork and sighed. "I wish…I wish it could be different, but what I am will never change."

"I don't want you to change. I want you just as you are," Tonks replied. Then after a few seconds of silence she continued. "But what if it was different?"

"Then I'd think you were crazy to want to have anything to do with me, but why even think about it. Why torture yourself."

"I got a new job today," Tonks said with what appeared to be a change of subjects.

"Really?"

"Madam Bones asked me to join her staff."

"That's great," Remus said with genuine pleasure. "She obviously recognizes that you're the best she's got."

"Before I took the job, I asked if she'd still want me if I were dating a werewolf."

'YOU WHAT?" Remus exclaimed. The force of the words and physical reaction caused pain to shoot through his weary body and he leaned back on his pillow while keeping his eyes on Tonks. "You shouldn't have... it's…it's…not possible."

"Don't you understand? I told her and I'm STILL getting the job. In fact she said her niece had good things to say about you from your time at Hogwarts."

"But your friends…" Remus tried to argue but was cut off fairly rapidly.

"Any friend who does not believe in my decisions is no friend I wish to keep," Tonks replied as she picked up the spoon and lifted some peas toward Remus' mouth. "Now what else you got to argue with?"

Remus sighed as he stared at the pink-haired witch. He could feel his defenses crumbling but knew he couldn't give her the life she deserved. "I…" But he was forced to stop when she spooned the peas in.

"You were going to still argue about having a job weren't you?" She asked.

Remus swallowed as he nodded, but then replied. "It's the truth and we both know it."

"First, you don't have to have a job since I make more than enough for us to live on," Tonks said. "Especially since I'm getting a raise with my new job."

"Tonks…I can't, I won't..."

"Let me tell you about my new job shall I?" Tonks said as she cut off Remus. "One of the main reasons she wants me is because I can talk to Harry without having to go through Dumbledore," The last she said hesitantly because she was concerned about Remus' loyalty to Dumbledore.

"Is that what she told you?" Remus asked with concern on his face.

"Yes, but she also was pleased with some of my suggestions and said I was one of her best Aurors.."

"So the Ministry wants to know where Harry is or what he's doing?" Remus voice carried a hint of suspicion.

"No, it's not like that Remus. Ever since Harry killed that Death Eater and Yaxley was discovered Madam Bones has been very concerned about him. She's told Dumbledore off several times about trying to control where Harry goes."

"That's because she doesn't understand how much danger Harry is in," Remus explained. "You've got to let Albus know about this offer. He'll be glad to have an insider on Amelia's staff.

"NO!" Tonks exclaimed a little forcefully. "She knows. Madam Bones knows I am in the Order. She knows all about the Order. She told me that her brother was a member."

"He was," Remus said after a couple of seconds of reflection. "Edgar was his name. His whole family was killed. So is Madam Bones trying to get back at Dumbledore because her brother died?"

"No, but she made it perfectly clear that if I didn't place my loyalty to her above Dumbledore, she'd fire me."

"You'd give her information on Harry and the Order?" Remus asked with his voice developing an edge to it.

"I don't have to," Tonks explained. "Haven't you seen it? Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore either."

"That's just Harry being frustrated with Dumbledore because he has to stay locked up."

"I…I don't think so," Tonks replied. "Sirius is doing it too. In fact Harry and Hermione suggested they have other reasons to not trust Dumbledore."

Remus sighed. "Tonks, you have to trust that Dumbledore knows what he's doing. I know it's difficult sometimes, but he's always seen what needs to be done. Do you really think Madam Bones is better than Dumbledore?"

"Then why didn't Dumbledore provide his Pensieve to prove Sirius innocent? Or that Voldemort was back? I didn't know he had one, did you?"

"I'm sure he had good reasons."

"A good enough reason that left my cousin and your best friend in peril of a Dementor's kiss?" Tonks asked. "Tell me, if you knew he had a way to convince the Ministry that Sirius was innocent, wouldn't you have argued for him to do it?"

"He still knows what's best," Remus argued.

"Does he? What does he do with the information you get for him?"

"I…I don't know," Remus replied honestly. "I'm sure he has reasons for needing it."

"Madam Bones wants that information as well," Tonks said gently. "She…she thinks it would help her deal with the...the ones who are aligned with Voldemort."

"That's what this is all about?" Remus said more strongly. "You want me to betray Dumbledore so you can get ahead in your new job?"

"NO!" Tonks cried. "I want you to…to see that Dumbledore isn't the only one fighting Voldemort. I…wanted," She took his hand in hers and continued in a softer voice. "I wanted us to work together. Madam Bones promised she'd pay you and you'd probably have a job when it's all over. Don't you see? This is your chance…our chance."

Remus pulled his hand away from Tonks as he stared at her. Slowly he shook his head. "No. No I won't betray Dumbledore. I owe him too much," He swallowed then continued. "I…I think you should go."

Tears welled in Tonks' eyes as she continued to stare at Lupin. "Remus…"

"You need to go," Remus repeated as he took the napkin from under his chin and placed it on the table.

"Remus.." Tonks tried again but Remus just turned his head away from her.

Tonks swallowed hard as she picked up the tray and moved away from the bed. Her hair seemed to lose its shine as it switched from pink to brown. When she had opened the door, she turned back and through a strained voice that conveyed her fight to keep the tears from falling, she said, "I love you Remus Lupin. No matter what, I will always love you and I will keep hoping that someday.." she couldn't finish the sentence without losing her composure. She turned and fled out the door pulling it shut behind her.

When he heard the door close, Remus turned and stared at it for several minutes as he envisioned the pink-haired auror. "I love you too," He whispered finally.


	30. Chapter 30 Trials

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter or any other Characters found in the Harry Potter books written by JK Rowling. I do hope the JK stands for Just Kidding when it comes to book 6 and 7.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**July 2nd, 1996**

"You look like crap this morning Sirius, what's up?" Harry asked the next morning when he opened his bedroom door to the knock. "Thought Wormtail's trial would have you in a pretty good mood."

Sirius sighed as he glanced over his shoulder and then entered the room shutting the door behind himself. He noticed Hermione already sitting on the bed. "Morning," Sirius said in her direction and then continued to Harry. "I think I screwed up."

"What do you mean," Hermione asked instantly on alert that Sirius might have told someone about the future.

"Moony and Tonks," Sirius said. "I told them both they had my blessing hoping that it might bring them closer. Then of course helping Tonks the night before last..." Again he sighed as he rubbed his face.

"It took a whole year last time," Harry said with a shrug. "Give them time, besides as much as I want them to have what they had in the future we know it's possible it might not happen."

"I know but you said he was happy and...I don't know. I'd like something good to come to one of us," Sirius explained. "I mean the Marauders. Your father and mother..." Sirius swallowed as that familiar haunted look passed into his eyes before he recovered and continued. "They never got their happiness and...well it would be nice to see Moony happy."

"So why do you think you messed up?" Hermione asked.

"Tonks is down in the kitchen crying her eyes out and from the redness in her eyes, I think she's been doing it all night."

"What happened? What makes you think it has anything to do with Moony?" Harry asked though memories of seeing the despondent Tonks in the previous time line came to mind.

"It's what she told me, at least I think it was that through her sobs," Sirius explained. "It seems Remus' big hang-up..."

"Is that he thinks him being a werewolf makes him unsuitable for her," Harry said. "Remember we already know."

"Yeah right, but things are different this time. You remember that Madam Bones asked Tonks to be on her staff?" When Harry and Hermione nodded, Sirius continued. "Tonks told Amelia about her wanting to date a werewolf just in case it made Amelia change her mind, but not only was Amelia fine with it, but even offered him a job...sort of."

"What kind of job?"

"Basically she wants the information that Remus is giving Dumbledore about the werewolves," Sirius replied. "Unofficially of course, but she offered to pay him and even suggested she'd have a real job for him once the war was over."

"That was nice of Madam Bones."

"Maybe, but it seems Remus took it wrong or something when Tonks told him about it. He accused Tonks of trying to use him to better her career," Sirius said. "He said she was trying to get him to betray Dumbledore."

"It isn't like Dumbledore deserves any loyalty," Harry muttered.

"You have to look at it from Remus' point of view," Hermione explained. "Remember that it was Dumbledore who let him come to Hogwarts which gave him his friends and it was Dumbledore who gave him a job when he nee...wait a minute..." Hermione paused as her eyes went wide.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What Dumbledore did for Remus...why did he do it? I mean why only Remus?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Why is Remus the ONLY werewolf child to be taught at Hogwarts? I mean if Dumbledore really was trying to help the werewolves, why has there not been another one?"

"Because it's too dangerous. Remember that Sirius here tried to have Snape eaten," Harry replied.

"Got to keep reminding me don't you?" Sirius said.

"Only because you failed," Harry smirked.

"But that was what? Your sixth year?"

"Beginning of the sixth but yes, so?"

"Why wasn't there another werewolf child during those years?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore's precautions were working perfectly, or at least he thought so. Besides wolfsbane has been available for several years now, and again not a single werewolf child."

"So what are you getting at Hermione?" Harry asked. "Do you think Dumbledore had another reason for letting Moony go to Hogwarts?"

"What if Dumbledore was grooming his very own werewolf spy?" Hermione replied. "Think about it. According to the '_Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_', it was nineteen seventy when Voldemort's began his reign of terror, at least openly. A lot of his support came from werewolves. A group of individuals Dumbledore had absolutely no influence over. So what Dumbledore needed was a werewolf loyal to him and the only way that was possible was to get him under his influence...Hogwarts."

"Remus and I both started the very next year...nineteen seventy-one," Sirius muttered.

"Amazing coincidence isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Why would he give him a job later then?" Harry asked.

"Besides the fact he couldn't get anyone else?" Hermione responded. "Actually I wonder if that was true? Again, it was right after you had found the Horcrux. Dumbledore knew Voldemort would be coming back, and he'd need that loyal spy again wouldn't he?"

"You really think Dumbledore has just been using Moony?" Sirius asked.

"It's what Dumbledore does," Harry said.

"That bastard..." Sirius started.

"Remus did benefit from what Dumbledore did," Hermione reminded Harry's godfather. "But yes I think Moony is just another pawn in this game to Dumbledore."

Breakfast was a subdued affair with Tonks having puffy eyes and glancing every few seconds at Remus; Remus was keeping a conversation going with Arthur trying to ignore Tonks, Mrs. Weasley was scrambling around the kitchen making sure she had all of her cooking things, while the youngest Weasleys were sitting next to their father and had obviously been told not to say a word.

Near the end of the meal Kreacher popped in and said "Master Sirius, the bloody git Dumbledore is upstairs."

Every sound, every movement stopped immediately as every eye turned to the house-elf.

"KREACHER!" Molly finally screeched.

"Kreacher," Sirius said through the mirth on his face, "You can tell the bloody git, we'll be up soon."

"Kreacher will be glad to tell him."

"Sirius Black," Molly turned her attention to Sirius, shaking a wooden spoon in his direction as she continued. "How dare you let Kreacher speak of the Headmaster that way?"

"Actually I'd have used the words bloody arsehole, but git works fine," Sirius replied as he got to his feet. "Molly, your cooking has been excellent and appreciated."

Tonks rose from her seat as well. She glanced at Remus who was still ignoring her and then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Well, we should get going."

Dumbledore had his wand out and was tapping the frame of the new portrait of Regulus Black when they arrived upstairs. He turned to look when came into the hall. "I see there has been a significant change in the decor, for which I understand you are responsible Harry. May I ask what spell you used to remove Mrs. Black?"

"You can ask," Harry replied with a shrug, "But I won't answer."

Dumbledore sighed. "Must we continue with this hostility? I'm doing my best to accommodate your rebelliousness, but if you truly wish me to confide in you, don't you think I would expect you to confide in me?"

"Obviously your idea of confiding differs from ours," Harry countered. "Do you contend that you've told us everything that you know about Voldemort?"

"As much as is prudent at this time," Dumbledore replied.

"Uh..." Tonks spoke up as she looked at her watch. "We need to get going. Madam Bones would like to see Harry and Hermione before the trials begin."

"Ah...speaking of Madam Bones," Dumbledore said. "May I have a word with the two of you in private?" He was looking at Harry and Hermione.

Harry glanced at Hermione and after a quick mental conversation Harry nodded. "Why not."

Dumbledore led them a few steps away and said. "I am in need of a bit of help. Because of your actions, I do not have one of my most useful tools in discovering Horcurxes. I mean of course, my Pensieve. I am positive I know where one of the Horcruxes is located, but I need access to my Pensieve to obtain a vital piece of information. I have approached Madam Bones on several occasions about returning my property, but obviously my attempts have failed."

"Are you trying to make us feel responsible or was there some other reason for wishing to speak to us?" Hermione asked.

"You are responsible, but in this case, what I need is for you to approach Madam Bones on my behalf about the use of the Pensieve. It can be in her office, but she cannot see the memory."

"_The ring?"_ Harry asked his wife.

_"Most likely," _Hermione replied as she led Harry away. "_We have to pretend we're talking in whispers since we don't want Dumbledore to know we can do this. Just move you lips randomly."_

_"Randomly?"_

_"I'm personally reciting the twelve uses of Dragon's blood to myself. If he's trying to overhear us or read our lips, he'll be very confused. Now _do yo_u think we should do what he wants?"_

_"I think we have too," _Harry said. "_We need him to deal with the ring, but we can also insist on seeing the memory and going with him."_

"_Good idea," _Hermione agreed.

"Sir, we'll talk to Madam Bones, but we have a condition," Harry said when he and Hermione returned to the Headmaster. "We would like to see the memory as well to make sure you aren't lying about why you need to see it, and we'd like to accompany you to search for the Horcrux."

"Such an endeavor would be extremely dangerous," Dumbledore replied as he felt a rush of satisfaction that he was finally regaining some control of the situation. He let out a sigh to show he was hesitant about giving into their demands but then continued. "Though maybe if you two will drop your rebellious attitudes and promise to obey my instructions, even if you disagree with them, you can accompany me."

Harry glanced at Hermione and they both mentally agreed.

"Sir," Hermione replied. "While we are in your company in search of the Horcrux, we will obey your instructions with anything that pertains to our safety or the search, the agreement is only until we return from the search."

"A simple yes would have sufficed," Dumbledore replied.

"No sir, it wouldn't have," Hermione returned.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Now please wait inside the house while Tonks and I make sure there are no Death Eaters nearby. We do not want a repeat of the events the last time you were escorted to the Ministry though I am quite certain that even if there were any nearby, there would be no problems."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because you'll be with me," Dumbledore replied as if it was obvious.

"_Interesting," _Harry said a minute later.

"_What?"_ Hermione asked.

"_When I came out, Dumbledore was staring at me, not looking around for possible dangers," _Harry replied.

"_Why?"_

_"Arrogance I guess. He truly believes no one will dare try to attack while he is around," _Harry said_. "He basically said the same thing he said to you last time when I went with him to convince Slughorn."_

*** E E ***

"Dumbledore, you may wait outside," Madam Bones said a bit later when they arrived at her office. "Or go on to the courtroom. I will personally escort Harry and Hermione shortly before the trial is to begin."

Dumbledore gave a significant glance toward Harry and Hermione and then with a nod. "Of course Amelia. It will be a busy day for the Wizengamot."

Amelia stared at the door for several long seconds after the Headmaster had left before turning back to the other people in her office. That's when she noticed Tonk's puffy eyes. "Tonks...are you okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," Tonks replied. "I'm fine."

"You sure don't look fine," Madam Bones replied. "Do you need the day off?"

"No ma'am."

"Very well. For now please wait outside the office." Amelia said. "I have several things I wish to discuss with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."

"She knows," Hermione spoke up. "We had an incident a couple of days ago and that Harry and I are married came out. Dumbledore knows as well as the Weasleys."

"Incident?" Madam Bones asked. "Anything I need to be aware of?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "_Do we tell her?"_

_"I don't know."_

"Ma'am, actually I should tell you," Tonks spoke up as she glanced guiltily at Harry and Hermione.

"You know what happened? Was it illegal?"

"Yes ma'am, I believe so but it's complicated because if I report the person who committed the crime, then I'd have to also report the Potters for possible entrapment."

"What?"

"There was a person who attempted to use an illegal potion on Mr. Potter...eh...and the Potters admitted to knowing about it."

"Ah...Miss Weasley and her brother?"

"You knew?" Tonks asked with a bit of relief.

"Yes," Madam Bones lied as she glanced at Harry and Hermione. "The Potters informed me at an earlier time that they suspected something might happen. I'll take it from here. Now Tonks, I do need to discuss a few matters with the Potters that you cannot be privy too."

"Yes ma'am," Tonks replied and left the room.

"Now...would you like to tell me the story of Mister and Miss Weasley?" Bones asked. "What did they do this time?" Amelia had learned of the jealousy potion usage in the previous timeline when they had brought up Miranda.

"She tried to seduce Harry with some combination of lust, love and jealousy potion a couple days ago," Hermione explained. "We knew she'd brewed them and wanted to have her caught in the act by her parents to prevent it from becoming a ministry matter. She's being a lot more aggressive this time around."

"What really is the problem is that Dumbledore has convinced the Weasleys that it was just an act of infatuation," Harry said, "but we think...we think that she might have issues."

"Issues?"

"Ma'am, did you ever hear about the Basilisk at Hogwarts?"

"BASILISK?" Madam Bones exclaimed in astonishment. "AT HOGWARTS? When?"

"Surely you knew about students being petrified at Hogwarts in our second year?" Hermione said. "I mean Susan was there."

"Of course, some dark curse left by Voldemort according to Dumbledore. Are you saying it was a Basilisk?"

"Yes," Harry replied and explained the events of their second year. "I ended up killing it to save Ginny Weasley's life."

"You...you killed a Basilisk? How? Wait, if I remember correctly, roosters are effective against them."

"No...all the roosters at Hogwarts had been killed, but there was a bird involved," Harry chuckled. "Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix helped. He clawed the Basilisk's eyes out and then I got lucky with a sword."

"A sword? Now you're joking right?" Madam Bones asked. "I mean why would you have a sword?" She paused as her eyes flew open wide. "Wait...your second year? That's when Dumbledore told the Wizengamot the Sword of Gryffindor had been discovered while ridding the curse from Hogwarts. That's not...I mean you..."

"I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat," Harry explained. Seeing the disbelief in the head of the DMLE's eyes, he quickly added. "I can show it to you in a memory if you have the Pensieve handy. The Basilisk I mean and the sword."

"You're serious aren't you? You killed a Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded then said, "But that's not the point. I brought the Basilisk up because of Ginny Weasley. She was there...unconscious when I killed the Basilisk. What I presume Dumbledore also didn't mention was the Ginny had been slipped one of Voldemort's horcruxes by Lucius Malfoy. She didn't know it of course. It was a diary and she wrote in it. Over the year, the horcrux, or Riddle's soul took her over. It was her, acting under the influence of Riddle who killed the roosters and let the Basilisk out," Harry explained what Ginny had said and the suspicions that the Weasleys were convinced by Dumbledore not to seek care for her both after the third year and after this latest potions incident.

"I'm going to want your memories of that year," Madam Bones said as she glanced at the clock. "I just wished we had time to see them now. Now here's a suspicion of my own for you. Mrs. Potter, you mention the Weasleys going off to Egypt. I trust you remember how they afforded that trip?"

"They won the Daily Prophet Galleon Draw," Hermione replied.

"The Daily Prophet has famous wizards and witches who do the drawings each year. Now who do you think did that particular draw?"

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly," Bones replied. "And if your suspicions are correct, then he probably planted the idea of them going to Egypt and gave them the means to do so to get their daughter away from the country."

"Of course," Harry murmured. "I mean I watched Mrs. Weasley take their very last galleon out of their vault before the second year to afford the supplies her children needed," He glanced at his wife. "He manipulates everyone doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," Hermione replied.

"I'll give you those memories later," Harry said to the head of the DMLE.

"Speaking of memories," Hermione started. "Would it be possible to borrow the Pensieve this evening? We'll return it tomorrow."

"Why?"

"My parents," Hermione explained. "I promised them that I would tell them everything that has happened in the last few years, and Harry suggested we show them instead. I've kept a lot of the dangers we've faced a secret from them."

"Guilt?" Madam Bones asked. She also knew what Hermione had done to her parents in the future.

Hermione nodded.

"I would prefer not to have it out of the Ministry," Amelia said, "but if you promise to give me copies of those memories, the dangers you've faced in Hogwarts in the last few years then I think I will let you borrow it. When this is all over, Dumbledore is going to have a lot to answer for," Amelia shook her head and muttered, "I can't believe Susan was walking the halls of a castle where a Basilisk was roaming free."

"We also believe Dumbledore knew it was a Basilisk," Harry said. He quickly explained what he'd overhead the night Colin Creevy had been petrified.

"I definitely want that memory as well," Bones said. "And anything else that can be laid at the feet of Albus Dumbledore."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, he asked us to approach you about the use of the Pensieve," Hermione said.

"No." Bones replied instantly. "Though if I didn't need it so badly, I'd be glad to break it over the man's head."

"Actually we think you should let him, but here in your office and with no way for him to remove it," Harry suggested. "He says it's so he can find a Horcrux. We think it's the one he found about this time, the last time."

"The one that cursed him?"

Hermione nodded and said. "Yes, but we only agreed to ask you if he allowed us to go with him. Maybe we can save him this time."

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Amelia asked. "If the curse was powerful enough to take down Dumbledore, it might be a serious threat to you."

"It only succeeded because Dumbledore has a huge weakness he doesn't admit to," Hermione explain. "Though we're sure there probably is a compulsion charm on the ring, Dumbledore was not willing to fight it; he wanted to put it on."

"Why?"

"He wanted to see his sister...and apologize."

"What do you mean?" Bones asked. The Hallows had never come up in the previous conversation.

"It would take too long to explain that part of it, but we can another time," Hermione replied. "So Dumbledore can use the Pensieve?"

Amelia Bones sighed and then nodded. "After the trials and before you borrow it. I'll make sure he knows I will test the device before he leaves and if it's been swapped or disabled in any way, I will have him arrested for obstruction," She glanced again at the clock. "Now we do need to go, the trial is to begin in ten minutes."

"One last thing," Harry said. "Did you offer Remus Lupin a job?"

"Yes," Bones answered. "It's obvious from your memories that werewolves were involved in that final battle in full support of Voldemort. The only way I can neutralize them is to get the same information Dumbledore is getting," Amelia shrugged. "Besides, I thought it might help Tonks."

"Well it appears the offer didn't go to well," Hermione replied. "That's why Tonks is a bit out of sorts. He accused her of trying to use him to get ahead with you."

"That definitely wasn't my intentions," Amelia replied.

"We know," Hermione replied. "We wanted to ask your thoughts of telling her about the future. If she knows there is a possibility of happiness maybe...it might be better for her."

Madam Bones sat back in her chair for several seconds and then sighed as she leaned back toward the teens. "I wish I could have someone to confide in on my staff about the information you've provided, but unfortunately I can't recommend it. Two reasons come to mind. First, it appears she's in a very emotional state right now and that is not conducive to keeping secrets. The other reason is simply that it would be cruel to show her a future with Mr. Lupin and then have it not turn out the same."

**** E E ****

"Harry Potter," Minister Fudge said with a smile as Harry and Hermione were escorted into the very familiar courtroom ten. He held out his hand and when Harry accepted it, Fudge pulled him closer and then turned toward the photographer who snapped their picture. Only a sharp "_Stay calm,"_ From Hermione kept Harry from jerking his hand away from the Minister.

"_We still need Fudge on our side,"_ Hermione continued.

"This way," The Minister said, "I've arranged for you and your friends to sit near me. Can't be too careful with your safety."

"_Safety?" _Harry thought to Hermione. "_He just wants us seen with him."_

_"Of course,"_ Hermione replied with a mental shrug. "_It's what Fudge does, but it also makes him vulnerable to our manipulations if we need something."_

_"I hate this," _Harry groused.

"_I know, but it's another reason to get rid of Voldemort...just so we can get rid of Fudge."_

They had stopped as the Minister shook another important wizard's hand while making it perfectly clear that Harry Potter was with him.

"...Terrible business, though I'm glad Mr. Potter uncovered her treachery, I had already had my own suspicions of course..." The Minister was saying in response to a question from the Wizard.

"_His own suspicions?"_ Hermione asked Harry. It was all they could do to keep a straight face.

Three more times the Minister stopped to shake hands but finally he led them to seats next to the Wizengamot. Neville and Luna were already there, as was Augusta Longbottom and Luna's father. Sirius and Remus were sitting just behind where the Minister indicated Harry and Hermione should sit.

Xenophilius Lovegood was holding some kind of contraption up to his eyes. He was jerking his head in various directions in quick, violent motions.

"Daddy," Luna said to her father who stopped his strange actions. "I want you to meet..."

Mr. Lovegood lowered the device from his eyes and Harry could see the slight cross-eyed look he'd seen before. Xeno reached out his hand and said "Hello young man. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Harry Potter?"

"Uh..." Harry started as he shook the man's hand. As he did he glanced from Xenophilius to Luna. "Yeah.." He finally murmured.

"He's going to be here soon, so try not to get yourself mixed up with him," Xeno continued as he raised the contraption back to his eyes and started jerking his head quickly back and forth once more.

"Daddy, this is Harry Potter," Luna exclaimed.

Xenophilius lowered the contraction once more. "Well why didn't you say so. Luna has been telling me all about you and you must be Hermione?" The last as Xenophilius had looked past Harry.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied reaching her hand out. "What is that?" She indicated the contraption in Mr. Lovegood's hand.

"It's a new invention of mine," Xenophilius said with pride in his voice. "It's going to allow me to see the..." He then noticed Minister's Fudge was still standing near Harry so he lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "Umgubular Slashkilters that Minister Fudge uses to steal secrets from his opponents minds."

"Now see here Mr. Lovegood," Fudge said. "I don't know what this Umbublar thing is, but as I told many people who asked about it when that article appeared in your magazine, I don't steal people's secrets."

"_Just their galleons?" _Harry mentally smirked to his wife.

_"Donations you mean?" _Hermione replied as she took a seat next to Luna who continued her father's explanation while he was busy arguing with the Minister. "An Umgubular Slashkilter burrows into people's minds and steals secrets. Daddy is sure that Minister Fudge will have them working in such a large gathering."

Hermione nodded as if she understood which prompted Luna to continue. "Of course they can only be seen in your peripheral vision so that's why Daddy made the visionscope. It freezes the peripheral vision for a second so you can turn and see what you could only see in your peripheral vision."

"_At least that explains WHY he's jerking his head like that, but I'm quite certain there are no creatures like that," _Hermione said to her husband.

Harry and Hermione were saved when Dumbledore stood up from his seat. "Silence..." He said in a voice that was gentle but carried throughout the entire courtroom. Almost immediately the cavernous courtroom fell into absolute silence. "Today we are here for the trial of Delores Jane Umbridge for unimaginable crimes against the Wizarding World," Dumbledore glanced over at the young man with horned-rimmed glasses sitting at the end of the bench. "Mr. Weasley are you prepared?"

"Yes sir," Percy Weasley replied as he dipped his quill into the inkwell and pulled a roll of parchment closer.

Harry and Hermione already knew that like last time, Percy was making no effort to make up with his family.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Aurors, please bring in the accused."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The voice of Umbridge said as two blue cloaked aurors escorted her through the door. "I AM the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Madam Umbridge, either take the seat of the accused voluntary or you will be forced," Dumbledore said.

"How dare you Dumbledore," Umbridge spat. "You are nothing. You're then one who should be in that chair. I am the Senior..."

"SILENCE," Dumbledore commanded, This time it was in a voice that radiated his power causing Umbridge to take a step back as her eyes flew open wide in fear. "As of the hearing on the eleventh of June you have been removed from the position of Senior Undersecretary. You WILL take the seat of the accused now."

Umbridge swallowed, an act that reinforced her toad like appearance. She didn't seem to notice the two aurors physically pick her up off her feet and carry her to the chair. It was only when the cold chains started to snake across her body that she regained her senses. "CORNELIUS!" She shrieked as she started to struggle against the restraints. "YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS!"

"Chief Warlock, may I suggest a silencing charm?" The Minister of Magic said. The last thing Fudge wanted was for Umbridge to keep calling out his name or the fact she had been his Senior Undersecretary.

"Certainly," Dumbledore replied and with a flick of his wand, Umbridge's voice failed even as her mouth kept opening and closing.

The trial would have been over fairly quickly as Umbridge was given the truth serum once more and unsilenced, but as she admitted to each crime, the Minister of Magic interrupted and requested that it be confirmed that he knew nothing of the crime.

"Now Madam Umbridge," A weary Dumbledore said almost two hours later when she'd been given the truth serum antidote. "You have confessed to all of the crimes you were charged with, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I did what was necessary for the good of the Wizarding World. Without me, we'd be overrun by muggle loving people and muggleborns would be allowed to continue to steal our magic."

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked, again his voice was calm but sliced through the increased murmuring from the crowd of onlookers.

Umbridge once again looked toward Cornelius Fudge but her eyes fell on the dark-haired bespectacled young man near him. A boy who was staring right at her with a smile on his face. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HARRY POTTER," Umbridge screamed. "YOU AND THAT MUDBLOOD..." Her voice fell silent once more as Dumbledore put his wand away.

"I believe that concludes her defense," Dumbledore said. He'd silenced Umbridge as quickly as he did because he'd been concerned about Harry defending his wife with violence and possibly causing Umbridge harm or death. He glanced at the young man in question and sighed a bit of relief to see him sitting calmly next to Hermione. Dumbledore turned back to face Umbridge and continued. "Does anyone else wish to add anything?" The courtroom was silent. "Very well. Members of the Wizengamot, I shall read each charge against Madam Delores Umbridge. I would like a show of wands if you feel she is guilty of that particular charge."

Percy Weasley grabbed a piece of parchment and handed it to the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore proceeded to read off each charge.

"Willfully planned and executed the murder of Matthew Corrigan..." He paused and turned toward the Wizengamot only to find every wand raised and lit. "Guilty," He turned back toward Umbridge and read the next one, "Willfully planned and executed the murder of Thomas Carlton...Guilty," Dumbledore continued until he reached the final charges. "Willfully utilized a Blood Quill in torturing students at Hogwarts..." Only about half the wands rose this time and there was a delay as Dumbledore sent a spell that counted those lit from those not responding. "Guilty," He finally said. "The last charge is of the illegal use of Veritaserum on a minor..."again not all of the wands were lit, but it was clearly evident more than half were. "Guilty," Dumbledore turned to Percy Weasley. "Mr. Weasley please record that today, two July nineteen ninety-six, Delores Jane Umbridge was found guilty of all charges against her."

"Yes sir," Percy replied and quickly inked his quill and started writing.

Dumbledore next faced Umbridge. "Delores Umbridge, by the vote of the Wizengamot, you are hereby found guilty of all charges. We will now consider your punishment."

A single voice shouted from the spectators "Kiss" and then another and another until "KISS" was being shouted from nearly everyone in the courtroom.

"Silence," Dumbledore said once again and again the courtroom fell silent. "I must remind everyone that the Dementors have revolted and joined Voldemort," A collective gasp rose from the crowd at the name. Dumbledore waited for several seconds before continuing. "I can see only one punishment that is fitting of the crimes. A lifetime in Azkaban."

"Chief Warlock," Amelia Bones said as she rose to her feet. "I feel that with Madam Umbridge's connections as well as her understanding of Dementors, if they should ever return to Azkaban, such a sentence would be unwise. In fact if He-who..." Amelia paused and then took a deep breath before she continued. "In fact if Voldemort," Again a collective gasp rose," If Voldemort," Bones repeated, "were to look to our prisons for supporters, it is clear that Madam Umbridge would be a likely ally. She has shown the same propensity toward cruelty, the same disregard for life and the same disdain for muggles and muggleborn as the Dark Lord."

"What are you suggesting?" Dumbledore asked already knowing what was coming.

"Chief Warlock, fellow members of the Wizengamot, I feel her crimes justify her being sent through the veil," Amelia replied.

"Haven't there been enough deaths associated with that device recently?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at Harry and back at Amelia.

"There are no quotas when it comes to punishment Albus," Amelia replied coolly. "If a hundred men commit heinous crimes, then a hundred men should pay the same price."

Dumbledore could see the nodding of over half of the Wizengamot and he sighed. "Very well. Members of the Wizengamot, we shall have three levels of voting. Please raise your wands lit if you believe, as I do that Madam Umbridge should be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban; raise the wand unlit if you believe, as Madam Bones, does that the guilty party should be sent through the veil, and finally if you believe there should be a lesser sentence for her crimes, do not raise your wand at all. If the no wands have the majority, we will then discuss the lesser sentence."

All the wands came in the air almost at once, though several of them were lit, a clear majority remained unlit.

Dumbledore sighed once more but nodded and then turned to Percy. "Mr. Weasley, please record that at this time, on today's date, Delores Jean Umbridge has been sentenced to death. The punishment will be carried out, per custom, on the last day of the month."

Delores Umbridge was in shock. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were open wide. Finally as the Aurors moved to her side and the chains released her, she came to her senses. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I AM A PUREBLOOD WITCH OF THE HIGHEST..." The rest was lost as the Aurors jostled her out of the courtroom.

"Well," Harry said with a smile. "That might just be the best birthday present I've ever received."

"Oh...that will be your birthday won't it?" Hermione asked. "I've got to start thinking of a present for you..."

"That concludes this trial," Dumbledore said. "Wizengamot members, I remind you that you will need to be back here by two for the trial of Peter Pettigrew." When he left his seat, he strolled toward Harry and Hermione. "Well, was that the punishment you desired?"

"I think that Madam Bones had the correct line of thought. I do believe that Umbridge would be a prime candidate for Voldemort," Harry replied.

"So you believe everyone who might be recruited by Voldemort should be put to death?" Dumbledore asked.

"A general statement from a specific example Headmaster? You should know better," Hermione said. "The specific person killed several people and tried to kill many others including Harry. Someone who was supposed to be being protected by you and your Order at the time. That specific person deserves the fate that awaits her. Do you know of others who have committed the same crimes?"

"Yet, everyone deserves a chance at remorse," Dumbledore continued. "A chance to regret the choices they have made."

"If that chance does not endanger other, innocent people, possibly," Harry replied. "As for Umbridge, she has twenty-nine days to find her remorse. Maybe if you have her write 'I shall not murder or torture people' several hundred thousand times it might help."

"I see that you fail to see the seriousness of what has happened," Dumbledore said. "But someday I fear you shall. Now, do I have an appointment with Madam Bones?"

"Yes; she'll let you use the Pensieve in her office after Pettigrew's trial," Hermione replied. "She is adamant that if you try to take it or disable it, she will have you arrested."

"I have no plans for anything like that," Dumbledore replied.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Xenophilius and Augusta Longbottom were invited to have lunch in the Ministry dining room as the guest of the Minister of Magic.

The adults were at one end and the teens at the other. The groups were soon into their own conversations.

"Well she's going through the veil," Hermione said.

"Good riddance," Neville replied. "So she won't have a chance to do what she did last time."

"No...but as we were walking up here," Harry said, "I thought about how we should have linked her to Malfoy's bribes. I mean we have the memories of Lucius telling me who he bribed and could have got that confession out of her as well."

"What good would that have done?" Luna asked.

"The Ministry could have locked down the Malfoy accounts leaving Draco and his mother penniless," Hermione explained.

"Hey speaking of the Malfoys," Neville said. "Did you hear that Draco is missing?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "What do you mean missing?"

"I don't know," Neville replied. "We..." He put his hand on Luna's and smiled at her, "were at St. Mungos last week and...and we heard Draco's mother talking to someone. She told someone named Andy that Draco was missing and she was worried since he blamed what happened to his father on you."

Harry glanced at Hermione as he touched his left forearm and she nodded. "Who is this Andy person?" He asked Neville.

"I don't know. I couldn't see them," Neville admitted.

"Draco's mum wanted her to tell her daughter," Luna added.

"Her? Andy was a woman? Of course, Andi...Andromeda," Hermione exclaimed. "Andromeda Tonks."

"I thought Andromeda didn't get along with Narcissa," Harry said.

"They are sisters. Narcissa just lost her sister and her husband," Hermione replied. "We can ask Tonks," Harry and Hermione both glanced down the table at the Auror. She was glancing at Remus who was ignoring her.

"Tonks?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?"

"Is your mother seeing Mrs. Malfoy?"

Tonks nodded. "Mum went to St. Mungos to see if she could help. I mean she is her sister."

"I thought she hated Narcissa?"

"Bellatrix she hated, but," Tonks shrugged. "Mum says Narcissa is hurting and she is her sister."

"What's this about..." Harry started.

"About your new job?" Hermione cut her husband off. "Are you enjoying it?"

Tonks looked at Remus and then back at the Potters. She shrugged. "Barely got my feet wet yet."

"_Why'd you stop me?" _Harry asked Hermione.

"_And bring out that Draco is missing, in the Ministry?" _Hermione asked. "_We have a good idea of what Draco is doing and what he will be doing. If he is arrested then we lose possible information we can use."_

_"Think he will be trying to kill Dumbledore again?"_

_"We'll see,"_ Hermione replied then out loud so Neville and could hear. "What are we going to do about those two?" She indicated Tonks and Remus.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He lowered his voice to barely a whisper so only Neville and Luna could hear him. "We're concerned about Draco. We think he's off getting his mark. We'll need to keep an eye on him if he comes back to Hogwarts."

"Let us know what you need," Neville replied.

It wasn't long before they found themselves back in the same seats as before in courtroom ten. At precisely two pm, Dumbledore rose from his seat and started the proceedings. "Today we are here for the trial of Peter Oliver Pettigrew for unimaginable crimes against the Wizarding World including the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort, murder of Cedric Diggory and returning Voldemort to a physical body," Dumbledore glanced over at the Percy once again and asked the required question. "Mr. Weasley are you prepared?"

"Yes sir," Percy Weasley replied as he dipped his quill into the inkwell and pulled another roll of parchment closer.

"Aurors bring in the accused," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry was half-way expecting the Aurors to report that Pettigrew had escaped in his animagus form, but as the doors opened, he realized how they were preventing such a thing from happening. Peter Pettigrew was not walking. He was immobilized and secured to a pole which was attached to a small cart which was surrounded by six aurors. The cart itself was edged with a two foot high mesh fence. Even if Pettigrew managed to morph into his animagus form, he would find himself caged inside the fence.

As the cart moved slowly down the aisle toward the chair, two wizards stood as if to get a better look at the accused. Just as an Auror was about to tell them to sit back down, they both pulled out wands and sent blugeoning hexes at the Aurors surrounding Pettigrew. At that close of a range, nothing would protect them and two of the guards went down in a scene of blood and gore while the other four Aurors quickly subdued the men who had attacked their partners.

When the four other Aurors had their backs to their charge, another man, who had been sitting across the aisle moved. His own wand came out and he released Wormtail from the immobilization spell. "Your master wishes you to be free," He whispered urgently. "Change."

Sirius saw his old friend start his shape shifting and acted at once. He yelled "Watch the rat!" as he scrambled out of his seat and bolted toward the confusion. He made it just in time to find a hand reaching into the mesh pen toward the rat cowering in the corner. "NO!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed the man's arm while barreling him over. They crashed over two other chairs before hitting the ground.

"IT'S BLACK!" one of the Aurors yelled as he turned toward the disturbance. "He's trying to free his friend."

Though both Amelia and Remus had tried to stop them, Harry and Hermione had followed Sirius and were only a few steps behind him. When the Auror leveled his wand at Sirius, Harry immediately unleashed a shield that covered his godfather. The stunner the Auror had sent at Sirius ricocheted back at the Auror who collapsed.

"Thanks," Sirius said as he kept a grip on the man who'd tried to rescue Pettigrew. "Where's Wormtail."

Harry glanced into the mesh pen and saw the beady eyes of the terrified rat who was missing a paw, staring back at him. "He's still there," Harry said as he then started surveying those around him looking for additional threats.

"STOP!" Dumbledore's powerful voice radiated through the courtroom.

"What's going on here?" A voice said and Harry turned to find himself staring into the yellowish eyes of a man who died protecting his whereabouts, a man he never liked though, Rufus Scrimgeour. Though Rufus was speaking to the Aurors around him, his eyes were darting about looking for dangers. "You," He commanded one of the Aurors, "secure the prisoner."

"Yes sir!" The Auror replied.

"Black, showing your true colors?" Scrimgeour snapped as he pointed his wand at Sirius. "Did you really think you could get away with this?"

"It's not like that Rufus," Sirius replied as he stood up. Two more Aurors pointed their wands at him. "I caught this man trying to get Peter out of there."

"An accomplice you mean?" Rufus snarled.

"Stand down Scrimgeour," Amelia said as she walked up to the crowd. "Sirius Black was sitting next to me and reacted to the events. Without his fast actions we might have lost our prisoner."

Rufus turned his eyes on Amelia and paused for a second before replying. "Of course Madam Bones."

"Now who is this?" Amelia asked indicating the man who Sirius still had a hold of.

"Never seen him before," Rufus said. "Someone trying to help Black free his friend more than likely."

"I wasn't doing nothing wrong," The man said in a wheezy voice. "I was just try'n to help the Aurors."

"He had his hand in there reaching for Peter," Sirius said nodding into the mesh screen while keeping a firm grip on the man's arm.

"I saw'm turn into a rat and thought he was going to escape," The man said as his face fell into a lopsided grin that was more like a leer. "I was just try'n to help."

Something about the man seemed very familiar to Harry but he was sure he'd never seen him before. As the grin emerged on the man's face, he knew exactly when and where he'd seen that grin. He'd seen the same facial expression on a man who'd spit in McGonagall's face. His wand was up in an instant and pointed directly at the man. "Trying to help? Help your Master get Pettigrew back right Amycus Carrow? Who'd you polyjuice yourself as?"

The man's eyes widened but only for an instant. He put his hands in his pockets and said "Easy lad; I don't know who you're talking about, my name is...eh...Gifford Oldridge."

Amelia didn't understand since Harry's memories had clearly showed the Carrows and this man looked nothing like the man in his memories but she also knew Harry might have seen something that indicated the man was who he was claiming he was. She leveled her own wand at the man. "Gifford is it? Well if nothing else, we'll at least need a statement from you. One that I'm sure will take at least an hour. Now why don't you take your wand out of pocket slowly and hand it over."

"I didn't do anything," The man clamored again. "I'm not this person the kid thinks I am."

Harry eyes were already looking past the man at the chair next to where his was and saw that it was empty. He scanned the rows and noticed a woman moving slowly away, toward the entrance to the courtroom. "I'd also bet that woman is his sister, Alecto."

"Rufus, secure that woman immediately," Amelia said pointing where Harry had indicated. The woman in question started moving much quicker.

Amycus knew the polyjuice would wear off and he'd be caught, so he did the only thing he could. That was to try to give his sister a chance to escape while doing his master the favor of removing the head of the DMLE...permanently. He pulled his wand out and aimed it at the distracted Amelia Bones. "Avada..." but that is all he could say as he was hit with a red light and slumped to the floor.

Though Amelia had been looking where Harry was indicating, Hermione had kept her wand out and her attention on the man. She didn't know what had made Harry sure he was Amycus Carrow, but she knew he believed it and that was all she needed. As soon as the Death Eater's wand came out of his pocket, she hit him with a stunner.

Amelia had turned back to the man as the first sound of the curse, and just had time to see the wand was pointing directly at her before the man slumped to the floor. She instantly knew a half second more and she'd been dead. She looked at Hermione. A simple nod was all she gave to the young Mrs. Potter, but it said more than most books.

Hermione returned the nod.

It took twenty minutes to calm the people in the courtroom and have everyone return to their seats. The two Aurors who had been killed were removed and the blood cleaned up. By the time the trial was to resume, Scimgeour returned with a report for Amelia.

"The man is definitely Amycus Carrow, a Death Eater. According to his answers under truth serum, his polyjuice should wear off in another ten minutes or so. He admitted to imperioing those two guys who killed the Aurors to provide a distraction for all of us so he could just grab Pettigrew and walk out in the confusion."

"What about his sister?" Amelia asked.

"She got away," Rufus admitted. "We shut everything down, but it's possible she had another way out or she repolyjuiced herself as someone else. I still have people looking, but I'm not holding out much hope."

"Ok, make sure Amycus is secured just in case his sister is still around and plans to try to free him. As soon as Pettigrew's trial is over, I'll join you."

"Yes ma'am."

All of this time Pettigrew, who had been forced back out of his animagus form, had been chained to the chair of the accused with four Aurors surrounding him. Finally Dumbledore rose. "Now that our pretrial excitement has concluded, let us have a moment of silence for the two brave Aurors who lost their lives earlier performing a most difficult profession."

Silence descended immediately over the courtroom until finally Dumbledore spoke again. "We are here for the trial of Peter Oliver Pettigrew. He stands accused of betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort."

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Peter screamed. "He was too powerful."

"You chose to take the mark you filthy rat," Snarled Sirius.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore addressed Sirius, "Please refrain from unsolicited remarks," He turned back toward Pettigrew. "He also is accused of the murder of Cedric Diggory, a young wizard who had a good heart and a promising future as well as twelve muggles. Peter Pettigrew also is accused of seeking out Voldemort and performing a dark magical ritual that allowed the Dark Lord to return."

"I...I had to," Peter's voice broke. "He...he made me."

"In conjunction with the veritaserum to be administered, the Ministry will also present memories of the events in question," Dumbledore explained. "I have once again generously offered my Pensieve for use in these proceedings."

"_Generously offered?"_ Harry smirked to his wife.

Hermione returned a mental chuckle.

"Madam Bones if you will prepare the Pensieve while the Aurors administer the Veritaserum."

The next two hours were filled with the Wizengamot being led through the various crimes of Peter Pettigrew. The truth serum forced him to explain his role in each event. Some of the same memories that had been shown the morning after the Battle at the Ministry were shown again including the confrontation between Sirius and Pettigrew after the Potters were killed. Harry had provided the additional memory of Pettigrew using the Killing Curse on Cedric Diggory. When that particular memory was shown, a sobbing could be heard and Harry saw Amos Diggory leading a crying woman out of the courtroom.

When finally the evidence had been presented and the antidote to the veritaserum given to Pettigrew Dumbledore addressed the pale trembling man. "Peter Pettigrew, through your own words and by evidence provided by memories, you have been shown to have committed the crimes that you are charged with. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Peter glanced around and all he could find was hard glares in the eyes of every wizard and witch he saw. He finally turned back to Dumbledore. "I...I...he was so powerful. I just wanted..." Pettigrew's voice failed as tears started down his face.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Does anyone else wish to add anything?"

"I would," Sirius said as he rose from his seat.

"Very well Mr. Black," Dumbledore replied.

Sirius stared at his old friend for several seconds before he started. "Peter Pettigrew was my friend. At Hogwarts, he, myself, Remus Lupin," Sirius glanced at the werewolf before turning back toward the courtroom, "and James Potter were best friends. My friend," He indicated Peter who was staring at him, the tears still leaving wet marks down his cheeks, "betrayed us. James died because of Peter. I was falsely imprisoned and almost killed by pursuing Dementors when I escaped to protect my godson, and Remus lost his friends because of Peter. But..." Sirius turned his eyes to the crowd of observers before continuing. "but...even that betrayal pales in comparison to what he did to all of you. He betrayed each and every one of you as well. His actions have resulted in the rebirth of Voldemort, in the rebirth of the darkness that once again threatens our safety and your children's safety. When another good witch or wizard, like the two Aurors earlier, dies because of the evil that once again walks our land, those deaths should be laid at the feet of Peter Pettigrew as much as they are attributed to Voldemort," Sirius took one last look at his old friend and then returned to his seat. For a short time the entire courtroom was silent and then a person started clapping and another followed. Many people rose from their seats and joined in until Sirius was receiving a standing ovation.

Madam Bones leaned over and said. "Keep giving speeches like that Sirius and you might have a career in politics."

"Merlin help us then," Harry smirked.

Dumbledore waved everyone back down to their seats and continued. "Anyone else?"

Minister Fudge could see the effects of Sirius' speech had upon the crowds and knew it would be in the Prophet the next day. He wasn't about to waste the opportunity to capitalize on it. "Chief Warlock, I would like to speak."

"Very well Minister," Dumbledore replied.

"Peter Pettigrew," Fudge addressed the man in the chair. "The Ministry awarded you the Order of Merlin First Class when it was believed you were the hero in trying to apprehend Sirius Black and died in the attempt," Fudge waved his arms upward toward the ceiling of the courtroom. "That award is on display in this very building. It was placed here as an inspiration for those who must go against overwhelming odds and of selfless sacrifice. Obviously that award was a mistake. The trust our society placed in your name was injudicious and I shall rectify that mistake right now. Peter Pettigrew, as Minister of Magic, I hereby rescind your award and any monetary values that were awarded with it," Minister Fudge then turned to Sirius. "Mr. Black, there was a hero that day. One who, through a miscarriage of justice by the PREVIOUS administration, was unjustly locked away. I plan, upon returning to my office, to start the process to award you the Order of Merlin First Class for your actions that night."

Sirius didn't know whether he should laugh or cry as he sat staring at the Minister who was looking at him expectantly. It was only when Amelia Bones leaned over and whispered "It's obviously political, but it will provide a lot of good will for you and for the Minister in the coming times. Accept it."

Sirius nodded and stood again. "I do not believe myself a hero Minister. My best friend and his wife died and I only was trying to avenge their deaths, but if the Ministry believes my actions were above that then I will be...eh...honored if the award is given."

The Minister smiled and reached over to shake Sirius' hand.

Dumbledore turned back to the courtroom and once again asked. "Anyone else? No? Then Members of the Wizengamot, I shall read each charge against Peter Pettigrew. I would like a show of wands if you feel he is guilty of that particular charge."

Once again Percy Weasley provided the list to Dumbledore and he started the query. There was no doubt as every wand went up for every charge. At the conclusion of the list, Dumbledore turned to Percy Weasley. "Mr. Weasley please record that today, two July nineteen ninety-six, Peter Oliver Pettigrew was found guilty of all charges against him."

"Yes sir."

"Members of the Wizengamot, we shall now decide upon Peter Pettigrew's punishment," Dumbledore said and once again Madam Bones rose from her seat. "Chief Warlock..."

"The veil again?" Dumbledore asked.

"As proven earlier, V...Voldemort has an interest in this man. He's been found guilty of many murders and as Sirius Black so eloquently pointed out, his actions will result in numerous more murders by the Dark Lord."

"Chief Warlock?" The timid voice of Peter Pettigrew spoke.

"Yes Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked as he turned away from Amelia to peer over his half-moon glasses at Pettigrew.

Peter had seen the nods within the Wizengamot after Madam Bones' statement and knew he was a doomed man. He then had glanced at Sirius who was sitting next to Remus and in front of them was Harry who looked so much like James. Seeing them grouped like that brought back the memories of his happier days; days when a group of very popular boys called him 'friend'. Deep within the man, the spark that the Sorting Hat had found that made him a Gryffindor reemerged and he knew what he must do. "Chief Warlock," He repeated; this time his voice was a bit stronger. "I know what my fate is to be, one way or another. My only hope for my life is to be rescued by the Master I chose and I do not wish that. I know I made mistakes and it is time for me to face the repercussions of those mistakes," Peter stopped and swallowed hard but finally he continued. "I want the veil sir. If possible I would like it to happen today. I do not wish any more blood on my hands..." Pettigrew raised the stump of an arm as much as the chains would allow. "I guess I should say hand," He glanced once more at Sirius and Remus. "I'm sorry," He said to his old friends. "You gave me so much and I was too much of a coward to understand," Peter glanced around the courtroom before continuing, "Let it be known that I renounce my Master, I renounce..." His voice stopped as a look of pain shot through his face. He leaned toward his left arm. "I...I renounce you," The pain obviously worsened as Wormtail started to sweat and writhe. He lifted his face. "Dumbledore..." This time his voice betrayed the pain he felt, "don't let me die by my mark..." Again Pettigrew grimaced but his eyes kept looking at Dumbledore. "Let me die for my crimes, not by his..." He screamed as the pain worsened even further. Finally he gasped "Please..."

Dumbledore studied the man writhing in the chair in obvious pain. He'd never heard of a Dark Mark taking the life of its wearer. Even Karkaroff had been found murdered. "_But he didn't actually renounce his Master did he? He only fled in fear. Then again Voldemort had booby trapped Pettigrew's hand, so maybe he knew that Pettigrew was weak-minded and likely try to switch allegiances again and I would require Peter to renounce his Master,"_ Dumbledore lifted his wand and stunned the main who was crying out as he still stared at him. While the courtroom fell silent as Pettigrew slumped against his chains, Dumbledore continued to study the man for a few seconds. He'd seen the remorse in Pettigrew's eyes as he pleaded not for his life, but to allow him to pay his debt to society. He felt pity for the man. Dumbledore turned to the Wizengamot and in a very quiet voice he addressed the members who were all looking stunned. "Please display a vote to give the guilty party his desire. Who votes for Pettigrew to be sent through the veil immediately?"

At first no one did anything. Each member looked at their companions trying to determine what was the general consensus before committing themselves. Finally Madam Bones said, "It is his desire and it is obvious he will die by He-who...I mean Voldemort's magic otherwise. I vote yes," Her wand lifted in the air and illuminated. Slowly wand after wand followed hers until almost all were lit.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley...Mr. Weasley," He had to repeat himself because Percy was still staring at Pettigrew. When finally Percy turned toward Dumbledore he continued. "Mr. Weasley, please record that at this time, on today's date, Peter Oliver Pettigrew has been sentenced to death. The punishment will be carried out, per his wish, immediately."

"Yes sir," Percy answered.

"Please keep your seats," Dumbledore said to the people who were beginning to rise. "Madam Bones, how do you wish to proceed with this unusual event?"

"I think myself, you, the Minister and three additional members of the Wizengamot should accompany the Aurors to the Veil room."

"I'd like to attend if possible," Sirius said.

"I'm sure that is acceptable, don't you Madam Bones?" Minister Fudge asked still wanting to capitalize on the situation. "Mr. Potter?" He asked the young man who had stood as well.

Harry nodded to the Minister then added. "I'd like myself and Hermione to be there as well."

"Of course, of course," Fudge replied.

"Minister Fudge," A woman's voice rose above the murmuring. "I believe a reporter should also be in attendance."

"And what makes you think it should be you Rita?" A gruff looking man sitting near her asked.

Rita turned to the man and with a cold glare replied, "Because unlike the rag you write for, the Prophet is actually read."

"Why you..."

"Enough," Dumbledore commanded. "This is a courtroom. If either of you would like to be in the chair of the accused at some later time, please by all means continue your disruptions."

Rita and the man stared at each other for two more seconds before the man sat back down.

"I do think it is a good idea for a reporter to witness the event," Amelia said.

"Excellent," Rita said and started moving down toward the Wizengamot area.

It took another five minutes for the members of the Wizengamot to select their three representatives but finally the group of people including six aurors made their way to the Department of Mysteries.

The tattered black curtain filling the archway didn't seem as ominous now to Harry as they descended toward the raised dais. In his mind it no longer represented Sirius' death, but of justice to Death Eaters. He felt the Hermione squeeze his hand and he responded. "_I love you."_

_"I love you too,"_ Hermione replied.

"Well let's get on with this," Fudge said, trying to take charge. He wanted to be able to say he personally made sure the man who had brought back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead by the Ministry's hand. "Are you just going to levitate him through Dumbledore?"

"It would be the most humane thing..." Dumbledore started.

"No!" Sirius interrupted. "Peter wanted to accept his responsibility. Let him do it awake."

"But the pain his mark..."

"Is his own doing," Sirius argued. "He wanted to die for his crimes, so let him. Let him prove he truly regrets what he did."

"I agree Albus," Rita Skeeter said. It would make a much more interesting story if the man walked through the veil himself.

"I'm sure you believe it would Ms. Skeeter," Dumbledore replied. He looked around but no one spoke up for Pettigrew. "Very well," He maneuvered Pettigrew onto the Dais only a few feet from the archway before reviving him.

Pettigrew immediately clutched his arm and cried out as the pain returned several times worse than its previous intensity. It was only after a few seconds that he opened his eyes and found where he was. The memory of his trial and his request returned to him. He swallowed as the pain intensified again. Still clutching his arm, he scrambled to his feet and looked at the veil before turning back to the onlookers. Though tears were steaming down the Pettigrew's face, he only nodded at Sirius before he turned and stared at the stone archway. Another wave of pain staggered him. Pettigrew looked at his arm once again. "NO!" He shouted to it. "You have no more control over me." With a final grimace of pain, Peter stumbled into the veil and disappeared.

Sirius stared at the archway for several seconds before muttering, "Damn, I didn't think the rat had it in him."

"Mr. Weasley, please record that Peter Pettigrew died at this time," Dumbledore said quietly. "May he find the peace that escaped him in this life, in the next."

"Ye...yes sir," Percy said. The young man was still staring at the veil as if expecting something else to happen.

"_Peac_e_? Though Death was actually impressed by Pettigrew's last words,"_ The voice of Miranda came into the soul-bonded's minds. "_It was not enough to escape his playtime with the mousetraps."_

_"How will his soul be judged?"_ Hermione asked.

_"I cannot_ say," Miranda replied. "_But I doubt it will be anytime soon. Now I think I will sneak a peek into the mousetrap room."_

"Now Mister Potter," Rita said as she moved closer to him and Hermione. "What is your opinion of Pettigrew?"

"He...he's where he belongs," Harry said finally to Rita as he imagined Pettigrew, in his rat form getting caught in mousetrap after mousetrap. "Though he took responsibility for his crimes, he still committed them. Now..." Harry thought of Pettigrew's soul and how it will be judged; "Now it's up to someone far greater than myself to judge his life."

"Excellent Harry. You're getting good at these quotes," Rita exclaimed as her quill scribbled notes. "Now how about a comment on the earlier trial? I mean you were the person behind Umbridge's downfall."

"Is it true you're doing a story on me?" Hermione asked before Harry could answer.

Rita looked surprise but quickly recovered. "Of course. Such a talented young witch at our hero's side. Witch Weekly was most interested in getting the story of the real you."

"And willing to pay a large amount?"

"Well, I do need to make a living don't I?"

"At my expense?" Hermione asked. "You're supposed to be doing a story on the real me, and yet I don't remember being asked a single question."

"Well," Rita replied hesitantly.

"You know there are secrets that can still be revealed, don't you?" Hermione reminded Skeeter. "Look Rita, I think you've seen that working with Harry and me is a bit more lucrative than opposing us," Hermione sighed. "I know a story will be written about me, either by you are someone else will make something up. So how about we make a deal?"

"What do you want Miss Granger?" Skeeter asked. "How about thirty percent? I won't go any higher."

"I'm not interested in Galleons, I just want some input to what is written," Hermione replied honestly. "My friends and family will see that article and we do not want a repeat of that love potion thing you wrote about me now do we?" Hermione's eyebrow rose in question. "I do still have that jar."

"Eh..." Rita replied as a bit of color drained from her face.

"I think you should include an apology in your article about Hermione as well," Harry added.

"Just show me the article," Hermione continued. "I'll even answer some questions and allow you to take a tastefully done picture."

"Really?" Rita asked as she started thinking about how to renegotiate the amount to be paid for the story from Witch Weekly. "And what's in it for you?"

"That apology would be nice," Hermione replied with a shrug, "But really isn't it more about what is in it for you? You slander me in that article and do you really think you'll get another word from Harry or me?"

"I'm on a tight deadline..."

"We have to speak to Madam Bones before we leave the Ministry," Hermione said. "How about we get together in about an hour?"

"Where...oh wait, I know. We'll use the Minister's office," Rita said. "I can see the picture of you sitting at his desk with the caption of 'Aspirations of Greatness' under it. Yes...in an hour you say?" Without waiting for an answer she turned to Fudge, "Oh Minister..."

"But..." Hermione started but Rita had already moved away. She turned to Harry and sighed. "The Minister's office?"

Harry shrugged. "I can see you there some day."

"A muggleborn?" Hermione asked. "Not likely," But Harry couldn't help but smirk since he could see she was already thinking about the laws she could get changed.


	31. Chapter 31 Sirius' secret and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that appear in the Harry Potter series authored by JK Rowling. I do lay claim to Miranda (and a mousetrap laying Death). I took direct verbiage from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in this chapter. Again those books were written by JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**July 2nd continued**

"Damn," Amelia Bones grumbled as she sat heavily in her chair. Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Tonks had followed Amelia directly back to her office after Pettigrew's trial and execution. Each of them glanced at the others as they took seats in front of Madam Bones' desk. "Two good men killed," Amelia continued with a sigh. "Going to be hard on Charles' wife. She's six months pregnant with their first child."

Harry glanced at Hermione as a wave of guilt washed over him.

"_No Harry," _Hermione said as she felt his guilt. "_Lots of people died and we can't possibly save all of them. We have no idea if this Charles died in the last time or not, but others will live."_

"_I hope so,"_ Harry replied but he couldn't quite swallow the guilt that he still felt.

Amelia was looking out the window that Magical Maintenance had displaying a cloudy day. "Damn," She repeated. Suddenly her expression hardened as she called out to her assistant who quickly stuck her head in the door. "Get Kincaid in here immediately."

"Yes ma'am," The assistant said and hurried away.

The Head of the DMLE finally turned to the people in her office. "Well Sirius," She said, "at least you saved us from it being a total fiasco. If Pettigrew had escaped in front of all of those people it would have been ugly. Though I'm sure that's exactly what Voldemort wanted."

"Fortunately I'd seen Peter change enough times," Sirius replied. "I could tell it was happening the instant he started. That's what gave me my jump. Just glad Harry kept Scrimgeour from stunning me and possibly letting that scum get away."

"Just wished we'd caught his sister as well," Amelia muttered. A knock on her door interrupted anything else she was going to say. Her assistant's head appeared. "Kincaid to see you ma'am as you requested."

"Send him in."

The assistant disappeared and a medium height, black-haired wizard came in the office. He was middle aged and the black hair was receding. "You...you wanted to see me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, where are we on those word detections?"

"Uh...we haven't...I mean we're working on it," The man stammered.

"I just had two people imperiused in this damn building," Amelia snarled as her monocle seemed to disappear as her eyes narrowed. "Something that led to two of my people being killed. Get this straight Kincaid, neither you nor anyone on your team will be going home until this building is protected, do I make myself clear?"

"But..."

"No buts unless it's yours on a platter," Bones said menacing. "If this building isn't protected when I wake up tomorrow, you won't have a job. Then after this building is completed, get to work on Diagon Alley. I want this whole country protected before the end of the week."

Kincaid swallowed nervously but nodded.

"Make sure you coordinate with Scrimgeour about who's monitoring and responding."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's all, now get to work."

Amelia shook her head as she watched the door close behind man. "Not just him either. If those blasted Goblins would just give us that polyjuice and imperio removing magic," Madam Bones grumbled. "I'm tempted to force..." She was interrupted by her assistant sticking her head in the door again.

"Excuse me, but Dumbledore would like to see you now," The assistant said.

"Let him in," Bones replied with a sigh as her eyes flickered to Harry and Hermione.

"Good evening Amelia," Dumbledore said as he entered her office. "A particularly interesting day this has turned out to be."

"I lost two good men today Albus," Bones snapped. "I don't call that interesting."

"And you condemned someone else to die," Dumbledore retorted. "But I am not here to rehash today but to..."

"I know, I know, the Pensieve," Amelia said. "Sirius, could you get it out?"

Sirius had carried the Pensieve from the Courtroom back to Amelia's office for her. It was currently sitting in a carrying bag beside his seat.

As Sirius pulled the stone basin out, Amelia turned back to Dumbledore. "Understand that I will arrest you if you tamper with the device at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly Amelia," Dumbledore replied. "May I invoke a privacy spell around it so I can view the memory in private?"

"With us as well?" Harry asked as he stood and held out his hand to help his wife out of her seat.

"Of course," Dumbledore smiled as he pulled a vial filled with silvery liquid from his robes. "That was our agreement."

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Hermione found themselves standing on a country lane bordered by high hedgerows. A short distance in front of them was a small squat man, wearing very thick glasses. He was dressed bizarrely like many wizards when trying to pass for a muggle.

"Whose memory is this?" Hermione asked.

"That," Dumbledore nodded toward the smallish man, "Is Bob Ogden. He's dead now, but he was formerly an employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was fortunate that he was willing to share this encounter with me late in his life. Now please do not discuss who or what we see in this memory with anyone. If Voldemort knew I was curious about...well you'll see, he might grow suspicious to why."

"What is so important about this memory?" Hermione asked as she looked around. Harry and she had agreed that for the most part, Hermione would ask the questions since she'd never seen the memory. They were concerned that Harry would say something that might indicate that what he was seeing wasn't new to him.

"As I said, you'll see," Dumbledore replied as he watched the man examine a sign covered in brambles on the left side of the road.

Ogden soon started out at a quick pace down the lane.

"Follow me," Dumbledore said as he started after the little man. Harry glanced at the sign, but already knew what it would say. There were two small arms; the one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing in the direction they were walking said Little Hangleton, 1 mile.

"_Well we were right," _Harry said. "_We're off to see the Gaunts."_

Soon they lane curved to the left and fell away down a steep hill. Ahead of them, between to hills, was the picturesque village of Little Hangleton.

"That's beautiful," Hermione said as she slowed but did not stop.

"That house," Harry said pointing at a large manor house on the side of hill surrounded by a velvety green lawn. "It seems familiar."

"And so it might," Dumbledore replied. "I believe that is where you witnessed Nagini kill the old man last summer. Of course this memory is years old and currently the manor is very much run-down. Now keep an eye on Ogden for he is going to disappear soon," They had to lengthen their strides since the man had started trotting down the steep slope. About half way to the bottom of the hill, the road curved to the right and they just saw the back of Ogden disappear into a gap in the hedges when they rounded the bend.

"Pay careful attention to where this gap is," Dumbledore instructed the teens as they went through the gap as well. "It has now disappeared, and it's critical we remember where it was."

"Why?" Hermione asked the obvious question. They were now moving along a narrow dirt track bordered by even higher hedges.

"Because where we are going right now, is the same place we need to go later," Dumbledore explained. "Unfortunately all of this has grown into a mass of brambles and hedges since no one uses this path now," The path meandered downward through the growth. Ogden stumbled several times over the rocks and potholes as he continued his trek. Finally the path opened onto a copse of woods and that's where Ogden stopped and drew his wand.

Harry nudged Hermione and indicated the half-hidden building amongst the tangle of tree trunks.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked knowing exactly who lived in that shack.

"We are visiting the Gaunts," Dumbledore replied. He was studying the surrounding area, trying to identify landmarks so he could find this exact place in the present time.

"Who are the Gaunts?"

"Listen and see if you can tell me," Dumbledore instructed.

As Ogden moved cautiously toward the building a man suddenly dropped from a tree and landed on his feet directly in front of the DMLE employee.

Ogden leapt back and stumbled.

Harry studied the man who he knew was Morfin Gaunt this time. The last time he'd just been an odd looking but vicious sort, but now he knew this was Riddle's uncle who Riddle had framed for the murder of his muggle father and his family. Morfin was dressed in rags and covered in filth, but what drew Harry's attention this time was Morfin's eyes. Though he had noticed them last time, he hadn't realized just how much the two eyes looked in opposite directions. "_How does he see like_ that? He wondered to Hermione.

"_It appears he suffers from some sort of strabismus_," Hermione replied as she also studied the man who had a knife in one hand and a wand in the other. "_It's a condition that causes eyes to not be aligned with each other."_

"You're not welcome," Morfin said.

"_He's hissing,"_ Hermione said.

"_Parseltongue," _Harry explained. "_He's saying Ogden's not welcome."_

Ogden took two steps backward before collecting himself. "Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"

"You're not welcome," The man repeated.

Each time Morfin said something in parseltongue, Harry repeated it to Hermione.

"Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously.

"Though I'm sure you do, don't you Harry?" Dumbledore said quietly as they watched the events unfold.

Harry attempted to sound confused as he asked, "Why? Why would I...parseltongue? He's speaking parseltongue isn't he?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "So...who do you think lives here?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and missed when Morfin attacked Ogden, leaving him on the ground clutching his nose. "Riddle...you said Riddle's mother was from a bigoted poor...she's here isn't she?"

"Very good," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye knowing he'd led the teens to the knowledge he wanted them to have. "This is the home of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin."

"Morfin!" yelled an elderly man who looked more like an aged monkey that a man as he came out of the door banging it shut behind him. Morfin stood over Ogden cackling as he held his knife menacingly.

"Ministry, is it?" asked the older man, when he made it to Ogden.

"Correct!" said Ogden angrily, as he dabbed his face with handkerchief. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" suggested Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth," Gaunt replied as if it was obvious.

Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin. "Get in the house. Don't argue."

Though Morfin was about to argue, the glare the older man gave him sent him lumbering away.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pureblood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.

"That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly.

Gaunt squinted into Ogden's face and muttered, in what was clearly supposed to be an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —"

"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt dismissively. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

Harry ignored Morfin crooning to the adder when they went inside. His eyes went immediately to the girl in the pale grey dress with eyes that went in two different directions at the same time like her brother's did.

"_Obviously a genetic deformity,"_ Hermione said as she noticed the girl's eyes as well.

"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.

"She's Riddle's mother?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"Good morning," said Ogden said to the young woman in a pleasant tone.

Merope did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point; we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter. Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"

Merope stumbled after the pot, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo," The pot mended itself instantly.

Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it: Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands; perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs. . . ."

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit —"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him — what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law,'" Gaunt mimicked Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is."

He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing —"

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," replied Ogden calmly.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt as he raised his hand in front of him with this middle finger, adorned with a large black-stoned ring and waved it in front Ogden's face. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed —"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter and grabbed the heavy gold chain that surrounded her neck and dragged her back to Ogden.

"See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.

"Slytherin's!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"I'm sure you recognize the locket?" Dumbledore asked the teens.

"Yes," Hermione replied. She was visibly shaken by how Gaunt was treating his daughter. "What are we here for?" She asked. "We've already destroyed that Horcrux."

"Yes, but I believe another Horcrux is hidden in his building in our time," Dumbledore explained. "But I wanted both of you to get a feel for what Merope Gaunt was like. In just a...ah there he is now."

The sound of horses and laughter drifted through the open window. Gaunt, who had been arguing with Ogden stopped in mid-sentence and turned toward the window. Morfin hissed as he turned toward the door with an expression that clearly said he wanted to have 'fun' with the muggles.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village —"

The horses grew nearer and Morfin started to get out of his chair. "Keep your seat," warned his father, in Parseltongue.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong — but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Come," Dumbledore said and led Harry and Hermione to the window. Outside were a handsome young man and a beautiful young lady sitting upon regal horses. Harry remembered his last visit to this memory and how much Tom Riddle looked like the man in the saddle.

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man. "That'll be the son; I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

Harry and Hermione watched as the two horses rode steadily away. The sound of their hooves disappearing into the sounds of the trees.

By now Morfin had told his father about how Merope longed for the man and Hermione wanted to throw herself between the frightened young woman and her father who was advancing threateningly toward her. When he reached his hands around his daughter's throat, she was already moving toward them at the same time Ogden acted.

"No!" Yelled Ogden as he raised his wand and cried, "Relaskio!"

As his father went flying across the room, Morfin erupted in rage. He brandished his wand and knife and started to chase Ogden who ran out the door and disappeared into the forest growth.

"I think that will do," Dumbledore said as they watched the Ministry gentleman disappear into the brush. They immediately found themselves back in Madam Bones' office.

"Did you get what you needed Albus?" Amelia asked as she watched Dumbledore scoop the memory he'd been viewing back into the small vial.

"Yes, I believe so," The Headmaster replied. "Thank you for allowing me to use MY Pensieve," The last had a touch of sarcasm, but the he continued. "Now if you'll excuse us, I will make sure Harry and Hermione are escorted safely back home."

"Actually," Harry said. "We have an appointment with Rita Skeeter in the Minister's office in about thirty minutes or so."

"You don't need to speak to her Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'll be glad to let her know you are unwilling to endure her questions."

"We want to speak with her," Hermione replied. "She's doing an article on me and I agreed to answer a few questions."

"I must strongly advise against it," Dumbledore said. "You saw how much damage your interview did to Professor Snape. Now please allow me to escort you two back home."

"No," Harry said firmly. "We'll be fine. We will do that interview."

"Please consider how this fame is affecting you," Dumbledore argued. "Do you truly believe a story in a magazine is worth your safety?"

"What we are doing is controlling what is said about us, instead of waiting for reporters to make up stuff," Harry retorted sharply as he started to lose patience with the Headmaster.

"I believe the Potters have declared their intentions Albus," Amelia said. "If there is nothing else?" She glanced meaningful at her door.

"I'm sure you will keep your other part of this agreement?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "I'll let you know," He then glanced at Sirius and Tonks, "Please keep these two safe."

"Goes without saying Albus," Sirius replied.

"Wait," Amelia said to Dumbledore. "I almost forgot. I need to test the Pensieve before you leave."

"Is that truly necessary?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Amelia shot back. She poured in one of the memories that had been used in the trial and quickly verified the Pensieve was working as it should. When she finished she turned to Dumbledore. "You may leave."

Dumbledore gave Amelia a curt nod and strolled out of the office.

"Do you really have an appointment with Skeeter?" Amelia asked the Potters once the door had closed.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "She's agreed to let me review her article on me for Witch Weekly if I allow her to take a few photos."

"Just be careful around that woman. She's poison with that quill of hers."

"We've come to an understanding," Harry smirked.

"She's realizing how lucrative it can be to have our stories, with our approval, rather than making stuff up," Hermione added.

"Feel free to put in a good word for the Ministry then," Amelia said. "I have a feeling she's going to give us a go tomorrow about two Aurors being killed in the middle of a trial."

"We'll see what we can do," Harry replied.

"Amelia, you mentioned the Goblins earlier," Sirius said.

"I've found out," Amelia's eyes flickered to Harry and Hermione before she continued, "that they have a way to disspell Imperiused and Polyjuiced people. Unfortunately when I approached them they refuse to admit to having the ability."

"Tonks," Sirius said as he looked at his cousin. "Could I ask you to wait outside? I need to tell Madam Bones something that I don't think she would like you to overhear."

Tonks looked questioningly at her boss who nodded. "Starting to feel like I did when I was a teenager. Always getting sent to my room," The metamorphmagus muttered.

"Were you that bad?" Harry smirked.

That caused Tonks to give a small smile. "Not like you're going to find out."

"When she was a kid...this is before she went to Hogwarts and I went to Azkaban..." Sirius started.

"Don't you dare tell them about that," Tonks said to her cousin.

"About what?" Sirius asked with a wry grin.

"You know...when I went to that muggle concert and...wait how would you know about that?" Tonks suddenly asked. "That was after you went to Azkaban!"

"I didn't," Sirius smirked at how easy it had been to fool his cousin. "But now I've got something I'm going to have to find out about."

"Let's just say an eleven year old metamorphmagus has no trouble passing for an eighteen year old muggle," Tonks winked and left the room.

"I might have to recheck her file," Amelia remarked with a grin. "Now Sirius, what did you have to tell us?"

Sirius drew his chair closer to Amelia's desk before he explained. "Look, in," He glance at his watch which had a small calendar on in, "five days, the Goblins are going to owe Harry a bit of money."

"Sirius!" Harry said. "That's...that's not something we should discuss. Besides, it's not going to be that much. Just something for our honeymoon."

"Ah...yes well," Sirius smirked. "It...it might be a bit more than that."

"What?" Hermione said. "But...Miranda said..."

"The Goblins did it to themselves in this case," Sirius replied then held up his hand. "Really...I swear."

"What's going on?" Amelia asked. "What does this Goddess have to do with the Goblins owing you money?"

Harry glanced and Hermione and she nodded. He quickly explained about the gemstones Miranda had insisted they use as a bet for their honeymoon money.

"She said it was a payback for what they did in the future, and money for a nice honeymoon."

"How much was this bet?" Amelia asked.

"The stones were valued at two hundred thousand galleons...each," Sirius replied.

"Two hundred THOUSAND?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Flawless, egg-sized sapphires," Sirius replied. "I think if I had got them independently appraised, they would have been worth more, but since it didn't matter that much..."

"But...but..." Hermione took a deep breath and finally regained her composure. "At thirty to one, that...that's six million galleons. That's insane!"

"This Miranda basically is helping you rip off the Goblins? For six million galleons?"

"_It will be a very nice Honeymoon," _Miranda chuckled. "_Especially after what Sirius did."_

"Wait...Miranda just said you did something else," Harry said.

"Well yeah...after you mentioned the streaker...well...uh I went back to double my bet like I said I was going to do," Sirius explained.

"So..you made it two thousand and that was what...sixty to one?" Hermione asked.

"Sixty-six to be exact, but you see that's when the Goblins tried to rip me off," Sirius grinned. "Remember what I said when we were at Gringotts?"

"Something about you being gullible and you let them rip you off," Hermione replied.

"Do you know what the difference between doubling your bet and a double bet is?" Sirius asked.

"No..." Harry said.

"And the Goblins didn't think I know what it was either," Sirius smirked. "Hence why they think I'm gullible. Now a double bet is multiple bet or, basically the winnings of one bet are automatically used in the next. So if either event is a loss, you lose your entire stakes."

"You didn't?" Hermione said as her eyes widened.

"No...they did," Sirius replied with a shrug. "They saw what looked like two incredibly large bets on two incredibly long odds and as I said, tried to rip me off. I just let them."

"What?" Harry asked still a bit confused.

"Don't you see," Hermione explained. "That six million galleons we are going to win in the first bet is going to be rolled into that second streaker bet."

"Actually since the streaker will happen first, it will be reverse of that. The bet will go against the streaker and then the winner, but it will be same total at the end."

"Are you telling me," Amelia asked and her wand did a quick movement and a very large number appeared in the air. "That the Goblins are going to owe the Potters three hundred and ninety-six million galleons?"

"No, not at all," Sirius shrugged as his grin got wider. He hesitated as everyone was staring at him before continuing, "Since I didn't divide up the gemstones in the original bets, it's actually closer to eight hundred million."

"EIGHT HUNDRED MILLION?!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have to stop it...cancel it. I mean we can't do this. It could destroy the Goblins or at least Gringotts."

"Do you think the Goblins will let you take that bet back?" Sirius asked. "They think they have swindled me out an enormous amount of money. Even if I went back on my hands and knees and begged, they'd only sneer at me. Look, I had never planned on keeping the additional money. I was just annoyed that they tried to rip me off. I was planning on maybe raising a stink about it at the Prophet and get the Goblins to publicly apologize for trying to trick me. I figured it would be a good way to sort of get back at them for what they did to you in the future, but if you need something to pressure the Goblins with..."

Amelia had her first true smile in a long time. "If you two don't mind," She was looking at the Potters, "I think eight hundred million galleons would be a very large stick in negotiating with them."

"Well half of it should be Neville's and Luna's," Hermione said as she swallowed hard as she tried to wrap her mind around exactly what this meant. "But...I'm sure...I mean they never expected something like this either."

"We'll ask them. Now you need to hurry if you're going to be in the Minister's office on time," Amelia said. "I want Tonks to escort you though."

"We'd like that," Harry replied.

"See if you can find out exactly what she did at that concert," Sirius smirked with a wink.

"What about the Pensieve?" Hermione asked. "Should we stop back here before leaving?"

"How about I run it back and put it in your room Harry," Sirius suggested, "while you're having your chat with Skeeter. I'll meet you back in the Minister's office when I finish."

**** E E ****

Voldemort sat in silent contemplation upon his throne. The room was dark except the candles that lit the area immediately surrounding him. He was still pondering his plan to use Lucius' boy to capture the mudblood that Potter was dating. In refining it, he'd decided he needed a spy in the castle to ensure Draco's continued compliance. Though he'd considered Severus, he was still concerned if the man had anything to do with the losses his Death Eaters had suffered recently. That's why he'd sent the Carrows to retrieve Pettigrew from right under Dumbledore's nose. With all of the witnesses around, the failure would ultimately be placed at the feet of the leader of the light as well as show that his Death Eaters could and would attack anywhere and anytime.

Voldemort had been considering Pettigrew ever since his capture. If he could still be trusted, he'd make a perfect spy in the castle to keep tabs not only on Draco but on Severus as well. He'd read the articles on Pettigrew's capture and how Potter had identified him because of the silver paw. "If he can be trusted, I'll have to give him a new hand, one that would not give the rat away," Voldemort murmured. "But first I need to know why Pettigrew was in the castle." When the Carrows returned the rat, he planned to scour his mind to see why he'd decided to leave the safety of Malfoy Manor and travel to Hogwarts.

_"Was he trying to warn Snape of the trap?_" This had occurred to the Dark Lord after discovering that Potter had discovered his plans. "_Or was he trying to get to Dumbledore while I was distracted?_" This was the other possibility, but seemed remote since Voldemort knew Dumbledore would have tried to keep Pettigrew hidden away instead of turning him over to the Ministry if that had been the case.

The article had detailed how Pettigrew's hand had tried to kill him. "_One of my better pieces of magic,_" Voldemort thought. "_Though it proves nothing except that Pettigrew was about to betray me in some fashion. Even Veritaserum would cause the hand to react as it did."_

He was still pondering Wormtail when the door opened and Alecto Carrows appeared in the door way, only barely illuminated by the light from the other room.

"Very good Alecto," Voldemort said as he waited for her brother to join her.

"My...my lord," Alecto said hesitantly as she moved slowly toward her master's throne. "Amycus..."

"What?" Voldemort said sharply as he rose from his seat. "Where's your brother? Where's Pettigrew?"

"Captured my Lord," The frightened Death Eater replied. "Amycus was captured."

"Pettigrew?" Voldemort asked again but already saw the answer in her eyes.

"Dead," Alecto answered. "Amycus was caught before the trial...I barely escaped. I...I had another polyjuice with me and...and made myself look like a man and...and reentered the courtroom. I ended up having to repolyjuice myself twice more before the trial ended," Alecto hesitated before she continued. "He renounced you my lord...Pettigrew I mean. He renounced you before the entire court."

"Dumbledore probably insisted I presume," Voldemort sneered. He knew instantly how the rat had died if he renounced his true master and Voldemort felt a sense of satisfaction that Pettigrew died for being a traitor.

"No my lord," Alecto replied. "He...he did it on his own. Then his mark started to burn. Dumbledore finally stunned him and took him to the veil immediately my lord," Alecto continued. "Dumbledore returned a short time later and announced that Pettigrew had entered the veil of his own accord instead of succumbing to your magic," She waited with fear in her eyes as she saw the glint of anger appear in Voldemort's red eyes. Her own eyes moved slightly as she snuck a glance at her master's wand arm and swallowed in relief when it did not move.

"Tell me what else happened!" Voldemort commanded. "How was your brother captured?"

"It...it started well my lord," Alecto explained. "Amycus took control of a couple of wizards in the loo with instructions to attack the Aurors when they got close with Pettigrew," Alecto swallowed again but then continued. "It worked perfectly but they had Pettigrew on a cart with a screen at the bottom so after my brother freed him and he changed to his animagus form, Amycus had to reach into the cart to grab him," Again Alecto paused but under the constant stare from her master's red eyes, she forced herself to continue. "Then Black...Sirius Black was there yelling about Pettigrew and he caught Amycus," She gave a small smile as she remembered her brother almost talking himself out of peril. "Amycus almost had the Aurors convinced he was just trying to help them by making sure the rat was secure but then..." She swallowed again but the stare forced her to continue "It was Potter...he somehow recognized Amycus...he even recognized me," Her eyes again glanced toward Voldemort's wand but didn't dare show the relief she felt when again it did not move. "I had already moved toward the door, and when Potter yelled about me, Amycus gave me a chance by trying to kill Bones but he was stunned...as I said, I got out, repolyjuiced myself and then snuck back into the trial for I was positive anyone trying to leave at that moment would have been detained."

Voldemort seethed inside as he only just managed to control his anger. In a voice that barely rose above a whisper, he said "I will make them pay."

"My Lord?"

"The Ministry has become a nuisance...and so has that pesky Order of Dumbledore's," Voldemort continued. "It's time for me to remind people about fear."

"And...and my brother?"

"When I have the Ministry so stretched out trying to protect everyone while their ranks are being thinned as well," Voldemort said, "I will consider your brother."

*** E E ***

"Now, we need another picture of her at the desk...maybe with a quill in her hand?" Skeeter suggested.

"I think that's enough," Hermione said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "I've allowed your makeup person to cover me in this stuff," She indicated her face "and I've had at least a dozen pictures taken of me. I think we can call it well enough."

Sirius had returned over a half an hour previous and was currently smirking at Hermione as he was making snide comments to Harry. "And you," Hermione glared at Harry's godfather. "If you think it's so funny, then I think Ms. Skeeter might want to interview you next."

"That's an excellent idea," Rita's eyes lit up as she turned to Sirius and eyed him like a hunk of meat. "After you little speech today and the fact you're going to be awarded the Order of Merlin First Class; I think a nice background story would go over very well with my editor."

"I agree," Harry said. "Maybe a shot of him shirtless since he does consider himself a lady's man."

"Oh," Rita exclaimed. "He does?"

"We are going to talk," Sirius yelled after the teens who, with smirks on their faces, strolled out of the Minister's office while Sirius was being pushed into a seat as the makeup person advanced on him.

*** E E ***

"So this is that thing that's going to allow us to see your memories?" Richard Granger asked when Hermione pulled the heavy stone basin from the bag. "Doesn't look like much. In fact it resembles a fancy birdbath."

"It does look a bit like one doesn't it?" Hermione laughed. "But it is in fact a very very rare magical artifact called a Pensieve. Now where shall we begin?" The last part was addressed to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "The beginning? How about Hogwarts as we first saw it?"

"Sounds like an excellent starting spot," Hermione agreed. "I know my first letter tried to describe it, but it could never convey the experience," She lifted her wand to start to pull the memory, but Harry was already doing the same thing.

Richard and Jean Granger both gasped when the silvery substance started to come out of Harry's head. "What...what are you doing?" Jean asked.

"Oh..." Harry stopped in surprise. "Eh...guess we should have explained that part first," He finished wrapping the silver strands around his wand and put them in the Pensive. "This stuff is a memory or in this case, a copy of a memory. Now if we tap...here, here and here," When he finished touching the last rune with his wand an image appeared above the bowl. It showed a bunch of children following a very large man.

"Let me enlarge it," Hermione said and she quickly performed the same spell that had been used at the Ministry after the battle and during the courtroom proceedings. Now the Grangers could see the first years following a man over twice their size down a narrow path.

"That's Hagrid," Hermione explained as she pointed to him. "He's the half-giant we know. His mother was a full giant and his father was a wizard."

"Jus' round this bend here." The memory Hagrid said over his shoulder. At the bend the path opened onto Black Lake, and on the other side, overlooking the lake was Hogwarts.

"OOOOHH!" The kids all exclaimed as the castle appeared. Richard and Jean Granger imitated the sound as their own breath was taken away at the site of the castle perched high on the mountain with its many turrets and towers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked her parents but didn't receive an answer because both of them had inched closer to the image and was staring intently at it.

Hermione glanced at her husband and nodded. He tapped a rune and the image disappeared. "We have a lot to show you, but if you'd like to see anything again just let us know," She again looked at Harry, "What next?"

"I know," Harry said as he lifted his wand to his head again. "Matches to needles; our first day. I mean you were the only one..."

Hermione thought it was silly that she felt herself blush over a simple spell she'd had some success with in her first transfiguration class but she did. She also knew Harry was showing that memory for her and her parents. "I'll clean this one out," She murmured as she snatched the memory in the basin with her wand and put it in a small vial. She had conjured several of the vials to hold memories that her parents might wish to see again or that they needed to give to Madam Bones later.

Harry again deposited a memory in the bowl and soon a Hogwarts classroom emerged above the bowl. In the memory, McGonagall could be seen walking up and down the aisles of desks as students kept pointing their wands and muttering 'Mutacus'.

"You remember Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"We're not likely to forget her," Richard said causing Hermione to wince at both his tone and the fact that they had indeed forgotten McGonagall in the future. "You look so young," Her father said as he stared at the vision above the Pensieve. He felt a moment of sadness as he watched his little girl as she used to be.

"_Our time is complete," _The memory McGonagall said. "_It appears that Miss Granger was the only one with any success today," _She held up a small object as she nodded at the memory Hermione. "_See how it has a point and is all silvery? I expect better results from the rest of you next class along with a two foot essay on the basics of transfigurations we covered earlier." _

A snort could be heard from beside memory Harry. The focus of the memory turned to see a young Ron Weasley. "_She's just trying to show off,"_ He muttered.

"Sorry," Harry said to his wife. "I didn't realize I'd got that part."

"No matter," Hermione replied. "I noticed that you didn't agree with him."

"I did sometimes..." Harry admitted.

Hermione shrugged. "He was your friend."

"Can I see this troll thing now?" Richard asked.

"I was going to show us in our first flying lesson, but we can show you that if you wish," Hermione replied. Soon another enlarged image appeared over the basin. It was the inside of a loo stall and Hermione's sobs could easily be heard, but soon the sound of a door opening emerged followed by heavy, slow footsteps as well as something sliding across the floor.

"Who's there?" Memory Hermione called and was answered by a grunt and a roar. Then the bathroom door could be heard closing with a solid slam. Another grunt could be heard then a crash. Memory Hermione sniffed and then opened the loo door only to find herself facing a fully grown twelve foot mountain troll.

Both Grangers gasped in unison along with the memory Hermione. "THAT...that's the troll?" Richard asked as he pointed at the creature. "It...huge!" Though Harry had said twelve feet a few days earlier, words and pictures were two entirely different things when it comes to measuring danger. "It's got to be at least ten feet!"

Hermione tapped the rune that paused the image. "It's closer to twelve. I went back and measured a couple of days later. What you can't tell from this is just how bad it smelled."

"Twelve?" Richard murmured as he stared at the troll and then his eyes moves slowly toward Harry. "You actually fought that?"

"You'll see," Harry replied with a shrug as he tapped the continue rune.

Memory Hermione let out a very high-pitched scream as the giant creature lifted its club. She barely moved in time as the club came down with a violent crash right where she'd been. Hermione started scrambling on her hands and knees away from the Troll not paying attention to any direction except away from the troll. She had only crawled a few dozen paces when she found her way blocked by a solid wall. A sob escaped her mouth as she turned to face the troll who was advancing slowly toward her, swinging his club with every step. With each swing a sink burst into pieces and spewed water. As another sink burst into pieces, the sound of the door opening again could be heard.

"Confuse it!" A boy's voice sounded from behind the troll when it was only a few feet away from Hermione. A metallic sound followed as a piece of tap struck a nearby wall.

The troll turned to look at the new voice. It blinked its eyes confusingly but then it lifted its club and lumbered toward Harry.

"Oy pea-brain!" Another boy's voice could be heard as a piece of pipe bounced off of its shoulder. The troll once again paused and then turned toward the new voice.

The Grangers could now see a young black-haired boy, the same boy who was now the magical husband of their daughter, dodge around the troll and race to Hermione's side, urging her to run.

The rest of the scene unfolded before the Grangers' eyes. Harry's leap on the troll's back, the troll trying to rip the nuisance off of his back, Ron's levitation spell and the troll falling on the floor.

Richard and Jean weren't looking at the scene anymore when memory Hermione asked "Is it...dead?" but at the young man who had fought the giant troll. Finally Richard stood up and made his way to the wet bar. "I need a drink," He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"What was that THING doing in your castle?" Jean asked. "I mean trolls don't usually come wander the halls or the bathrooms do they?"

"No. Remember we told you about the Professor who was trying to steal the Philosopher's stone last evening, well he was the one who let the troll in," Hermione explained. "He hoped to distract the Professors long enough to steal the stone."

"I remember," Jean said as Richard took a large swallow of the drink he had poured. "Do we want to see this three-headed dog and those traps?"

"We'll show you whatever you want," Hermione replied. "I promised no more hiding what has occurred at Hogwarts, as long as you realize nothing will prevent me from going back."

Jean looked at her husband and then turned and nodded at Hermione. "Show them to us."

Harry deposited another memory in the bowl. This time the view was through a fine mesh fabric and they could see a door ahead that had been left ajar.

"Well, there you are," Memory Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy," Memory Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said memory Ron.

"We're coming," said memory Hermione.

As memory Harry pushed the door the Grangers once again gasped as they saw each of Fluffy's heads sniffing wildly about and growling its knowledge that someone was there.

"That's not a bloody dog," Richard said. "That's a monster."

"Probably some sort of Cerberus actually," Hermione replied.

"Is it blind?" Jean asked. "I mean you're standing right in front of it."

"No. That fabric you're looking through is Harry's invisibility cloak," Hermione explained.

"Invisibility cloak?" Richard asked.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the silvery fine material and quickly covered himself with it. He then uncovered just his head so it seemed to float in midair.

Jean reached out and touched the material. "That...that's amazing," She said.

"Would you like to try it?" Harry asked as he handed it to Hermione's mother.

"Would it work for me?" Jean asked as she swung the cloak over her head. "Well am I invisible?"

"Yes," Richard replied with not much enthusiasm.

"Let's get back to the rest of the first year, shall we?" Hermione asked as she pulled another memory from her mind while her mother returned the cloak.

"As you can see," Harry said when the last memory of that first year's adventures concluded a good half hour later, "without Hermione I'd be dead."

Richard lifted his glass mechanically but nothing was left of his scotch. He rose from his seat and poured himself another drink as he could only think of vines that tried to kill you and the possibility his twelve year old daughter might have drunk poison not to mention a bloody chess set that acted like it was trying to hurt his daughter as well.

Harry and Hermione had decided not to tell her parents that Dumbledore was watching them the whole time. That confession would end up in the hands of Amelia Bones when it was appropriate.

"Would you like to see a baby dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Did it try to eat you or something?" Richard asked as he sat back heavily on the sofa next to his wife. He'd brought the bottle of scotch with him.

"No, but we did end up in detention trying to get rid of it though," Hermione explained. She pulled another memory from her head and quickly a scene developed above the bowl.

The memory showed Harry, Hermione and Ron next to Hagrid. They all were sitting around a table staring at a black egg that was rocking as large cracks developed on the smooth surface. It wasn't long before the egg split in two and a small misshaped body flopped on the table. Its huge wings looked too large for its tiny body. The dragon opened its orange eyes and then sneezed letting a couple of sparks fly out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" said Hagrid.

"Well at least dragons don't seem to be dangerous," Richard sighed. He turned to Harry, "Is that the one you fought?"

"Eh..." Harry looked at Hermione before returning his eyes to her father. "No."

"Here's the dragon Harry fought," Hermione replied as she removed the last memory from the Pensive and dropped in another.

"That...that's the bloody dragon?" Richard didn't seem to notice that he'd spilled his scotch all over himself when the black monster with bronze colored spikes coming from seemingly every spot on its body appeared above the Pensieve. He could see that in comparison to the handlers putting it in position, the dragon must have been at least forty feet in length. A jet of flames poured from his snout as it roared its displeasure. The other handlers quickly sent freezing charms to cover their comrades as they got the giant chain in place and secured. "You...you fought that thing too?" Richard was glancing between Harry and the Pensieve.

"I only had to get past it...and get that egg," Harry indicated a golden egg sitting atop the pile of eggs that could be seen almost directly between the dragon's legs.

"How did you do it?" Jean asked. Her voice filled with equal amounts of fear and amazement.

"Wait and you'll see," Hermione replied. Unfortunately they'd not discovered a rune that made memories fast forward so they had to stare at the memory for another five minutes while the dragon handlers finished getting the Horntail in position. Finally the commentator made the announcement that Harry would be next and then a whistle blew.

The memory moved to look at the entrance to the stadium. For a few seconds there was nothing, and then a black-haired boy, Harry, appeared. The memory Harry stared for several seconds at the dragon and then raised his wand and yelled something that could not be heard. The dragon's roar could be heard though as well as the sound of its claws gouging deep marks in the stone. The Grangers were watching in anticipation but nothing happened for several long seconds. Finally memory Harry looked in a different direction as a broom came whistling out of nowhere and stopped beside him.

For the next few minutes, Jean and Richard Granger could only stare at the scene in front of them as Harry, riding a broomstick weaved and dodged around the dragon and its flames while the whole time memory Hermione was murmuring '_He's going to die, He's going to die, He's going to die...'_

When finally memory Harry turned and dove under the Dragon and snatched the egg, Jean and Richard could only, once again, stare at the young man who was blushing under their gaze.

"But that was fo...I mean last year," Hermione said after several moments of silence. "Other things, darker things happened then."

"What kind of things?" Jean asked and truly wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Voldemort, Death Eaters," Hermione shrugged, "But let's go in order instead of bouncing around. In our second year, as we told you last night, we had a Basilisk running around the castle."

"That's the giant snake that kills by looking at you?" Jean verified.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"I need to get a rag," Richard said as he realized he was wearing his scotch now.

"Dobby will take care of that," The elf said as he popped in next to Mr. Granger. Before Richard could say or do anything, his clothes were cleaned and dried and his glass was refilled.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said as he gave the elf a smile.

"Dobby is always glad to help Mistress Hermione's parents," Dobby said and disappeared.

"He's a helpful little fellow," Richard said.

"So...you said Hermione was turned to stone or something?" Jean asked. "Can we see that?"

"If you want to," Harry replied and pulled another memory from his head. "This," He said, "is Hermione petrified," He let the silvery strands drop into the basin and then activated it.

Another gasp escaped both of the Grangers as they saw their daughter lying in an obvious hospital bed with her arms outstretched, staring back at them with glassy open eyes.

"She was like that for about three weeks," Harry said quietly as he remembered those weeks.

"Harry tried to wake me up by kissing me," Hermione said as she remembered what Harry had confessed to Miranda. "Like in the fairy tales."

"It all does seem a bit more of a...a horror story to me," Jean replied as she continued to look at her daughter's petrified image.

"And what were you doing when Hermione was like that?" Richard asked Harry accusingly as he pointed at the image above the Pensieve.

"He was trying to figure out who the Heir of Slytherin was and about the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione retorted to her father. "He even went into the Forbidden Forest and was attacked by giant spiders."

"Giant spiders?"

"Acromantulas," Hermione explained. "Want to show them Aragog?"

Harry shrugged as he pulled another memory from his head and put it in the pensieve.

The memory was of a forest, but everything was upside down. It was obvious that Harry was being jostled, but then he turned his neck and Jean and Richard could see he was being carried, upside down, in the grip of two very large and hairy legs that were themselves attached to an extremely large spider.

"EEEK!" Jean shrieked and jumped from her seat.

"Mum doesn't like spiders," Hermione explained.

"Is the whole magical world filled with monsters?" Richard asked as he set his glass down and took his wife's hand and pulled her back down to the sofa.

"They exist in the non-magical world too, you just can't see them," Hermione explained with a shrug.

"You mean those things are everywhere?" Jean asked as she nervously looked around expecting an Acromantula to pounce.

"No...not acromantulas," Hermione replied. "As far as I know they are not native to Great Britain and they only exist in the Forbidden Forest here."

By now the scene of the memory had changed to view over a vast hollow. Every available space was covered by spiders the size of horses. As the spider carrying Harry moved down the slope toward a huge domed web in its center, the other spiders moved closer. Soon the memory Harry was dropped roughly onto the ground. Next to him fell Ron and a large dog that Harry identified as Fang to the Grangers. Ron's face was frozen in fear as his mouth was wide open and his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Aragog!" The spider who had been carrying Harry called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, domed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," clicked Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping ...

The memory abruptly ended as Hermione tapped the rune. She'd seen her mother was ghostly white and needed that particular memory to end.

"How...how did you get out of that?" Richard asked Harry.

"Would you believe an old car?" Harry asked and gave a quick explanation of Ron's father bewitching the Ford Anglia and it later saving them.

"And then when we got out of the car, it drove itself back into the forest," Harry explained. He glanced over to Hermione. "Ron promptly threw up."

Richard filled his glass once more and downed it in one swallow before continuing. "And this Basilisk thing?"

"Mum?" Hermione asked in concern.

"I'm fine dear," Jean replied in a fairly weak voice. "Show us this snake thing."

Hermione nodded as she scooped out the memory while Harry pulled another string of silver from his head.

"This is a Basilisk," Harry said as his wand poised over the runes to activate it. "But I should warn you, it's not a pretty sight."

"Worse than that bloody monster of a spider?" Richard asked. "Or that troll?"

Harry shrugged and touched the runes. "This is right after Fawkes, a phoenix, ripped the Basilisk's eyes out so I could fight it," He paused to make sure the Grangers were ready before touching the last rune.

Rising from the basin was the giant serpent with bloody holes where eyes should be. At first Richard and Jean couldn't judge the size of it, but then the body of Ginny Weasley could be seen, tiny against the bulk of the giant snake. Another verbal exclamation escaped the Grangers as the mouth of the snake opened to display the sword length fangs.

"Here," Hermione tapped several more runes on the Pensieve and the viewpoint of the memory moved so that both Harry and the Basilisk could be seen. "This will make it easier to see what's happening."

Now the Grangers could see the twelve year old Harry in the memory as he stood holding the Sword of Gryffindor out in front of him. The Basilisk lunged at Harry who barely dodged in time. A great crash could be heard as the giant snake hit the wall, but it didn't slow it at all. It turned quickly and again struck out at Harry. Though Harry tried to move again, the forked tongue lashed his side this time. The pain was obvious on the young boy's face as he grimaced, but he didn't let it bother him as he kept his eyes on the Basilisk. This time when it lunged, he held the sword high. The snake struck true and the sword sunk hilt deep into the roof of the snake's mouth.

Neither of the Grangers noticed the fang that had sunk into Harry's arm until the red blood started to flow freely from the wound. As the Basilisk's dead body slumped to the side, the fang splintered and snapped. The continued to watch as the black-haired youth slid down the wall as he grabbed the remains of the fang in his arm and pulled it out.

Hermione tapped the stop rune and the memory faded.

"That…that couldn't..." Richard said as he continued to stare at the air above the Pensieve.

Harry lifted his sleeve allowing Richard and Jean to see the scar right where they had just witnessed a fang sinking into his arm. "I would have died from the poison if Fawkes hadn't cried into it," Harry explained. "Phoenix tears will cure anything."

"And your Headmaster knew about that bloody thing?" Jean was now displaying her own anger.

"It's dead now thanks to Harry," Hermione said quietly. "But yes he did. When it's time, we'll let the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement know all of this."

"Why not now?" Richard asked. "He's obviously incapable of protecting you."

"Actually he does protect us in a way," Hermione argued. "Voldemort fears him. If Dumbledore wasn't around, Voldemort would move much more aggressively against the magical world and many more people would die."

"Still..." Richard wanted to argue, but after what he'd seen so far, he knew he didn't know enough to argue effectively. Finally he sighed and nodded hoping his daughter did know best.

"Now would you like to hear about our third year?"

"What monster did you have to face then?" Richard asked with another sigh as he refilled his glass once more.

"Dementors actually," Harry replied.

"And they are?" Jean asked.

"Creatures that cause fear and can suck your soul out of your body..." Hermione replied gingerly.

"Your soul? Your actual soul?" Richard asked trying his best not to believe it.

"Yes," Harry replied. "It's called the Dementor's kiss."

"And these things," Jean asked. "Are they everywhere?"

"Well..." Hermione glanced at Harry who shrugged. "They were the guards of the Wizard's prison but...but now they've joined Voldemort and yes, they are moving about. They are the real reason we're having such a cool summer."

"And they really can suck out someone's soul?"

"Sirius almost had his soul taken at the end of our third year," Hermione said.

"But Harry saved him?" Richard asked.

"Yes. We can show..."

"No," Jean said as she held up her hand. "I...I've seen enough. I'm already going to have nightmares tonight."

"Not all of our memories are of us fighting monsters and other bad things," Harry said. "We do have fun as well," Another silver strand was pulled from his head and dropped into the basin. "This is what I was telling you about the other night, Quidditch," He explained to Richard as he activated the memory. Brooms started racing at reckless speeds across the space above the basin.

"Why Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked as she could definitely make out the image of Cho Chang in her blue robes on one of the brooms.

"It's when I made my first Patronus, so I remember it very well," Harry replied.

The Grangers watched as riders streaked around and little balls were hurtling about trying to hit the riders. The memory closed in on a hand outstretched for a small golden thing while the rider was plummeting toward the ground very fast. Just as the hand was about to close around the snitch, a Bludger forced the hand and rider to veer away.

Harry tapped the Pensieve and the image disappeared. "We won that game," He said with a smile as he looked at Jean and Richard again. "That was my hand of course," He explained. "I'm the seeker and I supposed to catch that little golden snitch."

"I know I wrote how well Harry plays Quidditch in my letters," Hermione added.

"It still looks a bit violent," Jean replied.

"It can be," Hermione replied. "But as long as Dobby's not trying to protect Harry, he makes it out of the game pretty well."

"Dobby?"

"That's a long story for another time," Harry replied. "Now this...this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen at Hogwarts," He continued as he dropped another strand of silver into the basin. An enlarged image of Hermione dressed in her Periwinkle robes the night of the Yule Ball appeared. "Unfortunately I was too stupid to realize what she meant to me at the time."

"_Yes you were,"_ Miranda agreed. "_But you're doing much better now_."

Harry grinned at his wife before explaining. "Miranda agrees that I was a bit dense."

"Can we see Miranda?" Jean asked.

"Sure," Hermione replied and lifted her wand to her head. She frowned when nothing would come out. She tried again and again the memory would not come forth. A gentle chuckling in her mind gave her the answer to her frustration. "Uh...I guess not. I don't think we're allowed or at least unable to get those memories."

"_You were in my realm, not the physical world. Your memories from there are not the same,_" Miranda explained.

"That's too bad," Jean replied.

They spent the next few hours sharing more of the happier memories at Hogwarts until finally when it was well past midnight, Harry stood. "I better get back to my room," He said.

"Is it really that late?" Jean asked as she looked at a clock. "We better get to bed as well. We both have appointments tomorrow."

Richard glanced at his bottle of scotch and realized how much he'd drunk. "I also think I'm not going to enjoy the hangover either," When the Pensieve and memories were packed away; Harry gave his wife a goodnight kiss that Richard tried to ignore. As they walked toward the door to the garage, Richard asked "Are you sure we shouldn't talk to your headmaster? I mean as concerned parents."

"No. It would do no good and might even cause harm," Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Because we know more than he thinks we do," Hermione explained. "And we might have said something or shown something to you tonight that might lead him to find that out."

"So what could he do?"

"Before I answer that, let me say that Dumbledore isn't a bad person at heart, but he believes himself infallible. He believes his way is the only way. Take me being here for example. If he knew we had those cabinets he'd have them removed regardless of our desires. He wants me locked away and even threatened to lock Hermione away."

"What?"

"When he found out Harry and I were magically married, he said I should stay where Harry is for the remainder of the summer so I'd be safe," Hermione explained. "I told him no. I'd lost too much time with you and I wasn't going to lose this summer."

"But if he knew I was moving about in the muggle world," Harry said, "He'd probably force us to stay there by any means necessary."

"He couldn't do that," Jean exclaimed. "We'd…"

"You could very easily have your memories altered so you forgot all about having a daughter," Harry interrupted.

"That isn't likely," Hermione added quickly as her own guilt at stealing her parents' memories rose in her mind. "Like I said, Dumbledore isn't bad or evil; he just believes that the end justifies the means when it comes to the Greater Good."

"And there's nothing that we could say that would stop you from going back there?" Richard asked almost pleadingly but the look in his daughter's eyes as she glanced at Harry Potter answered his question before she said a single word.

The Grangers laid awake well into early morning as they thought of what they'd seen and been told. Witnessing their daughter almost being killed by a troll and then seeing her appear all but dead when she was petrified took an enormous toll upon their souls.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" Jean asked her husband as he put his arm around her.

Silence hung in the night for several heartbeats before Richard answered. "We can only hope so," It was several more seconds before he spoke again. "I do think that she will be if Harry has anything to say about it."

"Harry? Not 'the boy' anymore?" Jean asked.

"No," Richard admitted as he thought of the giant serpent and the dragon the young man had faced. "If he gets my girl through all of this, I will gladly walk her down the aisle."

"Tell him that and someone would have to move heaven and earth to touch Hermione," Jean replied.

"Maybe I will," Richard murmured. "Maybe I will at that."

* * *

A/N: I never intended for this to become a Harry is super rich story, and it will not become that. The storyline of Sirius being cheated by the Goblins sprung up in my head and I could not let it go. Then when I actually calculated what that would mean in galleons...well it seemed like a good way to go after the Goblins.

I drew a rough estimate of the value of the Sapphires off of the sale of the Blue Princess, a 113 carat sapphire which sold for $1.8 Million in May 1996.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character that appears in the Harry Potter books written by JK Rowling.

A/N well my muse is limping back into existence. Hopefully we can keep it going and add a lot more chapters with only weeks between them instead of months.

* * *

**July 3rd 1996**

"_How are your parents_?" Harry asked Hermione the next morning when he knew she was at the Grangers' breakfast table.

"_Dad's hung over and Mum doesn't look so well herself,"_ Hermione replied. "_I doubt either slept a wink last night."_

_"Anything we can do?"_

_"Not really,"_ Hermione replied as she glanced at her parents. "_They've got to work through what they saw themselves."_

"Are you talking to Harry?" Hermione's mother asked in a tired voice that reflected in her weary eyes when her eyes met Hermione's.

Hermione nodded. "He was asking about both of you. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I presume you told him we're not?"

"I told him it looks like you didn't sleep a wink."

"How could we?" Richard asked as he bloodshot eyes moved from the cup of tea he just sipped toward his daughter. "After what we saw?"

Hermione shrugged. "You wanted us to be honest with you."

Richard groaned as he took another sip of his tea. "My head's going to explode."

"_Check the cabinet,"_ Harry said. "_Sirius had some hangover relief potion that might help your father. I also tossed in a couple of pepper up potions the Order has stashed here just in case they need it."_

"_Thank you," _Hermione replied then she continued to her parents. "I'll be right back," as she ducked out into the garage. She returned in thirty seconds and handed her father the small vial of thick bubbling yellow liquid. "Drink this dad."

Richard blearily eyed the vial with trepidation. "What is it?" He asked as he lifted it to the light and tilted it. The yellow liquid oozed slowly to the other end of the vial.

"Hangover potion," Hermione replied. "Harry was thoughtful enough to ask Sirius for it."

"Is...is it safe?" Richard asked as he tilted the vial again.

"Yes, now drink it," Hermione instructed her father.

Richard continued to eye the vial with hesitancy but finally he pulled the stopper and poured the content into his mouth. "Uh…that's disgusting," He sputtered. "How long…" He started to ask but the words stopped as his eyelids flew open wide and his eyeballs seemed to bulge out. The red blood vessels that crisscrossed the whites of Richard's eyes started to disappear as if someone were erasing them. At the same time the hair on his head seemed to rise and fall as if something was crawling under his scalp but finally after a final burst of steam from Richard's ears everything stopped.

"Richard?" Jean asked as she rose to her feet and moved toward her husband in concern. "Are you alright?"

Richard tilted his head slowly to the left and then to the right. He then shook it side to side as if he was clearing his vision before finally turning toward his wife. "I'm fine," He said and then seeing the concern in his wife's eyes he continued. "Really, I'm fine. In fact I feel perfect," He turned to Hermione. "What was that?"

"As I said, a hangover potion," Hermione replied.

"How does it work?"

"Magic."

Richard opened his mouth to continue the line of questions but then remembering some of what he saw the previous night, he decided sometimes not knowing was better. With a nod, he closed his mouth and returned to his breakfast.

"And do you know how to make them?" Her mother asked.

"It's not something they teach teenagers, but judging by the fact they don't cost that much at the apothecary, it's probably not a difficult potion to make," Hermione answered with a shrug. "I've got to make a couple of other potions this summer," she gave a significant glance at her mother, "I'm sure I can make these as well, but we can also just buy some at Diagon Alley."

Jean looked at her husband and shook her head. "No; maybe it's better if Richard doesn't get an easy fix when he's drunk a bit too much."

Richard wanted to protest, but as he eyed his wife who still had bloodshot eyes, he knew there was no right way to express his objections. He returned his attention to his plate.

"Harry also included these," Hermione added as she set the two pepper-up potions on the table. "They're called pepper-up potions."

Jean hesitantly lifted one and eyed it carefully. "What do they do?"

"Gives you energy, cures the common cold, basically an all-around pick me up for when you're not well."

"Cures a cold?" Jean asked in disbelief.

"Our medical treatments are different," Hermione replied. As she thought of medical treatments, she remembered that in the previous timeline, she had had a similar conversation with her parents, but it concerned the ten different potions she had to take to treat the curse she'd suffered at the Ministry. Her hand went instinctively to her chest where the scar had been. "Go on, it'll make you feel better," Hermione said indicating the bottle in her mother's hand.

Twenty minutes later a much revived Jean Granger and her husband climbed into their Mercedes and backed out of the garage into the chilly morning air.

Hermione was about to push the button to lower the garage as she watched her parents car turn out of the driveway when she felt Harry's arms encircle her waist.

"What do we have planned for today?" He asked as he kissed the back of his wife's neck.

"Studying," Hermione replied as she leaned her head back on his shoulder a she tilted her neck invitingly to give Harry's lips easier access.

"With proper," Harry kissed several spots that led to the area under Hermione's ear, "breaks?"

"I sure hope so," Hermione responded as she turned and kissed her husband. "We need Sirius to get those potion ingredients today," She continued when their kiss ended.

"We could get Dobby and Winky to get them from Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

"No. I'm sure missing polyjuice potion ingredients would raise alarms from Snape and that would lead to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Remember we are only one year removed from Crouch Jr. now."

"True," Harry replied. "We'll ask Sirius when we get back. What all do we need?"

"I have the list for the Polyjuice potion and I'll add the ingredients for some pepper-up potion as well as…." Hermione looked at Harry whose eyes had grown wide as he'd picked up the last potion she was going to prepare.

"But…are you sure?"

"That I am your wife and you are the man that I love?" Hermione asked as she gazed into her husband's eyes. "Without a doubt. I'm not sure when we'll take that step, but I just want to be ready."

"I love you Hermione Jean Potter," Harry whispered as he reached past Hermione and pushed the garage button. As he door slowly descended, he caught her lips with his and proceeded to show just how much he loved her.

**** E E ***

"He is planning an attack," Snape announced to the Headmaster. "He's specifically targeting the Order this time."

"How?"

"I am not certain, but I can offer a guess," Snape answered. "He asked me on Sunday how the Order responds to Dementor attacks; whether they worked in teams or individual."

"And you believe he will attempt to isolate a member of the Order during an attack?"

"That would be most likely," Snape agreed.

"When?"

"I do not know," Snape replied. "But I suspect it will be soon. He knows the latest losses have diminished the fear people have for him."

"What about young Draco? Have you heard anything further?"

"He will undoubtedly take the mark," Snape replied.

"But he is too young," Dumbledore argued but a sigh escaped from his lips as Harry Potter's words reappeared in his mind. "_They are not innocent children. They are old enough to become Death Eaters themselves and unless you do something that's what will eventually happen. Maybe sooner than you think."_

"Nevertheless he will take the mark. Also the Dark Lord has dropped hints that Draco will play an important part in some future plan," Snape said.

"What kind of plan could he have that would include a child?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is a distinct possibility that he will be attempting to force you to kill a student," Snape replied. "If you do, what would the public do?"

"Yes, that is very likely," Albus agreed. "You mentioned that Tom said Draco will return to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Snape agreed.

"Then at least we'll have a chance to turn him from the path he is choosing," Dumbledore said. "Do your best to discern the nature of the plan. As for the possible attack on the Order, I'll change our tactics at the next meeting. We'll make sure none of the Order work alone."

"That would be most…unwise," Snape objected. "If you suddenly change the way the Order responds, the Dark Lord will become suspicious that you were tipped of his plans."

"What would you suggest then?" Dumbledore asked. "That we don't respond to Dementors?"

"No…but…" Severus paused and leaned forward a bit in his chair as his voice lowered, "but…if a lesser member of the Order were allowed to be separated, say Black for example;" Snape explained, "it would satisfy the Dark Lord while protecting me."

Dumbledore first impulse was to object, but he knew Snape had a point. As he held his Potion Master's dark black eyes with his own blue ones he considered that option. He knew Snape was far more important to the Order than several of the lesser members combined. Such an action would further prove his loyalty to Voldemort and allow for more secrets to be shared. Dumbledore then considered what the loss of Sirius Black would do to the cause. "_Before Harry and Hermione bonded, it might have led to Harry further isolating himself and allowing me to lead him to the correct path, but now I believe it would be disastrous,"_ He returned his attention to Severus and replied. "I will give your suggestion some thought, though it definitely will not be Sirius. I believe he still has much to offer, more than some anyway. Emmaline Vance or Hestia Jones would be less of a loss."*

"Of course Headmaster," Snape replied with a nod of his head.

"Now I have much to do," Dumbledore said. "Please keep me informed of any further developments."

A sneer appeared on the lips of the Potion Master as he descended the steps from the Headmaster's office. He now just needed a way to make sure Black or the werewolf became separated from the Order. The Headmaster would definitely understand their recklessness led them to defy any measures that were meant to protect them. "_And since I have warned Dumbledore, he could never blame me."_

*** E E ***

It was near lunchtime when Harry and Hermione heard a 'THUD' and then 'Ow…who put the bloody wards up on a bedroom?" A familiar voice asked with an identical voice replying. "Harry of course…or at least Sirius."

Harry opened the door to find the Weasley twins climbing to their feet. Fred was rubbing the back of his head while George was holding his knee. "Sorry guys," Harry said. "We don't like surprise visitors."

"Yeah," George said as he took a gingerly step testing his knee. "We noticed."

"At least you didn't suffer what Sirius wanted to do," Harry smirked.

"What was that?" Fred asked as he continued to rub the sore spot on his head.

"Vanishing clothes," Hermione explained.

"Why didn't he?" George asked as he and his brother started checking their articles of clothing for possible changes or disappearance. "Seems like something he would do."

"We reminded him that it was possible that your mother might trip the wards."

George glanced at Fred as they both turned a bit pale at the thought. "Good call," Fred agreed as he swallowed.

"Come in and have a seat," Hermione offered as she opened the bedroom door further.

"Thanks." Fred replied as he and George moved into the bedroom.

"Hey that looks a lot like that old cabinet that used to be at Hogwarts," George said as he nodded toward the cabinet.

"What?" Harry turned and glanced at the Vanishing cabinet as he shrugged. "Sirius bought it in Diagon Alley. Probably several of them about."

"Sure," George replied in a voice that wasn't as sure as he glanced at his brother. He sat down in the chair at the desk while Fred leaned against the dresser.

"So what brings you about?" Harry finally asked as he and Hermione sat down on the bed.

"We've been waiting for that story you promised us."

"Oh, so you didn't want to know about Ginny and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What about them?" Fred asked. "Where are they anyway? I mean that's why we were apparating up here so that mum wouldn't see us."

"She's been trying to floo the shop every few hours," George explained. "We got tired of her complaining about our business so we've had Verity tell everyone we can't be disturbed."

"You…you haven't heard?" Harry asked in surprise as he glanced at his wife. "About any of it?"

"We've been busy ever since you took on You-Know-Who," Fred explained. "That lady who runs Magical Law, Bones, came by the shop the day after that and after asking us a few questions about what had happened, she wanted to see the stuff you used."

"We have huge orders for Shield hats and other stuff," George continued. "We were even promised a bonus to have it ready by the end of this week."

"We wanted to come meet you at the train," Fred said, "but…" both twins shrugged before continuing. "The galleons are substantial."

"We understand," Hermione replied as she glanced at Harry. "Without your products we're probably dead…"

"So…what happened?" Fred asked. "I mean we told them what you told us to tell them."

"But you can't leave it like that," George pleaded. "I mean you knew You-Know-Who was there and that Sirius wasn't captured…so what's going on?"

Harry and Hermione knew they would have to answer these questions someday but also weren't positive the twins were ready for the truth especially after the issues with Ron and Ginny. After a quick mental conversation Hermione started. "Before we tell you about that night, maybe we should tell you about what else has happened. Especially with Ginny and Ron."

"What did they do?"

Harry and Hermione gave a quick rundown of what had happened both at Hogwarts and the past Sunday. As they told the story, Fred and George's eyes grew wider and wider.

"No wonder mum wanted to talk to us," Fred finally said. "As we said we didn't know."

"Wait…Ginny," George said. "She…she asked us for some stewed lacewings near the end of the year."

"She said it was for an end of year potions project and she'd lost what Snape had given her," Fred added guiltily.

"At least that explains how she got some of those ingredients," Hermione said. Seeing the look of guilt on the twins' face, she quickly added. "We don't blame you. She was quite brilliant in some of her plans, but we are concerned for her," Hermione and Harry detailed their suspicions about what they believed happened after Ginny's first year.

"…and now Dumbledore has convinced your parents that Ginny is just someone with a serious infatuation," Harry finished.

"Well she did have a considerable crush on you, but this is a bit more serious than that," George agreed.

"We'll talk to Bill and see what he thinks," Fred added.

"Thanks guys," Harry replied.

"So you and Hermione are married?" George asked returning to something revealed in the explanation.

"We are in the magical world, but we're not…" Hermione tried to explain. "We still consider ourselves just boyfriend and girlfriend, but…I mean we're not…"

"It's complicated," Harry finished for her as he took Hermione's hand in his. "I promised her father that we wouldn't really consider ourselves married until…well until we're married in the muggle world. Though…as each day passes, I see less and less of Hermione Granger when I look at her, and more and more of Hermione Potter…if you can understand that."

"Maybe someday," George grinned, "but we have a ways to go before that."

"A whole life to live before we settle down, if you know what we mean," Fred added with a wink.

Harry and Hermione both swallowed as they remembered Fred's body lying among the rest of the dead. Harry finally squeezed Hermione's hand as he said _"Not this time."_

"Now before we head to the Burrow and get our heads handed to us by our mother, you have to tell us about You-Know-Who," George said.

"As long as you can keep it to yourselves, no one but Sirius or Madam Bones can know what we are about to tell you," Harry said.

"Madam Bones? But you told us to tell the…"

"We know but she caught us in a bit of the fib and we had to tell her everything but she's keeping it to herself," Hermione explained.

"You can trust us," George said as Fred nodded his agreement.

"We know…it's just that we definitely don't want Dumbledore to know about it," Harry explained.

"Why not?" Fred asked. "If it's a way to beat You-Know-Who then shouldn't Dumbledore know?"

"We've come to discover a lot of things about what's going on," Hermione said. "A lot of bad is happening because of Dumbledore. Take for example his Pensieve; if he'd taken it to the Ministry or the press and shown Harry's memories would Harry have had to deal with the ridicule this past year? Or the Ministry keeping their head buried?"

"And think about Sirius," Harry added. "With Snape being a spy for the Order, was there no way to get to Pettigrew?"

"Also, did you know that Dumbledore never told the Ministry that it was a Basilisk going around the school petrifying people?" Hermione continued. "I could have died when Dumbledore KNEW all along it was a Basilisk."

"What do you mean he knew?" Fred asked.

"You remember when Colin got petrified?" Harry asked and when the twins nodded curiously he continued. "I was in the hospital that night they brought him to Madam Pomprey because it was the same time Lockhart deboned my arm."

"Yeah, we remember," George replied.

"Well when Dumbledore opened Colin's camera the film was melted you see," Harry explained. "When McGonagall asked him what it meant, he replied something like 'it means the Chamber has indeed been opened again'."

"So if he didn't know the creature was a Basilisk, then how would he know what it would do the film?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George both looked astonished as their features turned somewhat ashen. "He really did know didn't he?" Fred finally whispered.

"He let us walk around that bloody castle when he knew there was a Basilisk on the loose?" George added.

"I hope you can now see why we don't trust him and neither does Madam Bones."

"Okay you have our word not to tell anyone," Fred said after a quick glance at his brother.

"You remember how I knew your father had been attacked?" Harry asked but before the twins could respond he continued. "It's some kind of connection to Voldemort. He's been using it to try to lure me to the Department of Mysteries to get the prophecy."

"So there is a prophecy? About you?" George asked. "Do you know what it says?"

"Something that is best left unsaid," Hermione interjected. "At least for now."

"I will tell you that it was that prophecy that got my parents killed," Harry said.

"Oh…" The twins said in unison.

"As I said, Voldemort had been trying to lure me and that night he added a new twist to the visions he'd been sending me. He tried to make me believe that Sirius had been captured," Harry continued with the altered story. "By now I had remembered the mirrors Sirius had given me and we quickly knew that he didn't. We decided that maybe we could use the opportunity to expose the fact that Voldemort was back."

"You just walked into the Ministry expecting to duel You-Know-Who?" Fred asked incredulously. "And we let you do it?"

"I knew that thing with our wands would happen," Harry explained. "It's the same thing that happened in the fo…last year. Dumbledore explained it to me then."

"Still that took some serious guts," George said.

"We weren't expecting twelve Death Eaters though," Hermione lied. "But everything worked out. It worked out mostly because of your products so we can say it was your work that made it possible."

"Tell mum that," Fred said.

"If she'd listen I'd be glad to," Hermione replied. "You've done more in your joke shop to fight Voldemort than the entire Order has done so far. You are doing exactly what you should be doing."

"Is this the same Hermione Granger who went off on us for recruiting firsties?" George asked in fake astonishment.

"No…actually it's Hermione Potter now," Fred replied with a smirk and a wink at Hermione.

"Did you know we can legally do magic?" Hermione asked as she lifted her wand.

"But the trace?"

"Madam Bones took care of that…after the attack that injured your…" Harry paused. "Did you hear about that? About your father being injured when Death Eaters attacked us?"

"WHAT?" George asked. "When did this happen?"

"The day after we got back from Hogwarts," Hermione explained. Harry and she quickly explained what had happened. "…and Harry…well he killed Goyle's father."

"I wasn't trying to," Harry interjected. "But he was about to curse Hermione and…and I hit him with a cutting curse."

"Sliced the bastard into two pieces," A voice said from the doorway. When everyone turned, Sirius moved into the room and shut the door. "Just glad Harry knew that Yaxley was a Death Eater or it might have been really bad."

"Two pieces?"

Sirius used his finger to draw a diagonal line across his body. "Three if you count his arm."

"Brother…remind me never to try to curse Hermione," Fred said to his twin.

"True...we're already two, no need for three or four," George replied trying to sound jovial, but it ranged hollow as he thought of what the sight must have been like.

"She can take care of herself," Harry replied. "She bloodied Ginny's nose."

"Just wished it was Dumbledore's nose," Hermione muttered.

"Now that would be a sight to charge admission for," George smirked.

"Definitely," Fred agreed. "We could charge triple if you could take out both Dumbledore's and Snape's at the same time."

"Triple?" George replied. "You are seriously undervaluing such a once in a lifetime experience."

"Possibly. Hermione would you mind breaking both Snape's and Dumbledore's nose so we can determine what price we could charge?" Fred asked. "Market research and all of that you know."

"Maybe just a sample of either of them so we can judge the combined effect?"

"That's enough guys..." Sirius replied as he tried to not laugh at the images the twins were creating.

Fred nodded as his voice turned more serious. "But really; How did you know he, I mean Yaxley was a Death Eater?"

"Well…" Harry hesitated as he glanced at Hermione who quickly came up with a plausible explanation. "His visions from Voldemort," She explained. "He saw Yaxley in one of them."

"Well, we better move along to the Burrow," George said. "See what pranks we can pull on our younger siblings."

"Don't forget to talk to Bill," Harry reminded them. "Ginny needs help."

"We will," Fred replied. "Oh by the way, how did you get to our shop that night? You said they thought you were coming on Thestrals and a broom but obviously you weren't."

Harry grinned at Hermione as he rose from the bed. With a turn and a small crack he disappeared. A second later he walked back in the door of the room.

"You…you can apparate?" George asked open-jawed.

"Another one of our secrets we'd appreciate you keeping to yourselves," Hermione said. "We both can."

"Being married to the smartest witch around is not a bad thing," Harry added to give an explanation to their new abilities.

"So that's how you're getting past it?" Fred asked.

"Getting past what?" Harry queried.

"The notification spell on the door," Fred explained. "We checked to see what detection spells were on it so we could sneak past mum but it didn't do anything when we came in so it must be…"

"DUMBLEDORE keeping me locked up," Harry snarled.

"You didn't know?" George asked as he looked from Harry to Hermione and then Sirius whose grey eyes had turned very dark.

"No but we do now," Harry replied. With a glance at his godfather and then at Hermione he continued. "I think it's time to prank Dumbledore as well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question but Harry quickly gave her his ideas over there mental link. "Yes, I think we should at that."

"Can we help?" Fred asked.

"Don't let anyone know you told us, or even that you know about," Harry replied.

Fred grinned at his brother before they both gave a mock salute to Harry.

"Seriously guys, be careful around Dumbledore," Hermione added in a more sober tone. "He means well but his methods leave a lot to be desired."

"We will," George replied. "And if you two need anything, let us know. We'll be glad to help anyway we can."

"Thanks guys," Harry replied as he held out a hand.

*** E E ***

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of a gate on an old country lane late in the afternoon. The gate was the entrance to the high crooked home of the Weasleys, the Burrow. With a determined sigh, she pushed the gate open and strolled toward the door of the rickety looking structure.

"What are you doing here Minerva?" Molly Weasley asked as she ushered the Hogwarts Professor into the Burrow and led her to the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea? I'm just starting dinner now. You'll stay of course?"

"No thank you," McGonagall replied.

"Well have a seat," Molly insisted as she glanced around for her wand. "I'm a bit distracted. Fred and George were here a bit earlier and those boys…"

"Molly," McGonagall interrupted the red-haired witch knowing if she got off onto the antics of her sons, it would be a while before it ended. "This is not a social visit. I need to speak to you about Ronald."

"What about him?" Molly asked as she glanced through the window where her two youngest were de-gnoming and weeding the vegetable garden.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to remove him as a Prefect at Hogwarts," Minerva replied.

"WHAT?" Molly retorted as her face turned slightly red.

"As you know, Prefects are held to a very high standard and this latest matter with him and Ginevre concerning Mr. Potter and….and his wife isn't something that I can ignore."

"That's preposterous," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "He was just a love sick young man who made a single bad decision. I'm sure in a few more days Harry and he will be best of friends again."

"Molly," McGonagall started. "You may believe what you will, but my decision stands and has the full support of the Headmaster. Ronald must surrender his Prefect's badge."

Molly's face turned several shades darker as her lips pursed. "I will discuss the matter with Dumbledore," She muttered as she started toward the fireplace in an obvious attempt to use the floo.

"Feel free to discuss anything you wish with the Headmaster," McGonagall replied. "I have already informed him that if he were to try to overrule me in this matter, I will take the matter to the school board which will require a public acknowledgement of what your children did. Do you really wish Ron and Ginny to face that? Ginny could even have her wand snapped."

Molly stopped with her hand in the flower pot that held the floo powder as the red quickly evaporated from her face. She turned to Minerva and exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"I am set on my decision," Professor McGonagall replied in a firm voice. "If you and Dumbledore wish to force my hand, I will do what I must. Ronald will not return to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor Prefect."

"But…" It was just a whisper now as Molly returned the flowerpot back to the mantelpiece before glancing through the window once more.

"I do come with something of an offer as well," McGonagall added in a consoling tone. "I am willing to make Ronald Quidditch Captain for the coming year. We can say he chose to switch from prefect to Quidditch captain to save face. I will of course have to make sure he'd be interested and let him know that the appointment requires him to apply himself academically, but I believe all in all it is something he'd prefer anyway. Would you like to call him in, or would you prefer I do this another time?"

Molly could only stare numbly at the Transfiguration professor. Finally she moved to the back door. "Ronald…Ronald…wash up and come in to the kitchen. Professor McGonagall is here and needs to speak to you."

***** E E *****

Ginny Weasley and her brother had spent the last three hours in the garden and that was after having to scrub the kitchen and bathroom floors. Though it was a cool day, she was still sweaty, miserable and tired. "_It's all that know-it-all's fault,"_ She thought. "_Harry's wife..MY HARRY!"_ She yanked another weed from the ground and before she could put it in the basket, a bead of sweat dribbled down her cheek. She used the gloved hand with the weed still in it to wipe the sweat away.

"Better be careful," Ron said to his sister as he snared another Gnome and after rotating it over his head, he tossed it over the fence. "I think that's hemlock in your hand. You definitely don't want to get that in your mouth."

"Of course it's not…." Ginny started but then looked at the weed in her hand. The leaves were definitely more shiny than normal and had the right shape. She quickly tossed it into the basket. "Thanks."

Ron shrugged as he grabbed another of the potato looking creatures that promptly bit him on the hand. "Ow…you…" He hurled it as far as he could from his frustrations. Then turned back to his sister. "I almost ate some when I was much younger. If it hadn't been for Charlie I probably would have. He told mum and she made sure I knew exactly what it looked like."

Ginny remembered her mum showing it to her as well and explaining how poisonous it was.

"Ronald…Ronald…wash up and come in to the kitchen. Professor McGonagall is here and needs to speak to you," Came their mother's voice.

"Wonder what she wants," Ron grumbled as he glanced toward the kitchen. "It's summer. She better not expect me to do homework or anything," He ignored the gnome that had just poked its head out of the hole to see what had happened to his friend as he stood up and brushed dirt from his clothes. With a feeling of dread, he started toward the house.

Ginny watched her brother disappear into the house before she returned to her weeding. Soon she started a common mental ranting that seemed to always occur when she was alone. "_MY HARRY!_" She repeated to herself for the hundredth time. "_MARRIED…. married…it should be me. It should have been me…" _She continued her silent diatribe as she pulled weeds more and more frantically. Her mind turned to the wedding she'd envisioned for them. She even glanced toward the apple orchard and could imagine what should have been like. "_I would have loved you Harry much more than that bitch. It should be me bonded to you for life; me who will love you until the day I die…"_ Ginny paused at those words and then repeated them, this time out loud. "The day I die…" She glanced at the basket of weeds where the hemlock was still quite visible. "_Not me…but…well if it takes death to separate them…so be it." _Ginny glanced around quickly and not seeing anyone, quickly slipped the hemlock from the basket into one of her pockets. "_Hermione likes salads and an extra few chopped up green leaves in_ _one…_" As Ginny started pulling weeds once more, she had the first smile on her face since the day she had found out about Harry's marriage to Hermione.

*** E E ***

"What?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Ron, manners," Molly exclaimed as she glared at her son. No matter the situation, she was not going to allow her child to be disrespectful.

"Uh…what can I do for you professor?" Ron said in response to the glare from his mother.

"Mr. Weasley, I have come to inform you that you are no longer a Gryffindor Prefect," McGonagall said. "I will ask for the return of the badge please."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. "Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Though I am sure you know, I will inform you that I have been in contact with the Potters and know all about yours and your sister's plans," Minerva replied. "Such actions are unbecoming of Gryffindor, much less a Gryffindor Prefect," McGonagall's eyes flashed.

"Harry…he did this didn't he?" Ron blurted out. "He wants it…he wants everything."

"Yes Mr. Potter will be your replacement, but the decision obviously did not rest with him," McGonagall replied. "It comes from your antics, your lack of responsibility and your inability to perform the responsibilities required of a Prefect."

"Fine…" Ron muttered and turned to leave the kitchen. "I never wanted it anyway."

"Ronald, you stop this moment," His mother said angrily. "Professor McGonagall had something else to tell you."

"What now?" Ron snarled. "I'm going to need Harry's permission to use the loo?"

"I was going to make you an offer, but your disrespect leaves me wondering if I made a mistake," McGonagall explained. "I was going to offer you the position of Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team."

"Quidd….Quidditch Captain?" Ron replied as he swallowed hard. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Minerva acknowledged. "With your full understanding that it is conditional upon keeping reasonable grades in your classes. You start trying to use Quidditch as a reason to miss classes or fail to turn in assignments, and not only will you not be the captain of the team, you won't even be on the team."

"Me…Quidditch captain?" Ron repeated as if he didn't even hear McGonagall.

"So I can presume you are interested and agree to my conditions?" The Transfiguration professor asked.

"Uh…yeah," Ron replied as he turned and started out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Molly Weasley asked.

"Where else…I need to start making plans for the season," Ron replied as he looked back. "We're going to need chasers…" He started mumbling as he turned again.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said. "I think it's only fair you know that you were suggested by someone else for that position. Someone who thought you'd do a good job."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter," Minerva replied.

"Harry?"

*** E E ***

"It must be done Dumbledore," Amelia Bones said as she sat across the desk from the Headmaster in his office at Hogwarts.

"You do not have that authority," Dumbledore argued. "The Forbidden Forest has always been considered a part of Hogwarts and under my jurisdiction."

"You are wrong," Amelia replied as she pulled out a roll of parchment. "This is an agreement between the government and Dilys Derwent from 1765. In allowing parts of the Forest to be used to study Magical Creatures, she promised the staff of Hogwarts would provide protection for all students who entered the Forest. An agreement that has basically become a 'Don't enter the Forest' lecture each year."

"And we do protect our students," Dumbledore argued.

"Allowing a colony of Acromantulas to grow unchecked in that Forest is not protecting them," Bones shot back. "I have it under good authority that those Acromantulas did attack and almost kill two students three years ago."

"That was at a time when I was not in the castle," Dumbledore retorted.

"Even when you were in the castle that year, you showed no interest in protecting the students," Bones knew she had the Headmaster now. "You knew there was a Basilisk roaming the castle and yet did virtually nothing to protect the students."

"You make accusations without proof," Dumbledore replied. "I had no way to know what the threat was."

Amelia was tempted to reveal what she knew but decided to wait until all the evidence she could muster was ready. The Headmaster of Hogwarts would answer for many things when the threat of Voldemort was gone. "We'll see," She replied. "But since students almost died, this agreement is null and void. The Forest is once again Ministry jurisdiction. Agents from Magical Creatures will be here within a week to remove the colony."

"Amelia, I believe..." Dumbledore started but Amelia had already rose from her seat.

"Within the week," Bones repeated. "If you give them any trouble, I will return with Aurors. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Madam Bones," Albus nodded.

When the head of the DMLE left his office, Dumbledore sighed. He rose to his feet and went to the Floo. "Hagrid," He said when the flames turned green. "Come to my office, I have news that you're not going to like."

* * *

A/N At the beginning of Book 6, Snape tells Bellatrix that he betrayed Emmaline Vance to Voldemort. There is no way he couldn't expect Bellatrix to verify that information with subtle questions to Voldemort since she didn't trust Snape. So he must have truly betrayed her.


	33. Chapter 33 Spiders and Goblins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in the Harry Potter series written by JK Rowling.

For those of you who might have read this chapter right when it was first published, I did remove the 'Broomstick serving kit' thing...I decided it didn't belong in a T rated story.

* * *

**July 4****th**** 1996**

It was two am when Hermione came through the vanishing cabinet dressed in her dressing gown. She had just been awakened by a house-elf who had been requested to keep an eye on the Hogwarts' Headmaster as she pretended to work at Hogwarts. She yawned but then smiled as she gazed upon her sleeping husband. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and bent to give him a few kisses. When he finally stirred, she said. "Winky said Dumbledore went to bed about an hour ago…he should be in deep REM sleep by now."

"It's a good thing Winky and Dobby still work at Hogwarts isn't it?" Harry replied with a grin as he came instantly awake. "Shall we start the fun?"

"Would there be another reason for being here at 2am?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Harry smirked as he patted her side of the bed.

"Go…" Hermione said as she pulled her husband out of bed and gave him a little shove toward the door. "But I'll be here when you get back."

In Dumbledore's private chambers at Hogwarts, a small device started chirping insistently. The noise slowly pulled Dumbledore from a deep sleep. As he realized what the noise was coming from, he quickly brought himself awake. "Trying to sneak out of Grimmauld Harry?" He asked the air around him as he climbed out of bed and snatched his wand from the bed table.

"Wake up everyone," Dumbledore commanded Kreacher a few minutes later when he came through the floo to the Black ancestral home. "We need to find out where Harry is…he's snuck out as I knew he would."

"What do you mean Harry's gone?" Sirius asked with a not so fake yawn when he appeared a couple of minutes later. He had been visiting Isabella until late in the evening. "He's up in his room."

"I have reason to believe otherwise," Dumbledore replied testily. "Now that everyone's awake, start contacting the rest of the Order…we have to do this quickly and quietly. If Voldemort finds out Harry is outside the protections of this house, there is no telling what he'll do."

"Look before you start waking up the whole city," Sirius said, "let me go see if he is in fact in his room."

"If you must, but make it quick," Dumbledore said with a hint of exasperation. He knew Harry was not there because his detection spell would have quieted the instrument if Harry had passed back through the door returning the inside of the house. Once Sirius had left the room, he turned to Moony. "Remus, are there any werewolves you can trust to help in this search?" Before Lupin even had a chance to answer Albus had already moved on to Tonks. "Nymphadora, see if you can contact Shacklebolt….." He started but stopped when Sirius appeared leading a grumpy looking Harry down the steps. "I told you Albus. He's right here. What made you think otherwise?"

Unfortunately Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks had not been informed of the prank or of the reason for it, so their looks at Dumbledore were ladened with the frustration they felt at being awakened in the middle of the night.

"I appear to have been misinformed," The Headmaster replied to Sirius as he kept his gaze upon Harry. Finally he turned to the others and continued. "I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope you realize that I only have Harry's safety in mind."

"Next time keep in mind our sleep as well," Sirius grumbled.

"Why did you think I had left?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore ignored the question as he stared at Harry. Harry could feel the slight Legilimency probe. He quickly made sure his Occlumency barriers were fully up as he stared back. "We can stare at each other all night if you want Professor Dumbledore, but I'm confident that you aren't going to read my mind."

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. "You're trying to probe Harry's mind?"

"He does it all the time," Harry explained to everyone who was now surrounding them. "That's how he knows when people's lying to him or not."

"Is that an admission of guilt Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

"No…just stating a fact," Harry replied. "Now if you'll excuse me Headmaster of Hogwarts…which this is not, I'm going back to bed."

Harry could see Moony's eyes flash between him and Dumbledore in confusion as he started up the steps. He had to fight to keep the smirk off his face until he was in his room with the door closed. "It was priceless," Harry said to his wife. "He was so sure I wasn't here."

"That was the plan," Hermione replied. "I better get back to my house."

Harry pulled her into his arms and guided her to the bed. "It'll take a while for him to go back to sleep," He murmured as he started kissing her neck. "No need to be in a hurry."

Hermione swallowed as his lips hit an especially sensitive spot and her knees buckled slightly. As she allowed her husband to gently push her into his bed, she replied. "No…no need to hurry at all."

Downstairs Dumbledore tapped the front door with his wand in various patterns, but nothing seemed amiss with his spell. After a few minutes, he respelled the door presuming that he must have made a simple mistake in the original casting or in linking it to the notification device.

"I really need to get back," Hermione said a short time later in a slightly flustered voice. Her eyes closed as Harry ran his fingers lightly over her arm and then traced a route to her cheek. "No…" she said weakly, but finally pulled herself out of Harry's bed. "Winky might be waiting."

"I'll go take a cold shower while you go check," Harry replied.

Hermione felt his frustration and sighed. "I know it's frustrating sometimes…I want you too," She said as she kissed Harry. "But…I had thought that…" She gave him another kiss, "we could celebrate your birthday in a special way." She gazed in his eyes for a few seconds. "Remember that I have your memories of your childhood and know about your birthdays. Wouldn't that be an excellent birthday present?"

"I don't know," Harry replied cheekily. "Hard to top a Broomstick Servicing kit."

"I think I might be a bit better than that," Hermione replied. "Which reminds me. I need to go to the library and get a few books on the matter."

"Don't," Harry said. "Don't get any books. I know you like to know everything ahead of time, but let's figure this out for ourselves. I think in this particular matter, hands-on learning is much better than books."

"As well as practicing?"

"Practice makes perfect, right?"

Hermione couldn't argue with her husband in that regard. Soon, after a few more kisses she returned to her home only to return less than an hour later. "He's asleep again."

Harry, as he had done earlier in the night, crept slowly down the staircase and walked through the front door. Once he had closed it behind him, he apparated to the Grangers' garage…a few seconds later he was back in his room.

Dumbledore had finally drifted back into a deep sleep when the small silver device started chirping insistently again. "What are you up to Harry?" He asked but he finally climbed out of bed again and made his way to the floo.

***** E E *****

"What do you mean I can't tell them?" Miranda exploded. "They are soulmates which give me complete dominion over them."

"As you well know, fate can supersede your claims when necessary."

"And what does Fate have to do with someone trying to poison one of my soulmates?" Miranda growled.

"Interesting question when Fate has had so much influence on the two of them already."

"And has done a crappy job of it so far."

"To answer your question though, another soul hangs in the balance when it comes to this matter," The voice explained as it ignored the jibe. "We must allow that soul to find its ultimate path."

"And you won't tell me who that is?"

"And allow you to drop hints Miranda? I think not."

"Just so you know that if Hermione Potter dies, I will wring Fate's neck," the Goddess of Love declared and to herself. "I might just do it anyway."

"I'm sure she's quite aware of her FATE!" The voice chuckled at its own joke. "You have always been a feisty one Miranda."

"I'll feisty you…" Miranda replied but knew the God with no name was already gone. "I think I need to pay a visit to Death. He likes Harry. Then maybe go see Fate…"

***** E E *****

**July 6****th**

"Well he's countered you," Sirius said two days later. Dumbledore had reappeared twice more over those days believing Harry had left the house only to find the raven-haired youth still in Grimmauld Place.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to have Mad-Eye keeping an eye on the front door tonight," Sirius explained.

Harry sighed. They had known it was a possibility, but had hoped that Dumbledore would just stop trying to control Harry. "Any ideas?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really. You can't use your cloak since Mad-Eye will see right through it."

"Well it was fun while it lasted," Harry remarked. "We'll just have to think of something else…besides Mad-Eye can't be there every night can he?"

"No but it'll prove Dumbledore was right," Hermione said. "And give him reason to keep doing what he's doing. I just wished there was a way to make his spell activate without actually going through the door."

"What if we put a similar spell on a different door," Harry suggested as he turned to his Godfather. "Can you copy his spells?" He asked. "I mean if you can put the same spell on the bathroom door…"

"Oh that's brilliant…but no," Sirius replied with a sigh. "Dumbledore may be a bastard, but his reputation with his wand is well earned. Besides he'd have some kind of physical device he'd link the spell to. There's no way for me to duplicate it, even if I could."

"What about transfiguration," Hermione asked. "We should able to transfigure the front door into a different door when no one is looking."

"That…that's brilliant," Sirius exclaimed. "I can definitely do it today and tonight…"

"Dumbledore is going to be surprised when Mad-Eye tells him I never left," Harry smirked.

"I think it shall be most interesting," Sirius agreed with a glint in his eye. "Leave it to me."

"Wait…" Hermione called before Sirius could open the door. "Let's not do it tonight. Let's let Dumbledore think he's figured it out and when we start back in a couple of days it'll add to his confusion."

"You are one devious witch," Sirius said admiringly.

Later that morning there was a knock on the bedroom door. "It's Tonks," Nymphadora voice called. When Hermione opened the door, Tonks was standing that with a package in her hand. "This was sent to Madam Bones' office and she thought you might want it."

"What is it?"

"Skeeter's article and a copy of the front cover of the next Witch Weekly," Tonks replied as she handed over the package. "Madam Bones wanted me to make it clear that all packages delivered to her office are opened and scanned. She wasn't trying to peek into your mail."

"Why'd Rita send it there?" Harry asked.

"Only owls that Dumbledore has approved can come here," Hermione said absentmindedly as she started reading the article. "Hedwig, school owls, Pigwidgeon…"

"This is a nice picture," Harry said as he pulled the cover from the package. The picture showed Hermione sitting at Fudge's desk with a quill in her hand. The headline read 'Hermione Granger; Harry Potter's girlfriend is more than a pretty face' "Hey Sirius is on here as well," Harry continued as he pointed to the lower left corner that showed Sirius standing next to an attractive lady Harry and Hermione recognized as the make-up lady. She had her hand in his unbuttoned shirt as she looked lustily at him. The title under that picture read 'Sirius Black; Mysterious, Dangerous and Available.'

"Well maybe he can finally get a date," Hermione said as she returned to the article.

"I thought he was seeing someone," Tonks replied. "That widow…I mean he's been over to her house a few times this week."

"That's just Mrs. Edgecombe," Harry replied. "She's an old friend from school. She lost her husband a few months back and he's just been a good friend."

"Is that what he's telling you?" Tonks asked with a bit of a chuckle. "Because the look on his face when he returns from her house suggests something else."

"He's an adult," Hermione said and then corrected herself, "Most of the time anyway so I believe we'll let that stay his business. I just hope he's not taking advantage of the poor lady."

"I'm sure he isn't," Harry defended his godfather.

"Well that picture and the article the picture refers to isn't going to help much," Hermione replied and then shrugged. "We have enough to worry about…" and then she remembered Tonks was in the room still, "..with studying and everything, to worry about Sirius' love life as well." She flipped to the last page of the article and quickly finished reading it. "Want to read it?" She asked Harry.

"Are you happy with it?"

"She kept the exaggerations and innuendos to a reasonable amount," Hermione responded with a shrug. "I wished she'd drop the story about me altogether, but we both know that's not going to happen."

"Wonder what she's going to write about Sirius?" Harry queried.

"Again, we're not going to worry about Sirius and his love life," Hermione replied as she picked up a quill. "We'll send this back to Rita with Hedwig as soon as I've given it another review," She glanced at Tonks. "Thanks for bringing this by; was there anything else from Madam Bones?"

"She said to let her know as soon as the thing tomorrow is done and if it's going to work the way you thought it would," Tonks replied. "She said you'd know what she meant."

"We do and unfortunately we can't tell you what it is," Harry said.

"I figured as much," Tonks shrugged. "Anything you want me to tell Madam Bones?"

"No," Hermione replied. "Not right now."

"Then I'm off to Hogwarts," The metamorph said.

"What's going on there?"

"There's a nest of Acromantulas that's going to be eradicated," Tonks explained with a slight shudder. "Supposedly there are hundreds of them."

"Yeah, I know all about them," Harry said with a glance at Hermione. "Met them in my second year."

"What do you mean you met them?"

"Their leader is Hagrid's friend," Harry explained. "When we were trying to figure out who was petrifying the students, Hagrid told us to follow the spiders right before he was arrested. The spiders led us to the Acromantulas."

"Hagrid sent you to the Acromantulas?" Tonks replied. "Was he off his rocker?"

"He didn't think they'd hurt us since he was friends with Aragog. That's the name of their leader," Harry explained. "But they would have killed us except for Arthur's car." At the quizzical expression on Tonks' face as she mouthed the word 'car', he held up his hand. "Another time, it's a long story. But you're probably going to have trouble with Hagrid. Want us to come along?"

"Madam Bones only mentioned that Dumbledore might interfere," Nymphadora replied. "Nothing about Hagrid. As for you coming along….I appreciate the offer, but If I'm going to already have trouble with Dumbledore and possibly Hagrid, then I could really don't need something else to be concerned about."

"Here then," Harry said as he lifted his wand to his head. Hermione, realizing what he was going to do, was already conjuring a bottle when Harry extracted the same memory they had shown to her parents. Harry lowered the silvery mass into the small bottle and handed it to Tonks. "This is the memory of the Acromantula threatening to eat us. Ask Madam Bones to let you show Hagrid this memory in the pensieve. I think it will help you if Hagrid sees the dangers. Also maybe you can let Aragog stay. He's blind and no longer a real threat to anyone. As I said, he's an old friend of Hagrid's."

Tonks just stared at the young man who was acting much older than the moody kid he'd been the previous summer. "Marriage is suiting you Harry," She smirked as she tussled his hair. "You're even starting to act older."

Harry grinned in return. "If you only knew."

"I better get going if I have to go back by the Ministry before going to Hogwarts," Tonks said.

When Tonks had departed, Hermione started flipping through Rita's article on her one more time, making minor corrections and notes in various places. When she finished, she looked over at the modified cage where Hedwig slept. The door and the top of the cage had been completely removed. They both agreed that Hedwig could go where she wanted, when she wanted. As if she knew she was being watched, Hedwig's eyes opened and she looked at her mistress.

"Can you take this to Rita Skeeter?" Hermione asked holding up the article.

"Prek," Hedwig answered in a tone of annoyance.

"I don't like her either but she's kept her end of the bargain and she's a useful ally," Hermione replied.

"Prek," The tone was a bit more conciliatory this time.

"What about this?" Harry asked as he held up the cover.

"I don't think we need to send it back," Hermione replied then a thought came to her. "Let's sign it and send it to that saleslady…Maria."

"We do owe her don't we?" Harry replied. "Do we know her last name?"

"Yes, she wrote it on that card," Hermione replied. She pulled the index card from her planner and glanced at it. "Maria Watkins. Hedwig can you deliver this to a squib? Her name is Maria Watkins. She has a full witch as her roommate."

"Prek," This time the tone let Hermione know she could in fact deliver the message and was insulted that Hermione might suggest she couldn't.

"Sorry," Hermione replied.

As Harry watched his wife communicating with Hedwig, he couldn't help the feeling of happiness that came over him.

*** E E ***

"Ginny…Ginny...," Ron said as he pushed opened his sister's shut bedroom door. "Are you planning on trying out for the team again? I know Harry will be back as the Seeker but I think you'd do well as…"

"RON! GET OUT!" Ginny screamed at her brother.

"What?" Ron said. "I just wanted to know…"

"GET OUT!" Ginny repeated as she moved a bowl of something out of view.

The movement caused Ron to notice his sister had gloves on. That only added to his confusion from his sister's outburst. He then saw the cutting board and the knife as well as something green beside it. "Why aren't you doing that in the kitchen? Or did mum send you up here? Are you in trouble again?"

Ginny rose from her desk and pushed her brother out of the room. "It's none of your business. Now I said get out and don't come back in."

Ron shrugged as he heard the click of lock on his sister's room and went back to his own room where sheets and sheets of drawing of various Quidditch plays were strewn about. "_Wonder what got her knickers in a twist_?" He was still trying to compile possible players for the upcoming year when he thought of his sister again. "_Wonder why she was trying to hide whatever she was cutting up_?" He thought. "_It was just some weed,_" In a moment of clarity or maybe someone might call it Fate, the weed lying on her desk came to mind and he knew what it was. "_Wonder what she's doing with the hemlock_?" Then a possible explanation came to mind. "_Fred and George probably asked her for it and she didn't want mum to find out she's helping them,_" He thought as he remembered Harry telling him how they grabbed some of the poisonous doxies last year. Though it seemed the most logical explanation, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it.

*** E E ***

It was early evening when Harry and Hermione heard very heavy footsteps on the staircase quickly followed by booming knocks on the door. When they opened the door they were surprised to see Hagrid there.

"Ye shoulda told me, Harry," The half-giant said as he squeezed through the doorway and grabbed Harry and repeated. "Ye shoulda told me."

By now Tonks had followed Hagrid into the room. She was covered in mud and she had strands of silky looking substances hanging from her.

"Ye shoulda told me…ye coulda been killed and it woulda been my fault," Hagrid continued in a voice that was quickly deteriorating into a sob. "I couldn't believe my old friend would say that…." Hagrid stopped hugging Harry long enough to pull out his huge handkerchief and blow his nose.

"It's alright Hagrid," Harry said as he finally realized what was going on. "Ron and I survived."

"Always wondered by Fang wouldn't go back there with me," Hagrid said as he wiped his nose, "But they're gone now. All but Aragog an' two o' his sons an' they won't bother yeh," The last was said with such certainty that Harry and Hermione wondered what exactly happened.

"You should've seen it," Tonks said as she tried to explain. "Of course Hagrid didn't want us to do what needed to be done, but then I showed him your memory Harry. It all changed then."

"O' course it did…he was goin' to allow his children to eat Harry," Hagrid said. "And I was the one who told 'em to go there."

"Hagrid marched right into the forest and confronted Aragog," Tonks continued. "We were there of course…me, ten other Aurors and few people from the magical creatures office surrounded by over one hundred of these giant spiders. Then a few of the younger spiders started to attack us. We had just formed a defensive position when Hagrid here grabbed a couple of the spiders and knocked their heads together and then he did the same with a couple more of them. Then a dozen of them rushed Hagrid all at once and he disappeared under them. I started throwing a few spell at them hoping the save him, suddenly the entire pile exploded and Hagrid was standing there while the spiders were scurrying away as fast as they could run."

"Ya gotta show them you mean business," Hagrid explained. "They were just a bit frisky."

"Anyway to sum up the rest…we're shipping the whole lot of them to some island where they supposedly came from," Tonks said. "All but Aragog, who one of our experts said would never survive the journey and two of his sons who are too old to father more children. They will remain to take care of Aragog until he passes and then will depart as well."

"How are you getting them there?" Harry asked as he tried to imagine how you moved hundreds of Acromantulas.

"That is not my problem," Tonks replied. "But I believe there is a squib who owns a large ship of some sort and the spiders are going to take some kind of potion that will put them to sleep."

"That's a ship I wouldn't want to be on," Hermione shuddered. She remembered fighting the Acromantulas at Hogwarts during that final battle. "Though if they are going back to Borneo they'll have to pass through the Indian Ocean."

"If you say so," Tonks said.

"There are a lot of pirates who operate in that area," Hermione explained.

"Pirates? As in Jolly Rogers and all of that?" Tonks asked unbelieving.

"Well not that type of pirates, but they do steal ships," Hermione explained. "But could you imagine being a pirate and find out the cargo hold of the ship you just took is filled with nothing but giant spiders?"

***** E E *****

**July 7th**

"Love – Thirty" the announcer said. It was the third match of the men's final at Wimbledon and Harry and Hermione were sitting on the edge of their seats. Krajicek was won the first two sets and was currently leading this set five games to three. His opponent, MaliVai Washington was serving, but had been off his game all day.

The next serve struck the net solidly and fell to the surface and the young ball boy in a purple shirt dashed out to retrieve the errant ball as MaliVai walked slowly back to the serving position.

The next serve was beautifully executed and Krajicek return volley landed in the net. "Fifteen-Thirty" The announcer called.

"He only needs one more game," Hermione whispered to Harry. "It looks like it's going to happen."

MaliVai's next serve landed long and he had to take a bit off of his next serve. After an exchange of volleys, Krajicek pulled a cross court forehand that Washington hit long. "Fifteen-Forty" the announcer said.

"One more point!" Hermione said a bit more loudly this time. Harry could only shrug. The scoring in tennis didn't make since even after Hermione explained it. Quidditch was much simpler.

"Pulling for the underdog are you?" Jean asked. "He's definitely on his game."

"Uh…nothing against the American of course," Hermione replied.

"Well this is Match point," Jean replied and turned back to the telly where MaliVai Washington, on the right side of the court threw the ball in the air and sent a perfect serve that caused Krajicek to slip as he reached for it, sending it into the net. "Thirty-Forty."

"No…" Hermione groaned.

"Still match point," Jean said. She had no vested interest in the men's side since Pete Sampras had been eliminated, but having the man who had beat him win would be the right thing she believed.

By now MaliVai was already tossing the ball up as he started the next serve. It slammed into the net once more and fell to the ground. Again a ball boy raced down the net to retrieve the ball and scrambled to the other side.

The next serve set off a quick volley that concluded when Malivai put a backhand into the net.

"Krajicek, three sets to love" The announcer said but Hermione and Harry weren't listening anymore. They were just staring at each other. "_EIGHT HUNDRED MILLION GALLEONS!"_ The coverage had already told of the young lady who had sprinted across the court right before the match began wearing naught but an apron.

"_I think we need to send a message to Amelia," _Hermione said.

"_And I'll tell Sirius," _Harry replied. He quickly announced to Jean that he had to use the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was shut and locked, he pulled out the mirror.

"Alone?" Harry asked when Sirius's mug filled the mirror.

"I'm currently visiting someone," Sirius replied.

"Mrs. Edgecombe?"

"She needs a friend," Sirius replied as he glanced to his right and smiled.

"Well, it's over…and it happened. We've sent an owl to Madam Bones."

"Then…."

"You might have saved the Wizarding World Sirius….see you later."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't wait up." And just as the mirror was closed, Harry heard Sirius continue, "Sorry Bell…"

Hedwig brought the return message less than an hour later. "_Tomorrow morning. Tonks will escort you to my office at 9am. We'll take this matter to Ragnok himself."_

***** E E *****

**July 8****th**** 1996**

At nine-thirty in the morning, Amelia Bones led Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Tonks into Gringotts. With confident strides, she made her way across the lobby floor and stopped in front of a white marble desk with an ancient goblin sitting behind it. Though his head was bald and skin wrinkly, he had a magnificent short white beard that ended in a perfect point. Though it was obvious the Goblin knew they were there, he spent a few seconds shuffling rolls of parchments on his desk before he looked up.

"May I…ah Madam Bones," The Goblin said in an undistinguishable tone. "How may Gringotts help you today?"

"I am meeting with Ragnok this morning," Bones replied. She refused to use the word appointment or a particular time which would give the Goblins the upper hand in the negotiations.

"Of course," The Goblin replied as he gestured to several seats in a small alcove. "Have a seat and I'll send word to his office. I'm sure someone will be down shortly."

"I don't think so," Amelia replied evenly but firmly. "My time is just as important as his. You can have someone show us the way." Even that was unnecessary since she'd been there twice in the last few weeks trying to negotiate with the Goblins.

The goblin stroked the point of his beard before giving a slight nod of his head. "Of course Madam Bones." He gave a quick hand gesture and a young goblin rushed over. "Escort Madam Bones and her party to the Head Goblin's office."

"The He…head Goblin?" The young goblin squeaked out. He was both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Pardon this one," the white bearded Goblin said to Madam Bones. "He is young and this is his first day."

"We all started there at one time or another," Amelia replied.

That caused the older goblin to give a small smile. "Yet every year it seems less and less likely we acted similarly when we started our duties."

"Of course," Amelia agreed as she returned a similar smile. "I'm sure we both were all knowing and an example of indomitable spirit as well."

"I believe we were," The Goblin replied before he turned to the youngster and said. "Be quick about it and return here immediately."

"Yes….yes sir," The goblin replied and started running toward the back of the bank. He had made it several strides before he stopped and returned. "Uh…." He started as glanced nervously at the elder Goblin and then at the group he was supposed to be leading. "This way."

"I know the way if we should happen to lose him," Madam Bones told the bearded Goblin.

It was ten minutes after they were shown into the most opulent office imaginable that Ragnok entered. "Back to harass me again about some imagined magic we're supposed to have Madam Bones?" He said as he took a seat in a chair behind the huge dark wood desk.

"No," Amelia replied.

"Ah…I see you're accompanied by Harry Potter and his godfather," Ragnok said next. "I presume this must be about those vaults you want access to then? Brought Mr. Potter as some kind of proof that the witches and wizards you claim are dead, are in fact dead?"

"They are dead," Harry blurted. "We saw them go through the Veil."

"You and a couple of other teenagers?" Ragnok said with a hint of disdain in it. "You want me to put the reputation of my bank and my people on the line because you say so?"

Madam Bones raised a hand to stifle Harry's response. "No…that's not why we are here either."

"That what does the Ministry want now."

"Sirius Black just wishes to collect his winnings from a wager he made and he wanted a Ministry representative on hand to ensure there were no problems."

"Gringotts and the Goblin people do NOT cheat or swindle people who have legitimate claims upon the bank," Ragnok replied testily. "That is in direct contradiction to your Senior MINISTRY employee who swindled this bank out of a significant amount of galleons last year."

"I presume you are referring to Ludo Bagman?" Madam Bones asked and at the confirmation nod from Ragnok she continued. "I have seen no formal complaint concerning his wrongdoing by the Goblins. If you wish to file one, I will guarantee it will be investigated fully."

"Fully?" Ragnok sneered. "Your minister will just sweep it under the rug and blame the entire incident on my people."

"I assure you…"

"How much does Bagman owe the Goblins?" Sirius asked cutting off Amelia before the mattered turned into an argument.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it was thirty thousand galleons."

"Then here's a simple solution to this problem," Sirius said cheerfully. "How about I pay his debt from my winnings?"

"And why would you protect Mr. Bagman?"

"Protect Ludo?" Sirius laughed. "No…I just want to re-establish a bit of harmony between Gringotts and the Ministry. There happens to be a war on, and we both have a common enemy in Voldemort. As for Bagman; you can string him up by his ears and beat him with his own beater's bat if you want."

"I read about your little speech at Pettigrew's trial Mr. Black," Ragnok said. "For someone who was locked away for so many years unjustly, you're giving the Ministry a lot of support."

"And so should you," Sirius replied. "If Voldemort wins this war, you won't have a bank…at least not one YOU control. I don't like a lot of what the Ministry stands for; I don't even really like Minister Fudge, but it's not the time for that fight…not yet."

Ragnok sit back in his chair and considered. "Fine…give me your parchment and I'll get your winnings taken care of."

Sirius smiled at Harry and Hermione as well as Madam Bones and Tonks who still was a bit confused as to why her boss, the head of the DMLE insisted on escorting Sirius, as well as Harry and Hermione to this meeting. With an emphatic gesture, Sirius handed the parchment to the Goblin.

"Muggle sport?" Ragnok muttered as he unfurled the roll and started to read. "This has to be wrong…" He finally touched one of his long fingers to the rune on the parchment. It first glowed green and then a series of numbers rose above the parchment. With a gasp he dropped the scroll onto the desk and glanced up. "What is this? All of your fancy words while at the same time you're trying to rob my people?"

"I am doing no such thing," Sirius replied. "I made a legitimate bet and another as a jest."

"My mother, a muggle, is a huge fan of tennis and Wimbledon," Hermione explained. "Sirius made the original bet because she liked the player's name." It was the most plausible excuse they could come up with.

"You bet $400000 galleons on a name?" Ragnok asked with obvious contempt in his voice.

"Was that what those gemstones were worth?" Hermione queried. "We didn't know." It was the truth that at the time of the bet, they truly did not know what they were worth.

"Any I bet on the stripper just to make the goblin write it down," Sirius said with a smirk. "He was so disgusted at writing the bet out that I just had to come back and double my bet so he'd have to do it again. YOUR gambling department ripped me off…or at least they intended to. They wrote it down as a double bet instead of doubling it."

Ragnok knew that tactic was a common practice in that department and he also knew the contract was valid. The green glow proved that. He read the contract over several more times looking for any loophole he might use to make it null and void. Finally he laid it down and sighed. "Unfortunately the gambling department surpassed their authority in making this contract. Gringotts does not have the capability of settling a payout of this amount. We can, at most, pay the original bet with a fifty percent bonus; that would make it close to eighteen million Galleons."

"After all of your FANCY words about how the Goblins do not cheat or swindle people," Amelia started, throwing Ragnok's own words back at him, "You are now unable to satisfy a debt made while attempting to swindle someone?"

Ragnok fidgeted with a quill on his desk as he replied. "Twenty five million; that is really all we can afford."

"You do realize that the Wizard-Goblin treaty that establishes Gringotts under Goblin jurisdiction has certain sections that can be invoked if the Goblins refuse…"

"Yes I know that treaty by heart, unlike most of your simple-minded Wizards…" Ragnok snarled. "If that is your goal; A Ministry ploy to seize our bank, you'll have a fight on your hands."

"Neither I nor the Ministry has any desire of your bank," Amelia replied. "We do have interest in your anti-polyjuice and anti-imperio magic though."

"So…the truth comes out at last," Ragnok almost shouted as he stood up from his chair. "I'll pauper my people before allowing the Ministry to take more of our magic. You've already outlawed us having wands, and now you're trying to prevent us from having any way to protect ourselves from the magic of Wizards and Witches. OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE."

"May…may I make a suggestion?" Hermione said tentatively. Seeing the conversation and negotiations turn into a shouting match had shocked her and Harry.

"WHAT?" Both Bones and Ragnok asked at the same time.

"What if there was a way for the Ministry to get what they wanted, which is to secure the Ministry building and maybe the hospital and the Goblins get what they want, to keep their magic and maybe a bit more."

Ragnok eyed the young female witch cautiously but finally replied. "And how would you propose such a thing?"

"The Ministry can set up a waypoint for all floos in and out of the building," Hermione replied as she remembered the security measures of a future ministry. "The goblins can be entirely in charge of that building, ensuring all witches and wizards who enter and leave the building are free of the imperius curse and not polyjuiced."

"And if any of these witches are wizards give you any trouble," Harry added, "The use of Probity Probes and more intrusive measures may be authorized."

Ragnok eyes flashed in possible amusement at that statement.

"Also," Hermione added. "If witches and wizards see your people on constant basis working to protect them from Voldemort, I believe a mutual respect could arise."

Ragnok snorted at that unlikely possibility but was tempted by the suggestion. "What makes you think your high and mighty witches and wizards would go for this arrangement?"

"I believe they would allow themselves to be flushed down a toilet to get into the Ministry without even questioning it," Harry replied with a knowing smirk.

Ragnok looked at Madam Bones. "And you? Do you think it would work?"

"Ragnok, I truly am only interested in protecting the Ministry," Madam Bones replied. "We have no way to detect polyjuice or the Imperius curse and that is a glaring weakness in our defenses. It WILL work because it HAS to work."

"What about you and your Minister?" Ragnok asked. "Are you going to bypass this waypoint?"

Amelia Bones shook her head negatively. "No...if your people can protect the Ministry, I will be the first in line and I'll make sure Fudge is there as well."

"And if a Witch or Wizard refuses our measures?"

"If you'd like, I can provide a team of Aurors who will make sure that everyone complies with them…within reason of course," Bones replied. "As long as they are treated respectfully, I will put your senior goblin there in charge of the team."

Ragnok sat back down in his chair and considered his options. By helping the Ministry he would achieve an honorable way out of the mess that some imbecile had created in the Gambling department while at the same time achieve a position of authority over two of the main pillars of Wizarding society…their money and their security. He could already see another division opening in Gringotts concerned with Wizard security. One that in these trying times could be very profitable. Then he considered the downside of the option…Witches and Wizards seeing some of the Goblin magic they used to protect the Bank's vaults as well as the fact it would require the Goblins to openly support the Ministry in the coming war; a concern he voiced out loud.

"Openly supporting the Ministry would greatly increase the danger to the Goblins from Voldemort and his supporters."

"I have to agree that it would," Madam Bones replied.

"But it's also true that if his supporters can take over the Ministry they could do much worse to the Goblins," Hermione added.

"Maybe, but there is no certainty in that," Ragnok argued. "Though he did kill several Goblin families last time, they were mostly ones who openly supported the Ministry."

"If he had won, or does win, I can guarantee he will kill a lot more than just a few Ministry supporters," Harry spoke up finally. "Unless you want your people to cower in fear the rest of your life, I think you know which side is the one you need to support. As Sirius said, there are a lot of things about the Ministry I don't like, but Voldemort is much worse."

Ragnok stared into the intense green eyes of Harry Potter. Though he seemed just a boy, those eyes said he was an adult. "Is there a true prophecy about you and Voldemort as reported in the Prophet?"

Harry hesitated for several heartbeats but knew he had to answer…and answer truthfully. With a breath and a sigh he replied. "Yes though I prefer to not say exactly what it says for obvious reasons, I do believe the Goblins can be a major factor in deciding who wins in the end."

Ragnok kept his focus on the young man as he once again considered his options. Finally he turned to Madam Bones. "I believe we can come to some agreement concerning your security."

"Excellent," Bones replied in obvious relief. "Then while you and I hammer out the details, why don't we send the rest back home."

"Hey…what about the money?" Sirius asked. "It's supposed to be for Harry and Hermione."

"And Luna and Neville as well," Harry added.

"With my concessions to Madam Bones, will the twenty-five million galleons suffice?"

"Actually no," Harry replied.

"Oh?" Ragnok's voice had a slight edge now as he prepared for another fight.

"Make it twenty-two," Harry replied. "And put the other three in a fund to help the families of both Aurors and Goblins who die in this war."

"You are a very unusual Wizard Harry Potter," Ragnok said. "I truly hope you survive this war."

"So do I," Harry replied with a grin.

"_What about the cup in Bellatrix's vault?"_ Hermione asked her husband.

"_I almost forgot,"_ Harry replied. "_Any ideas?"_

Hermione's mind started working through various permutations and ideas and she discarded them one by one until finally she thought of something that might work. "_Ragnok doesn't know what the prophecy says…let's use that."_

"_How?"_

Hermione quickly detailed her idea.

"Uh…" Harry stammered. "Can I have a word with Mr. Ragnok…alone?"

The look Hermione gave Sirius made him the first to rise from his chair. "I need to find a men's room anyway," He said. A still very confused Tonks followed her boss and Hermione out of the room as well.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"It's about the prophecy," Harry started. "The part where I thought the Goblins could help."

Ragnok sat up straighter in his chair and stared at the young man.

"Understand that what I'm about to tell you must remain quiet or…or it can bring Voldemort's attention," Harry explained.

"I will not disclose what you have to say," Ragnok replied.

"This isn't the entire prophecy of course, but there is a line in it that mentions a stolen cup of the founders sits in a crazed witch's hoard and.." Harry paused as Hermione reminded him of the rest. "and…it must perish by goblin steel before death can take the Dark Lord." It was a horrible rhyme Harry knew but it was the best Hermione could come up with in a few seconds. "Dumbledore knows this and that's why he's been trying to get access to Bellatrix's vault. He's sure that's the 'crazed witch's hoard'."

"And you believe it?"

"I don't necessarily like Albus Dumbledore either," Harry explained, "but he knows Voldemort better than anyone."

"This cup; do you know what it may be?"

"He thinks it's Helga Hufflepuff's cup," Harry replied. "He showed me a picture of it. It's small about this size," Harry indicated the size with his hands, "and it's made of gold. It has two handles and has a Badger on it."

"And the prophecy says it must be destroyed by Goblin steel?" There was an eagerness in the Head Goblin voice now.

Dumbledore had planned on using the Sword of Gryffindor," Harry explained.

"Then it is a good thing you brought this to my attention," Ragnok said. "For your Headmaster would have failed. The Sword of Ragnuk the first; that which you wrongfully call the Sword of Gryffindor was crafted of pure Silver and hardened by magic."

Harry almost swore at the mistake in the fake prophecy that might have destroyed their chance at the cup, but Ragnok had continued. "But we have many fine blades that can do the job I'm sure."

"_It's got to have Basilisk venom on it," _Hermione reminded her husband.

"You'll help?" Harry asked hopefully as he continued to try to figure out a way to make sure the blade used would work.

"I will investigate Mrs. Lestrange's vault personally," Ragnok replied, "and if such a cup is found I will consider that is proof of the validity of your story Mr. Potter. Of course I will appraise the value of the cup and require a deposit of funds equal to that value until such time we can verify Mrs. Lestrange's right to the cup."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Uh…then can I make a gift of a special weapon to you?"

"What kind of weapons can you offer that I might not already have?"

"Basilisk venom infused Goblin blade," Harry replied.

"You have such a thing?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "And it's being stored in one of the vaults here." He went on to describe how he defeated the Basilisk in his second year at Hogwarts and how they had acquired some of its venom. He explained the fake Voldemort had come out of a cursed object and had been killed with a Basilisk fang. "I just thought that if something is cursed by Voldemort, the strongest Goblin weapon might be necessary…" Harry finished.

"Then I shall gladly accept the weapon," Ragnok replied. "I am not a fool to believe I shouldn't have the best with me if I have to fight a shade of Voldemort."

"Thank you," Harry said.

* * *

That Ragnok is the Head Goblin is NEVER stated in canon. In fact his name is only used because Bill tried to recruit him, but since it is common in Fanfiction to use him in that position I did so instead of creating an entire different Goblin name.

Next chapter we need a bit of excitement...


End file.
